Ljubazna Osoba
by yuthika vemosa
Summary: Yakuza Princess, Mikan Yukihara's only wish is to govern her estates in peace, but in doing so, she is bound to marry Natsume Hyuuga,a male prostitute. Shocking right? But it seems... that what she knew about him, is just the tip of an iceberg...
1. Chapter 1

Ljubazna Osoba

Chapter 1

Thank you for riding Nihon Airlines, we hope you enjoyed the time you stayed with us during the flight…

A beautiful brunette clutched her shoulder bag as she passed by the said stewardess who greeted her as she walked out of the plane…

Accompanying her are her two close blonde bodyguards, namely Shiki and Narumi, the men who had the stewardess going crazy while on the plane…..

The moment her expensive black pumps touched Japan's ground….she sighed

" Mikan ojou sama, are you all right?" Shiki asked

" Mikan sama, we could go back to the forbidden continent if it's too hard for you…." Narumi added

She looked at them and smiled a lifeless smile "Thank you guys, I'm fine really, I'm just a little tired, would you mind if we just sit in one of the benches there?….." She pointed one in the corner

" Of course, Mikan sama…." Shiki replied quickly

They walked through the bench and Narumi told her to stay there since he will buy her an orange juice while Shiki will call her family to announce her arrival and for their bodyguards to pick them up…..

She allowed them, then lazily sat on the bench and looked at the window….

My name is Mikan Sakura Yukihara, 20 years old, I am the youngest among all of the siblings in our family, I have _three brothers,_ a graduate from the most famous and most dangerous Alice Academy, which was located at the " Forbidden Continent " a place that wasn't drawn in any map of the world, mainly because it was just newly discovered by some officials and the _mafia_….

Yes, I belong to the family of a famous _Japanese Mafia _or what you call _Yakuza_. And my family is at the top rank as always and is always at that place ever since the dawn of time…. We have lots of negotiations not only in Japan, but in the whole world as well, and that includes communications in other mafias in the world, we can even ask assistance from our _partners_ if we had to….. but thankfully, it never happened…..

Because I'm the daughter of a famous Mafia and successor of the East part of our business and tradition, I was forced to be isolated from my family and train in that cursed " Forbidden Continent " It's a beautiful place at first, but no one knows what lies beneath that dreadful place. It's a place where the children of the underworld such as me, are trained, mentally, physically, emotionally, and spiritually, additional lessons are manners and sophistication, as a result, we become professional best trained assassins any family would be proud of….. a place that can bring pride to oneself…

But did anyone tell the world how many people died there because of trauma and nightmares? About how many nights you're sleepless just because you're scared? Knowing that no one will be there to comfort you? That you don't have any support? That no one will be there to heal you if you're hurt? No, the world didn't know how hard and harsh the training in there, you're a lucky one if you survived there _alive and normal._ And those people are the strong one's , those who have determination, those who have hope, and those who are born to lead and cannot put their family name in shame such as me, as for others, either they come back dead or already at the brink of insanity…..

But I don't feel sorry for myself, since my brothers also experienced the same thing during their stay at the said place….

I was forced to go there ever since I was 10 years old, you might be wondering why I don't feel any happiness since I was isolated from my family for 10 years….I probably should be happy and squealing like a pig from excitement, I should be expecting lots of hugs and kisses , I should be euphoric since I'm coming home at last…

But NO… I DON'T FEEL ANY OF THAT

Because all I'm feeling now is ANGER, LONELINESS, HURT, AND LOSS OF HOPE

Because the ONE THAT I WANTED TO SEE IS NOT THERE ANYMORE

Because the ONE THAT MAKES ME HAPPY IS NOWHERE TO BE FOUND

Because the ONE THAT GIVES ME COMFORT IS IN THE PLACE I CANNOT GO…

Because the ONE THAT GIVES ME HOPE IS OUT OF MY GRASP

Because the ONLY MAN I LOVED IN MY LIFE IS ALREADY…DEAD

Remembering it makes my heart ache so much…..

I still remembered the night that I received that call…that dreadful call from Japan…..

Flashback: In the Alice Academy Dorms 7:00 pm

_I was very happy at that time, so happy that I cannot explain how happy I am since I graduated this morning, not to mention I also got awards from the academy, that means, no more trainings and missions, and no more scary nights….._

_I called my family to attend my graduation, but they said that something came up and that they really can't come, not that it mattered to me, but they said they will send Narumi and Shiki to witness my graduation…._

_What really mattered to me most is that I really wanted to see Kyoshiro, my half-brother, the man that I secretly love so much. I want him to show my awards, and thank him for all the things that he did to me, mainly for inspiring me, and being there for me when I need him. He is my light, if I'm even more honest to myself, I could say, that he is the main reason why I was still alive and normal, why I managed to survive those life threatening missions that the academy gave, why I'm not scared whenever I experience nightmares and traumas, why I managed to be successful in the fields that I'm interested in, why I kept on working hard to be the best successor in one of the lines in the Yukihara family business estate…._

_Because I know I will hear his voice every night…._

_Yes, I entered in a mess called " forbidden love "…_

_He always calls me every night, to share some short news about what's happening and the like, his jokes, his laughter, and his love made me survive here, I always do my best since I know that I will hear his voice everynight, that I will talk to him, that I will speak to him, that he will cheer me again, this had been going on during my 10 years stay in the academy…._

_But last night, he didn't call…_

_And that bothered me immensely, since he never fails to call me everynight, and that gave me a very bad feeling, even my instincts told me that something bad happened in there….._

_But I set that aside since my graduation is very soon, I just thought that maybe he'll surprise me and then give me sweet hugs and kisses…..I even blushed at that time, thinking how his lips will feel against my soft cheeks….._

_I asked Narumi and Shiki this morning, about my Kyoshiro's whereabouts, but they said I'll find it out later ….this freaked me out a little though, but I can't show it since my classmates are greeting me as well as my friends, I cannot disappoint them, especially my best friend Hotaru, by showing a worried face…._

_And now, it's 7:00 pm, and I received not a single call from him yet….._

_I was getting worried…._

_I waited patiently for almost an hour when I heard my phone ring_

_I quickly picked it up and with pure happiness in my voice, I answered my phone _

" _Hello, Mikan Yukihara speaking!" I said excitedly_

" _Mikan chan?"_

_My face fell a bit, it's not Kyoshiro, it's my second brother Tsubasa, I felt my excitement drain away, as a result, I answered him in a formal voice…_

" _Yes it's me Oni-chan…."_

" _What's with the sudden change of voice? A second ago, you were so happy and now, you're so formal? Care to tell me why?" He asked, I can feel he's pouting on the other line_

_I just rolled my eyes " Ok brother, now you know I graduated alive and normal, can you please tell me what you want so that I can sleep early? If you're going to tell me that I should get my ass back there, I will, don't worry…"_

_She heard a laugh in the other line_

_But she noticed that he's laugh is so bitter…so….lifeless…..like something bad happened…_

" _You guessed it right, we want you back here ASAP….dearest sister… something happened here….the main reason why I and our other brothers were forced to come back immediately…."_

_She suddenly clutched her chest, she was having that weird feeling again…..a very very bad feeling….._

_She heard a long sigh coming from the other line_

" _You see…..Mikan…..I don't know how to tell this to you…..and I'm not sure how you will react but….it's about Kyoshiro….."_

_Her eyes widened " Why what happened to her beloved Kyoshiro?" she asked mentally to herself, preparing for what's going to come…_

_She heard him exhale on the other line…._

" _You see…. Kyoshiro is dead…he died in a car accident last night…."_

_Silence followed after that_

_Kyoshiro is DEAD….._

_DEAD…_

_DEAD…_

_DEAD….._

_DEAD….._

_At that moment, Mikan's world stopped…_

_No time had stopped….for her….._

_She accidentally dropped her phone ignoring her brother on the line_

" _Mikan! Mikan! Are you alright! Please answer me!" Tsubasa yelled hysterically on the other line…._

"_Mikan! Mikan! Please talk to me!" _

_But Mikan just stood there, she was frozen on the spot, she can't move any muscle, not one bit, she was looking blankly at the wall across her…._

_Her brother kept on yelling on the other line, but she seemed deaf…_

_Her other roommates were bothered by the commotion that they dashed to her room.._

_Hotaru opened the door, she was about to scold her since they need to sleep for the night in order to prepare for tomorrow….._

_When Hotaru and the others roamed their eyes, they found Mikan frozen on the spot, her eyes looked so empty, that she almost looked like a real mannequin…._

_Then they noticed a hysterical voice of the man who kept on talking to her phone, annoyed, Hotaru answered it…._

" _Hello, this is Hotaru Imai, Mikan's best friend, can you call back tomorrow? My friend her seems not to be in the state to converse with someone….thank you and have a good night…" She said coldly , then she pressed the end button_

" _Mikan, what happened?" Hotaru asked worriedly as she looked back at Mikan_

_No response_

_Anna, her other friend shook her shoulders, but she wouldn't budge…._

_Hotaru even used her Baka gun at her, but still, she didn't budge_

_Nonoko, her other friend also, splashed a bucket of water at her, but she still has no response….._

_Her roommates are getting hysterical, tension can be felt in the room…_

_Hotaru, being worried at her slapped her countless of times, and by the 7__th__ time, Mikan felt pain on her cheeks that she moved her eyes at her…._

_Hotaru and the others were relieved_

_Suddenly her empty hazel orbs were filled with tears…. Without any further ado, she crashed herself to Hotaru, then cried loudly on her chest_

" _Hotaru! Kyoshiro! He's… He's….. He's…He's dead! He died in a car accident yesterday night!"_

_All of them are dumbfounded_

_Then within moments, they began to symphatize with her, especially Hotaru who is rubbing her back_

_All of them knew that Mikan is close to her brother Kyoshiro, and for him to die unexpectedly, especially the night before her graduation, is something that is very painful for her to handle…..Kyoshiro is the reason why Mikan is cheerful and strong despite their darkened days in the academy, and is influencing Mikan to scatter that majestic warmth…. if Mikan is their light in the academy, then Kyoshiro is Mikan's light in her life, and for him to die like that…they cannot imagine what will it be like…_

_Especially for Hotaru, for she knew that her bestfriend is secretly in love with her brother, not just a sibling love, but more than that….. she loved her brother as a…man…..and always deluding herself that she's his lover….Although she wants to smack her bestfriend for doing that, and although she wants to stop her as soon as possible because she slowly digs her own grave, she doesn't have the heart to do so, especially seeing Mikan happy just because of those false assumptions and realities…..She knew that Mikan is not insane, but she just can't pull herself away from her own "forbidden love life…." And now, it started to cost her….._

_After a couple of hours, Hotaru and the others leaved her so she can have time for herself….._

_Hotaru just called Narumi and Shiki to fix her things, and prepare her clothes for tomorrow, because seeing the situation now, she might not be able to do those things …._

_Mikan ran to the bathroom where she cried and cried, she didn't know how long it took her, but the moment she went out of the bathroom, it's still dark…. She looked at her watch, it read 12:45 am…_

She slumped herself on the bed and looked at the ceiling, she decided that she'll go home there ASAP, since that's what she's planning to do anyway, actually, her original plan was to take things easily and go home after 2 days…..

_But knowing her "brother/lover" died, she cannot appreciate anything anymore…_

_She didn't notice that her sparkling eyes are turning blank and empty and dull…_

_And the next day, Mikan's friend's and classmates decided to have a miniparty that morning before they go and went on to their lives, they tried to make each other happy, especially Mikan, and although she's laughing, her eyes looked empty and sad…_

_At 11:00 am, the party finished and they bid each other's goodbye….. Actually, most of them went to the airport, Mikan's other friends are going for vacation in Europe, while Hotaru went to US because her brother needed her there for awhile….. Hence, they all boarded different planes…._

End of flashback

"And now, I arrived her, late in the afternoon….." She thought sadly

" Mikan sama?"

She looked at the direction of the voice and saw Narumi holding a bottle of orange juice

" Here…" Narumi gave her the bottle

" Thanks….." She said then opened the lid of the bottle then drank the juice…

She drank a few then put the lid back

" Mikan chan?"

She looked at the direction where she heard the voice of her brother Tsubasa

Tsubasa came running on her, he was wearing a navy blue suit that matched the color of his spiky hair, and with him is her third brother Yoichi, wearing a grey suit that also matched his hair and complemented his teal eyes, was also running towards her….

Tsubasa hugged her immediately and held her for a second then released her , he scrutinized her , admiration was seen on his eyes " God, Mikan chan, you look very very beautiful!"

She tried to make her smile lively, but failed " Thanks Onii chan…."

Tsubasa noticed this and his eyes showed sadness

" Your eyes looked very empty " Yoichi pointed bluntly but enveloped her in a warm hug as well

Mikan was a bit appalled of herself, she disappointed her brothers because of her selfish mourning, but she can't help it, her light was taken from her…..

She bowed " I'm sorry about my behavior Onii chan….." She said sincerely

" We understand Mikan, don't worry…." Tsubasa said

"Let's go now Mikan, _Dad_ wants to see you…. We can talk while having dinner, it's been a while since we've been together….." Yoichi said

Mikan's eyes twitched when she heard " _Dad_ …"

Yoichi sighed " Mikan, Dad is already regretting the way he treated Kyoshiro before….cut him off some slack will you? And hear his side…."

Mikan looked at the floor

" Okay, let's go…..we can talk later…Big brother Rei is already waiting in the car…" Tsubasa said to break the tension

Mikan looked up " Big brother Rei is here too?" She asked in surprise

" Of course, Kyoshiro is our brother too, how can we not go home altogether?" Yoichi replied

They walked towards the limo, where a chauffer opened the car for them, they went inside, and there, they found Shiki and the eldest son of the Yukihara family: Rei Yukihara who was wearing a dark blueviolet suit, he has a dark black spiky hair and bluish black eyes…

Rei looked pleased the moment he set his eyes on his siblings, he looked at his brothers then looked at his sister, then he's eyes shown admiration the moment he landed his eyes on his sister…..

" Mikan chan, you looked so beautiful…" He said as he smiled

She bowed " Nice to see you again Onii chan….."

He nodded " Come inside, it's getting cold out there…"

They all went inside the limousine…..

As Mikan was relaxing on her seat and looking silently at the tainted glass, her brother Rei gave her the shock of her life…..

" Mikan, I want to express my deepest sorry for Kyoshiro's death…" He started

She looked at him " We all are brother…"

" Ah…..yes, of course, but you're the one who is utterly at lost…dear sister…" He said playfully as he silently sipping his wine

Mikan looked at him…." What do you mean?"

Rei looked at her in the eye " You know _exactly _what I'm talking about….."

Tsubasa and Yoichi got confused by this…

" Stop talking in riddles and spill it out Onii chan!" Yoichi said impatiently

He smirked " Yo-chan, you're still as impatient as ever, I guess the South branch didn't do you any good…."

" Don't sidetrack us brother…." Tsubasa intervened

Rei looked at Mikan, even though Mikan is acting normal on the outside, on the inside she was panicking. He looked at her

" Our brothers are asking Mikan, you want me to spill it?" He said

She just looked blankly at him

" Well?" Tsubasa and Yoichi said together

"You see, Mikan is secretly in love with our half-brother Kyoshiro, not just a sibling love, more than that actually, she loves him not just a brother but as a man…..in short, as a lover….." He said calmly

Tsubasa and Yoichi widened their eyes, as well as Narumi and Shiki, then looked at her who just bowed her head

3…..

2…

1…

" !"

" Mikan, are you out of your mind! " Tsubasa barked at her

" That's forbidden you dumbo!" Yoichi screamed angrily at her

" Onii chan, how could you allow her insanity get worse!" Tsubasa barked to his brother again

" He's right brother!" Yoichi followed " This is outrageous! It can taint the Yukihara family name! Can you imagine what will father say about this!" He added

" Calm down you two…" Rei calmly explained

" But-" Yoichi and Tsubasa intervened

Rei glared at his brothers

They both silenced themselves

" Now, as I was saying, calm down, Mikan has a reason for her actions…..right?" Then he looked at her

" Yes, I did , I know loving Kyoshiro Onii chan is forbidden, but…" She didn't finish her sentence as she can feel her voice shaking

Rei understood this " Then you wouldn't mind letting me tell them my observations then? I don't mind if you object me in my observations…."

" Well, you see, since all of us are busy, we have no time, I mean, we call her how many times? Once a month? And we can't even meet in the academy since meeting other years are forbidden….And who does the calling of safety and easiness at her? It's none other than Kyoshiro, just by the phone, he was able to take care of her, to support her in her endeavors, not to mention he was the only one who plays with her before she was sent to the academy. He, serving as her light in the academy, is really something, I wouldn't be surprised if she fell in love with him ….Am I right?" he said as he looked at her

She just nodded

Yoichi and Tsubasa were dumbstruck, then they looked guilty, while Narumi and Shiki just understood the situation and kept silent

"Now, you guys, Dad doesn't know any of these, and neither did Mikan do anything to show her _forbidden love_ to Kyoshiro, so I suggest, we kept to ourselves what we heard as of now….." Rei concluded

Mikan looked at him a bit of happiness was seen in her eyes

Rei patted her head " It's alright Mikan, I understand, we had missed your growth, and I kept on blaming myself because I didn't take care of you properly, we really had a huge debt on you, so keeping this secret is the only way that I can repay you a little at least…."

Mikan cried as her brother embraced her " Thank you Rei Onii chan…"

" Don't worry Mi-chan, we won't spill this to dad. Right Yoichi?" Tsubasa whispered

Yoichi nodded sincerely

Mikan smiled a genuine smile " Thanks guys! I love you!"

" And that includes the both of you!" Rei pointed at Shiki and Narumi

They were hesitant at first

" Do it or else, you'll die horribly….." Yoichi warned dangerously at them

They nodded quickly….

Rei, Tsubasa, and Yoichi knew that this is not right, keeping secrets from their father, that's the main reason why their father hated their mother Yuka, because she had been keeping a secret relationship when he's not around, eversince that day, their father strictly commanded that there should be no secrets in their family no matter how personal it is, that is their no.1 rule, and now, they are breaking it…

But what the heck! They love their sister so much, and they treasure her, despite their distant relationship, and they are willing to face their father's wrath, if ever he finds out about Mikan's dreadful secret…..

#####################

This is my first fanfic, I hope you like it!

Don't worry, Natsume and Ruka will soon come in the story...

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Ljubazna Osoba

Chapter 2: The Yukihara Family

The limo stopped in front of a big white mansion, on the European styled grilled iron gate was engraved the initials _" YF" _ meaning Yukihara Family…

The limo stopped in front of the huge oak door….At the doorstep, a tall man in his early 40's wearing a white suit was waiting at the entrance of the mansion. He has a mixture of gray and black hair which was styled neatly according to his age, and his disciplined eyes are neither teal nor blue, but a unique shade in between them. He has a perfect nose and kissable lips….This gorgeous man is none other than the head of one of the best Mafias in the world, Izumi Yukihara, a proud head of Yakuza, and the father of Rei, Tsubasa, Yoichi, and Mikan

The door of the limo opened and showed his eldest son Rei, followed by his second son Tsubasa, then his third son Yoichi, then last to come out is his only daughter, Mikan

He looked at them, happy to see them, he roamed his eyes on them " You're all looking well, my children…." He said formally

They all bowed " We're back Otou san…."

" Let's have a chat inside shall we? " He said in a voice full of authority

They all ushered inside, the maids greeted them as they pass by….

At the Dining Table…

Izumi sat at the North Part of the table on his right is Rei, followed by Yoichi, while on his left is Tsubasa, followed by Mikan

" It's nice to see all the family together sitting like this, I always hoped this day will come and now, it happened…" Izumi started….pleased

The main course of the food was served then Izumi opened the conversation

He sighed " I know why you all came here, it's because this day is a very horrible day for us, the day where one of _your_ brothers died tragically…"

The siblings flinched because of these

" And I want to use this time…..to apologize to all of you, for treating your brother Kyoshiro, like a trash…."

Mikan bit her lip

" I want you to know that I really regret all the things that I did to him, I know it's too late but…." He exhaled " I want you to know that as of this moment, I accept him as part of our family…despite him being dead…" He said truthfully and sincerely

They all looked at him they can't see any lies behind his eyes, they all have trained eyes, so they can't be mistaken….. suddenly, they all smiled at him, a genuine smile…

" I'm glad dad, really really glad…." Tsubasa said happily

" Took you long enough pops….you're so stubborn…." Yoichi smirked

" Glad you accepted him already Father…." Rei said gratefully

Then all looked at Mikan who have tears flowing on her cheeks

Izumi looked at his daughter sincerely " Mikan, darling, can you forgive your father for being an ass to your beloved brother or should I say lover?"

The others choked, Mikan looked shocked

Rei immediately glared at Narumi and Shiki, and they gave him a we-didn't-say-anything-to-him look

Tsubasa and Yoichi are already preparing themselves for his wrath

Izumi glared at all of them " You all know rule no.1 in our family isn't it?"

They all shuddered at his voice

Mikan suddenly stood up bravely " Look dad, I know it's forbidden, but can you blame me for loving a man who showed importance to me more than anything else in this damn world?" She said " It's all my fault, I kept deluding myself that he's my lover, even though I knew it won't happen…"

" And that is why, I'm willing to face your wrath father, using my hands and my feet, I'm willing to face it, even if it means disinheriting me…" She finished boldly

Her brothers looked at her in admiration

Rei stood up as well " I'm also willing to face your wrath dad…." He said in determination " I noticed it and I didn't tell you anything, as the first son of this family, it's my fault why my sister is like this, I didn't give her much attention and responsibility, resulting for Kyoshiro to shoulder everything, and because of that, she became like this…..therefore, if anyone is to be punished, it should be me, not her….."

Tsubasa and Yoichi stood up also

" We're also willing to face your wrath dad, no matter what the consequences are…" Tsubasa followed

Mikan looked at her brothers " You guys! It's just me, you don't have to-"

" What's the point of being a family if we're not together?" Yoichi cut her off " We're all in this together, and we'll stay together no matter what…" He said in finality

Izumi observed his children, he can't help but to admire them, but at the same time, he can't help but to smile to himself, deep down, they're still children, and he's glad that despite the distance, their love for each other never wavered…but he can't help but to chuckle with their silliness, in fact, they didn't even allow him to finish, right now, they are making a fool out of themselves…

He laughed, a very hard and loud laugh, man, he hasn't laughed like these in ages

His children looked at him as if he was insane

Wiping his tears of joy he said " I'm glad you're all growing up nicely, you may have all the trainings and manners, but silliness is still in your blood…" He smirked

" What the hell are you talking about dad?" Yoichi asked

" My dear Yo-chan, you haven't let me finished myself , I was about to say that I had accepted this _forbidden love _a long time ago, to be honest with you, I've known that

my Mikan is in love with Kyoshiro even before she left here….."

They all looked at him shocked

" What? I'm your father, I know these things, the way you act, the way your eyes move, I've known you all from head to toe…." He said as he sipped his tea " I even know if you cut your fingernails…." He added

They all sweatdropped

Then he looked at Mikan " So, my beautiful daughter, can you forgive your old man?" He asked

Mikan cried for a while, she really can't believe that this is happening. Her father accepting her even though she fell in love with her half brother? She cried for a while, she was speechless…that's how he loved them all? Mikan felt a small warmth in her heart, he really is their father, because despite their sins, he was able to accept them…she realized that she's been selfish to her father all this years, because she never called him, while he was there for her all the time, looking out for her…..and for the head of a famous Yakuza to accept his love stricken fool daughter who entered forbidden love and accept it, is something that is really hard to do…She bet it took him years to accept it….

After a while, she made her decision, she walked quickly to her father then hugged him " Of course dad….of course…. " She looked at him " And welcome back, daddy…"

Izumi embraced his daughter back, now, he knew he made the right decision, back then, he was just as mad as hell when he discovered that Yuka gave birth to a child which is not his, Kyoshiro, he started hating Yuka back then, and after his Mikan was born, which caused Yuka's life to be in jeopardy, he chose Mikan, because he still hated Yuka, but before Yuka died, she kept on saying that she loved him more than anything else in the world, and that she was proud to be his wife….

He didn't believe her of course, although he accepted Kyoshiro in his house, he started to treat him very coldly, and didn't gave him the privileges that his other children have, he only let him study in the public school, while his children studies in private school, he gave him only a small room, but his children has en grande room, he never allowed him to join them in breakfast, lunch, or supper in their table, and instead, he put him to servant's quarters. And he disowned him of his own family name, also forbidding him to join the special occasions that his family had….. he hated Kyoshiro back then, from the bottom of his core…..

But to his surprise, Kyoshiro didn't hate him back, he never complained of the way he treated him….and it made him more frustrated, not to mention adamant because his children started to play with him and treat him nicely, especially Mikan, he always observed that Mikan blushes whenever the topic is about him, and by her sparkling eyes and warm smile, he can tell easily, that his daughter fell in love with Kyoshiro….

He was aghast when he found out about this, he let it go at first, but Mikan is falling more and more deeply in love with him, although he didn't know if Kyoshiro was oblivious of her affections, that's the time he decided to cut the rope and send Mikan to Alice Academy to train her, and in the hopes of forgetting Kyoshiro…

After all of his children were out he sent Kyoshiro to the orphanage, disowning him completely and literally, five years after that he found out through Yuka's friend Kaoru, that night during their anniversary, Yuka's car broke down, and so she had no choice but to go for public transportation, she was about to call a taxi, when a man saw her then dragged her to a dark alley, and raped her…. The reason why he found her in the hospital that time…..She didn't tell him, for fear that he might lost his trust on her…

He regretted what he did to Yuka after that, he remembered going to the cemetery , kneeling and crying in front of her grave, he tried to locate Kyoshiro, to apologize to him, but when he returned to the orphanage, he was gone already…. But according to his spies, he still kept in contact with Mikan, though, they can't tell where he is..

And now, he just found out he was dead….

He knew he made a big mistake, and he regretted it very much, and now, he was willing to make up for it, no matter what…

"Uhhhhhhhh" He heard his sons say

" Now, now, that's enough, we still have a meal to finish and a funeral to prepare…." Izumi said releasing his daughter

Mikan went back to her seat, as well as the others

Izumi had gotten serious this time " Mikan, you know our tradition, to be able to become the head of the Yakuza here in the East….you must….."

" Kill some random people mercilessly in front of the elders to show how ruthless and heartless you are …" She finished

Izumi nodded " Are you ready to pass that test my daughter? "

Mikan looked at him direct in the eyes " With pleasure, Otou san…"

With that, the family dinner presumed…..

The eerie tension before where now replaced with business talks, but after that, followed with jokes and teases, about their adventures in the other places…

At the end of the day, Mikan realized something

" I thought, this will make the situation much worse, but it seems….Kyoshiro niichan's death bought us back together, though it hurts that he's not here anymore…..

So tonight, I swear, to you Kyoshiro niichan, I will be strong, and will do everything to protect our family…and to make the Yukihara business more productive, because you said to me that I should follow my dreams and achieve it…." she said to herself in determination

Then her eyes narrowed" And to avenge you to that person who caused your untimely death!"


	3. Chapter 3

Ljubazna Osoba

Chapter 3

" Here, Mikan sama, the things that you want to hear about Kyoshiro sama's death….."

Mikan is already staying at the Yukihara mansion right now, 3 months had passed since Kyoshiro's funeral, she remembered crying everynight after that, but she reminded herself that she needs to be strong since Kyoshiro's wish for her is to come alive and normal and for her to achieve her dreams…..

Blue roses are adored by Kyoshiro, he always loved to give her one blue rose everyday back then, which according to him " is the only rose that he'll give to her and no one else…."

As a result, she asked the maids to fill the garden with blue roses, and she kept blue roses with her everyday, she was always picking them herself every morning and puts it in her small pink basket that Kyoshiro also gave her, then carry it everywhere she go. She also asked their favorite jeweler to make her a pendant of blue rose, in which she inserted Kyoshiro's picture inside it….And now, she was wearing it everyday….

As of now, she was handling their business really well, her father told her to wait to perform her "test ". He advised her to choose the people that she want to _murder_ in front of the elders. He told her she has all the time in the world….

And so, for the first few months, she just decided to train herself at handling the business in secret, it is forbidden according to their tradition, to show your face in front of the associates before the day of performing the test , so she stayed at home for a while and learn a lot from her father and brothers' tutelage. Aside from that, her friends from the academy are calling her once in a while, especially Hotaru, to check how she's doing…..

Speaking of them, her father and her brother Rei will be out for half a year, and Tsubasa will go back to Abu dabi to handle their business there and to propose to his long time girlfriend Misaki

Yoichi came back to South, particualry in South America, he said he'll be in Costa Rica for a while….

As a result, she will be the one handling the business temporarily….

She's a bit bubbly in front of her family, but when it comes to others, she was known as the " Walking Doll ". She has the most lifeless eyes anyone can see, the most blank expression, a face that's devoid of emotion, and a hard to reach feelings, a mystery that cannot be hauled, and with an aura of elusiveness surrounding her….

Actually, opposite to her expectations, these traits of hers made her more desirable and captivating to the heads of Yakuza's who wished to meet her…..

For three months, she was also looking for the cause of death of her brother/lover

And she found out, it's because of a _woman_

Through research and from Hotaru, she found out who the woman is, her name is Luna Koizumi…..

She then asked Shiki to investigate about this woman and how was she related to her brother's death, since she doesn't want to bother Hotaru anymore…..

And now, those things are already on her table…

She brought out the papers and slowly read it…..

Name: Koizumi, Luna

Age: 23 years old

Appearance: Strawberry blonde hair, green eyes, perfect nose, red lips, porcelain skin, vital statistics: 30, 26, 28, ht: 5"5, wt: 50kg

Note very well: She had undergone many plastic surgeries

Attitude: Bitchy, flirty, likes to hook up with rich guys, pretentious, loves to hang out with clubs, loves herself to much, a real bad girl

Luna came from the Koizumi family, a family that owns banks in Tokyo only, she hooks up with guys particularly for money, and loves to play with different guys every night…she's a natural party girl, mainly because her family was well off….if things don't go in her way, she destroys people and their reputation, or if it's guys, she'll give her body to them….

She was disgusted while reading about this, what in the world did her brother saw in this bitch?

She was just finished reading it when her phone rang

" Hello, Yukihara, speaking….." She answered

" Baka, I found a video about that Koizumi slut, you wanna watch it?" A cold voice replied on the line

" Hotaru! How are you? Ah, let's just set that aside first…anyway, thanks, yeah, please upload it in my pc okay?"

" Sure, just pay me 20,000 yen…." Hotaru replied emotionlessly

" Alright, the money will be on your account shortly….." She replied

" And Mikan?"

" Yes?"

" Invite me and our friends when you perform the test alright?, We'll love to see you murder her…"

Mikan smiled " Of course…"

She checked out her laptop, when she opened her mail, she was amazed when it was there already, " Wow, Hotaru sure is fast!" She thought

She clicked the video and it popped open, and she watched silently…..

" You are a very good mate young man…."

A blonde woman in her mid 30's was lovingly caressing the hair of a raven haired young man…

The said man looked at her with his soul taking crimson eyes

He smirked " I had a good time too…." He replied

The woman smiled, she took her purse from the nearby table, opened it, and took a wad of bills

" Here, this is your payment for tonight…." She said handing them to him

He took it from her then began counting the money

" And here's your tip…." She added as he gave him additional $300

He looked at her " I think it's too much, Mrs. Brown…"

Mrs. Brown laughed " Oh, Natsume, just take it, I really enjoyed your company…" She said then licked his nipples making it travel down to his belly " Besides, you're a really hot one to boot…" She whispered

After a few hours of heated sex, Natsume took a bath, then put on his clothes, he then went out quietly, leaving his sleeping client….

He then went back to the club where he was working, then went swiftly to the counter, where he saw his blonde friend Ruka Nogi…

Ruka smiled at the moment he saw him

" Hey Natsume! Come on, let's drink!"

Natsume obliged to his friend's request, he asked the bartender to give him some vodka, the bartender gave him one glass, he sipped it slowly….

" So, how was Mrs. Brown? Is she good?" Ruka asked

Natsume shrugged " Yeah, well, at least she's generous in handing tips, she gave me $300…"

" Whoa, really? Well, I can say the Lebanese client that I have earlier was good too, and she gave me a couple of hundred bucks for a tip…." Ruka replied as he swigged his glass of martini

" Seems like we can put another money in our account huh?" Ruka added

Natsume sighed " Yeah, yesterday, the hospital demanded another payment for their services…."

Ruka smiled bitterly " Well, that's the way it goes Natsume….at least we are able to put money in our accounts…..you know, just to help her….."

Natsume looked at his friend " Sorry for troubling you Ruka, you were involved because of my own problems…." His eyes filled with sorrow

" Here we go again, I told you it's nothing….afterall, we're a family" Ruka replied as he looked away " Besides… we can't change the things that happened to us in the past….."

Natsume nodded as he gulped his vodka

Mikan's expression was murderous the moment the video was finished, so that's it, that slut tricked her brother, not just behind his back, but she directly rubbed on his face that she doesn't need him anymore in her liberated life after swiping all of his money…..

She was gritting her teeth and clenching her fists, she really want to find that bitch and murder her right now….

" Easy, Mikan….." She told herself " You will have your turn in a couple of weeks time….hey what the heck! Why will she wait for a couple of weeks? She can held the negotiations within a week! After all, she was a Yukihara, and she will get what she wants…"

Without warning she took their family phone and dialed some number

" Good afternoon, Ministry of Finance Sector, how may we help you?"

She lifted her chin up " This is Mikan Yukihara, the future successor of the East Branch of the Yukuhara family… our code is 777654398" she said

The secretary was alarmed by her voice, anyone can be Mikan Yukihara, but the Yukihara Family are granted with a special code designed for them, and only the family members know that…."

" Just for a minute please…." The secretary begged

She waited for a minute, then she was answered by a male voice….

" Ms. Yukihara, this is Reo Mouri, head of Ministry of Finance Sector, how may I help you?"

" Do you have records of businesses that runs here in Tokyo?"

" Yes, Ms. Yukihara…"

" Good, can you tell me if there is a business owned by the family name of Koizumi?"

It took him half a minute to answer

" Yes, Ms. Yukihara, there is…they own most of the banks here in Tokyo…" 

" And how's it going?"

"Ummm, actually, it's almost near bankruptcy….."

" For what reason?"

" Well, it's because their daughter kept on purchasing very expensive items from around the world, as a result her expenses were paid by her parents, and in order for them to pay most of it, they have to sell some of their assets…"

Mikan smiled evilly " perfect!" she thought

" Mr. Mouri, I want you to let their business drown in bankruptcy…..and I mean NOW….."

" But, Ms. Yukihara, it's-"

" Mr. Mouri, if I'm correct, you're in love with Chante Suzumi, the actress, am I right?"

She learned to blackmail from Hotaru, and according to her " if you can't get what you want through peaceful means, then do it through _unusual_ means!"

" Ummmm, what has it got to do with my personal life, Ms. Yukihara?" He asked surprised and curious at the same time

" If you let their business go bankrupt ASAP, I swear, I'll let you have her…if you don't , you'll die…..and you have my word for it…." She threatened

She heard him gulp

" That's all I'm asking Mr. Mouri…and if you do that, Chante Suzumi will be yours in no time… and death won't be knocking on you…. If you don't, you know what will happen…."

Silence was heard from the other line…..

After a couple of minutes he answered

" I accept your proposal, Ms. Yukihara, I'll let them go bankrupt in no time, however, I don't mean to disturb you, but would you mind if you come here? I need you to sign some papers…."

She smiled " My pleasure…" She said

Then she put the end button and dialed a number again. She needs to prepare, so she needs to hurry on this one

" Hello, Tokyo Acting Agency, how may I help you?" A friendly voice was heard from the other line

" I need to speak to the head of this agency…." Mikan said in a cold voice

" I'm sorry Ma'am, but I don't think you have an appoint-"

" This is Mikan Yukihara, if you value your life, then get the damned phone to the head of this agency, or else, I will put this establishment of yours to ashes! If you wanna know my code it's 999456788!" She barked at the secretary.

The secretary was so scared that she even heard her dash away

" Just a moment please….." She begged

After a half minute, she heard a woman's voice on the other line " Good afternoon Ma'am, this is Sheena Sato, the head of Tokyo Acting agency, how may I help you?" She said professionally

" I need you to connect me to Chante Suzumi's manager…"

" Alright, I will, is that all Ma'am? "

" Yes….."

" Just wait for a moment please…"

She waited for a minute, then she heard a man's voice

" This is Sui Hanamoto, manager of Chante Suzumi, how may I help you, Ms. Yukihara?"

Though, he tried to sound professional, she can feel that beneath his voice, he was scared out of his wits…..

" I want you to set Chante Suzumi to have a date with a friend of mine…" She said directly

" Of course, Ms. Yukihara, is that all?"

" No, I want her to answer him back and say yes to him, or else, she and her family will die horribly… And give me her number."

"Y-yes, her number is 4169793442. And don't worry Ms. Yukihara, you can leave everything to me…."

" Thank you, goodbye…" She said as she put her phone down

"Ayako!" She called

The said maid rushed quickly to her aid " H-hai, Mikan sama?"

" Prepare my dress, I want the semi formal one, and tell our driver to prepare himself, were going to the Ministry of Finance Sector….." She said coldly

" Of course, Mikan sama…"

Nighttime…

Tokyo General Hospital….

Natsume was holding the hand of a young woman, her face, neck and hands were covered with bandages

" Aoi….." He said her name in pure love and sadness…

Natsume was still holding her hand when he glanced at the window, he looked through it as if it mirrored their past….

He was 18 years old back then, he and Aoi who was 16 years old, together with their mom and dad were living as a happy family, he was good friends with Ruka , and his parents were good friends with Ruka's parents too….

They live in a village though, this village were happy despite of it's simplicity and lack of technology, but nevertheless, all the people there are nice and they are very friendly

At their age of 18, he and Ruka still didn't have any girlfriends, for one, they are too busy looking for part time jobs to augment some income in their studies, it's a good thing they are smart students, they were able to accelerate in their field, and at that rate of time, they were able to finish their courses…

Graduation was the happiest days of their lives, later that day, he and Ruka decided to go out with some friends to have some fun at the city…..

Things were going quite well, not until when they returned at night….

He and his friends were all in shock when they saw their beloved village in the sea of fire…..

They saw people who are bringing buckets after buckets of water…..

Without further ado, he and Ruka went through the burning village ignoring the shouts of people…..

Ruka went to his house while he went to theirs….

It was then when he found his parents lying in their own pool of blood….

Noticing it was too late to save them, and that his sister was not there, he quickly went through her room…and he was horrified when he found his sister's naked body and was burning

Without thinking, he took her in his arms and dashed away from their house. He met Ruka who came out with a very grave face…he looked at him and understood why….

He and Ruka then went out bringing his sister with them. The people called the ambulance that came immediately….

While being treated he learned that their village were attacked by robbers…..

They stole every riches that every families had. And what's worst was that, they raped the good looking females in there….

He looked with deep sympathy in his sister who was being treated immediately

His sister was saved from danger, but almost her whole body was burned….and she needs to undergo lots of operation to bring her back to the way she was before…..

He can't handle her medical expenses, so he decided to look for work in the city, with Ruka accompanying him….

They were working in a fastfood chain somewhere in Tokyo when a beautiful woman spotted them….

She asked them to become models, since they have pretty faces and good body built….

Wanting to earn lots of money they agreed….

But neither of them knew that when they accepted the offer, they will be playing with fire….

So, they came, they were asked lots of questions, after the interview they presumed they can work as models…

But they were wrong…

Very very wrong…

He remembered it very clearly…..

It was their first time to drink liquor, and as the night follows, they became more and more intoxicated that they didn't know what they were doing….

When he and Ruka woke up, they found themselves naked, and worst, they're arms and legs were chained….and their mouths covered

Not only that, they were surrounded by lots of old people, old men and old lady….

He and Ruka tried to free themselves but it was no use, then one old man started kissing his cheek, while an old woman licked Ruka's neck

The old dudes kept on violating them, robbing them off their innocence….worst, some of them are videotaping their activities while harassing them…

He clenched his fist, while remembering the whole night ordeal…

Yes, they were paid lots of money, but something was taken from them…..

Their dignity, their pride and their soul were taken…

But the nightmare didn't stop there, for after that day, they were the talk of the town, for the night they were violated was broadcasted in televisions , as a result, people from almost everywhere started gossips and saying nasty things about them, calling them sluts, callboys, male prostitutes, etc…..

Because of that, they had difficulty looking for decent jobs, all the fucking managers say that they will put their companies into shame….

They were almost out of hope when Tono appeared in their lives….

He's a tall long raven haired male with gorgeous purplish eyes, though, and he was kind enough to accept them and invited them to work in his club….

Seeing that they have no choice in the matter and instead of shouldering what other people say and doing nothing, they decided to do _dirty jobs_…. Since people call them that, why not live with it? Besides, they can get large sums of money….

They were hesitant at first, but gradually, they got used to their work as _male prostitutes and macho dancers…._

Thus causing them to land in this situation

He really hated it, faking his smile, faking everything, but he need to earn money to save his sister….

And he will do everything no matter what…

He was still thinking when his phone rang

" Natsume here…." He answered blankly

" Hey, Nattie, a client was asking you to be her playmate later, and I've got to tell you, she's one hot momma! I heard she's rich, if you're interested, meet her at Best Western hotel downtown if you're not, tell me and I will give her to Naisho…."

" Of course I accept, and hey, don't call me Nattie you dickhead!" He sneered at Tono

He heard laugh from the other line " Alright, moron, then if you're interested, get your bastard ass in there, otherwise, you will lose the money…"

" No need to tell me that, shit ass…" He shot back as he shut his phone

He exhaled, held his sister's hand for a second, then gave her a kiss on her bandaged forehead

" I'll be going now, Aoi…

Mikan went home with a triumphant smirk on her face. Her plans are going well…very well…..

When she reached the living room, she immediately called Narumi….who came running to her aid

" What is it Mikan sama?" He smiled

" I want you to release all the invitations to the companies who will attend the Yukihara Summit…" She said

" Huh? I thought it will be in a couple of weeks time?"

" No, I want it to happen next week….."

Narumi looked at her " You already have someone to murder in front of people?"

She turned her back on him " Yes, that's why I want the Summit to happen next week, my hands are aching in decapitating the bitch in front of the masses…." She said in a calm voice, but with a hint of anger…..

Narumi just shook his head…..anyways, Mikan sama is unstoppable if she wants to do the thing that she wants…

Best Western Hotel 12:00 AM

"Oh yes! Natsume! Faster! Faster! Harder! Oh, Natsume you feel sooooo gooooood inside of me!" Luna's voice was heard across the room….

Natsume arrived there after a couple of hours, when he saw his client who was named as Luna Koizumi, he smirked, she was indeed a hottie, but anyone can see that she was also a slut by the way she dresses…

When she saw him, she flirted with him outrageously and since she cannot keep her hands off him, she jumped on him and clung her legs on his waist while kissing him passionately, he held her back and her butt, kissing her as he carried his client to one of the private rooms

When they both reached their climax, he slumped himself on her soft body for a minute, then went to the side of the bed…..

He turned his back on her, he was about to sleep when he felt her hands on his chest, embracing him from behind

" Natsume, darling, let's have another round…" She purred seductively

Natsume suddenly faced her, then smirked " Later, tiger, you don't want to appease me again….."

She laughed, which irritated him, but he let it slide " But Natsume, I can't wait for later, I needed you inside of me again…." She purred

Natsume was a bit tired, Luna, seeing this, sat up then put herself on his lap, then slowly slid his cock on her core…..

" Ohhhhhh…Natsume….You're so good! You're a lot better than my nice lover before!" She exclaimed happily…..

Natsume was a bit entertained by her. And he was getting bored, so he decided to make a move on her, he was about to push her closer to him when he felt something…rather someone…..

His instincts told him someone was watching them….he can even feel the anger radiating from that person…..

So he swiftly looked at the window, but to his surprise, no one was there….

He just let it go, then continued having sex with Luna

Meanwhile….

Up in the balcony of the hotel, a beautiful brunette dressed in a flowing white dress was doing a tip toe walk while holding a blue rose…

" So that's Luna Koizumi huh?" Mikan spat her name in anger as her hold on the rose tightened

" Yes " Shiki answered " I'm sorry if you have to see that _scene_, Mikan ojou sama.. I didn't know that they are making love…." He apologized

She looked at him " Actually, it's having sex, Shiki…" She corrected

" Whatever, Ojou…"

She looked at the blue rose in her hands again " And what's the name of the man whom she's having sex with?" His eyes are red, the color that she hated so much

" I think he's some of those male prostitutes, Mikan sama…" Shiki answered

" Male prostitutes? Really? I thought women are the only one's who are going on that job…." She asked in surprise

" Yes, ojou, back then, but male prostitutes are getting famous nowadays…."

Mikan twirled her rose " Hard to believe…." She said

" Well, I don't care what she does as long as she's attending the summit…." She added

Shiki looked at her…

" I can see you're planning something…..Ojou…"

She ignored his statement " Shiki, let's go, I'm getting tired….." She suddenly said

Shiki bowed " Of course, Ojou…."

Then with a blink of an eye, she and Shiki are racing by jumping on the roofs of the buildings…


	4. Chapter 4

Ljubazna Osoba

Chapter 4: The Appearance

A week had passed since Mikan had performed her plans, she called Hotaru and her friends Anna, Nonoko, Kokoroyome, Kitsuneme, and Yuu to come…..

She was having breakfast when she heard Ayako….

" Mikan ojou sama, your guests had arrived …" She said as she bowed

" Let them in…" She commanded

There entered her six close friends from the academy…..at first glance, they look like ordinary people, but if you mess with them, they are dangerous than any other monsters in the world

She smiled at them " Welcome…."

" Hello, baka…" Hotaru greeted as she sat beside her and grabbed a crab roe

" Whoa, Mikan chan, nice house you've got!" Koko exclaimed

" How are you doing Mikan chan?" Anna and Nonoko asked together

" I'm fine …" She said in a lifeless tone

Kitsuneme noticed blue roses on her table " Whoa, I've never seen a blue rose before, how did you find one?"

" Kyoshiro breeded one before….." She said calmly

Because of this, Hotaru took out her baka gun and aimed at Kitsuneme

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

Kitsuneme was thrown in the wall

" Uhhhh, Mikan, don't mind what he just said…he's just a…..curious….." Yuu said as he helped Kitsuneme who mumbled a silent thanks to him

" Don't worry, it's fine… " She said

" Hey, Mikan, what time is the summit? I'm getting excited!" Koko asked again

" It will be at noon, 12:00 pm, to be exact….then after that…"

They all looked surprised

" You idiot! Why didn't you tell us? We could've prepared you know!" Anna exclaimed

" Anyway, what do we need to wear? " Kitsuneme asked

" You should wear formal clothes, but since I'm the head, I need to wear a kimono… But I'm afraid it'll only be for negotiating, later we have to wear a cloak and a mask when killing, that is, to keep the identity of the Yukihara family,…" She said

" I don't care, I want to wear a kimono!" Anna yelled

" Me too!" Nonoko followed

" I want to wear kimono as well…" Hotaru mumbled while munching her crab

" That's settled! Girls will wear kimono and guys wear formal clothes!" Nonoko sighed dreamily

"Yeah, so let's eat already so we can prepare!" Yuu said as he sat down on a chair…..

After eating, everyone went upstairs to get dressed

The guys came out first, looking good as usual with their suites

Then the girls followed

Anna and Nonoko came out first. Anna was wearing a baby pink kimono with cute yellow flower designs, which was secured in an off white colored obi, then she had a red headband that adored her hair. And wooden sandals for her feet. Koko and Kitsuneme looked at her with admiration

Nonoko was wearing a dark blue kimono with little bird designs which is of the color of gold and red, which was secured in a violet obi. Her hair was tied in a beaded ponytail, she's also wearing wooden sandals….. Yuu looked at her adoringly

Next came out Hotaru. She was wearing purple kimono with butterfly gold designs. Her lavender obi complemented her kimono. As for her hair, she wore a plum designed glass flower clip that secured both sides of her hair. She was also wearing wooden sandals…

She looked very enchanting…

Then comes our beautiful brunette, she was wearing a white kimono adorned with blue roses, a light blue obi was tied securely on her waist. Her hair was tied in a clean bun which has a blue rose design at the top, her hair was filled with pearls, but with few short curls dangling at the sides framing her beautiful face, she's also wearing wooden sandals….she looked like a blue rose goddess

The guys praised their looks….

" You guys looked very beautiful!" Kitsuneme said in awe

" Thanks…" The girls said in unison

" Too bad, were going to wear this under the cloaks and masks while doing the killing…" Kitsunime said in disdain

" Hey guys! The limo's in there already! Time to go!" Yuu shouted

They all went inside the limo…..

Yukihara Summit Estates 11:30 am

All the representatives of different businesses came in there, they were chatting amiably, mostly about business…..

All of them are wearing fancy dresses, men are in black tuxedos while the women were dressed in colorful sequenced dresses….

Luna came with her parents, though she's as bored as hell, she still attended the summit since she values her life

" I wonder who was assigned as the new heir of the Yukihara estates in the east " A woman in red dress asked her fellow associates

They were about to talk with each other again, when they heard the speaker

" Good day ladies and gentlemen, may we ask you to please come inside now as we shall commence our negotiations very soon, now, for the way to the conference room, all you have to do is go straight to the main door, then when you entered, turn left and you will see a pillared hallway. Just walk straight in there, and you will see the conference room, thank you and have a good day….

The representatives went inside

They all reached the conference room, different reactions where heard from everyone, admiration, fear, and uneasiness, however, almost everyone marveled about how rich the Yukihara's are…..

The conference room was very spacious, it has very shiny floors that are of green marble design, stood on the edges are pillars that of greek design. The room has big oak doors which were in North, East, West, and South position. Different paintings were hung beautifully on the wall, the paintings are beautiful, but it was scary. Most of the paintings are about humans being sacrificed. One painting showed a burned child hanging on the cross, while people around him are rejoicing, another painting shown a long ladder with a wide stage at the uppermost part… And on that place stood a table with a man lying on it, he's chest were bleeding, while the other man is standing, holding a bleeding dagger on his one hand, while the other hand is holding the heart of the person lying there…

The representatives were a bit scared, so they didn't pay any attention to the other paintings anymore, it made them sick. But still they roamed their eyes in the room, avoiding the paintings, at the corner stood an elegantly designed Victorian glass cabinet…And inside it were stuffed with different weapons that are arranged neatly, most of the weapons are samurai swords, while the others are of the western culture weapons. To add more to the suspense, ancient iron maidens stood beside the cabinet as if guarding it…

Then they looked up, and they gasped…..

At the top center is a beautifully designed crystal chandelier, it looks really gorgeous, but what made them gasp are the iron cages that are hanging freely next to it . The cages were full of spikes inside…

" Is this the gory details that my old man told me?" A young man whispered

" This is more like a torture room…" A man with green hair replied while shaking his head

" This room looks creepy but elegant….." A middle aged man said

" I wonder why the Yukihara's don't hung family portraits or achievements here? I will even appreciate it if they do that instead of the scary paintings, it really creeps me out!" A middle aged woman followed

" Yeah, why don't they put their trophies in there instead of weapons?" An old man of about 60 years old also said pointing at the glass cabinet

The representatives continued to walk to their seats. Their seats and table are long which were placed in large U shape. The seats are covered with white silk that looked soft and comfortable. At the open center part, stood a long table and long chair that are covered with the same white silk as well. All of the tables were filled with neatly arranged blue roses…. Especially on the center, where it almost filled the entire table…

The representatives spoke to each other for a couple of minutes then was silenced when they heard the big oak door in the North opened

The door first revealed two blond men came, one has a short styled hair, while the other has long curly one, both of them are wearing black suits, they both wore earrings, obviously, they are the close body guards of the Yukihara family

The bodyguard who had a long blonde hair took the microphone and said

" Good day ladies and gentlemen, you are about to meet the successor of the Yukihara family of the East branch, so while waiting, please think about any questions or suggestions that will help improve this project , thus it also making the meeting go smoothly…thank you very much for your help!….." He said in a happy tone

After a couple of minutes some people came. Young men who have both sandy brown hair who looks almost identical to each other went out. They look handsome in their brown suit… They sat on the edge of the left side of the center aisle

The next one is a blond man and a woman. The boy was handsome with his spiky hair and liquid brown eyes, he looked elegant with his cream colored suit, and clutching on his arm was the pretty woman who is wearing dark blue kimono. They sat on the edge of the right side of the center isle

Next one who came are two beautiful women. One looks cute with her pink kimono. She sat on the left side of the center aisle, joining the two men in there, while the one who was wearing a purple kimono looked very enchanting… she walked gracefully towards the right side of the center aisle joining the young man, and the pretty woman who is sitting there

And lastly, a brunette came…All eyes are glued on her…everyone had their jaws practically on the ground

She was wearing a white kimono with blue rose designs, she also wore a necklace with of blue rose design, the pearls on her head complemented her hair, and her big hazel orbs looked mesmerizing…..

Every representative was captivated by the brunette in front of them. Despite her kimono, her soft curves are still very visible to the naked eye, she got a beautiful body. She has a creamy ivory complexion. Her skin looks so soft and smooth. Their eyes traveled to her chin up. They can't see any makeup on her face, but she managed to look so lovely. They looked at her rose pink lips that looked soft and luscious, then to her nose, and her naturally rosy cheeks, then lastly, they looked on her eyes. Her eyes are very beautiful, which were enhanced even more by long thick curly lashes, and perfect eyebrows.

But her eyes….it looked so….empty…lifeless… devoid of any emotion at all….

The fact is, the moment she stood in there, she looked like a mannequin…her face looked so blank….

" Good afternoon to all of you…." She started. Her voice was very beautiful like the sound of wind chimes singing beautifully..…..but it was so dead…..

" My name is Mikan Yukihara….The successor of the East Branch of the Yukihara estate….."


	5. Chapter 5

Ljubazna Osoba

Chapter 5

" _Onii chan?" A cute brunette girl of about 9 years old walked to the vast entire garden in the middle of the night, she was wearing a white nightgown and was clutching her teddy bear tightly….._

" _Onii chan? Where are you? I'm scared, please show youself…." She said, she was about to burst into tears_

_The garden looked so dark, and little Mikan was terribly afraid of ghosts… so she really despises going out every night…_

_It's her 10__th__ birthday tomorrow, and Kyoshiro niichan wants to see her, since her daddy won't let her onii chan participate on her birthday. _

_So her Onii chan talked to her earlier and said she should meet him at the garden later tonight…_

_Mikan kept on walking, clutching her teddy bear more tightly….. she walked continuously in the garden…she kept on looking at him when she heard his voice….._

" _Mikan chan!" She heard a soft call_

_She quickly turned her head and saw a handsome boy of about her age. He has bluish black hair and very deep blue eyes. His eyes are like sapphires glowing in the dark….._

_He smiled at her, then offered his hand to her…._

_She quickly ran to him, and embraced him, dropping her teddy bear on the process, she cried on his chest…_

" _Mou, onii chan, It's scary out there! " She complained between her tears_

_Kyoshiro pulled her gently then wiped her tears with his thumb. He looked at her " I'm sorry Mikan chan, I just wanted to give you your gift today, since I can't give it to you tomorrow, you know, dad won't allow me to go to family occasions….."_

_Mikan wiped her cheeks, then smiled brightly " Really? You're going to give me my gift tonight? " _

_He smiled at her_

_She tugged her brother's arm " Then let's go Kyoshiro niichan!" She said_

_She and Kyoshiro went to the deeper part of the garden, then , he rummaged in one of the bushes in there, Mikan looked skeptically at him first, but after a while, he took out a little pink weaved basket with roses blooming on it…._

_Mikan looked at it first, but when the moon shone unto them, the basket revealed a little plant filled with little blue roses that are almost blooming…_

_Mikan's eyes widened. She had never seen a blue rose before… It's her first time to see one…_

_Kyoshiro smiled at his sister, he took her hand, then placed the basket of blue roses on her hands…._

" _That's my gift for you Mikan, Happy 10__th__ birthday!" He greeted her_

_Mikan was speechless. Her big hazel orbs suddenly filled with tears of happiness. She suddenly embraced her onii chan and unknowingly, kissed him on the cheek, which caused her brother to blush_

" _Thank you onii chan! Thank you! This is the best gift I've ever received!" She squealed happily_

_Kyoshiro blushed at his sister " She looked soooooo cute…" He said to himself_

" _It's nothing Mikan chan, I can't afford to buy you an expensive gift, so…..I…."_

_But Mikan stopped him_

" _Nee, Kyoshiro Onii chan, this is the reason why your hands are filled with wounds isn't it? Because you're breeding some flowers just to make this blue rose? Ayako san said you've been getting some blue chemicals in the chemistry room…." She said sadly, but her eyes show appreciation " And that's why onii chan, don't you ever say your gift is nothing because I knew you gave your love in making this gift for me!" She smiled happily_

_Kyoshiro was taken aback, he knew that Mikan, though she was very naïve and an airhead at times, she can be very observant when it comes to people she loves…. He smiled, Mikan really loves him…_

_But Mikan wondered why he brother gave her blue roses….._

_She pulled away gently and blurted her question " Nee, onii chan, why did you give me blue roses? Why didn't you give me red roses? Isn't red roses a sign of love?" _

" _Why don't you like blue roses?"_

_She shook her head immediately " Of course not! It's what onii chan gave me! How can I not like it?"_

_Kyoshiro smiled at her , he tucked a hair back on her ear which caused her to blush…._

" _Mikan, red roses are the common sign of love, and yes, I should give you red roses…. but… red roses can be found everywhere just like other girls, while blue roses are not, because they are rare. Which means that you, Mikan…..you're not an ordinary girl, for me, you are special, for me, you are exquisite, there maybe lots of girls out there, but it is you whom I hanged out with, it is you whom I played with, it is you whom I took care for almost 10 years, and most especially, it is you whom I showered my love, and I find red roses to common to express my love and adoration to you, so I worked hard to breed and give you a special blue rose a rose that will be deserving to you…." He said sincerely_

_Mikan was touched by his words, her Onii chan is really the sweetest and most thoughtful guy she had ever met, she never made a mistake in loving him…_

_Without further ado, he suddenly embraced her back, he showed his love to her through that hug, and Mikan felt it, causing her to blush more, she can also hear her heart pounding on her chest…._

_After a while, they pulled away from each other, Kyoshiro held her hands tightly which was holding the basket of blue roses…._

" _Mikan, promise me that you'll keep the blue roses that I''ve breeded for you, you're going to Alice Academy in the forbidden continent after your birthday isn't it?"_

_She nodded sadly. Her daddy wants her to have her training in the Alice Academy so she can be a perfect successor in the Yukihara family, it pained her greatly, she doesn't want to be separated to Kyoshiro onii chan, she loves him so much…._

_As if reading her mind Kyoshiro held her hands tighter " Mikan, inside the basket is a pouch filled with blue rose seeds, I've made them just for you, when you arrive there, plant them immediately, so that when it blooms, it will remind you of me….. besides, father won't allow me to plant anything here…"_

_Mikan looked at him, and he smiled " I swear I'll always call you everyday while you're there…._

" _I love you Mikan, and I'll always be here for you…" He mumbled then embraced her again…._

_Mikan smiled happily with his words….._

Mikan's train of thoughts were cut off when Hotaru and Anna went out of the door, that means, it's time for her to go…. She walked out of the big oaken door, and into the crowd…..

Mr. Koizumi's POV:

"My name is Mikan Yukihara….The successor of the East Branch of the Yukihara estate….."

Even though her voice was beautiful, it was so dead, I'm sure everyone noticed it….

" She was _beautiful but lifeless_…."

I imagined what it would be like if she will smile, and her eyes full of emotion, she might look even more beautiful and radiant if that happens…

If that happens…

I looked at her lifeless eyes that roamed around the room, obviously scrutinizing the crowd. Her eyes are not even sparkling despite the light, her eyes resembled that of the dolls'….dull and stationary….

I roamed my eyes on the people who sat beside her, they have the same expression as her, they looked like mannequins sitting quietly…

The crowd must've feel the same way, others coughed and others whispered to themselves…..

Even my daughter Luna was curious about them…..

" Do you have any questions about me before we start the conference ladies and gentleman?" She asked

A woman wearing a red suit raised her hand " How old are you Ms. Yukihara?"

" I'm 20 years old " She replied

Another man raised his hand " Ms. Yukihara, I don't need to intervene, but I haven't seen you in any of the Yukihara gatherings, though your brothers have the same case, do you mind telling me how long were you isolated to train in the Alice Academy?"

She looked at him " I stayed there for 10 years, my lord…"

Everyone gasped. Even me….

No way! She was separated from her family when she was just 10 years old? Isn't she too young to qualify for that?

Another man raised his hand, breaking the commotion " Ms. Yukihara, are you fond of blue roses?" He asked

Her lifeless eyes softened a little " Yes…" She answered with a little life in her voice " I love them so much….."

She said those words with pure love and admiration, that everyone was mystified at her sudden change of behavior

" Is that all you wanted to ask about me? " She questioned

No one dared to raise their hands

" If that's the case, we'll start the negotiations right now….."

For some reason, I feel uncomfortable around her, it's as if she was going to do something bad to us….

Normal POV

After that, everyone talked about business proposals suggestions and other negotiations that will take place, and Mikan is doing very well, from the way she talk and the way she negotiate, everything really went smoothly, proving to everyone that she is a worthy successor of the Yukihara family….Everyone was amazed with her, and everyone just adored her….

After 5 hours of mind boggling discussion, Mikan stood up

" You might be hungry and tired ladies and gentlemen, allow our servants to give you some food just to appease your hunger….." She said

She snapped her fingers and from the east door, servants came running to the table carrying food and tea…

Everyone enjoyed the food and drinks, while Mikan stood up, she whispered something to Hotaru, Hotaru nodded then she went back to the door where she came from….

Mikan walked in the dark hallway, she never even bothered to put the lights on since her eyes are already trained in darkness

Mikan was walking when she felt a presence behind her, she prepared herself and inserted a hand inside her kimono, ready to fight…..

" Show yourself!" She said menacingly

Out of nowhere a man with violet hair and black eyes went out raising his hands, Mikan relaxed and stood up " Hayate, what are you doing here?" She greeted the stranger

" Phew! I thought I was gonna be killed Mikan! You still don't change, alert and observant as ever…" He grinned at her

She smirked " Thank you but you haven't answered my question yet…"

" What else ? " He shrugged " To know who will die later, duh…"

" Everyone is excited about it, even Rui…..we even came here just to see it. But I have a hunch who it is…" He added playfully

She snickered, everyone she knows in the academy got excited by this test for some reason…

" Don't worry, you'll know in a short while, I want that person to enjoy the last pleasures of earth before I send that person to hell…." She said as she swiftly took out a pointed samurai

After 2 hours of eating and chatting, Mikan went back to their post, a sign that the final event will commence…

" Ladies and gentleman, please go back to your seats, we are almost at the final event, so we advice you to take your seats, thank you very much for your cooperation…" The short blonde hair announced

Everyone came back to their seats

They finalized all the suggestions, then decided on the project that was best for the companies…then they planned on the things that needs to do then executing it as soon as the plans are finished…

They are about to go when…

Suddenly, Mikan stood up, then roamed her eyes on the crowd

" Mr. And Mrs. Koizumi, I want to express my deepest apology for what happened to your family…" She said in a dead pretend caring voice, though in truth, she wanted to chop them into pieces already

The audience seemed to be surprised by her actions? Who knew that the Yukihara family knows how to sympathize with people? The crowd suddenly began to admire her more, that despite those lifeless and professional action of hers, she knows how to care to people…..

And that's what Mikan was trying to do…..

To capture the hearts of people…

The Koizumi family seemed surprised, being at the spotlight, they were secretly happy , Mr. Koizumi was about to answer when Luna stepped on the spotlight" Yes, Yukihara san…." She said faking some tears " There are times we have nothing to eat, I really feel sorry for my parents….They even have to work very hard these days! " She brawled

" I didn't know Luna is a very bad actress…" Mikan mused

" Oh, please…" Hotaru whispered silently while Nonoko snorted

" What a horrible acting!" Kitsuneme whispered silently to Koko, talking very fast

" I doubt if the crowd believed her…" Koko shot back

Mikan seemed unaffected by these, she went out of the table, then with a very sugary voice she spoke to Luna

" I'm very sorry to hear that….." She replied, her voice full of sympathy

Mikan was about to talk when Narumi whispered something at her, she nodded…..then without further ado, she looked at her watch

" I want to spend more time with you, but I guess I have to go….." She said formally  
>" And Mr. and Mrs. Koizumi? " She said, focusing on them<p>

Luna just looked at her excitedly

" I want to extend my sympathy to your whole family, and please spend more time to the people you love….. " She said " _coz I will kill you later tonight!" _She added mentally

The she looked at the crowd " This Summit is adjourned, I hope to meet you all next time when negotiations and meetings are needed….that is all, enjoy your day and have a happy weekend…" She said in finality

She started to walk away but lots of people, especially men went near her, just so that, they can _shake_ her hand

" She's got very soft and warm hands…" Some men mused

The representatives started to go home after a few minutes of talking with each other

When all the people were out, Mikan then narrowed her eyes, then she looked at her companions who just nodded with her

" Prepare yourselves, for tonight, I will prove myself worthy to be the head of the Yukihara East Branch!" She thundered

All of them looked at here in acknowledgement

" I want to thank you all for coming here, in return, I will allow you to participate in the Killing test that will happen later, and in order to cover your identities, you must wear the proper attires for the event, now ladies and gentlemen, let's proceed, since the night is not getting any younger, let us go and gather and show to our victims how ruthless the Yakuzas are in killing people!"

" _Tonight is the night, prepare yourself, Koizumi Luna!"_


	6. Chapter 6

Ljubazna Osoba

Chapter 6:

The Killing test, is a traditional test of the Yukihara family. According to their ancestors, in order to rule the world, one must forget one's heart in order to become ruthless and cunning, a sign that he or she will do everything to keep his/her place in the society…..The main point of the test is to be brave and strong…..

To perform this test, the successor must kill random people in front of the elders….. Not just that, the victim is one of the people invited, which means, that the victim is a surprise…

Then, to perform the killing, the ancient samurai sword of the Yukihara family should be used, nothing else…

And lastly, the successor must make the victim suffer, let the victim cry and beg for forgiveness….

For those who's successor don't have grudge to anyone, this test is alright….

But for those successors who have grudge to someone, this test is perfect…..

And it was like that for Mikan

The second rule for this test is, keep the elders entertained, let them watch the whole scene, for them to let you see how cold hearted you are at the same time, how ruthless you are…

But, the successor also needs to be protected…As such, plans of _trickery_ are used, mainly to fool the victim/victims, and they will, who won't be when you're scared out of your wits?

" Shit! "

Luna cursed, her parents leaved her in the middle of that goddamn Summit!

Luckily, a taxi driver was passing by and brought her home…..She made out with him, which caused the driver to let her off without paying…

She smirked when she remembered what that brunette girl told her, and yes, she was sympathizing with her and her family, and she has to use that, she's going to take advantage of her, who knows? Maybe she can hook up with one of the males there and then get out from that filthy house of theirs…..

The moment she knew her family went bankrupt, she was mad as hell, her parents didn't know what happened to all their assets, as such, she began to throw tantrums and started to hate them, even though it's her fault…

She has to plan on what to do, after all, the Yukihara girl had given her sympathy, and she will wrap her and the rest of the Yukihara family to her little fingers….oh yes!

She was walking silently until she reached their mansion…..actually, they can only stay there for a week now since they are drowned in bankruptcy….

She entered without further ado, when she opened the door, she was shocked….

All of her relatives are there…but all of them are tied and their eyes were sealed shut….

It took minutes for Luna to recover, and after that, she immediately ran to them…

But as she was about to touch them, someone knocked her on her nape, she felt her vision getting blurry…..then her eyelids dropping…..

But before she fainted, she saw six cloaked guys surrounding her…

Meanwhile, in the Ancient Murder Mansion of the Yukihara's….

The mansion was not that special, this mansion is just a big empty space filled with pillars, ancient weapons, and mastiffs, and secret trap doors that kills people who attempted to enter the mansion….and underneath are thousands and thousands of bones, human bones, animal bones….you name it…

And this mansion is the place where they perform their own _murderous_ intentions…

Anyone in the family can murder people here, wether it's an annoying reporter, or an irritating employee, or an associate that endangered them…killings, tortures and punishments are performed here…

As such, the mansion was filled with cameras to monitor the said place…..

It was once said that this place was a cursed ones, because everytime people passed here, they feel very uneasy…

Not to mention the garden…..

The garden is like any vast gardens in any mansion, large and filled with trees…But this is not the case in the Ancient Murder Mansion, the tree trunks are of the color red…Not to mention poles filled the garden. The poles where also filled with chains…..

It is said that the ancestors of the Yukihara family used to torture people outside the gardens… in front of the people, so they can see how ruthless they are….

In the center of the mansion, 5 large screens can be seen on the center of the mansion. They look like the walls of the mansion except that it looked like a tv screen, and in those screen, 5 men can be seen…..

On the left side is the head of the Yukihara Family, Izumi Yukihara, and on the right side is his brother Kazu Yukihara…

In the middle were three old men…The one who was sitting next to Izumi was a bald old man with an arrow on his head, his black eyes expresses strong discipline and control on himself, he looked strong and willpowered, and despite his age, muscles are still visible on his arms….He's name is Rowa Yukihara, the one in charge of the trainings and physical strength of the Yukihara Family

Next to the bald one is an old man who has long white hair….his gray eyes are calm, but underneath those eyes, anyone can sense that he's dangerous, he looked smart and understanding….and like the bald man, he has muscular arms despite his age…..

His name is Skyle Yukihara, the one in charge for manners and studies of the Yukihara family, what use is the successor if the successor has no brain and manners?

And lastly Leth Yukihara, despite his age, he still has the color of his hair, and his green eyes look as young as ever, he looked like the type to contradict against rules, and he held his head high as if he's proud of himself….and he was…. He was the one who was in charge of the financial, business, and meetings of the Yukihara family, as such, he was one of the most respected since he was the reason for the fruitful success of the Yukiharas….

And in front of them is Mikan, who is kneeling and bowing on them as a sign of respect, she was wearing a black cloak this time, but it didn't hinder her to show her beauty in front of the elders…. After a while, she raised her head and looked boldly at them…

The elders and her uncle scrutinized her….

" You've grown to be a very lovely flower, dearest Mikan…." Skyle said in admiration….

" And you look strong despite your fragile appearance, and the way you handled the negotiations really admired us to the core, you are also a very smart one too, worthy to be a successor…." Rowa said….

" So tell me, can you handle the test?" Leth asked, obviously questioning her abilities…..

" I am ready to show how ruthless and cold hearted I am my lords…." Mikan said in a cold voice but full of respect….. " I am ready to prove myself worthy of being a Yukihara….." She added

Leth smiled in admiration " A girl with a spirit…I like that….."

" Alright then, Mikan, we'll give the floor to you, you are free to carry your victim NOW….." Izumi instructed his daughter

" Of course father…." She said then put on her doll mask

Mikan snapped her fingers and out of nowhere iron cages suddenly dropped from above….it landed on the cold white marbled floor…

Inside the first iron cage on the left side where several men tied up…and on the right iron cage contained women who were also tied. Both of the parties have their eyes sealed shut…

And on the center cage is strawberry blonde girl, and she was shaking with fear…

Behind the cages are eight cloaked guys who are wearing white masks. Two of them have sun symbols on their mask, the other two have moon signs on their mask, while the rest have star symbols on their mask….

The room suddenly darkened, but light from the screens shone inside the room…

Mikan wearing a Doll Mask, completely covering her appearance, went in the cage of where the women was and unlocked it…

She then gave the signal to her comrades to reveal their eyes open. The one who was wearing has a moon symbol on her mask took out some sort of control, then she pressed it….

Instantly, the victims have their eyes spared, they looked shocked and was about to protest, but was silenced by fear….

Mikan released the women who looked at her, smirking evilly, she took out her samurai, and with a quick slash, she ripped all of their clothes in one swift…The women were filled with shame and suddenly covered their naked bodies…..they are confused and scared

The men started to yell at her

" Why you!" A middle aged man warned

But she ignored them, she snapped her fingers and suddenly, the big wall at the back opened, revealing lots of bad looking guys who are looking hungrily at naked females….

The women widened their eyes at them and then they screamed…

The bad looking guys started to drool…

" Hey, I want the curly one…." One of them said

" After being imprisoned for a while, it's time to satisfy our needs…

Mikan deepened her voice and said in a very creepy voice

" Do whatever you want with those women, as long as you get rid of them…"

The bad looking men started their pick, and then, they all sexually assaulted them in front of the elders, in front of Mikan's friends, and in front of Mikan…

The mansion were filled with bloodcurdling screams, whimpers, and countless begging….

The older Koizumi men started to drop on their knees…..

" No!My wife!"

" My daughter!"

"Nooooooooooo!"

" Please!Stop this nightmare!"

" We're begging you ! Please stop this!"

They all asked as they looked at the cloaked guys….

But the said guys looked at the scene blankly, as if they are watching normal scene

Luna was just looking with a shocked face, she can't even talk….

The sexual assault was ended in almost five hours, the older Koizumi men just looked in horror, they are shocked to their cores, they can't even speak

After the bad looking guys were sent out, the women who were robbed of their dignities were lying on the floor, looking blankly at the walls…..

Mikan then went into the scene, without a word, she decapitated the women, some of them screamed, others don't, others just accepted it, and the remaining resisted at first and tried escaping, but the other cloaked guys blocked their way resulting for them to be decapitated in a horrible manner….

The older Koizumi men just looked at the Doll Masked _man,_ then without further ado, the said person swiftly walked to their cage, then released them…..

The Koizumi men looked around, they all clutched the dead bodies of the women who are precious to them, and Mikan and the others just allowed them to wail…..

After letting them pass their diatribe, they looked at the cloaked men with raging anger and rage

" You're all son of a bitch!" One of them screamed

" You bastards! What the hell did we do to you for us to deserve this!"

Swiftly they attacked them, but they all dodged their attacks, the cloaked guys jumped away from the said place, and the only one remaining is the cloaked guy who was wearing a doll mask

" Look! That cloaked guy who was the mastermind of all of these was left behind!" One of them screamed

" What an idiot! What can he do now, while he's just alone?"

" Hey doll face ! Aren't you afraid that you're friends left you behind?" One of them taunted

" Idiots….." Mikan thought

They all attacked her together, but she dodged all of their attacks in one swift motion, she didn't even use 1/8 of her strength, this men are starting to make her bored…..

The Koizumi men were all frustrated by this, they can't even land a scratch on that cloaked person…

Mikan, getting bored is starting to get impatient, she wants to make that Luna bitch who was just looking away, suffer right now….

They attacked her again but nothing seems to work….

" What are you a monster?" One of them snarled

Mikan just sighed, without further ado, she cut one of them on the abdomen then released his intestines…then let him suffer a horrible death, she also did the same thing to others, but for some, she decapitated their heads slowly hearing their cries and outburst before letting them die….while for the remaining ones, she skinned them alive….they are already begging for her to stop but she heed nothing, and just continued her work…

Luna was already screaming like hell….

She was about to kill the last one when the middle aged man which was her guest awhile ago, Mr. Koizumi, looked at her in the eyes….

" Tell me, what did we do to you that you harbor such hatred for us?" He croaked

Mikan stopped walking towards him, but a fraction of second, she resumed her pace, and then pointed her samurai at him

" Please! That's all I'm asking you, the reason why, please do it before you kill me!" He pleaded

She quickly went to his side

' You better blame your daughter for what she did, if not for her, you'll still be alive and living peacefully right now…" She whispered silently then decapitated the man slowly

The man started to scream

" Daddy!" Luna screamed

But before her dad can respond, his head was already dropped on the ground

Luna suddenly went into panic, the cloaked guy who just killed her father is now walking towards her…._his _cloak were stained with blood and is shinning in the moonlight, making the person look scarier….

" Now, it's your turn!" Mikan pointed at her

Mikan went near her cage and unlocked it….

Luna went out shakily but she managed to look brave at her

" You bastard! Do you have any idea what you've done! I can tell this to the authorities-"

But Mikan just laughed

" Really? " She mocked " That is, if you're going to come out here _alive_…."

Fear was evident in her eyes…

" You, I will never ever forgive you for what you've done!" Luna screamed as she pointed at Mikan then to her friends

"Oh., please, get this over already…." Hotaru thought impatiently when Luna accidentally _pointed _at her

" What a horrible acting even at the verge of death!" Kitsuneme thought behind his cloak

" Here it comes!" Koko whispered to Kitsuneme " I'm so excited!"

" Tell me, Koizumi san, would you mind telling me about the man whom you hooked up 3 months ago?" Mikan asked

She looked bewildered at her question…..

" I repeat, can you tell me about the man whom you hooked up 3 months ago? " She asked again as she pointed her samurai on her throat

Scared out of her wits, she answered " W-well, he's n-nice, and k-kind, and he treated me kindly….." Luna started

" Then?"

" Well….. I got tired of him so there! All he ever talk about is his sister is like this, and like that, I got bored with him so I broke up with him " She screamed. " Happy!"

Mikan was shocked for a second, she swore that she went to standstill for a while, but after a second she regained her composure, she lifted her chin up and walked towards her, determined to finish her interrogation

" _My poor sweet brother….."_

" I see, what a demoness you are, my dear….." She replied dryly

" So what? I'm a bitch, I play with men's feelings so there!"

Mikan got irritated by this, she really want to rip her into pieces already

" This will be my last question to you, what is the name of the man whom you hooked up 3 months ago?" Mikan pressed

" How the hell should I know while you're scaring me out of my wits!" She screamed

again

But Mikan passed her sword in her side, making her shudder

Luna put a finger on her chin…." Ummmmm, his-his name? Uhhhhhhhh" She pondered then looked at her with fear " I'm sorry bastard, I don't remember…"

That did it….

" Is that so?" Mikan said. Her jaw tightened…..

" If that's the case, let me refresh your memory…."She said as the two creepy cloaked guys suddenly held her arms….

Luna looked at her in panic

" What the fuck are you trying to do again?" She yelled hysterically

But she just ignored her, while the two cloaked guys tightened their hold at her

Mikan walked towards her, wiping the blood on her samurai

Luna trembled " W-what are y-you g-gonna d-do?"

Mikan just looked at her beneath her mask

A bloodcurdling scream was heard all over the mansion…

There on the ground was Luna's arm….. The doll faced _guy_ just sliced her right arm swiftly, the cloaked guy who has star symbols on his mask , and was the one holding her arm suddenly let go of it causing it to fell on the ground, blood was pouring out of her arm…..

Luna just looked at her with painful eyes

Mikan looked at her blankly " I think you need more recollections…." She said then sliced her other arm , causing the other guy who have a sun symbol on his mask to let go of her arm as well, dropping it on the floor

Luna screamed, her knees suddenly gave up, and she crumbled on the floor… She was crying loudly because of pain

Luna kept on crying, she looked at her with hateful eyes "What the hell did I do for you to cut off my body parts!"

" If you want me to stop torturing you, tell me the name of the man that you played three months ago!" She snarled

" I told you I don't remember!" Luna shot back

Mikan got pissed, without further ado, she ran her samurai to her left leg, this time, separating them effectively from her body….

Luna's scream got louder, she's hysterical already " No!No!No!My leg! My leg! My leg!"

Luna kept on screaming " My leg! My arm! Give it back!"

Mikan just looked at her with furious eyes

" I'm getting bored of you, now tell me!" She thundered

But Luna just cried in disdain, she bowed her head unable to take what is happening to her

But she just looked at her, her eyes devoid of any emotion

" Like what you're feeling? Luna my dear? " She sneered

" Stop it! Leave me alone! What's the big deal of you doing this to me? I never did anything wrong to you, I-"

Mikan glared angrily at her beneath her doll mask" You DIDN'T! " She said menacingly " You don't have the right to say that because you took away EVERYTHING from me! And just because of you're selfishness, someone here is already _dead_ right now!" She hissed angrily as she raised her sword again and cut her other leg, separating it from her…

Luna let out a bloodcurdling scream again

Desperately, Luna looked at the other cloaked guys . She looked at them desperately, asking for help…..

But they seem to look at her in disgust….

Mikan is angry and is getting bored, and without further ado, she kicked the body upward in a supine position then stabbed the sword straight to her soft abdomen…...

She made a vertical line on her abdomen, then sliced her way through

Luna screamed, but instead of voice, blood came out of her mouth

By the use of sword , she slowly took out her intestines, to make her suffer more, she sliced and separated her intestines one by one before taking it out of her

Luna coughed more blood

Her audience seemed to be entertained by her brutality and ruthlessness

Then, she went to her head. Sheknows that Luna's heart is still pumping, so she's still alive

She slowly raised her sword as Luna looked at her , then sheyelled loudly at her….

" Luna Koizumi, you caused me so much pain and suffering and now…"

Hotaru, Nonoko, Anna, Yuu, Koko, Kitsuneme, Hayate, and Rui started clapping

" Kiss yourself good night!" She concluded as she stabbed her throat, reversing it, then went to her head

" His name is…Kyoshiro Yamaguchi….Luna Koizumi!" Mikan screamed as she sliced her head in a horizontal manner decapitating her, letting her blood splurt out

Blood stained the shiny green marble floors.

There on the floor is the scattered body parts of Luna Koizumi, she looked liked a toy beaten and broken to many pieces….

Together with the body parts of her whole family

She removed her doll mask, then took the hood of her cloak, the lights went on, and the mansion was lighted again, making the horrific view more visible

Mikan faced the large plasma screen as she did so, it automatically revealed the gorgeous head of the Yukihara family….Izumi Yukihara, the elders and her uncle who were clapping at her…

" That was a good show, Mikan my dear!" Skyle said in between claps

" I like the way you torture your victims before killing them…." Rowa followed

" You have my respects now, Mikan…."Leth said

They roamed their eyes in the room, showing no sympathy at the bodies scattered on the floor

Mikanbowed at them, with bloodied gloves, shekneeled down while raising the bloodied sword in her hands…

With bold words _Mikan_ declared " Father, I passed the Killing test, if that's not enough, I am ready to murder again another family….." She said coldly

The elders looked at her with amusement dancing on their eyes

Izumi just nodded " You did well my daughter, I never expected you to be as brutal as this…." He looked at the bodies then back to her " I thought you're even going to grind her…. Like what Rei did to his past victim when he did the Killing test, oh, and Tsubasa chopping them into pieces, not to mention Yoichi killing them slowly by putting them in the brink of insanity, I was looking forward for those, but I guess I was wrong since all of you have your own signature killings…."

The other cloaked guys flinched by what he said

" Anyway, dear daughter, we are glad that you have passed the first test in becoming the head of the Yukihara family" He said with authority. While the others on the plasma screen just smiled at her…they gave her a she's-deserving-kind-of-look

Mikan stood up and looked at him " Dad, may I know what that means? " She asked questioningly

The others looked at them in surprise

" Well, we spoke to each other, together with the elders, since your still young and a woman may I add, we thought you need a _companion_ while handling the business ….." He replied

She glared at her father " What do you mean by _companion_?" She asked sharply

This time, Skyle Yukihara answered

" Mikan, sweetheart, you've proven yourself enough, in knowledge, in fighting, in physical traits, you are perfect my dear, but we felt something was _missing, _it's not that we underestimate your capabilities, but we thought you badly need a man beside you more specifically, a fiancée…." He explained

" I'm sorry my lord, but I don't think I need a man beside me, I am perfectly capable of handling myself…" She answered politely but sharply

Kazu sighed " That's what we're worried about Mikan, your future, remember you are the President of the Yukihara East Branch, and in order to continue our bloodline, you must produce an heir, how will you find a man if you keep on blowing your head and isolate yourself from potential suitors?"

Mikan clenched her fist " Are my abilities as an heiress not enough to prove myself to you that I need a man to assist me?" She asked, hurt is evident in her voice

Rowa smiled in sympathy " Mikan, our dearest, you don't get the point, the main reason why we are asking you to have a fiancée, is for your own good, we want someone to assist you in flourishing the Yukihara family business, you are perfect yes, but you need to be open minded, learn to accept new ideas, moreover, you need a man so that someone can protect you, so that someone can carry you with pride and dignity, and most importantly, someone who will cherish you, adore you, and most specifically, to _love _you…."

"Mikan, we want you to be happy, be filled with life, all of the members of the Yukihara family may have dark lives, but they are contented, that's because they know someone was loving them despite their dark nature and looking at you now, we can't help but be worried, you're like a walking doll, you don't have any life in your body, we want you to enjoy life, don't waste your beauty and talent Mikan, use it to be happy…" Leth advised

" They are only after my riches….they are all the same except you guys, once I lost my youth, they will trash me away…" She whispered childishly

" Mikan, don't generalize all males…." Izumi reminded his daughter

" But, father….." She pleaded

" Mikan, do you have a boyfriend as of now?" Kazu sidetracked

She shook her head

" Then we'll give you a fiancée then…." He replied

" What? But…."

" Nonsense Mikan, we'll give you a fiancée, wether you like it or not since you don't have one….."

Mikan sighed

" But-"

Mikan looked at them hopeful

" If you haven't fallen inlove with him within 6 months, you can discard him….." Izumi said

Mikan smiled at him " You mean I can kill him?"

Izumi smiled at her " Yes, and you will have your freedom, we really are against it, but since we felt bad forcing you into marriage, if you manage to live through that, then you can live peacefully on your own….."

Mikan exhaled in relief

" But-"

She looked at Skyle Yukihara

" You will have the freedom if the both of you told us you don't love each other…."

Mikan widened her eyes at them

Amusement danced in the panel's eyes when they saw her horrified expression

" Let us shorten the explanation for your benefit Mikan, You will become the president of Yukihara East Branch if you're married, but if after 6 months, if you and the fiancée that we have chosen for you didn't fall in love with each other, you will have your freedom, meaning you will have the complete control of the Yukihara estates, with no man whatsoever…." Leth explained

" Thank you gentlemen…."

" Now, that the test is over gentlemen, I think we should give a time for my niece to rest, all these planning and execution must've cost her a lot…." Kazu said formally

" Oh, by the way, Mikan, don't feel that you're the only one suffering, you're not the only one in this predicament, all of your companions are having the same problems…." Rowa added

" And Mikan?" Izumi looked sharply at his daughter

Mikan looked at him

" Whoever he is, that will be assigned to you, I want you to treat him nicely, the way the wives treat their husbands, I don't want hearing any news that you're acting like a deranged cannibal and that you embarrassed our family by showing lack of hospitality, if you do, you know I'll punish you for that…." He warned

She looked at them with horror while the others nodded

" I'll see you guys later…" Skyle said

" I am looking forward to your growth Mikan…." Rowa said

" I hope to see you flourish in no time, our dearest jewel…" Leth followed

" I hope to see you soon Mikan…" Kazu bid formally

" I shall see you in six months time, honey… " Izumi said then winked

Mikan looked at them and then bowed " Good day to you all and sorry for disturbing you in your work…."

Then with that, the plasmas automatically shut off

The other guys took of their masks

" Phew! That was on heck of a test!" Koko said as he removed his star signed mask

" I was holding the bitch's arm earlier, and it's not easy you know! Especially when Mikan cut off her arm, I mean, I'm not used to holding an _arm_ alone…"

" You're not the only one! " Hayate exclaimed as he took off his sun signed mask " I was holding the bitch's arm as well

" Shut up you two!" Rui silenced them as he took off his sun signed mask also

" I thought this will end tomorrow morning, what a waste….." Kitsuneme sighed as he took of his star signed mask also

" To be honest, I'm looking forward of you hanging her on the poles, but I guess, your temper exploded and you killed her right away…" Hotaru followed as she took off her moon signed mask

" She even pointed at us!"" Anna and Nonoko exclaimed together as they took off their star signed mask as well

"Well, at least Mikan chan performed a successful test and that's all that matters, right?" Yuu asked as he also took off his moon signed mask

Mikan just looked at the scattered body parts below her, she still can't believe that she is capable of such things, sure, the academy had trained her to be a heartless assassin, but there are times that she still can't get over it, like now…..

After looking at it, she then took out her blue rose pendant and looked at it….

"_I've done avenging your death brother, I know it's wrong, but it's the only way on how I can give justice to your death… but I can't believe that I need to deal with another problem._" She thought

" Mikan sama?"

Mikan turned her head back

" We're going to clean this mess, please go back to your mansion to have a rest, I'm sure your tired…." Narumi said as he took the sword away from her….

" He's right Mikan ojou, just leave this to us…" Shiki followed

Mikan smiled a lifeless smile " Thank you…."

" Now, let's go, we should rest, all these killing and preparing made me tired!" Koko exclaimed as he went out to the door

" That guy!" Anna followed

The others followed to, silently, they all went out of the mansion…

As they went out, Mikan asked her companions

" Hey, you guys, are you also getting married?" She asked them

All of them except Hotaru looked at her sheepishly

" Well, I'm engaged to Anna…." Koko admitted sheepishly while Anna blushed

" And I'm engaged to Nonoko…" Yuu said shyly, while Nonoko elbowed him on the abdomen

" And I'm engaged to Sayuri Kerter…." Kitsuneme said while scratching his head

" I'm still looking…." Rui said

" And I'm making a clone of cool blue sky to be my partner!" Hayate exclaimed

Mikan turned to Hotaru " How about you?"

" I'm still waiting, like you….." She replied

Mikan smiled

" Well, at least I'm not alone in this…." She blurted

Everyone looked at her

" We told you Mikan, you are not alone…" Koko said

" We'll always be here, even though were busy, we're always be together!" Nonoko exclaimed to her

" Thanks guys…." She smiled back in return

Then they all embraced each other

Tomorrow is a big day…

########################

Thank you so much to all the people who visited and read my stories!

Thanks for the review!

I love you all so much!

I read some emails and asked me what the meaning of " Ljubazna Osoba " Well, I'll reveal it at the end of the story! but just to give you a hint, it's a Croatian language. I love giving unusual titles to my story...

Please review this chapter! :)

Thank you all again!


	7. Chapter 7

Ljubazna Osoba

Chapter 7: Searching for the fiancée

It was a wonderful sunny morning, and our brunette was walking silently on the green grass, her lime summer dress was flowing gently by the sway of the breeze

She continued her pace until she reached a tomb

Kyoshiro Yamguchi

Born: December 17

Died: March 23

Mikan smiled as she knelt down on the grass and put down the blue roses that she bought with her

" Brother, I'm done finishing the test, at the same time, avenging your death…" She started

" I was really shocked when I found out that I need to have a fiancée, can you believe it?"

" But still, you're the one in my heart, and will always be…."

" And you know what? I also started flourishing the business, I'm taking steps towards my dreams, Onii chan, I hope you continue to watch and guide me as long as I'm alive…."

_As long as I'm alive….._

Mikan laughed sadly

" You know, onii chan, many people are telling me that I'm the " walking doll", coz I have the most lifeless and most blank expression, not to mention cold and hard as a diamond, I also carried lots of blue roses with me, hence my name…"

" It's quite an irony, right? You always call me little miss sunshine back then, because I always smile no matter what happens to me…"

Then she clutched her hands

" But…it's hard, onii chan, it's hard….without you on my side…without you talking to me…..and without you loving me…." She said as tears started to form in her eyes

" I-I love you onii chan! I love you so much, you don't know what it means the moment you were gone, you don't know how it pained me so much when you left without saying goodbye! Why! Why do you have to fall in love with someone like her and end up in this graveyard!" She bawled

She cried again, and again

It took her a few minutes before she stopped crying, she was about to wipe her tears when she saw a hand offering her a handkerchief

She looked up and saw Hayate, his other hand was holding a bouquet of roses, together with him was Rui

" W-what a-are you doing here? I thought you all went home? Or flew back somewhere…"

Rui smiled gently " We're here to give our respects to Kyoshiro…."

Without any word, Hayate put down the flowers on the tomb. Mikan looked at it with surprise

" Violet roses? When did you breed one? " She asked

" Actually, Hotaru was the one who breeded that, we don't want to get more blue roses from you so we asked her for some…." Hayate replied

"Thanks guys…." Mikan whispered sincerely

Rui and Hayate smiled

Rui patted her head " Mikan, that's why we're here, we're always be here for you, even if we're children of the underworld….."

" Stop with the mushy stuff ok, Rui?" Hayate complained

Rui laughed

" Mikan, since we're here to give our respects , would you mind to wait a little? I want us to go home together, we're going to fly this afternoon and we want to spend some time with you….." Hayate said

" Of course….." Mikan said as she started to walk to the side and gave the boys some privacy

Natsume was cleaning the bar that morning, he had earned almost 10,000 yen yesterday, and well, ¼ of it will go to their apartment/bar, and other expenses such as water and electricity. He was cleaning while Ruka was cooking their breakfast

Out of nowhere, Tono went out, he was clutching his head

" Argh! I'm not going to drink that Moonshine again!" He exclaimed

" Is it too strong?" Natsume asked

" You have no idea!" He shot back

" Well, then don't drink more of that moonshine!" Ruka yelled as he went out of the kitchen with their breakfast

Tono roamed his eyes around " Where's Naisho?"

" He went out last night to take a client…." Natsume answered as he lifted the mop and squeezed it's contents on the drainage…."

" Well, I heard you made lots of bucks yesterday…."

" Yeah, we did…" Ruka said as he placed the plates and chopsticks on the table " Table's set you guys, chow in!" He said

All three of them went to their chairs then they started eating

They were at the middle when Naisho barged inside

" Hey you guys!" Naisho yelled as he went near them

" What asshole?" Tono replied in between mouthfuls

" Hey, Natsume, you did went to bed with that Koizumi woman right?" Naisho asked as his green eyes flickered to Natsume

" Yeah, so?" Natsume replied

" Well, she and her family just went missing! Not to mention their riches were swiped out in a flash!" He exclaimed

" Really?" Ruka said

" Not my problem, she paid me, and that's all that matters, she's a slut anyway…" He replied as he munched his sausage

" Well, I just thought you know and hey! I was shocked when I found out!…." Naisho said as he picked a piece of scrambled egg

" Hey, that's mine!" Tono exclaimed

Naisho ignored him " Well, that's not all folks, I heard that the new president of the Yukihara East Branch is a very beautiful woman….and they say she was very smart and talented….."

" Really? Can you find a way for me to hook up with her, with her riches, she sure has a lot to spare!" Tono said as he finished his scrambled egg

" Tono, do you have a deathwish?" Naisho shot back

" Why? Who are they anyway?" Natsume asked

Naisho and Tono looked at them

" What? We really don't know who are they…" Ruka told them

" You've gotta be kidding me! The Yukihara family is the top businessman as well as the top mafia here in Japan…." Tono said

" There are top10 famous families here in Japan, they are businessmen and at the same time, members of mafia, the first one is the Yukihara family, the second one is Imai, followed by Ayame, Matsudaira, Yome, Tobita, Tohru, Ogasawara, Umenomiya and Harada, then after them, common rich families, such as that Koizumi whom Natsume ransacked last night…." Naisho said as he grabbed a cup

" Whoa, didn't know about that…." Ruka said

" Well, they are a mystery, those ten families don't show their faces in public, and not even the media can force them to do so….. anyway who would if you value your life so much?" Naisho said as he sipped his coffee

" Are they really in for killing people?" Natsume asked

Tono shrugged " Well, yeah, that's what they say, rumors had it that they kill people for slight infraction of their rules…"

" Sounds dangerous…." Ruka shrugged

" That's why people are careful when dealing with them, they are assassins by nature, they can kill you without knowing it…" Naisho replied

Silence followed after that….

" Well, enough about that, I'm going to take a shower, I need to be presentable to have more clients later…" Natsume said as he chugged down his milk then took his utensils

" I'm going too…." Ruka seconded as he stood gathering his utensils

Tono then looked at Niasho " Hey, how's your client last night?"

Naisho rolled his eyes " She was such a nagger! I tell you, if she's not my client, I will surely strangle her to death!"

" Well, gotta go! " Naisho said as he walked upstairs

" Hmp! Those guys…." Tono said as he exhaled then he scanned his eyes, then it widened " Hey, they left me the dishes! Argh! You guys are so mean!" He yelled at them

But the bastards just ignored his call and proceeded to their own rooms

" Oh dear, I guess I have to wash the dishes again…." He said then went to the sink and started his work

" What!"

Mikan looked at her father furiously in the plasma screen " Are you saying he's my fiancée?" Mikan pointed disgustingly at the picture

Shiki looked at the printed picture out of curiosity, then his eyes widened " He's…."

Mikan huffed her cheeks " Yeah, he's that male prostitute whom Koizumi was having sex a week ago…"

Narumi looked at her in a very shocked expression " Really?"

Shiki looked at his master in disdain " Are you sure Izumi dono? He's a prostitute, a slut, are you saying you're giving the precious jewel a scumbag as her fiancée?"

Izumi looked at them calmly " We have our own reasons why…." He replied

" But dad-"

Izumi looked at his daughter sternly " Mikan, it's time to stop your delusional love, I know you love Kyoshiro, but give yourself a chance to love someone, and be happy. Besides, I'm sure Kyoshiro will also tell you the same thing if he was alive…."

Mikan bowed, her eyes covered by her bangs " Yeah, but not with a prostitute, he's dirty, and he only cares about money…"

Izumi sighed " Mikan, give this young man a chance, I also questioned the elders why, but the moment I learned what happened to him, my thoughts about him disintegrated…..besides…" Izumi smiled, which softened his features " You can help him get through with this, you are after all, our little miss sunshine right?"

" There is no little miss sunshine anymore, dad….." She shot back

" I don't believe that, deep down, you still are…." Izumi said then went back to his serious face " Get him now, Mikan and teach him our ways, if both of you don't fell inlove with each other, you can get rid of him…."

Mikan then raised her head then exhaled " Alright father…."

" Good, I'm expecting to see him tomorrow…." He said in finality, then the screen shut off

Mikan massaged her temples afterwards " This is getting harder by the second….."

She then took her phone and dialed Hotaru's number

" Imai speaking…" A cold voice said

" Hotaru, you won't believe who will be my fiancée….." She said in a grave voice

" A male prostitute, I presume?" She said

" How did you know?" She asked in a bored tone, not surprised

" Well, my fiancée is a male prostitute too, typical of those baka elders, I have no idea what's going on in their heads…." Hotaru replied " Not that I care really, I think I'll just shut myself in the attic for half a year then kill him…"

Mikan let out a bitter laugh " I think I should consider that… what's his name?"

" Ruka Nogi…"

" Well, you want me to find out about your fiancée?" She asked

" Yes, if you please…"

" That'll be 50,000 yen…"

" I'll put it in your account…" She said just upload his files on my pc

" His name?"

" Natsume Hyuuga…."

" It'll be in your pc for a few minutes…"

Later in the afternoon

" Well, Ms. Yukihara and Ms. Imai, this is the room where she's staying…" The nurse said nervously as she opened the door

They both entered, there they saw the doctor checking the patient's chart

The doctor smiled when they saw them " Ms. Yukihara, Ms. Imai, nice to see you, you're looking well…"

Mikan looked at him " Why thank you Dr. Noda…."

Dr. Noda suddenly coughed " Well, what do you want to know about Aoi Hyuuga?"

Mikan looked at him " Aside from the fact that she had been raped and burned, what other information can you give us?"

Dr. Noda sighed " Well, this young lady needs to undergo lots of operations, she needs to undergo 10 more operations, that includes operations in her heart, in her muscles, in her bones, in her skin, in her face and in her eyes…."

" And?"

" Well, actually, it should be 12 operations, we had done the 2 successfully-'

" Who paid it?"

" Her brother, Ms. Yukihara…"

" I believe he's already in bankruptcy since operations costs a lot…." Hotaru intervened

" Not really, the operations were postponed because they can't pay it in full yet, that's why her brother and his friend are working double time to pay her medical expenses…"

Mikan and Hotaru just glanced at each other

" Well, is there anything-"

" How much is the costs of the remaining overall operation?" Mikan asked

" Ummm, I think it's 50 million yen…."

"Hotaru let's go, I need to pay for her operation…" Mikan said

Dr. Noda looked at her in shock " Are you sure Ms. Yukihara? You barely know her…."

But Mikan and Hotaru ignored him as they stepped out of the room

Natsume woke up, it was already 7:00 pm, he decided that he'll visit Aoi, then put the money on his bank account in order to pay for her next operation…..

He just finished changing clothes when he heard a knock " Come in…"

Ruka entered, wearing a green shirt and faded jeans and gray colored sneakers

" Natsume, let's visit Aoi…"

" I was about too…." He replied

He was wearing a dark blue shirt and black jeans and black sneakers " Let's go…."

Mikan and Hotaru went to the hospital's cafeteria, after taking their orders, they both sat at the corner and ate their food

" That's generous of you to pay for her operations…." Hotaru said as she grabbed her crab roe

" Not just me, you paid ¼ of the expenses, and thanks for treating me to dinner…" Mikan replied

" Well, you paid a lot….." Hotaru replied

" I wonder what his reaction will be?" Mikan said as she munched her lobster

" Well, he may have a heart attack…"

" I hope that will happen…" Mikan shrugged as she ate her lobster

" Whaaaaattttttttt!"

Natsume and Ruka were in shock of what they heard from Dr. Noda

" But-what about the expenses? I can't pay those-" Natsume said while shaking

" Don't worry Hyuuga san, all her expenses were paid already…."

Natsume was still in shock so Ruka did the talking " Dr. Noda, who paid all the expenses?" He asked

Dr. Noda sighed " I wish I could tell, but I value my life so I can't….."

Ruka was bewildered " Wow, he sure was generous to pay for her expenses…"

This time, Natsume snapped out of his reverie…

" Generous, my ass, if I know that person wants something in return!" Natsume grumbled as he gritted his teeth

Dr. Noda was in shock, if only Hyuuga san knew who it was…..

" Hey, don't think like that, we should be grateful that someone shouldered her expenses…" Ruka scolded

" As if! What if this was a trap, Ruka? What do you suggest should we do?" Natume shot back

He then looked at Dr. Noda who was watching them

" Dr., whoever this person is, tell him that I refuse his help, I'd rather pay her expenses even if I have to pay the bank forever!" Natsume said sternly

Dr. Noda exhaled " Alright, I'll try, Hyuuga san…"

" Natsume!" Ruka exclaimed

" It's alright, Nogi san, it's what he wishes, then that's what we're going to do…" Dr. Noda said calmly " Now, if you excuse me…" He said as he walked away from them

Ruka glared at Natsume " What the hell were you thinking! Aren't you happy that Aoi's condition will turn for the better? Someone had already lifted the burden for us, and then you refused just because of your silly assumptions!"

Natsume looked away " So, what Ruka? We already have jobs, we can support her ourselves!"

Ruka sighed, his bestfriend really is a stubborn person

" Look, Natsume, you can't judge all rich people in a negative way, we didn't even know that person…."

" Still, I refuse…" He said in finality

Ruka then just slumped down at the nearby couch " Alright then, if that's what you want, I won't be surprised if in the future we'll just live in a rat hole with little cheeses as food! And thanks for ruining the chances, you bastard!"

Natsume exhaled " Yeah, yeah….."

At an empty room beside the hospital's lobby, two beautiful women were leaning on the wall….

Their bodies were almost near the door, so they heard the conversation of the two young men….

" Good luck with your bastard fiancée, baka" Hotaru spat emotionlessly

Mikan just looked blankly at the raven haired lad who was silently waiting in the couch….

" Seems like he doesn't bow to fate graciously, does he?" Mikan mumbled

" What do you expect ? They are victims of this cruel society, it's only natural that he won't trust you…" Hotaru replied as she munched her crab flavored chips

" Argh! If only he's not the one assigned to me, I wouldn't go through all this trouble, in stead, I'll be enjoying watering my blue roses and drinking my orange juice…."

" Liar, if I know, you just want to spend your day looking at Kyoshiro's picture and kissing him while watching him on the big screen which was hidden a floor down to your room…."

Mikan blushed and looked away, well, she was telling the truth

Hotaru smirked at her friend's foolishness

After a few seconds, Mikan composed her doll face again and asked her

" So, what are we gonna do?" Mikan asked

Hotaru looked at her, smiling evilly

Mikan gulped

" We'll do it the assassin way of course….." She answered

Natsume was dozing off on the couch….he and Ruka where waiting for Aoi's 3rd operation to finish, as such, they waited there for hours….taking turns in sleeping since they might go back to the bar at dawn…

And they need sleep because they need to find new rich clients to earn money

And this time, they need more clients than ever

He was in the middle of his sleep when Ruka shook him awake

He opened his eyes and looked at him

" What?"

" The nurse said that the operation might be finished tomorrow morning at around 9, so she advised us to go home, anyway, Dr. Noda will just call us tomorrow to inform us what happened in the operation…." Ruka said

Natsume sat down immediately

" Natsume, I know you want to wait, but we need to work….." Ruka added

Natsume nodded, he then ran his hand on his messy raven hair " Ok, let's go…"

He and Ruka went out of the hospital ignoring the nurses who were giggling at them

They were walking silently in the dark road when they heard rustles behind them

They let it pass at first, so they just continued walking but in a fast pace

When they heard the noise getting near them, they looked at each other and ran in the dark

They were so focused in running that they didn't notice the assassins above them…

It was too late when they felt something was above them

But before any of them can react…..

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Baka! Baka! Baka!

Natsume and Ruka suddenly fell on the floor while clutching their chest….

" N-natsume…." Ruka croaked as he tried to reach his friend

" R-ruka…." Natsume replied as he also tried to reach his friend

But before they can reach each other, their eyelids began to close while whispering for help

Hotaru blew the tip of her gun " Seems like those bakas knew how to make tragic movies…" She said as she wiped her gun

" One thing's for sure, panic can make a person disoriented…" Mikan said as she fixed her gun

" It was amusing, on how they reached each other, thinking that they are dead already while in fact, they had just been put to sleep…" Hotaru added with a smirk

Mikan just rolled their eyes " Yeah, they're so stupid that they didn't even notice that they didn't have any blood or wound….. typical"

" Men this days have no eyes to see…" Hotaru finished as she kept her gun in her bag

" Well, let's take these morons away, my stomach's been grumbling and my butt's aching since all we did was to wait for a chance to capture these guys!" Mikan grumbled

Hotaru took a remote control from her bag, typed some numbers on it then put it back on her bag

In a few minutes, a shiny purple Volvo was out in the road, it was running swiftly but smoothly, once it spotted the two women, it slowed down, then stopped in front of the women….

" Wow this is another car again Hotaru, earlier we rode your lavender Innova…." Mikan said in amazement as Hotaru entered

" Shut up and get in baka…" Hotaru said as she opened the passenger door of the car

Mikan went inside the car and closed it

" I wonder what his reaction will be if he found out he was in my mansion?" Mikan mused

" Let's just hope we don't fall completely in this deal…" Hotaru replied as she started the engine

Mikan looked at the window…..

" I hope so too…."

####################

Another chapter ends!

Reviews are highly accepted!

Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

Ljubazna Osoba

Chapter 8

Mikan was silently looking at their huge guestroom at the end of the second floor….

She kept her dull eyes looking at the door, as if she wanted to bore a hole on it

" Mikan sama, be patient, he will wake up soon, besides, you showed him to your dad earlier, although he was still sleeping…" Narumi said, suddenly appearing out of nowhere

" Yeah, be patient, I'd been waiting for him for ten hours plus 6 hours! And still be patient. I just hate it Naru, I don't like it when they assign me a fiancée, while I'm already inlove with someone!" She said still keeping her doll blank face, her lips and jaw are the only one's that are moving

" Well, I wonder what he is like.." Narumi wondered

" He's a bastard Naru, he didn't even appreciate my generosity back in the hospital!" She spat angrily

Narumi laughed " Well, Mikan sama try and deal with him, after all, he is your fiancée…"

Mikan glared at him " I was considering Hotaru's idea actually, lock myself in the attic for 6 months, then kill him afterwards…"

Narumi laughed " You know your father won't permit that….."

Mikan then walked and leaned in one of the life size statues in the hallway " This bastard thinks _he's that important_!" She fumed

" And Naru, you know I hate red! And that's the color of his eyes! Just looking at him makes me sick!" She complained

Narumi just smiled at him " Remember what Izumi dono said Mikan sama, be nice to him and give him a chance…." He said in finality as he walked away

Mikan sighed, then suddenly, she pranced upwards, reaching the high beamed but close ceiling, she sat on one of the bars there while waiting

" Stupid crimson eyed jerk!" She cursed silently

Natsume stirred, he blinked twice, then opened his eyes….

He scanned his surroundings, when he realized that he's in an unfamiliar place, he sat up immediately, and what happened last night suddenly flashed on his mind

He remembered that they were shot last night…..

He then looked at his chest, he was surprised when he saw that there's no blood ….visible

Trying to make sure, he unbuttoned his shirt, releasing four buttons, he looked inside

He was even more surprised when he saw that there's no wound on his flawless chest

" But…I'm sure Ruka and me were shot last night…" He thought

Remembering Ruka made him stood up, ignoring his surroundings, he went down and looked for his sneakers….

He found it hidden under his bed, so he put it on then sped through the door

He opened the big oak door, seeing no one, he went out

As he went out, he was welcomed by countless of life size monstrous statues that were carved out of gold and at the center is a deep blue carpet

He walked slowly, despite the hideous appearances of the statues, he can't help but to admire the masterpieces that he is seeing now, he's not an art lover, but he can't help but to be impressed with what he is looking at right now….

The statues were lined in a vertical row, acting like bodyguards giving the center aisle to their king…..

He was still admiring the statues when it dawned to him: He was looking for Ruka

He shook his head, ignoring the statues, he walked faster while looking around

But he can't find any other door except the room where he came from earlier

Getting tired of all this drama, he decided to run, since the hallway seems endless

But as he passed, no room had ever been shown to him

Seeing this, he doubled his efforts

He continued, and after a few minutes, he reached the end of the hall

He breathed in relief when he saw 2 grand staircase which were made of shiny white marbled floors. Well, technically, all of the floors were made of marble

He was about to take a step when he heard a beautiful but lifeless voice

" Where are you going?"

Out of reflex, he turned around

Natsume's POV:

I turned around and was greeted by a very pretty sight

Standing before me is probably the most beautiful girl I have ever seen

I looked at her and scrutinize her features….

She was a petit woman, for me since I'm 6"1, I think she's about 5"4 in height, has a long wavy auburn hair that reached until mid back, she was slender and has a creamy ivory complexion, she was wearing a sleeveless rose pink dress, a light pink ribbon was tied meticulously under the chest, and a blue rose necklace that's made out of crystal adored her bosom, her dress reached until her knees which gave away the sight of her soft smooth legs. Looking at her body, I think she was 36, 24,26.

I traveled my eyes to her neck, then to her chin, then to her lips. The shade of her lips are in between the colors of lovely pink and soft red which made it look soft and luscious….

I then continued my gaze to her perfectly sculpted nose then to her eyes…

Her eyes are the most beautiful shade of hazel that I've ever seen, which were enhanced by her long thick curly lashes and perfect eyebrows…..her eyes are beautiful…

But…

It looked so lifeless, so dull, so unreadable, and devoid of any emotion…..

That's when I looked at her again….

She was beautiful, yes, she seemed perfect, yes,

But as I looked at her again, I realized that she looked dead, there's no life in her, not even a teensy bit, to be honest, with her blank face and dull eyes, she can pass like a beautiful mannequin in one of those expensive shops

And that's how she is in my eyes right now…..

End of POV

Mikan looked at her supposed to be fiancée, through all these years, she had mastered her doll face and she was determined that it's all what she's going to show him through the months that he's going to stay with her.

Natsume also looked at her with his famous tantalizing crimson orbs

She looked back at him with a blank face, she flinched inside just looking at his eyes

Breaking the ice, she spoke

" Natsume Hyuuga, I presume?" She asked in her beautiful but dead voice

He seemed startled, but he answered

" Yes…"

" It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Hyuuga, my name is Mikan Yukihara, the heiress of the Yukihara East Branch…" She said her lips and jaw the only things that are moving

Hearing this, his eyes widened

" Yukihara? Then that means…she's….." He thought

As if reading his thoughts she spoke " I'm not here to kill you , I'm here because I need to speak with you about some _personal matter_…"

" As for your friend, he's safe, he's been at the house of my bestfriend, if you must know…"

Natsume blinked at her _" How the hell did she know that? Is she a mentalist or something?"_

" No, you're eyes are giving it away…" She said as if reading his mind again

Natsume was a bit reluctant in trusting her though

Mikan sensing this, she was left with no other choice but to tell him

Without further ado, she bowed her head to him in a respectful manner, though, she hates what she's doing

" Natsume Hyuuga, I, Mikan Yukihara, have come to ask you to become my fiancée…" She said

Natsume widened his eyes

Natsume's POV:

"What the hell?"

I was still in shock when I heard what she said " Me, her fiancée? Me, being married to this goddess?"

I can't believe it , my insides are telling me that this might be a trap….

But when I looked at her lifeless face, my suspicions got the better of me….

Her eyes maybe unreadable, but her face looked sincere and it doesn't look like she was lying….

She looked so beautiful, innocent, and _harmless_

She looked at me, as if waiting for my answer

Still not trusting her I blurted " I'm sorry, I refuse to be your fiancée…"

Instantly, her eyes narrowed, her jaw tightened, and her angelic doll face became scary

I swear, she suddenly looked like the beautiful female version of a menacing Chuckie

I felt shiver run through my spine, I can sense her deadly aura, her beautiful and innocent aura just vanished in the air, instantly, I was terrified by her, I take back what I said, she looked dangerous…..

" Are you refusing my offer?" She said menacingly

I stepped back at her voice, it was cold, almost glacial, and it was menacing too….

Before I can react, she walked towards me, and out of nowhere, she pointed her sharp samurai straight to my throat!

She looked at me with those beautiful but dead hazel orbs

I tried to look away, but her eyes held my mine, for some reason, I was hypnotized by her eyes…..my mind just went blank, I felt like she's controlling me, moreover, I find myself blurting my life to her

" Y-you don't understand, I'm not rich, I- I just came from an average family, but we are living a happy life, that was it when robbers destroyed my life and my sister, I owe lots of money to the bank because I need to pay lots of medical expenses for the operation of my sister. My friend and I became victims of rich people, we were raped, as a result we can't find any decent job which caused us to land on becoming a male prostitute and macho dancers. I-I'm dirty, I'm a slut, I don't have a good job, I'm a bastard! Who possessed a perfect goddess like you to ask me to be your fiancée ?" I said in a shaking and fast pace

She put her samurai away from my throat in a swift and graceful manner

" That's interesting, you just narrated your life in a span of 2 minutes, I've got to say, that's a new one, usually, when I kill my victims, they are pleading for their lives not narrating their autobiography….." She said, her voice came back to it's lifeless tone…

I look at her with wide eyes, she killing people? For a minute, I just can't imagine it, but when I remember her Chuckie like face, I can't help but to think twice…

And come on! She came from an assassin family, it's only natural that she will kill people…

She clicked a button on the handle of the samurai then it shrunk to the size of palm, she put it back in her pocket then fished out a blue sophisticated celphone from there as well, she then dialed some numbers then she put it on her ear….

" Hey, Hotaru, how are you doing? Yeah, yeah, this bastard had confessed his life to me in a couple of minutes….I know….I know….oh , I presume you did the same to Nogi san? Really? I know, they are weird aren't they?"

Weird? Me? My eyebrows suddenly furrowed, if there is anyone who is weird here, it's that Yukihara girl, not me….

" Yes, I will, ok, ok, alright, bye…" She said then closed her phone, she then landed her dead eyes on me again

" Stop standing there like a stick, you're destroying the beauty of the wall…" She said in finality as she walked downstairs

I still didn't budge, I really can't grasp the things that are happening to me right now, at first, I was admiring someone, then shocked because I was asked to become a fiancée, then almost killed, then now insulted…..

Wait , insulted?

That's when I realized that she had insulted me, I stomped my feet in anger as I followed her down the stairs

End of POV

Natsume followed her, he was really angry at her, but his anger wavered as he observed her walk down the long stairs

She glides on the stairs gracefully, her dainty feet almost walking in tip toes, but in a fast pace, she was hopping a little once in awhile, which made her look even more graceful…

If she's a model in the runway, he'll definitely give her 15 out of 10…

He followed her, while he was following her, he observed the mansion where she was living…..

The mansion was a mixture of Eastern and Western culture, ancient Japanese swords were arranged neatly in the corner of the living room, while life size chess pieces were displayed on the sides of the mansion, as if again giving way to their king, the walls were filled with scenery paintings, lots of glass cabinets filled most of the corners of the mansion which were mostly filled with ancient Chinese porcelains, swords, armors, parchments, and weird sculptures, mosaics portraying western cultures act as their windows while expensive chandeliers of different colors decorated the upper part of the mansion…

Not a single family portrait were visible, in his opinion, however, he doesn't want to jump into conclusions since he didn't have a proper tour yet…..

Even though the mansion was beautiful with the fusion of eastern and western culture, it didn't look homey, in fact, it looked sad and empty

He followed her until they reach the dining hall, a long opal shaped table was placed at the center. The table was decorated with long ancient looking candles at the center which were aligned in a vertical manner, at the center of the candles is a big colorful vase decorated with blue roses….

On the left side of the table was a big basket of croissants, there is also a basket of sliced bread, and the last basket was filled with brownies…..a big bowl of pea soup was visible as well, also, there are platters of eggs, bacons, and sausages, a medium sized apple pie acting as a dessert finished the table….

Mikan sat down, she motioned Natsume to seat beside her….

She looked at him, she can see he's still a bit wary of her

" It's safe, I'm not going to poison you, poisoning people is an act of cowardice in our part, although it doesn't mean that we can't use it, we use it as our very last option….though in your case, I won't because it's boring. I'd rather torture you and let you beg for mercy than poisoning you, that will be more appeasing in my eyes…."

Natsume narrowed her eyes at her " Are you threatening me or you just want to hog all these food?"

She ignored his question " What do you want? Coffee, tea? I'm drinking milk tea every morning, I don't know what you prefer, so you better tell me…."

Natsume sighed, and he sat down as a sign of surrender… this woman is impossible! " I want black coffee…."

She stood up then she reached one porcelain mug that was placed on the table, took it, then she walked towards the cabinet that was filled with boxes, she took two boxes out, put a couple of teaspoon, then another one from the other box, she closed the boxes then put it back, she walked back to the table again, she took the porcelain kettle and poured boiling water on the mug, she took a spoon and mixed it

Natsume wondered what she's doing, it was then that she walked towards him that he understood…she was making coffee for him!

Mikan placed the mug on his side, a scent of strawberry filled his nose…..the scent made his senses alive, and his stomach grumble….

" What do you want? Croissants and eggs? I suggest you try the croissants together with bacon, eggs, and cheese….."

Natsume looked at her in shock, one minute, she was menacing, another minute, she was insulting him, and now, she is sweet? She still have that doll face, but her voice sounded sweet and thoughtful…damn, she was making him crazy!

Still in shock, he took her suggestion without thinking

" Yes…."

She then walked towards the food, took a plate then placed two large croissants, some bacons, some eggs, and cheese then she walked back at him and placed his food on the table. " Enjoy, Hyuuga sama…." She said sarcastically then placed herself back to her chair

Natsume snapped out of his reverie, ignoring her sarcasm, he can't help but to appreciate her ….

" Thanks, Yukihara-"

" Call me Mikan, _I am your fiancée_…"

Natsume then cleared his throat " Alright, then, if that's the case, call me Natsume, Mikan….."

He exhaled again " Look, Mikan, I'm really in shock at this whole drama, and to tell you honestly, I am flattered that you chose me to be your fiancée…but as I told you, I am-"

" Listen here, buster, it matters not to me what kind of lifestyle you have or your past, _you will_ be my fiancée, wether you like it or not…." She then looked at him with those hazel orbs " Even if I have to torture you to believe me that you're not dreaming….trust me, I _will _do that…."

Natsume looked at her shocked then touched, despite her sarcasm, it was clear that she's accepting him, she never judged him the moment he blurted his life, and she never looked at him with pity, instead, she accepted him for who he is….however, he has but one question, why on earth did she chose him while there are a lot of males who are more decent than him?

" Why did you choose me?" He asked, looking at her

She just sipped her tea in silence " Because, period…."

He looked at her in disbelief " You're asking me to become your fiancée for no reason?"

She bit a bacon then answered " I'm not the type of person to reveal my reasons to some stranger, if you want to know why, I'll bring you to our elders, they might explain things better…." She then looked at him " Although, I doubt if you will come back alive, the elders won't tolerate it if someone disturbed them just because of a senseless question…"

He glared at her " Then why don't you tell me why instead of making me look like an idiot here? And it's not a _senseless_ question! My future is involved in here!" He exclaimed

" I told you, if you want to know why, then you _must_ familiarize yourself to me, and that includes waiting…"

He narrowed his eyes at her " Then that means, in order for me to know why, I have to become your fiancée?" He said sarcastically

" Exactly…" She said as she munched her croissant

" Aren't you a smart person?" He said acidly

" Of course, I'm a Yukihara, and we are going to meet our expectations in many possible ways ever…." She retorted

Natsume sighed, he was also looking for every possible reason why in the world did he got into this mess

" And don't you dare escape, my _dearest fiancée_, because there's nowhere in any part of this world that you can possibly hide from my clutches…."

Natsume shivered, despite her sugary voice, her threat was real

Out of reflex, he started to drink his coffee to ease his nervousness, he was shaking but when he tasted the coffee….he felt delighted, the coffee was very delicious, the black coffee was bitter, but it had a taint of sweet caramel and strawberry giving it more flavor, he didn't know that caramel and strawberry on a black coffee will taste this good, back then at the bar, he only wants his black coffee plain, though he adds a little bit of cream on it sometimes….

" This is delicious…." He blurted while sipping his coffee

" Well, it was the best Arabic coffee beans….my father and brothers are addicted to coffee, causing them to be very particular in choosing the country where they are made best….and I've got to say, they are very good with the search…" She said as she munched another croissant

Natsume looked at her then realized that this is the time to know more about her, since she, in his opinion knew a lot about him, it's only natural and fair that he should know her, since she is _his fiancée_…

" Uh, how many brothers do you have?"

She was a bit reluctant, but she answered " _Three_…."

" How come they are not around?"

" They are living in other countries, my eldest brother was living in Russia right now, my second brother in Middle East, and my third brother is in Costa Rica…."

" Why would-"

" They need to supervise our other businesses in there…" She said plainly

Natsume nodded " How about your father?"

" Usually, otou san is staying here in Japan, he was the one supervising here before, but since I finished my education, he placed the business in my hands, so now, he is traveling to see how our other negotiations are doing…."

" I see…..by the way, where did you graduate?"

" Alice Academy….."

He looked at her as if she's an alien from outer space " Alice Academy? I haven't heard of that-"

She finished her tea then she stood up

" Finish your breakfast, we're going out…."

" Hey, I haven't finished knowing you yet!" He said exasperated

" You will have all the time in the world to know me, but right know, we have to make arrangements…." She said as she looked at him " Besides, you haven't eaten anything yet…"

" Oh yeah…I was so caught up with her that I didn't notice that I was hungry…" He thought

" Finish your food, coz we're going out later…" She said as she stormed out

Natsume ate quietly

Ruka sighed, he wonders if Natsume was alright, he can't get out of the place he is in because of the mad woman that kept on blackmailing him. Truth be told, he was shocked to hell when that freaky inventor woman told him that he will be her fiancée wether he likes it or not, and now, he can't even get away or disobey her, since she has lots of embarrassing pictures of him! How did she get that? He doesn't know, but when she showed them to him, he was freaked out!

He finished eating breakfast with her, he was surprised at her big appetite, he was asking her some questions but she wouldn't respond to any of it, so in the end, he just let it drop, he was thinking of escaping when the mad inventor told him that he cannot hide from her! Talk about creepy!

What was her name? Ah yes, Hotaru Imai, he remembered, she was the heiress of the Imai Tech Industries and the second richest in Japan. Like the Yukiharas, their family is also a member of mafia…..

When he first saw her, he was enchanted, he was enchanted by her lavender eyes, her short raven hair seems to complement her eyes, and her elegant demeanor just enhanced her appearance, she was a goddess to behold, though she was cold and stoic, he can't deny that she's the most beautiful girl he had ever seen….

But the illusion was broken when she started blackmailing him, showing pictures of him and threatening him that if he don't agree with her proposal, she will further rob him off his dignity and she will torture him to death…..not to mention she was deadly….

At first, he really can't decipher what's happening to him, but the moment she pointed her weird baka gun at him and shot him lots of times, he was convinced that he's not dreaming….

He was still wondering though, why on earth will she chose him? He was a prostitute, he was dirty, and he doesn't have a decent job, he tried to explain that to her, but she wouldn't listen, she just kept on ignoring him though in truth, he can't help but to be touched, she was accepting him, but she showed her acceptance in a different way….

" Nogi…."

Ruka turned his head when he heard the beautiful and cold voice of Hotaru Imai

" Prepare yourself, we're going…"

" To where?"

" You'll see as we drive along the road, now, follow me…." She said as she walked out of the mansion

He sighed again as he followed her outside

" You. Drive. Like. A. Maniac!" Natsume growled at his companion

Mikan just shrugged at him and continued to drive fast

" Are trying to kill us woman!" He yelled at her

Mikan then swerved to the left, then she swiftly went back to the road for a few minutes then stopped causing Natsume to kiss the dashboard

Natsume was furious, he really want to rip her head off when he took his face away from the dashboard.

He was glaring at her, very hard

But it seems that his glare was nothing to her….

After glaring at her, she spoke

" Your friend is here…" She said then pointed to a sleek purple Innova

Natsume followed her finger and sure enough, there was Ruka who just went down, what surprised him was that he was with a beautiful raven haired woman who was wearing a spaghetti strapped lavender dress….

" Who was the woman with her?" Natsume asked

" That's Hotaru Imai, my bestfriend, now, let's get out so that you can have your reunion with your friend…." She said and went out

Natsume went down as well

Ruka widened his eyes when he saw his bestfriend going down from a black Porsche. Without further ado, he jogged towards him

" Natsume!" Ruka called

Natsume then smiled then high fived Ruka

" Yo, Ruka how are you? Are you alright?" Natsume asked worriedly

Ruka rolled his eyes " I can't imagine…."

Natsume looked at Ruka when Ruka pointed Hotaru silently

" See her? That mad woman suddenly claimed that I will become her fiancée! Can you believe it? She even said that I cannot escape from her or else, she will sell embarrassing pictures of me!" Ruka whispered

Natsume looked at him in shock, so he met the same fate as him? Typical…..what have they done to deserve this?

" So, how are you? Are you hurt?" Ruka asked him

Natsume sighed then pointed at Mikan " Same fate as you…."

Ruka looked at the beautiful brunette woman, like Hotaru, she was also a goddess, but she's giving a different aura….if Hotaru is a cold goddess, then this woman is a dead goddess, she looked lifeless, in fact, she looked like a mannequin standing quietly….

Both males exchanged looks, was it fate or was it coincidence that caused them to have this nightmare happening to them?

Their thoughts were stopped when Hotaru shot Ruka and Natsume with her baka gun

Natsume glared at her, while Ruka just rubbed the back of his head

" Quit standing there like gays and let's go…" She said as she walked past them, towards Mikan

" How are you Hotaru?" Mikan greeted her bestfriend with her usual lifeless voice

" Fine…" She answered as they started to walk

" Hey where are we going?" Ruka yelled at them

" We're going to the place where you've been living before…." Mikan answered

" What! Were going to Tono's place?" Natsume said while following them

"Of course, proper goodbyes are necessary…." Mikan replied

Natsume and Ruka widened their eyes at them

" Are you saying we're going to live in your mansion?" Both of them shouted at them at the same time

" Yes, do you have any problem with that bakas?" Hotaru spat at them

" Why?" Ruka asked

" Because you are our fiancée idiot, what can you expect?" Hotaru sighed

" Remember you two, you are going to be a part of the two most influential families in Japan, and we cannot let you run along the streets, it will cause us endless trouble and shame if they found out that the fiancées of the heiresses are running amock " Mikan explained

Both males groaned in disgust

Once they reached the club, Mikan hooked her arm to Natsume, while Hotaru did the same to Ruka…

" What are you doing?" Natsume inquired, though on the inside, he was liking it

" For your boss to believe?" Mikan retorted

The four of them entered the club, where they saw Tono and Naisho having breakfast

When they raised their heads to look at the newcomer, their eyes widened

To say that they are shocked is an understatement

Tono was the first one to snap out of his reverie

" Wh-where have you been? " He asked then looked at Mikan and Hotaru " And who are the goddesses with you?" He asked curiously

Instantly, Mikan and Hotaru unhooked their arms from the men

They both bowed at him as a sign of respect

" Mikan Sakura, it's a pleasure to meet you, Akira Tonouchi san…" She said politely

" Hotaru Nakishima, pleased to meet your acquaintance…." She said in the same vein

Tono blushed then started waving his hands in the air " Oh, don't be so formal! Just call me Tono!" He said

He was about to kiss their hands when Naisho intervened

" Hi, my name's Naisho Kagurazaki, pleasure to meet you ladies…" He said while blushing

Ruka and Natsume just rolled their eyes " Pigs!" They thought at the same time

" So, what are beautiful ladies like you doing in our humble club?" Tono asked eagerly " Do you want to reserve those two?" He said as he pointed at Natsume and Ruka

Mikan and Hotaru flinched inside

" Actually, we're here because we're going to take them…." Mikan started with her lifeless voice

Tono and Naisho looked at each other, sensing her dead voice

" Oh, is that so? Well, Miss, all you have to do is pay them-"

" Not that kind of way….what she meant was that we're going to take them, _with_ their things, they're coming to live with us…." Hotaru said coldly

Tono and Naisho looked at Natsume and Ruka

" You see, Tonouchi san, we are their fiancées and our father specifically asked us to take them, and hopefully marry them…" Mikan said

Natsume and Ruka grimaced when they heard the word "Marry"

Tono eyed Natsume and Ruka " Well, if they decided to go with you, then I have no objections….you guys I think you better get your things upstairs…." He commanded them

Naisho followed them

Natsume and Ruka went to their rooms….

As the two young men went out Mikan and Hotaru eyed Tono

Without further ado, Mikan and Hotaru took out their cheque books

Tono looked at them " Seems like you women are rich….but I don't like to accept it, it looks like you're buying them from me…" He said in disdain

They ignored him and continued writing on their cheque books

Mikan and Hotaru tore it then handed it to him

" Then accept it in a way that you perceive it to be…share it if you want" Mikan said

" Consider this as something from us…after all, you're the one who took care of our fiancées it's only natural that we express our thanks…" Hotaru followed

Reluctantly, he accepted the cheques

His eyes widened when he saw the price on both cheques: it says 10 million yen!

He looked at them

" And another thing, don't tell to anyone that we came here…." Mikan warned, her eyes flashing

" Or else…." Hotaru pointed her baka gun at him

Tono shrieked, he was horrified at the change of their auras, the sweet and innocent girls he had known earlier disappeared! Now, they looked deadly

Scared out of his wits he answered " Y-yes…"

When Ruka and Natsume finished packing they went out and was cornered by Naisho

" Ok, you guys, what the hell is going on? How did you guys score those smokin' females?" He asked curiously

They both sweatdropped " If only he knew…"

" Well, is it true?" He asked them

" What?"

" You're their fiancées?" He asked

" Yeah" They answered boredly

" Whoa, you guys are so lucky, they looked rich by the way they dress, and did you see the way they move? So graceful and elegant…..hey, if ever you found a rich hot chick, can you call me? I'll gladly surrender myself…" He said cheekily

They both sighed

" Ok, you guys go now, you don't want your ladies to be waiting too long, it'll be rude for them…" He said as he ushered them downstairs

When they went down, they saw the young women sitting quietly on the couch, and they looked like mannequins….

Meanwhile, Tono looked scared of them, though Natsume and Ruka didn't need to ask why, Naisho seemed to notice the atmosphere so he coughed

" Ladies, you're fiancées are here…" He said

Mikan and Hotaru stood in an elegant manner they both bowed at Tono and Naisho again

" Thank you for taking care of them Tonouchi san and Kagurazaki san…." Mikan said

" We'll be leaving now…." Hotaru said as she walked outside followed by Mikan

Natsume and Ruka was about to leave when Tono held their wrists

They looked at him, and he smiled " You guys, if ever you're in trouble again, you're always welcome to come back here, the club will always be open for you…" He said sincerely

Natsume and Ruka smiled in return then they went out

Naisho followed looked at them and followed them until they are gone

He then looked at Tono " What's with the atmosphere earlier? It was scary…."

Tono looked at him " I hope they can make things right….."

" It's those women, right?" Naisho replied

" Yeah, they are not just any other women, I tell you…" Tono said as he raised the cheques

Naisho widened his eyes " D-did they gave those to you?"

Tono shook his head " Yeah, they gave me some money, use the half of it, if you want…" he said as he gave one cheque to him

Naisho took it and he was shocked " Whoa, this is 10 million yen! Are you sure I can have this?"

" Yeah…." Tono said as he stepped inside

"_I hope they will be alright….._" He thought while he walked towards the couch….

######################

Another chapter finished! Yay!

Please review!

Thanks for visiting and reading my story!


	9. Chapter 9

Ljubazna Osoba

Chapter 9

Natsume was glancing at Mikan….

They were in the hospital were Aoi was confined

" You seem to know everything about me, don't you?" Natsume asked sarcastically

" I am obliged to do so, after all, I can't just take any person without knowing them…" She said then entered in the hospital

While driving, Hotaru called her and said that they're going home, she said that she still needs to introduce Ruka Nogi to her father…

" Poor, Ruka…." She thought

Natsume was tailing her, ignoring the nurses who are winking at him, actually, he was surprised that she knows what room his sister is in…..

Once she found her room, she went inside, he then followed her…

Inside they saw Dr. Noda, going through his checkup

He smiled at them " Good afternoon Yukihara sama, Hyuuga san…"

Natsume was surprised " You know her?" He asked the doctor suspiciously

Dr. Noda smiled " Why, yes, Hyuuga san, the Yukihara family had been under my care for a handful of times, not to mention she was the one who paid your sister's expenses…"

Natsume gave her a questioning look " You're the one who paid it? "

She ignored him and continued staring at the wall

Natsume just sighed, seems like she won't answer his question again….

So instead of bombarding her with questions, he'll just thank her

Due to Mikan's training, she was able to sense what Natsume would do, for some reason, she felt shy…..so she decided to take action

Keeping her doll face, she looked at him " Nonsense Hyuuga, I paid it, so take it, and while we're here, I suggest you take time in looking at your sister and ask her for encouragement, because after this, I'm going to train you, and you will have no time to see her…" She then walked towards the door " I will wait outside…" She added as she walked out before he can react

" What was that about?" Natsume said

Dr. Noda chuckled " Well, she seemed to know that you're going to thank her, but the Yukiharas avoids any mushy stuff, and they always try to escape whenever those things are brought out, though I don't know if it's the same if it's just among themselves, afterall, that family is very unpredictable…"

Natsume then focused to his sister, he noticed that her chest was covered with fresh bandages

" Ah, Hyuuga san, the 3rd operation was a success, we still have more to go, but, be at ease, we will do the operations slowly but surely, we're just letting her body adjust for awhile…"

Natsume looked at him and smiled in gratitude " Thanks doctor, for taking care of her…"

" My pleasure Hyuuga san…." Dr. Noda said as he stormed out of the room

Natsume then held his sister's hand " I'll be away for awhile Aoi, Onii chan will be training since he was forced to become a fiancée for unknown reasons…." He smiled faintly " But at least she was able to help you, so I guess, I should just accept becoming her fiancé so that you'll be back to normal…." He sighed " Look out for Onii chan ok?" He said as his hold tightened on her

Mikan was sitting on the couch watching the plant as if it was the most beautiful thing in the world

She heard footsteps then it stopped behind her

" What is it doctor?" Mikan asked not taking her gaze away from the plant

Dr. Noda leaned as well " It seems that Hyuuga san wants to thank you but you dashed out of the room…"

Mikna shrugged " I prefer if he did it back then, but now, I don't feel like it…"

" Sometimes accepting gratitude is also a good thing Mikan sama, you know, it will make you feel a lot better…."

She smiled bitterly " I don't think it will be of use to me, doctor, because I'm already dead …."

Dr. Noda looked at her with sympathy " I'm sorry…."

She made her doll face again " It's alright, I promised him that I'll live and achieve my dreams…."

Dr. Noda looked at her in the eyes " Yes, but what's the use of living if you're not _alive_?"

" I'm thinking…." She said absently

" You know Mikan sama, do you believe in the saying that happiness is just around the corner?"

" Yes, back then, but my happiness was taken already…" She scoffed

Dr. Noda chuckled " I don't think that's happening in your case…." He said as he looked towards the empty hospital lobby " Besides, I think happiness is just around, all you have to do is notice it…." He said as he tapped her shoulder, signaling that he'll go " Mikan sama, don't lock yourself in the past, give yourself a chance to move on, and you'll see the true happiness…." He advised as he walked away

Mikan ran her index finger on one leaf, feeling it's texture….

She was about to do the same on another leaf when she heard footsteps

Without turning around she spoke " Are you ready?" She asked

" Do you have eyes on the back of your head? You seem to know who walks behind you…." Natsume said with a mixture of insult and amazement

She ignored him and then stood up " If you're done, let's go, we need to train you…" She said then glided towards the door

Natsume sighed as he followed her…

" Alright, then, tell me your talents…." Mikan questioned as she was driving

Natsume threatened her to drive in a _normal_ way , because if not, he will be forced to puke inside her car, Mikan, being the clean and organized person didn't want that so she slowed down, although it's still a bit fast, this is better than her driving like a madwoman before.

" I'm a genius at everything except music…." He bragged

She just nodded, not amazed with what he said " How about martial arts? Do you know how to perform self defense?"

" I'm good at punching and kicking…." He answered promptly

" Man, she's asking questions after questions, it's like I'm answering in a psychiatric test in which I have to answer what comes in my mind first…" He thought

" Hey, Hyuuga!" She spoke louder

That snapped him out of his reverie " W-what was that?" He asked

She sighed " I'm asking you if you know how to wield a samurai…."

" No…" He answered

" You really don't know how to play any musical instruments?" She asked

" No….."

" Alright then, we'll teach you how to play the simplest musical instruments….any other weakness aside from that and holding a samurai?"

" None that I can think of…."

" Well, from what I can see, you're a fast learner, anyway, from my resources, you graduated a degree in business management? Not to mention you're the top of your class…."

" Yes…." He answered a bit surprised

She nodded " It seems that you qualify, well then let's start to train those weak points of yours first, before strengthening your strong points…."

" We're going to start tonight?" He asked disbelievingly

" Yes, we have no time to waste, time is of the essence Hyuuga, and I'm not going to allow myself to be humiliated because of your mistakes…." She said harshly as she stopped the car

Natsume just rolled his eyes " Hey, I'm not some kind of robot, unlike you…"

She ignored him and took out the car's keys from the ignition

Natsume didn't even realize that they had entered the mansion already

" Oh, and I forgot, we have to tame that rude attitude of yours…" She finalized before she went down

Natsume cursed under his breath then followed her

" No, Natsume sama, you have to breathe through your chest when playing the flute…." Narumi explained from the uptenth time

Natsume was really exhausted, he started to train music the moment he stepped out of the car, he had dinner first, then Narumi brought him to the music room of the Yukihara family, and told him that the easiest to play will be the flute, drums and gimbals are not considered as formal musical instruments ( in the Yukihara family at least )

Narumi started to teach him the basics, and after a few minutes he learned how to read notes, but he doesn't have much patience in playing pieces over and over again, top it all off, he kept on making a mistake in every piece, he really can't grasp it….

It's already 12 in the morning, it wouldn't surprise him if they will put an oxygen tank on him later because right now, he is out of air already….

" Hey, Naru, can't we continue this tomorrow? I'm really tired…" He said

Narumi sighed " Look, Natsume sama, as much as I want to-"

" It seems that you can't grasp the concept of the flute, why don't you try this then?" A beautiful dead voice intervened

Natsume looked and was surprised to see Mikan, she was wearing blue pj's, her hair tied in a messy bun and holding a cup of tea in her hands. He roamed his eyes then he saw her other hand holding a medium sized saxophone

He looked at her " Don't tell me that I'm going to play that tonight?" He complained

" You can start tomorrow, that's enough Naru, let him sleep…" Mikan commanded

Narumi nodded at her " How about you Mikan sama, do you want me to help you so that you can sleep a bit?"

Natsume looked at her shocked " You're not sleeping?"

She ignored him " I'm alright Naru, thanks…." She said as she walked away

" How come she always ignores my questions?" Natsume mumbled

Narumi looked at him " I'm sorry if she does that Natsume sama, anyway, as for your question, yes, Mikan sama is not having a good sleep these days, that is expected, after all, she is the head of the Yukihara estate, she needs to read and sign lots of paper works and she's on the phone a lot…though, I hope she doesn't have any missions this week…" He pronounced the last words silently, Natsume heard it, but decided to drop it

" How many hours does she sleep?" Natsume asked as he put the flute back to the case after he wiped the mouthpiece

" Usually, 2 hours, sometimes, not at all…." He replied

Natsume was taken aback " Really?"

Narumi smiled " Yes, that is why she needs a companion, her father and the elders are worried about her….which is why, we are thankful for your presence Natsume sama, we hope in the future, you can _help_ her…"

Natsume snorted " I didn't do anything…."

" You will learn in a matter of time…." He said " Anyway, you need to sleep, so that you can have energy tomorrow…."

But Natsume ignored him and took the saxophone " Hey, can you teach me how to play this?"

Narumi was taken by surprise " I thought you want-"

" If she's staying till the wee hours in the morning, then I will too…." He said determined " After all, I am her fiancée, and besides….I owe her a lot…" Natsume said while whispering the last words

Narumi smirked " So he wants to help her…." He thought

" All right, Natsume sama….hold the saxophone this way ..."

Mikan finished all her paper works…..she glanced at the clock and it says 6 am….

She sighed then decided to go to her room

On her way, she passed by the music room, which was partly open…

Curious, Mikan glanced at the music room and was surprised to see a sleeping Natsume … he was holding the saxophone close to his chest and was sprawled on the floor

She went closer to him and that's when she saw his sleeping face…

She blushed at the sight of him….his face looked so sweet and innocent while he's sleeping, not to mention calm and serene which enhanced his looks…

She continued to look at him when he suddenly moved his head but didn't open his eyes, and she was snapped out of her reverie, realizing that he was still asleep, she decided to put the light blanket that was on her shoulders and put it on his sleeping form, after that, she stood up, then walked towards the door…

But before she walked out of the door, she gave out a small smile on her lips

"_Maybe… having a fiancée is not bad at all…."_

_###############_

I'm glad Mikan learned to appreciate Natsume in this chapter...

Please review

Love u lots ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

Ljubazna Osoba

Chapter 10

Natsume started to move his head, after a few minutes, he opened his eyes, he blinked a few times then rubbed his eyes, then stretched his arms…he glanced at his wristwatch, it says 2pm…he yawned

Suddenly his eyes widened " 2 pm? Shit! I overslept!" He thought then put the saxophone back to it's case then dashed out of the music room….

On his way down, he saw Narumi who was cleaning one of the statues…

Without turning around, Narumi spoke " Natsume sama, your lunch is already prepared at the dining table, please eat first before we resume your training later…"

Natsume nodded, although he's still a bit surprised on how they knew the people who are walking behind their backs…

" Where's Mikan? " He asked

" Mikan sama went to the office this morning, maybe she'll come back later in the evening…"

Natsume nodded then headed towards the dining hall " Tch, typical, she kept on overworking herself…" He thought

Mikan exhaled, she was a having a short rest after all the phone talk and reading and signing of papers…..

She was resting when her phone rang

She picked it up then answered " Hello, Yukihara speaking?"

" Mikan, you have a mission tonight…." Mikan heard a baritone voice from the other line

" Alright, Rei niichan, what is it about?" She asked

" One of the syndicates from the AAO are planning to plant explosives in one of our companies there, more specifically in the pharmaceutical department, I don't know their objectives but don't allow them to get inside the laboratories, they may take something that can be useful in their forbidden experiments…..I'll give you the details later about it tonight…"

Mikan looked at the window beside her " Alright, onii chan…."

" Oh, by the way, how's your fiancée? I heard from dad that he and the elders forced you to have a fiancée, so how is he? Is he good?" He asked

Mikan rolled her eyes " I'm still training him…"

She can feel her brother snickering on the other line " Well, at least you can have someone that will _help_ you, for someone who is as bitter as you, I think a touch of the spurs will make you sweeter…."

" What do you mean by that Onii chan?" She asked

" Hmmm, I've seen his picture, I've got to say, he's hot, he looked seductive Mikan chan, with looks like that and a great body to boot, I won't be surprised if he got you pregnant…."

She shuddered and then blushed " D-don't say things like that Onii chan, it's scary!"

" Oh, come on! For pity's sake brother, don't talk like you're gay! And besides, he's a male prostitute, he's a callboy-"

She heard a laugh on the other line " Ahhh, but he is your fiancée…sooner or later I have a feeling you'll eat your words earlier Mikan…."

Mikan sighed " Brother, I'm already _in love with someone_….."

She heard a sigh on the other line " Tell me Mikan, when are you going to move on? Just when are you going to stop this farce? Do you think Kyoshiro will be happy if he saw you sad and worst _dead_?" Rei asked

" Brother, I really need some rest now, I'll just look at the details of the mission tonight…." She replied to him then put the phone down, she was obviously avoiding that topic

She breathed for a few times then took out her rose locket

She opened it then looked at Kyoshiro's picture intently…..

" Brother, will you really be happy if I found someone to love other than you?" She asked silently as she clutched the locket tighter

Nighttime….

" Excellent Natsume sama! You already learned the saxophone basics in just two days! I have to say, I'm very impressed!" Narumi praised

Natsume half smiled in thanks and gave the saxophone to Narumi

Narumi took it then wiped the mouthpiece and returned it in it's case

" Is Mikan alright? She didn't go home nor called…." Natsume asked worriedly

Narumi turned and smiled " Worried about her Natsume sama?" He teased

Natsume turned his head away, hiding the faint blush on his cheeks " S-shut up!"

Narumi laughed " Don't worry, Mikan sama is just busy at work, she has lots of clients to talk to and needs to sign lots of papers…._that's all…"_

Natsume sensed something about his last words but decided to drop it, seeing this as an opportunity to ask questions, he decided to interrogate him

" Hey, Naru, how long have you been here?" He started

" I'm here ever since I was 14, Natsume sama…" Narumi replied sensing his motives

" So, you know a lot about Mikan then?" He asked

Narumi smiled in apology " I think it would be best if you ask her yourself, Natsume sama…."

" But you know her, she only answers the questions that she wants to answer!" He pouted

" Just give her time, Natsume sama, Mikan sama is a very tough nut to break, you will have to wait for her to open up…" Narumi replied

" I'm just wondering why she looked so dead…." He muttered

Narumi smiled sadly " It's a long story, Natsume sama…but you'll know it anyway, I promise….."

Natsume looked at him quizzically

" Anyway, you should get some rest now….tomorrow, you will have to train with Gosho san on how to wield the samurai, and some kendo skills too….." Narumi chirped happily

Natsume rolled his eyes then went out of the room

After making sure that he's not around Narumi spoke

" I know you can help her Natsume, please….teach her how to be alive again…." Narumi whispered

12 am

BAM!

Mikan opened the door with a loud force, she was clutching here bloodied right arm and was gritting her teeth…..

She walked in an almost zigzag fashion, she was about to walk upstairs when she heard footsteps behind….

" Shiki, I'm fine, you can go and rest…." She spoke without looking behind

" Mikan ojou, let me tend to your wounds first…." Shiki replied

Mikan exhaled, she knows that Shiki won't let her go to bed if she was injured, he was her butler from childbirth, and if there is anyone in the world who knows her aside from Kyoshiro, it would be none other than Shiki and Narumi….

Mikan just stood still and let Shiki carry her to her room

The moment they reached her room, Shiki opened her cabinet that contained her first aid kit, he took some bandages, antiseptic, and some gauze, then put it on Mikan's night table

He then walked to her bathroom, took a bowl of clean water and a clean piece of cloth then went back to her.

He cleaned her wounds first, then applied the bandages on her injured arm

" I guess, the mission is a bit heavy…." Shiki started

" Yes.." Mikan replied

" Aren't you going to ask about Hyuuga san's progress?"

Mikan looked at him " I was about to…"

" Well, according to Narumi, he's very impressive, he knew how to play the saxophone basics in two days rather than months…."

Mikan just nodded

" I take back my opinions of him earlier, he's a genius….."

" And tomorrow, he will start training with Gosho san…."

After he finished wrapping her wound with bandages, he looked at her " So, when are you going to open up on him? I have a feeling that he's very curious about you, and he seems to be very attracted to you, not that you're ugly, Ojou, but it seems he's been dying to know a lot about you…."

Mikan just looked away " I have no plans in opening up on him, he only wants my riches and fame, don't be fooled by him Shiki, he's just been staying here for two days and you already have a soft spot for him?"

But Shiki looked at her with determined eyes " I've met lots of people Mikan ojou, and just by looking at them, I can scrutinize their personality already, that goes the same for Narumi, and I can tell that Hyuuga san is different, you just refuse to open your eyes and see the things around you, as a result, you can't appreciate the beauty of other people…" He replied bluntly then walked away and proceeded to cleaning the things that he used

Mikan sighed then lied on her bed…..after a few minutes, Shiki left her alone in her room….

After breathing several times, she decided to change her clothes, she stood up, took off her clothes then rummaged her cabinet, and she found a long sleeved dark peach satin dress that is long enough to reach her ankles…..smiling, she took it then hurried to the bathroom to give herself a sponge bath.

" _No!"_

_Natsume shouted, he already set his pride aside and kept on begging, but the disgusting pedophiles paid no heel as they kept on licking his nipples and sucking his cock, some are even licking his anus, forcing their tongue inside…._

_A string of saliva suddenly went out of his mouth, he can't take it anymore, his body was already at it's limit, and for all those hours, he didn't feel pleasure nor ecstasy, moreover euphoria! They say sex is a wonderful thing, a basic need, but this time, it's not, he felt betrayed, crushed, violated, and vulnerable….._

_He clenched his fist, then looked away, he can't bear to see anymore the things that these stupid people kept on doing to his body…._

_His eyes suddenly widened when he felt a tube being inserted inside his cock…._

_He clenched his fist harder then looked at different directions, he wanted to shout but it seems that it was stuck on his throat_

_The people around him hooted, then one of them inserted the tube even more deeply on his cock…._

" _Aaaaa…..aaaaa…..aaahhhhhhhhhh!' He shouted " Stop! Stop! Please! It really hurts!" He screamed painfully_

_But the people just kept on laughing at him, as if enjoying his misery…._

Natsume suddenly woke up, cold beads of sweat appeared on his forehead, the same nightmare kept on hunting him, never letting him escape from it's clutches

After breathing a lot of times, he decided to stand up and walk towards the door, he wants to calm himself by drinking some warm milk or tea…..

As he was about to turn the knob, he glanced at his reflection in the mirror….

That's when he saw that he was only wearing his black brief ( it should be boxers, but I think he'll look sexier if he's wearing a brief…teehee)

He just shrugged then opened it and went out of his room….

He was walking in the center of the hallway, noticing the statues again, he really can't help but to marvel their beauty….

He kept on looking at them, this time, scrutinizing them….

" Alright, this one looks like a mixture of a bat and an alien, this one looks like a bird with a monstrous head, this one looks like a sphinx, and this mannequin looks like Mikan…wait? Mikan?" Natsume mused loudly

He blinked suddenly , but the mannequin was gone

Natsume just shook his head, he really needs something warm to drink to calm his senses

When he turned his head around, his lifespan was shortened to 10 years

If only he doesn't have his damn pride, he swore, he could've shouted

Standing in front of him is his beautiful and dead fiancée, Mikan Yukihara….

Natsume's POV:

"What the hell is she doing her? And why was she awake at this time of night?" I asked myself

" Why are you still awake?" She asked in her normal dead voice

I gulped, there's no way in hell I'm telling her that I had a nightmare, otherwise I will look like a child running to his mother as if I saw a ghost, and that would be very very embarrassing

" I- I wanted to drink some water…" I replied to her

" You have a water jug in your room…" She replied

" I want some warm water…." I said

" It'll get cold the moment you reach your room…." She replied again

Honestly, she looked like a mannequin and a robot at the same time, her lips and her jaw are the only thing that's moving on her body

A beautiful and attractive mannequin, alright….I whispered to myself

Suddenly, moonbeams were illuminated on the glass ceiling, lighting her face

That's when I focused my eyes at her …..

Her hair was flowing freely on her midback, and her face look even more lovelier under the moonlight, she was wearing a dark peach dress that reached until her ankles, and she still has that rose pendant on, with her attire today, she looked like a doll…

I also noticed that she's barefoot, she doesn't have any nail polish on her feet, (well, neither on her fingers) but it looked very cute, not to mention it was clean which makes it nice to look at. I think her foot size is only 6, what a Cinderella

" Are you fetish?" She suddenly asked

I looked at her, she must've noticed that I'm looking at her cute feet

" You have cute feet…" I suddenly said to her

But there's no reaction on her face, it still looked blank and emotionless, so I continued

" Well, honestly, I'm not a fetish guy, it's just that it's my first time to see a woman who doesn't have a nail polish on her feet, most of the women that I bedded have long polished nails…." I said

I widened my eyes, then looked away, ashamed of the things that I said to her, dammit! Why can't I hold my tongue!

After a few minutes, I took the courage to look at her, but her face is still as emotionless as ever

" Are you done with your diatribe?" She asked in her dead voice

I looked at her in surprise " You're not angry with me?"

" Should I be?" She retorted then walked away

" Where are you going?" I asked

" To the dining hall, you said you want warm water right?"

I nodded then followed her

End of POV

Mikan's POV:

We walked on the hallway, while walking, I can't help but recall the things that happened earlier, being a trained assassin, I sensed someone walking on the hallway, so I consciously got out of bed then snuck out of my room

I pranced on the high ceiling beams to monitor the hallway, so when I saw some shadow walking, I went down silently and stood as on of the statues

That's when I saw Natsume walking, I looked at him, wondering what he's doing at this time of night….

I looked at him then I blushed

He had a perfect masculine body, has tanned skin and has six pack abs, his biceps are also big, and his shanks are long and muscular too….

Not to mention he was only wearing a skimpy brief that only covers his manhood!

I blushed even more, but the moment I saw him approaching, I put on my doll face and pretended that I'm not attracted to his body, I have pride!

He was scrutinizing the statues, obviously, at first, he didn't realize that it was me, but I think something dawned to him that caused him to blink his eyes, anyway, when I appeared in front of him, I can't help but to laugh inwardly at his shocked face, I could tell that he's trying hard not to shout, and I kept on laughing more inside when he tried to lie to me, obviously refusing to tell me that he had a nightmare, what an ego he has!

When he said I have cute feet, I can't help but to be smile inside, I was used to be praised, but when it comes to him, for some apparent reason, I felt happy….

But my happiness was obliterated when he told me about the _women_ he bedded

I know I should not pay attention to this, ignoring the little hurt that I felt, I silenced myself

After a few minutes, he looked at me, thankfully, I have put my doll face on, so I looked emotionless

When we reached the dining hall, I motioned for him to seat, he did while I took some cup on the cupboard then took it to where the tea and coffee boxes are….

I took out a box of camomile tea, as I recall my brother Tsubasa telling me to drink one if ever I had nightmares…..

I took 2 teaspoons….

I looked for another box of flavorings, seeing that he enjoyed the coffee that I made for him earlier…

While I was doing this, I can feel him watching my every move….

The moment I finished, I walked towards him and put the cup down

" That's camomile tea, I remember my brother drinking one when he have nightmares or insomnia…" I told him " It will soothe and relax your senses…." I added

He looked at me shocked " How did you know I had a nightmare?" He asked in disbelief

" It's in your eyes…." I told him then I proceeded to get the kettle for some warm water

I handed it to him

" Thanks…" He whispered

I nodded then I sat across him, obviously watching out for him, after all, I am his fiancée, and it's my job to make sure he's fine

Without anything to do, I looked at the blue roses that was placed on the vase, I started to caress one of the petals with my finger

End of POV:

Natsume drank his tea in silence, true enough, he felt relaxed after a few minutes, the aroma of the tea is so soothing and the warm tea that prickled on his throat was giving him a fuzzy feeling

He finished his cup, he was about to drink his warm water when he looked at the occupied Mikan sitting across him

He noticed that she was looking at something, he saw her looking intently at the blue rose, despite her dead face, she was looking at the roses as if it was the most beautiful thing in the world

He felt bewildered by her action, so he spoke to her

" You love blue roses?" He asked curiously

" Yes…" She answered absent mindedly

Natsume just shrugged, he knows she'll just ignore him if he asked why. So he just drank his warm water in silence

After a few minutes, she asked " Are you done? "

" No….."

She stood up, grabbing a blue rose on her hands, she prepared to walk

" Hey! Aren't you going to wait for me? " He asked

" I need to sleep, I have work tomorrow…."

Natsume shut himself

But before she can walk away, she spoke

" Next time, dress properly when you go out of your room, I don't want any scandals here….."

Natsume widened his eyes " Shoot! I'm just wearing my underwear!"

But instead of being ashamed, he smirked " Did you enjoy your view earlier, Mikan?" He said seductively

She turned around, her face expressionless as ever " Not really, fact is, I've seen lots of bodies hotter than yours, too bad, they just ended in the ancient murder mansion and grinding machines…." She retorted

He looked at her shocked

Mikan just smirked inwardly at his reaction " Anyway, good luck with your training with Gosho san…." She said as she walked away

Natsume just smiled, she maybe emotionless and scary, but she can be very sweet sometimes…

" _Maybe, she wasn't that bad at all… "_

_#########################_

_Reviews are accepted!_

_Thank you for reading! Amigos and amigas!_


	11. Chapter 11

Ljubazna Osoba

Chapter 11

It was a beautiful morning, the skies are blue and birds are chirping everywhere…..

Natsume stretched his arms, he was wearing a blue and red kimono, and was waiting for Gosho san in the dojo room….

He was about to sit when he saw the other door open, and to his surprise, his bestfriend Ruka came in, wearing a green and yellow kimono which suited him

Once Ruka noticed Natsume, he flashed a grin and he went towards him

" Natsume! I didn't know you're going to train with Gosho san today…" Ruka said

" Hn…"

" You would've believe what happened to me, Hotaru had been training me very hard everyday…"

" But you look well….."

Ruka laughed " Did I told you she's an inventor? Well, she gave me lots of energy drink just to boost me, I swear, if she didn't gave me those, I'll be in the hospital right now….."

Natsume looked at him, seems like the energy drink really did a miracle on him….

" So, how are you're training? " He asked

" Fine, Mikan can be harsh and scary, but she's sweet sometimes…."

Ruka looked at him, then he smiled " Well, Hotaru is kind too, though in a different way…."

" Maybe their not that bad at all…." He added

Natsume nodded

Ruka was about to tell another comment when in the front opened

A man in his 50's entered, he might be in his 50's, but his black hair never seem to fade, he has a tall, lean and muscular body, and has a tanned skin, his maroon eyes looked strong and disciplined and based on the scratches on his face, anyone can say that he has lots of experiences in the art of swordsmanship….he was wearing a plain white kimono, and on his waist hung 4 samurai swords…..

The moment his maroon eyes landed on the lads, he smirked

" So, you're the jewels' fiancés ? " He asked in a questioning voice

The lads nodded

He scrutinized them, after that, he spoke

" If you're here to play matchmaking skills, I suggest you go home and forget all about this _play_…."

Natsume and Ruka was dumbfounded by his words…

Natsume snapped out of his reverie first, then he looked at Gosho straight in the eye

" We can't, otherwise, they will kill us…." He spoke

" So that means, you only want them because you're afraid of you're lives? Isn't that cowardice? " Gosho asked mockingly

Natsume glared at him " Look old man, those women are the one's who pulled us in here-"

" Nevertheless, if you're only agreeing with them just because you're afraid you'll die, then I'm afraid your presence here is not needed, I don't want to train people who have very shallow reasons, if you're just here commanded to be trained by me, then tell the jewels that I can't train you, they'll understand…."

This time, Ruka spoke up

" Gosho san, we're here to be trained, we may not have the right reasons that you're looking for right now, but we really want to help our fiancés, and we can only help them by strengthening our weaknesses….." He explained

Gosho smiled admiringly at him " Strong words, Nogi san, but I want to ask you directly, can you handle it? You're entering in the assassin's life, if you must know. Killings and murders surround our everyday lives. Tell me, can you handle the darkness that surrounds the ten families? If you're willing to involve yourselves in this _play_, then I'll gladly train you, and teach you how to embrace your fate, if you don't then you are free to go…." He pointed

Ruka looked at him, but he answered " Yes…." He answered directly

Gosho then bowed " Then enter….."

Ruka entered, Natsume was about to, but he was cornered by Gosho

" Answer my question first, Hyuuga san…."

Natsume sighed " I don't have any…."

Gosho was about to turn his back, but Natsume spoke

" But, I want to help her, I really want to see her smile, and I want to see her _alive_….." He said

Gosho smiled at him " Then my second question, the same as Nogi san … "

Natsume looked at him in the eye " Yes…" He said without any hesitations

" Then enter….."

" I've been training all the members of the ten families eversince I was 15, the moment my father died, I began to train myself to be the best of the best, and I did, when I was 14, I was discovered by some of the elders of the 10 families, seeing my talents, they took me in and trained me, and at the age of 15, I began my instructing skills…." Gosho said in a fast manner while walking in the hallway

" This dojo was here for over 200 hundred years training the future heirs and heiresses of the 10 families…." He added as he opened the shoji paper door filled with many samurai swords….

" Choose your weapons, the one that best suits you…." He said

Natsume and Ruka looked around, some they even tried, but they can't find anything…

" Ummm…Gosho san, don't you have other samurai? We can't find the sword that fits us…." Ruka reasoned out

Gosho smirked " As I thought…." He mused

" Alright then, maybe, you can find one in here….." He said as he opened a big cabinet

Inside were also samurai swords, actually, they are the same as the one's outside, but there's something different in the swords in that cabinet, because it gives a different special aura…

" This swords have been used by my past students, and they handled these swords with pride, care and dedication, if you get one from here, make sure that you will respect it and make it proud just like the past owners who handled them….." Gosho instructed

Ruka looked around, when he found a gold engraved samurai with green and silver colors, he smiled, that one will definitely suit him, it's a bit heavy, but it's blade was shinning…. without any word, he took it….

As for Natsume, he found a blue and white samurai with a red sapphire at the center of the handle, it was light one, but has a pointed edge…

Gosho was surprised by the swords that they took, but he immediately masked his surprise by a serious face

" Alright then, let's go….." He said as he went out of the room

8:00 pm…..

Natsume and Ruka slumped on the floor, their bodies are aching from the training that they got from Gosho, according to him, in order for them to wield a sword, they have to be prepared holistically, so he started to train them physically by making them do lots of strenuous exercise and making them do heavy chores…..

But they didn't complain a bit, because they are afraid that he won't train them if they tried to reason out with him….

And now, their bodies are beaten to pulp….

Meanwhile at the main hall of the dojo…..

" Glad you came here, my jewels…." Gosho greeted the maidens who was sitting quietly at the mattress that he provided

" Our pleasure Gosho san…." Mikan said as she sipped her tea

" How's their first day, Gosho san? " Hotaru asked as she ate the black candy that she snatched from the bowl on the table

Gosho smiled " For first timers, I have to admit, they are good….In a month or two, I can assure you, they'll be experts…."

" Good, cause I've been training Ruka these days…" Hotaru said coldly as she grabbed another candy

" Thank you for everything Gosho san, we really appreciate what you did to them…." Mikan said gratefully

Gosho looked at them in the eyes

" About their swords, I don't know if it's coincidence or not but…."

" What about it? " Mikan asked

Gosho exhaled " You see, Mikan sama, Hyuuga san took Kyoshiro sama's samurai, as for Nogi san, he took Seiki sama's samurai….."

Silence engulfed the main hall, Hotaru dropped her candy, and Mikan went stiff

After a few minutes, Gosho spoke

" Are you alright? " He asked

Mikan and Hotaru snapped out of their reverie and spoke in a swift motion

" You mean Seiki san's samurai? The one that belonged to Hotaru's ex-fiancé ? " Mikan asked

" The blue samurai? The one that belonged to Mikan's brother? " Hotaru followed

Gosho nodded

Mikan and Hotaru looked at each other

" That's why I was wondering, knowing you, you haven't opened up to them have you?" Gosho interrogated

The women nodded

Gosho sensed something, but he let it drop

" Anyway, you're fiancés are in the training hall, pick them up in there….." He commanded

As Mikan and Hotaru were about to walk away, Gosho spoke

" I hope you know what'll happen in this _play_….."

Mikan and Hotaru stopped for awhile, then proceeded to walk

" Nogi, care to tell me why you chose the green samurai? " Hotaru asked in a cold voice

They were driving home, Hotaru taking charge of the wheels of course

Ruka with his eyes closed spoke " I don't know, I just felt like that one was the sword that will suit me….."

Hotaru pointed her baka gun at him " Answer me directly or I'll shoot you awake…" She threatened

" That's the truth, I just felt that sword is the best for me…." Ruka repeated tiringly

Hotaru didn't care to argue anymore as she put her baka gun away and focused her full attention on the road

Natsume immediately went to his bed, he was assisted by Shiki in walking towards his bedroom

He was about to doze off when he saw Mikan walking towards his bed

" What? " He answered lazily

" Why did you chose the blue dragon samurai? " Mikan asked in her normal dead voice

" Because I like the color…" He said in the same vein again

She glared at him, without any word, she took out her samurai and pointed it at him causing Natsume to bolt awake

" What's the big deal! " He exclaimed

" I'm asking you honestly so I want you to answer me truthfully…" She said while flashing her eyes dangerously

Natsume sighed " Ok, I chose it because I felt like it suits me, happy? " He shot back at her

She looked at him in the eyes, as if verifying if it was the truth or not…

Natsume gulped

Mikan put her samurai down and walked out of the room

" Jeez, what's with that woman? Acting so strangely just because of a stupid sword…" He whispered as he went back to sleep….

Mikan went back to her room, it's not that she was complaining that Natsume was using her brother's sword, but she can't help but to feel enraged, deep down, she knew that Natsume was not mimicking his brother, but she can't help but to think otherwise…..

Mikan exhaled and shooed away her thoughts, she decided to just look at the blue roses that was blooming under the moonlight, everytime she was looking at those roses, she can't help but to admire their beauty…..

" _No matter what he does, he can never ever become Kyoshiro niichan…"_

_############################_

_Whoa... Gosho san is a strict teacher, Ne?_

_Thank you for reading!_

_Please review!_


	12. Chapter 12

Ljubazna Osoba

Chapter 12

Natsume yawned, thank goodness it was Saturday already, he was dead tired undergoing through all Gosho's training, he really needed some rest.

As for Mikan, she still has that doll face, he hadn't spoken to her these past few days because he was always worn out of Gosho's trainings. Anyways, she's not the type to complain and just kept herself silent which he really appreciated

He wanted to doze off again, but feeling the breeze, he decided to kick his butt awake and stand up

He lazily went to his veranda and was greeted by the blinding rays of the sun

Closing his eyes, he inhaled the sweet morning air

After filling his lungs with enough oxygen, he looked around the vast garden

He was enjoying the nice view when he spotted Mikan watering the blue roses in the doorway

He looked at her, and he noticed something different at her….

Mikan was wearing a yellow spaghetti strapped dress that reached until her ankles, her dress swaying gracefully as she moves…..

But aside from her cheerful mood, he noticed that he was looking at the blue roses lovingly…..

She was looking at them tenderly as if they were her babies…..

" She seemed alive today…." He mused

But for some reason, he enjoyed looking at her, actually, he was glad that she was showing some emotions in that doll face of hers….

Actually, he found her doll face amusing, one minute, her doll face will look emotionless, another minute, it will switch to scary mode, and another minute, it will switch to curiosity mode, then another minute back to her poker faced self

However, his curiosity sparked again as he remembered the thing that happened 9 days ago when he had his nightmare

That night, her doll mask broke a little as he saw some emotion on her face because she was looking at the blue roses as if it was the most beautiful thing in the world…..

Not to mention the little details, the blue roses on the garden, the blue roses on the table and in the other parts of the house, and the pink basket of blue roses that she always carry…..

Which made him arrive to the conclusion that Mikan loves blue roses, which means she loved planting them, but his insides are telling him that there's something hidden behind it, as if it was more than just having a green thumb…

He wanted to ask her, but knowing her, she'll only answer what she wants to answer and nobody can force the answer from her…..

He exhaled, he really wanted to unravel the mystery in this family but he just can't, no one in the household is willing to tell him some stories, and he thought that it was just so unfair because they knew everything about him while he didn't know anything about them…..

So far, the only thing he knew about Mikan is, she was the heiress of their family, is the daughter of a famous mafia, she was cold, amusing, sweet and caring, scary and loves blue roses…..

But that's it, nothing more about her…..

He sighed, he decided that he will find out about her, by staying with her as close as possible, it maybe boring for others, but for him, seeing her doll face change is much much more amusing than hanging out with some bitches who did nothing but to flirt with him. He'll make her open up to him

_Ba-dump…._

_Ba-dump….._

_Ba-dump….._

_Ba-dump….._

Natsume clutched his chest, his heart had been pounding these days whenever he sees her, not to mention his constant blushes whenever he has conversations with her…..

Thinking about it made his mind think, he knew what it means….

_It's love…._

But he dismissed it, he thought that it was impossible to fell in love with a woman who he just met 9 days ago….

Natsume went out of his room, wearing a blue shirt and black jogging pants, he strolled towards the dining hall where he saw his breakfast ready…

" Oh, good morning, Natsume sama! " Narumi chirped happily

He just nodded in response

" Mikan sama said that you should eat so that you'll regain some energy, anyways, she won't train you today, and told me you can do whatever you want to do as of now…."

He just nodded and bit his sausage

" Mikan sama is in the garden, she just finished watering the roses, maybe she's now at the gazebo drinking her orange juice and doing her work on her laptop…"

Natsume just rolled his eyes " That woman is so hardworking…"

Narumi smiled " Well, that's how she is, now if you excuse me…." He said as he disappeared in a flash

Natsume just shrugged and continued eating his breakfast

" Thank you, Shiki…." Mikan said as she took her pitcher and glass of orange juice

" You've been doing a great job, Mikan ojou, the roses are blooming beautifully despite the changes in season…." Shiki replied

" Well, I've got some fertilizer from Hotaru, and I must say, it really works…." Mikan said in her dead voice

Shiki nodded

" Anyhow, do you have any idea what will Natsume sama do today? You freed him today, don't you? "

Mikan just shrugged " I don't care what he does today, as for my guess, maybe he'll go out with some random bitch and have sex with her then come back tomorrow full of lipstick on his body…."

" You're too judgemental, Ojou…."

" I'm stating the truth Shiki…"

" Didn't it occur to you that he may have been very well attracted to you? "

Mikan let out a bitter laugh

" Me? I don't know, aside from my physical appearance, I'm afraid I have nothing more to offer, after all, that bastard and his friend just felt indebted to us and they're just trying to be nice….."

Shiki just shook his head, Mikan will always be Mikan...

After Natsume finished his breakfast, he went out to the garden and looked for Mikan….

He found her at the medium sized gazebo which was placed at the center of a large lake and from the right side of the gazebo is a long bridge that connects the garden and the lake

He walked towards the gazebo and found Mikan with a pitcher and glass of orange juice and was typing something on her laptop, with a small pink basket of blue roses again….

He was about to sit beside her when she spoke with her normal dead voice

" What are you doing here, Hyuuga? " She asked, her eyes still on the computer

" Hanging out here with you." He said casually as he sat beside her

" It's your free day today, why don't you just go to the mall or something, or better yet, why don't you fulfill that _manly needs _of yours ? "

He glared at her, what does she think of him? A sex maniac ?

But for some reason, he felt like he was stabbed a million times the moment he heard those words coming out of her mouth, but he kept his cool, not letting her words affect him

" Excuse me, I'm not that promiscuous….." He said irritably

"Then why don't you take a walk with your bestfriend ? I'm sure Hotaru gave your friend some incentives…."

" Ruka is tired today, and besides, I'm not ready to be mobbed by women…" He explained

Mikan tore her eyes away from the laptop and look at him with her dead eyes

" So, what are you implying? " She asked

" I want to hang out with you…." He said simply

" Really? I'm not a fun person to hang out with Hyuuga, if I'm not at work, I water my roses and do my work in my laptop, in other words, it's boring…." She pointed directly while keeping her empty hazel orbs looking at him

Natsume was about to respond when he heard the water splash

He looked on where the sound came from, and his eyes widened when he saw 2 huge gray skinned crocodiles of about 15 feet approaching the gazebo. It's fangs are bared , looking like it was ready to prance anyone who invades it's territory

" W-what the hell are those? " He shrieked

But Mikan walked towards the crocodiles

" What the hell are you doing idiot! You'll get eaten by those! " He screamed as he ran towards her

But Mikan crouched to touch the crocodiles, which amazingly closed it's mouth and closed their eyes and allowed her to pat their heads as if they are dogs

" It's fine, don't worry, they won't eat me…." She said calmly

Natsume looked at her as if she'd lost her mind

" I'm sure, this crocodiles grew with us, and are trained, so don't worry…." She said as she continue to pat their heads " My big brother Yoichi brought them here from Florida using our private plane, this lake was built for their habitat, by the way, they are called American crocodiles, he just thought that they maybe good and useful pets, that's why dad trained them, and as expected they are smarter than any of your average crocodiles, they are able to sense our presence and is very gentle towards us…"

Natsume just shook his head, yes, he knows that the Yukihara family is dangerous, but he never imagined that they will keep wild and dangerous animals as their pet!

Mikan then stood up, then the crocodile opened their eyes, their gaze went to Mikan then to Natsume

Natsume stepped back, he might be a brave one, but he would never risk his neck to any mere cannibal that he can see

Mikan then took medium sized red chunks from a sack beside the gazebo and scattered it on the lake

Out of instinct, the crocodiles went back to the lake and swallowed the chunks like they were swallowing a some meat from a miso soup

The moment the crocodiles where out of sight, Natsume sat back to his seat

" Why are you keeping those crocodiles? Don't you know that those are carnivores, and sees human as a prey?" He said

But Mikan just shrugged " Sweetie and Honey are very good body guards, anyone who was trying to infiltrate the mansion usually use the lake as an escape route, as a result, they always had big dinner, that's why if you see this lake in red color and filled with floating body parts, don't be surprised, it just meant that they had killed someone who tried to do something bad in the mansion…."

He looked at her horrified

" Why are you all so bloodthirsty? You kill people just for something trivial? What if it's just some random people who fell in the lake? And you wouldn't care less? " He said glaring at her

" So what? We don't care if we kill people just for their small mistakes, it's their fault, they're not doing their jobs properly and some don't want to keep their noses in their own business, as for the latter, yes, we wouldn't care less, they all know that the Yukihara family is a family of mafias, and some are still too stubborn to drill it in their own skulls and is idiotic enough to come and give us a visit…." She replied

" But you don't have to-"

" Look Hyuuga, we are assassins, we are trained harshly because we are not safe in this world, we always have to be prepared, and mostly, all the people who visits us have evil intentions, do you think that we'll endanger ourselves just because of silly assumptions? If that happens, then all of us will be dead by now…." She answered bluntly

Natsume looked at her, with raging crimson eyes

" If that's the case, then you are no different from any other robbers and murderers out there! Because you don't care of the lives that you take. You kill people just because you're being paranoid and you just want to keep that position of yours intact? Isn't that self centered? " He spat to her

" I hate people like you! No wonder the people are scared of you! But I'm not, to hell with your proposition, Yukihara! If I'm going to live with a cold hearted woman like you, then I'd rather die instead of seeing you murder people because you will forever remind me of the robbers who destroyed our lives! "He said angrily as he ran away

Mikan just looked at his retreating figure with empty sad eyes

Mikan's POV:

Oh God, what have I done?

I didn't mean to rush his acceptance like that, I know he is bound to learn sooner or later, but I didn't reconsider his feelings, I forgot that he was a victim of this cruel world to…

" _I hate you…"_

His words…. the moment he said that, I felt like I was sliced apart, that hurt….a lot…..

My knees suddenly crumbled and it hit the cold ground

And so…my doll face shattered

In that short moment, I'm not the great Mikan Yukihara that anyone knew….

Instead, I was the little Mikan Yukihara, weak and vulnerable

I slumped there as I let my tears flow on my face….

Natsume was stomping angrily at the as he walked away from the Yukihara gates, he commanded Narumi to open it and let him out

He was really angry at her, how can she care less when destroying a person's life?

As he was about to take a step, he heard rustles….

He stopped, and listened

When he heard it again, he prepared his stance…

Sure enough, he saw men in black tuxedos went out of the bushes and jumped in front of him…

He also felt some behind him….

Being trained by Gosho helped a lot, he kicked one in the groin while he punched some in their face, then he threw some which was sprawled on the ground….

But his exhaustion starts to take it's toll, he was getting tired, and the morons just kept on standing up

" Darn it, why do you keep on getting up! " He grumbled

But the men in black just smirked on him

Suddenly, he felt them grabbing his arms tight…

" Let go of me, you bastard! " He said gritting his teeth

He tried to swing his leg, but before he can do so, his nose and lips were swiftly covered by a white handkerchief

"Mmmmmmffffff!"

He tried to struggle, but he felt his eyelids getting heavy, and after a few minutes, he was asleep….

One of the men took out a phone and dialed some numbers

" Kuonji san, we got him, Natsume Hyuuga…." He said

" Good, bring him to the hideout…." A husky voice replied on the other line

" What ! "

Mikan yelled at Shiki and Narumi

" Ojou, please calm down…" Shiki said

" How can I calm down when my fiancé is in the hands of that treacherous man! " She shot him back

" Mikan sama, please hold on, you can't go to him alone and follow his demands right? " Narumi followed

Mikan fumed while walking back and forth through the hall

" I have no choice Narumi, Kuonji is not the type to be underestimated, knowing him, he has a lot of tricks under his sleeve…." She said

" Shiki, check on Hyuuga's location, and Narumi, prepare the army and tell them the strategies, I'll go and fight Kuonji first, but position the army in a safe distance, about 30 meters will be fine…." She started

" As for me, I'll wear my black kimono, and prepare my sword…." She said in finality

Mikan sat down frustratedly " Any questions? " She asked

" Mikan sama, are you worried about him ?" Narumi asked seriously

Mikan looked at him

" No, I'm more worried about my father's wrath…" She said then sighed " Sheesh, I never thought that he'll be this troublesome, if only people won't think of malicious ideas, I'll gladly chain him beside me! " She said frustratedly as she stood up and went upstairs

As she was about to be out of sight, Shiki spoke

" You're still bad at lying Ojou…." He pointed

Mikan just continued walking and ignored him

Narumi smiled at Shiki " She may have a doll face, but we all know that despite that doll face of hers, she's still the little miss Sunshine that we know, loving and selfless, isn't that right, Shiki? "

Shiki just nodded and continued typing on his computer

##################

Please review!

Thank you for reading!

Love you lots!


	13. Chapter 13

Ljubazna Osoba

Chapter 13

A man of about 30 years old was standing at the veranda, as if waiting for someone…..

" Kuonji sama, I heard that Mikan Yukihara will come…." On of the men in black suit said

" I see…." The low and manly voice of Kuonji were heard as a reply

" I knew she will come, after all, I have the ace…." He added as he looked at the raven haired boy who was tied up on a chair with his eyes and mouth covered with cloth.

" I was wondering what possessed the elders to let Mikan marry a prostitute like him…." Kuonji said in venom " I mean, I'm a lot more decent than him, has a lot of experience in the Yakuza world, and is more talented and educated, why him? "

" From my resources, Yukihara san don't know either, she was forced into this…." The man in black suit replied

Kuonji just nodded " Prepare the men at once, Mikan Yukihara may look like an angel, but she's as strong as her brothers, they are snakes that will bite continuously if you don't watch them, it's not a very good idea to underestimate her…."

" I will, Kuonji sama…."

Mikan was walking towards the Kuonji mansion, armed by her samurai, she let her feet traverse to the cobbled stone of the road…

The moment she reached the mansion, her eyes narrowed, he really prepared for her coming, if he thinks that he can beat her, he had to think again…..

With a quick graceful leap, she reached the huge tall gates, she looked around, surveying the area, she saw countless of soldiers inside, so it might be a good idea to skip on the front yard, she scoured another area, and when she saw that the hallway was only filled with few soldiers, she smiled, not that she can't beat an army, but she doesn't want to waste her energy fighting useless soldiers, after all, she needs to save it because no matter what, meeting with Kuonji will always end up in duels…..

She leapt gracefully towards the hall without being noticed by the soldiers, seeing that they are so focused on waiting for her to enter….

A few minutes later, blood splashed on the moonlight, tainting the windows of the hallway, no one even had time to scream because she attacked them like a silent puppy roaming in the shadows….

She ran fast but silently, trudging the stairs, killing any soldier who dared to come in here way, as she did so, blood, organs, and body parts splattered everywhere…

Following here instincts and how the academy taught her, she remembered those words….

" _To complete a mission, follow your instincts, and keep a close eye for observation, most of the time, victims are under the protection of a few soldiers which leads the agents to commit mistakes and speculate that the victim is not there, and this causes lots of misunderstanding, the main reason why the victim was guarded with a few soldiers is that, the mastermind will be waiting in the room, this is always not the case though, but if you want to make sure, this is the thing that you should remember…"_

Mikan kept her eyes, leaping outside the large window, she looked at each floor, she saw that the third floor is only occupied with a few soldiers, but she can't be sure, she clenched her fist, if she needs to kill everyone, she will…..

But her instincts kicked in, Kuonji is not a brainless idiot, he is as unpredictable as them, actually, the main reason why Kuonji kidnapped Natsume are a) He wants to forcefully marry her and b) He wants to beat her which will lead to letter a

So if she's Kuonji…..her eyes widened, of course, he wants her to be a pulp already so that he can do whatever he wants with her! And in order to get that, he will fill his sides with countless soldiers….

Now that she analyzed it, she scanned the area again, and her hunches are right when she saw the massive number of soldiers on the top floor, as she thought, Kuonji would want her to get tired because he knows that along the way, she will have to kill soldiers, which she might add, are not easy to kill if she's not trained in agility and keen eyesight…..

She decided to look for any way she can reach the top floor, and when she saw the cable wire sitting on the roof adjacent to her, she grinned, now talk about luck…

Natsume stirred, but his eyes are covered, as well as his lips " Shit…." He muttered " Now what? After being kidnapped by a strange woman, I'm being kidnapped again, why is it that my life always evolves in being kidnapped? " He grumbled

" So you're awake…." A manly voice said

Natsume felt his mouth and his eyes being freed, as soon as it did, he glared at whoever it is and saw a man with dark brown hair and black eyes smiling creepily at him

" Why did you kidnap me? " He hissed

The man just smiled wider " Well, a man with a spirit, no wonder the Yukihara elders chose you, do you know why you're in my abode? You dirty prostitute! "

Natsume narrowed his eyes " I don't know, but if you want to do that fucking shit, sorry to tell you, old man, I'm not a prostitute anymore! " He shot back at him

He was silenced with a punch on his cheek, but Natsume kept his face straight and dignified, as if he wasn't bruised on the face

Kuonji glared at him " I'm not gay if that's what you think of me, you dirty bastard! I just want to know why did they have to chose you over me… " He spat in venom

He punched Natsume again " Why did they choose you? You're dirty, you're a bastard, you don't have any manners! You're not decent, you're poor, and do not know a single thing about the Yakuza clans! Why! ?"

" How the hell should I know? I don't even know any single detail about their family! If you want to know, then go fucking ask them! " Natsume shot back, he was really hurt by those insults, but what can he do? It's the truth

Kuonji looked at him in surprise, then he smirked evilly

"Really, you don't know anything? " He mocked

Natsume glared daggers at him " Yeah…."

He tried to hide his vulnerability, since he hit his weak spot, but it seems the man was more observant than he thought

He smirked wildly " Well, I'll tell you, if you just cooperate with me-"

Crash!

Both men looked at the crashed window, and they both widened their eyes, especially Natsume

There on the crashed pieces of glass, wearing a black kimono with sakura petals painted in golden hue and is arranged in an elegant and swirling fashion, holding a pink samurai is the beautiful Mikan Yukihara, her expression deadly and menacing

Kuonji looked in admiration at her for a second then he began to laugh sinisterly

" Well, well, if it isn't little Ms. Mikan…." He said and ran a perverted assessment on her which earned him a glare from her " You've become so beautiful, Mikan my love, I wonder how much beautiful you'll be if you'll be writhing below me while your legs are wide apart…."

Natsume looked at Kuoji menacingly, he doesn't like the sexual insults that he's throwing at Mikan, she maybe cold and expressionless, but to verbally harass her like that is something that he will never allow…..

Mikan just shrugged " Keep the dream alive Kuonji, you know why I'm here…." She said icily

He grinned wickedly " Why, don't you want me? I'm a lot more deserving to you than him…." He pointed out

" I might vomit at the thought of you touching me…." Mikan shot back

Kuonji's amusement were eliminated instantly and was replaced with bloodlust…

" Very well, Mikan, darling, if that's what you want to play it, just so you know, I don't play fair….."

" I know, which is an act of cowardice, Kuonji…."

He hissed at her then snapped his fingers….

Countless of soldiers barged inside and surrounded Mikan

" Let's see how you would fare then! " Kuonji said insanely

Instead of getting scared, Natsume watched in admiration as she attacked the soldiers, she kept on slicing their body parts, usually the arms and legs, or if the soldier is dangerous, she'd cut his head, she kept on dodging their every move with her sword and leaping at the right moment, evading the bullets and the punches that were aimed at her. He wondered how can Mikan evade them swiftly and gracefully, all those soldiers were trained from what he had experienced fighting them, and cutting a body part is not that easy, but she did it swiftly and in a clean manner, while blood were splashing on the moonlight and is tainting the window, with the body parts scattered and blood continuously splashing, it looked like a bloody art that has come to life…..

After almost half an hour, she finished all the soldiers, she was filled with blood already, but that didn't diminish her beauty, she looked like a blood soaked goddess that fed blood from her victims….

" It's time now, Kuonji, don't be a coward and face me! " Mikan thundered

Kuonji narrowed his eyes " I'm impressed, but I'm not going to lose Mikan, I'm going to win, now that I knew your strength have been faltered…."

Natsume silently agreed to that, no matter how swift and skilled Mikan is, with all those trained soldiers, he bet that her energy is below fifty percent already, and she was fighting for half an hour! He hated to admit it, but he has to agree that Mikan might lose, looking at Kuonji, he looked like a skilled fighter as well, added to that, he is one hundred percent pure energy, he used his soldiers to weaken Mikan, what a coward!

But to his surprise, Mikan grinned wickedly

" Think again, Kuonji, I'll never survive the Alice Academy if I were to lose to an idiot like you…." She said confidently

Kuonji roared as he took out his samurai and let it kiss Mikan's blade

Natsume watch in horror as he saw Mikan fight with Kuonji. They were both swift and skilled

For some reason, he felt his heart clamor, he feared for her, he admitted, then her words earlier sank on him

" _Look Hyuuga, we are assassins, we are trained harshly because we are not safe in this world, we always have to be prepared, and mostly, all the people who visits us have evil intentions, do you think that we'll endanger ourselves just because of silly assumptions? If that happens, then all of us will be dead by now…." _

" _So that's what she meant…..I've misunderstood her….."_ Natsume thought silently

They are trained, not because they have to be killing machines, but to protect their family, to protect their loved ones, and most of all, to fight for what they believe….he had obviously overlooked that fact…..

Seeing her fight, he realized that she was here to rescue him and to protect him with all her life because of one thing: He is her fiancée…..

She was selfless, no doubt, and will never hesitate to risk her life to those people who are important to her, she doesn't care if she was hurt or wounded, as long as her loved ones were safe, that's all that matters…..

He also realized that she was a strong and brave woman inside, she was willing to face the consequences of her action, no matter how hard it takes, commitment will never be a problem to her, because she is a woman of her words….

He widened his eyes when he saw Mikan's back hit the wall with a strong force

He looked at her, that really hurt, in his opinion, but she kept her doll face intact, and he was amazed by it, if it were him, he would've cried, that will really hurt a lot

She stood though, as if she never hit the wall, then clashed her sword to Kuonji again

Natsume watched them silently, he can't speak, he was blaming himself for all these, if only he didn't come out of the mansion, if only he wasn't that outraged, if only he thought of the words that she told him, then this would've happened….

His eyes popped out when Mikan was thrown again, this time, on the large mirror, shards of glasses stuck on her back, but she ignored it and kept on standing and fighting….

" _No, please, stop it…" _He pleaded silently as he watched, his tears are falling already….

" _Please stop it, Mikan, you don't have to die for me…." _He pleaded silently again

" _I'm so useless! I should be the one who should be protecting her, who should fight in her place! But what did I do? I endangered her just because of my tantrums! "_ He cursed silently _" She should've mattered, she should've let me die instead…."_

He looked around, and was horrified when he saw Mikan sitting weakly on the pavement, she was breathing hard, he saw that there's blood flowing from her head, Kuonji was injured as well, but he was able to walk

" You…." He said as he went to her leg and broke it

" No!" Natsume screamed as he saw Mikan's eyes pop open, he even heard her bones click

" Now, Mikan, let's play, shall we? " Kuonji snickered evilly as he flipped Mikan's kimono, baring her blood covered legs which are glistening

" Don't touch her! " Natsume yelled

But Kuonji ignored him as he began his way to her legs, lifting her kimono higher

" I said don't touch her! "

Kuonji continued his lustful attempts, but before he was able to land his hand between her thighs, his abdomen were pierced

Kuonji clutched his stomach, jerking away from her, and then he coughed blood

Mikan immediately covered her legs, then using the last ounce of strength she had, she poured her energy on her other leg, then jumped horizontally and aimed for his neck

It was too late for Kuonji to react as he saw Mikan jumping her way towards him

" You….will never…..beat…me! " Mikan thundered as she ran her sword on his neck, decapitating him

Mikan landed on the ground with a loud thud, then she breathed fast, and looked at the ceiling

" Mikan….are you alright? " Natsume asked in a cracked voice

Instead of answering, she crawled towards him

" Don't move! You're injured! " He yelled at her

But Mikan ignored him as she crawled over to him, with a weak warm, she reached for the ropes, and sliced it apart

Natsume went immediately and reached her, then he hugged her tight

" You're….a….lot….of….trouble…." Mikan croaked

" Hush….stop talking…." Natsume said while he caressed her blood stained hair

BAM!

Natsume looked at the door and saw Hotaru Imai and Ruka panting

" Where the hell is Mikan-" Hotaru stopped when she looked at Mikan

" Mikan!" Hotaru screamed as she snatched her from Natsume

" Natsume, what happened? " Ruka asked hysterically " Shiki san called us and said that you were kidnapped-"

" Nogi, hurry up and take Hyuuga to the ambulance, we're going to take them to the hospital! " Hotaru yelled hysterically

They went to the ambulance, then to the nearest hospital were Mikan and Natsume were treated….

Yes! Another chapter finished!

Please review!

Thanks for the people who supported me and encouraged me my stories! You really motivate me so much! Muchos Gracias! Amigos and Amigas!

I received many emails most of it was about Mikan and Natsume, it was stated differently and in different phrases, but they are only pertaining to one thing: " When will Mikan accept Natsume and be together? "

I know, I'm as impatient as you, my lovelies, believe me, but as I am writing this story, my instincts are telling me to let Mikan sort out her feelings and let it develop, as well as Natsume's, so you have to hang in there for a while and lenghten your patience like me, okay?

As for some darlings who are asking why Mikan won't let go of Kyoshiro, here's my reason why: Let's be honest, true love that is based in trust and loyalty and was strengthened through time is something that ain't easy to release, especially if both of you had overcame obstacles together like in Mikan and Kyoshiro's case. You will cry, you will get mad, you'll be depressed, once that trust and loyalty was broken and shattered, but to forget it easily is something that is very hard to to do, it will take time, deep wounds aren't easy to heal, it takes lots and lots of time, for some, it can take years...( though I don't think I can make it that long in Mikan's case, as I told you awhile ago, I'm as impatient as you...so don't worry :D)

Some authors are asking me if I'm really fourteen, well, I am, but I am raised in a mature environment, that's why I'm a bit mature...

So hang in there and stay tuned, don't worry, Mikan and Natsume's moment will come! I LOVE THEIR PAIRING!


	14. Chapter 14

Ljubazna Osoba

Chapter 14

" _Mikan? "_

_A four year old Mikan looked and saw her brother Kyoshiro looking at her worriedly…._

" _Mikan! Thank goodness! " He said as he ran towards her and embraced her_

_Mikan cried " Kyoshiro niichan, I'm scared! I-I was lost! All I want is to look at the orange butterflies, and then, when I looked I don't know where to go! " She wailed_

" _Shh….It's okay, I'm here, I'll protect you….." Kyoshiro said tenderly to his sister_

" _Really? " Mikan said while wiping the tears on her rosy cheeks_

_He smiled " I will, I promise…."_

Mikan woke up and saw a blinding white light….

" Am I still alive? " She said in a soft voice

" Yeah, you are, Ojou…" Shiki said

Mikan looked at him " Shiki….."

Shiki looked at her " Mikan ojou, you gave us a lot of trouble, you know, Izumi sama, Rei sama, Tsubasa sam and Yoichi sama kept on calling to-"

He was stopped when they heard the phone

Shiki sighed " Here, Mikan ojou, answer it, you've been asleep for 3 days, and they are all worried about you…." He said as he put the phone on her ears

" Mikan, are you alright! I was so worried, why didn't you tell us that Kuonji will attack! If he's still alive, I could've beaten that coward! Are you still hurt? " Tsubasa said frantically

" I'm fine, oniichan, don't worry…"

" I'm sorry, Mimi, I can't go, the elders wants me to be here in this damned place!"

" It's fine, I'm still alive…."

He sighed " Don't say that Mikan, anyway, knowing your condition, I'll let you rest, I'm just glad you're awake already. I'll just tell dad and Rei niichan that you're awake, we've been bugging each other you know…"

She smiled " You morons…."

She heard him snicker " Okay, take it easy, Mikan! Bye! "

" Bye! "

Mikan sighed then looked at Shiki " How bad I am? "

" Well, you have one broken leg and three broken ribs with long bruises, don't worry, the cosmetician will come and fix your legs, it will be flawless in no time…." Shiki said as he peeled an orange

She looked around " Where is he? " She asked

Shiki shrugged " Still mopping, Ojou, he keeps on blaming himself ….."

Mikan sighed " Where is that bastard so that I can give a piece of my mind to him…"

" He was here earlier, actually, we are forcing him to eat, he doesn't want to Ojou, he was so worried about you, so worried that he stayed up for three days looking out for you, we told him that we can look for you, but he refuses to, I admit, he was very stubborn…" Shiki explained

" If not for Imai sama who blackmailed him, he would've get out of here…" He added grinning

Mikan nodded " Tell him to come here after he finished eating…."

" I will Ojou…."

" Natsume, will you stop mopping and eat please? Stop berating yourself, no one's blaming you for this! " Ruka said in frustration, his patience had ran out because of Natsume's stubbornness

" Ruka, how could you say that! It's my fault that she's in there! " Natsume exclaimed

Ruka sighed " Look, Natsume, no one is at fault at this, even Hotaru told you that, didn't she? Although she hit you a lot of times with her baka gun…."

" But-"

" Natsume sama….."

Natsume and Ruka stopped talking when they saw Shiki

" Natsume sama, Mikan sama wants to see you, if you're finished eating…."

Natsume gulped hard

Shiki smiled in assurance " Don't worry, she won't bite you…."

Natsume rolled his eyes " She won't, but she's going to end my life pretty soon…" He muttered which earned him a smack on the head from Ruka

Shiki sighed " Don't worry, Natsume sama, she just wants to talk to you…."

" Shiki san, please bring him there, since this bastard can't even eat with all these drama…." Ruka replied

Shiki nodded

Mikan looked up when the door opened and saw Shiki and her raven haired fiancée, Natsume Hyuuga

" He's here, Ojou…" Shiki said

" Thanks, please leave us, Shiki…" Mikan commanded

Shiki closed the door

Natsume gulped, he had already placed himself in worst case scenario, he prepared himself if ever Mikan will throw things on him or yell at him, or say nasty things to him…

He clenched his fists preparing for her attack

Mikan sensing this smiled inside, he was obviously scared of her, and he's been preparing himself for whatever attack she was about to give…

" Are you alright? " She asked in her dead voice

He looked at her shocked " W-what? "

" Are you deaf? I asked if you're alright…."

Natsume just nodded

However, Mikan was being irritated at him, he was looking at her warily as if she's going to murder him….

" For pity's sake, Hyuuga, stop standing like I'm going to kill you, it's not your fault…." She said irritably

" But you got hurt-"

" I said stop it, if you don't stop, I swear I'll torture you…." She threatened

Natsume gulped when he saw the menace in her eyes, not wanting to make her angrier, he nodded

" Good boy, and since I will be bedridden for a while, you will have to do my work, don't worry, Narumi will assist you, but don't forget your training, you will work in the morning and train at night, is that clear? "

Natsume just nodded, well, it's his fault anyway, so that's the only way he can do to help her

" And one more thing…."

He looked at her

" Forget this incident happened, I don't want you reminding me of it…."

Natsume softened his gaze at her, it's her way of forgiving him, it was stated in a different way, but he understood it….

" Then you can go, eat and have some rest today, because the moment I will be out of this stupid hospital, you will be the one who will substitute me, that means you will have a load of work…"

He nodded silently

After three days, Mikan went out of the hospital, Natsume carrying her bridal style, her bruises were gone and her flawless skin was back, she was wearing an orange summer dress that reached until her knees, her other leg was flawless and was wearing white flat shoe, but her other leg is in a bulky cast

Natsume was feeling…. dirty…. while he carried her, her body is so soft and her legs so smooth, worthy to be caressed repeatedly, not to mention she smells so good…. Just holding her like this makes his pants go tight….

" I don't like the look that you're giving me, Hyuuga, don't expect that because I'm injured, I can't land a kick on your face…." Mikan warned

He sweatdropped, she was observant as ever

The moment that they reached the mansion, Mikan held Natsume's shirt

" What? " He asked

" There's someone inside…." She whispered

Natsume looked at her, the moment he saw her fight, he had proven how strong and keen her senses are " What do you want me to do? "

" Get my samurai and prepare to attack…" She whispered as she handed him her compact samurai

Natsume pressed the button and it went back to it's original size, though he hated holding a pink samurai, he doesn't much have a choice

He opened the door and there, he saw a gorgeous man with gray hair and jade green eyes

He looked at them with a bored expression " I see, so you're Natsume Hyuuga…" He said in a bored voice

" Who are you? " He asked coldly

He ignored him and looked at Mikan " How are you, Mimi? I heard that you will be bedridden for awhile…"

Mikan looked at him " I'm fine, Niichan, no need to worry…"

Natsume looked at them shocked " He's your brother? "

Yoichi raised a brow at him " I am, baka, and since I'm in vacation, I decided that I will run the business while she's bedridden…"

" Look, Yoichi nii, Narumi can handle it, and Natsume will act as my-"

Yoichi looked sternly at Mikan " I will run it, as for your fiancée he will be my apprentice, that way, he will know what to do in the future…." He replied

Mikan sighed, there's no use arguing with her brothers, if they decided to do something, they will do it, they are UNSTOPPABLE

Yoichi roamed his eyes on Natsume's hand " Still as alert as ever, I see…." Yoichi implied

" Hyuuga, you heard Niichan, you have to follow him…" Mikan said while looking at Natsume

" Yes, he will, and I don't appreciate that look, Hyuuga, I know my sister is beautiful, but don't you dare think of dirty things while I'm around…" Yoichi threatened seeing Mikan being held by Natsume

Natsume shuddered inside " Am I really that easy to read? " He asked himself

" Yes…." Mikan and Yoichi chorused in a dead voice

He sweatdropped

Looks like Natsume's life will turn for the better, now that he is discovering the Yukihara family bit by bit…

I'm glad Yoichi entered in the scene...

If anyone of you has a pet cat, can you kindly advise me on how to train one? I'm not forcing you, and i know it's beyond the scope, but if you could, I will really appreciate it, if not, thank you still. You see my mom and I just adopted one, since my mom is feeling sorry for me that I am alone whenever she's gone, I'm an only child, so she asked me if I wanted to adopt a pet, I happily agreed, and I adopted a cute little black kitten, he's a male, 4 months old, with green eyes, and he's cuddly, a bit aloof, and a bit rebellious, he kinda reminds me of Natsume, so I named him Natsume too... :D

I guess I will be a bit busy, but that doesn't mean I won't update! I will update daily:)

Sincerely yours...

Yuthika Vemosa


	15. Chapter 15

Ljubazna Osoba

Chapter 15

" Oi, I want my coffee within 60 seconds…. " Yoichi commanded Natsume

Natsume just grunted, he really hates that brother of hers, he was a gray devil, he'd rather make Mikan torture him physically than serve as an apprentice to this demon. These days, he kept on commanding him like he was some sort of slave, not to mention he was really DEMANDING, he kept on asking for the impossible, when he asks for papers, or documents, or just plain anything, he wants them within SECONDS, NOT MINUTES. And if he was late even just for a second, he will shorten his second time limit to his next commandment, he wonders how many people had he killed just because of his stupid and impossible requests….

But he just kept his complains to himself, he's not the type to complain on jobs anyway, besides, it's his fault why Mikan can't work…..

Speaking of Mikan, he always see her in the gazebo, sitting at the lounge, her injured leg up while reading several books, complete with her favorite pink basket of blue roses and a pitcher of orange juice. She was sitting there, together with Shiki or Narumi, while stealing glances at Sweetie and Honey swimming in the big muddy swamp they had made for those crocodiles…..

As for him, he was dead tired this week, aside from keeping with Yoichi's demands, he needs to attend Gosho san's training every night, if not for Ruka who was sharing his energy drink to him to keep him alert, he would've slept on the floor for a week…

" Here's your coffee…." He said as he handed him the cappuccino

He just nodded. This was one good thing about Yoichi though, he never complains of anything he receives, no matter what it is, he didn't mind…

" Oi, stop spacing out, I want you to arrange those files in the cabinet in alphabetical order…." He commanded while sipping his coffee

He looked at him, he never seem to notice the hot coffee, he kept on sipping them as if he's throat didn't burn

" Stop wondering why I can gulp my coffee hot! I want you to do your job as my apprentice, I need those files in order, now move your ass! " Yoichi thundered impatiently

Natsume seemed to have awakened from his musings, he sighed and proceeded to arrange the files…

Later that evening….

Natsume was dead tired, he just came from Gosho's training , he never bothered to eat supper because all he wants is to rest, besides, he needs to go with Yoichi early in the morning…..

So he went up to the stairs, to his room, then slumped his figure to the bed without changing his clothes….

" Yoichi nii….I think you're being hard on Hyuuga…." Mikan said while stirring her tea

Yoichi just rolled his eyes " I'm not hard at him, I'm training him, every member of the Yukihara family needs to be fast, slow reactions will put anyone's lives in danger, or did you forget that? "

" Yes, but he was also training with Gosho san, I think he's already at his limit point, if not for Hotaru's energy drink, he'll be a pulp right now…."

" Hmp! If he wants to get you as his wife, then he should work hard for it…" Yoichi stated as he bit his red bean manju bun

Mikan let out a smile, she really can't help but to laugh at her brother's antiques, they really are very protective of her…..

But then, after awhile, he looked seriously at her

" Mikan, did you know anything about him? " He asked seriously

Mikan raised a brow " Of course, Onii chan, I found everything about him before I took him in our house, why do you ask? "

" Aren't you noticing something different? "

Mikan looked quizzically at her brother

" I don't know, Mimi, although I hate to admit it, but he is talented….he's picking up of instructions, details, and everything are impressive, he's a fast learner, and he can understand things in a fast detail, and he's a genius, I also noticed that his movements are faster than average humans, and his strength are impressive too when I tested him, do you think….he came from a Yakuza family too? " Yoichi guessed

Mikan bit her lip, she also noticed that, Natsume is something, really something, he was talented at almost anything, talented beyond the norms of what a normal person should be…

Yoichi looked at her " Besides, I don't think the elders will just give you a crappy fiancée, I mean they can get a lot of decent guys in the Yakuza clans, and they are worthy enough to satisfy the elders' taste, then why him? Did you even think why will they get you a prostitute? " He pressed

Mikan nodded, she was really outraged at first, but as the days go by, she also started to speculate at Natsume

" Mikan, do you think, Natsume came from a Yakuza family too? " Yoichi pointed out again as he drank his cappuccino….

Mikan started to shake her head " I doubt it, when I found his files from Hotaru, he just came from a normal family, became a victim of fraud and false propaganda, then became a prostitute…. " She narrated

" How about his parents' lineage? Did you check upon it? Because I swear his eyes reminds me of someone… "

Mikan put her hands on her chin, yeah, maybe she should do that…

" And also… " She heard the light clank of teacup on the table, then looked at Yoichi who has a serious face " Speak to the elders, I'm sure you have the right to do that… " He commanded as he looked at her

Mikan nodded, she will have to do that too….

Natsume exhaled, he was waiting for Yoichi to come out of the mansion this morning, and his legs are turning liquid waiting for him…

After a couple of minutes, Yoichi went out, wearing a jade green polo that matched his eyes and gray slacks, he ran downwards, fishing his black sunglasses and putting it on…

" Come on, Hyuuga, we need to hurry… " He instructed

Natsume obliged, however, surprise went to him when he saw Yoichi stepped into the wheel, usually, he steps on the backside, since the driver is the one who is in charge of the wheels

" What are you waiting for? Hurry up! " He commanded him, and he entered

Once on the road, Natsume questioned him

" This is different, usually you let the driver take on the wheels… " He started

" You could guess that…. " Yoichi replied as he arranged the front mirror

" Well, at least, you're not as bad as Mikan when driving… "

Yoichi snickered " I know, and it runs in our family, I drive like that too, but seeing you're with me, I need to slow down or else, you might puke on my car… "

Natsume just shook his head, these Yakuza'a are really weird

But when he looked up, he swiveled to the left, purposely avoiding the road towards the Yukihara office

" Where are you going! The office is over that way! " Natsume yelled at him

" We're not going in there, right now, we're going somewhere… " He replied

Natsume looked at him, seeing that he won't answer his question he just sat on the van for the rest of the hour

" Mikan sama, I heard that Yoichi sama didn't go to work… " Narumi informed her

Mikan just nodded, reading the files that she got ahold of " Just leave him, he's just going to show Natsume some of the places that the Yukihara family owns and inhabits most of the time… " She replied absently as she read the files

" Looks like you're focused in your reading, Ojou… " Shiki commented while cleaning a glass with white towel

" Yoichi nii commanded me to find more about Natsume, and what lineage he came from… " She replied " I have read all the files regarding his father, and right now, I'm looking into the information that I've just uploaded regarding his mother…. "

" You seemed busy… " Narumi replied

Mikan nodded again " I was able to find something, but it was just little information, in a way, Natsume's mother is a mystery, all I read about her is her high school graduation up until the events when she was married until she had a family, but the files when she was young? Absolutely none…. "

" Have you asked Imai san about it? " Shiki asked placing the cleaned glasses on the cupboard

" I did, and that's all the information that she had given me, and I don't want to trouble her for more, since she's also curious of Ruka's bloodline…. "

" I see…. "

Mikan continued typing, and then she grumbled

" What, Mikan sama? "Shiki and Narumi basked at the same time

" His mother's maiden name doesn't exist in the government files! How did that happen? " She yelled

" Mikan sama, maybe you should go to the records of the place where Natsume sama was born… it's either that or the family had been dead for a while " Narumi suggested

Mikan sighed and typed, and there, she found the records regarding Natsume's mother

" It says here, she came from Hokkaido, with the name of Kaoru Ioran…. But I looked in the government files and there's no family name registered as Ioran! "

" Maybe it was a fake name…. "

Mikan and Narumi looked at Shiki

" I tried working with those people, they use non existent names, or names of people who died a long time ago just to inhabit some government establishments… "Shiki explained " In our renowned knowledge today, it's one of the types of identity theft… "

" But why will Natsume's mother do that? She's not rich or anything… and she doesn't have any criminal record of some sort… " Mikan mused

Shiki shrugged " I don't know, but people will never change their name not unless it's necessary….or they are hiding something…."

Mikan tilted her head, why would Kaoru change her name? Is she hiding something? Is there something that she would never let anyone know?

" Come to think of it, she had red eyes…. " Narumi said as she glanced at Kaoru's enlarged picture holding a baby boy in her arms " She reminds me of the Igarashi Family… "

Shiki and Mikan looked at him as he tapped his chin

" I remember Izumi dono telling me, that the Yakuza clan consists of eleven, the Igarashi clan which is the eleventh, but for some unknown reason, the Igarashi family wiped out their own of existence…. "

Mikan bit leaned her cheeks on her arm. She knows that too, the Igarashi family wiped out their own existence for some unexplained reason which remains a mystery, wait, could Kaoru be a member of the Igarashi family?

" There's a possibility… " Narumi concluded " I know we shouldn't believe on such things, since all the Igarashi family vanished during that fire, but it's worth the try if we typed her name in the Yakuza files… "

" Hmmm…. " Mikan thought, it wouldn't hurt, but even she will never believe it, I mean, why will they let Kaoru survive if the aim of the family is to eliminate each other? Surely that's insanity, isn't it? What's the point of killing your clan when you're going to let someone survive and create another clan for you? Making that person work hard again to achieve an ascribed status? It doesn't make sense at all, but she's running out of options, so she did

" Kaoru Igarashi…. " Mikan typed

It took minutes for the window to appear, and when it did, the trio almost slapped their own faces….

It says there:

" _Kaoru Igarashi, the last daughter and the only surviving member of the Igarashi clan…."_

Natsume and Yoichi went down on the vehicle, Natsume looked out, only to find himself in the front of a mansion

" I assume Mikan hadn't told you anything yet… " Yoichi said as he walked on the super smooth highway, since you're going to be a part of our family, you are bound to know this, and it will take a day, about your trainings with Gosho, don't worry about it, I talked to him, and he spared you for the today… "

" Thanks… " Natsume replied as he looked at the humongous mansion, it looked gloomy…and scary

" This is the ancient murder mansion…. " Yoichi explained as he lightly slapped the big oaken doors " There's not much in here, except walls, and pillars and screens, torture chambers and devices…and jails…. " He said while walking

" Jails? " Natsume repeated

Yoichi nodded " Yes, torture is one of the Yukihara's hobbies, those people who are in jail here are the worst of the worst of the criminals…. " He replied

Natsume looked around, he was right, it looked like an empty space, but knowing how unpredictable the Yukihara's are, he's sure they are up to something more

Natsume raised his brow when Yoichi suddenly went to the west end of the wall, he pounded it with his fist as well as the pillar beside it

His eyes widened, in an instant, a flat board shaped like a human body came out, with spiky belts placed on the head, the arms, the wrist, the legs, and the ankles, while on the pillar is a glass cabinet filled with whips and other long, rectangular shaped devices which was black in color

" Pound the wall, and the sacrificial board is out, pound the pillars, and you will find electrocution devices, whips, samurais, modern bow and arrow, that's all you can find in the pillars and walls facing the east and west side of the mansion…. " Yoichi said, then pounded the wall and pillars again, this time, the board and the glass cabinet folded inside, in a few seconds, it disappeared as if the torture devices didn't come out of the wall

Yoichi then went towards the north part, he pounded the wall and the pillars again, this time, the wall flipped upside down, and Natsume found himself looking at an ancient chair, but this chair has a metal belt on it, the arm chair also have metal belts, but it doesn't have a spike at all

" This is called the garrote in Spanish, it's an ancient weapon to slowly decapitate your victims and make them suffer, the belt on the center is where the victim's neck is placed, and by adjusting the controller here, the decapitating act will happen, that is, by squeezing the neck of the victim until the skin breaks, the bones crush, and the head dropping on the floor… " Yoichi explained

Natsume felt a shiver run through his spine, so they are that ruthless after all…

Then he looked at the pillar, only to be surprised with a statue of a maiden made in brass and iron, the arms were crossed to the chest, just like a mummy's tomb

" This is called the iron maiden… " Yoichi said as he opened the iron maiden, only to reveal countless metal spikes underneath the cover of it " To use this, just put your victim inside, then close, and presto! Your victim is dead… These are the torture devices that you can find in the north and south wings… " He added as he pounded his fist on both sides, and the torture devices went inside again…

" I-is that all? " Natsume asked, aside from feeling cold, for some reason, he can hear some cryings and wailings on this place…

Yoichi grinned wickedly as he suddenly went on the floor, pounded it again, this time, revealing a set of six buttons

" Stay on the ground, Hyuuga, this may take a little while… " He instructed as he pressed the button

" Why? " He asked, weirded out by him

Yoichi grinned more " You'll see… "

Natsume immediately slouched down, when a huge glaive came from above and started to sway, it even cut some strands of his hair

Yoichi pressed the second button and countless metal balls with spikes fell from above and swayed in motion from left to right

He then pressed the third button, and gigantic metal wheels with pointed edges started rolling on the sides of the floor

Natsume put his arms to cover his head and yelled at Yoichi

" Can you stop it! I'm getting the impression you're trying top kill us both! " He hollered

But Yoichi ignored him as he pressed the fourth button, the wheels rolled back on the sides, but the floor flipped upside down revealing countless of swords placed in an upwards position, threatening to stab any person who might come in contact with it…

Then he pressed the fifth button, from above again, countless of iron cages molded like a birds fell from above, hanging in thick chains

" To secure the victims! " Yoichi shouted at him then pressed the sixth button

In a snap, all the torture devices disappeared, the hanging cages, metal balls and the glaives went back upwards, and the swords flipped back and the floors came back to normal

Natsume breathed in relief

" Its' not over yet… " Yoichi said sensing his thoughts " Move back… " He commanded

Natsume moved back, as well as Yoichi, after all, he didn't want to be in the same position of feeling his head cut in a swift motion

As they did, the center floor moved inwards, revealing a deep, wide black hole

" What is it this time? " Natsume muttered as he went near, sneaking, all he saw is a red colored water that looked deep

Natsume raised his brow at Yoichi and Yoichi just smirked " Look closely Hyuuga, it's not just red water, trust me… "

Natsume looked and as he focused his eyes, he saw a red spiral shaped thing

He looked more, and to his surprise it moved!

To add more to his horror, the top part of the shape raised it's neck, then opened it's eyes which revealed a golden color

" Holy cow! " Natsume cursed as he jumped backwards

" Told yah… " Yoichi shrugged

Natsume watched in shock as he saw red scales going up slowly, then he became even more scared, when it revealed a humongous head of a cobra, with golden eyes, it flickered it's tongue as if it will devour him

" Beautiful, isn't he? He's one of the rare species of anacondas of his kind… " Yoichi said as he neared to the snake, in response, the snake bowed, and closed it's eyes as Yoichi patted it's head " His name is Armageddon, by the way, his wife, Ariana resides in the Imai massacre chambers, albeit the green eyes and purple scales, they look very much alike… "

The latter just shook his head, these people like to keep dangerous animals around

…..

" Hey Hyuuga…. "

Natsume looked up, and saw Yoichi and the snake looking at him

" Pat him….. " Yoichi commanded

Natsume looked at him as if he was out of his mind

Yoichi rolled his eyes " Look, part of being a Yakuza is to get closer to nature and animals, it is in our blood to tame dangerous creature, if you're intention is pure, they will never attack you, the same goes for him, so come here and prove it… "

Natsume glanced again, this time, the snake's obsidian orbs are looking at him, assessing if he's worthy of it's touch….

He clashed with it's eyes with his red orbs, keeping in mind that he's not here to be scared, but he's here to know and learn about the Yukihara family….

He saw the serpent flick it's tongue, and for some reason, it's mouth curved, like it's grinning

Determined, he went towards the reptile, he walked, keeping his eyes on the snake, he reached for it shakily, and to his surprise, and relief, the snake closed it's eyes, then bowed it's head into submission…

Natsume smiled as he patted it's head, this time, more comfortably

Yoichi was observing and his eyes show a bit of surprise, Armageddon, their anaconda guard would never submit to anyone but the Yakuza bloodline, and he'd always been that loyal and prideful to them, he would never hesitate to swallow a commoner no matter how close they are related to them…

Fact is, he was ready to leap in and save Hyuuga if ever that happens, but he want to confirm his speculations, Armageddon's animal instinct are never wrong when it comes to sensing Yakuza…

He looked at Armageddon, and he saw his golden eyes, looking at him, confirming his speculations….

There's no doubt about it….. Hyuuga Natsume is a Yakuza…..

Yes! ANother chapter finished!

Thanks for reading!

Please review!

Love you lots!


	16. Chapter 16

Ljubazna Osoba

Chapter 16 : The Igarashi family

" It's nice to see you, again, my dearest jewel…. " Skyle said in appreciation as his silver orbs focused on her

Mikan bowed as a sign of respect " Pardon my intrusion, gentlemen, but I needed to clarify something with you… "

Leth looked at her and snickered " Ah, you found out, don't you, my Mikan? " He guessed

Mikan nodded

Rowa grinned " As expected of the Yukihara family…. "

Skyle smiled gently and looked at Mikan " Mikan, my darling, you are impressive, I assume you know by now the reason why we betrothed you to a prostitute, eh? It's a simple answer, he's a descendant of the Igarashi family, the Yakuza clan who wiped their own existence, now, does that count as clarification? "

" Yes, and thank you, Skyle dono for pointing that out, and my next question, why did the Igarashi family wiped their own existence? " Mikan asked

Skyle lowered his lids " The… Igarashi family is a complex clan, just like ours, fact is, the Igarashi clan has the right to stand in equivalence with the Yukihara, except for one thing… "

Mikan looked, waiting for an answer

" They have a rare disease… " Leth concluded as he sighed " It is said that it was the Igarashi's curse which they gained during the time of the Shogunate Empire… "

Mikan sat down, that was cool, she didn't have to search for the answers in the net…

" You see, Mikan… " Rowa started " During the 1600, the Igarashi family rose as one of the most talented assassin's in Japan, they are skilled, talented and genius when it comes to bloodfest, and they proved to be a worthy one… "

" But there is a payment for that…. " Skyle followed as he leaned back on his chair " In order to keep the Igarashi expertise, they have to sacrifice the first born daughter in their family to Master of Hell… "

" Master of hell? "

" Yes, according to the legends, Master of hell is the representative of the demon god, setting that aside, every year, the Igarashi family had to give their daughters to Master of hell, it became a traditional routine, until the 1900…. "

Mikan looked at the elders intently

" The Heir of the Igarashi family fell in love with his sister, it was a taboo… and very forbidden at that time, but their love for each other is so strong that they were able to fight for it and both of them overcame the obstacles that hindered in their relationship…. But… "

" Their mother was enraged of course, she certainly didn't want any shame to wrap around her family so she made arranged a secret meeting with her daughter and tricked her into submission that her sacrifice will cause their safety and pride…. "

" Because of her deep love to her brother, the daughter agreed without any hesitation, as a result, she was sacrificed to Master of Hell, leaving her brother alone…" Skyle continued

" When the Heir of the Igarashi clan found out, he was full of anger and rage, furious by his mother's doings and being furious about the their stupid tradition. Loss and furious, he went to their shrine and challenged the demon god to a fight to regain his sister… "

" It was a stupid and selfish thing to do, but he didn't care, he had nothing to lose, and he was so angry at his family that they didn't allow him to be happy, sending them to shame is the revenge that he wanted, so he did… "

" Of course, he was lost… but the demon god was impressed at his bravery, that he allowed the heir to be with his sister, and let their love fill the dark lake waters of hell… " Leth followed " But being a god, he need to deliver punishment for his rudeness and insanity, but he was gone, so the family had to shoulder the consequences…. Which the heir really had planned to do… "

" The demon god gave them a sickness that cannot be cured and is communicable, it's a skin, blood, and brain disease, you can say, it's the worst type of leprosy ever, and the family suffered on that disease for generations….. "

" As the time passes by, the smart club of the Igarashi family are discovering ways on how to cure their insufferable disease, and this is where Kaoru Igarashi is coming… " Rowa continued " You see Kaoru's father is the most famous doctor in their family, he worked day and night just to find out a cure for their disease, and he found it, but it was too late since the Igarashi clan decided to eliminate their existence seeing that they are useless in this world….. "

" Fearing for his daughter's safety, and wanted to end the hideous nightmares they are in, he used the medicine that he discovered to heal Kaoru, he gave her instructions, and the details on how to apply it, then he gave her some instructions, where to go, and how to take care of herself…. And how to start a new life…. "

" And when the fire began, the 11 year old Kaoru Igarashi fled, taking the medicines with her, she got out of their insane clan and ran for her life, our sources said she stayed in the forest for at least three months, continuously injecting herself until she was healed up…"

" She was found by an old man who goes in the name of Shinji Takuza. She was all healed up at that time, seeing that Shinji didn't develop anything for weeks after he adopted her…"

" He treated her like a daughter, and she was able to regain back the life that she had lost, and now, it was a new beginning for her… " Rowa concluded

" However, tragedy striked again at her 16th birthday when she found out that Shinji had a heart attack, and he was sent to the hospital, where he was treated, but despite that, he still died… "

" Shouldering the expenses and having a big problem ahead of her, she decided to join the syndicate out of desperation, and she got off with it, sensing that it was her only survival, she decided to do the dirty job for year…. "

" Bored and tired of killing, she decided to quit, but anyone in the syndicate industry knows it's not easy to quit in that part of the world, so she decided to change her name to Kaoru Takuza to Kaoru Ioran, and after almost half a year of running after her, the syndicate decided to just give up on her, sensing that she will be able to keep quiet about the facts in their organization…. " Skyle added

" So off she go and traveled to Hokkaido, where she met her husband and started to build her family in there, trying to forget her past…. "

" And she did live peacefully, with her children and her husband…. But it seems the syndicate just let her off for awhile…. "

Mikan raised a brow

" I assume you found out about the robbery in Natsume's place? " Skyle pressed

Mikan nodded

" It's not a robbery actually, it was a planned strategy, the robbery is just a face under the surface, their real target is to kill Kaoru and her family…. "

" Oh my God! Then that means…. " Mikan gasped

" Yes, not only did those syndicates killed her and her family, they also killed the people to cover the evidence, Natsume and Ruka's escape, as well as Aoi's escape in there, is a great deal of fortune… " Leth muttered darkly " If they stayed there, they could've been killed too… "

" But Natsume, Ruka and Aoi suffered too… " Mikan contradicted " Natsume and Ruka became prostitutes, and Aoi has to undego lots of operations… " Mikan trailed

The elders sighed and Rowa spoke " Mikan, it's a matter of survival, they need to earn too…. "

" Wait, Natsume was victimized, which lead him in becoming a prostitute, does that mean, that the one who tricked him into that false modeling agency is part of that syndicate too? " Mikan guessed

Leth closed his eyes, then opened them instantly " Yes, apparently, the syndicate found out that Igarashi's son is still alive, but they didn't want to do some killings again, so they used different tactic this time, and that is, by making him lose his mind…. "

" Damn syndicates… They are so desperate in keeping themselves in place…" She muttered

" Damn straight, Mikan, and they don't want any leaks in their plans, innocent or not, they will never hesitate to murder anyone who is involved in them…. "

" But it didn't happen, as we predicted, since he was able to survive that, sensing that he needs to live for his sister, and so, he ended up looking for jobs which landed him to Tonouchi Akira's place… " Leth concluded and then he smiled " Then he was saved by our little miss sunshine here… " He added

Mikan rolled her eyes, grr… even the elders tease her

The elders laughed then it died down and they became serious

" Mikan, now you know the reason why we betrothed you to Natsume, listen Mikan, the Igarashi family, despite it's dark nature houses lots of talents, and it has produced lots of gifts through time, if only they didn't have that disease and if only they didn't wipe out their existence, we will hands down betroth him to you…"

Mikan bit her lip, no doubt, they will, seeing that he came from the Igarashi family

" Mikan… "

She looked up and saw Skyle looking at her with worried face

" If I'm correct, you did a mission these past few weeks isn't it? " He clarified

" Yes… " She answered

Rowa looked at her intently " And what is the name of the syndicate? "

" The Hades organization… " She answered again

" Right… that syndicate is the same ones that made Kaoru's life a living hell… "

Mikan widened her eyes, now she can see the connection

" They are also the one who is behind Kuonji's moves, they provoked him into kidnapping Natsume, using his feelings for you and covering their own intentions…. "

" So they know that Natsume is with me? " Mikan replied narrowing her eyes

" Uh huh, but this time, it's not only Natsume they want dead, they also want our clan eliminated too, to get their spot in the underwolrd…. so you better prepare… " Rowa warned " To be honest, I have a feeling that they are planning some moves now, so you brace yourself… "

" I will… thank you, gentlemen… " Mikan implied as she took the remote control

She was about to press the off button when Skyle stopped her

" Mikan, being an Igarashi is not the main reason why we betroth Natsume to you… "

She looked at the elders quizzically

" Mikan, in the future, Natsume's strength and feelings will provide the protection and security that you need, it will be a very rough road for everyone, but in the end, you will not just survive, you will flourish… and most of all… you'll be happy and free… " Skyle said mysteriously

" How did you know that? Is that you're gift of second sight, Skyle Dono? " Mikan blurted, Skyle was known to have the gift of second sight or knowing the future

Skyle half smiled " Actually, I consider it as a curse, I don't want to frighten you, but I can see a great fight coming, and it's not just a human vs. human, but it's also a human vs. own self, and knowing you, you still have an unfinished business to yourself… "

Mikan bit her lip again

" It will all end in that battle Mikan… believe me… "

Mikan looked at him

" Alright, I'll see you later… Mikan… " Skyle said

" See you too… " Rowan ad Leth chorused as the screen went black

Mikan leaned on the chair and looked at the ceiling

" A battle huh? I wonder what will happen in there? " She whispered

" So where are we now? " Natsume asked as he looked around

Contrary to his expectations, this place looked like a jeweled mansion, it was made of sea green tanzanite, and countless crystal statues are displayed at the side of the pathway

" This is the memories mansion, the place where we spent our entire _childhood _together… " Yoichi whispered

Natsume noticed his voice fell an octave down

Yoichi went towards a potted ficus, then raised the pot and took out a thin key made of pure silver

Natsume raised a brow, so, now pressing of the buttons this time?

Yoichi nodded as if sensing his thoughts " Yes, too much buttons is so tiring… "

Natsume just shook his head, they are really weird people

They entered, Natsume was shocked, he expected some voodoo dolls and killer mannequins inside, but what he saw is something that he would never believe…

Inside are toys, hundreds of them, on the right wing are full of robots, tin soldiers, little guns, legos, card games and collectible cards, baseball hats, and baseball gloves were also arranged neatly underneath those, there's also hundreds of race cars placed in mini road systems with different back grounds, he also noticed a collection of soccer balls, basketball, and football in there as well

On the South west wing is different, all of it are girls' toys, hundreds of stuffed animals were placed in there, followed by dolls of different nations, then polly pocket houses, and then followed by mini tea and kitchen sets, beside it is a mini house with little entrance and a set of mini dining table complete with four chairs, perfect for a little girl's play house

He also noticed huge gigantic stuffed animal placed in every corner of the place

" Contrary to what you expected, right? " Yoichi said as he looked at him " Come, I need to show you something…"

They walked in a single file, Natsume looking around, seems like he didn't know the full facets in their personalities…

" And here we go… " Yoichi said as he stopped

Natsume looked up and widened his eyes

" This is where you will know some secrets… " Yoichi declared as he showed him the frames that was displayed on the wall.

Thank you for reading!

Please review!

Many people are asking me what does Ljubazna Osoba mean? Well, my lovelies, I'll reveal it to you at the end of my story, because I want you to see and understand why I gave the story with such title…..

So hang in there and be patient with me :D!

Thanks for your support!


	17. Chapter 17

Ljubazna Osoba

Chapter 17: The Past

" And this is where it begins… " Yoichi declared " Look from left to right, that's how the story goes… I'll give you a moment in here, then after that, exit through the door to the right, I'll be there… " He said as he walked away

Natsume looked and there he saw the man which he presumed to be their father, he has spiky bluish black hair with gray highlights, his eyes are bluish green, he looked rare, calm and disciplined, just like what a Yakuza should be, he was standing there, his face looked emotionless…

The next picture is him again, wearing a school uniform, the uniform was of color black with blue checkered pants, leaning beside him is a smiling woman who has a striking resemblance to Mikan, she wore the same uniform as him, except that it was skirt and not pants…he's guessing she's their mother

He still looked emotionless, but unlike the first picture, he has life in his eyes…

The next picture is boyfriend girlfriend kind one, they were posing sweetly, the brunette hugging his arm while smiling at the camera

The next one is a wedding, the man was wearing a white tuxedo, with a smile his face, in his arms, he carried his beautiful brunette who was smiling with joy, her white dress flowing in lavender background

The next one is a picture of them, this time, another one entered the picture, the mother was carrying a baby boy with spiky black hair and purplish black eyes, he looked a lot like her husband, and the man was smiling proudly as they held their first son

The next one showed a 2 year old version of the baby, he was holding a little basket ball in his little hands, while smiling innocently, beside him is his brunette mother with her arms open, ready to catch the ball

The next one showed the couple again, this time, holding another baby boy with spiky blue hair and blue eyes, their first child smiling with them as they held their second child

The next one showed the children, playing basketball, and they are all smiles and joy

The next picture showed the whole family, the brunette carrying a baby with spiky gray hair and green eyes, which he assumed is Yoichi, the baby looked bored, well, it is apparent, looking at him now

And the next picture showed the three boys playing in the rain, feeling the droplets in their little hands…

The next one is the family again, but he noticed some difference…

The brunette woman looked tired, with dark bags on her eyes, she looked sickly while holding a baby with brunette hair in her arms which he assumed as Mikan, the other boys are smiling still, her husband still smiling, but it looked very fake…

He also noticed anger in his eyes, for what?

Then it was followed by a three year old Mikan, wearing a pink dress, she was holding a blue rose, and was smiling in the camera, she looked so cute…

She was standing next to a boy with bluish black hair and dark blue eyes, wearing the same expression as her

His eyebrows furrowed, he never saw that boy beside her, nor in any family pictures…

He then looked further, it was followed with events like them riding the carousel, and them playing ball in the beach, he noticed though, that the woman was not with them, only the father, staring at them with a hard expression on his face….

He noticed that Mikan's eyes was sparkling and was smiling warmly at her brothers, but more to the bluish haired boy…

Natsume narrowed his eyes, don't tell me that he's his childhood sweetheart?

_Wait, why is he feeling that way? It's not like he's her boyfriend or something…_

Sure, Mikan is beautiful and talented at almost everything, though she can be very moody at times….. to be honest, she is so much worthy of a man's personal catch…but why…..will he suddenly feel jealous of every man associated with her?

He shook his head, he can't be in love with that walking doll, it's just absurd….

It was finished with a large frame where the family posed for the picture, all of them are there except the brunette woman and the bluish haired boy…

Wanting to satisfy his curiosity, he went towards the door, and he found himself in the garden…

It was lush and green, with plum and sakura blossom trees swaying in the wind, at the center is the carousel which was showed in the picture

He scanned the area and saw Yoichi sitting in one of the expensively designed metallic chairs, flipping an album, on the table rests some stacks of albums that he probably looked up

" You're done? " Yoichi asked

Natsume nodded

Yoichi closed the album instantly and looked at him

" As what you saw, Father was an emotionless being…. " Yoichi started " With all the businesses that he had to handle alone, and the way he was trained, you can't imagine the hardship and the murderous life that he led…. He was constantly living in the darkness… that is, until mom came to his life…. "

" The brunette woman…. " Natsume said

Yoichi nodded " Mom is a very cheerful person….she is brave and doesn't know how to give up, her parents are a member of the Yakuza family too, but they became drowned in debts for some reason, so they have no choice but to sell her to dad's family…. "

He looked shockingly at Yoichi, but Yoichi stayed emotionless

" And being the one that was sold, she was treated as a slave, of course…but dad saw something different on her, and that is, her being cheerful no matter what happens, and the fact that she never gives up and tries her best in everything really got him interested in her, to make the story short, they became fast friends…. "

" Mom changed dad, bit by bit, he started to smile, he started to open up, and he… started to fall in love with his sweet sunshine…. "

" As the years gone by, dad noticed a lot of changes in her maturity, he watched, as she grew from a grubby girl into a very beautiful woman, she is indeed a rose that bloomed in front of his eyes, and his attraction with her got stronger, and he confessed, at the age of fourteen, he was so happy when mom accepted his feelings, and that's the start, they are indeed a perfect couple…. "

" When they reached 19, they decided to get married, it was a bit hard, since they are still young, but their love overcome every obstacles that they faced, and they did, they fought them altogether…. "

" At the age of 21, mom gave birth to big brother Rei, both of them are very happy of course, that they have produced the first heir to their family. It was followed by much more happiness when big brother Tsubasa was born, then followed by me…. "

Natsume noticed that his eyelids slid lower

" Mom and dad were so happy with each other…. That is…until their 6th anniversary…. "

Yoichi inhaled, then exhaled " Mom's car broke down in the streets…. " He breathed " And that's were her life was destroyed, being known as the wife of the most powerful Yakuza in Japan has it's negative effects, since everyone knew it, you cannot avoid that some people hated it…. "

Yoichi's voice is a bit shaky, but he continued " While looking for help, she was spotted by someone, I don't know much about him… since I hated him with all my heart….all we know is that he has a family name of Yamaguchi…. But going back to the subject….you see… that man…. He raped mom that night…. "

Natsume widened his eyes

He knows what it feels like… to be molested…. And it's… so… very traumatic…

" Dad was worried of course, and in his haste… he looked for her…it was dawn when he found her, when he saw her, he became afraid, for some reason, he found mom, with her clothes almost ripped, but with blood splashed on them, and… she's not in her usual self… "

" She was confined in the hospital, but after that incident, dad noticed that she's biting her lip most of the time, and she doesn't look at him directly, as for my memory, me and my brothers often hear her crying continuously while dad is away…. We really have no idea why at that time… nevertheless, dad still stayed as the loving husband that he is, and we stood there as a support for mom…. "

" It was then that we found out that mom was pregnant again, we are happy, dad is happy too of course, but for some reason, mom just stayed quiet… "

" It was then that after the DNA tests that all hell brakes loose, by the way, the DNA test is always performed after the baby was born, that is, for the verification of inheritance and to prove the couple's loyalty. And that's when we found out, and much to dad's anger, that the baby that was born, is not _his_…. "

" Dad was as mad as hell, of course, he was a loyal husband to her, and he only loved her, he strived to be the best man that he can be to give her a good life, and that's what she's going to return to him? Of course, he'll be fruirous. At that time, we had no idea that she was raped, but since dad was so wrapped in his anger, he never listened to mom's reasons, his mind is already closed, he kept on telling to himself, that mom cheated on him…. "

" He was so furious, his instincts are taking control over him, that when we went home, he immediately threw her on the floor, and in front of all the people present in there, he fucked her mercilessly and shamelessly, letting her cries emit at every person who is at that range and letting people knew what will happen if someone dared to make fun with the Yakuza heir…. "

" We were taken out by our uncle, we were so badly shaken at dad's anger, he was so intimidating, at that time, his older self came back, he was not the loving father that we had gotten used too, he was back as the Izumi Yukihara, the coldhearted son of the Yukihara family… "

" After being shamed in public, mom lived a life in hardship, dad would never listen to her, and would flat out ignore every heartfelt effort that she had done for him such as cooking his meals or fixing his clothes. He also drowned himself in work, not minding that he has a wife who was waiting for him. Mom was miserable, but she continued to love him no matter what he did to her…. As the months came by, she became immuned to dad's harsh and painful words… "

" 6 months after that, she was pregnant again, this time, the doctor said it was a girl… we're happy of course, except that, it's obvious that he didn't enjoy it… he was muttering that maybe it was a child from another man, which caused mom to get hurt over and over… but we stayed silent, hoping that father will forgive her… "

He breathed deeply " As she was labouring with Mikan months after that, the doctor told us a very bad news… she told us that we should choose who will live, Mom or Mikan….they were both suffering from a certain kind of infection, and they can only save one of them…. "

" Dad of course, chose Mikan without hesitation, he was still mad at mom, thinking that it's better to have the baby than her, because he can't bear to see her anymore…. "

" Thus, Mikan was born…. Mom requested dad to see her before she died, although a bit reluctant, dad gave in…. "

" We saw her, weak and limp, but even though her hazel eyes are becoming dull, it was still focused on us. She ushered dad to come near her, and thankfully, he did follow her last request. Her exact words are: I love you…. no words can ever ever describe that, you've always been…. The only man in my life….no one else…. I'm proud to be your wife Izumi…. Please take care of our children…goodbye…. "

Yoichi swallowed " We all cried after that, and despite father's poker faced self, we saw some tears flowing on his cheeks as he held Mikan, who is the only one that resembled mom very much…..we took her blood samples to the lab, and she is proved to be his… so there's no problem with that…"

" After mom's death, dad is still cold, he accepted Kyoshiro, Mom's child from another man, but….. "

Natsume looked at him questioningly

" But he treated him like shit….. he never spoke to him except if he made mistakes, he kept on treating him coldly and indifferently, and he never lets him dine with us, he was placed in the servant's quarters, he wasn't allowed to attend the elite school that we are in, he was just allowed to study in public schools, and he forbade him to attend parties, and he won't allow us, as much as possible to be close to him, reasoning that he's not one of us…. Despite this, Kyoshiro never bear a grudge to dad, ever…"

" We all feel sorry for him, so whenever dad is not around, we played with him, showing him how much we appreciated him as a brother, but… it wasn't much.. since dad told us to attend Alice Academy in the forbidden continent… as a result, the only person who got closer to him very much is none other than Mikan…. "

Natsume suddenly felt a viselike grip wrapping around his heart, he has a feeling…. That this Kyoshiro has some kind of deep relationship with his fiancé…

" Mikan and Kyoshiro were so close, they were inseparable, Kyoshiro is Mikan's Apollo and Mikan is Kyoshiro's little miss sunshine, you would never believe what Mikan is like back then, she is so cheerful and kind, always full of life, her eyes are always shinning and sparkling with happiness, that even father started to soften a bit. "

" Much to father's distaste, Mikan and Kyoshiro support each other through hard times and good times…. And he was always there for her, protecting her whenever bullies are around, and standing and facing father's wrath for her, Kyoshiro is a very sweet boy, smart and brave, Mikan idolized her much, she was always happy being protected by him and being held in his arms…. That later…. she realized…. "

Natsume's heart started to pound, he has a feeling that he will never like what he will tell next….

" That _she fell in love_ with him….. "

He felt his heart shatter into pieces, he can't believe what he just heard, his fiancé, falling in love….and not just any other love… it was a _forbidden love_….

Yoichi looked away, he knew he shouldn't tell it to him, he knew that it should be Mikan, but if Mikan will, she might never even have any strength to start….so he will gladly do the honour…besides, he has the right to know….

" Mikan's knows it was forbidden, from the start, but she can't help to cling on that fantasy of hers, she can't help but to fall in love with him everytime she sees him…. And being siblings doesn't kept her from hoping… "

Natsume gritted his teeth "Why will she kept on doing that? Is she that delusional and desperate to be loved? " He muttered darkly

Yoichi raised a brow, he was surprised by his action that Natsume bent his head

" It's not intentional, but… we can't blame her…. He was… her protector... and the one who cared for her from the very start without our presence, in other words, she was his barrier and most importantly, her support….most especially when she was in Alice Academy…. "

" Alice academy? "

" Uh huh, Alice Academy is a training school for mafia's all around the globe, this is a palce where we are trained holistically, to be able to upheld to the standards of being a Yakuza, which is, not easy…. "

" It might look like a beautiful place to you at first, but it's not, that place is war, you will see endless sufferings, eternal nightmares, endless trauma, and experience forever bloodshed and missions and killings, it's not your typical school, worst, you have to stay there until college… and your family cannot visit you until you finish…which is… tragic…. "

Yoichi breathed " There are three kinds of survivors in there, the first one is the best, you come out there, intact and alive, the next one is alive, but at the brink of insanity, or the last one which is six feet below the ground… "

He shuddered at his words….

" I'm not prepared to tell you my past in there or my brothers or Mikan's because we didn't see each other, but since you had the overview of how hard the life in there, I'll tell you why Mikan survived in there, it's because of Kyoshiro…. "

" Kyoshiro always calls her, despite the fact that he was forbidden to visit there, he was there, comforting her by his voice whenever she experiences nightmares, or being traumatized, and it kept going strong, that is until Mikan's pre graduation day…. "

" It was before her graduation that she felt something wrong, because Kyoshiro didn't call her that night, and she was worried, she was expecting his call, since he always does that, but what she received next shock her to the bones… "

" That day, we found out that Kyoshiro met an accident and died…..it was so hard for us, especially Mikan and father….. Mikan because he was her life, and father because he doesn't have the chance to apologize to him after he learned the truth…. Eversince then, Mikan started to be lifeless….because he was gone… "

" So that's why she looked so dead…. It was because of him… " Natsume thought bitterly

" To add insult to the injury, his death is caused by none other than that Koizumi slut… " Yoichi spat in venom

Natsume bent his head, so he was the one that the whore was talking about…

" So that wraps it… the past… " Yoichi concluded as she piled the albums on his hand " Do you have any questions? "

Natsume looked at him in the eye, Yoichi saw pain in them, but it looked determined " Why did you betroth me to Mikan? " He asked directly

A slow smile formed on Yoichi's lips " Why, you haven't figured it out? " He asked mysteriously

He shook his head " I have no idea why, she just came out of nowhere, claiming me as her fiancé, and up until now, I don't know, I mean, I'm not special, I'm just your normal guy, heck, I'm even a male prostitute in the streets of Tokyo, why did you have to pick me? "

" Sorry to disappoint you, but it's for you to find out…. Hyuuga… " Yoichi replied " I'm sure you will know… "

Natsume sighed " Why is it that my questions always remained unanswered… " He grumbled

Yoichi laughed " Not all, I told you our past, remember? But the others, it's for you to find out… " He said as he gave a ngeligent wave " Come on, let's go… I'm hungry, telling past really makes me mushy… "

Natsume smirked, who could've thought that Yoichi Yukihara has a mushy side as well?

Yoichi put back all the albums, then, closed the door of the mansion, and brought the key back to where it belongs

" Hey, aren't you scared that someone will steal those things of yours? You know, the muggers? " Natsume asked

Yoichi smirked " We have guards here, didn't you notice them? "

" What guards? "

Smirking more, Yoichi took the key and opened the door again " Try stealing the photo albums…. And you'll see… "

Natsume did, he took the albums, as he was about to get out, he suddenly saw a shadow in his peripheral vision…

It was so fast, that Natsume just found his jaw being punched upwards, it was so fast that he just found himself sprawled on the ground with an aching jaw

" Ouch! " He grumbled and glared at the one who did that

To his surprise, he saw a frowning brown bear with black beady eyes, what surprised him more was it's stance, it was upraight, and was mimicking a person in a boxing match, stretching it's fists as if it was in a sparring session…

He also saw the other stuffed toys in a fighting mode, he sweatdropped, so this is what he was talking about!

Yoichi walked and held the psychotic teddy bear in his arms, and for some reason, it calmed in his touch…

" This is Mr. Bear… you see Hyuuga, all of the stuffed toys here knows how to fight, and they were made specifically that way, it was a gift to us by one of the heirs of the Yakuza family, his name is Kaname Sono, he might look like a gentle person, but his creations aren't, and he made a great deal of fortune in the Yakuza industry because of his cuddly yet deadly creations, I hope you'll meet him, he's such a fantastic guy… "

Natsume stood up, and then the bear looked at him with sparkling eyes as if it wanted to spank him countless of times, in return, he glared back at it

" Now, now, Mr. Bear, don't be like that, he'll be a part of the family, so you better be nice to him okay? " Yoichi instructed tenderly

The bear nodded, but when it looked at Natsume, it's eyes sparkled again

" Damn psychotic bear… " He muttered

Yoichi put the bear down, and it walked back to it's original position, the same goes with the other stuffed toys " Me and Mikan loved him, he's adorable… "

Natsume rolled his eyes

" Come on, Hyuuga, let's go… " Yoichi said as he walked out

Natsume followed and closed the door…..

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Tokyo….<p>

A ray of sunset hit a glass made building, on the top floor stood a man

He was standing upright, twirling a rose on his thumb and index finger while looking at the vicinity of the city behind his glass walls…..

Tak…tak…tak…

" Yes, Shona san? " He asked in an alluring voice

" Hades sama, our spies reported that Kuonji san was been murdered by the new president of the Yukihara east branch, Mikan Yukihara… "

The man stopped twirling his rose " I see… " He whispered

" I ask our spies to give me some informations about her, apparently, she's the last and only daughter of Yukihara Izumi, a fresh graduate from Alice Academy, has performed the killing test, a very talented and powerful young woman, she is responsible for the blooming of the Yukihara estates and is betrothed to Kaoru's son Natsume Hyuuga… "

The man suddenly held the rose tightly until his fingers bled " I thought we got rid of that rodent and his blonde friend? " He asked in a menacing voice

Shona remained unfazed though " It seems that the Yakuza heiresses found them, and took them under their wing…."

" Fuck them, why don't the two of them just disappear in the limelight? " He cursed " I can't believe those scumbags have the nerve to interfere with my plans… "

Shona nodded " The next step is up to you, Hades sama, what do you want? "

" Continue monitoring them… and give me all the facts… for now…" He commanded

Shona nodded " By your leave…. " She said as she walked away

The man clutched the rose even more, letting the thorns pierce his flesh

" You seemed to be in a bad mood… " Another alluring voice asked

The man looked at him with his bleeding hand " Who wouldn't if you just found out that your goals were hindered by the addition of useless prostitutes, Seiki? " He scoffed

The other man raked his hand on his greenish black hair " I never thought that things will happen this way, we are so close… " He replied calmly

The other man snorted

" By the way… " Seiki added as he fished something from his black coat " Here's a frustration remover, I thought you might need it… " He said as he gave him a picture

The man glared at him when he saw who was in it " Why the hell would I need Hyuuga's dumb picture? "

Seiki smiled " I told yah, frustration remover…" He said as he tapped his shoulder and walked away

When he was alone, he glared at the picture, he glared at it too hard, almost boring holes in it…

A slow, menacing smirk unexpectedly formed on his luscious lips as he took the picture, he tossed it to his left, then swiftly reversed the rose in his hand, making the pointed tip apparent, using it as a dart, he threw the rose, following the motion of the picture, the picture landed on the wall, but before it fell on the ground, the rose pinned it on place…

" Hyuuga Natsume…. " He said in a low menacing voice as he walked towards the pinned picture, ignoring the blue petals that fell on the floor " I can't believe you still have the sanity to be alive after all what I did to ensure you death….seems like Kaoru is still guiding you, eh? " He said as he neared the picture

The rose pinned the picture, and the tip hit the part of Natsume's neck

The smiled creepily as he caressed the picture " You survived again, Hyuuga, but this time, I will never let you live, I'll make sure, that right now, I will kill you with my own hands and make Mikan Yukihara mine again! " He thundered and laughed manically, filling the floor with shivers

" YOU WILL DIE! AND MIKAN WILL BE MINE AGAIN! "

* * *

><p>Another chapter finished!<p>

Yay!

Please review!

Thank you for all those who suported Ljubazna Osoba! 333

Thanks for reading!


	18. Chapter 18

Ljubazna Osoba

Chapter 18 : Realized Feelings

Note: This will all be in Natsume's POV…

I was tossing back and fourth in my bed tonight…no matter what I did… I can't sleep!

Eversince Yoichi told me about that Kyoshiro Yamaguchi, I can't help but to feel angry… and…. To feel hurt….and…envious….

Why is that? I grumbled

I admit, I was attracted to her at first sight, who wouldn't be? She's a goddess to behold in the first place. And I was touched when she accepted me without any questions, and I admire her for her courage, bravery and strength when she saved me from that blasted Kuonji months ago…

But… is that all my reasons?

I know there's something deeper than that, but I just can't figure it out, for some reason, I felt my heart beating loudly whenever she's around, and the moment I touched her bleeding body for the first time, I felt electricity course through my veins…

Why is that?

Grumbling in irritation, I decided to go down the stairs and make myself a chamomile tea… the same tea that Mikan gave me months ago….

I went down, surprisingly, I didn't see her in the hallway, so I trudged the stairs peacefully…

Once I reached the kitchen, I quickly took the boiler, then boiled myself some water…

While waiting, I went through the cabinet where the tea and coffee boxes are located, I put two spoonfuls of chamomile tea, then added my personal flavourings, then closed everything

I was about to return it when my eyes shifted to my left, I know someone is coming near me.

" Yes? " I asked in the darkness

The light footsteps got nearer, and when I saw a pair of jaded orbs, I spoke " Would you want a cup of tea as well? " I asked, not wanting to be rude

" No, thanks, I just finished my coffee… " Yoichi said as he slowly emerged from the darkness " I'm glad you were able to sense people in the dark, I even made sure to make my footsteps very light… " He added while carrying his mug

He looked at me as he put his mug on the table " Having a hard time? " He asked

I nodded, there's no use lying to them, they can read any people like an open book

" Is it because of what I told you? " He asked as he pulled a chair in a swift and silent manner, and sat

I nodded again

He assessed me again, scrutinizing me with those minty eyes of his

I suddenly felt conscious, is he looking in my inner psyche now?

I looked away, and luckily, I saw the boiler turned off

" Excuse me… " I blurted as I ran away from him assessing gaze

I put some water on my mug, while pouring, I immediately remembered Yoichi's gaze, he was obviously looking for something…

" Hyuuga… "

I was so startled that dropped the boiler on the sink by accident when I heard his voice

" What? " I exclaimed as I looked at him

" Your mug is full already… " He replied obviously as he pointed on my mug

I sighed as I took the boiler and put it back on its' position

" If you wanted to ease your pain, you should've grabbed a liquor instead of some useless tea… " He said boredly as he went to the cabinets upwards. He rummaged something below it, suddenly, the wall behind the fridge moved to the side, then out from the darkness emerged a stainless steel fridge.

Yoichi then went near the fridge, opened it and threw me a bottle of champagne

I caught it and looked at me

He grinned " Just a little, with your work in the past, I'm sure you tasted some drinks in the alcohol family… "

I half smiled as I opened it with a corkscrew, then took some glasses and poured some wine on it….

I took one and handed it to him

" Thanks… " He said as he sipped it and leaned on the wall " Painful isn't it? " He asked as he sipped some more wine

I bent my head

" I thought so, as expected…. " He said again as he gulped his wine " Tis' hard to fall in love, no? "

I looked at him shocked

" I knew it, from the moment I saw you…. " He narrated while moving his hand in a round motion, causing the wine to form waves " You might not notice it yourself, but everyone around you does, Narumi and Shiki, even me…. The moment your eyes softens when you land it on her, the way you look at her with such tender affection, the way you've been so considerate at her, and your body language… it says it all… I can even tell you the number of times you looked at her lustfully….though I really hated it…"

I choked, then coughed several times and looked at him in a horrified expression

" Except Mikan…. " He said, ignoring my expression " She's still as dense as ever…. No matter how educated and observant she is, if anyone admires her or falls in love with her, she will never notice it… not unless if you say it to her… and for some reason, she's very immune to flattery… "

In a flash, he reached the counter beside me, then snatched the champagne and poured some on his glass, I didn't even notice that he finished it….

" And that's what you should do…. " He said seriously and gulped his wine again " Most people say that action speaks louder than words….BUT…. words are stronger than actions… " He emphasized " Words can destroy a kingdom in days, and it can cause death in seconds… " He added " Of course, action is important too, but if you weigh them both, words are still more powerful than actions, because it impacts a lot of people… "

I looked at him, I'm really not sure what he's getting at

" The point is… you're just giving her the _actions_…." He pointed out " It's not even that noticeable to many, only the observant ones such as me are able to see it… added to that, you don't have any words accompanying your _actions ,_ so what's the point of you getting jealous if you're not doing anything to make her fall for you? " He asked

I looked at him again " You want me to make your sister fall in love with me? " I asked dumbfounded

" Deep down, you know that you desire her. And about your question earlier, SO? You deserve her anyway, and you're her match, so what's wrong with that? " He said normally

I furrowed my eyebrows " You're the one who caused me this confusion… " I blurted

" And you deserve to know it… " He countered back " What, you want to live in fake blinded happiness? " He mocked " True love never works like that Hyuuga, trust is the second foundation of love, if you don't trust each other, then there's no point in falling in love, is there? "

" How can I trust her if she doesn't open up to me? " I replied in disdain " She wouldn't answer my questions, heck, she even ignores me sometimes… "

" That's what I'm talking about….what you should concentrate and work hard into… " Yoichi shot back " You have to think of ways in making her open up to you, you can't expect a stranger to just blurt out his or her life to you in the streets when you just met… do you? "

I felt guilty at that, I've been staying with her for months and I never even try to find out anything about her aside from the superficial information that I grasped using my senses.

" See, now there lies your first problem… " Yoichi stated " You didn't even do any major things to make her open up to you, if it weren't for me, you won't know anything… start now, you should be able to start a communication, especially now that she's sick, and don't give the reason that you don't have any time….I'll whack you on the head if you do… "

My lips twitched at that… I didn't know that Yoichi has a fun side with him as well

He smirked as if reading my mind " And once you've established that, you'll be able to crack your way through her heart…. " Then he got serious " Mikan is not as strong as she seems… Hyuuga, she needs someone who can support her all throughout her life- "

" Because she doesn't have Kyoshiro anymore? " I spat in venom

" Jealous, aren't we? True, it's Kyoshiro….in the _past_… what we're talking right now is the present… He is her _past_…. and you're her…_present_… don't you think you should start throwing your worries in the wind and start to work hard to be the best that you can be in her eyes? "

" How can I do that if I'm not Kyoshiro? " I shot back at him

" Idiot, of course, you'll never be him! He's sweet and gentle, unlike you, you're rude… " I snorted at this " But gentle and protective…. " He added immediately " And you will never be Kyoshiro no matter how much you imitate him, he is he, and you are you, you have different personalities, you have different views, but you have the same goal: To protect and support her, and that's it… why will you even dwell on that useless fact? "

I gazed at him for a second….

Suddenly it hit me like a wave…and I realized, I'm stupid for thinking nonsensical things! He's been trying to tell me that all along…

So what if I'm just a prostitute from the streets? That doesn't mean that I can never be able to step up and show them that I can be deserving in the Yakuza clan. So what if she loved Kyoshiro? That doesn't mean that I can't protect her, that doesn't mean that I can't stand up as a proper fiancé, and that doesn't mean that I can't make her fall in love with…me…..

Oh, kami, am I in love with her?

" You do… " Yoichi answered me " All you have to do is admit it, dummy, don't let your pride get in the way, if you want to verify your feelings, look at her tomorrow, see if you're heart is beating faster than normal, see if you can feel the blood rushing through your veins, if it does, then you're in love… "

" Instead of regretting what you can't do… you should do what you can ….don't dwell in the past… you can never solve it no matter what you do…and future… you can never predict what it will do…. So why bother on both? " He said as he looked at me " Look Hyuuga, I can see why the elders chose you, there is something about you that you didn't know, something that makes you special, a clever man like you should discover and use that special power that you hold, and you should never be afraid to use it… " He advised " And don't think that you're not worthy of Mikan, believe me… you are… "

The corners of my lip curled up. I can't believe that the great Yoichi Yukihara knows how to praise and admire a person

" So what should you do? " He taunted " Are you going to let a dead person beat you? "

I smirked " You're a bad person… "

He grinned " I know, but to be honest…even if he's our half brother, I feel…uneasy everytime I see him…. " He whispered

I looked at him quizzically, noticing this, he halfsmiled " So are you up for the challenge? " He asked

I laughed, then gulped my remaining champagne, and put the empty glass on the table " I AM….Yoichi sama… thanks for your advice…."

He shrugged as he sat down " I don't mind….it's my job to fix things anyway, that's why I'm here for… "

" You look like an expert… did you…fall in love? " I asked hesitantly

" No… I never had…the main reason why I can give this advices is I got used to it, lots of people come to me when it comes to their emotional problems… you can say, I'm kinda like a councilor… "

" I'm a Psychology graduate… to be honest, I wanted to be a psychologist… " He admitted which shocked me " But tough luck, I can't practice my profession since I need to focus in our business… but I still need to enhance it, it's such a shame if I just let it go and be buried deep down in my subconscious mind…"

I nodded, well, he has the ability to be one, though his methods are different than your average psychologist.

He stood up " Wash the dishes and take that tea with you…you might need it to fall asleep… " He commanded as he walked towards the door

" We're are you going? " I asked

" I need to work.. " He said simply

But before he can get out of the door… I spoke

" Thank you… Yoichi san… " I said sincerely

He stopped then slowly faced me with a smile, I can see the appreciation in his eyes

" You're welcome….and put the champagne back, I'll just keep the fridge later, Mikan and Shiki hates it if they catches someone in the mansion drinking loads of liquor…believe me, it's not a nice situation if you got scolded by them…"

I grinned " I'll remember that…"

" Hmp… " He said as he walked away…..

* * *

><p>I woke up early in the morning despite the lack of sleep, but I didn't mind…<p>

I stood up, then went out to my veranda to get a gulp of fresh air….

I looked around, to my surprise, I saw Mikan in the garden, looking at the vast blue rose garden that she had

My eyes narrowed as I saw the way she looked at them….looking at those roses makes me remind of the eyes of that damned Kyoshiro…

Unconsciously, I landed my eyes on her face, taking note of every breathtaking feature that she possess…

I looked at her again… and again…and again…

_Ba dump…._

I widened my eyes

_Ba dump…._

This time, I clutched my chest…. I can feel it… my heart… it's beating faster…so much faster than this past few months

_Ba dump…._

It kept on beating so fast that it almost exploded

_Ba dump…._

I looked at her again, I felt my blood rushing through my veins

_Ba dump…._

Suddenly, she smiled, the first smile that I've seen ever since I started living with her…

_Ba dump…._

I felt my blood rushing through my cheeks….

_Ba dump…._

_Ba dump…._

_Ba dump…._

_Ba dump…._

_Ba dump…._

I tightened my grip on the cold cement bar…..now I understand….now I know… now I know why I kept on denying it….now I know why I'm angry… why I'm jealous….why I'm envious….

Why I'm afraid to get hurt… why I'm so afraid to lose her….

I know now…..

She's very _special_ to me….so much special…like the rarest gem in the world

I know now…..

It's because…

I'm deeply and madly….

Very much….

In _love_ with her….

* * *

><p>Review please!<p>

I received lots of questions about Hades real persona…. As much as I'm excited as you are, I can't spill the beans….YET…..so hang in there my lovelies, I swear that I'll reveal Hades to you as the story progresses…. You see, Hades is a much more complex person, and the most complex character I've ever made since he made me read a lot of books just to fit his unpredictable personality:)

As for many people who researched the title of Ljubazna Osoba means, thank you and you are right, but the reason why I'm holding in explaining the title is that, I want you, as a reader, to see and understand why I gave the title as such, and I believe that titles makes an interesting symbol, in all aspects of the story…and one can only understand the meaning of the title if you read the story all through the end….

For Mr. bear, some of you might be wondering why he is alive, well, my lovelies, Kaname Sono doesn't have an alice here, but as I was writing that chapter, I am thinking of Kaname having his own stuffed toy robotics factory, where he makes powerful and deadly robots covered in fluffy soft cushions and designed with cute faces…so I'm sorry if I didn't explain that in that chapter, and I apologize for making some of you confused…

Thank you to all the people who supported and believed in me up until now! ^o^ 333

To all the people who read my stories, a trillion of hugs and kisses to you 3 3 3 3

I love you all!


	19. Chapter 19

Ljubazna Osoba

Chapter 19: Haunted Yesterday…..part 1

Zaibatsu Imai is the most logical person in the Yakuza clan….

Intelligence and diligence will always flow in the blood of every Imai alive. Analytical thinking, preparations, predictions, and discovery surround their everyday lives. It was no wonder why the Imai's are regarded as the smartest family in the mafia history, and they had, since the dawn of time remained that title….

He raked his hands in his jet black moussed up hair, being the logical and smart person that he is, it's no surprise that he can predict any sane organizations that threatened to attack the ten families….

But this time….it's different….

The Hades Organization is the biggest headache of the Ten Yakuza families, it's UNPREDICTABILITY that caused that organization to survive in many decades. From the preparations, attack, even the bloodlines, they are very unpredictable, how many wars and money did the Yakuza family launched just to get the leader of the Hades group? A lot….And did they ever catch the leader of the blasted group? Answer Not in their Existence….ever…

No One…and absolutely No One….caught the leader red handed, the Hades organization have a lot of tricks in their sleeves, they will always have back up one way or another, and he hated to admit it, but whoever the blasted leader is, he is very talented….

And to add insult to the injury, that cursed group attacked one of their companies last night, and it was unexpected, he was very surprised when their latest gadgets didn't even predict that… as a result, one of their companies were robbed off which surprised the other Yakuza families….

He leaned on the his chair, he can't help but to be curious, the one that the Hades Organization robbed off is their Cosmetics department… he was expecting them to rob off his electronics and weapon department, but it _didn't_… and that was very very mystifying….

Why the hell will they attack the Cosmetics department? Are they planning to change their face or something? No, that'll be impossible, they have gadgets to detect anyone who will portray as an impostor, and they will be caught, so it's not an option…but… why is that?

If they are Genetic engineers, maybe he would believe that they will create an army using clones of themselves, but even if that happens, the clones won't last long, since all the Yakuza members are trained individuals, and they had the intuition to find the source of those clones and destroy it before it multiplies, besides, none of those morons are genetic engineers, he knew it from experience, back when he was young and doing late night missions….they are not the type to stay in one place for too long and certainly not the type who will study genetics, knowing how the Hades group value their time, they'd rather kidnap a genetic engineer instead of burdening themselves by enrolling in any academic institutions…. and kidnapping a genetic engineer is not an option, they are highly valued by the government and are being secured by their highly efficient gadgets, as a result, the security in that part is the strongest, so it's impossible….. and according to his sources, none of the genetic engineers were kidnapped…

Another peculiar reason, the Cosmetics Department doesn't hold any powerful chemicals, all the chemicals that are used in there are delicate and in very little amounts since it just focuses in the skin makeup and enhancement of a person's physical well being….

Added to that, they didn't hold any cosmeticians….no hostages….no one….just plain robbery….

So why?

He really wanted to come to the weird and funny conclusion that they just wanted to beautify themselves, but knowing the Hades group, it'll be impossible, they wanted something, he was sure of that….

Was it just a ploy? Or a warning?

He can't think of any, and it was really neuronerve racking, he needs to get down to the bottom of this, THEY need to know….

He massaged his temples, the Hades org's activity is increasing these days, more unpredictable and stategized than decades ago, and it was really scary, if they allow them to rule, they better annihilate themselves, no one in the Yakuza family is willing to give up their pride and honour just to submit to their twisted personalities….

Breathing deeply, he pressed the call button…

In a matter of minutes, the steel elevator in his front hall opened, and then, it revealed both of his talented offsprings, Subaru and Hotaru

Both of them bowed at him " Good morning, Otou san… " They greeted respectfully

He nodded as he looked at them intently with his dark brown orbs….

" I assume you know what happened last night? " He asked in his blank voice

The two nodded

" I want you to find out why, gather any evidence that you can find in the streets, in any organization, any place or anywhere that you can lay your hands to…. " He commanded

" Why is that? " Hotaru asked " They just robbed off our Cosmetics Department…we can replace any machines that were robbed off in minutes…. and none of the people got hurt…. So why should we bother? "

Zaibatsu stood up, and looked at them " If that's the case, shouldn't we be more suspicious? " He asked her back again " The Hades organization is something that cannot be underestimated Hotaru, they won't survive for long if they don't have any unpredictable objectives… "

Hotaru silenced herself, her father is right, they should be more cautious….

He walked to the side " I want the both of you to go out tonight, see if you can gather something, our sources predicted that they will rob our electronics and weapon departments, so I want you to be on alert…by the way…. " He looked at Hotaru " How is Ruka doing? " He asked

" He's fine, he's getting better and better…. " Hotaru replied simply, actually, she was impressed with him these days, he was already in the high pars of expertise, she can't believe that he will learn a lot of things in such a short time….

Zaibatsu smirked " Did you notice anything, Hotaru my dear? " He asked

Hotaru looked at her father for awhile " Well, he's a fast learner, and I mean really fast, he can hold the samurai based in our standards in such a short time and his learning of our ways is very quick, he was able to adopt in our environment faster than I thought…. "

" What else? " He asked impatiently

Hotaru furrowed her eyebrows at her father, it seems like he was searching for more….

" Well…He's really good with animals…. it's as if… he can tame them… naturally….. " She answered honestly

She was surprised too….the only natural animal tamers that she knew is the Tohru family….in which, her deceased ex-fiancee, Seiki Tohru belong….

Just remembering him makes her heart break…

Zaibatsu raised his eyebrow at his daughter " I would've expected much more than that, Hotaru, you're a very smart girl, you should've known _why _he can tame animals naturally…. "

Hotaru's forehead creased, her father is talking riddles that even she couldn't figure out….

" The answer is right in front of you, why can't you see that? " Zaibatsu pressed

Both Hotaru and Subaru widened their eyes…..

" Don't tell me…. " Subaru started

" He's a Yakuza too? From what lineage? I taught Hyuuga is the only one who came from a wiped out Yakuza family… I never saw any records of other Yakuza clan except the Igarashis… " Hotaru demanded

Zaibatsu sighed at his blinded children, can't they see the answer is in front of them?

" I'm going to tell you again…. " He stated impatiently " The answer is in front of you, why do you keep on overanalyzing his situation? "

Subaru looked at his father with his eyebrows furrowed " He's from the Tohru family? " He guessed

Zaibatsu smirked at their fast and clever conclusions

Hotaru looked at her father in a shocking manner, if he smirked, it means…._yes_…

" But how? " Hotaru asked, still shocked

Zaibatsu sat back on his seat " You remember Shuie Tohru? The leader of the Tohru family right now? "

The siblings nodded

Zaibatsu sighed " I don't want to believe it myself, but they say he had fallen in love with a French Parisian woman when he toured France 22 years ago…. "

" But you know how the elders are, and the strict Yakuza clan rules….everyone knows that there are only very few Yakuza who are allowed to marry commoners, much more of different lineage and different nationality, we are very strict in that manner, as much as possible, we wanted to keep our bloodline pure… "

No doubt about that, the Yakuza clan had kept the same bloodline intact for generations, never have they heard a Yakuza, much more of an heir, marrying a person from a foreign country….

" They say, that Tohru san and the French woman, whose name is Runa, fell in love, so deeply in love, but Shuie was threatened by the elders that if he don't obey them, his family will face the consequences….in short, he was torn between the two, he choose, his family or his first love… "

" He was about to sacrifice everything for Runa san, but when he woke up the next day….she was nowhere to be found…. she didn't leave any letter, nor any signs of her whereabouts… "

" Feeling dejected, he was forced to go back to his family… he tried to find her…but he has no clue where she had gone to…feeling hopeless after a couple of years….he decided then to marry the one that is betrothed to him…. which is… Eki Satsushi san, Seiki's mom…. "

" Wait….so Ruka is Tohru sama's first son? " Subaru asked

Zaibatsu nodded

" But Ruka's family name is Nogi! Not Tohru…. " Hotaru stated

" Well, we heard that the Runa san was remarried, she found another Japanese man, and he accepted Ruka and treated him like as son…."

" Wait, Otou san, if that's the case, shouldn't they be in France? How come they ended up staying in Japan? " Subaru intervened, he was developing a headache with all of these information that their father released like a bomb, first, there was Hyuuga, who turns out to be the last descendant of the Igarashi clan, then there was Nogi who turns out to be the first son of the beloved tamer, Tohru sama, great, these baka leaders love to make their offsprings' lives complicated

Zaibatsu snickered at his children's frowned faces, oh the joy of making them suffer…

" Well, from our resources, Runa san and her new husband stayed in France for 7 years, then they transferred back to Japan, unknown to Tohru san, of course, and decided to settle down to the province where Hyuuga san resides, and their story begins there…"

" But I don't see any resemblance of him with the Tohru's…. " Hotaru observed " The Tohru's have their signature greenish black hair…while Ruka is….blonde…and he looked so much like a foreigner to me… "

Zaibatsu shrugged " Well, Ruka got all his features from his mom, but his qualities really came from Shuei, didn't you notice how understanding and how sweet and gentle Ruka is? And the most distinguishable of a Tohru is being a natural animal tamer….didn't you notice how Ariana ( Armageddon's purple scaled wife… ) became at ease with him in an instant? Knowing Arianna who is a hundred times fussier than Armageddon, she's not the type to just bow down to any Yakuza, no matter what the rank is, but to my surprise, Arianna bowed her head the moment she saw him, and was even able to pat him… "

Both siblings raised their brows at him

" If I remember correctly, you are _not_ there… Otou san… " Hotaru corrected

Zaibatsu chuckled " I have my sources… "

The siblings just rolled their eyes, no wonder they know every hidden secrets in the Yakuza family, it runs in their blood….

" Now, you know why, we gave him to you…. Hotaru… " Zaibatsu said seriously

" If he's the first son of the Tohru family, then why is it that he's not allowed to take Tohru sama's place? " Subaru asked " He has the right, after all, he's a Yakuza too… "

Zaibatsu exhaled " As much as we wanted too, we can't…. fact is, Tohru san just found out about Ruka months ago….and at that time, Seiki was already destined to inherit the throne…. "

Subaru looked at Hotaru, but her face is still as emotionless as ever….

" Aside from that, Ruka is a son out of wedlock… " Zaibatsu replied bluntly " Even if he was the son of Tohru, even if he has the right to, the elders of the Tohru family will never agree to it, one, because he has a different lineage, two, because his mother is not tied to Tohru san by legal marriage, and third, Runa san didn't belong to any Yakuza family, even if she's French, she doesn't belong to any royal family, in other words, she's a commoner…..if you look at it at every angle, he has every right to be mocked as an heir because of those heavy weight reasons…not unless if the elders of the Tohru family redefine their rules which I doubt will ever happen…. "

" So, Nogi has no chance for succession? " Hotaru asked

Zaibatsu nodded " But he has the right to marry a Yakuza heiress…. " He stated " Actually, it was of a deep surprise to me when I found out that Ruka Nogi is Hyuuga's best friend, and to found them together is really a…. _good thing_…. I should say, because we hit two birds at the same time…. and when Tohru san found out, he was deeply saddened but at the same time, happy when Hotaru found Nogi san, sad because Nogi san will never be an heir, and happy because he is alive…. fact is, the elders of the Tohru clan doesn't want to recognize Nogi san's existence, but Tohru san had appealed for him, that if he cannot be the heir, the least he can give to his son is marry an heiress… because son of wedlock or not, he still his son and his blood still flows in his veins…"

" Well at least his heritage had saved him…. " Subaru concluded

" Not good…. " Hotaru contradicted " If it's true that Tohru san is Nogi's father, then why didn't he visit him at least? Is saying hi in his training breaks too much of a pressure? "

" She's right, Otou san…. " Subaru agreed " I'll understand if Nogi san's case is like Hyuuga san's, but it's not, why didn't he visit him? "

Zaibatsu closed his eyes " You don't understand the fear and remorse because you're not a parent… yet…. " He told them " It's hard…. if you're in his situation, he's not the type to just pop out of nowhere and tell his son which he didn't have any communication to for years, suddenly just introduce himself that he's his real father. It's not that easy, it'll take time… "

" Well, why don't he start now? " Hotaru demanded

" Hotaru….. Tohru san has his own reasons… let's leave it at that…. "

" But it's not fair for Nogi…. " She replied shaking her head " All his life, he was blinded by the fact that his stepfather is his real father… "

" That's why I told you, it's hard for Tohru san…. and I think it will be hard for Nogi san too…. he's still in the stage of adjustment, let's just wait patiently, when the time comes, I'm sure they can give each other a peace of mind…. "

Hotaru sighed " I don't know how I could explain this to him, even that baka doesn't even know how to explain to Hyuuga why he is chosen as her fiancé, she doesn't even know where to start…. "

" You don't have to explain….just give them time, and they will know the truth…. "

" What I'm afraid of is what will happen if they know the truth…. have you even thought that they might switch sides to the Hades group if they found out that they are tricked into submission by being our fiancé? " Hotaru stated seriously " Do you know what will happen if someone from that blasted organization tell them who they are? It'll cause a huge ruckus… Otou san…. "

" That's why you are there…. " Zaibatsu shot back " You have to enlighten them if that happens, you have to remember, they are _yours_…. "

" What you're asking us to do is very _hard_… " Hotaru replied to her father . She was very pissed at what's happening, these baka elders are letting them shoulder the consequences of what they forced to give to them? Who asked for a fiancé in the first place anyway?

" Hotaru… " Zaibatsu said grimly " We are always thinking of the future…and you know that personal feelings will never be a hindrance in our goal, we are Yakuzas… my dear, and sacrifices and acceptance of truth and destiny will always be a part of our lives…. "

She lowered her lids " I apologize…. Otou san… "

Zaibatsu nodded " Apology accepted…. now going back to business… " He said changing the topic in a swift manner " I want you both to go on a mission tonight, Subaru, I want you to watch our companies for this night, search every angle if the Hades org will perform another unexpected attack, as for you Hotaru…. " He said looking at her " I need you to infiltrate the famous zone 8 of Tokyo, our spies concluded that the Hades group will be inhabiting that place….rumour has it that Hades's right hand, Naro II will be there too, at least for this night….take Ruka with you, I have a feeling you will _need_ his help…. "

Hotaur just nodded, she was used on her father's meaningful words…

" Alright… you're dismissed…. " Zaibatsu said formally " I expect some results from you tomorrow… " He added

The siblings nodded their heads as they as they pressed a button on the well, and went inside the steel elevator

" We'll see you tomorrow… Otou san… " Both of them said as the steel elevator closed

* * *

><p>" Nogi…. "<p>

Ruka looked and saw his fiancé, Hotaru….

" Yes? " He asked

" You're coming with me later…. we're going on a mission… " She stated blankly

Ruka looked at her " So, what do you do in the mission? " He asked, though he had a clue, Hotaru had been in missons a lot of times….and judging by the way she looked, with heavy bruises and worn out body, he can very well say it ain't easy…

" I'll give you the instructions later…..and Nogi…. "

" Yes? "

" Be careful…. don't let anyone distract you no matter what happens, if you have any questions, any important things that you need to know, you can ask me or Subaru nii…. " She instructed, she cannot allow him to go or be taken away, she badly needs her inheritance and losing money is not an option….

Ruka nodded as he adjusted his sword to his side " I will, thanks Hotaru…. "

She nodded " Meet me at the meeting room after your lunch… " She commanded

* * *

><p>" Seiki…. "<p>

Seiki turned with a smile on his face " Yes, Hades? " He asked as he saw the dark shadow of a tall man in front of him.

Hades snorted " Don't give me that innocent look of yours, Seiki… " He sneered " I know you very well, you know the Imai's are going to infiltrate zone 8, and in a matter of seconds, one of the siblings will come here… "

Seiki snickered " You're still angry at me for deciding to infiltrate their Cosmetics department? "

" And who wouldn't? That place is of no use! " He grumbled

Seiki snickered more " Well, at least it _improves your skin_, Hades sama… "

" Shut up! What you did caused more suspicion in the Yakuza clan, knowing Zaibatsu Imai and Skyle Yukihara, they will either take it as a ploy or a wake up call… " He shot back at Seiki

Seiki stopped giggling and looked at him seriously

" That's my plan…. " He said

" What you're planning to change your friggin' face? " Hades asked sarcastically " You know it's of no use to them…they will easily detect you… "

" No, I just robbed the cosmetics department, one, as I said to improve your face… " He replied as he looked at his face " You and I know that you can't come out like that, skin treatments should be able to help you, at least to maintain your integumentary system intact for awhile, aside from that, we need their cosmetic machines to compose your new _being_…you will need that _being_ if you want to see your plans come into fruition…. "

Hades narrowed his eyes as he touched his countless stitched face " I'm sorry if I'm not good looking…_right now_… " He emphasized sarcastically

Seiki whirled his head to the vast building under the night sky " I told you before, I'll be with you no matter what… " He said seriously " I'm doing this for our future, Hades, you know that… "

Hades smirked " Nice words, Seiki, but I have a feeling you are straying away from my questions…. tell me the truth, do you want to see _her_? "

Seiki halfsmiled " I am, and that's why… I'm waiting here… "

" So the cosmetics department is just your ploy to arise their suspicion? " He asked

Seiki nodded

" And what do you plan to do with her? "

" Normal procedures, you know, talk to them in becoming one of us… " He replied casually " If they don't….. well…. I have to resort into something more _dangerous_… "

Hades's lips curled " You're very manipulative… "

Seiki leaned on the glass window " Well, we have to if we want to make a future in this crazy world of ours.…. "

Hades followed his eyes as he too, looked at the vast neon lighted buildings outside

" Luring Hotaru Imai, eh? It's like luring a death firefly unto the flame… that's your plan from the very start…is it? No, not just Hotaru Imai, you want to lure _him_ too as well…. shooting three birds at the same time, aren't you a smarty pants? "

Seiki nodded " I want to settle things….and it will all happen….tonight… "

* * *

><p>Zone 8, Tokyo…. 9 pm<p>

Hotaru stood up at one of the countless building in Zone 8, with binoculars at hand, she scanned the area, looking for easy ways that can infiltrate her target

" Hotaru… "

Hotaru looked behind her and saw Ruka dusting his spy suit

" What have you got? "

" Well, your reports are right, there are countless of animals in there….it's almost like a zoo… " Ruka explained

She nodded, she's been feeling bad about this…. mission, for some reason, her heart was clamouring….

" Hotaru? " Ruka asked

Hotaru just looked at him

" Are you alright? I can see you're fidgeting a bit… "

She shook her head " I'm fine… "

Ruka sighed, it's no use forcing her, no one will be able to make her submit unless if it's necessary…

" You know what to do? " She asked

Ruka nodded as he turned his back on her

" One more thing Nogi…. "

Ruka turned….

CLICK!

Ruka widened his eyes as he saw Hotaru with her camera

" No way! You still bring that thing in missions! " He protested

She shrugged " Physical evidence is very strong and pictures are always at the tops…. and since you're very photogenic, I need to use that chance to sell more pictures of you to increase my funds… "

Ruka just rolled his eyes, it was _so_ her to ruin the serious moments

" Let's go, Nogi! " Hotaru commanded as she started to jump from building after building

Ruka followed her afterwards

* * *

><p>" Remember what I told you? " She reminded as they both crashed the front door.<p>

He nodded

Red lights suddenly went out of the ceiling, and it started to flash everywhere

" Brace yourself, Nogi, we'll be famous in this place! " Hotaru smirked

Ruka nodded " Hai… "

From every door, countless rows of ninjas came out, they were formed in a sunray beam position, surrounding them, it's like she and Ruka are the orb, and they are the rays….

And they were clad in black, it was so dark that they could almost appear as invisible in the normal human eyes….thank heavens for their countless trainings….

" Lady Imai… " One of them started " We advise you to stop right there, this zone is off limits… "

" Or else, what? " Hotaru challenged, smirking evilly

She can feel the ninja gritting his teeth

" Or else, we have to take you out forcefully! " He replied in a menacing voice

Hotaru glared at them as she pressed the buttons in her belt " Try me… "

The ninjas on the outside ray jumped upwards. She pressed one of the buttons, and in an instant, 3 dimensional navy blue squares popped out, then it swiftly went thinner to form a huge log, and after that, it quickly unwrapped itself, revealing a black crystal gun….

She started to fire each of the ninjas upwards before they can even touch her, blood started to splatter as she hit them countless of times, and her bullets are not just anything, it was a metallic ball, black, light, yet dangerous….it proved it self worthy as she looked at the precise round wounds that the gun had hit and severed her victims, some of them had their head hit, and the bullet passed right through their skulls to hit another body part of their comrades, either the arm, or the thighs, or the feet, or the abdomen, it was like a scene in a scary psychotic movie, the place almost looked like a block breaker with splatters of blood, arms, organs, legs, head, and any body part that it can hit, the bullet hit many bodies, to her satisfaction, piercing them and passing through them easily and at any angle before it lands to the floor and starts hitting another set of bodies…some of the stationary soldiers were also hit, causing some of them to leave their post to evade her bullets…

Ruka was no different, he was able to dodge and evade all the shurikens and samurai swords that were aimed at him, punching their faces and kicking their guts faster than any of them can ever imagine….

" Heh, all he can do is attack, evade and punch and kick… " He heard one of them whisper " I bet you he doesn't even know how to kill like Lady Imai… "

In an instant, he lounged at them, popping in front of them, more specifically, in front of their faces….

He glared at them " You said I don't know how to kill? " He growled as he swiftly and silently released the dagger placed on the ninja's waist and pointed it at his chest " You better think again… " He repeated in the same vein as he stabbed the ninja's chest without any hesitation… ( whoa, Gosho san's training really paid off… )

The other ninjas started to walk backwards as he saw his dark blue mission suit covered in blood

In the darkness, the moon started to illuminate half of his body….

As he raised his face, a small flame started to ablaze in his blue eyes

" Let's dance… " He thundered as he took the dagger that he had stolen and lounged at them before they can even attack him, stabbing them in the chest, in the abdomen, or any flesh that he can get his hands to…

Hotaru smirked as she looked proudly at Ruka, indeed he already embraced his fate as part of their family…

She looked around, only a handful of them are left….

She narrowed her eyes, two floors above and she will have her prey….

" Nogi! " Hotaru called

Ruka stopped and looked at her, despite the blood on his face, he still looks like an innocent boy to her….and too handsome for his own good…looking at him, you won't even believe that he had killed many ninjas in his own hands, his face is too angelic for the interrogators to believe…

" Finish them off… then follow me upwards, I'm sure you can tame all the animals that will come out later! " She commanded him

" I will! " He replied as he evaded another shuriken aimed at his back

Hotaru halfsmiled and sped off upstairs

* * *

><p>Seiki was leaning in the window while looking at the moon, <em>she<em>'s coming… that for sure….

After a couple of minutes, he can hear the shrieks and agonizing screams from outside, and as the minutes tick by….he can hear more and more bloodcurdling screams….

He was still leaning in the edge of the wall when he heard the door being forced open….

He saw the shadow that emerged from there, he looked at the voluptuous curves that he had etched in his mind before he planned and performed his own pseudo death …..

His ex fiancé and lover…

He stepped a bit farther from his post as he heard her heels approaching him, knowing Hotaru's skills and training, it will be a matter of seconds before she can surprise him…

He stepped into the center, his face the only one that is covered with shadows

He scrutinized her with his maroon orbs…. she never change, she's still as alert and cautious as ever, and still possess the emotionless face that exudes coolness and calmness that you rarely see in many women….

" Naro II…. " He heard her say in her cold beautiful voice " The right hand of Hades….I assume you know why I'm here? " She asked as she pointed one of her slim guns across his face " If I were you, you better surrender, or else, I will make you suffer the consequences….and I'm telling you, I'm not a patient person…" She warned darkly

Seiki smirked " Still as impatient as ever, eh, Hota chan? "

He saw her froze, and his smirk got wider, no one calls her that _except him_…_only him_….

Wanting to see her face, Seiki stepped forward for her convenience, and as if the timing was right, moonbeams started to pass through the huge life size windows, causing his face to be illuminated.

Hotaru gasped in shock, she even dropped her gun to the cold floor

The greenish black hair, those depth hypnotizing maroon orbs, that confident aura, and the straight stature….it can only belong to one man….the man who was first introduced to her, the man who became her first fiancé and lover despite their 2 year age differences, the man who display power in every step he make…the man who was able to impress her with his confident and optimistic nature…. and the man who will forever captivate her with his signature killer smile …

Seiki Tohru…..

Seiki smiled as he neared himself to her, he bowed to her…as a sign of respect…

" How are you Hota chan? " He asked as he straightened his back

Hotaru could only look at him in shock

" Breathe in, relax…. you look like you've seen a ghost… " He joked

This seemed to snap her from her shock, and in return she glared at him

" Who wouldn't be shocked when the person who is thought to be dead for months will suddenly appear in front of you? " She snapped " And not to mention siding with an enemy! " She spat " Seiki, if you're still alive, then why didn't you even bother telling me? " She said coldly with a faint disdain in her voice

Seiki sighed as he looked away " I'm sorry Hota chan, but I need to do that… I have my own reasons… "

" What? Did that stupid Hades put a spell on you! " She hissed

Seiki immediately turned his back at her " I cannot tell you…_as of now_…Hotaru…. "

Hotaru gritted her teeth " If you're still alive and you need to keep your existence, is it such a bother to let me know at least of your current situation? What on earth happened, Seiki? Why did you end up performing Hades's plans? "

Seiki closed his eyes " Do you really want to know? "

" Of course… " She replied in determination

He then swiftly faced her in a twisting motion, then snapped his fingers…

Hotaru widened her eyes when the door that she jammed open closed in an instant, then the floor behind her ( 3 steps away ) smoothly slid down to the left underside, leaving a rectangular hole, and after seconds, a chair with shackles emerged.

Seiki then snapped his fingers again, this time, Hotaru felt a strong force on her abdomen, making her hunched slightly backward, then in a blink of an eye, she suddenly felt herself being pushed backward towards the chair, with a loud omf!

Before she can even move, shackles began to enclose her ankles and her wrists

She looked at him hatefully " What's the meaning of this! " She growled

" For you not to escape….and for us not to be disturbed… " Seiki replied casually as he neared to her chair with a small dagger in his hand

Before she can even react, Seiki passed the metal tip from her throat, down to her neckline….

Hotaru bit her lip when she felt the blade pass through her neckline, then the blade went inside, and in a swift manner, her top was sliced into two in a vertical manner, exposing her creamy white cleavage down to her smooth waist….

He smiled in satisfaction as he ran his gaze on her exposed flesh, unable to stop himself, he passed his fingers from her throat, up to her jaw, then went horizontal to her chin, then grasped it.

" Shall we begin? Hota chan? " Seiki asked with a glint of menace in his eyes

* * *

><p>Ruka was trudging upstairs, he was nervous for Hotaru, for some reason, sure she loves to blackmail him, but he still considers her as a <em>special<em> person to him…

_Wait, where did that come from?_ _Shuu….get away you bad thoughts!_ He said scolding himself…

It took a while to tame the dangerous animals downstairs, and boy, it wasn't that easy, he had to deal with the animals' affection, they looked scary the moment they emerged from the darkness, but when they saw him, all hell breaks loose because their fierce tight eyes suddenly molded into hearts when they set their eyes at him, and in an instant, they swarmed at him like flies, not that he appreciated animals, but sometimes being a beauty among them can really put your physical stamina into test. He used every ounce of concentration that he can grasp just to cajole them and trick them into submission, and luckily, it worked, and he was able to put them to sleep in a matter of minutes…

As he jogged from floor to floor, he noticed the red flood flowing on the pavement and in the stairs, as well as the scattered and tattered skin and body parts….he gulped at Hotaru's handiwork, sure, he can already kill and take lives, but cutting them and scattering their viscera on the floor? Err….no thanks…

As he neared to the last floor, he noticed that it was very quiet…

He walked straight ahead, following the trail of blood and organs on the carpeted floor….

In a few minutes, he reached the dead end …

But something's not right… he thought…. if this is the last floor, where is Hotaru?

He closed his eyes, trying to dig and recall Gosho san's lecture about these cases

" _If ever you see a dead end, it doesn't mean that it's empty, you have to search, every thing, wether a pot or a vase, or underneath the floors, there will always be some buttons hidden in there, and you have to be keen and fast in finding it…. remember, the Yakuza household hides a lot of secret traps, and escape routes, so you have to learn __where to look for these things… "_

Looking around… he saw nothing….no vase, no portrait….

" Which means…. " Ruka thought as he looked at the carpeted floor

He kneeled down and quickly ripped the floor, he didn't see any buttons, so he ripped more….until he reached the other end….

But there's no buttons in there….

Trying his other option, he put his palms on the wall, feeling any entrance…..until he reached the other end again….

He sighed, he needs to move fast, or else, Hotaru will be in danger

But where else can he look? He did every method of looking for traps, and it's the last floor of the building….

He looked at the wall, analyzing, he already scouted the whole area, he only passed there once, but he can tell that there's nothing in there….and if ever there are, Hotaru would've contacted him, but no….

While he was still in the midst of his thinking, he heard a mechanical sound, like rusting metals rubbing each other

He focused again….

When he focused, he heard that the sound was coming from below the exposed floor

He knelt on all fours, then leaned his ears on the floor, and he widened his eyes….

It was, from below...

The he remembered what Hotaru told him….

" _If there's a mechanical sound that you hear, in any part of the building, wether the sidewall, or the bottom or upper floors, it means an escape route, or a passageway to other place….usually, the loudest noise is the more precise part to pound, it's not used frequently, it's often the last resort, but it's quite effective… "_

Ruka leaned his ear more, he started crawling then, to search the source of the sound….

When he found it at the center, he nervously pounded it….

Nothing happened

He pounded it again, stronger this time….

Nothing happened…

" This is the last try… " Ruka whispered " If it doesn't open, I'll look for another… " He promised as he pounded the floor with all his might

To his surprise, the floor crumbled and shook vigorously for a few seconds that Ruka had to go away to another part of the floor and braced himself for the impact…

After that ordeal, his hardwork paid off when he saw a small stairway at the part where he pounded his fists…

Smiling, he dashed downwards…..

In a few seconds, he reached the end of the stairs, then it revealed a pathway, at the end of the pathway is a huge metallic door

With determined eyes, he went straight ahead until he reached the enormous metallic door wall

He was about to knock it off when he heard a bloodcurdling scream….

A person who he thought was always composed and prepared no matter what happens ….

It was none other…than Hotaru's scream…

* * *

><p>Reviews please!<p>

I hope this chapter answers your questions about Ruka…

I purposely didn't pass Hotaru in the field of the elders, because, as we all know, she's a very smart girl, and she can understand and accept anything that you tell her right then and there…

Thank you for reading and for supporting Ljubazna Osoba! I'm really happy with your reviews!


	20. Chapter 20

Ljubazna Osoba

Chapter 20: The Haunted Yesterday Part 2

* Scenario before Ruka reached the metal door that imprisons Hotaru

Hotaru glared at Seiki as he grasped her chin

" Don't touch me, you piece of scumbag! " She hissed " I don't want any traitors handling me! " She barked at him with an air of superiority

Seiki snickered " Still as proud as ever? Hota chan? "

" Don't call me that! I don't belong to you anymore, I already have a new fiancé! " She screamed at his face

Seiki's maroon eyes darkened " Is it my _older brother_? " He asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice

She raised her chin " Yes, since you died, it's only natural for the elders to get me a new one… " She replied

Seiki smirked " Don't give me that tone, Hotaru… " He warned " You and I know that changing men as if you're changing clothes will never be in your watch, the Imai family will never tolerate it if they have a playgirl daughter who sells herself to men like a cheap whore…. " He explained as his fingers crawled upwards to her cheeks, then he dug his fingers on her soft flesh " I know you, Hotaru, you still love me, I'll even bet a million yen just for that…. "

Hotaru gritted her teeth, true, she loved him, seconds ago before she reached this final floor, but now….all her love is washed in a split second after knowing that he was a part of the organization that threatened to eliminate the Yakuza families

" Stop beating around the bush, Tohru! " She yelled " I. WANT. ANSWERS. NOW! " She demanded

" Hmp… " Seiki replied as he let go of Hotaru's cheeks, he stepped backward, but only a little, then he crouched on the ground to face her " You're still demanding Hotaru, but that's what I like about you… " He replied chuckling

Hotaru's gaze became deadly

Seiki let out a sad smile " You see, Hotaru, I'm already contented with being the Tohru heir, in fact, even if they found my _half brother_, Ruka Nogi, I wouldn't even budge and run since I know I still have the upper hand….but…._something happened_ that night, you remember the night when I have my trip to Kyoto and then my chopper suddenly _malfunctioned _and I _died_? "

Hotaru just looked at him

" My crash wasn't planned, it was really an accident, I was about to die….really….but…. I was saved….. "

" By Hades? " Hotaru concluded sarcastically

Seiki nodded " And he's the one who gave me my new life…." He finished slowly as he stood up started to unbutton his top

Hotaru gasped as he dropped his clothes on the floor

His head, arms, and neck are normal human skin….but his chest, and his abdomen are….

Made up of….machines…

She can see it, though it is designed like a human male chest and abdomen, she can see beneath the black metallic interior design the android parts of his upper body, with countless wires and countless little lights embedded in each section of his upper torso….she can also see black liquid flowing on it…she looked in amazement as she let her eyes roam towards the center of his chest, in that place, she can see, which she assumed is the heart, since it was shaped like one and contains some little black veins that surrounds the lower interior of the heart chamber, she even blinked when it pumped like a real heart, delivering that black liquid to flow on his body….. it looked like the android version of the circulatory system….

Seiki looked at her with probing stare " Shocking right? " He asked " Almost all of my body parts are damaged….I never thought I'll survive….I never did….I was ready to face death… you know….but then….Hades sama came….."

" With his hands, he took my broken ones….and the next thing I knew…I just find myself falling asleep…. "

He suddenly looked away " When I woke up, I just found the majority of my body in this….appearance….I really can't accept it at first…. " He narrated " I'll always throw a fit, and I became rebellious, and they have no choice but to lock me up…."

" Then, after three days, I was asked to meet Hades sama….and when I did…. he explained to me all his visions and his goals….after that I suddenly felt enlightened…. and I realized and appreciated….the_ new life_ that he gave me… as Naro II…"

She looked at him as if he's an alien from outer space

Seiki gave a short laugh " I looked like crazy am I? To you, yes, but for him…no….believe me, Hotaru, when I was listening to him, I understood why his tactics are like that… "

" By eliminating the ten families? ' Hotaru spat in venom

Seiki shrugged " Well, you can't avoid it, the elders are tougher than nails, you can't bend them that easily…."

" So you're willing to kill your own blood brothers? " Hotaru asked shockingly

Seiki nodded " Yes… in order to assure our future…. "

" And what is that future? "

" To make the ten families as one, in short, by compressing all the families into one, under the leadership of Hades sama of course…and together…we can make the Japanese mafia the most feared and powerful mafia in the world… "

" The elders won't tolerate it, we might be of different bloodline but we move as one…. "

" True, but as you noticed, the families are scattered, it's because those stubborn elders always want to outrun each other, they always wanted to be the best….they don't want to be governed… "

" True, but that's the only way the Japanese mafia can be peaceful….it's only natural for the Yakuza to be competitive, you cannot combine them into one, or it'll be war… "

" That's why we have to eliminate the elders and let the current heirs do the negotiations… "

Hotaru gritted her teeth " Maybe you need to bump your head on the wall… because it won't happen….even if you kill the elders, the current heirs will never allow it….look Seiki, Yakuzas always want their freedom, we want to govern our _own _family and our _own_ people in our _own_ way….we are not soldiers…we are _syndicates_…and syndicates are known to be ruthless, brutal, and will do anything to rise to the top….and to be clustered as one, I'm afraid that'll be impossible…. "

Seiki raised his brows in amusement " So you don't want to be agree with our visions? " He asked

" Do I look like I am? " Hotaru deadpanned

" That means….you don't want to be my fiancé? "

" From the moment I found out that you've been working under that blasted Hades, over my dead body… Seiki… "

Seiki narrowed his eyes " Very well, you leave me no other choice…Hotaru… " He said as he looked at her naked cleavage hungrily

Hotaru glared at him " Don't you ever dare! " She hissed

" So? They say that change the answer of a woman from no to yes, get her with a child! " He replied insanely as he reached his hands towards her neck, then let it crawl down until her waist " You're so soft and smooth….Hotaru… "

Hotaru tried to release herself, if she won't get out of her, her chastity will be at stake….

If that happens…she has to kill herself…she can't take it if she has to carry his child…

Seiki started to shower her neck with butterfly kisses

" Get of off me! " She screamed

But Seiki continued to kiss her, his kisses started to crawl down….

Her eyes became glassy when he ripped the cloth on her waist….she can feel the shredding of her suit down from her ankles…

She knows she can't do anything, the shackles are preventing her from moving, no matter what she did….

She felt helpless…she didn't know how long can she make her brave mask intact…

And in time of her dire need….there is only one name that she can utter

" _Ruka…_ " She sobbed inside _" Please come… "_

Seiki then started to caress her newly bared thighs….

" Stop it, Seiki! " Hotaru commanded, giving that voice the hardest command that she can muster

Seiki then looked at her, her face is filled with anger but her eyes looked weak and vulnerable, he smirked, he knows he got her….and he knows she's already trapped inside his own bars….

Like an imprisoned death firefly….

She clenched her fists and bit her lips….

He then let his lips down and licked her thighs….

She has to do something….time is ticking…

Her tears started to flow when she felt him rip her panties and started to rub her clits

" Please….stop it… " She whimpered softly

" What is it Hotaru? " He asked as he raised his head

" I said stop it! " She screamed

Seiki narrowed his eyes, and without any word, he raised his hand and slapped her on the cheek

She felt as if her jaw was dislocated, she can taste her own blood and her left cheek throbbing

Seiki then took her jaw in his hands and licked the faint blood that fell from her lips " I'm having fun, Hotaru my love, don't ruin it… "

She suddenly tasted a salty liquid in her mouth….she knows what it is….

Tears….

" Whoa…I didn't know that you knew how to cry, Hotaru….you've always been the brave one… if only you agreed to be one of us, you would've saved yourself from all these trouble…"

" I'm not going to betray my family! " She replied in a soft but determined voice

" Very well, then…. " He said as he swooped down in between her legs and licked her juice

With this, she screamed…loud

* * *

><p>Ruka widened his eyes, it's the first time that Hotaru screamed, she will never be the type to scream….no matter what happens….she will take anything upon herself, anything at all, and would never ask for help knowing her prideful attitude….but her scream earlier…it was pleading…..<p>

" Hotaru! " He screamed as he knocked the metallic door….

One bump….

Two bump…

Three bump….

CRASH!

Ruka knocked it down…and his eyes dilated more when he saw Hotaru naked with a…..an _android man_? Eating her pussy (err… I know I'm forbidden to learn this at my age…but I need to learn street language…*blush* )

Hotaru suddenly looked at him with pleading eyes while the male in that's eating her pussy just raised his head to face him, with some of her juice flowing at the side of his mouth…

" Well…well…well…. " He heard him say as he stood up, revealing to him his mechanical body to him " If it isn't the new fiancé? " He sneered as he walked away from Hotaru to face him " Care to join the party? " He taunted

Ruka narrowed his eyes " Did you…just… "

" He didn't fuck me yet, idiot! " Hotaru screamed angrily at him

Seiki wiped his lips with the back of his hand " Yeah, I was having fun, if you didn't show up, we've gone to stage three already… "

Ruka pursed his lips in a tight manner " Who are you? " He asked

" Naro II now….but in my past life, I was known as Seiki Tohru….though I don't mind what you call me…." He shrugged " But let me tell you one thing, I'm Hotaru's fiancé…. "

" Ex fiancé… " Hotaru corrected furiously

Ruka just stood there frozen

Seiki smirked " So, she didn't tell you anything? " He asked

Ruka just clenched his fist, he didn't know anything about them yet….but he did try to adopt to their lifestyle without any question, right? But why is his mind filled with doubt?

" Nogi…. " Hotaru started " Remember what I told you…. "

Ruka seemed to snap out of this though and nodded " Yes… "

" Ah, so he didn't know anything? " Seiki stated in amusement as he looked at Ruka " Do you want me to tell you everything now? I can do it for you in a short time… "

Ruka shook his head " No thanks…. "

Seiki smirked widened, he knows that Ruka is still in doubt, only a little, all he had to do is make it bigger and he can destroy him

" Ruka Nogi…don't you know that you're a Yakuza? " He started

Ruka widened his eyes as he looked questioningly at Hotaru, but she just bent her head in return

" Do you really think that a prostitute from the streets will be allowed to marry an heiress? " He added as he looked at him " Knowing how strict and conservative the elders are, do you think that they'll just get you without any reason? "

Ruka but the insides of his cheeks…now that's a shocker, he really didn't expect it, he didn't know that he's a Yakuza….

But….if he's a Yakuza….is….is Natsume a Yakuza too since he was forced to marry Yukihara?

Seiki leaned on the wall " So, now you now why, and you might be asking, what type of Yakuza? Well, apparently, you belong to the same family that I belong before….the Tohru clan…and you are…my father's son out of wedlock, in short, you're my half brother… " He told him casually

Ruka looked at him, horrified

" Stop it, Seiki! " Hotaru yelled " He can't absorb all that information at once! "

" And let him live a life of full of plastic dolls? " He shot back at her " I may not know him Hotaru, but at least I'm telling him the truth…"

Hotaru just bit her lips she felt guilty, if only she researched further about him ,she could've told him the truth…

Ruka's POV

Holy macaroni!

Those truths were like bombs continuously exploding in my ears….

Seriously, I'm speechless…

Me? A yakuza? Well, not technically, as he said, I'm a son out of wedlock, not that it mattered to me….but…why didn't Hotaru tell me before?

I looked at her, eyes full of questions

" N-Nogi….I'm sorry….I… I didn't know…...I just found out earlier…" She whispered

I sighed….well, guess that's my answer….but the question is….who will I believe?

" I'll tell you more…. " Seiki volunteered " If and only if you'll join our organization… " He added

I looked at Hotaru but she still has her head bowed

" Can't you see, _Onii san_? " Seiki demanded " This bitch and her family didn't even say anything to you, they hide everything from you, why will you even believe them? Didn't it ever occur to you that they might as well lying to you? " He added convincingly

I flinched, what if they are?

I remembered what Gosho san told us, that we should be prepared for this _play_….

Is it this one?

I really wanted to get out of here, to be alone….just to be alone to think for awhile….

But… for some reason….my heart won't let me do it….

I looked at Hotaru and she's still bending her head…

While I was looking at her, I saw a reddish patch on her cheek…

I suddenly became angry…I became mad…

" What did you do to her? " I growled as I ran towards her, trying to remove her shackles

I blushed because of anger and shyness…anger because he hurt her….and shyness because….well….her body is bared to me….and I can't help but to ogle at her goddess body for awhile, if only I'm not mad at that lunatic halfbrother of mine and if we're not in this situation….I might've attacked her myself….

Wow…now I'm sounding like a pervert….

But I can't help it…her skin is so….smooth and creamy….and it looked soft….

I looked in pity as my eyes traveled to her face… it was so red and it's throbbing…I can even see the dried blood that passed from the side of her lips…..

With this, I gritted my teeth, how dare he hurt my Hotaru like this?

_Wait, where did that come from again?_

Yes, she is cold, yes, she is money loving and yes, she might be addicted to crabs ( actually, she looked cute in his eyes whenever she eats crabs ), and yes, she might be emotionless and looked like she doesn't care…but Hotaru is a kind and strong person deep down, she will never do something without a reason….so as her family….I knew that for the months that I had lived with them….and despite me being a prostitute, I never heard any word of injustice and discrimination coming out from their mouths…. I felt very respected in their abode, fact is, Lord Zaibatsu Imai, Hotaru's dad even offered to let me call him Otou san….the same goes for Subaru san….he offered to let me call him Subaru nii… they gave me freedom that I had before I lead a life in the streets and they had given me a chance to live a decent life…..and I remembered her telling me that if ever I had questions, I should ask them…

If that's the case…will I still doubt them?

I looked at her, she looked…pitiful….

I looked back at him enraged " Why do you have to do this to her? "

" Because she doesn't want to be with us… " He said simply which angered me more

" So this is how you're going to deal with people who don't want to follow your orders… " I added acidly " By hurting them… "

Seiki glared at me " So, what? How do you expect to bend a Yakuza? By words! Not only one, Ruka nii…but I have millions of people persecuted with this hands of mine for a long time… " He shot back

" I don't care about that, what I wanted to know is that why you hurted her…. don't you have any shame? You're her ex fiancé, if ever someone will hurt her, shouldn't you be the one protecting her? And yet her you are doing the exact opposite! " I shot at him " Release her shackles now! " I commanded

Seiki lips curled upward " So, the male prostitute started to have guts? " He sneered " Very well, if you wanted to free her, and if you wanted to get yourself out of here, then you have to fight me… Yakuzas are not that giving you know…" Seiki challenged as he pressed some buttons on his chest….

Sudddenly, a greenish laser was illuminated across his chest, within seconds, it formed a long bar, it molded to form a samurai…and within a minute, it revealed a Japanese sword…

Seiki took the handle, then spread his legs facing forward and pointed the sword at him " Take out your sword…I'm ready… " He stated as he looked at him with those maroon orbs…

" Nogi….get my belt! " I heard Hotaru scream at me

I quickly followed her, I searched for her belt and I found it tossed on the edge of the room, I jumped quickly stepped backwards and then shifted my position to face behind the wall, then without warning, I leaped towards the edge, took her belt, and leaped to the side….

" Look for the sea green button in there, and press it! " She commanded again

I looked for it, then when I found it, I quickly pressed it….

Instantly, I saw several sea green isometric cubes in a rectangular shape projected outside the belt, then all of them quickly shrunk a bit, then it started to mold into a sword…and within a minute, the isometric cubes disappeared and it revealed a sea green samurai sword, the same type that I had while training at Gosho san's…

Seiki smirked " So you're going to finish me with my own sword? " He taunted

" _Back then… "_ I clarified " This sword doesn't deserve you anymore…" I added as I mimicked his position

He narrowed his eyes

" Be careful Nogi… " I heard Hotaru say " He's not an easy opponent… "

I nodded

" Ah… I envy you, you have someone to cheer you up… " Seiki sneered as he leaped upwards

I did the same and clashed our swords

I looked at him with all the menace that I can muster and he did the same….

After glaring at each other, we both passed to each other's side and landed on the opposite direction

When I felt my feet touch the ground, I suddenly whirled my head to face him, and he did the same

" Hmp…seems like Gosho did a good job… " He said " But how long will you last? " He taunted as he started to attack me

He attacked me in swift stabbing motions which I quickly evaded, it's a good thing I increased my training with timing, or else, my face would've filled with cuts…

After seeming like an eternity, he started to swing his legs, he swiftly extended his legs to trip me, but I saw it and quickly jumped upwards….as I did, I quickly reached forward and landed a strong punch on his cheek

He was thrown three steps away and I landed on the ground

" So who's laughing now? " I sneered

He spat the blood from his lips and glared at me

" Don't be so sure… " He growled " It's just the start… "

He then threw his sword, then attacked me using martial arts, and it was hard evading him, his movements are faster than a snake…

I was looking at other ways, I can evade his attack yes, but I can't strike him either….

I looked around, and I saw Hotaru's face, full of concern…

" Don't get distracted…._brother_…. " I suddenly heard him say as I felt him gripped my neck, and slammed my body on the cold cement floor

I felt my eyes roll at the back of my neck, I also felt the floor shook and crack into pieces, and it's small shards float in the air for a second before falling on the floor. I even heard Hotaru gasp

I just looked upwards, I felt something flowing at the back of my head…

He stood up and grinned devilishly

" Who's laughing now? " He asked confidently

I suddenly felt dizzy, then without knowing it, I just moved my orbs to look at him….

He was my vermin….

And I want to finish him….

I felt myself standing up, then I looked blankly at him, without any emotion on my face…I'm surprised at myself, I usually groan or twitch when I'm hurt…but this time…I didn't feel anything at all…

I put my palm behind my head, when I looked at it…it was blood…

I also felt another liquid flow on my forehead…then it passed on my nose and lips, my eyes didn't follow the movement anymore as I lost my sight of it…

" Still standing huh? " He said gritting his teeth " Very well, let's continue… "

He then attacked me again, but this time, it was the illusion technique…

The illusion technique which was taught to us by Gosho san is a technique used by highly trained Yakuza, it is a technique were the user moves in a very swift manner in different directions, making fool of the eye and making the opponents concentration go haywire….

And in order to combat this, the opponent should concentrate and feel the aura…according to him, the illusions have empty aura, but the real one has a warm and special aura….

Well, in his case, though, I don't know…maybe cold?

Shrugging my other tirades aside, I closed my eyes and let myself feel…

But he was quick, I felt a strong punch behind my back, but I ignored the pain….

I admit, his is a bit hard, because….he's an android….or a robot or whatever you call him….and he's very good in keeping his aura intact an neutral, I can't even differentiate it….sheesh, I wish his aura is like Natsume, you can easily feel him because of his flaming, passionate aura…

I tried hard, ignoring the pain and the scratches that he's inflicting me….I need to concentrate more….

Punch….

Concentrate….

Kick on the shin…

Concentrate….

Mild scratch on my cheek…..

Concentrate….

Superficial lacerations…

Concentrate….

Feeling the blade on my neck….

Cold…and deadly….and a bit warm…..

I got you now!

I quickly opened my eyes, and without any word, I stretched my arms in a diagonal manner….

Whappppp!

When I looked around, I saw him sprawled on the ground, with his sword tumbled on the floor while he was massaging his neck….

I lunged at him, then kicked him on the head…I don't want to hurt myself in kicking his metallic body parts…

He landed on the floor with his back….he looked back at me with glaring eyes….

I took my sword from below me, then without a word, I pierced his left upper chest, destroying the wires underneath his metallic body…

He suddenly coughed….it think it was his blood, though, it was a maroon colour, the same colour as his eyes…

I was expecting for him to lie down, but I was wrong…

He quickly reached his sword, took it, then pierced my leg…

Just like before, I didn't flinch, I just looked at him blankly

He stabbed my other leg again, and again, but I didn't flinch…what's wrong with me?

I looked at his face, I can see his frustrated

" Why are you not in pain? " He growled

" I don't know…" I replied then I stabbed his chest again and he coughed again

" You better give up… " I suggested

" Never! " He screamed as he tried to stand up…but I didn't allow it because I buried my sword on his leg, I flinched when I heard the cackles of broken wires and the sound of electricity being cut…

He started to shake, like a person in seizure….

I continued to stabbed his other metallic parts…and his seizure even worsened…

I was about to finish him when I saw his determined orbs

" If you think you can get out of here alive…you better think again… " He thundered in a robotic voice as he showed his abdomen, I saw a small orange circuit in there with a red light that is blinking

" Nogi! Get us out of here! " I heard her scream again

" Why? " I asked

" It's a bomb, dimwit! " She cried hysterically

When I heard that, I suddenly came to my senses, and I ran towards her, I quickly broke her shackles with sword…

" Hurry up! " She screamed again

I was ripping the last shackle when I heard his insane voice " It's ticking folks! " The he satarted counting

" 10…9….8…7…. "

I ripped the shackle as fast as I can, took Hotaru in my arms and jumped to the nearest window

" 4….3…2…. 1….. "

BOOM!

I crashed the window and jumped at the same time as the bomb exploded….and the windows started to explode in countless shards

I felt the orange black smoke touch my back and the mirrors pierce some of my flesh so I enclosed my body to protect her…

I also felt my body being ejected away, sidewards, I just let the force threw me, and I found my body being thrown in the sky for a minute before falling on the ground….

" Huff….huff… " I breathed

" Nogi…. "

I looked up and saw Hotaru looking at me with worried face

" Are you okay, Hotaru? " I asked as I coughed, I quickly put my lips on my nearest arms and coughed again

" Ruka….thank you for saving me…. " Hotaru said

I smiled at her…I can feel the sincerity in her voice

But my dizziness started to come again…and I felt an aching pain on my head

" Ruka! " I heard someone calling me….

I looked at the source of the sound and I found a chopper landing down on the ground…

I focused more and I saw Natsume waving at me

I let out a weak smile as I felt myself falling down

" Ruka! " Was all I heard before I fell into slumber….

End of POV

Hotaru clutched Ruka's suit, in desperation, he tumbled forward, so his body fell on her….

She blushed when she looked at their position..though she's glad because Ruka's body is covering her naked ones…

She looked and saw the chopper landed, and to her surprise, Mikan went out first, her leg seemed to be okay now

" Hotaru! " Mikan screamed as she ran to her friends, but she stopped when she saw her naked body underneath….she glared at her

" We didn't do it…idiot…" She grumbled

Mikan blushed and handed her the blanket " Sorry… "

She rolled her eyes as Mikan lifted Ruka enough for her to sit up, then she quickly wrapped the blanket around her body

" Seems like Ruka experienced a full metal action… " Mikan mused as she ran her eyes on him

" Ruka! " Natsume screamed as he rushed towards his friend, he took his arm from Mikan and put it on his shoulder and quickly went inside the chopper " You idiot, what kind of stupid things did you do now? " Natsume mumbled as he slumped his friend in one of the seats while Subaru immediately performed a life saving intervention to save his life….

Mikan looked at her friend with questioning eyes

" I didn't mean to scare you, but those attacks can only be done by Seiki kun… "

" Yes….Seiki did it… "

Mikan widened her eyes at her " You're kidding right? " She asked in a horrifying manner

But Hotaru just nodded gravely

" But that's impossible! Seiki kun died in a crash months ago! " Mikan exclaimed

" Mikan…I'm tired….please let me rest and I'll tell you the whole story later… " Hotaru pleaded

Mikan sighed in a guilty manner " Sorry, hey, do you want me to give you a piggy back ride? " She offered

" No thanks…I don't want to be infected with your baka germs… " Hotaru joked as she ran towards the chopper

" Hey! " Mikan screamed back at her as she rushed after Hotaru….

* * *

><p>Meanwhile….<p>

Minutes after the chopper left, a shadow of a tall man can be seen walking inside the exploded building of zone 8…

His legs walked slowly towards the hidden floor, where Seiki exploded the bomb…

When he reached it, he saw the place in a mess, the metal door separated into chunks and the wall adjacent to it was housing a gigantic hole as if it was hit by a giant pinball….

" This place is messier than I thought… " He muttered as he looked around…

As he gazed on the floor…he saw the dismantled body of his follower, his parts are all scattered on the broken floor, not only that, his robotic parts are damaged…but not by the explosion, if his guess is right, it was damaged by a sword…or a samurai…..

He roamed his eyes further, when he found a greenish black thatch of hair covered under the rubble, he walked towards it, then he took the heavy sheets of cement that covered the hair, exposing a semi round part…

He smiled as he held the semi round part, he took away some locks away only to reveal Seiki Tohru's/ Naro II 's handsome face….

The head moved and it slowly opened it's eyes

" H-Hades…. " He uttered

" Shhh….it's okay….you'll be repaired in not time… " Hades said gently at him

" I-I'm sorry… I-I failed you… " He added

" Silly, it's bound to happen… Seiki… "

" But I- "

" Come on… " He said as he stood up, carrying Seiki's head " Let's go…I'll give you a new body in the lab…" He said as he turned his back to the hole bored wall, and walked outside the metal wall…

" Hey….Hades… " Seiki uttered again

" I shushed you already….Seiki… "

Seiki forced a smile " You look good in that body by the way… and you're skin is so smooth….the stitches had disappeared…told yah, the cosmetic machines that we robbed will work… " He said as he closed his eyes

Hades held Seiki's head tenderly to his chest " Yes…they did work…rest now, Seiki, I will need you beside me as I see my plans and goal come into perfection… " He replied confidently as they walked outside….disappearing in the dark shadows….

* * *

><p>Reviews please!<p>

Thank you for all of you who supported Ljubazna Osoba! You're reviews are making me energized!

I'm sorry if I took a bit long in updating, I have lots of projects in my school, but don't worry! I'm not a halfway author, once I started a story, I'll finish it till the end! So I'll update as soon as I can!

I love you lots!

:) Wow, I can't believe we're already at the starting climax of the story...


	21. Chapter 21

Ljubazna Osoba

Chapter 21: Omen signs….

" _Mikan! " _

_10 year old Mikan Sakura looked happily at the source of the voice_

" _Onii chan! " She exclaimed happily as she run towards him_

_But for some reason, her brother started gliding away from her, she ran… and ran…. and ran…but she could never catch up to him…_

" _Onii chan! " She yelled as she stretched her arms to grab his hand…_

_As she was about to reach it, but it suddenly disappeared_

" _Onii chan? " She asked innocently as she looked around…_

_And then she found herself in a dark room…._

_Scared out of her wits she focused her eyes in the darkness, trying to figure out where her brother is…._

_She was suddenly startled when she heard a snap, out of nowhere a round light suddenly popped out where her brother used to stand…_

_It just went still for a moment….and as she adjusted her eyes…she saw something moving in there…._

_Curious, she walked towards it….only to find a black kitten_

_She ran her hazel eyes on it, and as she looked at it, she gasped_

_It has a very deep wound on it's chest…and it's bleeding profusely_

_Worried, she ran towards it , then tore a part of her pink shirt, and in a swift manner, she bandaged the kitten's chest, but it wouldn't stop bleeding_

" _Oh, dear! I need to bring you to the animal doctor! " She screamed worriedly as she took the cat in her arms…._

_She was about to stand up when the kitten opened it's eyes…and it revealed a crimson colour…_

_She bit her lip, she never really liked the colour red…it's because it always reminds her of blood, and anything associated with blood is not good…_

_Blood is something that she was afraid of, and red will always remind her of it….she was traumatized when she had her first kill last week, seeing the blood that was oozing from her victim's body, the deep wounds and those organs that she destroyed the night she committed her first act of murder always haunted her dreams for almost eternity…she thought she's going to be insane….which luckily didn't happen…._

_She looked at it's eyes….and she saw….loneliness…._

" _Don't you like me? " The kitten spoke which bewildered her_

_She looked at it in surprise_

" _I have deep wounds… " The kitten said again_

" _I know that's why I'm bringing you to an animal hospital… " She exclaimed_

_The kitten shook it's head " My wound will never be healed by medicine, or rather, those chemical based medicines will never be the perfect solution for my malady… "_

_Mikan tilted her head to the side " Then what is it? "_

_The kitten jumped out from her arms and landed on the floor in a swift and silent manner_

" _Hey, you're wounded! " Mikan scolded as she tried to reach the kitten_

_The kitten then faced her and looked at her in the eye " I told you I don't need those stupid medicines! It will not heal my wound…never… "_

_She then kneeled on the ground to look at it in the eye_

" _Then what can I do to heal that wound ? " She asked in a determined voice_

_The kitten's fierce gaze suddenly softened_

" _Love…." The kitten muttered " Your love…that is the only medicine that I need… "_

* * *

><p>" No! Please! I beg you! Don't- "<p>

!

Hades looked at his latest victim whom he just decapitated

He looked at the head that tumbled on the floor and the gunshot like explosion of blood oozing from his neck

" Take this man, and see if this fits Seiki's body…. " Hades commanded coldly

Out from the darkness, three ninja's suddenly emerged, they kneeled and bowed then they stood up and took the beheaded body away from him…..

Hades furrowed his eyebrows as he glared at the wall…

" Stupid Nogi…. " He cursed as he pressed some buttons on his watch….

The floor behind him suddenly opened and out from it, a huge glass tube came out from below….it was filled with neon green liquid that is filled with bubbles…..

Hades walked towards it….as the tube was becoming more and more apparent, a head shape figure emerged….as he neared it…he saw countless of wirelike devices stuck on it's hair…

" Seiki…. " Hades muttered as he put his palm on the glass tube….

" I swear….I'll revive you again… " He vowed as he clenched his palm into a fist

* * *

><p>" <em>My love? " Mikan asked as she tilted her head<em>

_The kitten nodded it's head….._

" _So, that's all I have to do to heal your wounds? "_

_The kitten nodded_

_Mikan smiled " Okay, come to my arms now….and I'll show you how much I love you! "_

" _I don't want to…"_

_She narrowed her eyes, this kitten is so confusing, one minute this furball told her that what it needs is her love, and the next, it glided away from her…._

" _Why is that? " She asked_

" _Because somebody owns your heart….right now…. "_

_She froze_

" _You love someone else…. " The kitten observed " How can I enter in your heart if you still love someone else? It's like a jar of cookies, you cannot put a new one if the jar is still full… "_

_Mikan bit her lip as she realized it's words…" But…I…love him….he took care of me… "_

_The kitten looked at her with sadness in it's eyes " Then you cannot heal my wound… "_

" _Isn't there any remedy aside from my love? " She asked the kitten in return_

_It shook it's head_

" _I can't decide if you're kind or utterly selfish… " It proclaimed out of nowhere_

" _What? " Mikan asked in shock_

" _Because….you took me in….you bandaged my wounds….you accepted me despite all the darkness that surrounds me….and I'm grateful for that….you did heal my wounds…Didn't you even realize how much I appreciated that? "_

" _I don't understand…. "_

" _You showed kindness to me in your own ways….your personality, your feelings everything about you…I started to like…..little by little until I realized that little by little as well, you're starting to cage my heart… "_

_Mikan bit her lip again_

" _And you know what? I felt really happy when you took me in… " It narrated " Because I thought somebody still wanted me and loves me and accepts me in this cruel world, but it seems I was wrong… because the one who took me in can't even return my feelings for me….you can't even love me back even just a little… " It explained as it started to walk away " And before you even realize it….you will lose all the men that gives importance to your life… " _

_It suddenly hit her like a thunder wave….she didn't realize…that she was that selfish…._

_Feeling remorse and ashamed of herself….she started to break down and slumped on the ground …._

_Tears started to flow on her rosy cheeks as she looked at the empty hall_

" _I'm sorry… " Was all she said in the empty cold space_

* * *

><p>" Welcome to Tokyo Japan…we will be arriving in a few minutes…please take all your belongings with you before you leave the plane…Thank you… "<p>

Hayate stretched his hands and legs….sitting for 22 hours in the plane is really boring and tiring….

The Soiree will happen a week before now….but he wanted to come…her pops wanted him to come home…apparently…it concerns about their number one opponent….the Hades Organization…

" What a pain in the ass… " Hayate muttered

" I'm afraid your curse will never stop that blasted syndicate… " Rui noted beside him as if he's reading his mind

" I just don't know what's the problem of those morons… " Hayate replied as he rolled his eyes

" They want to take over the Yakuza clan, what do you expect? " Rui said casually " Really, that Hades should be locked up in a psychiatric unit, he sure has a megalomaniacal delusions of grandeur… "

Hayate looked watched as the plane landed on the airstrip " I don't know…I've been getting the jiggles lately, Rui…I have a feeling that this Hades is not the same as the other Hades leader that our family faced for decades, he's much more…."

Rui closed the book that he's reading in an instant " You mean when they attacked the Imai Cosmetics Department? "

" Uh huh…aside from that…I heard from Subaru san that Seiki is still alive…. well, I don't know now since he exploded in one of their zones. Maybe yes, or no, but setting his death aside, I don't know how but for some reason, it gives a kind of warning… "

" What kind? "

" Something terrible is about to happen…I'm sure about it…"

Rui's eyes got serious, he'd been feeling something like that as well…it's unexplainable and doesn't have any logical sense….but he can also feel it…something deadly is going to hover and haunt them in the future…. and it feels like it's going to happen very soon…

He leaned back on his seat " Well…whatever it is…all we have to do is face it…afterall…that's _who we are_….right? " He replied as he smirked at him

Hayate smirked at him return " I just hope my face won't get ruined in this fight… or they'll be dead meat…"

Rui chuckled " You moron….

* * *

><p>Natsume can't help but to raise his brow while looking at Mikan….she looked…occupied today….she didn't even touch her breakfast….<p>

" Hey…are you okay? " He asked, concerned….

Mikan nodded in daze, apparently, her mind is still in somewhere else…

He sighed as he walked near her and put his palm on her forehead

This seemed to snap her out, in response, she took her forehead away from his touch as if he burned her

" What's wrong with you? " He asked again

She shook her head " I'm fi- "

" No you're not…" He stated in a matter of fact tone " I can cancel my meetings today so I could look after you… " He replied " Do you want some milk tea? "

She ignored his question and suddenly found herself looking at his eyes…

Crimson red….

Just like the wounded kitten in her dreams…

" Am I….Am I selfish? " She asked out of nowhere

This seems to cause bewilderment in him

She bit her lips " I know I can't offer you that much but still…I… " She clenched her fist, what's wrong with her today? She usually doesn't care about many people, she doesn't even care about their feelings as long as she achieves something, so it's not unusual if he answers yes….but for some reason, she wished he will say no….

And it's all because of that stupid dream!

Is she feeling guilty for hiding all the facts to him? Can he forgive her if ever he knows that she'll get rid of him after six months?

She took him in forcefully, she selfishly introduced him to her life…and she is bound to kill him if ever she didn't fall in love with him….

She bit her lips more, causing it to bleed…

So she really is selfish…no need to ask for that…

Surprise came to her when Natsume neared her and took her in his arms…

She widened her eyes, she wanted to squirm, to punch him, or to pull away…but for some reason, she didn't want to let go….she felt….safe….secure…and protective in his arms…

" What brought this on? " He asked as he released her gently, but not enough for her to be released from his arms, he then took a napkin from the table and wiped her bleeding lips " Look, you even chewed your own lip… " He said in amusement

She looked away " Just answer yes or no…and I don't know what's wrong with me today… "

Natsume smiled as he hugged his fiancé again, he was glad that she allowed him to embrace her…feeling her soft body and inhaling her strawberry scented hair is a pure bliss to him

" Well…at first…yes…you are selfish… "

She was about to bite her lips when he held her chin

" Don't ruin your lips… " He scolded lightly " As I was saying at first yes….but after living with you, I think I need to reconsider my judgment…." He said smirking

" If I say I'll kill you will you hate me? " She asked, not looking at him

Silence reigned after that….

" If that's what you want… " She heard him say afterwards which caused her to look at him

She saw a great deal of trust and sincerity in those crimson pools…and…is that…._love_?

" You accepted me….and you gave me new life….you showered me with things I never expected to have …and I really appreciated that….I never regretted being taken by you, Mikan…never….and….if in the end…that's what you really wanted…then….don't hesitate….I'll never escape… "

She clenched her fist " Don't joke around…"

" I'm not joking… " He replied seriously

She looked at him….and then he looked back at her in return…

Silence reigned after that….they just looked at each other's eyes for the next minutes….

" Mikan sama! "

Mikan and Natsume stopped staring when Narumi yelled

" Nogi san's operation is a success! " He chirped

In an instant, Mikan composed her doll face again and stood up

" Let's go, Hyuuga, we need are needed in the hospital… "

Natsume nodded as he sighed, what a great day, just as he was about to expect a kissing scene, Narumi disturbed them…

Life's shit bricks…

* * *

><p>Are you sure you want to wait here, Hotaru? " Mikan asked her friend who is sitting beside Ruka's bed<p>

" Yeah…. " Hotaru replied " You should rest baka, your leg is still not in good shape, just because you can walk without the crutches doesn't mean that you can use your leg like you normally would…. "

Mikan flinched inside, well, actually, her walking is just accidental, when she found out that Hotaru and Ruka were kidnapped, she suddenly stood up in her feet and ran outside which surprised her companions….

" Thanks…sorry to make you worry…"

Hotaru rolled her eyes

" Anyway…I'll buy you something to eat… " She replied instead and walked away...

Hotaru then turned her lavender orbs to Ruka's sleeping form…..

For some reason, her hands started to crawl to his hair, until she reached his cheeks which she caressed in a very gentle manner….

Suddenly, she found her face nearing to his….

And in a blink of an eye…she crashed her lips softly to him…

Mikan scratched her head, she forgot to ask her what Nogi san likes, so she went back to the room

She was about to enter when she stopped, her eyes dilated when she saw Hotaru kissing Ruka on the lips….

She breathed, then she walked away silently again….

She can't blame her friend for not falling in love, it's not like she just trashed Seiki away like a discarded shoe, it took time for her bestfriend to heal those wounds that he caused with his pseudo accidental death…

And now that she found a new love and she saw that her best friend moved on….

Can she also move on?

* * *

><p>Reviews please!<p>

Thank you for all yoru support! ^_^


	22. Chapter 22

Ljubazna Osoba

Chapter 22: Admissions and Arrivals

" Hades sama…. "

The said figure turned around to see the green haired woman which is his left hand in his organization " Yes, Shona? " He asked

Shona threw a body on the dark floor, it was dressed in formal clothes, in black tuxedo to be precise, but the chest part was drenched in blood and the body's head is missing

" I'm afraid this body is not compatible with Seiki's head…. " Shona replied emotionlessly " We run a lot of tests on him, from blood to muscle type, they're not compatible at all… "

Hades walked towards the decapitated body, he loomed at it for awhile, then he kicked it loudly like kicking a ball, and the two watched blankly as it hit the glass wall, causing the glass to be tainted with blood

" Shit! " He spat " We need to complete him as soon as possible, I need him now, especially since the Soiree is coming very soon… " He muttered

Shona nodded " Yes, but we need the body in order for us to complete him again….but-"

" Shona, I told you that it doesn't matter if we don't have the old Seiki back, what matters to me is that he's going to be with us as I watch my plans come into fruition… " He said " Both of you have stood beside me, and I'll be damned if my most loyal subjects are not with me when the future that I've dreamed of will appear in front of my eyes…. "

Shona smiled tenderly " If that's the case, then I need to keep on working then? " She asked understanding his implication

Hades nodded " Yes, do everything to find a good body for him…..

* * *

><p>" Well, I think that concludes the plan for the Soiree…. " Mikan concluded as she put the remaining invitations inside the artfully crafted Japanese envelopes…<p>

Hotaru nodded as she piled the envelopes and tied it with a thick braided violet rope…

" By the way, Nogi san did a good job in defending you, I gave that to him, mind telling me the juicy details? " Mikan teased her friend " Although I believe you when you said that you didn't do it, I still can't deny the fact that he saw you naked already…. "

Hotaru blushed, she even remembered the time that she kissed Ruka on the lips, and it's taste still lingers in her mouth. Pissed, she threw a crab on Mikan which she ducked " Shut up Mikan! "

Mikan grinned for awhile, then her face became serious

" Are you….inlove with him? " She asked, though she already knows since she saw her kissing him passionately last week

Hotaru gently tossed the crab that she's was about to throw to her, " I don't know, Mikan, to be honest, when I'm helpless in Seiki's hands, the only name that I wanted to call is his name….and he did came to my rescue, added to that, he finished the past that I'm desperately trying to forget….he finished my battle with Seiki, and he did all the responsibilities that I should be the one doing….and I'm really grateful for that…"

Mikan rolled her eyes " Don't deny it Hotaru, I can see it in your eyes, last week, when we visited Nogi san, I can see worry, at the same time love when you were caressing his heavily bandaged back… " She said bluntly " You don't have to lie to me, Hotaru, you even take his pictures and look at it during your spare time…I bet you saved all his most beautiful poses that you got your hands with, not that I'm against it, afterall, Nogi san is really photogenic…"

Hotaru glared at her " Are you stalking me as well? " She asked instead

Mikan chuckled " So, you don't mind if I take him as my fiancé? " She taunted

Hotaru's glare became deadly " Come within six feet near him and I'll strangle you with your own intestines, Mikan Yukihara, I don't even care if you're my bestfriend… besides you already have Hyuuga…"

Mikan gave a short laugh " So the ice queen admitted she's inlove… "

Hotaru blushed as she fell on her friend's trap, embarrassed, she looked away " You cheater… "

" So you ate your words that you're going to lock yourself in the attic and wait for six months and kill him…. " Mikan stated

Hotaru exhaled " To be honest…I am reconsidering that fact…"

Mikan lowered her lids " I understand…. "

" How about you, what do you think of Hyuuga? " Hotaru asked as she bit another crab

Mikan looked at the blue rose on the vase, some of it's petals are falling on the elaborately designed surface of the table " I don't know too Hotaru, but I admit, I'm getting more and more comfortable around him these days…he stayed with me when Yoichi nii went back to Costa Rica….wether I'm in my room, or in the gazebo, or in the living room or in the library, he only leaves me when he to attend trainings of Gosho san or if he has to attend some meetings in my position, or to attend to his personal daily activities, but other than those, he never left my side… "

Mikan breathed deeply and continued " And he's been…very gentle towards me…he always asked me what I want to eat or something….he…also to water my blue roses sometimes… "

Hotaru drank her tea " That's very nice of him… I can't blame you if ever you want to think twice in killing him after six months… setting that aside, don't you think that you should admit to him that he's a Yakuza too? "

Mikan looked away " I think I would, but I don't know where to start… "

Hotaru put down her tea cup with a deep clank " You should tell him, Mikan, or else, the Hades organization might use it to make him against you, I just got lucky that time because Ruka refused to believe them… but I don't know if that applies to Hyuuga as well…"

Mikan nodded " I will….as soon as he comes back later…. "

" You better, or else, you might lose him…. "

She nodded again, Hotaru is warning her...

_The same thing with her dreams..._

* * *

><p>" That'll be all for now…." Gosho commanded<p>

Natsume and Ruka put down their swords to their sides then bowed

Gosho smirked " You're getting better and better…I'm impressed…especially you, Nogi san…is your back still aching? " He asked

Ruka shook his head " It's fine now, thank you…."

Gosho nodded " You can go for your break…since you did good today, you're going to have a two hour break…. "

" Thanks…Gosho san… " Ruka replied

Gosho nodded again as he glided out of the door

" I have to agree to him… " Natsume smirked " I was surprised at what you did to…Imai's ex lover… " He whispered the last words

Ruka just nodded as he slumped on the floor " It's okay, Natsume…don't worry about it…and about what happened, I think I should expect that…I'm a yakuza too afterall… "

Natsume looked away, he remembered last week the things that Ruka told him, and it really was a great shock to him, so that's why Imai made him her fiancé….

" How do you feel about it? " Natsume asked " What did you feel when you found out that you're real father is still alive? "

Ruka put his arm above his eyes " I don't give a damn about it, Natsume, I don't even care if he sees me in the coming Soiree, he didn't grew up with me, my _foster_ father did, for me, he will remain a stranger in my eyes…." He said discreetly. " Don't worry… " He assured him with a smile " I'm still the same Ruka…Natsume… "

Natsume smiled, that's what he love about Ruka, he was the loyal type, he never waivers his belief no matter how much you confuse and trick him….

" How about you, Natsume? " Ruka asked " Did it occur to you that you might as well be a Yakuza too? "

Natsume sighed " I don't know, that doll never says anything to me… "

Ruka took his arm away and looked at him " I noticed Yukihara san's doll face is becoming more and more livelier, she was showing a lot of expressions now, though her voice is still as dead as ever, and she still has that emotionless doll face at times, her appearance the first time I saw her is very different from what I saw when she accompanied Hotaru in visiting me in the hospital a week ago… " He grinned " What did you do to her? " He asked

Natsume looked away and blushed, well, he was taking good care of her when Yoichi left, he was staying with her as much as he could, and was doing her daily activities, he even watered her stinking roses even though deep down, he wanted to burn them to ashes…but it's important to her….

Ruka just nodded as if he read his mind " That's good…. "

Natsum smirked " I'm doing my best as a fiancé, I can't lose to someone like you…. "

Ruka halfsmiled " Seems like we're on a same boat…. "

" Same boat on what? "

" We're both in love, duh… " Ruka replied casually

Natsume raised his brows at him " I didn't know you're in love with Imai… "

" I'm not prideful like you, idiot….if I'm in love, I admit it…I realized my feelings for her when I saw that stupid Seiki slapped her and tried to rape her….I proved it when I fought with him, I fought with him with all my anger and my might because I wanted to save Hotaru…but the question is….why is that? Why do I care about her so much? She's not my relative or anything, but why do I care and wanted to protect her from every evil that lurks in the Yakuza world? Why do I, for some reason, felt happy whenever she's taking pictures of me? Why do I want her attention always at me? Why do I'm willing to give the world to her? Then I realized that it all comes down to my heart…and I felt it…I felt it beat fast, like it was about to explode and jump out of my chest…and I felt electricity pass through me when I first touch her…I didn't understand it at first….but now….I realize…I fell in love with her…. "

Natsume nodded, that's what he felt too with Mikan

" The only question is, if they feel the same towards us… " Natsume concluded blankly but with a hint of nervousness in his voice

" I don't need to clarify Hotaru's feelings, I can see it in her eyes… " Ruka said confidently with a lopsided smile on his lips

Natsume snorted " Over confident bastard… "

Ruak laughed " I have my own charms…Natsume, why don't you use yours? " He added with a cheeky smile on his lips

" How will I do that if she loved someone else? " He grumbled, he was envious because Ruka's feelings are guaranteed to be returned…as for him….he didn't want to think about it…

Ruka looked at him in disbelief " You serious? "

Natsume nodded and he narrated what Yoichi told him about Mikan's past

" So that's why Yukihara san is so dead…." Ruka concluded as he tapped his chin " But I didn't think she was the type to resort to something forbidden….wow…so Yukihara san is that big of a romantic… "

Natsume nodded again, he really can't help but to be very envious of that Kyoshiro guy, he got a hold of her heart…he really can't feel but to feel pain especially that his rival with his fiancé is already dead….

Ruka shook his head as he stretched his legs " Well, you have no choice but to make her fall for you, and that'll be very very hard….But I have to give you credits for putting effort in making her recover from her past… "

Natsume looked at him seriously " Do you think….do you think I can make her fall in love with me? " He asked

Ruka smiled at him " Do you even have to ask that? Well, my answer is yes… "

Natsume smiled his rare smile at him " Thanks Ruka….. "

" You're welcome Natsume…come on, let's eat…all these manly talk and exercise really makes my snakes starving in despair… " Ruka joked

" Idiot… "

* * *

><p>" Hey, Anna, why do you want to go to Japan so badly? " Koko asked his fiancé while caressing her thighs<p>

Anna rolled her eyes " The Soiree will happen three days from now, do you want to miss it just because we're hurrying up with stupid requirements? " She asked

Koko raised his brow at her " They haven't handed out the invitations yet….sugar… " He said as his fingers jumped from her thighs to the crotch of her panties….and rubbed it

Anna moaned " W-well…I-I wanted…..t-to…see.. Mikan chan….and…Hotaru….chan… " She said in between her moans

Koko smirked " Good, I thought you're going to see someone behind my back….no one will be able to touch and pleasure you with such perfection except me…"

" You pervert…" She groaned

Koko smirked as he put his hands inside her panties

Anna moaned again, but this time, Koko covered her lips with his until they fell down on the floor of the chopper….

While looking at Anna, Koko suddenly darkened his eyes...

" What's wrong? " Anna asked her lover

He looked faraway " I don't know, I just felt...cold all of a sudden... "

Anna tilted her head inquiry

Koko wordlessly got up and went out to the other door to talk to their pilot

" Yes, Koko sama? " The pilot asked

" Hey, is there any way that we can go to another route? " He asks

" Of course... " The pilot answered

" Then, change the route...we'll head for Alaska..."

" Are you sure Koko sama? " The pilto assured

" Yes- "

" Koko! " Anna exclaimed as she barged inside " I told you I want to see Mikan chan and Hotaru chan! "

Koko smiled at her " Sorry, sugar, we have to go out of course for the meantime, I need to schedule an appointment... "

Anna raised her brow at him " What's the use of celphones and long distance cards? " She asked incredulously

Koko looked back at her seriously " Since when were you able to talk to Sadiya Vidame through phone? "

Anna gasped " Are you serious? "

Koko nodded " We have to get through her, we have to get any advice or warnings from her... "

" But she doesn't give all the details! And what are we going to trade? " Anna asked frantically

" I'm just booking for an appointment...not now...besides... " Koko trailed as a smile slowly formed on his lips " I'm not going there alone..."

" Wait...you're going to invite the others as well? "

" Yeah, sensing the amount of information that we need to know, I have a feeling that it'll never be a cheap trade... if you think about it, I'm shooting multiple birds at the same time..."

Anna smiled at her lover, Koko maybe a joker most of the time, but he sure is smart and very skilled despite him looking cheery, he's the very good example of never judge a book by it's cover...

" You gave a very good excuse Koko...one that I could never disagree... "

Koko grinned " I have my own ways in getting what I want..."

" Smart ass... "

" Thanks... sugar... "

* * *

><p>" Yuu sama…we'll be arriving within 10 minutes in the airstrip… " The pilot declared<p>

Yuu glanced back at the pilot and nodded, he was informed that a Soiree will happen within the next three days….

Fact is, he should come tomorrow, the time when the invitations will be handed over….

But he wanted to visit his beloved fiancé Nonoko, he wanted to surprise her….

Surprise her with his _proposal_

Smiling at his thought….he looked at the window again…

He wondered how are they doing over there….

Well…knowing Mikan and Hotaru, those two never fail to appease the crowd….

After ten minutes….Yuu's chopper landed on the ground…

When it completely halted and the pilot gunned the engine off, he opened the door for Yuu to get out

He was about to gesture him to go when an arm suddenly punched the pilot

Yuu raised his guard, then without a word, he quickly went towards his waist and clutched the dagger that it houses….he may look like a handsome geek, but no one ever underestimates him in fighting….

He looked outside, and to his surprise, a big batch of ninjas were waiting for him to go out…

" What are you waiting for, Tobita sama? Aren't you going to get out and receive our welcoming remarks? "

Yuu turned his eyes from the window to the womanly voice that called his attention

She has long green hair and grayish black eyes, perfect nose and red lips and voluptuous body, she was gorgeous to boot...

He ran an assessment on her, she was wearing an overly provocative black outfit….it looked like a shiny one piece bathing suit, except that it has long fitted sleeves, and an open plunging neckline that reached until her navel…revealing her creamy white cleavage and flat tummy, finish it off with a long, high heeled black boots and your sexy hot chick is complete…

But he wasn't enthralled with her, fact is, he wanted to snap at her for wearing such outfit in public….and looking at her devilish smile, and seeing those black shiny outfits could only belong to one organization….

" Hades…. " He sneered at her

" You were absolutely right about that…. " She explained as she walked in a crisscross fashion " My name is Shona Shidou…Hades' organization's second in command…" She introduced and did a silent leap towards him and held his cheek in her hands…. " It's a pleasure to meet you…Tobita sama… "

" Not on my watch….Shidou san… " Yuu snapped as he quickly took her arm and threw her to the wall

But she pulled herself quickly, instead of her back crashing to the wall, she reversed her position, causing her heels to land on the wall, with a quick upside down tumble, she landed on the ground easily.

She smirked " It seems that the Tobita heir wants to dance… "

Yuu glared at her as he took the medium sized dagger and revealed it to her, the upper blade mirroring his golden eyes dangerously

" Bring it on…. " He declared

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

I'm sorry if I took too long in updating, my school projects and quizzes are piling up, the last week of June will be our summer vacation, no wonder teachers in grade 9 are acting like crazy nookheaded chickens who are rushing at the last minute...

At any rate, thank you for all your support!

Thank you for reading!

Love you lots!


	23. Chapter 23

Ljubazna Osoba

Chapter 23: Sadiya Vidame

Natsume arched his eyebrow at the sweating baker standing in front of Mikan

" A-are you sure you want 70 dozens of fluff puffs, Ojou sama? " He asked again

Mikan narrowed her eyes at him " That's what is said, didn't I? " She repeated dangerously

" H-hai! I-is that all ? "

" And I want 5 gigantic fabulous cakes….the themes are Japanese paintings…be sure to incorporate the traditional Japanese colours in there….and oh, the flavours will be strawberry chocolate cream on the first two cakes, for the remaining two is sweet vanilla pudding and the last one will be chocolate raspberry cream…." She instructed

The baker took note of her requests " Hai, what else? "

" And 80 dozens of cupcakes…. " She added

" And? "

" That'll be all…. " She concluded

The baker nodded as he immediately bowed and sped out of the living room

" What was that about? " Natsume mused

" Well….it seems like the baker will have to double his time….. Mikan sama is very particular when it comes to sweets…" Narumi piped in

" I see…. " Natsume noted, he didn't know that Mikan is fond of sweet stuffs

" But what about those fluff puffs? Why did she order a lot of those? I mean, those cakes and cupcakes are enough for dessert… " He wondered

Narumi chuckled " She didn't order those for the guests….she ordered it for herself…. "

He looked at him as if he's an alien in outer space

Narumi chuckled even more " Mikan sama loves fluff puffs….it's like a cotton candy…but it has the texture and softness of a marshmallow…she's been very fond of those… I thought she would never eat fluff puffs again since _he _died…but it seems…she's still obsessed with them…. " He whispered

Natsume just shut himself up….as much as possible, he doesn't want to hear things that reminds him of Kyoshiro…

" By the way, Natsume sama, did Mikan sama told you about your family lineage? " Narumi asked hesitantly

Natsume nodded….well, that was a great shocker when Mikan told him about his mother's real lineage and the reason why he was betrothed to her, he didn't know that his mother is a member of the Yakuza family…. But he didn't question it…no wonder his mother was very sensitive to her surroundings, he remembered her finding them easily once when he and Aoi got lost in the woods, that also explains her strong fighting ability which she taught to him and knocked out a lot of males who are trying to take advantage of her…

He was…according to Mikan, the last descendant of the Igarashi family….

But for some reason, he still couldn't quite grasp it…for him, he still feels the same, like he didn't hear anything…he still can't believe that he was one of them…he remembered walking in trance that day and being hit by Gosho san a lot of times because he didn't concentrate in his training….

So following Ruka's advice, just accept it and go live your life, there's no use in dwelling on it…anyway…you're one of them…okay….you're a Yakuza...then fine!

At least he felt a little proud…knowing that he and Mikan has the same social strata in the Yakuza clan…he won't fell ashamed anymore

The tensed atmosphere was suddenly disturbed by Shiki…thank goodness…

" Ojou…you have a phone call…. " Shiki called as he handed her the phone

" Who is it? " She asked

" It's Yome sama… "

" Koko? " Mikan mused as she took the phone from Shiki

" Yes? Koko? " Mikan asked

After a few minutes of talking in the phone, her eyes suddenly widened

" Yes….I understand…. " She replied as she ended the call and handed it to Shiki and looked at him

" Shiki, prepare the chopper at once… " Mikan commanded

Shiki nodded as he went out of the living room

" Mikan sama? " Narumi asked

" Narumi, take care of the preparations for me, okay? We need to meet someone before the Soiree commence… " She reasoned hastily as she dashed towards the stairs

" As for you, Hyuuga, get dressed in warm clothes, we're going to Alaska… " She commanded

Natsume looked at her in shock " As in now? "

" Yes…and hurry up! We don't have any time to waste! " She thundered as she dashed upstairs

He sighed " Women and their mood swings… "

" Did you say something? "

" No….darling… " He replied sarcastically as he followed her upstairs

* * *

><p>" Huff….huff….huff…. " Yuu gasped as he looked to the side and spat the blood that accumulated on his throat<p>

Shona smirked as she stepped on Yuu's bloodied chest

" You're quite admirable, Tobita sama…you fought with might despite the fact that I didn't play fair, now I'm going to ask you again, will you give me the permission to cut your head and take your body with me? Somebody needs your body right now…. "

" I won't! "

She narrowed her eyes as she deepened her heels on his chest

He winced, but he didn't scream

" Don't you know that I can still have your body without your consent? I'm just asking to show some consideration and respect… " She growled dangerously

" Don't you know that if I stab myself with this dagger, I can put a deadly poison on my body and that you'll be killed when you touch me? " Yuu retorted

She gritted her teeth, as much as she wanted to keep Seiki's new body intact, she had no choice but to beat him to a pulp if push comes to shove

" You leave me no other choice…." Shona thundered as she raised her sword

Yuu smirked " Go ahead…. "

She was about to drop the sword when she heard some shuffling

She widened her eyes when she saw her ninja's being blown away like a hurricane in an instant

Her pupils dilated more when her ninjas started to be blown away continuously in a tornado like style…

She took her heels out from Yuu's chest and walked towards the next batch of ninjas who are being thrown in a spin….

She focused her eyes, and when she did, she saw a man with sandy spiky hair and slanted eyes…almost resembling like a fox, he was walking in the middle of the swirling ninjas who were thrown in an invisible upward spiral motion twisted into one...

It looked like an athletic and skillful art, but Shona is not in the mood for appreciation

" Kitsuneme Yono…. " She spat in disgust

The tornado motion stopped in an instant, and then, all the ninjas swirling from the air were dropped in the ground with a loud blag!

Kitsuneme opened his usually slanted eyes, and it revealed a pair of grayish black orbs…

He smirked as he put down the twin samurai that he held in his hands

" That was a very powerful technique….Yono san…no wonder you were one of the heirs in the multiple business establishments of the Yome clan… " She praised sarcastically

His eyes went back to it's slanted state and he smiled " Well, unlike the other Yakuza families, the Yome clan has it's own style of handling things, we have different giant businesses, we don't focus on one, unlike the others, as a result, different heirs are necessary….. but like the other families, we are also under the command and leadership of a set of elders… " He replied calmly

" I hate to disappoint you… " He added as he opened his eyes again " I have to take my now butt faced friend, we're on an appointment…. " He grinned

Yuu rolled his eyes at his statement

" I'm afraid you have to get pass to me… " Shona sneered

" Well, sorry gorgeous, but he has to go with me…. I can't wait to see him being scolded by his would be fiancé… " He shot back at her

Shona pressed her lips into a thin line, she raised her sword and put it across her face " Let's settle this then…. "

Kitsuneme then raised his sword and mimicked her stance " Bring it on…. "

Shona then flitted towards him, the same as Kitsuneme

As they came face to face with each other….

_Slash!_

In a swift second, they passed through each other in a smooth manner, Kitsuneme opened his eyes, a line of red scar suddenly appeared on his left cheek….

Shona smirked and shifted her body to face him " Shall we continue…. " She announced pridefully

Kitsuneme grinned " I would, but I think it will be indecent if you're not dressed in the right occasion… "

Shona furrowed her eyebrows at him, while he grinned wickedly

Fwip….

Shona widened her eyes as she saw her provocative suit falling bit by bit in little square patterns…

" Shit! " She cursed as she tried to cover her private parts while the ninjas blushed

" Close your eyes, you damned idiots! " She growled at the ninjas

They all closed their faces with their palms, but some of them had a wide gap in between their fingers, obviously peeping to see her body

Kitsuneme's grin widened as he flitted towards Yuu, took him and his pilot in both of his shoulders, and flitted past through her

But before he successfully pass and get away from her, he put his mouth on one of her ears…

" Next time, wear a proper dress….guys appreciate a woman even more if they are simple…. " He whispered and continued flitting throwing any ninja that he met in his way, he looked like a bowling ball tossing a lot of ninjas in the air…

Shona suddenly snapped out of her embarrassment and she glared at her ninjas

" Why are you standing in there like statues! Get them! " She snarled

The ninjas then followed, and they ran after him…

" Shoot! They're back on their feet! " Kitsuneme exclaimed as he pushed his legs further " Yuu, I wonder who weighs more, you or your pilot? "

" Shut up and escape, Kitsu….my chest hurts… " Yuu groaned

" Whatever, Mr. Grumpy! I didn't even receive any thanks for saving your life…. " He shot back at him as he reached one of the edge in the airstrip which are filled with cliffs…

" Hold on tight pals…. " He commanded

He was about to bend his legs when he sensed the ninjas approaching him

" Yono san, hold it right there! " One of them screamed as they took their small daggers from their waists

Kitsuneme smirked confidently as he shifted his body to face them " And what if I don't agree? " He taunted as he stepped back, causing some rocks to fell below

The ninjas eyes sparkled mischievously

Kitsuneme half smiled, he knows what their thinking, they were thinking that he's stupid, since it will only take a step and he'll fall….

" And what if I am? " He challenged as he bent his legs and jumped backwards in the air, and in a second, he fell on the cliff in an upright position…

" What the- " The ninjas gasped

Kitsuneme felt the air rushed to his body….he always loved the air, and he loved the feel of it on his skin….that's why when it comes to mountain climbing and parashooting, he's the first one to survive the ailments of altitude sickness… since he's used to falling from many heights…

" Kitsu, do you want to die! " Yuu growled but he ignored him

He was falling in a turtle like position when he saw a helicopter emerged from the trees and went towards them

The door of the chopper opened and it revealed Hayate

" Oi, quit being a show off, Kitsu! " Hayate shouted from above as he stretched his arm to take Kitsu's arm as the chopper neared 2 feet from where they were falling

The moment Kitsuneme went across the chopper, he stretched his hand to grasp Hayate's arm and Hayate grabbed his in a tight manner and with such strength that he was able to pull them up inside then closed the chopper

" Man! That was heavy! " Hayate phewed as he slumped on the metal floor of the chopper

" Of course, it is! You were hauling three people, idiot! " Rui scolded as he looked a them, when he saw Yuu, he frowned

" Hey, Hayate, you better treat Yuu's wound… " He said seriously

" Oh snap! " Hayate exclaimed as he looked at Yuu " Whoa, you look like shit, Yuu! " He added as he took the first aid kit from above the cabinet and put it down, he opened it and took a batch of fresh bandages and some gauze…

Kitsuneme rolled his eyes as he helped Hayate dab the gauze on Yuu's chest " He's right, how can you confess to Nonoko chan if you look like a bloodied monster? " He joked as he started to bandage his wound

" Idiots…. " Yuu croaked

All of them laughed as the chopper went ahead across the skies….

* * *

><p>" Hey…what are we going to do in Alaska? " Natsume inquired<p>

" We have an appointment… " Mikan answered shortly

He looked at her as if urging her to say more, but to his dismay, she didn't add anything

" Just shut up, Hyuuga, why do you ask so many questions? " Hotaru snapped irritably

Natsume glared at her and she did the same

" Okay, stop it ! " Ruka intervened and looked at Natsume " Stop being impatient, dude, we're going to know the answer soon… "

Natsume sighed as he slumped back on his seat….well, he's not the patient type….he admits that...

They were traveling for 8 hours straight, and to avoid boredom, they all watched some movies, Natsume and Ruka did watch and enjoy, but Mikan and Hotaru looked tensed and was looking in the window for the whole time….

After 8 hours, the air started to get cold, almost -10 degrees and countless snow started to taint their windows….

" Seems like we're in here… " Ruka noticed as he tightened his jacket on his body

" Do we have any reservations? " He added as he looked at Hotaru

She raised her brow at him " Who said we're staying on a hotel? "

" Don't tell me we're going to camp out there? " Ruka shrieked

" Idiot, we'll have a place to stay… " She muttered as she looked back in the window again

" By the way where are we going to land? " Natsume asked

" In Mount Mackinley….it's the highest mountain in North America… " Mikan replied " We'll be there in a few minutes…"

Within fifteen minutes, they reached the mountain, the boys marveled as they saw their destination, it was a snow covered mountain, amazingly, despite it's harsh cliffs, it's surface is filled with green meadows….and beside the green meadows is a big blue lake….

" Whoa…. " Natsume and Ruka muttered in admiration

" I wonder if Koko is there already? " Mikan asked

" He is…knowing him…he's not the type to waste any time… " Hotaru answered blankly

" Hey, who is this Koko guy you're talking about? " Ruka asked curiously

" One of the heirs of the Yome clan… " Hotaru answered " He might look goofy and a prankster…and a complete idiot…..but don't underestimate him, he's dangerous….much more dangerous than you're average Yakuza… "

Ruka looked at Natsume

" Koko has a very strong…you could say…_sixth sense_… " Mikan explained " His senses are stronger than any of us. We really don't know why, but he can be a _mentalist_...or a _telephatic_…for some reason, and he can read our enemies' minds…. causing him to predict what will happen most of the time. It's very rare for him to call all the heirs and heiresses in a meeting…he usually leave all the arrangements to the elders….but when he does…it's something important….very very important… "

" Not to mention…it's Sadiya Vidame…. " Hotaru added as she sighed

" Who is this Sadiya Vidame? " They both asked again

" You'll find out when you get there…. " Mikan replied as she looked out " We're going to land…. "

In a few minutes, their helicopter landed on a smooth solid ground…

" Ladies and gentlemen…we're here… " Shiki pronounced as he gunned off the engine and opened the door

All four of them took their released their seatbelts, and stood up a bit to walk towards the exit…

Mikan got first…followed by Hotaru , Ruka and Natsume….

" Shiki…you can go back….just pick us up tomorrow night… " Mikan instructed

Shiki nodded as he watched them walk away

All four of them started to walk in the snowy ridge…

" Are you sure someone is living here? " Natsume asked in a huff

" Yeah… " Mikan replied as she stopped in huge covered mountainous wall…

" Don't tell me where going to climb in there? " Ruka asked nervously

Mikan and Hotaru turned to him and smirked evilly

" You've gotta be kidding me! "

" To reach something precious, you have to work hard for it… " Hotaru shrugged as she put on a helmet with a headlamp embedded on it

" She's right… " Mikan chirped as she took a thick braided copper rope and some an ascender ( the device for the mountain climbers to go up the hills )

" Hyuuga, get the axe and the pulleys on my bag… " Mikan commanded as she put on her helmet

Natsume smirked " I didn't know that you love mountain climbing too… "

Mikan nodded " You could say that, afterall, smooth pavements aren't the only places where missions happen… " She replied as she handed him a helmet

All four of them went mountain climbing, most of the time, Ruka and Natsume slip on a cliff or on a narrow trek…thankfully, Mikan and Hotaru were able to haul them back

Natsume observed Mikan as she climbed her way to the top…and she's _good_…she and Imai never even slipped nor break a sweat on it…maybe they're used to climb mountains during their stay in Alice Academy…

It took them two hours to reach the top…and when they reached it….the boys looked at the scenery in awe…

At the center of the mountain stood a luxurious mansion….it was designed in a Taj Mahal way…but looked much much more expensive, it's obvious that the one residing in there is living a lavish life…

The mansion is made out of pure white and yellow gold…the enormous gate is made out of rose gold and red rubies which are designed in an artful of swirling and spiral designs…what made them more amazed is the different maple trees that were standing inside, those trees yield different colours of yellow, light green, orange, and dark orange, growing vibrant and healthy despite the cold harsh weather…. To finish the summer look of the garden…pink and violet orchids were also blooming inside, tulips of every different colour and variety can also be seen on the green meadows…swaying gently on the cold wind…

They neared themselves to the gate

" Don't tell me that they don't have any doorbell here? " Natsume asked

" Actually, we have…." A husky smoldering voice answered

The four of them looked at the source of the voice…

To their surprise, the gate was open, and inside it stood a tall man….

He was 6"1, and has a muscular stature and a light tanned skin, he has a medium dark ash brown hair with the front moussed slightly upward to suit his manly face…he has a pair of rare bluishsilver eyes, a perfect nose, high but soft looking cheekbones, and reddish plump lips….

He was wearing a blue polo underneath his sleek black blazer, black pants and brown leather shoes….

To tell that he's gorgeous is an understatement, he's a god, he's the type of guy that has the ability to intimidate male supermodels and make actors look like sideshow freaks… even Natsume and Ruka felt their self esteem being trampled on the ground the moment they saw him…

" Angeluz… " Mikan and Hotaru greeted formally as they bowed

" Welcome…Sadiya's been expecting you… " He pronounced gallantly as he stepped aside and opened the gate for them to enter

" You're still a silent sneaker are you? " Hotaru observed as she passed through him

Angeluz let out a breathtaking dazzling smile " That's one of my specialties, Hotaru my dear… "

Ruka suddenly coughed " I'm afraid you haven't introduced yourself to us… "

Angeluz looked at them and smiled apologetically " I'm sorry…my name is Angeluz Vidame…"

" He's the owner of this lavish mansion… " Mikan added as she continued to walk towards the door

Natsume breathed in relief…thank goodness Mikan wasn't attracted to Angeluz…he was silly to think that Mikan might fall for him since he's a thousand times more handsome than he is, to be honest, he was already envious of his looks the moment he saw him, though he will never ever admit it to anyone…

Angeluz looked at Natsume and Ruka…his eyes are obviously observing them….

" So you're the hime's fiancés? " He asked in a perfect Japanese accent

" Yes… " Natsume and Ruka replied in a matter of fact tone

Angeluz half smiled as he stretched both of his arms and opened his palms, obviously wanted to give them a handshake

The two reluctantly took his hands and shook it

" Welcome to our world… " He said in a mystifying manner as he let them go and swiftly shifted his position to walk towards the door

They raised their brows as they followed him

When they reached the door, Angeluz slapped the bronze doors in a mild force, but the doors opened smoothly and widely….it's as if the door didn't look heavy at all…

If the outside is majestic, the inside is even more extravagant, countless of golden lion and golden serpent statues stood at the sides of the mansion in an alternate manner, there were about 50 of them….there are also lots of paintings on the upper walls….chandeliers made of crystal clear diamonds filled the ceiling and the floor was made of dark red marble….which was shinning under the sparkling light….

They walked forward passing the statues, as they reached the end of the hall, they saw a big white door with golden handles….

Angeluz opened the door and it revealed the living room

The living room was filled with Victorian style couches and love seats which was made of gold and was intricately designed like the one's in the western palaces…it has black velvet cushions and white square pillows while a coffee table was placed at the center of the seats…

At the left section of the living room is a green landscape, it was filled with lilies of different colours and was blooming above the green grass….with a medium sized dancing fountains at the center of the landscape….while scenery paintings hung at the right section of the living room….

On the couches sat Koko and his fiancée Anna who smiled at the sight of them

" Hey! Mikan chan! Hotaru chan! " Koko greeted as he embraced the both of them " Long time no see! "

" Err…Koko….can you get off of me? " Mikan said

" 20,00 yen for hugging me, Yome… " Hotaru replied

Koko grinned as he released them " You're all looking well…. " He replied as he darted his eyes on Natsume and Ruka who was glaring at him

" So, these are your fiancés! " Koko chirped as he approached them, ignoring the murderous aura that they're giving

He went through them and shook their hands " Nice to meet you! I'm Kokoro Yome! And the girl over there is my fiancé, Anna Umenomiya …. " He replied as he smirked at them " No need to be jealous! I have no intention of taking your fiancé's away from you … I'm not a bastard and I would never cheat on my girl! " He replied cheekily as he released their hands and skipped towards Anna and put his arms on her shoulders which caused the girl to blush…

Natsume and Ruka looked at him in shock, how the hell did he knew what their thinking!

" That's my specialty…. " Koko replied casually as he and Anna sat back to the couch " Sadiya and Nonoko went away for awhile…. "

The four of them nodded as they sat on the couch

" Well, if you excuse me, I need to meet the others… " Angeluz said as he walked away

When he was out of the living room, Hotaru glared at Koko

" Koko, spill it, why did you ask us to come here immediately? " Hotaru replied bluntly as she poured herself with some tea

Koko's eyes suddenly darkened, almost like ash black….which made him more gorgeous

" I have a bad feeling, it suddenly jolted through me…."

" About the Soiree? " Mikan asked

Koko nodded as he passed his index finger through the table, making an invisible drawing of some sort….

" I don't know….I really have a bad feeling, I really can't tell and I have no idea what it is…but…it's something bad….really bad… " He said almost in trance " I thought you might ought to know…. "

Mikan and Hotaru silenced themselves

" Maybe you're just thinking too much… " Natsume blurted out, not trusting Koko's statement

Wrong move…

Before Natsume could even react, Koko was already in front of him, his eyes dangerously flashing at him and the blade of his samurai was pressed on his cheek…

" Never question a Yome's guts….Hyuuga… " He said menacingly " I am used as a usual barometer for danger even when I was young…and I was never wrong… " He said proudly and confidently "I can tolerate jokes and other humorous stuffs, but not when it comes to my instincts and feelings, unless you can find a better mentalist than me, which you won't, I suggest you not to get on the wrong side of me….or I will never hesitate to chop you into pieces even if you are Mikan's fiancé…" He threatened as he deepened his samurai on his cheek

Natsume nodded blankly as he felt his blood drip from his cheek

Koko's scary mask instantly broke and he grinned " That's a good boy! " He replied cheekily as he skipped back on his couch again

" I thought we warned you… " Mikan whispered as she rolled her eyes

Natsume just nodded, he reminded himself that he should be careful when dealing with them…sheesh...looks really can deceive a person's first impression

They sat in silence for a minute when the door on the North side opened…and it revealed Nonoko and a very beautiful young woman dressed in black gown

" Hi guys! " Nonoko greeted as she kissed Hotaru and Mikan's cheeks

" Well, nice to meet you too…. " Nonoko said as she looked at Natsume and Ruka and both of them nodded in return…

Nonoko smiled as she sat back to the couch

" It's nice to see you again…Mikan…Hotaru… " A soft voice greeted

Both young women looked at the elegantly dressed woman…she has a long shiny ebony hair, smooth pale creamy skin, and a very beautiful face that consists of rare fuschia orbs, well sculpted nose, and rosy lips….

She looked angelic, but for some reason, there's something about her aura that makes everyone around her to get scared and fear for their safety….

She reached her hands gently towards Mikan, but Mikan quickly put her guard up…

In an instant, the ebony haired beauty took Mikan's arm, then lifted her body over her head and threw her towards the wall…

But before she reached the wall, she quickly twisted her body and let her palms land on the wall, she then flipped upside down, rolled in the air for awhile, then landed on the floor…

" Mikan! " Natsume screamed and was about to help her but Hotaru stopped him

" Just watch… " She replied

But her attacker continued, she lunged at her and showered her with countless punches…. Which she evaded quickly

Then she started to kick her, and Mikan did little jumps to avoid her legs….

After a little demonstration, her attacker stopped and smiled

" You never fail to amaze me, Mikan… " The ebony haired beauty replied as she stopped her attacks and stood still

Mikan smiled as she neared her " Thanks, Sadiya, and you're as skillful as ever…I'm amazed that you can still move despite your dress… "

" Thanks… " Sadiya replied as she looked at the other newcomers " Greetings, Hotaru… "

Hotaru nodded in return

Sadiya's fuschia orbs then landed on Natsume and Ruka….

" I'm afraid I haven't introduced myself to you properly…" Sadiya said as she neared towards them

She bent her other leg behind her back, then spread her dress with her hands and bowed

" My name is Sadiya Vidame… " She introduced in a soft singing voice and raised her head to look at them in the eye " The fortune teller of the syndicate world…nice to meet you…gentlemen… "

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

A trillion of thanks to all my readers! Thanks a lot for your support!

A trillion of thankies again for being patient in waiting for my updates, thank you so much!

It might take awhile before I update again, I really need to think about the scenarios and action moves in the coming Soiree which will be narrated at chapter 25... I need to rack my brain for some ideas...I was thinking to subdivide it into three, since I have a feeling that it will be very long...

Lots of love and kisses!

Yuthika Vemosa


	24. Chapter 24

Ljubazna Osoba

Chapter 24: The game of mysteries, lies and truth

" Kitsuneme Yono, eh? " Hades said as he tapped his leather shoes on the ground

Shona nodded " I'm sorry if I didn't bring Tobita san's body to you… "

Hades smirked as he stood up and looked at the large tube filled with green liquid…

He watched as the bubbles continued to rise

" He's one of the strongest in the Yakuza clan…. " Shona said " He has this great tornado ability which can send our ninjas flying everywhere

" I know…that's why we took her…. " Hades replied as he side stepped to reveal the full appearance of the large glass tube

Shona widened her eyes

Inside is a beautiful ebony haired naked woman that has countless of metal wires glued and drilled on her neck down to her bum

" And she will be his downfall….in the future…. " Hades smirked evilly

* * *

><p>BAM!<p>

Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume, Anna, Koko, Nonoko and Sadiya looked up to see the new visitors….

" Man! Yuu, I think you need to lose some weight! " Kitsuneme muttered while carrying him on his shoulders then dumped him on the nearest couch

" What happened! " Nonoko asked as she rushed towards Yuu, she fished some handkerchief from her pocket and wiped the blood on his face

" He was attacked by Hades' _gorgeous_ second in command! " Hayate replied as he slumped on the couch with Yuu " They even gave me a last minute calorie burner! " He added as he poured himself with some tea then gulped it like there's no tomorrow " Man, if only she's not a Hades member, I'll gladly ask pops to take her as my fiancée! " He sighed dreamily

" You useless pig! " Rui scolded as he whacked Hayate on the head which he ignored

" Can't help it! She's sizzling hot! " Hayate sniggered

Nonoko glared at Yuu " Are you cheating on me? " She growled as she dabbed her handkerchief deeper on his bruise

" No I'm not! " Yuu protested quickly as he rummaged his pocket and took out a small box " how can you accuse me of something like that if I'm going to propose to you! " he said in exasperation and opened the box to show a lovely 24 carat diamond ring

Nonoko's eyes turned glassy and embraced Yuu with all her might " I love you Yuu! " She said tearfully

" You've got the worst proposal ever, Tobita... " Hotaru said as she rolled her eyes

" Yeah, you could've at least cleaned your face and kneel down… " Koko said snickering

Yuu blushed " Well, it was uncalled for! " He protested and looked at Nonoko " I'm sorry baby, it's just that…well…I'm not in good shape…. And….you taunted me… " He blabbered

Nonoko smiled sweetly at him " It's fine….I don't mind…. " She replied

She was about to kiss him when Rui's hand blocked Yuu's face

" Hep...hep…hep… " He intervened " Can you just continue making out with each other later? Right now, we are here with Lady Sadiya Vidame…and if you guys waste more time…we might not able to afford her price… "

The couple blushed as they sat down as primly as possible

" Sorry… " They chorused

Sadiya then put her teacup down and looked at them " Well then…the floor is yours, who's going to ask the first question? " She started

" I would… " Koko started as he looked at her with his ash brown eyes " About this coming Soiree…. "

Sadiya halfsmiled " You've been picking up signs, am I right? "

Koko nodded

Sadiya stood up and walked towards a portrait, it's a portrait of dolls that have strings and it's limbs were limp, lifeless, and was pointing down….

" The Soiree…." She started " Is a very dangerous part of the Yakuza tradition…setting aside all the fun and entertainment that it gives, you all know….that this is an event where enemies can strike, where enemies can learn a lot of information…and where enemies can snoop on things and learn highly valued secrets…. "

" But this time….it's different…. "

" In what way ? " Hotaru asked

Sadiya touched the portrait in a mild manner as though caressing it " Unpredictability…. "

" We all know that Lady Sadiya… " Hayate replied " The Hades is an unpredictable grou- "

" Ah, but this one is different… " She contradicted " You see, the past leaders of Hades Organization attack the Yakuza clans as one…but this time…their aim is to attack you one by one…. "

All of them froze

" Weakness…..is always an obstacle for a Yakuza…. " She started " The heaviest one…and the hardest one to escape with….and Hades learned to master that during their fights in the past decades… "

" And once the Hades organization found that out….they will use it against you….and do you know what will happen if they took control of that weakness? " She demanded as she looked at them

"... "

" You will all perish…. " She concluded as she looked at them in the eye " Without a doubt… "

Silence went on for a few minutes…nobody even dared to talk

Kitsuneme then cleared his throat, snapping out of his reverie first " But, Milady, it's only natural for a Yakuza to have a weakness….like me…I don't know how to sing, surely that won't be a burden to me if ever they attacked me? " He replied

Sadiya looked at him " That can be a part of it…but weakness comes in many forms…. " She said as she waived her hand in a swirling manner " It can be an experience…it can be a trauma…. " She added softly as she looked at him intently " And it can be love…. "

Kitsuneme bent his head, hiding his fox like eyes

" And most of you haven't _faced_ it….you only _escaped_ from it…. " She emphasized " And that will be the cause of your death… "

" In the Soiree….the Hades organization will attack….and not even the Imai family gadgets can stop them….they will start in there…slowly but surely and one by one…they will confuse you…they will fill your heads with doubt…they will criticize you….if you look at it…it might be easy….but….those characteristics can come from anyone….you can't even tell which among them is a Hades… so if I were you, you better keep your guard up…"

" Fuck…. " Rui cursed " Why did Hades have to be so damned smart? "

" From experience… " She replied "And they are devoted to their goal…nothing will stop them… "

Silence….

" So you're saying that this Soiree will be very dangerous for us? " Anna asked

Sadiya nodded " The most dangerous…because this is where everything starts…. "

" The Hades…is like a snow ball….. " She compared " It rolls slowly…in lowest slopes…until it picks up some pace….and then get bigger…and bigger… "

Silence again….

" I-is there any way to prevent that? " Hayate asked, even he was baffled about Sadiya's readings

Sadiya faced them full front and looked at all of them " There are four ways to prevent this destruction…and it's very simple…really… "

" And what is it? " Yuu asked

" One way to prevent this…is to _face your fears_…..easy to say and to common of an advice….but it will make a big difference…. "

" Another thing….forgive and forget…. To anyone who had sinned against you and to yourself… "

" Third…move on…. "

" And fourth…trust one another….believe in their abilities… "

These seemed to struck them all….

" Now…. Anymore group questions? Or should I start with the individual confirmations? " She asked again

Mikan stood up and looked at her

" Do you think….do you think we'll beat the Hades organization? " She asked

Sadiya smiled playfully " That one that will determine that…will be all of you…. "

" So you're not sure if we can beat them? "

She smiled again " Mikan, it doesn't mean that because I'm the fortune teller of the syndicate world, I will have the ability to know everything….there are some instances that I can't even predict myself… " She replied as she glided towards her, then suddenly put her hand on top of Mikan's chest " The humans are very complex creatures….you know why? " She said as she put her index finger on her lips " Humans…are the only ones that can make or break the law of the universe…they can perform miracles…or put themselves to unexpected death… that is why….if there is something that needs to be feared of the greatest…it's not time nor space…but the humans themselves….yourselves… " She explained as she glided away fro her in a swift manner and looked at them again " Do you have anymore questions? "

Nonoko looked at the others and no one seemed to have anymore questions

" No…I think we should go through individual confirmations… " Nonoko answered

Sadiya tilted her head and smiled " Come in… " She said as she glided on the door facing the east and entered

" I'll go first… " Rui volunteered " Seriosuly…the news that I got is enough to shake my day…besides…I need to go back home….Mom's gonna whack my head if I don't get home for breakfast tomorrow….so see yah, guys! " He said as he jogged towards the East door

Rui's POV:

I closed the door and sat on the blue couch across Sadiya…

" So…what will happen to me? " I asked

She looked at me and halfsmiled

" I don't think you have that much of a problem… "

" Only the Hades… " I replied as I smirked

She closed her eyes " Well…yes…you won't have any…but the people around you will suffer… as for your future…normal problems will occur…but knowing you…you will get through them easily… as for your fiancé….well…she will come this year…you will get the sign at the meteorite that will pass on the seventh lunar month… "

I grinned " Thanks, Sadiya….you're the best! As for my payment…I already gave it to Angelus…there are half a dozen of crystal made Roman god statues that I have for you…I hope it's enough… "

" That'll suffice… " She replied in trance

" Thanks! By the way, is she beautiful? " I asked

" Yes…half Greek actually… the vital statistics are 36, 24, 26…pale skin and light blonde hair… " She added mischievously

" Shoot! I can see a one hot momma! " I hooted as I walked out

But before I can open the door, she asked me again

" Rui…do you think you'll survive? " She asked

I looked back at her with a confident smile

" I will…afterall…I need to survive, I cannot fail my future hot bitch! " I grinned as I went out of the door

Hayate's POV:

I saw Rui going out, so that means…he's done

" I'll just wait for you, okay? " He replied as he grinned at me

I rolled my eyes, I wonder what Sadiya told him

Ignoring it…I went inside and sat across her

She smiled " I'm afraid you have to detach yourself from your fantasies…. "

" What! " I screamed

It can't be! No! No! No! No! No! No! I can't live without any video games and without seeing my favourite heroine cool blue sky! I'm gonna die just thinking about it!

She pointed her index finger at me " Yes…you should…if you want to survive…and if you want to meet your future beautiful fiancée… "

I stopped my mental tirade and gaped at her

" You serious? " I asked

She nodded " Yes…the Hades will use it against you, they will make you walk in their trap…and if you fell…there's no turning back…"

I sighed as I leaned on the couch " I understand….. "

" Just think that you did something shameful and that you're just grounded… " She replied with a smile " Sometimes…laying off from your usual activities makes you relaxed…and will make you think properly…and…you will need that relaxed mind if you want to get out of this play_ alive_… " She emphasized

I shuddered at this

" So, any questions? " She asked

I racked my brain, I know I can't ask much, but I think it's worth a try…

" Hey… do you think…Hades will win? " I asked bravely

" Since when did you became a pessimist? " She asked

" Well…it's just that… "

She sighed " I don't know Hayate… "

I looked at her, she seemed that she wanted to add more

" If you keep on asking me, you might not afford my fee… " She smirked

" Okay! I'll stop! " I answered quickly " By the way, my payment is the a set of latest Wii console with all the types of games…. "

She smiled " Thanks…. "

" By the way, what does my fiancé look like? " I asked

" Exactly like cool blue sky, except that, she's the real human version of your heroine… " She replied

" Thanks Sadi! " I replied as I jumped out of the couch and went out of the door

Kitsuneme's POV:

I walked in and sat across Sadiya

She looked at me gravelly

" You…will be one of the greatest target of Hades… " She said bluntly

I opened my eyes and smiled " I know… "

" You still have an unfinished business to yourself…tell me…do you still blame yourself for Ayano's death? " She asked directly

" Yes... "

" And that will be your downfall… " She replied " If you want to survive…you have to get over her… "

" You made it sound so easy…. " I replied stubbornly

" Kitsuneme…I know you still love her….but… "

" How can I get over it easily? She died because of me! Can't you tell any other options aside from her " I replied, shaking in anger, didn't she knew how it felt when the one you love so dearly died in front of you?

Sadiya sighed " I wanted too…but it's the only way…Kitsuneme…. "

I gritted my teeth " So I'll die in this battle huh? " I replied acidly

She lowered her lashes " If that's how you will continue to deal with things…well…yes…you will die… "

I let out a humourless laugh

" But…. "

I looked at her

" If you look around and move on…I think you will survive… " She said in a mystifying manner

" What do you mean? "

" Kitsuneme…sometimes…real gems are around…and all you have to do is take your time and notice it… "

" I don't understand… " I replied quizzically

" You will…during the fight…it will come to you…now it's only up to you, wether you accept it…or deny it and face your grave…the choice is yours… "

I lowered my lashes and turned my back on her " I have 14 sets of international dolls for you….it's already placed in your garage…just pick it… " I replied as I walked out of the door

Koko's POV:

I looked and saw Kitsuneme walk out…I smiled sadly, I knew why, his greatest weakness is something that he's not over with…yet….

" See you guys in the Soiree… " Kitsu whispered

" You wanna ride in our chopper? " Hayate asked

He nodded

Rui stood up " I'll just see you guys in the Soiree! " He replied as he walked towards the door

" See you! " Hayate waived goodbye as he followed Kitsu and Rui

" I better go… " I announced

" I think I'll go with you, Koko…afterall…I'm your fiancé now… " Anna followed as she stood up

I smiled as I took her hand and walked inside

I saw Sadiay raise her brow, but she didn't say anything

We sat and she began to speak…

" You have to be careful….deceit will be used against the both of you… " She started

" You mean to say…. " I started

" On of you will perform an act of infidelity…. "

Me and Anna froze

" It's a part of the Hades plan, one of you will be lured, and if this happens…the strong bond that you have…will be destroyed… "

Me and Anna clasped our hands tighter

" That'll be very hard…I know… " She said gravelly " In other words, your relationship will be put to the test… "

I looked away…shit, this is bad luck, why oh why did this have to happen to us? Why did the Hades have to do this to us?

" It's a matter of acceptance and forgiveness… " Sadiya replied " I know it's not easy….it will never be…it will be a tough road for you…but…. " She looked at us…smiling " I know you'll survive… "

Yeah…but infidelity? Between us, who will commit that act? Who will have the heart to forgive?

" That's why, keep each other as close as possible… " She warned " Your trust will be put to the test…. Be prepared, mentally and emotionally… "

I racked my brain, well, I do have a couple of girlfriends, Sumire Shouda and Wakako Usami, but that's the past! The question is, who between the two of them will haunt me?

And there's Anna, well, Anna has some crushes, but she didn't have any boyfriend in the past, I'm her first and last…but she can still commit infidelity….so who?

Darn it, I should've followed Kitsu outside, but every meeting with Sadiya comes with individual fortunes, so, I have no choice…and her fees are not cheap…mind you…

I was about to open my mouth when Anna tightened her hold on me

" Koko, it's okay…I-I'll …. forgive you— "

I cut her off by hugging her, I know, this is unexpected, but we have to get through this…this is what fate has given us…

" I will…I'll forgive you too… " I whispered as I kissed her hair

Sadiya sighed " I'm sorry… "

" It's okay, Sadiya san…. " Anna replied as she wiped her tears " We should thank you for telling us…at least we know what will happen… "

She smiled again " As I said, it'll be hard…but…I know you will end up together in the future… "

" Thanks… " I muttered " As for your payment, there are 20 pieces of silver that I gave to Angeluz… "

" And I have 60 oriental carpets for you… " Anna replied as she stood up " Thank you, Sadiya san… "

" Thanks…Sadiya, by the way, will you attend the Soiree? " I asked as I stood up

She nodded and smiled

We bowed our heads and went out of the door

Nonoko's POV:

I saw Anna and Koko went out, their faces are a bit grim

" Sorry guys, we need to go… " Anna said as she waived goodbye to us

" Same here…I'll just see you at the Soiree… " Koko said as he put an effort to smile

They waived at us again and then they went out of the door

" Come on, I'll help you… " I said to Yuu as I put him on my shoulder

" Want me to help you? " Mikan volunteered

I smiled " No, I can handle him… " I replied as we both went to the door

Sadiya looked at us the moment we enter

" As for you, you are one of the luckiest ones… " She said as she snickered as we both sat on the couch

" Why is that? " I asked

" Well, Yuu had survived the attack, fact is…he should die by now….if only Kitsuneme and the others didn't come… "

I felt Yuu shudder in my arms

" But….that doesn't mean that you will be safe… " She warned " You have to take care of him, not that I can't see that….but you have to see to it that he is safe at all time… because… "

I gulped at this

" Because the moment the Hades attacked and he was trapped again the second time…you will lose him… "

I felt like I was stabbed by her words

" The Hades wanted his body… his system is the most compatible to that of Seiki's destroyed ones…" Sadiya pointed out

Well, I should've known, she's not the type to sugarcoat things, she will get straight to the point…

" And they will…desperately reach him, and if that happens…his death will cause a mental trauma to you…you won't be able to handle it… " She added as she looked at me

I bit my lip, it's true though…Yuu…had always been a part of me….and to lose him…is just….too unbearable

" That's why, you have to be by his side…and Yuu… " She shifted her gaze from me to her " You have to guard yourself and be prepared at all times…you got lucky that you had escaped the Hades today…but the second time it happens…you won't have any saving grace… "

Yuu nodded

" As long as you support each other…you will be fine…and always see to it that you have a connection with others… your other friends will need you in the future…so you have to survive…at least… " She added as she looked at us " Do you have any questions? "

Yuu whirled his head and smiled at her " Hey… Sadiya san… "

" Yes? "

" How many babies are we going to have? " He asked

I rolled my eyes at this, how can he think of babies when our lives are under attack at this time?

" You will have two… " She grinned

" Thanks…Sadiya san… umm I already gave you a set of potion… " I said

" The 3 cursed mummies from me… " Yuu groaned

" Thank you… " Sadiya replied

" Thanks Sadiya san…. " I replied as I hauled Yuu in my arms again and went out of the door

" I think we should go home…the chopper is already waiting for us… " I whispered to him

" Thanks… " He replied

" No problem… " I answered back as I looked at the others " We'll just see you in the Soiree…okay? " I said

The others nodded

" Bye, take care…. " I heard Mikan say

" Bye guys… " I said in farewell as I went out of the door

Hotaru's POV:

" I'll go next….Ruka…come with me… " I instructed, there's no use hiding to him anymore… we already know each other and besides I don't want to pay Sadiya a much more bigger price

He followed me as he waived at Hyuuga

I closed the door as I entered Sadiya's room and sat on her couch, with Ruka following me

" You two seem to be comfortable with each other know… " She said, eyeing me

" Yes… "

She smiled " Well, Hotaru, I don't see any problem with you anymore….you already faced your weakness…with the help of Mr. Nogi…so you don't have to worry about inner conflicts…all you have to do is prepare for the battle... and support your friends who will be in close target… "

" How about him? " I asked as I looked at Ruka

" The same….however, minor problems will come…such as ridicule and criticisms…but with your help and you supporting him, I'm sure he can get through it easily… "

My eyes darkened, those morons…

" If ever they lay their hands or ridicule him or put him down…I swear….I'll slit their throats… " I muttered, there is no way that I'll allow my man to be put into that hardship again

" Then I don't see any problem with it… " Sadiya replied as she looked at Ruka who was blushing

" You have a protective fiancé, Mr. Nogi…so you don't have to worry… " Sadiya snickered

He blushed even more

I rolled my eyes, come on, Ruka, we already did_ it _and you're still blushing?

" But…. "

We both looked at her

" You have to prepare for the fight…you cannot tell what will happen…especially on Seiki's…his head is still alive…"

My eyes narrowed " He's still alive? " I growled

She nodded " His head is still alive, and it's only a matter of time before they can find him a new body… if that happens…he can still be revived… "

" But that's impossible! He was inside the mansion that exploded moths ago! " Ruka exclaimed as he stood up

" Well…you saw his body…it's a machine…and machines can be revived…over an over again… "

" If you want him to be completely destroyed…you have to make sure that every part of him is in grinding dust already….because…at the Soiree…he will appear… "

" So he will have Yuu's body? " I snapped again

" It depends…but…no matter….he will appear in the Soiree…wether he has Yuu's body…or he appears with a different body… "

I froze

" So you have to prepare for his coming… " Sadiya concluded

I lowered my eyelids, I guess we have to practice with each other…and I need to train him more than usual….

" Do you have any questions? " She asked

" No… " I replied as I stood up and looked at Ruka " Let's go, Ruka… " I commanded as he stood up

I looked at her " I have the three latest inventions in there… that'll be my payment…. " I replied as I walked out of the door, followed by Ruka

Natsume's POV:

I saw Ruka and Imai going out…so it's out turn-

" You go first, Hyuuga… " I heard Mikan say

" Aren't we going together? "

She raised her eyebrows at me " We're not that close yet….Hyuuga… "

I sighed, well…I shouldn't expect that much…

I went inside and I saw Sadiya looking at me

" You will be targeted… " She said as if she read my mind

I just kept my face as I sat across her

" You will be one of the greatest targets, Mr. Hyuuga… "

" Because I'm a Yakuza too? " I replied

" No…because your Mikan's fiancé… "

I looked at her

" Mikan…is one of the rarest and one of the most powerful heiresses of the Yukihara family… " She started as she looked at me " True…you are a descendant of one of the most powerful Yakuza family…but that doesn't mean that the other organizations will let you off….knowing what your status in life before…I doubt if they won't criticize you in the Soiree… "

I lowered my eyelids

" Hades….had always wanted to be a part of the Yukihara…since…it's the most powerful Yakuza family in Japan…it houses lots of rare talents…the main reason why the Yukihara stayed in place is because most of the one taking the throne are heirs…heiresses are born once in a blue moon, so everytime it happens, the Yukihara family takes extra measures to keep the heiresses safe…. And lucky for them…the Hades don't attack during those times…but now… "

" Hades wanted her…. Not just him…but other organizations as well… "

My eyes dilated at this

" And they are willing to cut your head just to have her….you must know that, since you've been attacked by Kuonji who wanted to claim her, am I right? "

" You have to watch your back at all times… " She warned " Though other organizations can be prevented, his is unstoppable, he wanted Mikan, Mr. Hyuuga, he desired her…more than anything else…and he is willing to kill you at any strategy he could just so he could have her…and he will start taking her….this coming Soiree… "

" I don't think he will have her…. " I replied " She's already in love with- "

" Don't be so sure… " She cutted me off " Hades is something that you will never expect…"

I glared at her " I know he's stronger than me…but I kept on improving, I train everyday, I do yoga, I do- "

" I know that too…but what I'm saying is that…Hades is a complex person, he might come up in an appearance that you won't ever ever expect… "

For some reason, I felt a splash of cold water being poured on my back

A bad feeling

She nodded " Yes….he will…and before you knew it…she's already gone form your arms… "

I bent my head

" You have to stay with her side… " She advised " That's one of the reasons why the elders took you in….Mr. Hyuuga….you compliment each other…I can see that the moment you showed up…her weakness is your strength…and her strength is your weakness….she will need you the moment the battle comes…don't lose trust on her…support her…stay with her….and in the end…" She smiled " _You will have her_…trust me… "

I looked at her with hope in my eyes

" Don't joke around please… " I begged, it's not nice to play with someone's feelings

" I'm not… " She said directly " Just lower your pride and help her get through her past…believe me…she'll fall for you… "

I halfsmiled " I hope your not lying… "

She touched the rose petals that fell on the table " Mikan…is one of the most beautiful flowers that I have seen… " She said " And the most beautiful flowers are always on the top…anyone can reach her…but not everyone can have her… "

I looked at her

" In other words…winning a beautiful flower is not easy… " She said " You have to be accepting, you have to trust her…learn to help her get through things….not an easy road…but it will yield fruit…believe me…she's worth your hardwork… " She implied

" Also…" She added as her face got serious " You have to increase your training, let go of all your worries…. just focus on your goal…whatever you see….whatever you hear…ignore it…just focus on your goal…it'll be worth it… "

I smirked at her " Will that be all? "

Her smile turned into a sad one

" Promise me that you'll always be there for her….. "

" Why? "

" You'll know soon… "

I focused my orbs on her " I will… " I replied without any hint of hesitation

She smiled " Thank you… "

" By the way… "

" Yes? "

" Why do Hades wanted her so badly? I know she's a Yukihara, but surely, there's something more to it, am I right? " I asked, it really baffled me for some reason

She bit her lip " You really want to know why? "

She looked at me intently as she mouthed why

I widened my eyes as I read her mouth

Mikan's POV:

I raised my eyebrow as I looked at Hyuuga…for some reason, he got pale….very pale…

" What's wrong? " I asked, worried

He shook his head " It's nothing… " He whispered as he slumped back on the couch

I sighed, seems like I just have to interrogate him later…I need some answers

I walked towards the room and closed it

" Welcome… " Sadiya replied as she ushered me to sit

" I'm one of the targets…am I right? " I asked

She nodded " But…aside from the physical attacks…yours will be more of an emotion attack Mikan… "

I looked at her quizzically

" They know your weakness…Mikan…and if you don't deal with it starting today…you will lose… "

I stopped on my tracks

" I know it's hard…Mikan…. " She started " But unless you move on….you will let yourself open to attacks "

I bit my lip, I can't help it…I can't move on!

" Mikan…. "

I looked at her and she was smiling

" Mikan…if I where you…look around…why will you spend your time mourning over a person who will never love you back? "

I glared at her but she ignored me

" Look around you….open your eyes….and you will see the one who truly loves you…more than anything…"

I furrowed my eyebrows, now she's talking riddles

She laughed " Mikan, someone loves you, all you have to do is notice him… "

" Him? "

" Yes…notice him, Mikan…and he will be your reason to survive…he will support you…"

I bit my lip again

"He will be with you, through good times and bad times…he'll be there….he won't leave you…all you have to do is notice him… "

" I don't understand… "

Sadiya went through her and embraced her " Mikan…you deserve to be happy …someone is already there to make you happy…all you have to do is accept everything of him…and he will make you alive again…trust me… "

" Sadi… "

She looked at her tenderly " Mikan…..you have to prepare to fight…not just physically…but emotionally…if you don't open your eyes, if you don't fight for what you believe…for what you think will be right…and for what will be your happiness….you will lose everything again…and this time…I don't think you will be able to bear it… "

" Sadiya… "

Sadiya released me and looked at me " You will understand everything at the Soiree…everything will be revealed to you in there…all you have to do…is chose in the end…make sure though…that you won't regret it…"

" It won't be easy… the decision that you will make will determine your future so chose wisely … "

I nodded

" Then…any questions? "

I smiled " Will I come back alive? From the battle? " I asked

She smirked playfully " If you believe you are…then yes… you will be… "

I smiled again " Well…our payment is 30 bars of gold… thanks again…Sadiya….. "

" You're welcome…Mikan…you're very welcome… "

* * *

><p>Sadiya looked at the last chopper that left her mansion<p>

She watched it from her window as it traversed from the sky

She looked at the miniature palace that she had

The miniature place consists of Japanese castles, dojos, cherry blossoms and plum tress…

Inside the miniature palace are dolls shaped in a form of miniature beans…each was painted with the different heirs and heiresses of the Yakuza family

" You've got quite a number of clients today… " Angeluz said as he reached towards her and sat with her

Sadiya took a bean shaped doll, painted with Mikan's face and put it on her own miniature mansion

" So the game of mysteries, lies and truth starts now? " He asked

Sadiya nodded as she took another doll which ( with Natsume's face painted on it ) and put it beside Mikan

" Yes…. And it won't be pretty…" She said as she flicked both dolls that she put together, causing it to be tossed aside

" I shall see what will happen…in this _play_…. " She said as she smiled " It's a rough road…but I hope everyone will survive… "

Angeluz smiled as he hauled her in his arms and embraced her tightly

" I hope so too… "

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

Thank you for supproting Ljubazna Osoba again!

I love you all!


	25. Chapter 25

Ljubazna Osoba

Chapter 25: The Soiree part 1 : Dreams and intimacy

Mikan's POV:

" _Mikan! "_

_The eleven year old me smiled as I saw the gifts bundled up under the Christmas tree …._

" _Whoa…. There are lots of gifts! " I squealed _

_Hotaru rolled her eyes " Why don't you just shut up and open your gifts baka? "_

_I pouted in return " Mou, Hotaru, you're so mean! " I exclaimed as I looked at Hotaru's gift, and my eyes sparkled when I saw it, it was a fluffy white rabbit with blue eyes_

" _It's so cute, Hotaru! Can I borrow it? " I asked_

" _No… " Hotaru replied as she walked away dropping the green bunny that she also received_

" _Hotaru! Don't you like the green bunny? " I asked_

" _I got over that green bunny and I don't like it anymore, now shut up and stop bothering me… " She replied as she continued walking_

_I pouted again and looked around, I saw Koko receiving a green seaweed monster, while Kitsuneme was playing with a cute black little piggy…._

_I roamed my eyes more, I saw Yuu testing his new visual effects camera while Nonoko was mixing some icky liquid in her new chemical set gift…._

_I looked further and saw Anna happily trying out her new baking set, while Hayate was busy playing his latest psp and Rui enjoying his set of books…_

_Sighing, I reached out and opened my gift…._

_I opened it, and to my delight, it was a blue puppy…._

_It's so cute, with it's blue crystal round eyes and pink tongue…._

_I was about to play with it when I saw another stuffed toy under the gift wrap that I tore…_

_I went through it and saw that it was a cute little black kitten with round crimson eyes and a frowning face…._

_I looked at it then to the puppy…_

_Well….the puppy looks nicer and sweet…as for the kitten, it looked rude…and…scary…_

_I smiled at the puppy and took it in my hands, ignoring the black kitten stuffed toy…._

" _You chose me? " _

_I looked around " Who was that? " I mused_

_Someone nudged me_

_I looked below, only to see the blue puppy_

" _I asked again, did you chose me? " The blue puppy asked_

_I smiled " Yes! Because you look a lot nicer and sweeter! "_

_The blue puppy suddenly smiled…._

_To my horror, it opened it's mouth and showed it's huge and pointed fangs and it's furs started to raise, then it's eyes started to glow, in a minute, it suddenly morphed to resembled a rabid dog _

_I dropped the blue puppy in shock and stepped back_

" _You chose me! " The rabid puppy thundered as it reveled more fangs " Come on, Mikan! Embrace me! " It taunted as it started to walk towards her_

" _No! " I screamed as I shifted my legs behind me and ran_

_To my surprise, the rabid dog was in front of me again, and it howled dangerously " You said you wanted me because I'm much sweeter and nicer! Now carry me in your arms and give me hug! " It commanded_

" _No I won't! You're scary! " I exclaimed _

" _I'm the one you chose! So live with it! " The deranged puppy snarled as it started to shook it's furs…._

_I felt my mouth flung open as I saw the rabid puppy started to develop other colours…the center body started to become dark navy blue and on it's left side, the fur started to fade and turn into a dark purple hue…_

_I gaped even more as the puppy's eyes started to change as well…from the lower part of the left eye, another bulge suddenly formed, in a few seconds it rose just beside the left eye, then it opened to reveal a dark purple eye…_

_A mutated dog with three eyes and three different fur colours…fused in one body…_

_I stepped back as I saw the puppy grow…bigger and bigger_

_I suddenly found myself slumping on the ground because of fear_

" _Oh….Mikan! " It said in three different voices which caused me to shudder " Where are my hugs and kisses! " It asked as it's eyes darted menacingly at me " Don't be shy….Oh, I know, maybe you're the one who needs a kiss? " It taunted as it smiled dangerously " Come on… "_

" _No! Get off me! " I screamed as I scampered away_

_As I was about to whirl my head to the other side, the huge paws threw my body back on it's original position…._

" _I said I'm going to give you a kiss! " The monster repeated angrily as it revealed its fangs on my face_

" _No! " I screamed again as I took my face away…but I only succeeded to take it away for a few inches_

" _Stop moving! " The mutated dog barked as dug it's sharp nails on her arm_

" _No! Stop it! Please! " She cried_

" _Well, sweetie, it's your fault, you chose me! " It stated as it neared it's scary mouth on her face_

" _No! "_

" No! " I screamed as I bolted up awake…

I breathed as I look around….no Christmas tree….no friends…no eleven year old me…and no mutated dog….just my normal room engulfed in semi darkness….

I breathed deeply as I looked at my alarm clock…it's 5:00 am….

I clutched my sheets, I've been having these strange dreams eversince Yoichi nii left….

It seemed abstract to me….but nevertheless…I took it as signs…but I can't place it anywhere in the scenario, how are black kittens and stuffed toys fit in the picture of the Soiree? I don't understand it at all….

Sighing, I stood up and walked to the washroom….I opened the lights and the faucet…then washed my face….

After releasing another deep breath, I looked up in the mirror….

In front of me is a girl with messy auburn hair, her face wet and her eyes are blood shot with dark bags underneath, her cheeks are a bit pale and her lips almost pinkish white because of fear…

Gosh….I look like shit…

My eyes dilated when my reflection suddenly spoke

" _You're a fool… "_

Startled, I dropped my facial wash, then blinked…did I just her that right?

I went near my mirror again…I opened my mouth, then closed it again, then opened it and closed it again….

I sighed, maybe I really need a good night sleep…

End of POV

* * *

><p>6:00 Am<p>

" Whoa! Amazing Natsume sama! " Narumi praised as he put his samurai down in surrender

Natsume did the same as well…beads of sweat are falling from his temples to his cheeks…

Natsume decided to push his training more, since his fiancé told him that he will surely be invited in friendly duels that will happen in the Soiree…

So, he decided to devise a schedule for himself….he wake up at 4 am, jog across the whole garden, do a hundred push ups and doing yoga thrice a day…

He also asked Narumi and Shiki to help him in perfecting his swordsmanship, and they gladly did, they take turns, though most of the time, it's Narumi who's facing him since Shiki was needed by Mikan most of the time….

Since he's super fast learner, a week won't be a problem for him to perfect himself…

" Do you think I will perform my skills perfectly in the Soiree duels? " He asked as he slumped on the ground

Narumi smiled as he handed him a bottle of water " You have my word that you will…fact is, you got a lot stronger this week…"

" Thanks… " He replied as he gulped his water

" Hyuuga… "

Both men looked and saw Mikan approaching them with her samurai

" How was the preparation for the Soiree going, Mikan sama? " Narumi asked

" Everything is settled, don't worry… all we have to do is wait for the sunset… " Mikan replied as she neared them

Narumi furrowed his eyebrows at her " Mikan sama…are you alright? " He asked

" Yes… "

Narumi sighed " Ojou sama, I think you're not getting enough sleep these days… "

She ignored his statement and spoke

" Narumi, can you double check the arrangements for me? " She replied instead

Narumi sighed again _" She is such a stubborn woman… "_ He mused as he walked away " Hai, Mikan sama… "

When Narumi was away, she looked at Natsume " I'll give you five minutes to rest, after that… you will have to go sparring with me… " She said as she looked at him in the eye " And don't go easy on me… " She insisted

Natsume smirked " I won't…don't worry… "

Five minutes have passed and Natsume stood up

" Okay…let's go… " He stated as he pointed his sword at her

Mikan did the same….

Then….

CLLLLAAAAAAASSSSSHHHHHHHH!

They let their blades kiss each other as they pulled their bodies inwardly, trying to push away each other…

" You're good… " Mikan smirked

" So do you… " Natsume replied

Mikan suddenly jumped backwards, then attacked Natsume again with her sword, but Natsume evaded it…

Swiftly, he took Mikan's blade in her hand and threw her to the side

Mikan twirled before she reached the ground and, as she was about to land, a haze of colours suddenly appeared and she disappeared in a flash….

He moved his crimson orbs, looking for any place where she would appear…, he knows that technique, it's a form of super fast flitting to distract the eyes…

Racking his brain, he remembered what Gosho told him, in any types of flitting, you should use your other senses…. ignore your sense of sight…and focus on the aura of the person…

He then closed his eyes….and concentrated….

He let the breeze sway…his hair….he then started to ignore the voices…the humming of the birds…the swaying of the trees…and the clanking of the teacups….

Focus on the aura….

He then felt a soft yet strong aura nearing to his left…. It's cheerful…and happy at the same time…

He smirked, so she's trying to confuse him, eh? Afterall, no one will guess that it's Mikan…..since…according to most people…she's a lifeless doll…

But not to him anymore…since he can see a glimpse of her lively self bit by bit….

Thankfully, he had strengthened his yoga, or else…he might've confused her for Narumi

3….

2….

1….

" Gotcha! " Natsume yelled as he took Mikan's arm, causing her to drop her samurai on the floor…

Mikan widened her eyes, she was shocked…it's the first time aside from her family and her butlers…that someone caught her in that technique…

He tightened his grip on her soft skin and he smirked " Gave up? "

She narrowed her eyes as she put her other arm on him and threw him to the other side…

But he managed to lift himself up in the air, then land on the ground effortlessly

Mikan then took the chance to take her sword and attacked him multiple times…

But he dodged her attacks quickly and effortlessly, so Mikan had to concentrate harder…and thought harder…

So she did the other technique, the illusion technique, in which she will trick his eyes again and appear in multiple directions…

But he smirked again, and without closing his eyes….he randomly reached his hand…and grabbed her leg

Mikan widened her eyes, how the hell did he became so good?

His smirk widened as he lifted her leg towards him, then he flipped her skirt, just enough to show her bare upper leg, then he swiftly planted a chaste kiss on top of her creamy thigh " Still refuse to give up, Miss owner of beautiful sexy legs? " He asked seductively as he caressed her thigh

" You pervert! " She screamed as she snatched her leg back and blushed ten shades of red, she was never been humiliated in her entire life….

She glared at him, but he just snickered in amusement

" Shall we resume? " He asked

" Don't be so conceited! " She shot back as she pointed her sword at him

Ignoring her humiliation, she attacked him swiftly, multiple times, but to her irritation, he was able to dodge all of her attacks….

She wanted to kick him, but she got afraid that he might grab her leg again…and who knows what he might do to her poor leg?

As she was in close proximity, she then extended her fist….but to her shock…he caught her arm centimeters before it hit his face….

Quickly, he grabbed her arm and shifted her body, then she felt her back slamming on her muscular upper torso

He pinned her with his arms, she tried to wiggle her way out…but his arms felt like an iron cage….

" I can't let you damage my face, since the Soiree will happen later… " He whispered in her ear

She shuddered as she felt his breath touch her face….added to that, she also felt an electric current that jolted on her veins when he slammed her body to his….

She blushed as she felt him licking her cheek in a slow seductive manner, since when did she allowed him to molest her?

She gritted her teeth, grabbing her ounce of strength, she struggled to wring herself away from him, after a hard struggle, she finally got out of his arms, and took her sword….

She looked at him in rage " Don't you ever dare play games with me, Hyuuga! "

He shrugged, unaffected by her rage " What are you waiting for? " He taunted

Narrowing her eyes at him, she attacked him by her sword, they continue to clash blades with each other….but it seems that he's not getting tired of her attacks…

She then dodged his sword, then forced it to the side, trying her best to threw his sword…if she could just threw his sword…she will win against him…

He smirked " Sorry…but I can't let you win… " He replied. He had to admit, Mikan is really good…she managed to tire him out, but he learned to save the best strength for last…

He then put all his strength on his arm…and with one mighty yank, he was able to send her sprawling on the ground…

He swiftly jumped in front of her then pointed his samurai at her chin

" I think you have to give up now… " He said snickering

She bit her lip and dropped her sword in surrender….

" Good girl… " He said as he reached a hand on her and helped her stand up and dusted herself

" Hmmp! You just got lucky… " She muttered

" I won, so where's my prize? " He asked

She raised her brow at him

" That's not fair, I won, so I should have a prize… " He insisted

She rolled her eyes " Fine….I'll give you a bath and a makeover for a week, how is that? " She shot back at him

" Oh no, that's the tradition, you are bound to do that every Soiree…so it doesn't count… " He informed her

She mentally cursed, how the hell did he know that?

" Fine…what do you want? " She replied, pissed

He smirked evilly and she glared at him " If you're thinking of perverted thoughts, you better shush them away because I won't comply! " She stated

She grinned triumphantly as she saw the dejected look on his face, but it was easily replaced with a snicker

" Then, this Soiree…I want you to follow my every command… " He stated

She narrowed her eyes at him " I swear, if you made me do perverted- "

"Things like spoonfeeding me, wiping my mouth, making snacks for me and giving me nightly massage is not perverted….madam… " He reminded her

She sighed " Okay….I'll do it…. " She said in a surrendering manner

He smirked at this, oh yes, he will do everything to make her open up to him…and he should start now….since…

_Hades_ is coming….

And he will never be able to forgive himself if he didn't even do a single thing just to make her fall for him…

" Come on… it's almost lunch…" She invited as she looked over her shoulder " Eat first…then I'll give you a fresh bath afterwards… "

He nodded as he took his sword and followed her

* * *

><p>Natsume can't help but to feel horny while waiting for Mikan…<p>

The moment he heard about the tradition of females washing their male fiancé during the whole week of Soiree, he can't help but to think of dirty thoughts…

He bolted out of his bed when he heard a knock

He almost ran towards the door, and saw Mikan carrying a small basket filled with things needed for a hand and foot massage…

He also noticed that she carried a black kimono designed with golden snakes….

He opened the door widely to let her in…

" Okay… " She said as she put her baggage on his bed and went near him " Let's go to the bathroom so I can take your clothes off… " She said in her most normal casual voice

Natsume's POV:

Oh my fucking shit!

Shoot, I can't help my hormones getting out of control….anytime soon, my member will jut out high…

I held my breath as I felt her soft hands taking my shirt off….don't get me wrong, I have a beautiful body…and I'm proud to show my tanned skin and six pack abs…

I saw her blush, but as I look in her eyes I saw the admiration shinning in those hazel orbs as she looked at my body…

She then started to unzip my pants…shit shit shit! Get down! I commanded mentally as she pulled my pants down together with my boxers….

Her eyes widened when she saw my snake below….well…it's big and it's long…and holy shit, it's jutting upward….even if I put it down, it will just shoot upward again…man…I'm aroused…

She bit her lips and bent her head, hiding her blush…

" Umm….please go to the tub … " She commanded

I saw her getting uneasy….and I chuckled…she may have seen countless male bodies…but to actually touch one? I don't think so…

She then took instructed me to lean my head outside the tub….then she took a flat dish and a mint scented shampoo, she then took the adjustable shower, opened the faucet and began washing my hair….

I closed my eyes as I relaxed under her touch…suddenly, my nose was wafted by the smell of mint….then I felt her lightly massaging my head….

_Ahhhh…it's so good…._

I just stayed still while she washed my hair….

She wiped it lightly afterwards, then she instructed me to sit on the tub…

I opened my eyes, never letting my gaze away from her, I watched her as she adjusted the shower and ran the water for a bit, just to wet my whole body and to remove any dirt, then drain the water, and then closed the drain and fill the tub…

She then went to the cabinet and took out a soap and a sponge….

I watched her as she dissolved those green orbs on the tub….

In minutes, the soap dissolved and it filled the tub with bubbles…

She then took her sponge and began washing my upper torso with soft gentle strokes….

To be honest, I prefer her hands, it's much softer and silkier than the sponge….

Then she went behind me, and she did the same…then she went to my arms…

I clenched my fist as she began to wash my cock….which kept on shooting up no matter how much she puts it down….

Oh God….

Then she washed her sponge, and went to my legs…

After that, she drained the bubble bath, and then opened the shower and sprinkled it on my body….

I tried my best to sit still….my hormones are starting to get out of control….

I widened my eyes when I saw her body…her black shirt and pants was sticking to her body like a second skin, and though it's not transparent, I can see her lovely curves and her perfectly shaped legs emerged from there….

Oh shit! Please kami sama…don't let me do something reckless…because seriously, I'm really horny right now….

" Why are you sweating bullets! " She groaned which caused me to stop my mental tirade " I just bathe you and you're starting to sweat! " She complained as she put the faucet again and sprinkled me more with cold water….

But I don't think it will eradicate the raging fire that fills my body right now…it's not helping at all…

" _It's your fault, why do you have to be so bloody gorgeous, Mikan! "_ I cursed mentally

She sighed as she turned the faucet off " I don't think it will help…. " She realized as she took some towel and dried me off

We then walked out of the toilet and then she instructed me to lie in a prone position…

I felt her cover my bum with the towel, then she put some oil with a nice herbal aroma on her hands…

I sighed in content when I felt her place her soft and silky palms on my back and began massaging me in round and horizontal strokes….

_This is paradise…._

After awhile, she then kneaded my skin, it went upwards then downwards then do a chopping motion type massage afterwards…

The she went to my legs, and kneaded it….

I bit my tongue….I really wanted to let out a feral snarl at her touch….

" Are you feeling relaxed? " She asked

" Yes… " I whispered

When she finished, she spoke

" Will you sit up please? " She asked

I automatically sat up then faced her…

She then took her small bag which contained her manicure and pedicure kit, she ushered me to give her my hand and I did, then she started to trim my fingernails and clean it….

After my hands, she went to my feet, and began trimming and cleaning them…..

Then she wiped it cleanly, she then stood up, and washed her hands….

After that, she took some cream and applied it on my hands and on my feet…..

I watched her silently while she did her work without a word…

_Well…this is better than going to a spa…._

She stood up again, washed her hands, wiped it then looked at me

" Where are your undergarments located? " She asked

I pointed the cabinet, she walked towards it, I saw her fish out a boxer and an undershirt, then closed my cabinet and walked back to me….

I automatically raised my hands up, as she put my undershirt, then lifted my bum as she quickly put my boxers…

" Please stand up… " She instructed

I stood up, then she took a black bullet proof, designed to look like a sleeveless top, she then put it on me, I was surprised though, it felt light…like I was not wearing anything….

She then put some on my thighs and on my shin…when she finished, I looked at the mirror and smirked…I looked like a warrior in his undergarments…

" Just in case… " She said " In Soiree…accidents happen…so Hotaru designed this suit in case the male Yakuzas go overboard…and they usually do….some of them take the friendly duel seriously… " She added as she checked the bullet proof armour…

She then took a white light weight kimono from under the black kimono, then put it on me and arranged it...neatly and meticulously then she tied it's belt

" Hyuuga… " She said seriously " There are people in the Soiree who will surely to criticize you...some they will discriminate you….not all the clans in the Yakuza family are that accepting…you have to remember we are a conservative clan….and some of them treat that very seriously, especially in your case…since you are assigned to an heiress… "

I gulped inwardly….

I heard the soft pull of the belt, then looked at her bowed head

" No matter who did the ridicule, _you must and always_ ignore it… " She instructed " You're a man, specifically, you're a Yakuza male….you are bound only to participate in duels, in missions that concerns our family, and any other threats that will be predicted that involves the Yukihara family…to act as my fiancé, my protector, my partner and the father of my children if it'll be possible….therefore, you are not bound to stoop that low…. You have to be dignified, and show them that you are not affected with their words…show them what you've got….and what you've learned…if you proved to the whole clan how strong and capable you are, you might be able to impress them which will cause them to admire and respect you… in any case...if they go overboard...I will handle them myself..." She finished as she raised her head and looked at me in the eye

For some reason, I was mesmerized by her eyes again, the same thing that happened when I first met her….I can't seem to look away

" I hate to admit it…but you've become stronger than me in a few months… " She admitted, her dead voice tinged with pride and admiration which made me flattered " You made me proud today, Natsume….that shows that I can show you to the clan….and with those senses and abilities that you showed me earlier, I'm more than sure, that you will never embarrass me in the Soiree… " She said as she looked away instantly and took the loose gray pants, then slid down to put it on me

I felt my heart started to swell with her words…for the short time that I knew her, I know she's not the type to praise people that easily, she's the type to test them first…and she will give real praises to people who've done excellent jobs…though not all the time, but for some reason, the praises that she gave leaves a warm dent on a person's heart…

I smiled to her " Thank you…Mikan… " I said sincerely

I saw her blush and bit her lip " A little motivation won't hurt… " She reasoned as she hastily took the black kimono and put it on my upper torso…closing it and fixing it efficiently and quickly

She breathed, and I looked that she was hyperventilating for some reason, she then dashed towards my cabinet and clumsily looked at my drawers, what the hell happened to her all of a sudden?

I saw her stopped, then breathed for awhile, then she fished out my comb and walked back to me…

She then started to comb my messy hair….I never really combed my hair most of the time, I like it messy….I felt like it suits my personality…

" I know you felt you looked good in your messy hair… " She paraphrased as if she read my mind " But I can't allow you to look like some typical bad boy….at least in the whole week of Soiree…. " She reasoned while combing my hair

I felt myself groan…

When she finished, she ran her eyes on me and nodded in satisfaction

" Don't tell me I look like a nerd… " I grumbled

" No… " She said as she raised a mirror to see my image…

Oh frozen hell…

I look hot!

My hair is fixed, but not thoroughly, it still has it's messy look, but it was properly messed, not in disarray, just styled and fixed to fit my face...

" Since when did you learn how to fix my a man's hair? " I asked as I looked to the side to admire my raven hair

She shrugged " My brothers… those morons don't know how to fix their hair, seriously, you guys, your hairs are short and yet you can't even comb or fix it… " She said rolling her eyes

" We looked good having a messy hair… " I retorted

She rolled her eyes again and buried her hands in her pocket, and fished out a small black box

She then looked at me, specifically in my ears

" Those black earrings doesn't suit you…. " She observed as she reached my ears with both her hands and plucked my black studs

" Hey, that's expensive! " I protested, I bought those earrings before I graduated…sort of like a gift to myself…I instantly became attracted to it since it matches my hair

" What kind of idiot buys an earring that matches his hair? " She shot back " You should buy earrings that will be apparent and is of different hue to your hair, otherwise, it won't be visible most of the time…. " She reasoned as she opened the box which showed a pair of gold earrings, I raised my eyebrows when I saw that the earrings don't match at all, one is of pure gold and designed as clip on earring, the other one is a small hoop earring with a small red stone dangling below

She ignored my expression and put on the earrings on my ear, the clip on is on my left ear, and the hoped one is on my right ear…I'm surprised that it fitted perfectly…as though it was designed just for me…it suited me more than my black earrings…

She tuck some strands of my hair behind my ear " This one was a gift to us by the Igarashi family during the Tokugawa era…this is a simple one, yet…it's very expensive since it's made out of pure gold… " She explained as she took another one, this one is a round bangle filled with red stones and gave it to me " The elders thought, since you and Aoi are the last descendants of the Igarashi family, that they should give it back to you instead of staying in the treasure room covered with cobwebs and dirt…afterall, it's your heirloom, and heirlooms are bound to be passed to the succeeding generation… "

I felt my earrings again…I seemed to agree with her this time…

" Wait for me in the living room…." She commanded as she cleaned the mess and took away her things then glided out of my room…

* * *

><p>I sat there, watching some show, it's been an hour since I went down….and I'm getting bored….<p>

Sighing, I flipped the channels again….

I was about to flip another batch when I heard a soft glide from the stairs…

I looked up…no ogled at the sight in front of me…

There in front of me, is my beautiful….no goddess fiancé, Mikan….

She was wearing a flowing pink champagne tube dress that reached her ankles, but it was designed in a kimono style….with large black velvety obi rested on her waist and a gold rope tied above the obi…which really accentuated her curves and made her look taller. And to add more to her classy look, she was holding a black rectangular clutch on her right hand…

Her hair was fixed in a bun with pearls randomly scattered on her hair, though I prefer if she just let it down…

I can see she's just wearing a light make up but it really enhanced her face….with white tear drop earrings and white crystal necklace and bangles…she sure will attract lots of attentions in the Soiree later…

She reached her hand to me which I took and entwined it under my arm

" Shall we go, milady? " I asked gallantly

She nodded " Yes… " She replied as she looked ahead

We went out…and I saw Shiki opening the car door and letting us in…

And thus…our drive to the Soiree…

End of POV

* * *

><p>Natsume looked as the sunset approached…..<p>

They are now in the gorgeous halls of the Soiree...waiting to get down the stairs….which according to tradition, a manner of introducing each couples to the clan…

" Hyuuga… "

Natsume looked at Mikan whose eyes are shaking

" Promise me something…. "

He looked quizzically at her

" If ever….I go haywire or sideways…you must do everything to stop me… " She commanded as she clutched his arm tighter

He smirked " What has suddenly got into you? "

" Just promise me! " She demanded

He sighed and then he took her chin and made her look at him

" I promise… " He said seriously

Mikan suddenly found herself looking at his handsome face….for some reason, she felt her heart beat loudly….

His intense gaze….his eyes that makes her uncomfortable most of the time…is now reassuring her…she can see that under those red orbs…that everything he gave away…is true and sincere…she felt…that her worries suddenly were washed away…

Their gaze to each other stopped when they heard the host's voice

" Now…let us welcome….the newest couple in the Yukihara family….. Mikan Yukihara and Natsume Hyuuga! "

The couple heard the loud clapping and saw the slow unveiling of the dark curtains…

" Are you ready? " Mikan challenged

Natsume smirked as she tightened his grip on her " As ready as I can be…. "

They walked forward, arm in arm as they revealed themselves in the crowd

" Omi gosh! "

" That's Mikan chan! She's so gorgeous! "

" Wait, is the dark lord beside her the Natsume Hyuuga? "

" He's hot! "

" Kyaa! Such a lovely couple! "

" Just look at the contrast in their personality! "

" Whoa! Just look at them gliding the stairs! "

The mass ogled as the couple as they went down the stairs

Mikan and Natsume sweatdropped as a bunch of people suddenly swarmed them the moment they reached the ground….

* * *

><p>Somewhere behind the trees….<p>

" They are here….Hades sama… " One of the black ninjas informed as they knelt down on the ground

" I see…. " Hades said as he turned around while twirling a blue rose in his hands…

He smirked as he watched the petals fly away….

" The party starts now! " He sniggered as he tilted his head upwards, then untied his robe and letting it fall on the ground, showing his naked body

The ninjas shuddered as they looked at their leader under the purple skies…

They watched as his bluish black hair grew longer slowly changing into a more of a violet hue….it stopped as it reached below the knees…

Letting out a silent guttural cry, his flat chest started to bulge outwards….within minutes… it slowly formed into a lush round breasts…

The ninja's watched as their male leader's features started to morph into a woman, his manhood shrunk going inside, his tanned skin started to become pale and smooth, and his features becoming softer….

In 10 minutes…he was changed into a beautiful young woman….

Hades slumped on the grass covered ground and breathed heavily

" Hades sama… " Shona said out of nowhere and covered the womanly body with a light blue kimono with light purple designs….

" I'm fine Shona… " Hades said in a soft womanly voice and stood up

Shona snickered as she ran her gaze on her master " You look absolutely stunning, Hades Ojou sama… " She said as she fixed _her_ hair in an ornate bun

Hades smiled " I know…it's been awhile since I came into these parties… " She said as _she_ lightly tapped _her_ bunned hair and smiled in satisfaction " I'm glad I'm still beautiful…. "

" You always have been…Ojou sama… " Shona replied as she admired the _girl_ in front of her

" W-what just happened? " The ninjas asked in confusion and fear

Hades whirled _her_ head gracefully and let out a dazzling menacing smile

" Let's go now…we have a party to crash... " _She _declared " But be patient…we have to crash it bit by bit… " _She _added manically as _she _skipped gracefully towards the crowd

Shona smirked and followed her afterwards while the ninjas took their disguise and assimilated themselves in the crowd…

* * *

><p>SNAP!<p>

Sadiya watched as her purple rose started to snap

" So he began his move huh? " She muttered as she picked the dropped rose from the ground

" Sadiya? " Angeluz called as he reached towards her

" He's here… " Sadiya said out of nowhere

" Who? "

" Hades…. "

" What! " Angeluz exclaimed " How did he got in? "

Sadiya shook her head " I don't know….but… " She said as she looked at the snapped rose

" This is where it will begin…. " She said in an alarming voice while looking at the purple sky… " I'm afraid this Soiree…will become more messy that I thought… " She added as her eyes started to become glassy…

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

Thanks for reading!

I'm sorry if I didn't update for awhile, the final exams and projects are really getting into my nerves….and I have to concentrate if I want to go to grade 10….

Anyway, I'm surprised when I received a lot of private messages…as much as I wanted to reply to them personally, I'd rather answer it in here….there are a lot of questions, but let me narrow it down to you

is Natsume and Ruka weak in this fanfiction?

My lovelies, I know what you meant, I know that they should be the stronger ones, but you have to remember, they are normal beings at the start of the series which I made them to be…so it's expected that they are not that strong when they are immersed in the Yakuza environment, I can't just let them be strong out of the blue….they have to learn, they have to develop, and I'm proud to say that after rigorous training, they finally bloomed, Ruka in chapter 19 and Natsume in this chapter….as an author, I need to be realistic sometimes and I need to interconnect the events and unveil them slowly….I hope you understand my point here…

2. Focus on Natsume and Mikan scenes

I believe I did that… or maybe for some of you, you just wanted to see Mikan and Natsume pairings most of the time, but you have to remember…Mikan and Natsume aren't the only one's in this story, there are a lot more…as an author, I need to give some scenarios to my other characters, as much as I love Natsume and Mikan I need to give justice to my other characters, it's unfair for me and for them to be written and then they won't have any place in the story…also I read from other authors that giving scenarios of other characters will make an interesting diversion, an unexpected surprise that your readers didn't expect that you will present, therefore, it will result to the readers becoming more interested in your story….say in the point of view of the antagonist, or in other's pov….I have nothing against Mikan and Natsume's pairings…I love them as much as the GA fans do…but let's face it…reading something over and over again can sometimes be tiring….and boring….and there's nothing new….sometimes, you have to divert and give chance to others….let your readers know about them…. And that will make the story more appealing…

3. About OC issues…

Okay, I know….they are….I can't promise to remove them…but I'll try to lessen them…I really appreciated you giving critiques to my work…but you have to know…it's a Yakuza world…endless killings…endless nightmares…and endless bloodshed….it's a dark world my lovelies….and again, I'm being realistic here…whenever I write my characters, I try to imagine, what if I'm in their position? What if I belong in that cold atmosphere? Will I match that cold atmosphere with a cold attitude? If I am in that position, I will surely end up in the mental institution one of these days…just realizing it makes me cringe…

Sometimes…it's good to put a bit of a drama, expression and laughter in the story….that will balance the violent world in a way…adding feelings wouldn't hurt….keeping a bottled feelings is not a good idea…in one way or another…you have to release it…just like how they do…they express their feelings…it might be corny and cheesy….but it helped them survive…to be honest…I don't think the Yakuza family will survive if they don't express their feelings…my bet with you is that they'll end up in the mental hospital…if not all of them…most of them…especially since they're around endless killings and bloodshed that will forever haunt them…no sane human will be able to survive it for long…so I hope you understand my point here

Thank you for all your support, a trillion of hugs and kisses to you guys!

Sincerely yours,

Yuthika Vemosa


	26. Chapter 26

Ljubazna Osoba

Chapter 25. 1 : _The first move_….

Tsubasa plopped lazily on the desk as he sighed for the hundredth time….

" Will you please stop that, Tsubasa? " Rei scolded his brother, he was really getting irritated at him for sighing and sulking because he's not available to attend the Soiree…

Well…that makes all of the first in line heirs and heiresses of the Yakuza clan…

" You're not the only one who is suffering in the same dilemma, so why don't you just sit down and let's get this meeting done… " Rei dismissed

Tsubasa pouted " But, brother….I can't wait to taste the fluff puffs! And the rice cakes, and the big colourful- "

SPANK!

Tsubasa stopped ranting as he massaged the bump on his head

" Stop acting childish, Tsubasa… " Rei muttered darkly " As one of the heirs of the Yukihara family, you should be one of the people who should behave properly… " He lectured

" Fine! Mr. Grumpy! I'm just- "

" Hello, Rei… Tsubasa kun…. " A cold voice spoke

The brothers looked up to see a raven haired young man with dark purple orbs going towards them…

Following him is a dark red haired guy with green eyes and a young woman with wavy blue hair and ice blue eyes…

" Subaru Imai, Anui Umenomiya, Nobara Ogasawara ! " Tsubasa greeted cheekily as he went near them and gave them a hug

" Hi! " Anui and Nobara greeted as they bowed

" Oi, stop flirting you moron! " A womanly voice yelled

Tsubasa stopped and looked to see his fiancé, Misaki Harada, beside her is sandy blonde haired Kaien Yodo, the third heir of the Yome family and the sweet brunette Souen Tohru…the heiress of the Tohru family….

" Hiya! Seems like the gang of young adults are complete! " Tsubasa hooted as he high fived Kaien who just snickered

" Not really…. " Kaien snickered " Rui and Hayate aren't here…. I heard they are going to go to the Soiree…. "

Tsubasa humpphed " Oh, please, don't remind me of that Soiree….I got scolded by my _strict brother_ awhile ago… "

" Probably because you're acting childish again… " Another bored voice followed and the whole group looked only to see Yoichi leaning on the wall

" Whoa! Welcome back! How was Costa Rica? " Tsubasa greeted as he high fived his brother who just let out a small smile

" Fine…" Yoichi replied simply as he sat on the swivel chair

The others followed and sat in their swivel chairs

" Hmmm….I really wonder why the Silverstone family called all of us here… " Subaru observed as he looked around

" I don't know, someone from their family just sent me a letter informing an urgent meeting here in Ottawa… " Souen answered as she tapped her pen

" I know, I was busy promoting my clothing line when I received a letter regarding the meeting here… " Misaki followed

" That's weird…the other heirs should be here right now….it's a minute before 1 in the afternoon… " Anui muttered

" I'm very busy when I received the invitation, but I tried my best to come here, I think it's urgent…I mean, it's the Silverstone family were talking about, they won't send letters just for fancies… " Souen said as she slumped on the table " Grr…. my back hurts because of the editing earlier… "

" Well, it's the Silverstone company, is it? The mafia family in Canada. Maybe they need to discuss something important to us… " Kaien answered

" I know….but the thing that intrigues me is that, why did they call all of us at once? I mean they can ask us to come in different times since we have different schedules, but why altogether? It doesn't make any sense…." Nobara wondered

Rei and Subaru suddenly widened their eyes….yeah, they could….but why?

It didn't take long for their minds to process why….

_Could it be…_

" Yoichi, check the ceilings and floors at once! " Rei screamed urgently

Yoichi then bolted out of his seat and looked questioningly at him

" Just do it! " Rei thundered

Yoichi followed and stood up then looked at the floors and the ceilings, his mint green eyes dilated when he looked at it

" It's slanted…. " He said in astonishment

" Shit! " Subaru cursed " This meeting is a trap! And we're too dumb to notice it! "

" WHAAAAATTTTTTTT! " The others screamed questioningly

" That explains why, the invitations, the urgent meeting, and the slanted floors and ceilings, they wanted to bury us alive in here! " Rei added alarmingly as he stood up

" But the Silverstone family will never do that! They are one of our comrades in business and in mafia wars for generations! " Nobara exclaimed

" The question is... the one who sent the letters, who did it, and how did they got ahold of the Silverstone's unique letter stamp that our devices didn't even detect ... " Tsubasa grumbled

" Let me guess, 5 letters… " Anui gritted his teeth

" Hades! " Yoichi grunted " That demon! But how did they got the Silverstone stamp? " He wondered

" My guess is that they killed the butlers of the family and reproduced their stamps! " Souen replied alarmingly " This is bad, we have to get out of here! "

Misaki then suddenly ran towards the elevator and pressed the buttons…but to her horror, it didn't function….

Breathing, she tried again, and again, and again, but still it won't work

" Oh snaps, the elevator's busted! " She groaned

" No choice, we have to- "

Before she can finish, a large plasma screen suddenly went down….

The plasma screen then turned on automatically, and then, it showed a face which caused shock to all of the audience in there…

" Greetings, heirs and heiresses…. " Hades replied as he smirked " Seems like doing a massacre of the Silverstone's butlers paid off…you were all _lured _to my trap… " He observed as he looked at them " It's not easy eradicating them you know…I have to slice them one by one on the chest just to make sure they're not breathing… " He added as if it was the most common thing to say " Ohhhh... and don't forget the begging and the agonizing screams….such a music to my ears… " He followed as his smirk widened

" Y-you traitor! " Rei screamed as he glared at Hades " How can you do this- "

" Times up! You only have seconds of diatribe and you spent it in useless accusations instead of your last prayers, what a waste! More fool you, Rei Yukihara… " Hades sneered

" By the way, there is a bomb that is set to detonate and you only have 10 seconds to find it…that is…if you could… " He said manically as he laughed " Oh! I can't wait to see your bodies explode under the skies! " He jeered

" Bastard… " Yoichi cursed as he looked around for the bomb

" I wouldn't waste my time if I were you…see you only have five seconds, especially since the bomb is as small as a needle…. " He concluded as he waived at them " Good bye and see you in seventh heaven! " He said in farewell as the screen went blank instantly

CRAAAASSSSHHHH! SHHHAAAAAAAATTTTEEERRRRR!

The people on the said floor jolted as they saw the pillars of the floor being crushed in a parallel manner in seconds…. And the windows shattered and flew to the air like ice crystal hurricanes

" Go out of the window! " Anui screamed as he jumped on the ledge followed by Nobara

" You're willing to crush your bones for that! " Souen screamed as she ran on the ledge of the window as fast as she could

" It's better to lose your face than to lose your life! " Kaien screamed while using his arms to protect his face from the pointed glass pieces flying everywhere

" Misaki, give me your hand! " Tsubasa screamed as he snatched her arm

" Yoichi! Subaru! " Rei shouted as he stretched his arms to reach them

4….

3….

2….

1….

BOOOOMMMMMMMMM!

The building suddenly exploded, it's black smoke reached as far as the skies…signaling a bad omen…

The people below jumped in alarm and moved away quickly the moment they heard the earsplitting crash and explosion of the famous Nonagon Building

" Ahhhh! "

" Oh my God! "

" Shit! There's an explosion! "

" Holy crows! "

" Somebody call 911! "

" Call the ambulance! "

People started running on the streets, covering their heads from the explosion and glass showers…...

After seemed like forever of continuous grey smoke uproar, the building stopped it's terror and started to calm down…

It took half an hour before the people started to calm down and encircled the now damaged and beyond repair; Nonagon building

The surrounding people just watched helplessly as the Nonagon mafia building suddenly crumble and burned to ashes…..

The paramedics came, carrying lots of stretchers and IV devices….

After an hour, the paramedics went out carrying stretchers of the said people in the floor before…

The first in line heirs and heiresses of the Yakuza clan…. breathing lightly

The people around them looked in horror as they saw their disheveled state…every inch of their skin are covered in deep scratches and some of their limbs and joints were dislocated and they drenched the pure white stretchers with their blood… paramedics are shouting and barking orders at each other as they render first aid….

The surrounding people looked at them again…shocked and wondering….

Will they survive?

* * *

><p>Hades smiled beneath <em>her<em> fan….by now, the first obstacles were gone….first bunch gone, three bunches to go….

_She_ had to admit, it wasn't easy to massacre the Silverstone butlers just to get their original stamp seal….they were a pain in the ass….

Of course, the Silverstone family found out, but like what _she_ did to Rei and the others, _she _managed to seize them into a trap, and set their whole family in the hospital…causing the Silverstone family to not warn the incoming visitors about the unexpected terror, all of them were lured blindingly to _her_ trap….which added perfection to _her _plans….

It might be temporary…since the mafia people are compared to a cat, they have nine lives…

But by the time they went out of that blasted hospital….all of _her_ plans were already executed….

And they cannot do anything about it anymore….

Smiling, _she_ went out and took some wine, _she_ also did minor alterations in the satellites that the Imai family worked hard to make just to detect the incoming calls around the globe….

_She _made sure _she_ dealt everything on it, blackmailing a tech whiz was not a problem though, he gladly agreed to do the alterations for _her_… taking advantage of the remaining heirs and heiresses while they are busy for the Soiree….

_She_ smiled wider as _she_ gulped her remaining wine…now…they won't have any news outside, they will think that the negotiations are still as healthy as a horse…

Blinding them like bats in the sunlight….

" Excuse me…. "

Hades stopped and smiled at the young man looking at _her _

" Would you care for more wine? " He asked

" Thank you… " _She_ answered

The young man smiled as he gallantly took _her_ hand and escorted _her _to the open bar…

* * *

><p>Mikan smiled as she saw the Soiree going as planned<p>

She double checked everything, and it seemed fine…no attacks from Hades…no nothing….

She grinned, she remembered she wanted to tease her big brother Tsubasa, since she knows that he harbours lots of love when it comes to the Soiree….he was always fond of this celebration….

But it seems that he's ignoring her since all she heard is his voicemail….sheesh…maybe their meeting with the Silverstone family is very important and they cannot even spare a call…

She was walking when she bumped into someone

" Sorry… " She muttered as she looked up

Mikan tried her best not to laugh when she saw Koko and Anna being chained to each other on the wrist

" What had gotten into the both of you? " She snickered

" Don't laugh! " Koko blushed " We have to do this, you know….so that none of us will be able to cheat again…. "

Mikan's expression suddenly went serious " That's what Sadiya told you? "

" Uh huh, so we really tried our best to be careful…. " Anna replied exasperated " And guess what? Sumire Shouda, Koko's ex suddenly showed up out of nowhere, lulled him to sleep and took him to some motel! It's a good thing that we took extra precautions, we asked some transmitter from Hotaru chan, thankfully, I had the instinct to know when he's not home yet, and when I noticed this, I started searching him using Hotaru chan's device, and thank goodness I found him just before he was raped by her! " She narrated which made Koko blush

He then coughed " After that, we decided to just chain ourselves to each other…at least for the rest of the Soiree…. Sadiya told us it wasn't necessary since Sumire was dead….but- "

" Who killed her? " Mikan asked in surprise

" I did… " Anna responded with rage " And you wouldn't believe what I found on her chest… "

" A symbol of Hades…. " Koko finished " I can't believe Anna had the strength to burn her body in the incinerator…. it made me think twice about her sweetness…."

Mikan looked at Anna in surprise but she just grinned smugly

She laughed inwardly, she's sure Koko will never have the balls to cheat on her ever again…

After all, who would've thought that the sweet and caring Anna can be this brutal and ruthless?

" Anyway, Mikan…what will you perform on the third day? Today is the introduction of the families, right? " Koko asked

" And don't forget the dance…. " Anna added

Mikan nodded " Yes…oh! " She exclaimed as she looked sideways " Excuse me, I need to meet someone, enjoy the food and drinks… " She said casually as she hurriedly passed them and went on the left side

" Otou san! " She called as she ran towards him….

The said man shifted his position to the opposite side when he heard his daughter's voice…

" Mikan… " He greeted in pleasure as his unusual and rare eyes sparkled in delight

Mikan fastened her pace and hurriedly embraced him

" I'm glad you're here….Otou san… " Mikan greeted as she tilted her head to look at him " Welcome home… "

Izumi smiled tenderly as he caressed his daughter's cheek " You've grown to be very beautiful, especially tonight, Mikan….I can't help but to be dazzled at you when I saw you and Natsume walking down the aisle earlier…"

" Thanks… "

" Really….you know, I felt like you and Natsume re-enacted the day when me and Yuka went down those stairs…. She looked really gorgeous….an exact copy of you, that I can't help but to be enchanted… "

Mikan smiled at her father, she knows he really misses her mom…

" Anyway, where's my future son in law? " He asked as he looked around

She followed her father's eyes and saw him talking with Ruka, Hayate, and Rui while drinking some wine

" I'll get him…. " She replied as she walked gracefully away and towards Natsume's direction

The 4 men stopped when they saw the lovely brunette standing in front of them

Hayate wolf whistled as he ran his gaze on Mikan " Rui, am I in heaven already? " He joked while Mikan rolled her eyes

Rui laughed " What he's saying is that, you look dazzling tonight, Mikan, and I agree with him… "

Mikan nodded in return as she looked at Natsume

" Otou san wants to meet you… " She said in her dead voice as she glanced at the others " Excuse us… "

She didn't wait for his reply as she hastily took his hand in hers and strode away from them

" I wonder what will be his impression of me…. " Natsume muttered

" You'll be fine, just act properly… " She deadpanned as she stopped at the center of the long rectangular tables….

At the center sat five men, three of them withered in age, yet looking strong in anyone's eyes, while the other two looked exactly alike and who are in their late 50's…

Mikan bowed gracefully in front of the distinguished looking men

" Gentlemen, allow me to introduce to you, our newest member of the family, one of the last descendants of the Igarashi family and the one you betrothed to me, Natsume Hyuuga… " She introduced

Natsume bowed instantly when he heard his name being mentioned….

" So this is Kaoru's son, eh? " Skyle mused as he looked at the raven haired lad " Please raise your heads, I want to see your faces… "

The two did as what they are told

" You look like the male version of your mother, Hyuuga san… " Rowa observed " You have her hair and her eyes…although I hope you didn't get her cunning personality… "He said as he laughed

Natsume smirked in confidence " I hope so too, it's a pleasure to meet the elders of the Yukihara family…. " He replied

Of course he _had to know_ them…any imbecile who don't know the existence of such powerful elders might be living in a cave….

" Pleasure's ours… Hyuuga san… " Leth replied as he took a sip of his special Sake

" You looked a whole lot different from the last time I saw you… " Izumi said as he looked at him " Seems like Mikan and Gosho san really did a good job in changing your image…. " He said as he smiled proudly at his daughter " I hope you'll do well in friendly duels, my boy, we males always love to perform those…. "

Natsume nodded in return " I will… "

" Oh, Izumi, shush it, the duels will commence tomorrow " Skyle scolded lightly " As of now, we are having the first day of Soiree….and everyone knows first days are meant for enjoyment… "

" My apologies, Skyle dono…." Izumi replied as he bowed

"Anyway, you two, please enjoy the night…all the couples are encouraged to enjoy every first night…. " Kazu said in finality as he dismissed them

" Thank you, Uncle…and see you later….gentlemen… " Mikan said graciously as she bowed again

" It's my honour to know and meet you, gentlemen… " Natsume said respectfully as he bowed…

He took Mikan's arm and interlocked it with his then they both disappeared in the crowd

" What do you think of him? " Kazu asked as he looked at the other men

" He and Mikan are meant for each other, no doubt about that…. " Leth answered as he swirled the glass of Sake on his hands

" I think so too… " Rowa agreed as he looked at Skyle

Skyle's face is as blank as ever but his silver eyes are haunted

" Skyle dono? " Kazu asked

" Well…...it depends… " He said suddenly as he gulped his Sake

" Don't you think he's good for my daughter, Skyle dono? " Izumi asked in bewilderment

" They looked good, and yes…they seemed to be meant for each other…but… " He sighed " My opinions are of no use…please don't bother me…. I think… I just drank to much Sake for the night…."

The other men just looked at each other in question but they let him go…afterall…Skyle Yukihara is a very worrisome type of man…maybe he's just thinking too much…

* * *

><p>After entertaining a lot of guests….Mikan's stomach grumbled<p>

Don't get her wrong, she, Natsume and her friends entertained a lot of guests…most of them are professionals…professional painter, doctors…actors…businessman…etc. who are interested in business limelights….

And we all know that persuading these individuals is like plucking teeth, you have to sweet talk them and use all your charm and willpower just to get to them and let them invest in your business….

She excused herself and went to the buffet table…

She took huge amounts of cake and muffins, followed by a box of her favourite howalon then strode to the garden to eat in peace…

She placed her food on the table and sat on one of the metallic chairs and breathed the cold night breeze…

She loved calm and quiet environment…for her…it makes her calm and she was able to think properly…

She looked at the sky as she munched her favourite howalon…

She let out a smile as she saw a shooting star….

" Beautiful…. " She said in daze as she watched the shooting star appear and disappear in an instant

" I agree… " Another voice spoke which made her alert and put herself on guard…

" You worry too much… Yukihara san… " A female voice spoke again as she walked out of the shadows

Mikan let her guard a bit when she saw a purple haired beauty walking towards her

" Aya hime…. " She greeted

The said hime smiled in return, but for some reason, Mikan felt the shivers that it vibrated on her spine…

" It's not a very good idea staying at a dark place like this, Mikan hime… " Aya said meaningfully " Especially for someone like you….you don't know the dangers that lurk beneath those lovely Cherry trees… " She finished

Mikan wanted to furrow her eyebrows…talk about yourself, girl!

" I find it soothing in here, Aya hime, peace and calm environment makes me relaxed… " She replied, concealing her irritation as much as she could

Aya smirked darkly " But….there will never be a peaceful environment in our lives…Mikan hime…war is what makes our heart beat for survival… " She pointed out

Mikan growled inwardly, why can't this bitch leave her alone?

" What are you implying? " She retorted mildly, she really doesn't like her words…it really scares her

In a flash, Aya then reached her palms to her and cupped her cheek

" It's too hard isn't it? " She whispered soothingly which send goosebumps to her skin " Kyoshiro's death is really hard to take….I know….he's an angel who died for all the wrong reasons…. "

Mikan dilated her hazel orbs and tried to release herself from her grip

Beads of sweat started to form on her forehead as she tried to wriggle herself away from her, Aya is a small girl…yet…she possess the strength of a strong man

" It's okay….sweetie… " Aya whispered, blowing cold currents on her ears which caused her to shudder " Kyoshiro loves you back….and he will return for you….just wait…"

She tried to compose herself, she will never allow herself to be manipulated by some strange girl…

Breathing hard, she put her arms on her shoulder, and pulled her with all her might which caused Aya to losen her grip from her

" Look, Aya hime… " Mikan started as she raised her chin proudly " My personal issues is of no concern to you, I didn't know where you got this crazy notions that turned you into a bat shit crazy princess….but let me tell you one thing… " She stated coldly " Please don't disrespect my brother like that, he might be a son out of wedlock but he's still a part of our family…." She defended as she took her plate and candy box and walked away

But before she can get away from her, Aya spoke

" Don't be so sure about that…Mikan hime…. "

Mikan stopped walking

" With technology…everything is possible…. "

She clenched her fists…

" I beg to disagree…. " A cold voice spoke

Both women looked up to see the great Hotaru Imai walking towards them

She glanced at the purple haired woman then looked at Mikan's blank face…

If she were another person, she would've dismissed it and assume that everything is fine…

But she's not…

She's Mikan's bestfriend…

And she knows her more than anyone else in the world….

The moment she looked at Mikan, she can see the uncertainty and fear marring her blank face

She reverted her eyes back to the purple haired hime who was smiling menacingly at them…

She felt her eyes twitch as she looked at her, she didn't like her aura…fact is, she's starting to get uncomfortable with her presence…

Hotaru cleared her throat " On the contrary, technology can be dangerous, especially if it falls on the wrong hands…. the aim of technology is to make life easier…not to fulfill impossible fantasies … "

Aya snickered " But technology is there to be discovered, and to be used in it's full potential, Hotaru hime….that is why research are conducted in every study… "

" I heard that most of the research nowadays are done to save lives... if that's the case, wouldn't it be also possible to _revive the dead to life_? I'm sure Frankenstein stories ring a bell to you, and he went back to life because of reasearch and applied technology..." She insisted further

Hotaru narrowed her eyes " This topic is getting more and more eerie to me, Aya hime, why don't you just take a walk to wipe those monsters that are filling your head up? If you are a bit sensitive, you must've noticed that you just disturbed my friend's relaxation time….she just entertained some important people…please have the heart to leave her alone so she might enjoy her free time…. " She commanded firmly

Aya stopped sniggering and glared icily at Hotaru then silently walked away from them…

After making sure she's gone, Hotaru went to Mikan

" What did she tell you? " She demanded

Mikan bit her lip " About Kyoshiro… "

Hotaru gritted her teeth " She seemed to be an effective gossip queen bee…catching sensitive information like that… "

" She said that Kyoshiro…._will come back to me_… " She whispered

Hotaru's mouth flung open for a second, then it closed

" And you believe that? " She exclaimed, shocked

Mikan shook her head " No….but… "

" Mikan… " Hotaru demanded as she clashed her lavender orbs on her hazel ones " Kyoshiro is _dead_…and no one will ever revive him… "

" But what about Seiki- "

" That's not Seiki… " Hotaru interrupted " That's a monster….the real Seiki is dead…technology might've revived his body but it's not him… " Hotaru stated truthfully " Don't let her get to your skin, Mikan…she's just bluffing… "

Mikan breathed " Yeah…you're right… "

But for some reason…...her mind is still doubtful of the truth…

" Come on… " Hotaru invited " Let's go and throw that food on the garbage bin, I knew you lost your appetite… "

Mikan nodded and threw her food on the nearest trash bin, holding Hotaru's hands in hers, they both walked inside, just in time for the dance…...

" Hey...Hotaru... "

" What? "

" Thanks... "

" No problem, baka... "

" Ladies and gentlemen! " Rui spoke as he looked at the vast crowd from the stage " The night is not getting any younger…so before we hit the sacks….let us do the tradition that we love to do every first night…. " He said excitedly to the crowd's delight

" The Evening Lovers Dance! " Rui announced to the crowd's excitement

" Okay…I know you're all excited….but let me tell some instructions… " Rui instructed as he looked at all of them while waving a dark light cloth in their eyes " Each lady who will enter the Stardome _must_ put a blindfold on…. " He started as he waived the dark cloth again " Then, she will enter the Stardome hall, where a line of seven male candidates are waiting, including her fiancé…"

The ladies giggled excitedly

" Trial and error is only natural in this dance…maximum number of males that you can choose is three…. " He started " So you have to choose carefully… make sure that your fiancé is included in those three lucky candidates… however, if you felt that you found your fiance at the first choice, then you may continue to dance with him until the time ends…"

" The aim of this dance is to test how much you know your partner…how you can distinguish him from the rest using your other senses….what makes his presence and aura different from the others….and measures your loyalty and trust to each other…. "

" Now…after the third dance…the blindfold will then be removed by the last candidate and the upper dome will be opened to reveal the bright stars in the sky, making the hall's atmosphere more romantic…"

" If you got your fiancé…then that means…you definitely and intimately know each other with just their mere presence, but if it's not you're fiancé or the man you like, don't be offended, it only means that you have to improve and strengthen your relationship even more… "

"As we all know in this dance….the last candidate will also earn a kiss from the lady who he shared the dance with….please note, this is a romantic and friendly dance…violent acts out of jealousy or other things or other reasons are forbidden…if you do such acts, we're going to disqualify you and we will never let you attend the rest of the Soiree… "

" As for the male candidates, I advise you to take grip and brace yourselves, prepare to listen to the name that will be called, then hurry up towards the Stardome if you are interested in the said lady, remember, only seven males are allowed, first come first candidate, so you better knock those thighs and run for your lives towards the enchanting hall… " Rui finished

The audience clapped and Hayate came to the stage with a box

" Now…for the first candidate…. " Rui exclaimed as he put his hand inside the box then raised a piece of paper " The first lady who will enter the Stardome hall…is…"

" Hotaru Imai! " Rui shouted

" Whoa….you're the first candidate for the evening lover's dance… " Mikan mused

" Whatever… " Hotaru replied as she walked towards the stage while a mass of males ran like hell towards the Stardome hall

Hayate then put the blindfold on her…she was then twirled three times…then he guided her towards the stairs and through the entrance of the Stardome hall

" By the way, the hall is equipped by the latest modern night vision cameras so we can watch the dance…however…the plasma screen that will be going down any second now was set to it's brightest phase for clear image viewing…so you don't have to rush yourselves to go to the front just to see a clear view… " Rui added as he sat on the soft couch placed beside on the edge of the stage

A large plasma screen suddenly dropped from above the ceiling, letting the audience watch the happenings in the hall

The audience watched in awe as Hotaru walked and snatched Ruka from the middle and they began to dance…

" Whoa… "

" She sure knows her man… "

" Of course…it's the great Hotaru Imai… "

The audience murmured some more, then watched the couple dance…

Hotaru didn't choose another one as she danced with Ruka for the rest of the time…

The audience jeered and howled as Ruka took her blindfold off and kissed her on the lips as the Stardome was opened above and they danced under the stars…

" Kyaa! "

" So romantic! "

" Hell yeah! "

" I wish I could find my man too! "

After that….the couple went out of the Stardome holding each other's hands…

Countless names where called after that, with the exemption of Anna and Koko since they were both chained to each other that Rui was left with no choice but to let them dance with each other….

Natsume tapped his foot impatiently, he was waiting for Mikan's name of course, ignoring the sly looks that the women gave him….urging him to ran inside the Stardome hopefully to be chosen by them…as if that will happen…

After seemed like an eternity….he heard Mikan's name…

He furrowed his eyebrows as he saw the countless men who ran towards the hall…as if they can outrun him….

Flitting through his way and passing a sea of contenders, he easily came in the hall without breaking any sweat…

He looked around….the hall is dark…very dark…but he can make an outline of the place, it was a huge round platform…designed with golden sun and moon drawn to look like that of an eccentric design….

As he looked above, he saw a gigantic round sphere which looked like a cover to the platform….he guessed that the stars will appear above the moment the sphere opens at the last dance…

He was a bit nervous, it's not that he doesn't believe in Mikan's capability to chose….she has a strong sense…as keen as an animal…but…he needs to be prepared too…if push comes to shove to the last candidate…he will do all means to kick out any men who will be within her grasp…

Because he wanted to be the one who will claim her lips…

No one but him…

He continued to walk, only to see a line of seven seats stationed to the side…

As he neared to the seats….he saw an outline of a young man…

He was as tall as he is, but other than that….he can't make any outline of his appearance…

He sat beside him, he felt him looking at him, but him being him shrugged it off

He also ignored the cold air that he gives away...

Another five went inside…and he can tell that they are panting….

Idiots…

He sat there quietly as he waited for _his_ Mikan

Mikan's POV:

I went inside and walked casually at the center…...

To be honest…I can easily spot Natsume….he's the only one with the fiery aura and the only one who posses a fierce determination…. he's like a fire….his presence hotter than any flame and his soul pierced with burning passion….

I was about to walk towards him when something….no someone's aura stopped me…

It's cold….yet warm….and calm….and determined yet gentle….like an unpredictable water….

The same presence that I have known for years….

Suddenly I felt my hairs stood on my neck….it can't be!

I don't believe it….

But my senses and female intuition can't be mistaken! I've trusted that for years and it never wavered….

It's impossible!

The only one….the only person that could possess such aura… the only person that can be compared to the blue yet dangerous waves….

Oh my God!

It's….

My brother….my supposed to be _dead_ brother…..

It's….

None other than….

_Kyoshiro…._

What is going on in here!

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

Please review!

Gotcha there, didn't I?

Is Kyoshiro and Hades one?

Well, my lovelies, the answer to that question will be revealed in the later chapters, so stay tuned!

Thank you for all your constructive criticisms….I really appreciated them :D

I love you all! 33333


	27. Chapter 27

Ljubazna Osoba

Chapter 25. 2: _The Second Gift_

Mikan's POV:

"What is going on here! "

I just stood frozen on the smooth floor, like a statue…

I can't think, I can't concentrate, and I don't know what to do!

Is this what that Aya bitch was telling me?

Did she revive my long lost dead brother?

But how?

I wanted to reach my hand to him, I wanted to haul him in my arms and tell him how much I missed him…

"_He's not the same one, Mikan… "_

I stopped the moment I remembered Hotaru's words.

But…why did he come back for me just now? Why did he make me wait for so long if he's going to be brought to life?

I felt my heart and my mind getting confused, what are they trying to pull here?

Is he a part of the Hades?

Are they trying to fool me? To fool all of us?

I just stayed there, in the middle, abashed.

I don't know how long it took, but my state of daze was interrupted by a tug on my hand.

I turned my head to the one sitting beside Kyoshiro, the fierce, determined and brave soul…

My fiancé, the man who showed me how much he loves me through his actions, the one who stayed with me through the rough times…

Natsume Hyuuga

I felt my body lightly crashing through his chest, and my feet moving more towards the center of the dancefloor.

I shuddered when I felt his hot breath whispering on my ear.

"What's the matter? " He asked.

I didn't answer him back, I just bit my lips.

I heard him sigh.

"Look, at least answer my questions, I'm not a mind reader like Koko, and I wouldn't know what you're thinking not unless you tell me what's going on! " He said exasperated.

I gulped, I know I'm being unfair, but I'm not the type to tell my feelings to anyone out of the blue! I can't do that!

Or…

Is it because, I locked all my feelings forever?

It may be true, I learned to lock all my love deep within my heart, I tired to hold it with all my might, not showing it or showering it to anyone for fear that I might get hurt again…

But this time, it feels different.

I wanted to tell my feelings to him, I wanted to tell it to him so badly. I want him to know a part of me since he shared a part of himself to me too…

But, I felt my heart hesitating, and I always believe in my guts and intuition when it comes to making a move.

"Mikan? " I heard him ask, but I ignored him.

Will I believe? Will I share a part of me to him? Even if I know that I will kill him in the future because of my selfishness?

Will I?

My heart started to clamour, and it started to beat wildly…

_No, it's not excitement, it's not happiness…_

_It's not love…_

My instincts started to kick in, now I know what it's trying to tell me…

_FEAR…_

For what?

I clutched his kimono tighter, even if I can't see myself, I knew my body is shaking and my lips starting to get pale.

I really don't like this feeling at all!

My brain started to function then, injecting more stress to my dilemma…

Is this what my dreams are telling me?

I felt my heart palpitate faster as I realized the truth behind my dreams, it was so fast that I started to have dyspnea. ( difficulty of breathing )

I gulped some air, my God! I'm starting to get dizzy.

"Mikan? " Natsume asked, worried and alarmed at the same time.

I didn't know what happened next as I felt my vision dim…and my body falling down on the floor.

End of POV

The lights of the Stardome hall instantly flickered which caused Natsume to twitch his eyes.

"What the hell happened, Hyuuga? " Hotaru interrogated as she ran towards him.

"I don't know, she just started to shake involuntarily in my arms and she looked like she's really scared. " He explained as he stood up carrying Mikan in his arms.

"Mikan will never be like this unless she is extremely afraid… " Hotaru said matter of fact as she looked at Natsume.

"She does? " Natsume asked.

"In extremes, yes, did you notice anything unusual earlier? " She asked him back as she followed him outside.

"I don't know, the moment she reached the seats she just stood frozen in place, like she saw some ghost beside me. " He replied

"On your left side or your right side? "

"On my left "

"Don't be silly, Hyuuga, no one was sitting on your left " She deadpanned.

He looked at her shocked. "Don't joke with me, Imai, everyone in that hall saw that I have someone sitting on my left. " He shot back at her.

"No, no one, I was keeping tabs on the plasma screen for the whole time, and you're the first one to be in there. "

Natsume looked at her, confused "Why is that? Are you telling me that the one who sat beside me is a ghost? " He reasoned.

"I don't know, all I saw is you and the other three candidates, fact is, we were surprised since we only saw the four of you when it should be five. "

"I'm not lying, Imai, someone is sitting beside my left, you can even ask Mikan if you don't want to believe me. "

"What does his aura feel? "

"Hmm…cold, gentle, yet dangerous, well, I don't know if it's my imagination, but I think I smelt some soil. "

Hotaru stopped and blinked at him "Like the aura of water and sand? "

"Yeah, like that. "

"Shit… " She cursed "So he was alive too, no wonder Mikan started to get scared out of her wits. "

"Imai, what the hell are you spouting at? "

"Shut up, Hyuuga, just bring Mikan back home, it's better if she just rests for now. "

He suddenly bent his head "Is it… is it Kyoshiro? " He asked.

Hotaru didn't respond for a second, then she nodded.

He gritted his teeth, so that's why…

"Seems like Hades found his body too… " She paused.

"To hell with his body! Why did Hades have to revive that moron? " He said in rage.

"To get to Mikan, of course, everyone in the mafia world knows that he's her greatest weakness. "

"Darn it. "

"Hyuuga… "

Natsume suddenly looked at her.

"Take care of her, and yourself too, or else, she will slip under your fingers " She warned as she walked away.

He tightened his hold on her body.

"Yes… yes I will " He vowed.

* * *

><p>Tak…tak…tak…<p>

"Seems like you scared her to death." Shona said out of nowhere.

The said person took out his mask revealing dark blue sapphire eyes and his signature bluish hair.

"I hope you didn't give her a heart attack with your sudden appearance " Shona smiled at him " _Kyoshiro._ " She purred enunciating each syllable.

Kyoshiro smiled as he twirled his mask on his index finger "No, not yet, what I'm doing is just the beginning, or what they call…teasers. " He said as he stopped twirling his mask, threw it lightly in the air and watched it land on his palm "I wanted to take her to dance with me earlier, but that Hyuuga bastard took advantage of her dazed state and took her hands before she got to me. " He explained as he closed his palm in an instant causing his mask to crush into pieces. "I hate him! He stole my place and the heart of the woman I love! " He cursed. "Damn it, why didn't he just land in the mental hospital after that violent night! How can he still show his face in the public after he was being robbed of his dignity! Worst, he became Mikan's fiancé! Didn't he have any shame at all! "

"Well, he's a Yakuza too. "

"Yeah, he's the descendant of that sick Igarashi family, no wonder he escaped the psychiatric unit, dealing with unusual diseases was already in their blood. " He shot back sarcastically.

Shona walked towards him and smirked evilly. "But if you think about it, him being a prostitute gives us an advantage. "

"How? "

Shona tapped her index finger on her chin. "Well, since he's slut, that means he has low tolerance level when it comes to his raging hormones… "

"And? "

" That means, he will never be able to say _no _to a very attractive woman, such as _you_… " She emphasized.

" Wait…don't tell me… "

Shona smirked widened. " All you have to do is invite him to your bedchamber, seduce him, have sex with him and let Mikan see the both of you, and she will be crushed, seeing that she's already getting close to Hyuuga, I'm sure you've noticed that awhile ago. "

" I know, and it'll be just a matter of time before she opens her heart to him. "

" Exactly, which is why, you have to move _first. "_

Kyoshiro leaned on the trunk of a Cherry blossom tree. "I got your point, but why can't I just seduce Mikan? If I got her pregnant with my child, then she won't be able to say _no_ to me. "

"I doubt if you could rape her, she's still your half sister, the one that grew on you, you love her to much to do that. " Shona replied shaking her head. "Aside from that, consider the trauma that you gave her just now, if you're going to coerce her into your situation, that'll take time, and time is our enemy when it comes to executing our plans, so it's better if we took in Hyuuga first, then worry about the particulars later. "

Kyoshiro nodded "You're right. " He said as he smiled at Shona "Thanks. "

"By the way, we caught a rat sniveling while we're doing our plans. " She informed blankly as she took someone from behind the tree and threw it on the floor.

Kyoshiro smirked as he looked at the sniveling rat. "This one's a hard rat to boot, why hello there, Gosho san! Nice seeing you in this Soiree. " He greeted as he crouched on the grass to look at him.

Gosho glared at him, his black eyes furious and shocked and he expressed his distaste on him by grinding his teeth in between his taped mouth.

"I'm amazed you caught him, Shona, Gosho san is one of the most talented man in the Yakuza family! " He whistled at her.

Shona pursed her lips. "It wasn't easy, he blew three fourths of our total troops. "

"Oh, I see… " He said as he looked at him, giggling. "You know, Sensei, that's not a very good idea, snooping like that, don't you know it's bad manners to eavesdrop? " He taunted and his smile became scary.

"Now you just ventured on the wrong side of me. " He announced as he stood up and took his blazer and tossed it on the side.

Gosho creased his forehead as he watched Kyoshiro took his clothes one by one.

His black orbs widen when Kyoshiro raised his arms to the sky, his hands curved to look like a claw.

In an instant, his body started to form a slight zigzag curve, then it blurred for a second.

The next thing happened caused Gosho to lose all the colour of his face.

Kyoshiro's body started to become paler and softer, then his flat chest bulged outside, evidently forming a breast, then his six pack abs diminished one by one revealing a soft flat tummy, and his legs started to become round and luscious.

His penis started to shorten and disappear, then it become hazy for a second then molded into a vagina.

His hair started to grow and change in colour, from it's midnight colour to a purple hue, then it was followed by him developing curves and his shoulder become smaller.

In a few minutes, he transformed into a dazzling young woman, specifically, a woman that was enlisted as one of their guest…

Aya Tsukihime.

Aya smiled in delight as she took Gosho san's worn and roped up body and raised it to reach her level.

"Surprising isn't it? " She exclaimed happily, taking pleasure in his horrified state "I can morph into a man and a woman. " She sneered as she spat on his face.

She watched as her saliva flowed on the side of his cheek.

"I never liked you, you know… " She spat in disgust. "You're so strict and so annoying that it drove me like hell, it's a good thing I'm still a sweetheart back then, or else, I might've killed you. "

She grinned nastily as she threw him on the ground, letting his back hit the trunk of the tree.

She watched in enjoyment as she saw his blood tainting the tree.

"I heard you didn't have a lover before… " She started as she went near him, and pushed him hardly on the hard, piercing trunk again. "Since I'm horny right now, I can use you, afterall, old men are better sex slaves than younger men, you're more experienced, or so they say. " She said as she straddled on his lap, ripped his kimono and gave him a hand job.

Gosho started to sweat heavily with her ministrations.

Aya smiled as she looked at Shona and her goons.

She nodded in understanding then went near Gosho followed by their troops.

They held Gosho's arms and legs, clamping his body securely while Aya stood up and took a dagger on her hand.

She laughed as she raised the dagger in the air "It's time for a rough, barbaric love making, Gosho san, so be prepared! I'll pleasure you until you die! " She thundered as she licked his nipple "For an old man, you sure have a hot body, not bad at all. " She purred as she bit his nipple, hard.

She went to the other and did the same.

She smiled in satisfaction as she saw his nipples swelling and bleeding.

Gosho just clenched his fist in disgust.

She swooped down again, licking his tummy down to his manhood, then opened his mouth and sucked it.

Afterwards, she lifted herself, then inserted his cock inside her, and moved herself upwards and downwards.

Then, she fingered his anus, which caused him to squirm.

After a couple of digs, she sat up and reached one her scattered clothes and rummaged something.

"Now, this is where the funs starts. " She giggled as she took a dagger from her former male clothes. "I always wondered what the appearance of the penis inside, I've always wanted to know… " She said as she began to position her dagger on the tanned flesh, then started to peel the skin of his penis like a banana.

The Hades grouped watched in amusement as they heard Gosho's muffled screams and his silent cries.

Aya was evidently enjoying his misery, seeing the gush of blood burst everytime she peeled the skin of his private part.

"Eww…It's gross… " Aya exclaimed as she saw the inside flesh of her toy. "Eurgh! I don't like the appearance, it's too pale, I think I should just cut it of! Uhh… what do they call it, vasectomy or castration? Doesn't matter…the point is, I don't like it anymore, so I'll cut it off! " She screamed manically as she raised the dagger upwards and cut the poor organ mercilessly, since it's a dagger, it took some time to cut every part of his manhood. ( Oh my gosh, I can imagine the pain he's in right know, sorry, Gosho san… )

Gosho started to wriggle harshly from the tight grip of his body, but no matter how he tried, he can't get away from the torture that he's in right now.

Aya sliced his part like slicing meat, not minding the blood splattering on her face.

Gosho let out a muffled cry as he saw his male part dropped on the ground and blood started to pump viciously on his lower torso.

"Ahahaha! Now it's fun! " Aya giggled as she put her bloodied hands on his face, then licked the other bloodied hand. "Your blood taste like dirt. " She scoffed as she put the dagger to trace his jaw down to his abdomen, leaving a deep red line.

Gosho moved his head from different directions, and for the first time in his years of self control, he let out his first batch of tears.

She smiled evilly again when she reached his abdomen, without a word, she stabbed his abdomen continuously like stabbing a doll, ignoring the blood that splashed on her and his scornful expression.

When she saw his intestines, she dug her dagger inside and cut the end of it, then, took his intestines and pulled it out of his abdomen into the open air.

The duct tape on his mouth started to darken with blood.

After letting his intestines free, she then went swiftly to his chest.

With raging eyes, she lifted her dagger and stabbed him straight on his heart!

The duct tape on his mouth suddenly shot up by force, followed by the fountain of blood.

He struggled to move for a minute, but Shona and her goons dropped him on the messy ground, he moved his arms and his legs once, then he never moved again.

He's dead…

Aya smiled "Now, the _second gift_ is done! All we need to do is wrap it up and give it tomorrow! " She announced as the others laughed.

They laughed in front of the dead, distorted body, relishing his death as if it was some kind of entertainment.

They stopped laughing after that, then, the ninjas took the body and hauled it like a pig who will be roasted.

"Take him up and wrap him nicely boys! " Aya reminded them.

They nodded and disappeared in the darkness.

"Here, Aya hime, take this. " Shona said tenderly as she wrapped her bloodied form in a kimono.

"Thanks, let's go, Shona, killing him is so tiring… " She complained.

"Well, that's how it is, anyway, you should take a bath, you need to look lovely for tomorrow. "

"Ah, yes, because tomorrow, there will be a deadly sight to see! " She squealed happily as she took Shona's hands and disappeared in the darkness together.

* * *

><p>Half an hour after the Hades group vanished, a woman's silhouette started to emerge on the said garden, her white dress flowing in the cold nightly breeze.<p>

As the moon rose high, the owner of the silhouette was then revealed, she has black hair and fuscia orbs.

It was none other than Sadiya Vidame, the fortune teller of the syndicate world.

Sadiya stopped as she reached the bloodied trunk, she reached it tenderly and her eyes started to become glassy.

" So…he's the _second gift_… " She croaked

She lowered her lids, she should get used to it by now, she'd been in the mafia's den for such a long time, bloodlust is something that she should get used to by this time, it shouldn't bother her that much.

But…

She can't help but to feel helpless, she really wanted to meddle in their affairs, she really wanted to prevent this horrendous killing, she really wanted to stop all of this.

However…

As one of the trusted future adversaries, she is forbidden to do so, and she will never be allowed to tell anything, all she's permitted to do was to give signs and warnings.

In other words, she's only granted to watch destiny as it unfolds in front of her eyes.

Being stagnant as the events pass, not doing anything to prevent it, nor doing anything to resolve it.

Just silently watch…

She felt her tears started flowing, she had been a witness to it all…the murders, the massacre, the violence. It's frustrating and scary, but she can't do anything about it.

That is, afterall her destiny.

She felt her knees wobble and found herself slumping on the bloodied grass.

Later on, the Hades group will come and clean this mess, making it look like nothing happened in this tree.

She really felt bad for Gosho san, he deserved to die with dignity, but the Hades group robbed him off that right, they let him die without honour, and his body tainted with impurity.

She shifted her position to a crouching one, then closed her eyes.

" Rest in peace…Gosho san… " She prayed silently

* * *

><p>Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!<p>

Natsume suddenly bolted awake at the sound of Mikan's alarm clock, gosh, what a weird waking up system.

He sat up from his seat, he had stayed with Mikan for the rest of the night, but try as he might, he can't help falling asleep as well, he's too tired from yesterday.

He looked at Mikan's bed, she's still asleep in her bed.

He still saw the same scenario last night, her eyelashes shaking and her lips quivering, like something haunted her.

He wanted to help her, but he can't think of anything, not when she doesn't say anything to him.

"Good morning, Natsume sama… "

He stopped looking at her and turned his head to look at Narumi. "Yes? "

"Izumi dono wants you to come to the Soiree as a representative on behalf of Mikan sama. Since she's still not in good state as of now and you are needed since it's the day of the friendly duels."

"I understand. " He replied as he shifted behind, leaned on Mikan's head and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back as soon as I can, Mikan. " He whispered as he walked out of her door.

"Take care of her, okay, Narumi? "

"Of course, Natsume sama. "

* * *

><p>"How is Mikan doing? " Izumi asked the moment he saw Natsume enter the Soiree halls.<p>

"She's still asleep. " Natsume answered shortly.

"Is she still scared? " He pointed as he drank his tea.

Natsume looked back at his future father in law in surprise, how the hell did he know that? He didn't even see her this morning! Not to mention he's not in the mansion for the whole night.

"Fatherly instincts. " Izumi answered as if reading his mind. "If you became a father, you'll understand. " He said as he sat down "The friendly duels will commence after the big gift is unveiled." He explained.

"Big gift? "

"Yes…it's a tradition, a giant gift is always unveiled at the start of friendly duels. "

"I see… what does it usually contain? "

"Depends, sometimes it's a big cake, sometimes a set of rice for the year, or a bunch of rare fruits, that is the prize for the winner of the friendly duels. "

"Oh… "

"On the third day, is the extension of friendly duels, as you know, we males always push ourselves to the extreme, and you cannot say no if another challenge is issued on you again. "

"Okay. "

"Then on the fourth day, it's the musical day, all of us will sit down and listen to wonderful music throughout the day. It's a good stress reliever, you shouldn't miss it. "

"On the fifth day, that is when we're admitting entertainment shows, like circus performers, dancers or theatrical plays, sometimes we go to exhibits too. "

Natsume just nodded.

"The sixth day is usually the last day, it's the awards event where trophies of some sort where given, kind of Oscar's in Hollywood, that is, to appreciate all people who did their best and gave everything they got for the sake of the clan, it's an exhilarating experience. Then it will be followed by the midnight dance. "

"On the seventh day, Sunday is the day where we express our thanks to Kami sama, it's a sacred day for us, and most Yakuza families give thanks to him privately, as such, most of them will leave the Soiree halls early in the morning and go home. "

"That's why the sixth day is the last day? "

"Yes, it's the last day for us to be together in the annual event. "

"I see… "

"The Yukihara family is usually the winner of the friendly duels. " Izumi said proudly causing Natsume to cringe.

"I'm not expecting you to win all of them, I just wanted you to give your best shot. " Izumi reasoned as he chuckled on Natsume's expression. "My sons give their best in every duels, and they did really great, they challenged boys that are older than them, and they won against all odds. " He narrated as he continued to drink his tea. "Rei is usually the one going out of this duels with flying colours, but Tsubasa and Yoichi had the chance as well. " He smiled as he put his tea back on the table. "They always do their best, no matter what, they never give up, and will do everything to get through their goals. "

Natsume looked at him, he sensed that he has something to tell him, and he was never wrong when it comes to his assumptions.

"Eversince my wife died, all my children never expressed their feelings anymore, they kept it closed, and they never bothered telling me anything, mainly because I'm too strict with them. " He said sadly. "They're never the type to say anything, and they'll never answer questions that they don't want to answer. "

"You got that right. "

"But remember this, if they don't talk to you for a few days or if they do avoid you for the next day or two, it means that something bothers them or that you did something wrong. "

"For real? "

Izumi nodded. "I know so, because my wife is like that, they all got that from her. "

"Ah… "

"Anyway, enough about that, I just thought I need to tell you some details, since I know they won't voice out anything to you, you shouldn't force them, forcing them is a bad idea, they will rebel more to you if you do that. "

Natsume just nodded in return.

"So, shall we go? By now I'm sure the second gift is already present in the main hall. " Izumi said as he stood up and looked at him. "Come on, motivation is the biggest drive force if you want to win. "

Natsume smirked as he followed his father in law towards the main hall.

* * *

><p>"Good day, Gentlemen! " Rui's voice boomed in the main hall, signaling the sign of the event.<p>

"For today, we will have our traditional friendly duels! "

Howls and cheers ignited in the hall.

"Now, now, before you all go out of control, our elders wrote a set of rules before the start of the duel, as you all know, we tend to push ourselves over the limit, thus causing us to be susceptible to a lot of hospital worthy injuries, as much as we wanted to show off in front of our own kinsmen, we have to face the fact, that it's not a good thing at all. "

The audience went silent.

"Don't worry gentlemen, there are only three rules in this friendly duel, and let tell it you right now. The first rule: Never ever cause injury to your opponent, don't think that this won't be noticed, there are cameras everywhere, where we can see any _planned accidental_ moves, if we see someone who does it, then sorry to say, the winner is the one you _accidentally_ injured."

"Second rule, no usage of extra weapons. As much as we learned the value of preparedness in dire situation, we advise you not to apply that attitude in today's duels, we're going to check up on you before you enter the duel room one by one, we're going to strip off any extra weapons that you have if ever we saw one. So there's no escape. "

"Third rule, we're going to stop any duel if we see that it's getting too far, if that happens, we have no choice but to deliberate that both of you lost in the competition, and there's no rematch in between you and your opponent anymore. "

"I hope we're clear about the rules! Now, we're going to our favourite part of the day. " Rui said giggling "The big motivational gift! " He hooted as he and Hayate pushed a large gift in front "Are you ready! " Rui asked.

"Yes! " The audience screamed in delight.

"Alright! Drum roll please! " Rui exclaimed as he jumped upwards to where the big red bow was located.

( Drum roll )

"Eww…what's that smell? " Rui whispered as he started untying the bow.

As he was untying the last knot, the stench became stronger that it reached the audience.

"What the hell is that? " The audience murmured.

Curious, Rui released the last knot and jumped away, letting the big box open in different directions.

Instantly, the gift revealed it's nasty present.

The audience stood stupefied, and shocked to their bones.

Inside is Gosho, his body torn and were filled with deep cuts and was painted with his own blood.

He sat there, his head bent lifelessly, what horrified them the most is his manhood, it was missing, and only covered with dried reddish black blood.

As they scanned him further, they saw that his intestines are missing as well and the other organs in his body we're obviously scattered inside his abdomen, like someone stabbed his tummy and snatched his intestines, leaving the other parts in a terrible mess.

Their eyes traveled upwards, and they saw his bloodied chest, his heart is missing too.

The audience stood there speechless, no one said a word.

Eerie silence followed after that, the only noise that can be heard is the flowing of tap water.

From behind, Skyle Yukihara coughed to break the tension.

"Gentlemen… " He started as he sighed. "I think we should cancel this event…for today, Gosho san is dead, and we should honour his death at least, because as we can see…he died in a horrible manner. " He stated.

The audience just nodded, he's right, no one will be in the mood to fight.

Afterall, who would be energetic to do a friendly duel when all of them saw that their dear beloved Sensei just died? And not just any normal death, it was very undignified! Tying him mercilessly, molesting him, and took some of his body parts, it wasn't a very nice death. To top it off, no one even saw any signs of his forthcoming death!

How cruel of them…

"Please take him out in there and wash his body properly, sew his skin back and dress him decently, we're going to held a burial in his honour. " Zaibatsu Imai instructed the servants which hurriedly towards Gosho san.

The audience suddenly murmured.

"What happened? "

"Gosho san's death was so brutal. "

"Do you think it's the Hades group? "

"Who else? They're the only one's twisted enough to do something like this! "

"But I don't understand, how can he die without us knowing? I mean, every place have cameras. "

"This is bad. "

"Kami sama, I swear if you let me live until the Soiree finishes, I'll be the most generous person in the world! "

"Stop it! "

"All of you, check the cameras right now! " Hotaru thundered that cowered their servants and ran to their post.

Zaibatsu bowed in front of the audience "I apologize for what happened gentlemen, I'll take full responsibility for this. " He vowed sincerely.

"Imai dono, please don't blame yourself, everyone knows that the Hades group houses lots of talents as the other Yakuza clans. " Rowa replied.

"I'm so very sorry. " Zaibatsu apologized again.

"It's alright, please raise your head, Zaibatsu. " Zen Imai, the leader of the elders in the Imai family commanded .

"I think we should increase our security, watch our backs like we're on a mission, we don't know who will be the next victim. " He added which caused the audience to agree.

"As of now, the duels will be postponed until the next day, we're going to mourn the death of the most talented and beloved mentor of our clan for today, please dress up in your funeral garbs for later on, we're going to bury him later. " Leth instructed.

Everyone felt the enthusiastic air faded away in a snap, instead of the friendly atmosphere that they should celebrate now, all that left is shock, fear, and tears.

The question is, who will be the next victim of the cunning, unpredictable and bloodthirsty Hades group?

No one spoke a word as they watched Gosho's body being carried away towards the morgue.

* * *

><p>"You've got to be kidding me! " Mikan screamed outrageously at Natsume.<p>

"Tone your voice down, woman! " Natsume screamed back at her. "Look, all of us didn't have a clue of what happened, we only knew that he's dead when the big gift was opened! "

Mikan then sat up and breathed deeply. "It's impossible, Gosho san will never die like that, he's a strong man, he won't be beaten that easily. " She muttered.

Natsume sighed. "I know what you mean, but none of us didn't know what happened, even the cameras didn't get it, so it's hard to find any evidence as to who did this to him. "

"Why do we even have to find evidence? It's only natural that the one who did this was the Hades group! "

"We know that, but we don't know where they are. "

Mikan sat there helplessly and looked above.

Gosho san had been a very good mentor to all of them, if not for him, they will be all ignorant in the ways of swordsmanship.

Sure, he's strict, and he wanted everything to be perfect, but he was nice, and all they all benefited in his teachings afterall this time.

Unknwingly, her eyes started to glisten with tears, she loved and respected Gosho san like a father figure, and she's sure that's what the others we're also thinking, and it's deeply saddening that one of the most talented person in their family suddenly died, and in a not so honourable way.

"I understand… " Mikan uttered, keeping her face tilted above. "I'll just prepare for the funeral later, thank you for telling me. "

Natsume just nodded in return, Gosho san's death was also hard for him, he had been hard, but he learned a lot from him.

"I'll wait for you downstairs. " He replied as he went out of her room.

* * *

><p>Skyle watched as the huge bonfire reached the skies.<p>

"I'm sorry about Gosho san… " A soft alluring voice spoke.

Skyle whirled his head only to see Sadiya walking towards him.

He smiled sadly "It must be hard for you, Sadiya, especially since you can see the forthcoming events, and you cannot do anything about it. "

"The same goes for you, Skyle dono. " Sadiya pointed out as she crouched on the grass and looked at the huge elegantly arranged bonfire with him.

Skyle halfsmiled. "It's too bad, isn't it? "

Sadiya just nodded. "It's just the start though. There will be more _coming_. "

He nodded. "So Kyoshiro had been alive all this time. "

She smirked at him. "We know that he is, for a long time, fact is, I felt bad for Mikan, but I'm not allowed to tell anything to her, and now, she's confused. "

"She'll get through it, I'm sure of it. "

She smiled. "And it seems that there will be a threat to you as well, aren't you even worried? " She asked.

He just looked above. "I have lived a long life now, I think I will be ready to face Kami sama in there, I'm going to put my faith in the young generation, they are wise enough to lead the families. "

"Do the other elders know about this? "

"I think so, but like me, I think they already accepted their fate as much as I do, besides, we can't avoid it, it's destiny, we can try to ran away from it temporarily, but we can never escape from it's clutches. "

Sadiya nodded gravelly. "Have a safe journey… "

"Thanks. "

* * *

><p>The Yakuza clan watched as the Shinto priestess blessed Gosho's body on the platform, then whisked it with some water.<p>

Gosho looked very decent now, wearing a white robe, his hair combed nicely and his body cleaned and fixed.

After the priestess were done with her prayers, she then motioned the servants to take his body to be cremated in the sacred flames.

It took almost half an hour until the body turned into ashes.

The servants scooped up the ash then put it in an urn.

Giving her final blessings, she then bowed and walked away and left the clan to mourn for his death.

One by one, every members sat in front of the urn, then lighted an incense and clasped their hands together to give prayers for his soul to travel peacefully in the afterlife.

Mikan and Hotaru brought some flowers too, and they both prayed for his safe journey.

Most of them didn't say any word, but some of them shed some tears, reminiscing how talented and devoted he is in his profession and the excellent students that he had trained and produced.

Sunset came, and all of them lined up for the procession.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the garden…<p>

Aya smiled as she saw the line up in the cemetery, all the people were sad because of the death of Gosho.

She watched in amusement as all of them paid their respects one last time to the greatest mentor of the art of swordsmanship.

"The _second gift_ is done. " She said as she chewed a pair of red licorice "So, we should prepare to hand over the _third gift_. " She added as she looked at Shona.

Shona bowed and stepped aside.

From the shadows, a young woman emerged, she has long black hair and pale green eyes.

"She will take care of the _third gift_, milady, all we have to do is wait for him tomorrow. " Shona said as she looked at Aya.

Aya turned to look at their new bait, she looked at her from head to toe, scrutinizing every detail of her body.

After a minute, she grinned.

"She's excellent, even better than I imagined, tell me, what did you do to her, Shona? "

Shona smiled mischievously. " I have my own secrets. "

Aya rolled her eyes at her.

"Perfect! Tomorrow, I expect you to hand me over our third gift. " She commanded at the newcomer.

"Yes. Yes I will…Aya hime. " The black haired woman bowed at her.

"I expect a lot from you…_Ayano_ my dear. " Aya purred.

Ayano then raised her head and looked at Aya with a confident smile.

"I will never put you in shame…Aya hime. "

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

Thanks for reading!

I presume you were shocked when you knew that Aya and Kyoshiro are one? Teehee…

As for Kyoshiro not being seen in the camera, ( which is creepy ) I asked some people about it, according to my professor ( who looked at me in a weird manner when I asked her that ) it's possible that dead bodies will never be visible in videocameras, there's something in their cells that causes this, I asked her what is that, but she didn't know the answer. But, I decided to write it for a bit of a supernatural feel.

I really felt bad on how I killed Gosho san, but that's the only way that I can show how twisted and brutal their opponent is.

I think I'm gonna take a rest for now, tomorrow is Canada day, and like many Canadians, I cherish and appreciate that day with my family and relatives. Who knows, maybe I can get an inspiration in there...

But don't worry, I will write the new chapter as soon as Canada day ends!

Thank you for all your support! 3 3 3 3 3


	28. Chapter 28

Ljubazna Osoba

Chapter 25. 3: _The third gift_

Aya was observing the Japanese theatre that she just purchased.

"Hmmm…not bad… " She noted as she looked at the crimson curtains dangling on both sides of the theatre.

Shona smiled "Always for you, Aya hime. "

Aya smiled as she sat in one of the bleachers. "I'm expecting a tragic love story later this evening. I hope you won't disappoint me, I ordered the finest martini that I can find. I don't want to waste vomiting it if I watched a crappy show. Remember the genre, Shona, drama, romance, and lots and lots of bloodlust! " She finished as she walked towards the staged and leaned her upper torso on the wooden planks. "Ahhh… I can't wait for tonight! "

"Be patient, Aya hime, the third gift will come. "

"Yeah, I hope I'll enjoy it later! " Aya scoffed in return.

* * *

><p>Kitsuneme's POV:<p>

I was looking at the crowd of participants as they handled their weapons with ease.

I observed further, if you're a normal person, you will never notice anything, but then, again, I'm not a normal one, so I know whatever is amiss.

I know why, yesterday was a real shocker to us, I mean, Gosho san surprised us with his unexpected death.

Gosho san is one of the best, he's very precious to us, we treasured him like we treasured our own fathers, he's the one who honed our abilites.

And to let him die without saying goodbye is really painful for us.

I took my Tachi sword, it's one of the best swords that I have handled, it was really effective to me since I always beat a lot of people during my missions, and since my techniques usually focuses on the ground, using it to it's peak really gave me the advantage.

I put it upwards then began to wipe it with a cloth, even though no one is in the mood of the duels, I'm sure everyone will give it their best shot.

I was in the middle of my work when I felt Koko approaching me.

"Hey! " I heard him greet cheerfully

"Hi! " I replied and continued wiping my blade

"You look serious. " He said as he observed me.

"Well, it's a duel, Koko, I need to prepare. "

"Well, it looks to me like you're the only one in the mood to fight. "

"Why? Don't tell me you're not in the mood? " I joked.

Seems like I nailed it when I saw his face became sad.

"Gosho san just died yesterday, Kitsu, I…I don't think I have the heart to fight today. " He whispered as he put down his tsurugi on the ground.

I can't help but to be amazed whenever Koko and Ruka uses their tsurugi, it's broad and double edged sword, it's not used that often, since it's a bit heavy, but Koko and Ruka managed to do it with ease.

I sighed, well, everyone mourns for Gosho san's death, not only that, I think everyone is as paranoid as a chicken, they are all afraid that they will be the next victim of the blasted Hades org.

" Don't be like that, Koko, if Gosho san is here, he's going to smack you on the head! " I said as I gave a short laugh.

He rolled his eyes.

"By the way, where's Anna chan? " I asked.

"She's helping the girls cleaning Gosho san's place, they volunteered and agreed to Hotaru's proposition to clean his dojo before the priestess bless it and keep it closed. "

"Ahhh, so now you're free? " I taunted.

"Don't joke with me, Kitsu, I don't want to end in the incinerator. " He grumbled.

I laughed again.

"Hey, Kitsu… "

I looked over at Koko and saw him looking at me seriously and with alarm.

"What if you're the next victim of the Hades org.? What will you do? " He asked as he looked at the sky.

I followed his view and gulped.

"I don't know, but one thing's for sure, I will never back down on them. " I answered honestly.

"What if it's Ayano? "

I felt my heart being hit a thousand times.

Koko exhaled. "I know you're not over her yet, Kitsu, it's still apparent since you ran away from your engagement to Sayuri Kerter. " He said bluntly.

"Shut up. " I snapped "Don't remind me of that, didn't you know what pops did when I ran away from the engagement? "

_How can I get over her if I'm the reason why she died?_

He ignored me. "I thought so, you're still blaming yourself. " He pointed again. "What if the Hades group found that out, Kitsu? What will you do? " He demanded.

I cursed inwardly, I hate it when my cousin is like this, he can be very demanding when he wanted to know something.

"Don't curse me. " He scolded as he glared at me. "You can't help but to make me worry because I'm having a bad feeling today and my instincts are telling me that it's you. " He confessed.

I shuddered at his statement.

Koko maybe goofy, but his instincts were never wrong.

"Since when did you become so negative? " I asked instead.

"I don't know! " He exclaimed as he looked at me furiously "Kitsu, I had a dream about you last night were you're…we're you're… "

"I'm what? "

"Standing beside me, headless… " He whispered.

I gulped inwardly.

Silence followed after that, no one between us even said a word.

"Hey, guys! "

The tension was broke when we heard Hayate's voice.

"It's time for the duels! " He jeered as he came near us. "What's wrong? " He observed as he assessed us.

"Nothing. " I said as I walked past them.

"Kitsu! "

I stopped and looked at Koko.

"What will you do? " He asked again.

I turned my back at him.

"Then I'll end it myself. " I dismissed as I walked away.

* * *

><p>"I gave up! " Daiki, the heir of the Shinou family surrendered as he slumped on the ground and raised his hand in surrender.<p>

I grinned as I put my Tachi down.

"Nice duel. " I replied as I bowed down.

I looked around, Koko and Hayate are fighting furiously while Natsume was fighting with Heisho Tohru in a serious fierce fight.

I walked to the elders and listed my name, then walked away again to look for a new fighter.

"Hey, Kitsu…"

I stopped and grinned when I saw Rui with a smile.

"You wanna fight me? " He asked.

My grin became wider as I approached him.

"Sure. " I said as I did my stance.

Both of us just stood for awhile, assessing each other.

I looked at Rui as he put down his katana sword on the tatami mat.

Everything happened so fast that it was almost a blur, I suddenly found myself blocking his attack.

"Nice reflexes, Kitsu. " He grinned as he jumped upwards and back to his position.

I looked at Midnight Slash, Rui's katana, and he chose a good weapon for himself, Rui is the fastest Yakuza in our group, he can attack and bite you like a snake if you're not careful with your surroundings.

Rui smirked. "Had enough? " He taunted. As he jumped horizontally in the air to meet me.

Instantly, I opened my slit eyes, then I waived my sword on the side, I know where he's going, he's aiming to my side even though he approaches me in front, very good distraction indeed.

I kept my eyes open, waiting for his attack.

I focused my eyes as he approaches me…

"_Get ready… "_ I said to myself as I raised my sword.

"And… " I whispered as I put my tachi above my head.

TING!

We both stopped when we heard the bell.

"That's it for the morning session you guys! " Hayate yelled.

"Darn it, just as I was about to show off! " Rui muttered as he glared at Hayate. "I hate breaks! "

"Well, the elders ordered it, and you know how folks are. " I replied, grinning.

"Whatever! " Rui groaned as he looked at me with a smile. "Shall we continue later? " He asked.

I smiled in return. "Of course, I was about to show off too! "

"Conceited bastard! " He mocked as he walked towards the main hall. "I wonder who will win this time? " He asked as he reached the large i- touch plasma screen on the main hall ( It's 21st century, people:D ), then touched the side screen so he can locate the names of the winners.

"Interesting…" I heard Rui mused. "Koko seems to be winning, as well as Ruka kun, Hayate, Natsume kun, and hohoho…Kitsu, you're on the rampage too. " He added.

"Thanks. " I replied as I neared towards him and looked at the plasma screen. "Talk about yourself, you're a winning deal as well, Rui. "

He smirked "Seems like I will be aiming for the rice this year. " He cajoled, then he looked at me seriously.

"Hayate told me something about Koko's premonition about you. " He started.

"Yeah, what about it? "

"He said that he saw you headless in his dreams…"

I shrugged, but deep down, I was really bothered at his words.

"It depends, but dreams aren't real, Rui. "

"But it can tell you something. " He drawled as he looked away. "And for some reason, I felt the same way too."

Silence…

I heard Rui sigh. "Skyle dono told us that you cannot escape your destiny, you can run away from it temporarily, but you can never outrun it forever. In other words, he's saying that we should just deal it and face it with all our might. "

I nodded.

"But…what if you're destined to die? Will you just accept it wholeheartedly? " He asked again. "Somehow, I don't see the logic beneath it. "

"I don't know, Rui, but I know sooner or later, we will have to face it. Our life is a war, anyway, and we cannot cheat death no matter how we try and hide our aces. "

"I suppose…but that doesn't mean I'll give up easily, I mean, I haven't met the woman of my dreams! " He whined.

I laughed hard at his statement, I'm wondering sometimes if Rui has a multiple personality disorder like Natsume kun, one minute he's musing, the next he'll be serious, then afterwards, he'll make you laugh by his whining.

"It's not funny! I can't die without tasting any woman! " He added which caused me to laugh more.

"Don't be an ass. " I reprimanded him. "Girls hate it when the guy is too horny. "

"Yeah, yeah, whatever! " He snapped as he walked away.

He was almost out of my sight when I heard him whisper.

"Kitsu… "

"Yes? "

"We'll always love you, okay? No matter what, we'll always be here for you… " He whispered seriously.

I stopped and bent my head.

"What's wrong with all of you? You all look very worried about me! Relax, I'm not going to die! " I jeered with a happy voice, it's no use putting up a happy face, he's not looking at me anyway.

I saw him glance sideways, so I molded back into my cheery face again.

"I don't know, Kitsu, I felt like…this will be the last time I'm going to speak to you. I'm sure you can feel the jitters yourself, because honestly, aside from Natsume and Ruka, we all felt that you'll be the next target of the Hades org. it's just that we're not the type to express it, but we all _feel_ it since we've been together back in Alice academy. "

"You're all very sensitive. " I joked, but internally, I know they really are stating the truth.

"It's a family thing. " He retaliated. As he walked away. "Take care, Kitsu. "

"Yeah, take care to me… " I whispered in the air.

* * *

><p>I suddenly found my feet walking towards the graveyard, the place that held the love of my life, Ayano Fukuzawa…<p>

Ayano first came into my life when I was three years old, she had the shiniest black hair I had ever seen and the palest green eyes that though not seductive and edgy, looked delicate and precious in my eyes…

She was introduced to me during the birthday of my cousin, Kai Yono, I fell in love with her the first time I laid my eyes on her.

We ended up being playmates that day, and the next day, and the other day, until it gradually ate my whole schedule, she was very fun to hang out with, and she was so nice and so sweet…

I was 10 years old when I was commanded by my parents to go to Alice Academy, a school built to train the mafia offsprings like me. As I was about to depart, I promised her that I'll come back and marry her, and that, she had to wait patiently for me.

She smiled and gave me my first kiss…

Despite the distance, we still kept in touch with each other, like Mikan and her brother Kyoshiro, she wrote me letters every month and I wrote back to her in return as well…

We kept that for six years…

I was sixteen when I honed my ground slashing techniques, I was so used in mastering it that I was promoted as one of the head generals in my class, they were so proud of me, that they even lead the team a handful of times during our missions.

Since I was promoted, I am allowed to have visitations at least once in a month, so hurriedly, I dialed her phone number, and to my delight, she agreed to visit me.

I was waiting for her to come the next day, I even ignored all the important events just to be with her, I was dressed in my finest suit, I took the finest champagne, and the most exquisite romantic candle lit dinner to surprise her.

But it seems…my luck has a downside effect, since fate decided to take something in return for my achievement…

I waited for the whole day, but midnight came, and no Ayano showed up.

My heart started to thump loudly, I was feeling nervous, and I was worried about her.

And I was right with my speculations.

I was about to go when the others came in to see me, they look at me with pity as they handed me the newspaper.

And the moment I read the headlines, my life started to ebb away.

It says:

NIHON AIRLINES, FOUND CRASHED IN JUNKUJU MOUNTAINS THIS AFTERNOON…

I felt my heart stopped that moment, because kami knows that inside there is my one and only love…

Ayano Fukuzawa…

I know it because she told that she reserved a flight for today, and Junkuju mountain is in the border of the forbidden continent, which really surprised us, normally flights in the morning and in the afternoon are accident free.

But like I said, fate will always take something in return.

I was so dumbfounded that I can't believe it myself, I tried to pronounce it on my head over and over again that she's not dead.

I hurriedly turned to the other page to know the victims…

I readily looked at her name, and to my dismay and utter disappointment,

She was there…

Here name highlighted in big bold letters.

That's when my world turned upside down.

I stopped when I reached her tombstone, it was still the same, the same rectangular granite stone that stood among the crowd of other tombstones.

I sat there, then clasped my hands together and prayed.

My mind started to reminisce again, about the things after her death…

I remember living like hell, it was so painful, I felt like my life was taken away from me.

I became cold and distant, and I never participated with the people whom I established closed bonds with, not even with Koko.

They decided to leave me alone for awhile, but after a month, I still appeared like a zombie, not caring about the world.

I smiled as I remembered the guys punching me a lot of times, the only reason why I managed to be back to myself were the words Mikan told me:

"_Do you think Ayano chan will be happy if she will sees you like this! "_

"_What the hell do you know! I will even appreciate it if I die! That way, I can follow her! " I yelled back at her._

"_But Kitsu! Ayano chan wanted you to live! She wanted you to enjoy life! She loves you, and she will hate you if you don't appreciate your existence! " She screamed back at me as she took my collar and shook me. "Kitsu, we love you, we're a family in this academy! You promised that we'll be together! All for one and one for all! Isn't that our motto? Please! Don't think that you are alone! That's why we are here! We're here to back you up, Kitsu! Until the end, because you're very important to us! If you don't have any pity with your life, then have pity to those people who are still standing here and supporting you in all the trials of life! " She screamed as she hugged me tightly. "Kitsu, please come back, we really miss you…" She sobbed._

My heart, which I presumed to be dead, started to beat again.

_I looked at the others who are smiling tenderly at me._

That's when I realized, the merit within her words.

My heart started to swell with emotions as I hugged her back and told them all my frustrations that I kept deep inside my heart.

And after a week of venting my frustrations to them, I started to feel a lot better.

And within a couple of weeks, I came back to my senses, bit by bit.

I smiled sadly, Mikan was very different back then, she was like the angel of light among us, she was selfless, cheerful, kind, optimistic, bubbly and happy go lucky, the very opposite of the current Mikan that we see today.

Because of fate maybe? Or was it destiny that caused us to suffer eternal damnation?

I sighed, what a nice life kami had given to us.

I stopped my prayers when I heard some shuffles behind me.

Instantly, I opened my eyes, if they think that they can fool me by hiding, they better think again, I'm not a Yakuza for nothing.

My hand suddenly gripped my Tachi sword in haste, my senses are telling me that I will be attacked any second now.

When I heard another movement, I began to shift my body to the side.

But before I can see who my attacker was, I felt a loud thwap on my nape.

And with that, I felt my vision dim, and my body falling on the cold hard cemented ground.

* * *

><p>As I began to gain consciousness, my eyes were suddenly blinded by bright lights.<p>

"So, the famous Kitsuneme Yono was awake now, eh? " I heard a female voice muse.

I adjusted my eyes, only to see those blinding lights again.

As I looked around, I saw that I'm in a theatre, the ones with the red draw curtains, scenery backgrounds and plush velvety seats, I also noticed that I'm lying on the cold wood floors.

In front of the velvety seats is one of the guests that attended the Soiree, Aya Tsukihime. She was wearing an elegant and seductive dark purple kimono, she was sitting crossed legged in a lady like fashion that caused the edges of her kimono to raise up high enough to show her curvaceous and smooth flawless legs.

Seeing this, I immediately sat up and glanced around.

"What's with all the drama delicto, Aya hime? " I asked, but deep down, I feel uneasy with how she stared at me.

She let out a sinister smile as she dug her clawlike fingernails on her popcorn as if she's going to watch a play.

"I'm going to watch a tragic romance drama. " She replied in amusement.

"That's nice. " I replied blandly as I stood up and bowed. "Sorry if I disturbed you, where are the actors? " I asked

Her smile widened and my feelings started to increase.

"Oh, he's already here, fact is, he's already standing in front of me. " She said as she put a finger on her lips. "All he has to do is wait for the actress to come which will happen any minute now. "

I stared at her acidly. "So I'm your actor then? I'm flattered. But I need to go, I have a score to settle and a years worth of rice to win. " I said sarcastically as I jumped out of the stage, this woman is really giving me the creeps.

But as I was about to walk away, I felt my head bumping on a solid invisible material.

"What the hell! " I cursed as I rubbed my head.

"You can't go yet, Yono san, not until the play is finished. " I heard Aya spoke as she walked near me, her legs being revealed as she came towards me. "You're the main character, so I need you to stay on you post and relax okay? " She said innocently.

"What the hell are you talking about, woman! I don't do plays, and I never even rehearsed for this one! Are you telling me you're expecting me to act without any script! You must be out of your mind! " I shot back at her. Getting irritated at her twisted ideas.

She seemed unfazed though, and continued to look at me with her hollow dark eyes.

"I don't think it will be necessary…"She trailed as she pointed a manicured finger behind me. "See, you're making her upset because you wanted to run away from her. "

I followed her eyes and I felt my hairs stood at the back of my neck.

This could not be happening.

Standing in the stage is my sweet, beloved, Ayano, her black hair still luminous and her eyes pale as ever. She looked paler though, and a bit thinner.

I really wanted to slap myself, am I dreaming that she's standing in front of me right now?

My brain started protesting, but my heart suddenly swelled up with bursts of excitement, seeing the love of my life come into life within my eyes, I can't even believe it, this was far from reality, this is a dream come true.

"A-ayano? " I called.

My heart suddenly jumped in joy when her rosy lips curled up into a smile.

"Yes, Kitsu, it's me, Ayano, your Ayano. " She replied with her soft voice.

Without a word, I flitted towards her and I hauled her in my arms.

"Ayano… " I voiced out lightly as I caressed her hair. "I missed you so much. " I said as I kissed her hair. "I love you, and I'll never let you go. " I added as I tightened my hug to her.

"How touching. " I heard Aya sneered, but I ignored her. And released Ayano.

"Ayano, why didn't you tell me that you're still alive? I could've taken care of you. " I scolded lightly as I shook her shoulders.

I saw her bent her head. "You don't understand Kitsu, I was…I was so broken back then, I didn't even imagine that I will have this face and body again, not when I look like a broken toy. I…I couldn't face you in such a horrendous state, I mean, what would the others say if they found out you're taking care of a woman who is looking like a zombie? " She muttered.

"But you know that I don't care what you look like! Ayano, you're still the most beautiful girl for me even though you looked like that! "

She then looked at me with those gentle green eyes.

"Oh…Kitsu… " She said in pure joy as she embraced me. "I love you so much! "

I embraced her back. "Come on. " I invited. "Let's go back, I'm sure the others will be delighted to see you. "

She stopped hugging me and released me in surprise.

"Why? Aren't you happy being alone with me? " She asked as I saw a spark of anger in her eyes.

"No, but don't you want to see them? I'm sure they'll be happy to see you. " I said in bewilderment.

"Kitsu, as much as I want to, I can't, because I am indebted with someone. " She voiced out as she looked at me.

"Indebted to who? "

"To Hades, I owe him my life. "

I felt a thousand bags of hollow blocks suddenly dumped on my chest.

She sighed. "Kitsu, Hades sama gave me life, and I wanted to return the favour to him. " She said in determination as she neared me and touched my cheek. "Leave your friends behind and come with me, I'm sure Hades sama will consider you as his family if you're going to be obedient to him. " She persuaded as she looked at me in the eye.

Me? Follow Hades? Is she freakin' out of her mind?

"Look, Ayano, Hades is- "

"What's wrong with him? " She countered.

"Hades is a very bad person, he destroyed a lot of places and did a lot of damages in the Yakuza clan! Not to mention he killed Gosho san! " I screamed at her.

She just looked at me blankly as if I'm an alien living in outer space.

"Gosho san? Who is he? " She questioned innocently.

I stopped and looked at her.

Gosho san is the most famous teacher of the Yakuza clan, there is no way in hell that she could ever forget someone like him.

But…

The Ayano that I know, will never forget the person who is so important to her.

Such as me…

She told me that when we were six, that no matter who erased her memories, she will always remember who I am, what are my likes and my dislikes.

I clenched my teeth, if she really was my Ayano…

I bent my head as I put my hands on her shoulders.

"Say, Aya, what is my favourite food? " I asked.

My heart palpitated fast as it took her a minute to answer.

"Why can't you answer? " I whispered.

"Umm…Kitsu, I'm sorry, I-I can't remember. " I heard her reply filled with guilt. "But, if you join the Hades group, we can have a remake of our past. " I heard her say again as she cupped both of my cheeks and forced me to look at her eyes. "Just join us, Kitsu, I swear I'll make you happy everyday. " She persuaded as she leaned her forehead to mine.

I looked at her, she looked so sincere…so angelic…

She smiled as she reached her hand to mine.

I looked at her, will I join the Hades group just to satisfy my own self-fulfillment?

Will I? Considering all the things that Hades done, and the threats that he was giving us, will betray my friends, turn my back in my family and clan, just to become happy?

Happiness filled with fake illusions?

Yeah, maybe I will, afterall, what's more important is that, she is here! Who cares about fake happiness and fake existence anyway? As long as we're together, I'm happy.

She's my world, my life, and my very own existence.

Disregarding my second thoughts, I decided to just grab her hand and let's live happily ever after!

"_Remember, Kitsu, We will always love you! "_

I stopped as I stared at her angelic face.

"Come on, Kitsu, what are you waiting for? " Ayano asked.

"_Kitsu, we'll always be here! We'll always support you no matter what! "_

I felt my heart pumped more blood on my brain.

"_We're a family no matter what happens! "_

"_We believe in you, Kitsu! "_

"_Idiot! Move on! That's what Ayano is telling you! Enjoy life and appreciate what it has to offer! Don't lock yourself in the past! "_

I felt tears started to form in my eyes.

"_Ayano will never wanted to see you lonely! She will never want you to be in danger! That's who she is! She was never the selfish type! She loves you so much Kitsu! "_

I felt slapped with that realization. As I looked at her with glassy eyes.

They are right.

It suddenly dawned to me, when my brain functioned even more, I remembered what Koko told me, his premonitions of me being headless.

Could this be it?

"_What if it's Ayano? "_

_I felt my heart being hit a thousand times._

"_What will you do? " He asked again._

_I turned my back at him._

"_Then I'll end it myself. " I dismissed as I walked away._

Now I know, who will be the third gift, and the warning that Sadiya gave me.

" _You…will be one of the greatest target of Hades… " She said bluntly_

_I opened my eyes and smiled " I know… "_

" _You still have an unfinished business to yourself…tell me…do you still blame yourself for Ayano's death? " She asked directly._

" _Yes... " _

" _And that will be your downfall… " She replied " If you want to survive…you have to get over her… "_

_She then lowered her lashes " If that's how you will continue to deal with things… well…yes…you will die… "_

So this is it.

Ignoring my glassy eyes, I let out a bitter snicker, then released a lifeless laugh.

"W-what's so funny, Kitsu? " I heard Ayano asked as she released herself from me.

I looked at Aya who is giving me a quizzical look.

I smiled sadly as I took my Tachi sword.

"Please stop acting in front of me, because I know you're not my Ayano. " I responded as I pointed my sword at her and pinned her with a stern look. "Yes, it's her body, but the Ayano that I know is a selfless angel, she treasures every person that she meets and will never be very inconsiderate to people's feelings… " I trailed as I glared at her. "And the Ayano that I know, will always know my likes and dislikes directly, she will never think twice in answering it, unlike you. " I concluded as I looked at Aya. "I know you're Hades, Aya, that explains your creepy unpredictable aura. I wonder how did you fool all of us? "

Aya then smirked as she uncrossed her legs. "And what if I am? What are you gonna do about it? "She taunted.

"I'm going to finish you, as a member of the Yakuza family! " I thundered as I positioned myself to cut the irritating invisible jail.

"Kitsu, my dear, I'm afraid, that'll be very impossible, seeing that you still have a fiancé to attend to. " She added as she pointed her manicured finger behind me again. "She's already feeling dejected, why don't you comfort her? " She purred.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "She's not Ayano. " I deadpanned.

"Oh, but Ayano thinks otherwise, Kitsuneme kun! " She giggled.

Before I can ask her, I bolted away from my post immediately and shifted to the opposite side.

I raised my head, only to see Ayano's bended head in front of me.

"Kitsu, I'm sorry, but I look at you… " She said as she slowly raised her head.

"I see you as my _fiance!_ " She screamed as she showed her full face on me.

I felt goosebumps crawl on my spine as I stared at her face. Her angelic beauty suddenly vanished, and was replaced with this scary looking creature, her pale skin suddenly turned into a sickly greenish blue shade with scales, her lovely eyes suddenly grew wide, almost bulging out of their sockets, her nose broken into half horizontally, and her lip torn in every corners.

She looked like a fish zombie that came out from the grave.

"Kitsu, I want your love, _now_! " She screamed like hell as she glided towards me.

I clashed my blade in her claws immediately to block her attack.

"Now, this is exciting! " Aya giggled as she looked at me. "Don't you just love her, Kitsu? She's been waiting for you all this time… "She said in a pretend sad face.

I snorted as I pushed my sword towards the corpse and pushed her away from me.

"Says the person who is as twisted as you! " I retorted.

Before I can hear her response, I heard Ayano scream again.

"I need your love, Kitsu! " She screamed again as she jumped towards me.

I evaded her jump easily and went back to the stage.

"Oh, Kitsu! Come over here and let me caress that soft cheeks of yours! " The scary woman yelled again as she followed me on the stage.

Shit, what will I do?

I pointed my sword at her, I know she's a monster, and I know she's not Ayano, but I can't hurt her body and killing it twice!

So the only choice I have to continuously evade her attacks.

From my peripheral vision, I saw Aya smiling in a very sinister way, I also noticed though, that she kept looking on my head.

SLASH!

I felt blood suddenly ooze from my left cheek, then I glared at her.

"That's not fair, Ayano, my love. " I said sarcastically.

She hissed something unintelligible and then attacked me again with countless punches, she was really dedicated in scratching my body parts.

I used my Tachi as a barrier to her claws.

But it didn't take long as her fingernails reached and scratched every part of my body, causing my blood to leak out everywhere like a fountain.

Grunting, I decided to fight back, but being careful not to hurt Ayano physically.

She leaped unto me, then we both crashed on the ground.

She was on top of me, I closed my eyes, ready for her scratches.

A minute came and to my surprise, I didn't feel anything.

I decided then to open my eyes, and I found her head bent before me.

I felt her hands clutch my kimono.

"Why… " She asked as she looked at me with tears in her bulging eyes. "Why didn't you come for me? I was calling you so hard while the plane was shaking! I called you, so many times! But you never responded to me! " She screamed hysterically which surprised me. "I love you, Kitsu… so much that even in death all I think about is you! " She screamed as she shook me hard. "And when I already have the advantage to torture you anyway I please, I suddenly found my heart beating fast and my body refusing to do the act because I can't help but to release you from my clutches and let you escape! " She bawled as she stopped shaking me.

I saw Aya's eyes narrowed as she crushed the handful of popcorn on her hands.

"Ayano… " She said grimly. "Finish him off right now! I thought you wanted him to be yours? " She demanded as she glared at her.

"What are you talking about? " I asked.

"None of you business! " Aya barked as she pinned Ayano with a probing look. "Go and finish him off! If you do that, then you can be together forever! " She screamed at her.

Ayano seemed hit by her words, she looked like a bamboo tree that suddenly got hit with a hurricane.

"You want him, right? Just kill him and he'll be yours! " Aya commanded coldly.

I gritted my teeth, so that's it, she's controlling her.

"Don't listen to her, Ayano! " I shot back at her as I sat up and grasped her shoulders. "You're not a monster, you're an angel, my angel! "

"B-but you just told me that I'm not your Ayano, Kitsu! "

"Well, yeah, because you sound and act so different back then! And hell you didn't even know Gosho san nor my favourite food! But now I can see the real you resurfacing a bit! Fight it Ayano! "

"K-kitsu…I- " Ayano uttered as I felt her body shook crazily, as if she was being electrocuted.

"Ayano? " I gasped in surprise as I held her shaking body.

But she didn't respond, she was still shaking, her eyes stationed above the lights.

After a couple of minutes, her body stopped shaking and she suddenly feel on my arms.

"Shit! Shona, what the hell happened to her! "Aya cursed as she threw her popcorn on the floor.

Shona then came forward out of the shadows and looked at the scenario. "It seems that her subconscious was triggered by the electromagnetic boost that we had performed on her head, thus, it triggered that part to recall some events. "She explained. "Her brain can't handle the sudden flood of memories, causing her body to adjust, but she's not in a good shape, she's not a living being, as a result, instead of her remembering it, her brain burst into pieces, and since it was powered by electricity, the exploded brain scattered it's electric currents throughout her body, thus sending shock waves to her whole system. Now that I think about it, maybe it's because of too much electromagnetic boost, we've been boosting her brain days before this event. "

"I see… " Aya shot back as she glared back at us.

"What the hell are you talking about! " I croaked angrily as I directed my stare at her.

Shona smirked as she bowed. "Nice to see you again, Yono sama, I hope we surprised you with our gift. It's a bit hard to revive her, you know, I have to pass her body in the electromagnetic sphere, put her outside during rainy days, and let her got hit with countless thunder bolts, and seeing her body get fried countless of times, not that it doesn't look like one already." She said emotionlessly. "But don't worry, we arranged her as best as we could, afterall, the cosmetic machines that we stole in the Imai corp. were really useful and precise, as a result, we can perform miracles in physical problems in a snap. "

"You bitch! " I snarled. How can they treat her as if she's an animal!

She ignored my furious expression and continued. "But the makeup won't last long, it will only last for half an hour or so, and if that were melted, the appearance, well…you're looking at it right now. " She added.

I gave her a deadly stare, almost boring a hole on her head. How can she those hideous things to her!

"How dare you to disturb Ayano while she was resting in peace already! Don't you have any respect for the dead! " I shouted angrily at her.

She just shrugged. "We're Hades, not good Samaritans, and we will do everything to achieve our goal. "

"You- "

"Enough about that! " I heard the Aya bitch scream as she looked at Shona sternly.

"Shona, put Ayano back on track and let her kill Kitsuneme Yono! " She thundered.

"I apologize Aya hime, but we don't have any controlling device for her. Her body had been fried too much that a single attachment of mechanical device can cause her system falter and dissolve into crumbs of ashes. " She explained.

"Useless bitch. " Aya cursed.

I gazed at her with a furious expression. "You're the one who dug her body, made her into one of your fucking guinea pigs, then releasing her out into the open, using her weakness to kill me, then after she's no longer useful, you discard her like she's some kind of garbage! Didn't you even appreciate all her eff- "

BANG! BANG! BANG!

I stopped as I felt huge drops of blood splattered on my face.

I stood in trance for a minute, then slowly turning my head towards Ayano's body.

My mouth flung open as I saw her bloodied neck, with thick globs of blood above it.

Aya blew the tip of her large explosive gun. "Now, she rests in peace. Oops, sorry, my bad! I made her head explode! " She added sarcastically as she smirked. "She's useless anyway, and since her brain was the cause of her disobedience, I decided to get to the point and destroy it! Smart move, wasn't it? " She taunted as she gave the gun back to Shona.

"A-ayano…" I muttered as I touch the globs of blood and hair, thinking that it was her head.

"Ohhh…sad love story isn't it? Just as she was about to remember you, then she died… "Aya said in a pretend lonely voice. "So much for my lovely play. Seems like my impatience got into me. "She shrugged.

I clutched my hands on her kimono, then gently, I lifted her headless body closer to my chest as I let out a loud guttural cry of despair in the heavens.

Silence came after that.

I just let my tears flow freely, is this what kami wanted me to be? Did he just enjoy seeing me suffering like hell?

Then live like a lonely cold bastard in the streets of Tokyo?

I clutched her body tighter. As I bawled even more.

"Ohhh….my poor, sad lonely Kitsuneme… " Aya smoldered as I felt her walking past me, I think they deactivated the invisible barrier.

I ignored her, as I don't care what happens to me or the world, my happiness was taken away _twice_, what kind of insane person will jump in joy after that happened? Oh yeah, Aya would.

I don't feel anything anymore, I feel numb, I feel empty.

I felt her pass her hand on my left temple, then it went down on my neck.

Swiftly, she leaned on that part, then I felt her lips touch my earlobe.

"Let me end you suffering, dear heart, that way, you can be together forever in seventh heaven. " She whispered.

I felt a swift burning sensation on my neck, and in a blink of an eye, I felt something _dropped on the ground_.

I found myself rolling, but that's weird… I felt so light.

As I looked around, I saw why…

She _chopped my head_ _off_…

I watched her as she smiled creepily, ignoring the red liquid that tainted her beautiful face.

To my surprise, I can't keep my eyes open, I forced it to dilate, but I don't know how long I could keep it.

I saw her coming near me and lifting my head in her hands.

"Now it's fair! Say hi to Ayano chan for me! And tell her thanks for letting me use her body to kill you! " She giggled as she dropped my head on the cold wooden floor.

I felt my eyes closing, but my hearing is still accurate.

"Now, wrap him up! The third gift was already done! " I heard Aya dismissed.

I heard some shuffles again…

Forcing a smile, I let out a silent prayer.

" _Kami… I know that you hate me, I know that I cursed you, but please take care of my loved ones… and tell Ayano that I'll be there in a sec. "_

"_Goodbye… and see you in heaven…guys… "_

And then I closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>"Kitsu! "<p>

I looked around, only to see Ayano wearing a white gown running towards me.

I smiled back as I opened my arms for her. I know where I am, I'm don't feel any pain, I'm not suffering anymore, and my body is whole now.

She crashed in my arms and held my hands.

"Now we're together. " Ayano pronounced as she leaned her head on my chest.

"Together for eternity. " I clarified as I looked at her.

She looked at me with those pale green eyes then cupped my face with her hands.

"I love you. " She vowed as she crashed her lips to mine.

"_I love you too. "_ I said mentally as I responded to her kiss.

Now I know I'm happy…

Thank you for setting my soul free…kami sama.

End of POV

* * *

><p>Tap…tap…<p>

"Koko… "

Koko whirled his head only to find Yuu clamping his shoulder.

"We're doing our best to look for Kitsu, so don't worry. " Yuu soothed.

Koko wiped the tears that suddenly flowed on his cheeks. "I don't know Yuu, the moment he disappeared, I was sure as hell that he'll, be in pain, but…just this know, I felt his happiness. I can't explain it. "

Yuu smiled. "Then, maybe it's a mixture of happiness and sadness. "

He smiled in return. "Yeah, maybe you're right. "

"Excuse me… "

Both men got distracted when they saw a servant carrying a box.

"This was left on the door. It was addressed to you, Yome sama. " The servant replied as she handed him a boxed gift.

"Thanks. " Koko replied, as the servant bowed and walked away.

"I wonder what is it? " Yuu asked.

"I don't know, but if it's from an admirer, I better throw it out before Anna finds out! " Koko joked as he tore the box open.

Both of their faces lost all it's colour when they saw what rolled on the ground.

"Kitsu! " Koko screamed as he swiftly crawled on the floor and grabbed his cousins head and embraced. "Kitsu! " He screamed.

BAM!

"What the hell are you screaming about Koko! " Ruka asked irritated, but stopped when he saw what he was clutching.

"What happened? " The others asked, and they all paled when they saw Koko holding Kitsuneme's decapitated head.

"It's Kitsuneme! He's dead! " Koko cried out in agony.

He screamed Kitsuneme's name again and again under the dark cloudy skies…

* * *

><p>"What a dreadful sight… " Angeluz muttered as he looked at the now crumbled Japanese theatre.<p>

Sadiya nodded. "Well, at least they are together now. Tomorrow is another procession again. "

"So tomorrow it will be filled with sad songs and odes. " Angeluz replied.

She nodded again. "And it will be followed by another one again. " She said as she jumped gracefully upwards and landed on the center of the crumbled theatre.

Using her small hands, she took some scrapes away.

Angeluz watched his wife silently as she went through the scrapes.

After awhile, she stopped, then looked at him.

"Would you mind helping me bury these bodies? " She asked.

He nodded as he followed her on the said place.

Inside the dark hole, filled with dust and surrounded with hollow blocks are the decapitated bodies of the tragic couple.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

Thank you for reading!

Sorry if I took too long in updating. I know we're in summer vacation, but I can't take the laptop off my mom these days :(

I've been badgering her to buy me one, but she just glared at me and told me that she will never allow me to have one and be a victim of internet abuse!

I wanted to buy one, but even I found it impossible to save despite the load of my allowance because I kept on buying books. Grr... screw me for being such a book lover.

Anyway, thank you for all your support!

As for your questions as to why Kyoshiro can shift into a man and a woman ( which is creepy ). I'm going to reveal it to you later in the next upcoming chapters.

Have a nice summer vacation everyone!


	29. Chapter 29

Ljubazna Osoba

_The Soiree has now commenced, and despite the Yakuza clan's strict efforts of protection, it was all in vein since all their precious loved ones started to disappear. _

_What will happen throughout this haunted cultural festival? _

_Who will die next? _

_Who will survive? _

_Who will be able to stop this madness? _

_And the biggest question is:_

_Will they be able to get out of this nightmarish event?_

Chapter: 25. 4: The fourth gift.

Shona stepped unto the messy dark room, ignoring the little organs that were scattered on the floor.

"Is everything ready? " A soft voice asked.

"Yes, Aya hime, everything was prepared. " Shona replied as she looked above the ceiling. "You're being quite brutal to this little creatures. " She mused.

Aya just nodded and continued stabbing someone, causing the blood to splash everywhere. "I just hate it when they cry, I can't believe babies are that sensitive. " She muttered.

Shona just nodded. As she looked at the little creature that will be killed.

"Oe...Oe…Oe…O- "

SLASH!

The baby stopped crying, it's little eyes boring a look unto Aya's face, then it went blank.

Aya returned the look with her hollow emotionless eyes, then, brutally, she passed the shears from the skin down to navel of the baby, ripping it open, then forcefully taking out the little organs by her hands. Squishing and filling her palms with blood and organs.

After she did that, she threw the empty organed baby on the floor.

"You know what to do… "Aya commanded emotionlessly as she looked at Shona.

She nodded as she picked up the baby with empty insides.

"By your leave. " Shona muttered as she carried the baby.

After she was gone, Aya turned, then looked maliciously at the babies who were lined up to be her victims.

She raised her huge sharp scissors to her face and used it to tap her cheeks lightly.

"Now, who will be the next little darling? " She thought nastily as she looked at the poor little babies, waiting to be robbed off with their lives and will be used as the latest army of their organization.

* * *

><p>The fourth day as expected we're extremely sad for the whole clan, for after Gosho san's death, another important member we're killed, this time, it's Kitsuneme Yono, one of the heirs of the Yome clan.<p>

Everyone was gloomy, Mikan and the others looked like zombies, nobody except Koko and their family shed a tear. They all seemed to be…shaken.

That day, when Kitsu's head was delivered, they spent the remaining time searching fro his body, only to be surprised to find it near the cemetery beside Ayano's grave.

What surprised them more was that, Kitsu's body was with another, and upon inspection, they discovered that it was Ayano's body.

Questions started to sprang to them after his incident, what the hell happened? How can the Hades organization take those important and talented people among their family? Also, why is Ayano with him? Was she put back to life? Did the Hades org. made her into one of those zombies and used her against Kitsuneme?

That might be the only answer, Kitsuneme Yono is one of the talented persons in their family, with his techniques, he could at least graze the cheek of those stupid Hades morons.

But it didn't happen, instead, it got him.

And his only weakness was his one and only love, Ayano Fukuzawa.

The elders sighed, they've been wondering themselves as to why did these sad events happen. All the people that died were extremely brilliant in the Yakuza ways, they are their pride and joy.

So how come the Hades org. managed to get them?

They sighed again, they are sure as hell that everyone are scared out of their wits, and was probably asking if the Soiree is still safe to continue after this unfortunate events.

Skyle was looking sadly at Kitsuneme's now fixed body and the decapitated body of his one and only love. This traditional festival seemed to be a bad luck, he knew it would happen, and yet they still proceeded, he allowed death to taint their events, without even giving a warning to them.

But…

He wasn't allowed to interfere with fate either, kami will never allow him to do that.

For every revelation comes with a price.

He half smiled, isn't it the same thing? The only difference is that, revelation takes a greater price. It might take more lives if he revealed all the forthcoming events to the clan.

Yes, he has a second sight, but like any other sane human, he still had feelings for their clan.

He might've mastered the art of emotionlessness in his heart, but he still have a soul.

"Skyle dono… "

Skyle turned his gray orbs in one of the elders of the Yome family, Yoda dono looked at him with calm yet alarmed maroon orbs, seeing his face calm despite the death of his loved one amazed him, Yoda is really a strong person indeed.

"Skyle dono, I think we should talk about the events recently, if we don't act now, we might found ourselves obliterated from this planet. " Yoda dono shared intently.

He nodded. Yeah, they needed to sort things out.

The elders waited until they we're buried under the ground, they should burn them, to cleanse any impurities, but they didn't die in shame like Gosho san, so it's not necessary anymore. Just burying their body would suffice.

After an hour, Skyle stood up and spoke to everyone in the cemetery.

" All of you, please go back to the Soiree hall, as for the elders, please meet me at the meeting room later on, because I'm afraid we have a lot to discuss. As for the musical event, I'm afraid we cannot let the musical event commence for today, this day will be our mourning day for one of our children, Kitsuneme. "He announced calmly.

The others just nodded in return, they seemed to be to shocked to say anything.

After saying their goodbyes and final cries, they all left the cemetery.

"Shona sama, the elders are coming to the meeting hall right now… " One of the ninjas informed as he bowed.

She nodded. "Good, did you already spread the potassium permanganate below the floors? " She asked.

"Yes. "

"Good, then just wait for them, we need to get information from them before we put the glycerin, did you remove all the video cameras and transmitters that was attached in the meeting hall and replaced it with ours? " She interrogated the ninja.

"Yes. Exactly the same. As you instructed. "

"Good, then just wait for my further instructions. " She instructed.

The ninja bowed and disappeared in a flash.

Shona smiled manically as she held a semi big vial containing glycerin.

"One drop of this, and the elders are _history_. " She whispered as she took the vial in her hands and placed it across her face.

* * *

><p>Koko sighed for the nth time, he wanted to cry, but he had shed enough tear for Kitsuneme.<p>

He loved Kitsu…second to Anna and his family of course. They've been very close, the best of friends, they helped each other, they knew each other's secrets, and they held lots of memories more than anyone else in the world. He remembered the tricks that they used to play, the music that they both composed, and the jokes that they had shared. And for him to disappear like that, it's too unbearable.

"Stupid Kitsu, when I go to heaven, I'm going to smack him upside down and whip him with a whiplash a thousand times for not saying goodbye to me. " He muttered.

"You've been saying that for a hundredth time, Koko. " Yuu replied. "Please stop, you're going to lose yourself if you continue this. "

Koko exhaled. "I'm sorry guys, it's just that- "

"I know, Koko. " Mikan replied. "We love Kitsu as much as you do, please understand that. "

"But the question is, how did the Hades organization got him? " Rui asked as he put his hands behind his head. "I mean, we didn't even have any inclination about what happened. He just disappeared out of thin air. "

"Another question, how did the Hades org. used Ayano chan? I mean, I was thinking if he revived her like what he did to Seiki, but she didn't have any tidbit of any electrical wire inside. "Hayate mused.

All of them taught the same way.

"Maybe it's because of electricity. " Hotaru said as she rubbed her chin.

"You mean like Frankenstein? " Nonoko asked.

"Yeah. "

"But that's just fiction! It can never be true! Shock waves can make a heart beat, but the person should be at the brink of death not dead. It's not possible." Yuu protested.

"I know, Tobita, and that's what's keeping me wondering. Either the Hades org did a miracle or… "

"Or what? " Ruka asked.

"They replaced her body with a fake one. "

"Like a clone? "

"Yeah, latest clones have ready made electrical wires on their skin, it's perfected through genetic engineering. The wires are so tiny that the visible naked eye cannot detect it. Maybe that explains why they were able to control her. "

Mikan sighed. "Guesses are of no use about Ayano chan anymore, what we should think of is, who will be Hades next victim is. "

"How? " Anna asked.

"Sadiya gave us warnings, didn't she? " Natsume replied as he looked above. "If we share what she said among us, maybe we could detect who will be their next target is. "

Silence followed after that.

Hotaru smirked. "Seems that I have to agree with you this time, Hyuuga, we could do that. So what do you say? " She asked the others.

Except Mikan, all of them smiled in agreement.

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do now, Skyle dono? " Yoda Yome asked as he stared at his gray eyes.<p>

Skyle just smiled. "I think the Hades are attacking us because of his goal for generations. "

"You mean the unification of the Yakuza clan under his rule? " Zen answered.

Skyle nodded. "But, if you observed promptly, they are not targeting us, they are targeting our heirs and heiresses. "

"Why is that? " Some of the elders asked.

He snickered. "Isn't it obvious, ladies and gentlemen? The youth have a curious mind, less experience, and most of them haven't earned the wisdom that we all have. " He replied. "Therefore, if there is anyone who he should attack first, it's the youth, not us, elders. "

"I can see the merit in your thinking, but I don't get why are they attacking our heirs and heiresses while they are as stubborn and prideful as we are? Not that I'm not proud of that attitude, but why? I mean, they're not the type to spill any secrets even if they're tortured, so why? " The other elders asked again.

"I beg to disagree, ladies and gentlemen, fact is, he had the advantage of killing the heirs and heiresses. " Leth replied. "Aside from the number one reason that his enemies will be obliterated slowly, murdering our children will cause a huge ruckus and will cause us time to ponder why the hell did he kill them, which could increase their chances of devising new plans to destroy our clan. "

Some of them shuddered at this.

"And we hate to admit it, but let's be honest. " Rowa said as he looked at them. "We are getting _old_, even though we knew all the tactics of warfare, we can never survive another war if they attacked us using an army, sure, we could fight, lessen their numbers to handfuls, but we cannot destroy them fully. "

"That is why, we have to protect our children. " Zen finished. "They are younger, they are stronger, they are faster. And their chances of recovery are greater compared to us. " He replied as his eyes darted to his left side.

"I have to agree with you, that is why we have to focus on the reason as to why Hades managed to get them. And how did he managed to know our children's deepest secrets. "

"That's another point. " One of the elders pointed. "Our children's weaknesses aren't made in public, how did they know what they're weaknesses are? "

"You have to remember, Hades organization is also a mafia group. " Yoda replied calmly. "If they aren't, they will never survive in generations. Stalking us must've taken him a long time, maybe he used some spies that went undercover while they are in Alice Academy. "

"And let them die and suffer just to get those? " The elders snorted.

"Well, it's worth it if you're aiming for the perfect catch in the future. " Leth replied. "I've known Hades for years, I fought with him once, and he wasn't the type of person that you could call a prolife activist, he's exactly the opposite. He wouldn't care sacrificing anyone, even if it's his own flesh and blood, just to get to his goal. No matter how many bloodshed he has to offer. That's how twisted he is. "

Silence followed after that.

"Leth dono… " One of the elders spoke, it was Suichi Ayame. One of the elders of the Ayame clan. "I've got rumours of Hades appearing as a young man. I wanted to discard the fact, but, we have to consider this, if he was living during our age, then how come he was able to invent latest mechanical equipments that only the current Imais are able to make? I know Hades is a very smart and intelligent person, a classic genius to be honest, however, even he couldn't deny that his brain will deteriorate anytime of the day, there is no way that he could innovate the latest things if he is the same age as all of us. Not unless if he managed to revive a younger brain and put it back on his skull, that will be utterly impossible. "

Silence followed again.

"Maybe he has his own technicians. Afterall, he must've earned a lot of bucks back in his days. " The others guessed.

"No, maybe he paid the latest technician that he could find in the world. "

"Oh, shut up, we all know that the greatest technicians and genetic engineers in the world are under the hold of the mafia lords, and even if he does, he will never afford the fees of those people, you have to pay those professionals forever! "

And the argument began.

"Silence. "

The old men stopped as they all looked at the famous leader Skyle Yukihara.

"Ladies and gentlemen, don't turn this into a fight, we are not savages. "

The audience silenced themselves.

Skyle stood up and went to the window, turning his back on them.

"Hades, is a complex person. " He started. "We all know that he always has something under his sleeve everytime push comes to shove, would you all believe me if I tell you that I met Hades even when I was a fourteen year old lad? "

The audience gasped.

Skyle nodded. "He's been the number one enemy of all the Yakuza families for generations. I fought him once, but even our family couldn't contain him in the most strict security that we could offer. He still managed to escape. " He narrated. " I watched him, as he was being defeated time and time again. But for some reason, he managed to rise from the ashes. And whenever I hear his name being said over and over again for every generation that I had survived, I can't helped but to be terrified. "

The older men gasped even more while Leth, Rowa, and Zen lowered their eyelids.

"It's true, ladies and gentlemen, he had been like that, and we are wondering why. " He added as he faced them.

"Are you saying he was able to put himself back to life for every generation? Are you implying that he's a member of the undead? " Shuichi said incredulously.

"We have no choice but to put it that way, Shuichi dono. "

"Whenever we see him, he looked the same. As if he didn't _aged_ at all. " Zen added.

"That's preposterous! " The others jeered.

"Then you have to look at him yourself. " Leth answered as he looked outside. "Afterall, we're going to meet him later, am I right, Skyle? "

Skyle nodded.

"What do you mean by that? " The audience asked quizically.

Rowa smirked as he stood up. "Excellent, I've never fought anyone these years, sitting in swivel chairs forever really caused me to be so tedious. " He said as he massaged his big bare knuckles.

"Rowa dono, are you implying that Hades is here! " The elders asked in alarm.

The famous mafia lords just nodded.

"Why didn't you inform us awhile ago! " They shrieked.

"It's already too late. " Leth informed. "The moment we walked in, they all set the traps. And I'm telling you that if one of you set a foot outside, you'll explode. "

The audience looked at him as if he's out of his mind.

"Are you all cowards or what! " Rowa barked.

"It's not that! " The others protested. "If we're going to meet him here, then death is already ensued, if we're going to die, then who will handle the Yakuza clans? "

"I'm going to leave it to the young generation. " Zen answered as he stood up and took his Tsurugi from his waist.

"You put a lot of trust in them. " Yoda smirked as he stood up. "But I like your idea, Zen dono, I'm also tired living like an old man, it's time to put my body to action. "

The others looked at them as he they grew another head. They can't believe the surprise that the famous mafia lords are releasing. It's as if they just dropped a bomb in front of them.

"But the meeting is not finished yet! " The audience roared again. "We didn't even gave them any warning or any suggestions as to how they will deal with it. "

"It's up to them to deal with their weakness. " Shuichi shrugged. "We can't do it for them, they have to deal with it themselves. That's just the only antidote if they wanted to survive. And I'm sure they could figure it out in no time. We didn't raise them to be spoiled babies. And if they need guidance, that's the duty of their parents. Nevertheless, they should also know how to stand on their own. Since, sooner or later, they are going to lead the clan as well.

The older men looked at them in awe.

"Seems like we creeped them out of their skin. " Leth snickered as he looked around.

"How could we not be terrified if we are not prepared? " They shot back at them.

"Since when did unpreparedness entered in our vocabulary? "Yoda asked sarcastically. "We are Yakuzas. As what Leth dono said, if you try to get out of those doors, you'll be killed in an instant, wether we entered here or not is out of the question, the Hades group surrounded all the perimeters of the Soiree hall. And we only found that out the moment we all entered here. So even if you try to flee, then you'll end up dead. "

"In other words, it's better to die fighting than sit here and watch. " Zen finished.

The other men just widened their eyes. They seemed to be in trance after all the warnings that we're just given to them.

Skyle smiled as he looked across the room. "It must be tiring to stand there for all that time eavesdropping, why don't you show us your face, Shona Shidou san? " He asked.

The men gasped as they saw one of the doors suddenly flipped open, and revealed a green haired beauty.

"I'm amazed at your senses, Skyle dono. " She answered back as she held a bottle. "In my hand lies the safety of your lives, so if you could just cooperate with me and surrender, then we might spare you for some days. "

The audience snorted.

"Seems like they don't want to agree with you, Shidou san. " Skyle smiled as he looked at her with glinting eyes and pointed his Katana on her. "Shall we dance? "

Shona halfsmiled. She then snapped her fingers, and lots of Yakuza warriors suddenly dropped out from the ceiling. Which shocked the elders to their bones.

"Let's dance, ladies and gentlemen. "Shona announced menacingly as she commanded their troops to attack.

* * *

><p>"You will be the next target. " All of them pointed to Hayate.<p>

"Will you stop that? " He groaned. "It's creeping me out! "

They all shared their moments with Sadiya, of course, concealing the very private ones, but at least they told each other.

"Well, no doubt it will be you. " Hotaru replied. "Yome and Anna we're attacked, Tobita and Nonoko were as well, me and Ruka too, then Yono, and we all know that Mikan and Hyuuga will be the last, and Rui is on the safe side, so in other words, you will be the next. "

"B-but...how can I prepare? " He asked them as he cried waterfalls which caused them to roll their eyes.

"Stop crying idiot, you look like a maniac. " Rui scolded. "We're going to help you of course. Right, Hotaru chan? "

She nodded as she drank her tea. "With a price of course. "

They all sweatdropped. Hotaru will always be Hotaru.

"Stop ogling at me and let's plan for Matsudaira's survival. " Hotaru commanded.

They went back to serious mode and looked at her, their faces expectant.

"You know what, I really wonder what it would feel like if I hit all your faces. " Hotaru added irritably as she saw their faces. She hated it whenever they rely to her for plans. Anyhow, it didn't matter, at least she will earn money from them later.

* * *

><p>"I wonder what it would feel like if I hit your face, Skyle dono? " Rowa smirked as he assessed the clone of one of his companions.<p>

Skyle smirked in return. "Maybe you'll feel good, besides, you've always wanted to hit me back in the ol' days. "

"You got that right. " Leth said as he looked around then scowled. "That's not my nose. " He grumbled as he looked at one of his clones. "I must say, Shidou san, whoever you're genetic engineer is, he really does a faulty job. " He insulted.

Shona smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment.

The elders then prepared their swords and attacked their own clones. Slicing them like slicing breads.

Blood flowed everywhere like a fountain. Despite their age, the elders' skills are as sharp as ever.

The clashed swords with each other, grappling their enemies and attacking them from their backs like snakes.

As the leader of the most powerful Yakuza family, Skyle proved to be a worthy one, he didn't receive any cuts or bruises from his look a like enemies. And he kept a confident smile to his face as he avoided all the attacks that were pointed at him.

Rowa and Leth are the same, they were able to kill dozens in under half an hour. Rowa with his brutal strength, Leth with his calculations.

Shuichi Ayame, Zen Imai, and Yoda dono fought well together too, they only received some minor cuts, nevertheless, they are still as strong as ever.

Shona watched, irritated. She didn't expect those geezers to spill the beans, she should've underestimated them.

She groaned as she saw her troops getting lesser and lesser, if this goes on, her master will be very disappointed.

She then touched her Bluetooth headset and spoke.

"We're going to plan B. " She commanded.

"B-but Shona sama, if we do that… " The other line spoke.

"You'll die too. " Shuichi finished as he pointed his katana to her chin. "If I we're you, you better surrender, give us the control for those explosives, _now_. " He commanded. "Hades is not worth your life."

Shona then bent her head, without a word, she launched herself above, did an arc, then landed on her back, she then swiftly looked around for her prey, then took her forcefully on her hands and pointed her gun on her.

The elders stopped fighting.

"You better stop now or I'll blast her head into pieces! " She threatened. The hostage was one of the female leaders in the Yakuza clan. Ria Ogasawara.

Ria just stood there, calm with all the tension rumbling. "Don't listen to her, gentlemen. " She instructed. "My life is not important- "

"Shut up, hag! " Shona said rudely as she deepened the pistol on her temples.

It was so fast, before Shona could react, Ria took her arm and lifted her in midair before throwing her on the wall.

Ria smiled as she looked at Shona. "You should watch your manners, my dear, it's not a very good sight when a female has a foul mouth. " She scolded to the elders amusement.

Shona glared at her, but before she could move again, Leth pointed the tip of his blade on her neck.

"Hand over the controller as well as your listening devices, right now! " He demanded.

Shona gritted her teeth, but she handed the controller and her listening devices to them.

Leth took it and smashed it on the floor while the others watched as it broke into pieces.

"So, where is Hades? " Rowa asked as he took Shona's collar.

Shona grinned wickedly.

"You may got me, but I will never betray my master! " She said manically as she quickly inserted her hands on her pocket.

The elders furrowed their eyebrows.

Her grin widened as she took out a semi big vial.

"If you're going to torture me just to force some answers… "She trailed. "The I might as well be dead! " She shouted as she dropped the vial on the floor.

The vial broke into pieces. Then after a second, orange flames started to emerge from the scattered liquid.

The elders widened their eyes.

"She's going to burn us all! " The others shouted as they ran towards the door.

BOOM!

Shona laughed manically when the other elders went to the door that caused their bodies to blast into pieces. Leaving the meeting hall a messy bloody zone with burnt insides and dislocated body parts.

"You planned this all along, didn't you? " Rowa interrogated. Ignoring the flames that started to surround the hall.

Shona snickered. "If I can't blast the Soiree halls, then might as well blast this one. At least, Hades sama will be happy. " She said as she laughed evilly.

"You psychotic bitch!" Leth groaned as he lifted his katana and passed it horizontally on the flesh of her neck. Decapitating her.

Shona just laughed, even when her head was dropped on the floor, her smile still gave them the creeps.

"What do we do now? " Shuichi asked as he started to put an arm over his face. "We can't come out of the door or in any wall. "

"Then we have no choice but to meet our deaths. " Zen said matter of fact. He looked at the growing flames. "At least we saved our children from being blasted into pieces. " He added.

Cough! Cough!

All of them looked and found Yoda clutching his chest.

"I –cough-I- think I inhaled a lot of smoke" He croaked.

"We should get out of here. But I don't know how we could. We're going to die in either way. " Shuichi said grimly.

"So we have no choice but to stay here, eh? " Leth mused.

"That's the plan. " Ria followed as she did an Indian sit on one of the chairs.

"How could you sit there calmly, Ria dono! We're going to die! " The elders reminded her frantically.

"Even if we escaped death, we're going to face it one way or another. " She replied. "The least that we could get here was that, we prevented the murder of our children. As long as I know that they could save and continue what we started, then I'm happy to die peacefully. " She dismissed as she closed her eyes as if she's sitting in a peaceful environment. "

The elders sighed, there isn't much that they could do, except to accept their death, if they stay here, they will die also, but if they escaped, they're bodies will explode, either way, the Hades org. had them trapped.

"I wonder if I will my wife in heaven. "Rowa smirked. As he sat down on the table.

"I'm sure you would. I remember you shutting yourself and causing trouble after her death. "Skyle grinned. "You're a big pain in the ass. "

"Talk about yourself, Skyle dono, you act as if you're a goody two shoes student while in reality, you're a bastard like the rest of us. "Zen contradicted as he joined the conversation.

The other elders sweatdropped. They're having a casual talk in the middle of the burning halls?

"You should enjoy every second of your life, ladies and gentlemen. Why don't e just here and chat, it's our last time to see each other. " Ria chirped as she smiled. "So, we're going to meet him later? "

"Yes, the one who survives after this flames will see him. " Skyle noted as he stood up and watched the flames burn half of the Soiree hall.

* * *

><p>Zaibatsu Imai was examining his devices in the study room when someone barged inside.<p>

He furrowed his eyebrows, he hates anyone who disturbs his work. He wanted silence whenever he's focused on something.

"Pardon me, Zaibatsu sama. " A commanding male voice called his attention and he stopped examining his devices.

"Yes, Izumi sama? " He asked politely, hiding his irritation.

"I apologize for disturbing you. " He said sincerely but his voice was laced with alarm. "One of the servants said that the meeting hall is in flames and I wanted to clarify if it's the truth. "

Zaibatsu didn't waste any second as he reached one of his cameras and put it on.

His eyes narrowed when he saw that the meeting hall is as perfect as it appeared. It's nto burning or engulfed with flames at all.

But something is wrong, he can feel it, yet, he couldn't explain what it is.

"Izumi sama, there is nothing wrong with the meeting hall… " He trailed.

Izumi nodded. "Yet you feel something's not right, wasn't it? "

Zaibatsu halfsmiled. "You're a very observant person. "

"Same as you. " Izumi smiled. "So, do you want to take a walk? "

"Make it a dash, Izumi dono. "

* * *

><p>Skyle watched silently as his comrades clutched their chests and fell down, they're having difficulty of breathing because of inhaling too much smoke. In a matter of minutes, they're going to die.<p>

As much as they would like to save each other, they can't, because they're going to die one by one anyway.

Leth then crouched as to Yoda's darkening body, he put two fingers on his neck, and his expression became grim.

"Rest in peace, Yoda dono. " He said as he closed Yoda's eyes and stood up to pay respects to the other elders who died.

The other elders did the same. They calmly walked to their dying comrades and gave them a peace of their mind and wished them a safe trip to the other world.

In a matter of minutes, the fire was able to do it's mission, roasting the elders alive in the meeting hall.

10 minutes have passed, and the only who remained are Skyle, Leth, Rowa Yukihara, Ria Ogasawara and Shuichi Ayame.

They watched as the panels started to crumble and fell on the burning floors.

Ria then started coughing and covering her face with her arms. While Shuichi started to redden furiously.

They all jolted as they felt the wall behind them squeaked, signaling that it will fall any second for now.

They looked around, but there's no safe place that they could run anymore, everywhere is engulfed with flames.

Before they could even decide, the panel behind them fell.

Trapping the remaining elders and their fate.

* * *

><p>CRASH!<p>

Mikan and the gang stopped planning when the portraits of the elders that are hanging on the wall, suddenly fell and broken into pieces.

Mikan narrowed her eyes, in all the years that she attended the Soiree, those portraits never fell and broke.

"Shoot! Now how would we explain this to the old geezers! " Rui grumbled as he walked near to the broken portraits. "They'll probably ground us till forever for breaking their faces! And shit! Just look at Leth dono's nose! He hates it if someone makes a fun or any wrongdoings on his nose! "

But Mikan wasn't listening, there's no wind in the room, and even if there is , those winds will never be enough to move the portraits considering the frames are made of real gold, precious metals, and decorated with real stones.

Not to mention they didn't contact them to ask for any snacks. Which is a routine everytime the elders go to the meeting hall.

Not unless…

She suddenly widened her eyes. Could it be a sign?

Is it Hayate? Or is there a victim before him?

Her hands started shaking, it's impossible, but she has to make sure. And her instincts are telling her that something is wrong.

"Guys… " She started as she looked at them with an alarmed expression. "I think we should go and meet the elders, because I think something happened to them. " She announced.

* * *

><p>FLAP!<p>

Skyle pushed the burning panel with his bare hands, and tried his best to stand up.

He glanced as he saw the hall was burned into pieces already.

As well as the ash coloured bodies of his brethrens.

He looked around, they we're all free, he can see the green gardens of the Soiree hall. And he can also smell the flowers that were planted in those delicately designed pots.

He looked at them sadly. They are free, but they are all _dead_.

He then stared at himself, he knew he was already bald, and his skin is melting like a wax. He bet that he will see his darkened flesh any second now.

"I don't want to look in the mirror right now. " He muttered.

He stopped as he heard some clopping towards his place.

As he focused his gray eyes, he saw a silhouette of a woman coming near him.

In seconds, the flames revealed who the woman was, it was none other that Aya Tsukihime. Her purple kimono swaying harshly in the hot air, together with her hair that signals death.

She stopped when she reached the boundary of the hall. But just enough to see the remaining elder of the Yakuza clan, Skyle Yukihara.

"Well, well, well, seems like even flames won't kill you in seconds…Skyle Yukihara. " Aya sneered.

Skyle glared at her. "That's a great disguise, Hades, I didn't know that you would use a woman as your survival doll. " He shot back at her.

Aya smiled, then she widened her eyes and hunched her back instantly.

Her back started to form small bumps, it popped under her kimono for a second, then it went back to normal.

After that, her hair started to shorten, like a snake going back to it's hiding place, it still remained in it's purple colour, but it shortened to form the hairstyle of a man.

Aya then stood up straight, but she isn't Aya anymore, her bosom was replaced with a flat plane and her milky skin started to become tan.

In seconds, it now showed a gorgeous man in his early thirties, with wavy purple hair and wearing a sinister smile.

"The real Hades. " Skyle pronounced as he tried his best to raise his sword on his chin.

Hades tapped his katana and watched it drop and lightly explode on the ground, the bombs were already detonated by the fire, so it can only do little damage.

"Skyle, you're still as mysterious as ever. " Hades said calmly as he looked at his appearance in disgust. "You should be in the wax museum, or to be more accurate, to be in the freezer, you look hideous. Like a gray molten wax. " He insulted.

Skyle ignored him and looked at him in the eye.

"And you still love to make a deal with the demons. " He replied as he started to reach him.

"Eww. Don't touch my young and hot body with that filthy hands of yours, Skyle. " Hades shooed him away. Like he was shooing a bug.

Skyle ignored this and continued to reach him, ignoring the sparks that is threatening to make his body burst into pieces.

Using his last ounce of strength, Skyle clamped Hades' throat which surprised him and pinned him with one of his dull gray eyes.

"You will die. _My children, our children, they will destroy you_, they will end it all. Believe me Hades, this will be your last chance of survival. And you will never ever be revived again! " He vowed.

Hades took Skyle's hands harshly away from his grip and backed away as Skyle breathed deeply many times.

Then, his body exploded into pieces.

"Crazy old man. Cursing me! Didn't he know that I'm the great unpredictable Hades! " He roared as he turned back and walked away. "And _nobody could ever kill me_. " He pronounced arrogantly.

"Are you sure? "

Hades stopped walking and jolted away as he saw Sadiya Vidame standing in front of him.

"If it wasn't the fortune teller. " He grumbled.

She ignored him and walked near him.

"You should take Skyle's words into consideration Hades. " Sadiya said as she looked at him.

"Why? Because he's going to haunt me? " He mocked.

"No, you're going to die. And there will be no second chances for you. " She replied.

"Oh so you're predicting that I'm going to die? Nice one, but if I know, you couldn't even participate in fights, nor tell anyone about what you know. "

"I don't, but something unexpected will happen. " She said mysteriously as she turned his back at him. "Hades, a brave man is feared by his enemies, but a scorned woman is feared a lot by demons. " She dismissed as she walked away in the darkness.

Hades just rolled his eyes. "Crazy fortune teller. "

* * *

><p>Izumi and Zaibatsu looked in shock at the piled dead bodies and the ash covered scattered body parts in the meeting hall.<p>

"No…Skyle dono, Leth dono, Rowa dono… " He said in daze as he kneeled on the ground.

"Zen dono. " Zaibatsu uttered.

"Otou san! What ha- " Mikan stopped as she looked at the freshly burnt meeting hall.

"Hey, what happened? " The others asked as they looked around, only to be stopped by the horrifying sight in front of them.

Their guide, their light, their grandparents in the Yakuza world.

The elders.

They are _dead_.

Thus, the _fourth gift_ was now finished.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

Thanks for reading!

As for your questions about Sadiya, well, she is the fortune teller of the syndicate world, so she knows everything.

She's not an enemy, she's just on the neutral side, as I said in one of the chapters, she's only allowed to watch and give warnings, not to meddle with the mafia affairs, but like any other mysterious people, she knows a lot of information.

As for Hades, I'll reveal his secrets to his triple personality in the upcoming chapters.

Thank you all for your support!

I love you all!


	30. Chapter 30

Ljubazna Osoba

Chapter 25.5: _The Hunting Game_

" So the Hades org. was the one responsible for the disappearance of the babies in the Tokyo hospital 2 days ago? " A confident voice asked.

The police officer nodded. "Our investigators told us that they saw a couple of ninjas who sedated the nurses in the nursery room that morning. And when they woke up, the babies are gone, Lieutenant Christina. " He explained.

The said Lieutenant stood from her swivel chair and walked across the room.

"For what reason? " She mumbled as she walked back and fro to inside her office. " I mean, they could never have any use with the babies. They are still delicate and obviously not too old to be trained at. " She added, ignoring the confident sway that her long black hair displayed.

"On the contrary, they are, especially if you wanted to build _armies_. And also, because they wanted to perform the _Plague of Death ceremony_ and demonstrate it in the Yakuza clan. " Another womanly voice answered.

Lieutenant Christina looked up and smiled. " Faith Mcgwenth! It's been so long since I saw you! " She greeted as she ran towards the blonde woman and gave her a hug.

"Ah, I'll be leaving now. " The police officer stated as he walked away to give the two women some privacy.

"So what's the big idea? And what's the connection between the _Plague of Death ceremony_ and the lost babies? "Lieutenant Christina asked.

"Buy me a coffee and a couple of donuts, and I'll tell you why. "

* * *

><p>"Are you sure he will come here, Shona? " Aya asked as he looked around the little game shop in Tokyo Plaza.<p>

Shona nodded. "Yes, according to our reports, Hayate Matsudaira loves to come here to buy his video games. "

Aya pouted and looked away. "But waiting here is too boring! " She complained childishly.

Shona halfsmiled. "Just bear with it for awhile, Aya hime, he's going to come along anytime this afternoon. Or if he's not coming this afternoon, you could sit here, then wait till he logs in one of the games using the internet, I showed you his username, and watch just in case he'll sign up, if he does, then let him fall for our trap. "

"I hope so. Because I don't want my efforts of sitting here be wasted! " She grumbled as she looked at the basement door.

If anyone is looking outside the shop, they will never notice anything.

But if they look inside and at closed range, they will see something that will cause goosebumps to appear in their necks.

Because the bottom part of the door is filled with drippings of blood.

* * *

><p>"So you're telling me that the Hades org. will use the <em>babies<em> in creating an army? "Christina asked as she drank her coffee.

Faith nodded. "I hope you can stomach the truth, Lieutenant. "

"Try me… " She challenged.

"Well… " Faith trailed as she moved her fingertips to the sides of her donut. "Have you heard the story of the woman and her child in the middle of the wheatfields? "

"Yeah, and to be honest with you, I was really freaked out and cried when I heard that one. "

"The story states that one time, a woman was driving with her child. Then, she ran out of gas. Since the smell of wheat causes allergic reaction to the child, she decided that she'll just leave him in the car while looking for help. "

Christina gulped.

"Then when she came back, she saw the window of her car smashed, and her child taken away. She was hysterical, of course, then turned to authorities for help. So they looked for him. "

"They found him after a couple of days. Only to see him staring blankly at the sky. "

Christina bit her lip.

"When the mother reached out, she noticed that he's not breathing at all. And this caused her to let out an agonized cry. The police checked the child of course, then they declared the boy dead too. "

"But the investigators we're curious, as to what did he suddenly die? He didn't have any bleeding, and he looks healthy, and according to the mother, he didn't have any life threatening disease, well except for the allergies, but even if he has, it won't be enough evidence. "

"Filling their curiosity, they decided to take the child and dissect him, when they did, they we're all shocked. "

"Because instead of the child's atrophied organs, what they found inside his abdomen are marijuana bars. Placed neatly inside and in rows. " Christina finished.

"Precisely. And it's the same concept with what Hades did to those babies, except that he didn't put any marijuana bars, he replaced their organs with mechanical ones, the ones that they could stuck a chip in and voice out their commands. " Faith replied.

"God! " Christina said shakily." Poor parents… "

Faith nodded in sympathy. "That's how twisted Hades is, He never seemed to care about anything as long as he reached his goal. "

"What an evil person! But, hey! How did you know all these? " Christina interrogated.

Faith smiled. "I have my own spies, Lieutenant. Afterall, being the daughter of a mafia really is an advantage. "

"But you're supposed to be in New York, not in Japan. " She questioned.

"Well, see I'm a messenger here, see, the Silverstone family asked me to inform the Yakuza clan about what happened in their first line of heirs and heiresses, they're being injured and is staying in the ICU and all. Though I don't know how to convince them. Not only was it suspicious that they didn't found out about that tragedy, but also, they are as paranoid as hell right now since it's the fifth day already, by this time, lots of deaths must've happened in there. "

Christina sighed as she looked at her. "Is there anything I could do to help you out? I'm after Hades as well, since he did a very unforgivable crime. "

Faith nodded then fished out a cd from her bag.

"What's this? "

"The game that the Hades org. just produced days ago. They said that they're going to trap someone, and that someone is Hayate Matsudaira, the heir of the Matsudaira family. He's a very skilled person. But like any people, he has a weakness, and that weakness is obsession over games. So most likely, they will lure him in next, hence their invention of that hunting game. "

The Lieutenant raised her brows at her.

"Don't worry, our technicians already changed some of it and took some of the trials, you might not need to pass them anyway. "

"_Me? "_ Christina asked as she looked at Faith.

She snickered. "You're a cop right? For starters, you should work an angle, Lieutenant. " Faith smiled as she munched her donut.

* * *

><p>Hayate's POV:<p>

I watched as another urn was buried in the soil.

I sighed. Deaths seemed to be occurring more and more these days. I wonder what will happen this day? Someone will die again maybe?

And the question is…who?

"Oh shit! " I realized as I tapped my head. Yeah, I remember, that lucky guy was _me_.

I slammed my palm on my forehead, now what'll I do?

I sighed again as I looked above the gray skies.

But the question is, is it really _me_?

* * *

><p>"That's it, Hayate! We'll be tailing you 247! " Rui screamed.

"How sure are you that it'll be me anyway? " I complained. As much as I really appreciated their enthusiasm and their worry, I don't like it when my privacy is ruined.

"Hayate kun, didn't we talk about this yesterday? " Mikan asked. "We had an open forum about Sadiya san's predictions, and it's clear that it'll be you! "

"How sure are you again? " I demanded stubbornly. "Look, guys, I know how worried you are with all these events, but I can take care of myself! " I assured them.

"Yeah like how Kitsu protected himself? " Koko snorted. "If they got you using your weakness, don't you think you'll land in the same fate as him? "

I cringed internally. They have a point, but still.

"Don't worry, we'll leave you if it's time for you to take a bath or do number three. " Anna giggled, sensing my uneasiness.

"That's not the point! " I complained again. "What I'm saying here is- "

"We know, stupid, you hate being invaded with your privacy. But we have to do it, Matsudaira." Hotaru gripped. "Don't worry, we're going to take turns. "

I sighed. These people are so stubborn.

"No matter what you say, Hayate, we'll stay with you, all the time. " Yuu finalized as he drank his tea.

I sulked in the corner, now can I ever enjoy my games if they are always there tailing me around?

* * *

><p>Never before have I been pissed in my life.<p>

My friends are so paranoid that they didn't even allow me to get out of the Soiree halls. I saw Rui giving me warning looks that if ever I tried to escape, I will be receiving punishment. I felt like I'm grounded.

So what happened next? Instead of me crying and mourning about the elder's death, I sat there and mopped in the corner. Dang it, I even wanted to buy the latest Hunting game edition! I really wanted to have that one! Hunting games will be easily sold out!

"Stop mopping, Hayate! " Koko scolded as he and Anna looked at me, it's their shift this time. "We're just worried about you. Just let us guard you as of now. Until the Hades shows up and we can destroy him. "

I know that, but still, I'm angry at them at invading my privacy.

I looked around, there is nothing much to do here except…

My gaze then landed on the laptop. Yes! I could play in there!

Not only that, I could connect with the Game shop that I've been visiting most of the time. They are also offering online games in there as far as I could remember, not that I needed it, but I silently thanked the store owner for persuading me to sign as an online member in that place. I never knew that I would use it.

Like now.

"Hey, Koko… " I asked.

"Yeah? "

"Can I just play here in the internet! " I pleaded as I clasped my palms in a praying position, like I'm begging for mercy. "Please! With sugar on top! I swear I won't be mopping anymore! " I begged.

Koko raised his brow. "But we don't know, maybe Hades could infiltrate the net- "

"Oh come on! He can't kill me in the internet! " I grumbled. "Besides, he can't pack any explosives and pass it on the cable lines, can he? "

I saw him scratch his head, in seconds, I know he will grant my wish.

He exhaled. "Well, alright, just _one_ game, okay? "

My eyes sparkled at this. " Of course! Thank you! " I said excitedly as I opened the laptop.

I drummed his fingers on the floor while waiting patiently for it to load.

When the screen appeared, my hands started flying and accessed the internet immediately.

I typed the website of the Game shop. When I did, I was then greeted by a beautiful girl with purplish hair. I ignored the vague sense of recognition when I saw her face. He looked like Aya hime. Hmm…maybe I'm just imagining things.

"Welcome to Spectacular Game Shop! How may I help you? " The woman asked as she smiled in the screen.

I smiled back as if she sees me. I then typed my name and my password. As I did, I saw a window appeared, hmm…it must be the latest automatic webcam that they had invented last month, the type that once you activated the account of the other user, you will appear too, wether you have a webcam or not.

Sounds dangerous, but as of now, I don't care.

"Oh, so it's you, Mr. Matsudaira, our famous customer! Is there anything that you would want to order? "

"Uhhh…yes…I wanted the latest edition of hunting game. " I said.

"Okay, I'm going to take care of that and ship your order. " She replied as she typed something on her laptop as well. "Anything else? "

"I think that's all… "

"Alright then, however, there is this _other_ latest edition of hunting game that we received from one of the manufacturers of the Game Software Company, it's not yet on sale, but we got ahold of some trial stages. Would you like to play it while sitting perhaps? We figured since you're one of our valued customers, I think it's only fair that we give you something in return at least. The trial game is free, so you don't have to worry. " She offered.

I widened my eyes, whoa! Another latest edition? Not only that, I can try it for free! SWWEEEEEETTTTTTT!

"Okay! I'll try it! " I exclaimed excitedly.

"Alright, I'll download it in your laptop now. "

I giggled in excitement as I waited until the blue colour reached the end of the bar.

SUCCESS! THE HUNTING GAME WAS DOWNLOADED SAFELY AND SECURELY IN YOUR SYSTEM.

"Now we're done. Enjoy! " The saleslady said, smiling mysteriously as her face disappeared in a snap.

I ignored her and opened the game, then pressed start.

I read the instructions.

It says there:

_This is a virtual reality game. The game consists of four stages, in every stage, the player is asked to retrieve something for the gods, then the player will be asked to look and hunt for the said items and take it to the gods at the end of the stage. The player will have 3 lives in each stage. The player is given 60 minutes or sixty seconds to complete each stage or each challenges. If the time is up, and the player still ahs more lives, then the player must start all over again._

_However, if the given lives were not consumed, it will be compensated to the benefit of the player. The player can use the extra lives that he or she had earned in the later stages. _

_**Remember:**__ the more life you save, the better your chances of survival in the __**last stage **__which is the__** hardest**__ of all._

_**Note:**__ If you lose all your three lives without completing the stage, you will face __**terrible consequences!**_

I rolled my eyes at this, yeah, big deal!

Then I pressed start.

I was sitting there waiting when I saw the screen suddenly went black.

I scrunched up my face, what the hell happened?

I was thinking that it was part of the game, so I waited.

After 5 minutes, a box appeared in the screen.

And it says there:

_Please put your face near the screen._

That was weird. But I wanted to play the game, so I did what was told.

I felt the screen bolted out some bright light, then I felt something crawling on my arms.

I shivered when I felt a sharp sting on my head. I felt like it was some kind of thin cable straps tying my head and I felt some electric shock cross over inside my brain.

What happened?

I was about to shout when I felt my eyes grew heavy…

And before I knew it, my body was falling on the ground.

* * *

><p>When I woke up. I suddenly found myself in dark place.<p>

I stood up, then I found myself inside a mausoleum, designed with Chinese symbols.

I looked around, and to my shock, I saw hundreds and hundreds of statues of Chinese warriors, lined up perfectly in rows and seemed to be guarding something.

Oh yeah, the Terracotta Army. The army that was built by Qin Shi Huang, the First emperor of China.

I remember rolling my eyes whenever I remember my history subject. It was said that Emperor Huang wanted to continue his rule in the afterlife, so he created an army that will forever guard and follow him until he dies. And not only that, the genius emperor stated that no two soldiers where to be made alike, and take this, he was only 13 when he gave the orders and when the construction of the army began.

I walked on the side, being careful not to fall down.

I then noticed my clothes, it wasn't the black kimono that I'm wearing during the funeral, but rather, I'm wearing a white shirt, brown cargoes, and black sneakers. With a large cap, and a humongous bag, and binoculars hanging on my neck, basically looking like an archeologist.

Oh wait.

Ah yes, it's a virtual reality. So that's why I passed out. But I wondered what kind of Software company did this though.

"So let's see… " I said as I racked my brain for the number of items that will be asked to look for.

With this, I rummaged my bag, and bingo! I found a rolled brown paper on the side. I snorted, don't they have any GPS in here?

When I opened it, I saw the instruction inscripted clearly in the front.

_Congratulations for playing the first stage! Now here's where the hunt will begin, you are tasked to get four generals in Emperor Huang's tomb. The method of carrying them is easy. Just press one of the buttons in your watch and let the light hit the general's statue, then it will automatically shrink, disappear and will be stocked inside an empty compartment in your watch. But you have to remember, you cannot just steal any general, you have to get the general that have purple blue crystals embedded in their heads._

_Sounds easy? Nuh uh my friend, you have to remember this is a hunting game, and you are under the wing of the famous Emperor Huang, who values his army very much. If you want to get the generals, you have to fight his army first! Then look for the generals out of the hundreds of soldiers stationed in that place! Good luck!_

"What the fuck! It's like looking for a grain of rice in a haystack! " I complained as I watched the instruction dissolve again.

I was about to move when I heard rough shufflings. Oh-oh…

I looked around and I saw the army's eyes suddenly glowed green.

I gaped at them as they started to move their arms slowly and brusquely and reached for their weapons.

"Shit! " I cursed as I began to run.

I jumped when one soldier slammed his sword on the ground, the other, darted his spear towards me, while the others are starting to move.

If Hotaru chan is here, she'll thank me for giving her a big source of money.

I immediately did a split when I felt arrows shooting my head. Seriously, you expect one person to beat all the 8,000 soldiers! This is ridiculous!

I ducked another again. If I don't move to find those darn generals, then I'll be poached meat in no time.

And I _don't _want to be fossilized just like them! That'll be horrendous!

I continued to duck all the attacks, in doing so, I reached up above a roof, but moving forward at the same time, I need to find those generals, darn it!

"Okay, where the hell are they! " I screamed. I can't afford to be hit, otherwise, I'll lose my three lives.

While they are attacking, I began to slide smoothly on the side, then silently, I crawled on the dusty floor, I put some mirror, just in case I found something shiny, I hope it was one of those jeweled generals.

I continued to crawl, taking note and being careful not to be hit, the attackers are still shooting somewhere up above. They think I'm there.

I was crawling when I saw something glistened, and when I looked above, I grinned.

Gotcha!

Quickly, I pointed my watch on the General, and to my delight, it instantly shrunk and disappeared in million pixels that went through my watch.

When I looked, I saw the image of the general downloaded on my watch.

"Three to go! " I sniggered.

I noticed that the environment around me grew quiet.

I stared, and to my horror, the other soldiers are looking at me with rage.

"Attack the intruder! " One of them yelled.

And all of them swooped down on me and attacked me. I gasped when one of them pierced my back.

And then, I died…

_Goodbye everyone_, _I'll miss you-_

But before I could say my goodbyes, I felt myself landing on the pavement again.

Oh yeah, idiot, I have three lives!

I saw my watch beeping, and then when I pressed the button, it blinked and revealed a hologram.

And it says there 2.

So I still have two lives.

I grinned. So this is what they wanted to play huh?

I decided, grabbing a rope from above, I took it and soared in the middle of the mausoleum.

I saw the terracotta army look at me, but I ignored them, quickly, I took my binoculars and looked for the other general. I looked in the batch, and when I saw another purple blue crystal being illuminated by the light, I smiled and pointed my watch on it.

I giggled as I saw another general dissolving into pixels and going through my watch.

I was about to stay in there when some of them shot the rope, causing me to fall!

"Whoops! " I exclaimed.

But I'm a trained Yakuza, so I know how to land.

I grinned as I looked around to see who my target is.

When I saw one soldier looking somewhere, I quickly went to his side, making sure I'll fall on him…err…it, maybe.

When I did, I landed my back on his back, if he's alive and real, I would've broken his spine.

I quickly rolled out of him and took one of his stone swords. And pointed it at them and smiled.

"Okay, who's next? " I challenged.

All of them attacked me at once, I had a hard time slicing their stony bodies, they're not dead yet, but at least it will give me time to escape and look for my next prey.

I stood up, fighting them, I kicked some of them as hard as I could, but this is bad, I need to get going, I won't last. I mean cutting and fighting a person is already hard enough, mind you, if that's the case, how much tiring it would be to fight an army made of stone?

Deciding, I used my stamina this time, and without a word, I ran through them, banging them and tossing them away from my path and ignoring the pain on my shoulders.

Upon my marathon, I saw a glimpse of sparkling purple crystal.

Without wasting any time, I pointed my watch in that side again, which caused another general to fill my watch again.

"One more to go! " I screamed as I ran forward.

I stopped when I reached a giant tomb.

This tomb was old, and dusty and was scripted with Chinese symbols, this must be the tomb of Emperor Huang.

And to my joy, I saw another general guarding his tomb! What a lucky day!

I was about to get that one when I noticed something different…

I noticed that the soldiers stopped attacking me, instead, they went back to their posts again, like they didn't move at all.

The I heard the sound of hard cement being pushed open.

I stared at the tomb, and to my shock, it was slowly opening.

I widened my eyes when I saw a shadow with long hair started going out of the tomb.

"Shoot! This can't be happening! " I shouted.

Before I could utter a word, the shadow moved forward, revealing the great emperor Huang, dressed in flowing violet Chinese robe, his white hair flying around him like it was being swayed by a fan, and his eyes we're glowing bright green.

I saw him crawl slowly, then when he got out of his tomb, he soared above and floated in air!

"Who dares to steal my generals! " He thundered as his bright jade orbs landed on me.

I looked back and saw the soldiers staying still.

"Aw men! Come on guys! Can't someone lie for me! " I asked.

But no one responded, traitors!

I raised my hands in surrender. "Okay, it's me, look, I just need one more general? Can't you give me at least one? " I pleaded playfully, as if I'm gonna be scared by that.

"Insolence! " The emperor thundered again as he raised his hands and pointed it at me.

I felt the air around me got thicker, and before I could register what's happening, the air suddenly pulled me towards the spikes that we're laid at the back.

OUCH!

I felt the sting of pierced flesh for awhile, then I found myself again standing in front of the emperor which in my eyes, made him more outraged.

A hologram suddenly appeared, and it displayed 1. Shit! One more life.

"Look, I asked for permission, and you rejected it, you greedy emperor! " I screamed and pointed my watch on the last general. "Sorry pops, I'm getting him! " I yelled as I pointed my watch on the last general.

"You impudent human! " The emperor shouted again as he manipulated his hands again.

"Please hurry up! Hurry up! " I prayed as I saw the general shrunk.

I felt the air around me tighten again, but this time, it's on my neck.

I felt my feet being raised from the ground, as if someone was clamping on my throat and lifting me in the air.

"Almost done, almost done, almost done! " I chanted as I saw the last general shrunk.

I gulped for air, just another minute…

I felt the air tightened more which caused my breathing to halt again.

I smiled in triumph as I saw the general went I inside my watch.

The emperor suddenly flew to me, raising his razor sharp claw, I widened my eyes.

I saw it, slamming slowly…

3 inches…

2 inches…

1 inch…

_Snap!_

I waited for the pain, but…it didn't come.

I opened one eye, and to my surprise, I saw that I'm in a room filled with flowers and offerings.

When I spun my head around, I saw a group of Chinese deities. So this must be the gods.

I was about to walk around when I saw the hologram flash again.

And it says:

"_Please put your prizes in front of the deities, just press the release button and all the generals will appear in front of them. " The hologram showed._

_I pressed the release button and all the four generals appeared in front of the deities._

Then a flat screen dropped from above and it showed:

_Stage one, finished! Initializing life renewal…complete! Going unto, the second stage! Please step towards the light beam._

I looked around and saw a vertical tunnel of golden beam in the edge of the room.

I stepped unto it. Then I felt being raised above. I closed my eyes, and waited for the next stage.

I leaned on the beam, it felt like a soft wall which made me relaxed.

* * *

><p>About 10 seconds have passed, and I heard the narrator spoke.<p>

"_This will be the next stage. Please step out. "_

I sighed as I stepped out, this time I felt really cold.

I stared at the new environment that I am in. It was mountainous, filled with layers and layers of white snow. I immediately crossed my arms to keep myself warm.

Then I saw my watch blinking, curious, I pressed one of the buttons and a hologram appeared. In that one, I saw the next instruction for the this stage.

And it says:

"_In this stage, you will be asked to find the four Yetis, __an __ape__-like __cryptid__. But we created our own version; in this game, the Yeti or the Snowman's appearance is like that of a big gorilla, except that it was walking uprigth, and in two long straight legs. With furs the same colour as the snow. The setting in here was based in the snowy mountainous range in Tibet. You won't have any obstacle here except the harsh weather. So you better move fast. The same method of capture is still the same, so you don't have to worry." _

I stepped out and found myself wearing warm clothes. I clutched my thick jacket tighter.

I saw the snow storm grew stronger, but I'm up for the challenge, I just escaped a near to death experience earlier in China, ignoring the painful and cold winds, I started to proceed with the hunt.

I was hiking for almost 20 minutes now, shoot! 40 minutes to go!

But I can't find any Yetis or snowmen in here! And I'm getting cold, added to that, the snow storm grew harsher. The winds are almost forcing me backward, but I stepped up further, fighting the winds. I swear, if I'm in the real world, I'll suffer hypothermia and a double case of pneumonia.

I deepened my steps, slowly but surely. As long as I could find those Yetis, then I'll be happy.

I was in the middle of my hiking when I saw a field of dried berries. I'm hungry, so I decided to go there and chomp some down, who cares if it's frozen as ice and will cause stomachache later? I'm hungry, and I need something to feed my stomach.

I ran in there, as I was about to pick a berry, I saw something move.

I narrowed my eyes, it looked like snow, but I'm sure it moved.

Wanting to fill my curiosity, I went nearer, only to find two Yetis feeding berries to each other. How sweet.

I really hated to disturb their lovey dovey moments, but I need them if I wanted to get out and finish this stage.

Immediately, I stepped out and put my watch across them.

This startled the two Yetis of course, but before they could react, they shrunk and dissolved into pixels and transported inside my watch.

"Two to go… " I breathed as I picked some cold berries and munched it on the way.

40 minutes have passed, and I still cannot find the other two Yetis.

Yeah, I don't have any enemies, but time is on my way. I need to find it and I don't want to repeat doing this stage! I can't stand the cold atmosphere in here!

I kept walking and walking, but still, I can't find the other two…

15 minutes…

I grumbled and walked again.

10 minutes…

I cursed. I don't want to repeat this stage!

I walked again, as I was about to go, I saw another 2 yeti sitting against each other. Lucky me!

Then I put my watch across them, I was about to press the button when I felt someone falling from above.

I looked up and saw another Yeti falling down, intending on crushing me!

I made a decision, I immediately went out of the way, in doing so, my watch caught in one of the leafless branches, causing me to leave it in there.

_Double mother fudger!_

I rolled in the snow and came face to face with three Yetis who are growling at me, ready to spring.

I looked around, I need something to distract them, just something to distract them.

Suddenly, my watched beeped.

"5 minutes to go! " It beeped.

This was a successful distraction though, immediately, I kicked one of them in the abdomen, sending it sprawling on the ground. Then went to the other and kicked it's shin, as for the final attack, I jumped upward and kicked the face of the last Yeti then landed beside the branches where my watch was stuck, snatched it, and pressed it quickly across them.

The other two that recovered lunged towards me with powerful steps. But before they could touch me, I immediately shrunk them and inserted them in my watch.

I snickered. I completed it!

I was about to celebrate when I saw the other Yeti stood up, and jumped upwards.

It was too late for me, before I could dodge it's attack, I was immediately punched on the abdomen, the force was too strong that I was sent sliding through the snowy cliff.

I was about to stand up when I felt the Yeti land a kick on my abdomen again, causing me to fell down the snowy range.

I wanted to hold on, but eveytime I tried to, my hands are just slipping in the snow.

I gasped when I felt pulse of strong air meet my body. I think I'm having an altitude sickness now.

I felt my body falling, I just descended below continuously, never stopping, and with no commercial breaks, without any stops and any chances, just waiting for my body to be crushed into pieces.

But before I fell on the ground, I felt my body suddenly suspended into mid air, then I saw my body disappearing in a series of sliding vertical lines.

In a flash, I saw myself in a glamorously decorated altar. I guess I'm in the deities' room right now.

My watch blinked, and it showed a hologram, then it said the same thing:

_"Please put your prizes in front of the deities, just press the release button and all the Yetis will appear in front. "_ The hologram showed.

I pressed the release button and all the four Yetis appeared; encapsulated and standing still in front of the deities.

Then a flat screen dropped from above and it showed:

_Stage two, finished! Initializing life renewal…complete! Going unto, the third stage! Please step towards the light beam._

I looked around and saw a vertical tunnel of golden beam in the edge of the room.

I stepped unto it. Then I felt being raised above. I closed my eyes, and waited for the next stage again.

* * *

><p>After 15 seconds, my ride stopped.<p>

The beam rose up a little, just enough for me to see the next stage.

When I looked up, I saw a large body of clear blue waters.

My watch blinked again, I pressed the button and it showed the instruction hologram.

"_This is the Pacific Ocean. In this stage, you have, to get the four giant pearls; the colours are pink, white, chocolate and lavender. The pearls we're placed somewhere in this great body mass of water. You will be given an underground map for directions. The same time applies here, so you better double your time, the method of catching is still the same, so you don't have to worry! The best of luck to you! " _

And the hologram disappeared again.

I felt myself being plunged in the water. But then, as I looked around, I was wearing a scuba diving suit already. I sure do hope I won't run out of oxygen.

I looked around and greatly appreciated the beauty of the ocean. The water is so blue, and different fishes of different sizes and colours are swimming freely around me. Wow…

I kept on swimming, enjoying the water until I felt my heart pound nervously.

Three steps above me are a group of sharks…

_Yes… sharks!_

I tried to be inconspicuous, so I swam as silent as I could.

But luck was against me because animals had such strong instincts that they felt my presence.

So…

I quickly swam away, paddling my legs and my arms as fast as I could.

I felt something suckling the water. But the thing is, it was coming from different directions.

I felt shivers running down my spine, I knew it was the sharks.

Thankfully, I found an old cruise. Kinda like the cruise in the titanic. But don't get me wrong, I love that movie.

I swam towards it and hid myself.

When I looked from the corner, I saw the sharks heading away from me. Whew! That was close one.

When I was sure they weren't there anymore, I went back to my course, it says in my underground map that I am close to one of the pearls, I sighed. I wish they could develop a GPS for underwater adventures. When I come back from this hunting game, I will ask Hotaru to make one for me.

I veered to the left. After 10 minutes, I found a giant clam, inside it is the huge lavender pearl.

I stationed myself across it, pressed my watch, and successfully got the pearl.

Smiling, I got up and went to my next journey.

Time passed by and I felt my legs getting tired. I mean, it's not easy to swim. Not to mention swimming for an hour!

I really wanted to rest, but I only have 35 minutes left, so I have no choice but to haul my sorry ass and continue to trudge down through the blue waters. Sigh, I even wanted to take the pictures of the fishes. I'm a fan of wildlife and missing an opportunity to take shots in this massive ocean really pained me.

Suddenly, I started gritting my teeth, I really need to rest. My legs are getting numb. At least let me rest for five minutes.

Because of my frustration to rest, I just sat on the nearest smooth surface that I could find. I sat there while stretching my legs. Damn, that felt good.

After five minutes, I started to float again, I need to move now, and I don't want to repeat this game from the start again.

I was about to swim away when I looked at the surface where I sat.

My eyes widened instantly. I saw another pink giant clam! It was semi half closed, but I can see the half part of a shimmering pearl.

Without wasting any minute, I swooped down and put my watch across it and pressed the button.

I looked at my water resistant watch, OMG! I only have 20 minutes!

Grr! I need to get out of here!

So I swam as fast as I could. Darn it! If this is a race, I have no doubt that I'll be the champion.

After 10 minutes, I saw a giant brown clam. I grinned, seems like luck was beside me.

I did the same method in capturing my goods, and when I looked at my watch, I only have 10 minutes.

Breathing, I decided to swim as fast as I could. This game is so unfair, it's torture.

But as the game says, it's better if you earn lives, you will need it in the fourth stage.

I wonder what the fourth stage is.

As I swam, felt my back hitting something.

And to my surprise, and horror, it was the mouth of a giant white whale!

I was about to get away when it bit me.

In a flash, I was back again, this time, hidden behind a huge boulder.

I have no problems in lives, but what I'm aiming for is the time. Because once I missed the time, I will need to start all over again.

I sighed.

As I swam back, I saw the white whale again. This time, it's starting to open it's mouth.

I looked in shock as it started to gulp huge amounts of water, small fishes, planktons and crabs we're included, as well as the clams, it looked like an underground vacuum cleaner except that it's not sucking dust, it's sucking living things and corals reefs.

I needed a strategy, I thought, I can't get out of here unless the whale will start traveling. With it's huge body stuffed in there like a barrier, I can't even pass.

So I looked again for another option, I only have 7 minutes to go.

My eyes dilated when I saw a cream coloured clam going against the mouth of the giant mammal.

Without thinking, I quickly swam towards the clam. I will have it. I swore. There is no way that I'm going to repeat this game again. Never!

I immediately caught the clam in my hands, pleased with myself, I quickly opened it and pressed the buttons on my watch to get the last white pearl.

"Now time to head back. " I thought as I swam back against the mouth of the gigantic whale.

But it was too late, the whale's mouth is already closing.

"NO! " I screamed. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! "

But before I could get out, my sight became as dark as twilight.

* * *

><p>CLICK!<p>

I sighed in relief, luckily, my watch had a flashlight.

My eyes bulged when I saw the time. Three minutes left!

Looking around, I saw that I am in a dark pink cave, and I also felt my legs dangling on the tonsils of the whale.

"Oh God! This the worst survival method I've ever used. " I muttered to myself. But I'm surprised. I should be in the belly of the whale, but maybe it's because of my Yakuza skills and experience that triggered my mind to subconsciously grip on whatever thing that my hands can get ahold of.

As I looked around more, I screamed.

Below me, just below me are countless human skulls and bones, some of them, their bodies are still intact, but their flesh and organs are rotting. Eurggh! I hate this sight.

I know I'm a Yakuza, but I'm only used to fresh organs and fresh blood. Not the rotting type.

"There is no way that I'm going to stay here! " I shouted again as I looked around. I have a dagger, but I can't use it here, if that'll be the case, then I might finish after ten years just doing it.

Wait…

I looked around frantically. I only have 2 minutes now, and I don't want to start again.

It was then that I saw a glimpse of blue light diagonally dancing across from my position.

I followed it with my eyes, and true enough, I saw a hole above me. I snickered, so that's the nose of the whale.

Keeping my legs intact, I humped upwards and quickly pressed a button in my watch, it's a good thing that I looked around my watch while traveling within those golden beams, which I happened to see the surviving kits. I pressed on that button and to my delight, I saw a lighter being illustrated in there .

Smiling, I gripped the lighter and started burning his tonsils.

In seconds, I saw it's tonsils burning and black smoke emerging around me. I coughed. I need to get out of here. I'm not a smoker, and if I inhaled too much smoke, I might suffer from lung cancer.

My plans worked as I saw the black smoke emerged from the whale's nose.

I looked at my watch, 60 seconds to go.

I breathed in relief as I felt the whale was about to gulp. I'm sure it will open it's mouth to soothe it's burning tonsils.

"Keep goin' baby. " I whispered.

I felt a surge of hope when I saw it's mouth open. But wait, I think it's about to sneeze too.

I felt the whale breathing deeply. Oh kami! I think I should expect the unexpected.

I felt the whale breathing air. And the sound of a creature about to sneeze.

I looked at my watch, I only have 30 seconds left.

I gasped as I saw a curve line of light started to form. Sheesh! I wonder how will I get out, by mouth or by nose?

20 seconds…

I looked around, deciding for my chances.

10 seconds…

I'm still doing the same thing.

5 seconds…

Oh dear!

4…

3…

2…

ACHOOOOOOOOOO!

The whale sneezed and I felt myself being ejected outside the hole.

The force was so strong that I was able to see the surface of the ocean.

But before I reached the surface again, I saw my arm fading into tiny little squares, then it spread though my body.

Until I disappeared.

I gulped for air. And when I looked around, I saw my feet on the flat surface, and my eyes landed in a sparkly altar made of blue crystals.

As I neared to it, I saw a magnificent mermaid and merman sitting beside each other.

A plasma screen dropped from above.

I was walked near it, it flashed. Then showed me the same message.

And it says:

"_Please put the pearls in front of Poseidon and his wife, just press the release button and all the pearls will appear in front of them. "_ The plasma tv showed.

I pressed the release button and all the four pearls appeared in front of the deities.

Then the flat screen flashed again, obviously erasing the message from before and it showed:

_Stage three, finished! _

I was about to go when it flashed another page again.

I saw that it was the total lives that I have incurred.

_Hayate Matsudaira._

_Number of success: 3; All passed_

_Number of used lives: 5_

_Number of lives incurred: 7_

_Initializing life renewal…complete! _

_Good luck in facing the 4 masters!_

_Hayate Matsudaira, three stages complete! Please step towards the light beam._

I looked around and saw a vertical tunnel of golden beam in the edge of the room again.

I stepped unto it. Then I felt being raised above. I closed my eyes, and waited for the next stage.

* * *

><p>When I reached my destination, I saw that my feet was planted on grey cobbled stones.<p>

When I looked ahead, I saw and ancient European castle, but this castle is scary. I can see, with crimson fountains, lifeless trees with branches as dead and crooked like an old and saggy arm of a wicked witch, and raven crows flying under the dark sky.

I walked towards it, and feeling excited that I reached the last stage.

When I entered, I was immediately greeted by a…okay, creature.

I can't even explain. I mean, this creature has no body at all! It was just a moon mask and a dark cape. But it was positioned in a way as if an invisible body was standing below it. The moon mask above and the cape followed afterwards.

"Err…Hi? " I greeted.

The mask moved to the side. Seriously, I was creeped out!

"Hello there, Hayate Matsudaira. " The moon masked creature greeted.

Okay, it creeped me out even more. I didn't even see the mouth of the mask move.

"My name is Moon master. " The creature said. "I'm one of the four masters that guards the last stage. "

"Oh… "

"Let me explain to you our rules. In every stage, you are given sixty seconds to do what the master asks you to do, if you fail, you're life will be lessened instantly. Got it? " He asked.

I nodded.

"My challenge is this, if you could make out my real appearance within 60 seconds, I'm going to let you off to the next master. " It instructed. "Unlike other masters, I don't want to tire myself out with useless arrangements and challenges. "

"I see… " I thought, that'll be easy, all I have to do is grab a curtain-

"Let me finish, Hayate, you're going to make out my appearance without using any thing, without using water or curtains, your things, or any tangible materials in this place. "

"What? " I screamed. "That'll be impossible! "

"Nothing is impossible. " The masked caped creature defied. "All you have to do is think. "

"And if I don't make out your real appearance within 60 seconds? " I asked.

"Then you will have to use another life for it as well. And I'm telling you, it's not worth it. I'm the easiest of all masters, as you go to the other stages, you will be meeting more hazards. So it's not safe to conjure up your lives. So if where you, save your lives for other masters. " It stated.

I sighed and sat on the floor.

Okay, first, what could I use? I can't use water. Nor any curtains. Nor any windows! Shit! It's so unfair!

I racked my brain, again and again.

Without any ideas swimming on my mind, I decided to use yoga. Afterall, yoga helps me relax and think.

Just breathe, and then relax, let go of all the pollutions in the mind…

I don't know how long I sat there, but then, I was in the middle of my meditation when I my mind unearthed something.

I was standing right in the middle of the night, orange smokes clouding the skies, and an unknown terrorist flooded everywhere.

I sat there on the center, like I was watching a movie, I remember it now, the time when we're doing missions in the academy, the time of AAO destruction. I sat back, wondering why my brain dug this event. It was one of those memories that I really wanted to forget since this was so bloody and filled with mass murders. But I sat there quietly.

I was sitting comfortably when I saw my comrades fighting, they we're all beating the members of the AAO. I saw Mikan getting punched, she was coughing blood because of the pain, but she still didn't give up. Hotaru using her baka gun to shot all the enemy despite her having heavy bloody injuries, Rui kicking the ass of someone despite his head bleeding, Kitsuneme and Koko punching soldiers despite the heavy crimson liquid flowing in their legs, while Anna, Nonoko and Yuu where helping the victims recover from bloody injuries.

Wait…

Blood?

"Hayate, you only have 10 seconds. " The moon master reminded me.

I opened my eyes, I knew it will be painful, but I've reached this far and there's now ay I'm turning back.

Grinning, I bit my flesh as hard as I could and clenched my other hand as deeply as I could.

He looked at me as I let my blood ooze out from my arm and in my fist.

When I knew I have enough, I lunged towards him, took his mask, and splashed my blood on it's face.

He gasped, but it worked, I did make out something from his face. Using blood, I was able to see the face that was invisible to the naked eye. I saw my blood form a red image, but I saw some speckles of brown on the head part, and then, I saw it form the eyes and the nose and the mouth. When he opened his eyes, I saw that he had light jaded orbs.

He had green eyes, brown hair fine nose and thin lips.

I took a mirror from the cherry desk and showed his face to him.

He nodded, satisfied, and quietly pointed his finger to the stairs.

I smiled, then covered my bleeding wounds.

* * *

><p>I dashed towards the stairs, then I found another one.<p>

He was doing a yoga position which really weirded me out.

There was nothing wrong with him, really, but as observed him more, I gulped.

Beside him is a well… a bundle of countless huge spiders. It was black and it's size is as big as a pail.

The master was dressed in an white Arabian clothes, he then slowly turned to me and I myself gaped at him.

He got reddish brown eyes, tanned skin, and a perfect nose, he could've been beautiful, but the thing that set my lips opening like a hollow was his mouth…

It was made out of spiders, the same black spiders that sat beside him, except his is a little smaller, I guessed, three to four spiders were molded to make that mouth.

It looked like it just blocked his mouth, but if you observe properly, you will see the flesh sticking out from it.

_What a weird creature._

He looked at me, suddenly, his spider mouth opened all the center bellies opened at the same time.

Then I heard his voice.

"I'm the spider master. My second test to you, _eat _all the spiders beside me under 60 seconds. "

I gaped at him. "You're not serious are you? " I squeaked.

H opened his weird mouth again, which then twitched to the side as if he's grinning.

"No, you have to _eat _it. " He paraphrased.

I looked carefully at the icky black spiders. They looked disgusting, not to mention still alive and crawling on the floor.

Breathing deeply and closing my eyes, I sat down near him, took the bundle of spiders near my reach, and shoved one on my mouth, there is no way that those spiders will intimidate me from winning my prize.

But I shivered when I gulped one. It's so bitter and I can feel a sticky consistency on my mouth. But I tried my best to ignore it, thinking that it was candy.

But I also have my own limitations, after three spiders, I vomited, causing my lives to be lessened.

I looked again, I still have 9 more spiders. Bullshit!

Clenching my fingers, I delved again, gulping them one by one and chewing them for awhile, before gulping them. I can even feel some of them crawling out from my mouth.

I vomited again after 6 spiders. So my life was lessened again.

My eyes suddenly sparkled when I saw the last spider.

With one mighty shove, I gulped the last one.

The Spider master clapped his hands.

"Congratulations, you can proceed to the third round. " The Spider master said as he led me to the nearest stairs which was across his territory.

I breathed, I still feel the sticky consistency and the bitter taste of the spiders, heck I can even tell that they're still crawling on my belly. I wonder how I will take them out later. I just hope they won't eat my intestines.

When I looked at the third floor, I saw a very horrible sight.

In here stood a man with a chainsaw. He was wearing the normal outfit of your everyday handyman, except that his jumpers are stained with blood, his hair messed up and his eyes beaming with malice.

"I'm the chainsaw Master. " He growled as he looked at me. "If you managed to survive my attacks without attacking me in return for sixty seconds, you will get out of here alive. "

I gulped. I looked at my watch, only to see that I have 5 lives left.

"Let's start now! " He screamed menacingly as he turned his electrical chainsaw on and lunged at me.

I dodged his attack, then I jumped to the nearest cabinet behind me and leaned in there.

"Sheesh! No need to be so harsh and extreme! " I muttered.

My eyes dilated when I saw the chainsaw pierced the wood beside me.

I felt him lift the cabinet and tossed it aside like a cardbox.

I ran again. Looking for some place to hide, I dropped a lot of things while escaping from him, such as the chairs, the tables, the bookshelves just to cover his way. But the man was so bloodlust and was very eager to get me, he kept slicing on the furniture like a bread.

I ran as fast as I could. When I saw the veranda, I didn't think twice, I just jumped. Luckily I landed gracefully and ran again, then entered in one of the rooms stationed below it.

I leaned on the wall, with a sweat dripping on my face, I felt like I'm in a horror movie. I mean seriously, I can't even attack him back? This is stupid. What kind of game is this?

I shuddered again when I felt the sound of chainsaw. He was slicing the door beside the room where I'm in.

I looked at my watch, 40 seconds to go.

I just stayed there, then my heart thumped loudly when I heard his footsteps walking towards the room where I'm in.

"Hey kid! You better get out of there before I slice you into pieces! " He roared.

_Isn't it the same thing if I come out?_ I whispered to myself.

I stepped back and when I saw his chainsaw cutting through my door, I looked on the window.

I saw the door tumbling down, deciding quickly, I jumped on the window, crushing it in the process and jumped outside.

_BLAG!_

I felt my head hit the ground, but before I feel the pain, I disappeared.

Then reappeared again at the same place.

Shit! I only have four lives.

I heard the sound of chainsaw in the air, then I ran again. I ran and ran and ran. If I could just dodge and escape all his attacks within sixty seconds, I'll be happy. As of now, I still have 30 seconds.

I ran again, but I can hear him following me.

I looked around, trying to confuse him, so I pulled my hat and hung it on a branch, then sped out to the other side of the road.

This seemed to work though, because I didn't hear his chainsaw buzzing in the wind.

I sat again. My legs are very tired.

I sat there, and waited. 20 seconds to go.

I just sat there, waiting.

10 seconds…

I was about to lean on the bushes when my eyes dilated at the chainsaw that wheezed beside me.

I crawled away and then out from the bushes, my hunter emerged, smiling wickedly.

"There you are. " He said as he raised his chainsaw. "Now be a good boy, I promised this won't hurt for too long. " He thundered as he raised his chainsaw.

8…

7…

I dodged the first one which made him angry.

"I said don't move! " He hissed.

5…

4…

I dodged another one again.

2…

"This is your end! " He screamed.

"1… "

Before he could hit me, he suddenly disappeared like an illusion, like someone banished him out of thin air.

I breathed deeply. This is one of the scariest day in my life.

Looking around, I saw a door adjacent to me.

Thinking that it might lead to the floor of the last master, I sauntered over it and dashed upstairs.

* * *

><p>When I reached the final floor, I saw a big humongous chair, like the one's the king use, and on it sat the last master. Well, I think this one's a mistress.<p>

She was wearing a seductive purple kimono, her crossed legs we're exposed, and her collarbones apparent.

She was wearing a hawk like mask. And all I can see is her purple hair and her lovely lips that we're curved in a smile.

She seemed familiar, but I can't be sure.

I saw her stand up and walked towards me.

"I'm the last master… " She purred. "And they call me…the _sex goddess_. "

"_Holy cow! "_ I shouted internally. _"Is she here to seduce me and then ask if I could resist her for 60 seconds? "_ I thought.

She then placed herself near me, then rubbed her body towards me.

I'm a man, don't get me wrong, I mean, males are easily aroused. Even I admit that.

When she rubbed my cock behind my jeans, I moaned.

"Ahhh… that's the spirit. " She purred seductively.

To my surprise, she suddenly pulled me towards the wall.

My eyes dilated when I saw thick straps of bracelets suddenly emerged and clamped me on the wall.

I looked at her and she has countless long swords in her hands.

"If you survive my stabs for 80 seconds, then I will let you live. " She instructed.

"But the Moon master said it's 60 seconds! " I protested.

She walked towards me with a menacing smile on her face.

Then, she pointed the tip of the sword to me, then put it in contact with my jaw, digging it there, drawing a line until she reached my neck, I felt my blood flowing through the sliced parts.

She then jumped towards me and straddled on my hips.

"True, it's sixty, but I'm the _boss_. " She emphasized. "As the _boss_, my words will always be right. "

"That's not fair! I worked hard just to reach this stage! " I complained.

She just snickered. "Well, don't worry sugar, I'll be gentle, I promise. "

I gasped when she pointed her sword down on my shin and sliced it. Then she went on the other leg.

Pleased with what she's seeing, she stabbed me on the sides of my body.

The followed by my chest.

But before I felt the pain, I disappeared and emerged on the same place again, being shackled again, and being stabbed by her. This time, she stabbed me on my eyes. And I lost my life again.

_Two lives to go._

I breathed hard when I came back again. I need to _escape_. So I looked around for any switch or buttons that could release me and show this chick what I'm capable of.

"There is _no escape_. " The sex goddess replied, delighted. "This game is designed to let the players die. And you're one of those stupid fools who fell unto the trap. "

I looked at her with my mouth open wide, so that's why, now I realized why the stages are impossibly unfair and ridiculous.

"But I've got to praise you. " She said as she raised her bloodied sword. "You surpassed all of my impossible challenge, usually, all the players die at the start of the third stage. " She explained as she put the sword under my chin to force my battered face to meet her gaze.

"If you have noticed, all the number of treasures in the stages are _four_, if you reverse the kanji of _four_, it means _death_, furthermore, most of the time implicated was 60 seconds, or sixty minutes which all included the number _six_ which means_ bad luck_. " She explained as she slid the sword smoothly away and let my face hanging in the wind. "If you have noticed that before, then you will never take this game. " She said as she pointed her sword backwards, and darted it towards me. This time, she succeeded in hitting my jugular vein.

I disappeared in many pixels when she did that, but I went back again, this time however, I only have one life. But I felt hurt, I feel all the wounds, I realized that now.

"_Why is that? "_

She then went near me and placed the sword on my neck.

"Did you know that once you lost your life in this game you'll die in the real world as well? " She said and I looked at her horrified.

She smiled. "Once you play our game, we got ahold of your brain. And if you die in the game, the circuit that was binding you to this game which inhabited your head will be automatically and are programmed to explode, therefore bursting your brain in the process. "

I glared at her. "Why would you do that? " I asked.

She then glided away from me and smiled.

"Because we are the Hades organization! " She screamed as she looked at me in the eye.

I gaped at her. Those eyes! Those eyes could only belong to-

"_Say your prayers because no one will help you! "_ She screamed manically as she dropped the sword from above.

"_Now prepare to die, Hayate Matsudaira! "_

I prayed, how I wish I still have more lives.

But the sad fact is, it will never happen.

Because once I die, my brain will explode.

I closed my eyes. Kitsu, I think I'm going to follow you.

I closed my eyes tighter when I felt the blade burned my neck.

I felt my blood flow again, clenching my fist, I decided to give a quick prayer.

I started to get dizzy, and I can't see properly right now. My vision is blurry.

Because of tears.

Stupid Hayate! I cursed myself, if only I just listened to my friends, if only I wasn't so strict with my principles, I will never be in this place suffering.

_If only…_

As I was about to pass out…

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The painful sensation suddenly diminished, and I felt my thick shackles being shot, causing me to be free.

I tumbled down, then I raised my head to see what happened.

I caught my breathe when I saw my savior, she had raven hair and turquoise eyes and was holding an ammo in her hands.

The perfect image of Cool blue sky.

Is she the one who will be my fiancé? The one that Sadiya told me?

I smiled. So I have a reason to _live _then.

I looked at her as she pointed her gun at that stupid ballistic woman.

"Now I got _you_, breaking more circuits and decoding your password seemed to be challenging, but I got into shortcuts and I reached here just waltzing in the first and last stage. " My Cool blue sky said as she pointed her gun at the sprawled manical attacker of mine.

She smiled as she pulled the trigger.

"See you in the real world, Hades! " She cursed and shot the manical woman.

The Hades girl suddenly disappeared, and then I saw my Cool blue sky walking towards me.

Like an angel that fell from the heavens.

"Are you okay? " She asked gently as she put me in a supine position.

I nodded meekly. I know I will _live_.

I just found the girls of my dreams and there's no way in hell I will die.

"Thankfully, I arrived here in time, I should be glad that I was able to save you before you became one of her victims. "

I nodded, I felt my eyes dropping, but I don't want to forget her, so I asked her name.

"Your name? " I croaked.

She smiled as she caressed my hair.

"It's Christina, Lieutenant Christina Zaijen. " She said. "See you in the real world, Hayate Matsudaira. "

I smiled, then I closed my eyes.

"_I'll see you too, Lieutenant. "_

End of POV:

* * *

><p>"Shit Hayate! " Rui screamed again. "Stop joking! Wake up! "<p>

They all went to Hayate's room when Koko told them that he passed out in front of the laptop.

Upon inspection, Hotaru found out that he was tricked into playing in one of those virtual reality games.

They were about to dislodge the wiring on his head, but Hotaru said that they should leave it for awhile as sudden dislodging of wires might cause electric shock to the user, so they waited.

Rui was about to shook him again when the thin wires suddenly snapped away from his head.

"Hayate! " Mikan screamed as she ran towards him.

To their relief, he was still breathing, lightly, but he looked pale, and tired and worn out as if he came from a long journey and then got beaten up.

"Call the ambulance right now! " Koko barked at the servants which all dashed away upon his command.

In mintues, the ambulance was there and Hayate was placed in a stretcher.

But before he could enter inside, he mouthed the name of his savior again.

"_Thank you, Lieutenant Christina, my hero, my Cool blue sky. "_

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

Thank you for reading!

I'm sorry I took long in updating, I really can't take my mom away from her laptop and I have to wait.

Thank you all for your support!


	31. Chapter 31

Ljubazna Osoba

Chapter 25.6: The Adorable Army

"SHIT! "

Aya cursed loudly as she threw all the glass decorations in her room.

"Aya hime, please relax. " Shona soothed.

"Relax? Relax? " She demanded as she glared at her. "Hayate Matsudaira should be in my hands! He should be dead! Not suffering in Tokyo Hospital! "

Shona sighed. "If it makes you feel better, he's still asleep, just like our first victims. The moment he wakes up, he's already under our control. "

Aya stopped ranting and looked at her.

Her menacing purple eyes suddenly widened, then her hair started to swept back, as if it was cut backwards, then her face reshaped to become that of a man's, and her chest started to heave upwards and downwards before it started to shrunk and become flat.

Her skin started to become tan, and suddenly grew larger and denser to resemble that of a muscular man.

After 5 minutes, Aya successfully morphed into her guy version, Kyoshiro.

Shona pursed her lips. "You should avoid morphing that much, Kyoshiro, you're cells we're just injected months ago, you have to let your body adopt to Aya hime first, then after you have settled, then, you can morph anytime you please. "

Kyoshiro just shrugged. "I'm bored to death already, Shona, and I wanted to morph and see what's happening in the world at least. Besides, Aya is not in a very good mood right now, it's better if we just leave her alone for awhile. "

Shona just nodded.

"So, how are the babies doing? " He asked.

Shona smirked. "I already let them out, Kyoshiro sama, they will be going in the Soiree halls in a matter of time, please just wait. " She said as she handed him a glass of champagne.

Kyoshiro took the champagne and swirled it in his palm.

"I can't wait to see what's happening later. " He smirked as he pulled the girlish robe by his free hand, letting it drop on the floor, exposing his well toned body.

Shona just halfsmiled and handed him a fresh manly robe.

"I'll put it later, Shona, but now… " He trailed as he looked at her with his tanzanite eyes. "I want you to watch the babies with me. "

She nodded and sat on the nearby couch. "As you wish, Kyoshiro sama. "

* * *

><p>The servants of the Soiree halls are busier than anyone in the world.<p>

The Soiree will end in a day, tomorrow is the Thanksgiving day of the Gods, and since most of the families prefer to give blessings to the deities in their own homes, they started cleaning up and taking away all the mess and calling the priestesses for blessings and exorcism of all the evil spirits that lurked around the halls since lots of deaths occurred during this week.

Mikan was watching the servants come and go, seeing the preparations and clean up is one of her duties.

"Is something wrong? " A husky voice asked.

She didn't need to turn her head around as to know who it was, that husky voice only belonged to Natsume.

"No, nothing, I'm just seeing all the cleaning and the preservations. I need to make sure that everything is in order before they take away all the things used in the Soiree. "

"I see… " Natsuem replied as he leaned with her. "I wonder what will happen after this, I mean, lots of deaths have occurred in such a short time. "

"We will rise from the ashes of course. " She replied as she stayed her glance at the moving bodies of the servants. "We will continue to live and abide by the legacy that the elders have left us. Since the elders died, the next generation of elders will be dad, uncle Zaibatsu and the rest of the fathers in the family. And they have a lot of arrangements to do, so they are pretty busy right now. "

"How about you? What do you do after the Soiree? "

"Well, we just come back to our normal lives. Eat, sleep, walk, type in the laptop, and work our asses to death. In short, we go back to our normal lives. "

"I suppose I have to train by myself, since…Gosho san is gone. "

"It's up to you, but I heard there will be someone who will replace Gosho san. The Yakuza clan needs a trainer at any costs. Training by one's self is not good enough. People who are expert in what they do are needed to improve someone. That doesn't mean that training by yourself is not good, it is, but having second eyes to observe and correct your mistakes is a must if you wanted to be the best. "

Natsume nodded and then looked at her face seriously.

"What is it? " She asked, not looking at him.

Natsume gulped. He decided that he will confess his feelings to her before anything could happen. He didn't plan to cloud and cause confusion to her, given the circumstances right now, but Koko and Ruka adviced him to do so because as of now, anything could happen, and before he regret everything, they _persuaded_ him to confess to her.

"Mikan… "

She turned around this time, her normal dead expression was now looking at him quizzically.

"Yes? " She asked, curious.

Natsume breathed. Mustering his courage, he took her small hands in his and clasped them together which made the latter shocked.

He raised it above and he looked at her with those ruby orbs.

For some reason, Mikan couldn't look away. She hated red, he hated his eyes before.

But now…it seems like it was the most beautiful thing in the world for her, the most beautiful rubies that she had ever seen.

She also started to notice changes in her, inside. She's not as dead as before, according to Hotaru, she was a bit livelier now, and most of them are saying that she started glowing. Her pink cheeks are in full bloom, and her face showed more and more expressions as the days had passed.

Hotaru kept on asking her what she felt about Natsume. Knowing that she can't hide anything to Hotaru, she answered her honestly.

She was confused.

She didn't know why. Whenever she sees Natsume looking at her and soothing her whenever she's troubled, she can't help but to feel her worries lessen, as if it was blown in sec. And when he stayed with her, she felt protected, she felt cherished, like she was his prized jewel. She felt secure and safe in his arms.

The same way that she felt whenever her brother Kyoshiro was with her.

Except that, Natsume is _alive_, he is nearer, and he was here, standing in front of her, looking at her with those tantalizing crimson eyes…

She felt all the words suddenly disappear. As if he can manipulate her at his will.

"Mikan I- "

"Mikan ojou sama… "

Mikan suddenly released herself from Natsume's grasp when she heard one of the servants calling.

"Yes? " She asked.

"I wanted to ask where is the cabinet for the carpets? "

"This way. " She replied as she walked passed Natsume.

"Hey, Mikan! "

She turned her head and looked at him.

"Uh…the thing that I wanted to tell you…I'll tell it to you later at night okay? I'll wait for you at the cabins. " He yelled.

She nodded and walked away.

* * *

><p>"Oh yes, and they were like, whatever! And she was like, huh? And I was like, what the hell happened? " One of the servants explained to her fellow servant while they walk towards the hallway.<p>

They were talking animatedly when one maid tripped on a weaved basket.

"Oh shoot, what was that? " One of them complained.

"I don't know. " Her fellow maid answered and took the weaved basket that was scattered on the floor. "I think it's this one. "

"Oh my gosh! Do you think we should inform this to the masters and mistresses? You know maybe it's from the Hades group. "

"Yeah, but we should check first, maybe this basket was just dropped out of nowhere. "

She said as she opened the weaved basket.

Both of them gasped.

Inside is a very cute baby girl, she has blonde hair and innocent green eyes. She was tucked in securely in a pink little blanket and was looking at them widely.

The babies' lips turned into a smile and then raised her tiny hands towards them.

"Ohhh…. "They both uttered, completely entranced with the little angel in front of them.

"You know, I don't think it's from Hades, I mean, does the Hades group send little darlings such as her? " One of them asked, still dazed at the babies' cuteness.

"Hey, do you think I can adopt her? I mean, I don't have any child yet. "

"Don't be silly! We have to look for her parents first. Don't you think so, little sweetheart? " She replied as she cooed the baby.

The other one sighed. "Okay, but if she doesn't have any parents, then I'm going to- "

RAWWWRRRRRRR!

They both raised their eyebrows and looked at each other.

"Umm, did you hear that? " She asked as she clutched the baby tighter to her chest.

"Yeah, it's like a growling puppy. "

"That's impossible! We don't have any pets tucked here in the Soiree halls! The elders always have frequent allergies whenever we expose those rascals to them. "

"So, what was that? "

RAWWWRRRRRRR!

This time, they both widened their eyes and looked at each other.

Slowly, the servant who was carrying the baby slowly lifted up the little cutie.

Their eyes dilated even more when they saw the babies' eyes glaring at them with glowing green eyes and metallic fangs that she didn't possess a while ago.

The baby opened her mouth even more. Showing its' vicious fangs to them, threatening to bite any of their skin off in a snap.

In fear, the maid suddenly dropped the baby on the floor and they both ran.

But before they could go and ask some help, they both felt their shins being pierced.

When both servants stopped , they stared at the ground only to find _not one, but a dozen_ of scary babies crawling towards them which came out of nowhere. All of them have glowing green eyes and metallic fangs that were ready to sport and paw people's flesh like a piece of meat. Two of them are biting their legs and drawing blood like a vampire.

They both decided, enough was enough, and was about to scream when four of the babies in the bunch jumped from above and bit their necks without mercy.

So instead of screams, they muffled a silent scream.

Then the babies started to feast on both maids, they bit them, they lapped at them, tasting and eating them like pork chops.

After a hundred bites, all of them put their little hands underneath their victim's body, then carried them towards the pillars nearby.

One of the babies crawled swiftly underneath the pillar, opened an outlet in there, and pressed some numbers.

Instantly, the covering of the outer pillar raised up above, like an elevator raised in a lighting speed, then they all dropped their dead victims inside that surprisingly fitted into the dark empty bars, their bodies shot down like a canisters and then in a second they disappeared.

The little devils followed, and after the last one crawled inside, he closed the opening.

In a matter of seconds, the traced opening dissolved in the painting, making it look like a solid pillar with no cracks again.

Oh, they didn't care about the blood spilled on the floor.

Apparently, our little devils wanted it.

Because tonight is a big war for all of them.

It's their warning.

* * *

><p>"By the way, how was Hayate? " Koko asked as he carried three huge boxes on his arms.<p>

"The doctor said that he will still be in bed for awhile, he's out of trouble, don't worry, it's just that, he needed some time to rest. According to the neurologist, his brain was so tired or what I call the Brain Fatigue. After he played that virtual reality, his neurons suffered a lot, causing it to weaken resulting for the poor brain cells to unable to absorb oxygen properly. And we all know that oxygen is necessary for brain functions, he used his neurons so much that it was almost at it's breaking point, if he didn't stop that time, he would've died. "

"Not to mention the electricity that was bounded on his brain, if he didn't stop, he could've fried his own brain cells. And he'll die too. "

"At least he stopped. That rascal keeps on mumbling _'cool blue sky'_ over and over again like a mantra. "

Koko snickered. "I think she really pinned his heart. "

"No, her shot was straight to the soul. "

Both of them laughed.

Koko backpedaled and narrated his story about Anna and him last night.

"You know what? We were about to make love when she started reacting like a panicked stricken chicken! She started waving her arms like a hen and then, suddenly, she was like, no way! And I was like, what? And she was like- "

SLIDE!

"Ouch! What the hell is that! " Koko cursed as he wiped his bum.

"Hey dude… " Rui muttered in shock as he looked around.

"Hey dude? That's it? Not even a hand here? " Koko grumbled as he stood up. "I think some of the helpers needs to be disciplined, I mean, it's dangerous to leave a slippery floor in the halls! Look! I even dropped the boxes of ornaments! "

"Koko! " Rui shouted.

"What? I'm not deaf! Rui, if you're going to act mean, this is not the time- "

"Look around, man. " He pointed on the floor.

Koko then stared down on the floor and his eyes widened.

It was blood…

He slipped in a pool of blood.

"Shit! " He cursed as he looked at his hands, they were painted with blood.

"Looks like the Hades is attacking again. " Rui said grimly.

"Yeah, but who's the victim this time? " Koko asked worriedly.

"Well, all of us are present in the room sharing the chores earlier, so it's not one of us. "

"So that means, it's the helpers? "

Rui nodded.

"But it doesn't make sense! Why will they victimize our servants? Unless they gone cuckoo for some reason, then I assume they would. "

"I don't know, but I think it's better if we report this to others, I have a bad feeling. "

* * *

><p>Hotaru cursed when her DNA identifier registered that it was the blood of their helpers.<p>

"It's positive, this were the blood of Yuki and Juni…the helpers assigned to clean the cabins. " She announced.

"Another victim of Hades, huh? " Mikan added as she crouched beside her bestfriend.

"What'll we do now? "Anna asked.

"We have to prepare. " Hotaru replied and stood up. "Let's go to the main hall and plan. "

"What about the other helpers? Aren't they in danger? "

"I think this was enough. " Ruka replied. "It looks like they just wanted to get our attention. "

Hotaru smirked proudly at her fiancé. "He's right. The Hades org. just wanted to get our attention, if they really wanted to target our maids, they should've killed a dozen by now. Besides, as the elders say: A spilled blood is a sign of _great war_ coming. "

All of them shuddered.

"Let's plan now. " Mikan said as she stood up. "Time is ticking, and Hades will surely have plans laid down for tonight, we have to get ready. "

All of them nodded and walked towards the main hall.

* * *

><p>"Here, Kyoshiro sama, the illusion aroma incense is ready. " Shona replied as she handed him a golden urn.<p>

Kyoshiro nodded and stood up. He then hunched his back, countless bumps suddenly emerged underneath his kimono, and then it rippled.

His bluish hair started to grow long, and his muscled arms suddenly softened, and it reshaped themselves to resemble a skin of a seductive young woman, it's tan colour started to lighten until it became soft, pale and smooth.

His masculine body suddenly formed curves, and breasts bulged outward from his flat chest.

He then straightened his posture. And his facial features suddenly became feminine, softer with seductive eyes and luscious red lips.

Aya rubbed her palms together and smiled wickedly.

"I hope he's a good mate, it's been a long time since I tasted luscious men. " She grinned, and took out her kimono, exposing her wonderful curves.

She licked her lips. "AHHH…I can smell the tasty pheromones already. "

Shona then stepped up and wrapped her body in a freshly prepared girlish yet sexy kimono.

"Just wait, Aya hime, and you can have him. "

* * *

><p>Nighttime.<p>

Mikan put the last painting inside the cabinets. The whole day had been very busy. With all the arrangements and cleaning up that were done, not to mention the planning and preparation for the upcoming attack of Hades, everyone surely was exhausted. Even _she _was exhausted.

But this is no time to rest! They have to prepare for something, because her instincts are telling her something bad will happen.

She then tilted her head. Natsume told her that he will tell something to her later in the cabins.

He looked so serious.

Could he be _confessing_ to her?

She shushed the thought, why would she think about that?

Suddenly, she felt her heart beat loudly. She started feeling those eversince the Soiree started. Everytime she touches his body, she can feel the heat crawling on her face. And she admits that she always looks forward in touching him! She knows she was excited. At the first day of the celebration, she felt their relationship became stronger, they are together, and everyone can see that they have the _sparks_. Well, she admits that as well, she can also feel the sparks between them. And she can feel her heart beating loudly the moment she sees him, and finding herself suddenly getting lost in the way whenever she was alone the moment she remembers his smile or his greeting to her earlier in the day.

She also felt warm and fuzzy whenever she was enveloped in those arms. She felt safe, and protected. At that time, she decided…

She _wanted_ to stay in those arms. Those arms made her feel special and alive again. Everytime she was near him, she can feel all her dead veins coming to life and started to pulse blood more quickly before the thought came to her mind. Metaphorically.

Is she falling in love again?

She sighed. Is she willing to risk everything again?

But…

What if he will leave her? Just like Kyoshiro?

Will she be able to survive it all over again?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock.

"Come in… " She commanded.

The door opened and she saw Anna coming inside.

"Hotaru chan said that we should go in our positions right now, Mikan chan. " She said as she smiled at her.

Mikan nodded and she stood up and walked out of the room.

"Do you think we'll survive this? " Anna asked as she followed him.

Mikan stopped and turned to look at her.

"I will never be beaten by the likes of him. " She said and looked at her in the eye.

Anna smiled in admiration as she walked towards her and tugged her hand.

"I always envied you, Mikan, you've always been so strong. " She said in admiration. ""I hope I'll be like you and Hotaru chan. "

Mikan smiled inwardly and held Anna's hand tighter.

"We will survive, Anna, all you have to do is believe. "

* * *

><p>"Is everything ready? " Shona asked as she looked around a bunch and bunch of green eyes in the darkness.<p>

Out form the shadows, a scary baby suddenly emerged, and then it nodded.

Shona smiled and carried the baby in her arms.

"You see that halls, Kei? " Shona pointed to main halls and looked at the baby and cradled him in her arms.

"I want you to _destroy_ it. "

The baby grinned and looked at her.

Shona took her remote which manipulated all of their babies. Her remote registered the message and she smiled. "Yes, you can eat anyone you like…except Mikan Yukihara and Natsume Hyuuga okay? Bring them alive to us no matter what. "

The baby nodded and looked at a lot of pairs of green glowing eyes in the darkness.

Kei's green eyes glowed even more brighter and then he straightened his little arms like a leader of the troop.

Shona nodded. "Yes, attack them after 10 seconds… "

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

"Is everyone ready? " Mikan asked as she passed on all of them.

She looked and saw that all of them are wearing Kimono, the women wearing the white Kimono and males wearing black ones.

They all held their swords, Katanas, Tusrugis and Tachi's met her eyesight, all were held proudly and confidently.

"Good… now let's wait for our opponents, are you ready? " She asked in a tough voice.

"Ready! "

"I can't hear you! "

"READYYYYYY! "

"Are you going to lose in this fight? "

"NEVER! "

"Good! Now let's go! "

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

ATTACK!

From the mountainous green hills, it was suddenly covered with little people, like ants crawling and swallowing the green scenery and filling it with colourful pixels.

"Shit! What the fuck are those? " Rui cursed as he looked at the hundreds of babies walking in their own legs, and was approaching them with green glowing eyes and menacing smile, showing their metallic fangs on them.

"Koko, Anna, handle them, we're going to handle the other places! " Mikan screamed and ran.

"Okay! " Koko replied as he watched the others follow her.

"Since when did Hades became so cuddly? " Koko screamed as he took out his tsurugi and looked at Anna who was quivering.

"What's wrong, baby? " He asked worriedly.

"I-I can't fight babies! "

He rolled his eyes. "Love, those aren't the normal babies, they belong to Hades, and everyone knows that anything that came from them was not good. "

"But… "

GRAHHHHHHH!

Koko flinched when he saw one of the babies jumped and bit his arm.

"Koko! Oh no you don't ! " Anna screamed and brought out her katana and sliced the baby in half.

They watched as the sliced baby split into two, inside, they saw that it was filled with metals and countless wires.

"Eww…you're right… "Anna implied as she sliced the baby into pieces and bursts into flames. "You better not implant me with those kinds of babies Koko, or else, we'll be living like hell. "

Koko smirked as he took Anna's waist and hugged her closer to him. "Let's think about the future later, okay, babe? We have an army to defeat. "

Anna laughed as she pointed her sword towards the little army.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Koko was in the main hall, who will be in the garden? " Mikan asked as she saw dozens of babies scattered and roaring in the garden like little werewolves.<p>

"We would. " Yuu and Nonoko volunteered as they both jumped out of the fences and stepped on the grassy meadows.

"You go ahead! " Yuu shouted and took out his Katana while Nonoko took out her Tachi sword.

Both of them watched as the others fled to another place.

Yuu then leaned his back on Nonoko's back and smiled.

"I can't believe that we have to attack babies this time. I wish our children won't turn out to be like them. " He said as he pointed out to the snarling babies.

Nonoko smiled in return, then she quickly whirled her head and took Yuu's glasses.

"Tonight is the night where you could shine, Yuu, so take out those glasses and show how tough you are! " She winked.

Yuu smirked and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Let's do it, Honey. " He replied and flitted towards them and sliced them one by one.

* * *

><p>Rui grumbled and sighed. He was assigned in the centre hall. He wasn't the usual pooper, but Hayate is not here which was supposed to be his partner in his single life. Aside from the fact that Hayate is not here, he didn't even have a mate who he could tell jokes and flirt while fighting, curse the rogues!<p>

He sighed again and glared at the walking babies towards him.

"You know, I'm usually fond of babies, but right now, I don't because you remind me of being single as if I'm ugly! " He thundered and lunged towards them with his katana.

He cut their heads easily, they are easy to destroy, but there are hundreds of them sprawled in the Soiree halls.

"If that's the case… " He replied as he saw some of them roaring in anger.

He smiled confidently and put his sword upside down across his face.

"I'll compromise and beat as many as I could. " He swore as he ran towards them and cut their limbs like a slicer.

* * *

><p>SLASH!<p>

Hotaru quirked her eyebrow when she saw her white gown being cut and reveal her creamy smooth legs.

Ruka whistled. "Now there's a motivation to fight. " He snickered.

Hotaru glared playfully at him. "I'll get you _later_, Ruka… " She warned.

Mikan and Natsume shuddered. They know what it means.

"I- I'll leave you two here on the South halls… " Mikan said as she ran away followed by Natsume.

Hotaru then smirked to Ruka and stretched her leg towards him.

He caught it and brought it on his lips.

"I'll be looking forward for you to put this on my shoulders later while I pleasure you to death, Hotaru… " Ruka purred.

She then snatched her leg and smirked. "If that's the case, then save some energy for later. " She emphasized as her eyes darted to the growling babies.

Ruka then nodded and took his Tsurugi sword.

"Let's go, we have a night to catch. "

* * *

><p>Mikan then heaved and looked around the dimly halls.<p>

"We're in the North halls, Hyuuga. " She announced and looked at him.

"Hyuuga? That's what you're going to call me? " He exclaimed.

Mikan raised a brow at him.

Natsume rolled his crimson eyes that glowed in the dark. "Mikan, can you call me Natsume at least? I mean , everyone is getting closer, and we have gotten closer for the past days. Can't you drop the formality and call me by my name? "

"_Believe me, I would. "_ She thought internally.

But for some reason, she was in doubt.

"Don't think about useless things right now! We have a war to win! " She pointed out and walked away to go to her post but Natsume quickly grabbed her arm.

"Is there something bothering you? " He asked gently. "Because there are times that I can see that you're preventing yourself from something. "

She stared at him

"_Yes, I'm preventing myself from falling in love with you… "_ She voiced out mentally.

"Mikan. " He warned.

She was about to bit her lip when he held her chin.

"I told you not to ruin your lips. " He scolded her like she was a five year old kid. "Now tell me what's going on. Why are you preventing yourself from falling for me? "

She cursed inwardly. "What makes you think that I'm _falling for you_? " She lied as convincingly as she could.

He looked at her with amusement in his eyes.

"I didn't know that you're a very bad liar, Mikan, it's no use lying to me. I know you're falling for me, I can see it in your eyes, I was just thinking, why don't you just let it all out? It's not wrong to move on. "

She glared at him. "You arrogant son of a bitch. I'm not- "

They both stopped when they heard scratches on the pillars.

Mikan narrowed her eyes when she saw a bunch of green eyes in the shadows.

"We'll talk later, believe me, Mikan, You can't run from me forever. " He vowed and took out his katana and lunged towards the babies.

She exhaled and attacked the other bunch of babies on her side.

Oh kami, what will she do now?

* * *

><p>"Huff…huff… "<p>

Koko and Anna breathed as they looked at the little flames around them.

"That…wasn't…bad… " Koko breathed.

Anna's smile was tired. "Ready for another round, honey? "

Koko smirked and stood up.

"Okay, you little devils, come now! " Koko screamed.

Suddenly, a bunch of babies jumped towards him. Koko then sliced them one by one in a thunder lightning speed. While Anna twirled her body looking like a hurricane slicer, cutting anyone who went in her way.

"Keep goin' baby! " Koko cheered as he cut another bunch of heads.

* * *

><p>SPLATTER!<p>

"Yuu! " Nonoko screamed as she blocked a dozen of babies from attacking her using their razor sharp nails.

"I'm fine! " Yuu responded as he stood up and wiped his left bicep with his sleeve.

Nonoko then ran towards her lover and help him stood up.

"Be careful, okay? " She reminded him and kissed him on the lips. "I don't want to _lose _you again… "

Yuu smiled. "I faced death once, Nonoko, I will never face them again. "

Nonoko smiled and slapped his right strong bicep.

"Then get moving and fight! " She thundered as she poured some solution on her daggers, and threw it on the babies. In a second, the babies crashed into pieces.

Yuu looked at his lover quizzically.

"Who said that you should fight fair? " She asked.

Yuu gave out a short laugh. "Then, can you give me some of those solution? "

"Sure… " She replied as she handed him a vial.

"Thanks! " He replied as he poured some on his other weapon, the shurikens.

When he finished, he smiled at the approaching babies.

"Okay, little darling, let's get this over with! " He thundered as he threw his shurikens on them.

It pierced the babies' bodies like pinned dolls, and like what happened to Nonoko's victims, they exploded.

"Cool! " They both uttered as they attacked the babies.

* * *

><p>CLANK!<p>

"Okay, nice babies… " Rui smoldered as he stepped back.

Well, he did finish a bunch of them, but he never expected that they will multiply in a blink of an eye.

"Okay, I need some strategy here. " He said as he looked around the rabid babies who were drooling at the sight of him.

He knows that in their eyes, he looked like a juicy soup bone.

He was stepping back when his eyes flickered on the huge curtains.

He smiled. It will be temporary, but it'll be good if he wanted to survive and not to let himself get tired.

In a flash, he pasted his foot on one of the walls, did a twirl and ripped the curtains.

He did a little jump and with one swirl, he dropped the curtains on the sea of dangerous babies.

He quickly landed on his feet, and with one tug, he pulled the ends on the curtain into one, like a pouch bag. He then took the gasoline that were placed underneath the fireplace and poured it on the bulgy curtain.

He pulled them the bag outside. And he can feel the raspy and clawlike slashes that the babies are trying to do just to get out, but he smirked, they had to do better than that. The curtains of the Soiree halls are special. They are blade proof. Meaning, any shuriken or any sword that hit the curtain, it will never rip. It will only be torn if it was ripped in a certain manner, which he did successfully.

He threw them outside, he knows that Mikan and the others will hate him for burning the outside halls, but he didn't care, he needs to do this.

He then dumped the selfish babies outside and lit on his lighter.

"Rest in peace, my little ones! " He screamed and threw the lighter on the bag.

In an instant, the fire spread, causing the curtain to melt, in seconds, it revealed the imprisoned devil babies who are melting like wax underneath the fire. Some of them cluttered with each other, but nevertheless, they melted altogether.

He smiled as he looked around. He can't see any babies anymore.

He's done.

"Time to meet the others. " He said as he ran away from his post.

* * *

><p>CUT!<p>

Hotaru wiped her blade with her sleeve and looked blankly at the babies who are lunging at them continuously like a boomerang.

Ruka was ducking and killing them skillfully. He was really good, he had gotten so much better during the Soiree, well, she guessed it's because of the fights and his own daily self training that caused him to improve.

She suddenly reversed her blade, stabbing a baby that was just about to bite her.

They kept on ducking and cutting the babies until the little darlings suddenly stopped.

The couple watched as the little people tilted their heads and dropped on the floor.

"What the- "

Both of them stopped when they saw twin shadows started to walk towards them, one was a woman, and the other was a man.

The moon rose high and it revealed Shona…

And the other one…

"You're still alive? " Ruka growled.

Seiki smiled, his head and face is still the same, but his body was obviously remodeled. It was now bulkier, and looked heavier.

"I can't believe that you still survived after that explosion. " Hotaru added as she glared at him.

"My, my, seems like she had replaced you, Seiki. " Shona muttered as she went towards him and ran her hands on Seiki's chest.

"Oh good, a double date. " Ruka muttered sarcastically.

Shona leaned her head under Seiki's chin.

"He's better than a slut like you. " Shona sneered.

Hotaru narrowed her eyes. "I appreciate it if you don't insult my lover like that, you bitch. " She countered. "At least he's human, unlike yours. "

Shona hissed something and without a word, she attacked Hotaru with her katana.

But Hotaru evaded her attack.

"Shona! " Seiki screamed. He was about to run towards her when he was barricaded by a Tsurugi. _His tsurugi_.

"Not so fast. " Ruka snapped. "She's her opponent, you're my opponent, bastard, so you better not involve yourself with them. "

Seiki cursed and swung his legs towards Ruka.

* * *

><p>SLAM!<p>

Mikan didn't wince when she was pushed to the wall by an army of babies.

"Mikan! " Natsume screamed as he stabbed another baby with his katana.

"I'm fine! Focus on your side, Hyuuga! "

"It's Natsume! " He screamed as he stabbed another one again.

Mikan stood up and kicked a dozen of babies, sending them in the air and clashing them with their fellow babies.

She then took out some of her daggers and stabbed the other newborns.

"Hey, Mikan! "

"What? " She replied irritated and slam the head of a couple of babies on the floor and hearing them crack.

"We have to get them altogether! It's no use fighting them one by one! " Natsume yelled as he kicked a dozen of babies.

Mikan nodded and looked around. He's right, they are at the disadvantage. Hades was obviously keeping them occupied, so that when his time comes, he will curb all of them easily.

That's when her eyes darted to the covered huge gigantic and lengthy falls placed on the front gates.

"Hyuuga! Over there! " She pointed out.

Natsume smirked when she pointed the covered falls. Mikan really is smart, competitive and resourceful.

No wonder he fell in love with her.

Natsume stood up, then he flitted towards Mikan, took her hand in his, and ran towards the falls.

Mikan blushed at this, it's a good thing he didn't see it.

As expected, the babies followed them like a pack of hungry wolves.

When they reached the centrerpoint of the falls, Both of them quickly tugged down the covers, and then, Natsume released her hand and she did the same.

They quickly darted away as the silky covers dropped on the ground.

The babies' glowing eyes widened as they realized that they are going straight to the falls.

Without any pedals to stop their pace, they all ran and accidentally dove on the cold waters.

SPLASH!

Mikan and Natsume heard the sizzling shock of the electric currents, followed by the intense flow of the waters.

In a minute, they saw all the babies afloat, with their bodies immobile and were lightly blackened, added to that, their eyes aren't glowing anymore…

They're already destroyed.

Mikan looked at one of them, their eyes looked a lot like dolls.

Like _hers_…

Mikan sighed as she looked at the sky.

"So what now? " Natsume asked.

"We should go and see the others. " She recommended.

Natsume rolled his eyes. "They're fine. " He implied, he was already itching to confess.

"But we still have to make sure. " Mikan insisted. For some reason, she still needs more time to ease her nervousness.

He rolled his eyes and followed her.

* * *

><p>Hotaru then bent Shona's arm behind her back until she heard the clicking sound of her bones breaking apart.<p>

Shona's eyes widened, but she didn't make a sound.

"Give me the controller to stop those vicious babies, right now. " She demanded as she bent Shona's arm even more.

She gritted her teeth. "Not a chance in hell, bitch! "

Hotaru then stared at Ruka who just broke Seiki's left arm and leg.

"Do you want me to tear you one by one? " Hotaru deadpanned.

Ruka snickered. "Love, I think it's better if you just use your devices, she's kind of a loyalist. "

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "I know that, I just wanted to make her admit something. " She replied.

"Whatever you say. " He said as he looked at Seiki's broken form, and without a word, he cut his head before he could protest.

When he saw it rolling on the floor, he then stabbed the head a lot of times, instead of blood, green liquid oozed out from his face as he crushed his head like a tomato.

After he destroyed his head, his decapitated body came crashing down to the ground.

Shona moved her arms and legs, but Hotaru stopped her.

"Tell me what are your future plans. " She commanded.

But Shona stepped on Hotaru's foot using her pointed heels, causing Hotaru to yelp in pain and release her accidentally.

Shona ran as fast as she could and smiled when she reached the veranda.

Hotaru and Ruka widened their eyes. Below that veranda are countless pointed spikes ready to stab the body of people like shesh kebabs.

"Shona san, you better not try it- " Ruka started to explain but he was cut off by Shona.

"I know I won't win, and I admit defeat. " She said seriously and looked at both of them. "But that doesn't mean that I will spill anything. I'd rather die than face your tortures and betray my master! " She yelled as she smirked and jumped backwards, crushing the bars that encloses the veranda of the South halls.

But before she could leave their eyes…

"You will never beat Hades sama! " She screamed and descended below.

The couple heard the sudden crush of flesh, followed by a fountain of blood in the air.

Slowly, Hotaru walked towards the broken bars and breathed deeply.

She was right, Shona's body was stabbed in different places like a barbecue. A spike poked her arms, her tummy, her face, her chest, and both her legs, blood was pouring out continuously on her dead body.

"In minutes, she will be a prune. " Ruka muttered as he followed her.

"Hey, guys! "

The couple whirled her head and saw Rui, Yuu and Nonoko coming towards them.

"The babies suddenly stopped moving! Did you just beat the master- " Rui stopped when his eyes darted towards Shona's dead body.

"So you beat the puppeteer? " Yuu guessed as he looked at the dead woman spiked below. "Shona Shidou, the right hand strategist of Hades org. "

Nonoko looked around, and then winced when she saw Seiki's broken body. "So what now? We can't say that Hades was destroyed, we did finish his closest minions, but he's still out there, what'll we do? "

"Then we have to find him. " Hotaru replied as she walked away from the broken veranda. "Hades just lost his claws, but he can grow them again. "

"Just how like how he rose from the ashes for decades. " Rui agreed.

"Guys! Are you okay? " Koko and Anna asked while running towards them.

"Man, I was slashing the babies when the glow in their eyes suddenly went blank and they all dropped from the floors. What happened? " Koko asked as he breathed.

Anna smiled as her eyes dropped on Shona's body. "I think that's the answer, Koko. " She replied as she pointed at the dead strategists.

Koko followed her finger and gaped his mouth. "Ohhh… "

"So, now what should we do? I'm sure this will silence Hades for awhile. " Koko said as he put his arms behind his head.

"Well, for starters, I think we should have a rest for awhile. I mean, it's almost dawn. " Rui replied as he looked at the gray skies with a slight beam of light.

"I heard there's a storm coming. " Anna said as they walked outside the halls.

Hotaru just nodded. For some reason, she had a bad feeling, but she was tired.

Her thoughts were stopped when she felt Ruka hooked his arms behind her knees and lifted her in his arms.

Hotaru was about to protest when Ruka shushed her.

"Come on, Hotaru, don't deny it, I know you're tired. I think we should rest. " He said to her.

She sighed.

"I agree. " Koko followed. " I mean, after a lot of arrangements, and then, this war! Man, I'm pooped! I don't think I could stand another battle. "

Yuu coughed. "I have to agree with Koko this time, it's not easy fighting thousands of babies in one night. "

Anna and Nonoko then looked at Hotaru with pleading eyes.

Hotaru sighed. "Whatever! Just be prepared. He might be lurking somewhere, so you better get ready. "

"ALL RIGHT! " The others cheered.

"Hey guys! Are you all okay? "

All of them stopped and looked at Mikan and Natsume running towards them.

"Whoa, I thought you two went down to mind your own businesses! " Rui said slyly.

Mikan bit her lip.

"Anyway, we all decided to take a rest for tomorrow! " Anna announced cheerfully. "Ruka kun and Hotaru chan beat Hades' closest minions! So he should be out in the dais for awhile. But Hotaru said we should be prepared. Just in case. "

Mikan was about to protest when Rui smiled.

"It's okay, Mikan, we should stop being paranoid for awhile, I mean, we're all exhausted. I'm sure even you and Natsume kun are exhausted as well, I think we should all rest, at least for tomorrow. Besides, it's the last day of the Soiree, I mean, it's thanksgiving day of the Gods, and we all know that we celebrate it in our own homes. "

"I'm not sure if our fathers will- "

"Don't worry about them. " Hotaru cut her off. "I'll talk to them, I'm sure they could spare us a day. All those morons did nothing but to build and take the heavy burdens that the elders left. They are too busy to bother with us. "

Mikan breathed. "Whatever you say. " She replied as she walked with them. "Speaking of that, at least tell me how you fought the adorable army. "

"Now that's a nice name, Mikan chan, adorable army. " Ruka chuckled. "Maybe we can have some snacks while we chat. "

All of them agreed.

"Yeah! I mean, this we consider this the last day! At least we could chat before we go and separate our ways! " Nonoko suggested.

"Yeah, we should have a bonding, even though we're on a weird setting. " Yuu chuckled.

"You mean, broken windows and burnt gardens? " Koko asked playfully.

To Ruka and Natsume's surprise, all of them laughed. Even Hotaru.

Both of them smiled. So this is how they deal with things.

Natsume was about to walk with them when he remembered something.

_His confession_.

"Hey… "

All of them stopped when Natsume spoke.

"What's the matter, Hyuuga? " Mikan asked.

He looked at her.

"You remember what I told you earlier? " He asked.

Mikan then widened her eyes as she remembered it.

"Yes. " She replied. "But I wanted to- "

"I'll wait for you at the cabins then… " Natsume said.

"Are you sure, Natsume? " Ruka asked worriedly. "I mean, you can join us. It's our last day to be together. "

"I'm sorry, Ruka, I wanted to, but… " He trailed as he bent his head.

Ruka assessed Natsume for a second then he smiled.

"Okay, good luck with that. " He cheered and ushered the others to walk away with him. "Let's leave this bastard alone, okay? He needs some time. "

Natsume glared at him, but he guessed he didn't saw it since they all walked away.

When they were gone, he ran towards the cabins.

He needed to muster enough courage, he admitted. It's not easy to confess to the girl you like, especially to the girl who he had fallen deeply in love with.

His first and only last.

When he reached the cabin, he smiled and offered a quick thanksgiving prayer to the gods, at least the cabin was spared.

He was about to go when he smelled some a lavender aroma.

He was so enticed by it that he sniffed even more.

However, he felt his eyelids getting heavy and his body suddenly dropping on the floor.

He covered his nose."W-what the hell was that- "

He stopped muttering when his eyes suddenly closed, and his body slumped on the ground.

From behind the post, Aya went out, carrying a golden urn.

She smiled mischievously as she neared towards his body and licked her lips.

"Now, time to give out the last gift. " She said as she put Natsume's arms on her shoulders and lifted him, sliding his tall and muscular form on the floor and then dumping him on the bed.

She then raised her hand and waived.

Natsume stirred, then slightly opened his eyes.

"M-mikan? " He asked groggily. Not noticing that it was Aya and not Mikan.

Aya's smile widened, so high doses of Salvinorin A really do cause visual hallucination.

She put two fingers on his lips and whispered.

"Natsume…make love with me tonight. " She whispered seductively.

Natsume just stared at her in daze.

"Are you sure? " He asked. Well, his libido is already protesting, how many months didn't he have sex anyway? And how many times did he fantasize her body?

Yeah, a million times.

Still a bit tranced, he nodded.

Aya smiled, then took her slid her kimono seductively and readily buried Natsume's head on her breasts.

"Oh, yes, you'll be mine! " She laughed as she raised his head immediately and kissed him hungrily.

* * *

><p>Mikan was then walking towards the cabin. After their chat, which only took 15 minutes ( just a fast recap since all of them are tired to elaborate the story ). Then they all bid goodbye to each other.<p>

She was about to enter the cabin when she saw a light on the farther left side.

Curious, she hid near the bushes and looked out.

Her eyes widened when she saw her most hated princess, Aya Tsukihime naked with…

She craned her neck even more, and she let out a small gasp when she saw it was Natsume, also naked, and was kissing her body hungrily.

Oh, God, is _this_ what he meant?

Suddenly, her heart started to shatter into pieces, bit by bit.

She also took out her built in video camera in her purse, as if her body had a mind of her own, maybe, her experience in the sneaking department paid off, because her hands went towards her pocket and fished out her purse even though her mind wasn't on it.

She watched them, as they both kissed and lapped each other hungrily. They were literally eating each other's skin.

She watched silently, not making a sound, as they both looked at each other's eyes lovingly, and without a word, Natsume took out his cock and inserted it on her vagina.

She covered her mouth as Aya fell on her back and started screaming his name.

He took her with hard, ruthless digs.

Mikan just stayed there, shocked, and without uttering a single sound.

She watched as they reached their climax, and then, Natsume suddenly slumped his body on top of Aya.

She can't take it anymore, she then sped out as quickly and silently as she could, but she stopped when he heard her utter.

"I love you- "

She covered her ears. No, she didn't want to hear that, enough was enough.

Giving them one last glance, she saw Aya toss Natsume's sleeping body away from her and stood up.

Mikan furrowed her eyebrows when Aya suddenly hunched her back.

Suspicious, she watched, as her back hunched, and tightened, then her arms and legs bucked up and reshaped themselves to form muscle and calves, and her skin started to get tan, her hair sweep up above and shortened, then her hands suddenly grew big and her female features started morphing into a man.

She gasped as she started to evolve into something, more into someone that she knew.

In a matter of minutes, she wanted to slap herself.

Inside, stood a gorgeous man in place of a woman, he has bluish black hair and sapphire blue eyes.

She couldn't believe it …

It's none other than…

Her long lost supposed to be six-feet-under-the-ground brother…

_Kyoshiro_.

What the hell is going on!

She stared at him as he touched his Bluetooth device on his ear and spoke.

She can't hear him, so she scooted nearer.

Her eyes widened even more when she heard the other line spoke.

"Hades sama, the next plan was already prepared. Tomorrow, we will target the Yukihara princess- "

She stopped listening and clenched her fists, so that's why, she understood it now.

As clear as the waters.

Her brother was alive up until now…

And up until now, he was the one destroying them all…

So he was fooling them all along…

Mikan bent her head. Her expression deadly as ever and her face paler that usual.

Kyoshiro Yamaguchi…

"_You're a bastard! "_

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

I'm sorry it took such a long time for me to update! I hope I made it up to you by uploading 2 chapters this time

Thank you for all my readers out there!


	32. Chapter 32

Ljubazna Osoba

Chapter 26: The Crying Doll

Mikan's POV:

CLASH!

I slammed the nearest vase that I had seen.

I set my eyes on another one again, and banged it on the nearest wall, I also kicked some big vases that I passed, kicking them to the side like they are soft balls and hearing the clashed glass broke into pieces.

Grinding my teeth in rage, I stomped on my way towards the garden, using my stilettos to leave a dent on the supposed to be smooth floor.

I went outside, towards the clubhouse, the skies are gray now, and light rain started to pour, but I didn't give damn.

I opened the clubhouse' door forcefully, then I took the giant shears, and walked outside again, ignoring the thunderstorm and light rain that had been soiling my dress.

When I reached the center of the garden, I breathed deeply.

And then, I went to the nearest bush of blue roses, and without blinking, I cut them randomly and harshly, letting the sound of stems being broken fill my ears, decapitating them and letting the flowers fall on the ground or being tossed in the air and being hit by the strong winds, who cares? I don't give a damn about them anymore.

I cut them continuously, using my giant shears as my saw, obliterating every blue rose that I can see, letting the blue petals fly in front of my face.

If anyone can see me now, they will think I'm a mad woman.

But I am…

I am very very very mad!

"How dare you! " I screamed as I cut another batch of roses. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! " I shouted continuously in the rain.

"YOU FOOLED ME! HOW COULD YOU ALL DO THAT TO ME! I TRUSTED YOU! I BELIEVED IN YOU! ALL THIS TIME I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD, AND NOW, YOU SHOW UP AND WORST, RUIN MY LIFE ALL OVER AGAIN! "

I cut another batch again, this time, I screamed Natsume's name in anger.

"AND YOU, HYUUGA! HOW DARE YOU! I THOUGHT YOU LOVE ME! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME! HOW COULD YOU FOOL ME LIKE THAT! HOW COULD YOU MADE LOVE WITH A WOMAN WHO I HATED, AND WORST, MY HALF BROTHER IN DISGUISE! AFTER ALL THE THINGS I'VE DONE FOR YOU, THIS IS HOW YOU'RE GOING TO REPAY ME? I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU, YOU HETEROSEXUAL MANIAC! I HATE YOU, YOU SLUT! I SHOULD'VE KNOWN THAT SLUTS WILL BE SLUTS! I HATE YOU! " I screamed in pure anger.

My chest heaved, then I felt my knees shaking, and I found myself sitting on the muddy green grass, dropping my shears in the process.

God, I look like a messed up puppy.

I heard the clashing of thunder and the sinister laugh of lighting as well as the heavy rain pour…

Yet… I don't feel anything at all.

I bit my lip, I swore to myself that I will never cry, I swore it to Otou san that I will never shed tears after Kyoshiro's death…

But…

I bit my lip more, causing it to bleed, but no matter how I try to hold back my tears, it still flowed.

Mixing with the rain.

I sobbed silently, wiping my tears with my wet knuckles, but no matter how hard I wiped, it still flowed.

_As if it doesn't want to stop_.

I admit, I was hurt, deeply hurt, when I saw that Aya bitch having sex with Natsume, I felt like I was torn apart.

I can't even believe it, I also can't believe that I managed to froze in there, watching them as they started with their petting moves until they both left to paradise.

When I saw it, I feel like I was broken, piece by piece. Like a fragile glass, being broken slowly.

Why does this always happen to me? Why is it that when I started to love and trust someone, it all ends in disaster?

I cried again.

Yes, I'm a princess, I'm the princess of disaster!

I cried again, for how long that I can't even remember, I sniff, then I sob again.

I'm hurt, I'm pained, and worst, I'm empty.

Mustering all my anger and rage and gathering up all the pain inside me, I tilted my head and looked at the thunder clashing in the skies.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! "

CLASH!

I shook in anger and cried again, pounding my fists on the muddy floors.

The rain started to get heavier, and the air, colder.

But I didn't give a damn.

"Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? " I asked over and over again like a mantra.

After ranting like a child, for God knows how long, I felt my body slumping to the side. Letting my face embrace and smell the awful combination of rose petals and mud while letting the raindrops devour my being.

I just stayed like that, not hearing or feeling anything at all.

Just like an empty doll, looking at nothing…

* * *

><p>I stayed there, I don't know how long…<p>

Suddenly, I found myself standing up, feeling my katana with me, I started to walk towards the garage where our cars were located.

I sat there, not minding if I dirtied the seat, I started to put on the engine.

It's dangerous to travel at this weather and in my state, but who cares?

I may be empty, but I know where I'm going.

I'm going to find Hades...

I may not made up my mind, but my body made up it's own decision.

I'm going to _kill_ all of them.

And I know where to start looking.

* * *

><p>I saw Sadiya drop her teacup when she laid her eyes on me.<p>

I didn't need to know why, my pristine white ankle length and offshoulder kimono was a bit torn, covered and pelted with mud, my neatly braided hair was down and messy, my face filled with dirt, my eyes are empty, my nose is flaring, my cheeks are burning, my exposed legs are covered in light dark sand and my white pointed stilettos looked like a dalmatian's fur.

She lowered her eyelids at me.

"Sadiya I wanted to know where Hades is, I wanted to know _now_. " I asked with my dead voice.

Despite my empty voice, I could feel the anger that were about to burst with those words.

She sighed. "They are located in the underground, Mikan, towards the North, where the Tokyo headquarters are located, in there you will find an empty miso soup restaurant building along the sidewalks, go underneath there, and you will find their hideout. "

Immediately, I turned my back on her. "Thanks, I'll just give my payment later. " I dismissed as I jumped back towards my car, ignoring her words of plea.

* * *

><p>I sped towards North part of Tokyo, not minding to stop on the spotlight and avoiding the passing people randomly, causing some cars to press on their pedals and stop. Some of the cars even bundled up with one another, they didn't crash, but they stopped in time before they hit each other.<p>

"Hey you! Drive carefully! " I heard one of them shouted at me, but I ignored him and sped up.

"You bastard! "

"Hey, come back here! "

But I flat out dismissed them and drove like a zombie.

Suddenly, I saw the police lights hovering behind me.

"Stop right there! I repeat, stop right there! " I heard a masculine voice shouted.

I slowed down, but I didn't stop, causing the car to reach across me.

"Open the damn window right now! " I heard him command.

I opened it, but I did prepare something for them.

Before they could see me, I let pressed the silencer to one of them.

BANG!

"Shit! You murderer! Step down from the car now! " One of them screamed firmly.

I lowered my automatic window and looked at them with hate filled eyes.

I saw the thin police officer shudder and the one that I hit gasped in shock.

"If you try to stop me… " I warned. " I swear I'm going to decapitate the heads and cut the intestines of every loved ones you have and dance on it. " I threatened, my voice menacing.

He gaped at me.

"Don't make me repeat myself. " I growled. "I can find you and track you down as well as your loved ones. So step aside and let me through. " I commanded and threw a wad of cash on his face and sped out.

Luckily, they didn't follow me. I guess money was all it takes to make the world go round.

Stupid policemen.

* * *

><p>I parked my car somewhere and walked towards the streets, heading to Tokyo headquarters.<p>

After a few minutes, I saw the abandoned miso soup restaurant that Sadiya told me. It was three blocks away from the Main building.

I walked towards it, when I felt someone coming so I quickly hid under the bushes.

I teetered outside and saw a man wearing a coat. He was carrying a suitcase, and it looks like he's in a hurry too.

I knew he was a Hades engineer, aside from the formality that I can see in his clothes, there is no way that he'll be here to clean or fix the abandoned restaurant, nope he's too formal and sophisticated for that job.

To my intense delight, I saw him going to the old building, this is my chance, I thought, so I flitted towards him and pointed my katana at him.

I caught the surprise and fear in his face when he looked at me.

"Bring me in there or I'll rip your throat. " I warned.

He shivered and nodded.

I passed my blade to his chin smoothly and smirked.

"Good…Let's go. " I commanded softly and pushed him forward.

"Hey, Yishu san, what took you so long? " I heard one of the Hades org. engineers asked as he walked towards him.

But before he could get through him, I aimed a small dagger in the air, it went flying straight towards the side of his face, pinning his right eyeball and making it bursts with blood.

The other engineers gasped as they saw one of their members fell on the ground with a bloody face.

"Hiro! " The others screamed and rushed towards their injured friend.

"Who are you? " One of the engineers asked sharply.

I pushed the said Yishu forward, causing him to slump on the ground following Hiro.

They all looked at me in horror when they me standing behind him.

"M-Mikan hime? " One of them asked in horror.

I tilted my face to the side while I raise my katana to the side of my face, looking at it with a murderous yet dazed expression.

"Who wanted to be the next one? " I asked in a singsong scary voice as I glared at them.

All of them stepped back.

I saw one of them started fiddling with the controls, I narrowed my eyes, and threw a bunch of daggers in the air that I fished from my kimono, effectively pinning the hands of those people who are trying to escape.

Before any of them could react, I swiftly shuffled my ways towards my pinned victims, and without a word, I decapitated their heads in one swift manner, causing their jugular veins to stretch out and burst like fountains, as a result, it splattered on the glass windows and walls.

Even if I had my head bent, I can feel their fear vibrating on the floor.

I raised my face which was now filled with fresh blood, I can feel the blood flowing from my forehead to the right side of my face, passing on my eye, nose, and lips.

In short, I looked like a bloody Mary.

I gave them my most terrifying glare.

"You better stay there and answer my questions. " I said seriously as I walked towards the remaining engineers.

"W-what i-is-i-it…M-mikan h-hime? " One of them stuttered.

I flitted towards him and arched my left hip and leg on his desk, and tilted my head form side to side, and looked at him.

"I wanted to know why Hades where able to morph into male and female. " I purred.

He gulped. "W-we d-don't- "

He bolted away when I stabbed his cherry wood desk.

"Don't you dare lie to me! " I thundered.

"It's the JH Solution, Mikan hime. " One of them responded.

I whisked my head behind me and saw a brown haired young woman with a steady face.

She gulped when she saw me nearing towards her.

She breathed. "The JH solution where simplified as Jeckell and Hyde solution, it was based on the fiction of Dr. Jeckell and Mr. Hyde, hence the name. "

"Interesting… " I mused. "Continue, my darling. "

"To be honest, we really don't know what it does. " She answered as best as she could. "All we know is that, Hades sama purchased it a long time ago somewhere in the Middle East, there are lots of black markets underneath those sands and I believe he acquired it from them. "

I looked at her as if verifying her answer, and I saw no doubt in those dark brown orbs.

She gulped again and continued. "I heard that the JH solution is a very powerful mixture of chemicals. And it takes years for the person to master it's unique miracle properties. "

"Such as shifting from male to female? " I asked.

She nodded. "It takes a powerful mind set, a fierce concentration, and an additional mind boosts to set the brain to shift. Everything in our body was controlled by the brain. And up until now, it's still a mystery on what a brain can do. But from what I heard, the JH solution harnesses all the parts of the brain, the subconscious, the conscious part, everything that a brain could do, it has the ability to hone all the impossible things that a normal human brain couldn't do. It's like stretching the brain form it's highest peak. But it's not easy, it took years, no decades for Hades sama to master the shifting part.

"Tell me, do you have the solution? " I inquired.

She shook her head. "Only Hades sama and Shona sama knows where it is. "

I nodded and smiled. "Since you're the only one who stepped out, then the least I could grant you is your safety. " I announced and looked at her. "What's your name? "

She bit her lip. "Tamako, Tamako Shumizu. "

I tossed her a cheque.

"Get away and be gone. You can use that money to escape from this country and start a new life. "

She bowed. "Arigatou, Mikan hime. " She said and bowed again, then she ran away from the hideout.

I then looked at the remaining people who are shivering in fear.

"Did you say your last prayers? " I demanded and let out a small scary smile.

They started to run, but before they could, I shot another dagger towards the opening of the gate line.

"Ah-ah-ah. No running, I'm not finished with you. " I taunted as I sat on one of the desks legs crossed.

"P-please, M-mikan h-hime! Spare our lives! " They wailed.

"We will tell you all we know about Hades sama! Just spare us- "

SLASH!

I didn't let them finish another word as I sliced their backs with my samurai. I looked blankly at the others, and before they could protest, I cut their limbs, their heads, any moving part that I can see, I cut it, causing a bloody flood and mess all around their hideout.

It took me minutes to just finish them, and then my eyes darted on the last one who was cowering on the corner.

"Where's the other lair of Hades? " I asked as I pointed the tip of my katana on his chin.

"I-in the Pacific island, w-we have and underground tunnel in there. " He stammered.

"I see. " I replied and looked at him. "If only you stepped up earlier, you could've been alive… " I said softly as I passed the tip of my blade from his chin towards his cheeks. "Sorry, but I don't want to leave traces behind. " I implied.

And without a word, I stabbed his chest, letting the red liquid ooze out from his mouth.

I withdrew my sword and then went back to their computers.

I sat and hacked into their files.

It was then when I narrowed my eyes into slits as I saw all the victims in line during the Soiree, all the plans, and all the blueprints of the seven _Plague of Death ceremony_. All the deaths were titled as the _first gifts_ to the _seventh gifts_.

I clicked the tabs, and I saw the deaths which ranged from Gosho san to Hayate, well, except him, he didn't die, thankfully, but he almost did, and the seventh gift, unfortunately, is seducing Natsume Hyuuga which twinged my heart but I dismissed it nonetheless, it's no use thinking about it anymore, it happened already.

But the narrow slits suddenly widened when I saw the _first gift_ which was just titled, the Nonagon building explosion.

Nonagon building? The building where big brother Rei and the other first in line heirs and heiresses went during the start of the Soiree?

I clicked on the video tab and saw the full version in front of my eyes. I saw the Nonagon building explode into thousand of pieces, like a set of bombs planted and detonated continuously to eliminate a huge building.

My eyes widened more when I saw the date.

Monday, the same day when her brothers and the first line of heirs and heiresses of the Mafia family where called to a meeting by the Silverstone family.

I felt my hands dug on the plastic contours of the wireless keyboard and my eyes glaring hatefully at the screen.

Now I have every reason to kill him.

He destroyed my life, he destroyed my lovelife, and he destroyed my family and loved ones.

He _crossed the line_, I admitted grudgingly. Brother or no brother, he is Hades.

I bit my lip.

Besides…

He's not Kyoshiro anymore…

I sat there, again, clenching my fists.

I bit my lip, as hard as I could until it bled again.

Yet…

The tears started to drop again.

I leaned my head on my knuckles.

"Why? Why brother? How could you this? " I muttered and hiccupped. "How could you do this to our family? How could you do this to my friends? To the elders? How could you? " I asked, my voice getting stronger and stronger.

"Because he wanted to achieve his goal, no matter how many bloodshed he has to offer. "

I stopped sobbing when I saw a sexy blonde female standing at the destroyed gates.

"H-how did you enter? " I snapped angrily. It was embarrassing, no one should see a Yakuza Princess cry. It's disgraceful.

"The way a mafia princess enters in her opponent's lair. " She replied obviously.

The blonde woman walked towards me, but before she could touch me, I pointed my katana at her.

"Whoa, settle down, girl. " She said in a slow Southern accent as she raised her hands in surrender.

But I didn't listen, I jumped up and attacked her upside down.

Quick as a mercury, she caught my wrist, then threw me on the wall.

But I have a lot of experience in that department, so I twisted my body upwards and landed on the floor gracefully.

"I'm not here to attack you, girlie, I'm just here to tell you some bad news, but it seems that you already found out about it. "

"Who are you? " I asked grumpily.

"Faith Mcgwenth, Princess of the Mcgwenth Mafia dynasty in the U.S. " She smiled as she extended her hand. "Nice to meet you, Mikan hime. "

I looked at her, scrutinizing her features. She was tall, with features of the modern supermodel, she has a signature golden blonde hair and baby blue eyes, red lips and lightly tanned skin. She looked like the typical cheerleader princess.

I narrowed my eyes, this supermodel blonde is the Princess of Mcgwenth family? Get real. A mafia princess never their family not unless if it's emergency.

So I stood up and continued to attack her with my katana in a fast manner, but no matter what I did, she ducked all of my attacks.

I glared at her and saw her grinning at me.

"You're a talented and extreme person, Mikan hime. " She said.

But I didn't stop, I threw my katana on her which she evaded expertly, using that chance, I looked to my side and disappeared in a flash.

I observed her, she just stood there.

But seeing that I have no patience for her games right now, I attacked her from behind.

To my surprise, I saw her move her elbow behind, and I found myself being elbowed on my tummy.

I gritted my teeth, the force wasn't that strong, but it managed to hurt my abdomen like hell.

I gasped in surprise as she swiftly took my wrist, then pulled me towards her and slapped me hard on my cheek.

I slumped on the ground and held my red throbbing cheek and stared at her.

I saw her crouch and pinned me with her serious calm baby blue eyes.

"You're only tiring yourself, Mikan hime. " She scolded. "Everyone knows that you cannot beat a worthy opponent with a raging fiery temper. Anger makes a warrior confused. You of all people should know that. I should've asked if my slap where able to awake you, but it seems your perception is still foggy, so I'll just drop it in other times. "

I glared at her.

She smiled as she unbuttoned her blouse, and revealed her chest which bore the insignia of their family.

I gasped when I saw her insignia, it was a two Algerian letters, it says there F and M intertwined together which was placed at her cleavage. It looked like a delicate scar. But nevertheless, it was real. And I heard that the Mcgwenth family always carve their names in their chests as a sign of strength, honour, and fierce loyalty to their family.

"So you believe me now? " She asked and closed her top.

My polite attitude suddenly went back, I felt a wave of shame loom over me. I nodded and stood up and bowed.

"My apologies, Princess Faith, I never meant to treat you that way. I'm sorry…I was a bit- "

"Scornful? Don't worry dahlin, I know. " She said and smiled at me. "How about if you go to my hotel and have some shower? You need some serious bath, sweetie. "

I bit my lip and shook my head. "I have personal priorities other than my hygiene. "

She smirked. "I know, and I can help you with that. "

I stared at her in surprise. "You knew about the JH solution? "

"Yep, with all the identity thief cases that we handled, I can give you a much thorough information about it. But I wanted to talk to a clean, decent person. " She noted.

I blushed.

Laughing, she went near me and wiped my tear stained cheeks with her thumbs.

"We can have girlfriend talks later okay? Besides, I think this is a good time to escape from all of this at least for a little while, afterall, a girl like you needs some peace of mind for a short while so you can think of your plans properly. So what do you say? "

I watched her as she cringed her nose in a funny way.

"There's a bake shop down my hotel, and they serve the best fruit crepes that you've ever tasted. As well as freshly ground coffee and scrumptious donuts and scones as well. " She persuaded and winked at me.

I found myself smiling bitterly at her.

"I'll take that as a yes. " She said as she tugged my bloody hand. "Let's go, Mikan hime, I'm hungry. "

Smiling inwardly, I followed. This woman had a weird habit of persuasion.

I felt myself relaxed when I reached outside and smelled the fresh air.

"That's a good sign. " She noticed. "Now give me your key, I'll drive. "

I just nodded and gave her my key.

She opened my car and hauled me inside, then she followed and ignited the engine.

I found myself looking blankly at the sky.

I wonder if they are looking for me?

I snorted. That's impossible, all of them must be in their homes celebrating the 7th day, and probably, Hyuuga must be doing another round with that Aya bitch/Kyoshiro bastard.

I sighed.

"I'm sorry about what happened in your family. " I heard Faith say sincerely.

I just nodded.

"So, you will kill Hades? "

I nodded again.

"Even if he's your family? "

I let out a sad laugh. "He's not my family anymore. He killed and took away my loved ones, and that is _unforgivable_. "

Faith pursed her lips. "It's easier said than done, I don't mean to contradict you, but it's true. The moment you had the opportunity that you had aimed for a long time, you will find yourself hesitating doing the act no matter how much pain that person had caused you. "

I turned my head and looked at her in the eye.

"I'm a _Yakuza hime_. " I emphasized. "And as the Princess of the Yukihara family, I can never and ever let this bloody murders get away, especially if those opponents are insane enough to murder my family members, just hurting them is already a ground to step on and pray for painless death, what more if they killed them? No, I cannot grant pardon to this one, _no, never_. It is my duty as a princess to destroy all our enemies, avenge my brethrens, and protect my remaining loved ones. " I announced honourably.

Faith looked at me quizzically, yet admiration was evident in her eyes, then her eyes went back to the road.

"I believe in what you say, Mikan hime. Because a princess _never_ _turns her back_ to her promises and duties. I want you to swear that to me, Mikan princess."

"I'm _swear to my mother's grave_, Princess Faith. "

She halfsmiled. "Then you have all my support, Mikan Hime. "

I smiled as I wiped my tears.

"Thank you, Mcgwenth Princess. "

"You're welcome, Yukihara Princess. "

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

Thank you for reading!


	33. Chapter 33

Ljubazna Osoba

Chapter 27: Her Decision

"How long are you going to stare at my little fountains? " Faith asked as she put a plate in front of her.

Mikan didn't respond though, she went back to staring at the little fountains while rubbing the hem of her ankle length light pink spaghetti strapped dress.

Last night, Mikan allowed Faith to take care of her like a child, deep down, Mikan knew that she couldn't move a muscle after all the things that happened to her yesterday and earlier this morning.

So she just watched, as Faith gently dumped her on the bath tub, cleaned her up, then dress her and combed her hair. She offered her some croissants but she didn't eat any. She doesn't have any appetite for it.

Faith then commanded her to sleep, but it seems that it didn't do any good as well, everytime she closes her eyes, she keeps on seeing Aya and Natsume's body intertwined together like lost pieces of a puzzle.

And she can't help but to feel mad and hurt at the same time.

After awhile, she decided she had enough, so instead of mumbling curses under the sheets, she just sat up in one of the fluffy couches and watched Faith's little fountains, thankfully, it seemed to relax her a bit.

She heard Faith sigh.

"Mikan, at least eat a little, I know you're tired and to tell you honestly, I didn't sleep a wink because I kept on hearing your stomach grumble. " She said annoyed.

Mikan knew that she was only joking, so she did the same thing earlier, watch the little fountains flow on different stylishly little bowls.

Her eyes widened when Faith took her chin and slammed a piece of bacon in her mouth.

She was about to spit it out when she gave her a stern look.

"If you spit it out, I swear I won't tell you all about the JH solution, and by the time that you found out all about it, Hades was already out of the ashes and then, you'll have a bigger problem. Which do you think is the better choice? "

Mikan just exhaled. It's obvious that Faith will never tolerate her stubborn behavior, and she had to admit, she had her on the leash.

So instead of spitting, she chewed her bacon slowly.

"Good. " Faith said as she handed neared her a plate of toast, bacons, and 2 sunnyside up eggs.

"Don't think that this will be the only thing that you'll eat. " She warned. "You didn't eat anything yesterday, and I reckon you eat the fruit crepes and the chocolate raspberry ganache cakes that I told you yesterday. And don't forget the milk shakes. It's bottomless, we can drink as many as we want. You will need a lot of carbohydrates and protein, girl. "

Mikan sighed again. Who could've thought that the Mcgwenth princess was so persistent?

"Because if I don't then I will never catch any prey. " She replied to her unvoiced thoughts and drank her milk shake.

Mikan watched as she bit her toast. "Don't you think it's too early for milkshakes? " She asked.

"Nah! There's nothing wrong with having milkshakes, not unless if you're a figure conscious or you're allergic to dairy, then you can get away with it. "

"It causes stomachache if you drank too much. "

Faith let out a throaty laugh. "According to my grandfather, milkshakes are healthier than booze. If you have a bad day, just gulp a gallon or two and you'll be fine the next day. "

For some reason, Mikan smiled. "Because of sugar overload? " She teased.

"Possibly, but that's not it, according to my papaw, too much sweets will cause diabetes, which was still manageable and you can still be alive, unlike the booze, aside from the fact that you will get diabetes because of the sugar, you will also get liver disease. So, which is the healthier choice? "

Mikan then let out a laugh. Man, she has a weird sense of humor.

"So you're saying it's better to drown yourself in milkshakes than drown yourself in booze? " She said and laughed again.

Faith raised her brow. "I, unlike other Americans isn't fond of booze, it tastes nasty to me. But like any other mafia who have bad nightmares and heartbreaks, I need something to make me forget those sad memories, so I looked for an alternative, and wahlah, my papaw told me the miracle of milkshakes. And one suggestion, put a little chocolate in you shake. It will release endorphins and lift your spirits. "

Mikan laughed harder.

"I'm not joking. " She insisted. "Chocolates can lift a dead soul. I heard it perform miracles especially on people who are experiencing deep sorrow. "

Mikan stopped laughing and stared at her.

Faith leaned on her chair. "I mean it literally, baby girl. "

She then bent her head.

"So, what happened? I don't mean to pry, but I think you really need to get it out of you. I'm all ears on you, honey, come, tell me. "

Mikan then looked at her in the eye.

All she saw in her eyes were tender loving care and gentleness. Like the eyes of a mother. She never had a mother, someone who can listen to boy troubles and someone that can accompany her while shopping or giving her beauty and cooking tips.

And when she saw that in her…

A bursts of emotions suddenly filled her, and without a word, she flung herself towards her lap, sobbed, and narrated on what she saw in the cabin last night. Hiccupping at times and sneezing through a white handkerfchief.

Faith smiled tenderly and caressed her hair. But her eyes showed sympathy at the young woman in her arms. She suffered so much, only to be fooled in the end.

"And then…and t-then…he t-told her that h-he…that h-he…that he l-love- "

"He loved _her_? "

"Yes! " Mikan said as she blew her nose again.

Faith exhaled and raised Mikan's chin.

"Did it ever occur to you that he might as well be thinking about you? You said that you saw Hades's plans and that includes Hades drugging him. Maybe they gave him a visual hallucination drug. "

"But that's not it! " Mikan wailed. "If he really loves me, then he should've known that it's not me! He knew me for months already, for pity's sake! And he should've known better that I will never stoop that low! Did he really think that I will give my chastity to him the moment he confesses to me and I did the same? Is he really that stupid? "

Faith flinched internally. She has a point. Mafia princesses have _pride_ in themselves. They are _dignified_. They never throw themselves to any pretty face that they just see, they made those moronic y chromosomes work hard before they can get them. They're _not_ easy preys.

So why did this Natsume guy gave in to other females?

Mikan sniffed. "If he was that easy, then it reflects the future, that means, he can never survive the temptations that will come in our way, one slip of miniskirts and he will be hooked up already. "

Faith exhaled. Another point from this girl. Males are easily aroused. The moment they see a smooth cleavage or legs, they will give in. And there are only very few males who have outstanding loyalty to their girlfriends or wives.

She sighed internally. She wanted to give advice, but it's not her discretion to do so, if ever, she should let Mikan and that Natsume guy sort things out by themselves.

Mikan sniffed again, and then wiped her tears.

"Feeling better? " She asked as she tucked Mikan's auburn hair behind her ear.

Thankfully, she nodded.

"I can't say a thing. " Faith started as she caressed Mikan's hair. She can't give any advice, she didn't want to complicate her situation even more, so she decided to walk on a fine line.

"But here's what I can tell you: If _he_ really belongs to you, if you really are _fated_ to be together, if _he_ really loves you, then _he_ will always come back to you no matter what happens. "

Mikan stared at her with her hazel eyes.

Faith smiled. "If _he_ really is for you, Mikan darling, then _he_ will always be yours, no matter how many women try to pry him from you, if you really are precious to him, then _he_ will and forever be yours. "

Mikan looked at her with unreadable expression.

"As for Kyoshiro, well, you made up your mind, didn't you? You made a vow and decided to kill him. So it's up to you to end it all… " She said seriously.

Mikan's eyes darted towards her pink katana which was stationed beside the china cabinet.

Suddenly, she found her mind completely at ease and more open.

Breathing deeply, she smiled at her.

"I can see what you're trying to tell me, Princess Faith. " Mikan said calmly and eyed her with awed gratitude. " You're telling me to deal with things in a mature way, not the childish way. "

She halfsmiled. By george, she got it.

"Thank you for trying your best to cheer me up. I really appreciate it. "

Faith smiled in return. "Mikan, you're a princess, don't let this things hasten you down. The 7th gift was obviously performed to sidetrack you and keep you occupied. Hades planned it so your concentration will go haywire. But now that you realized the truth behind his actions, you should know what you have to do. Don't let him use your weakness against you, instead, use that weakness as your strength, show him that you won't be affected by any of his plans. Show him that you can be better than that. Show them all what you can do. The odds maybe against you, but show them that you can fight your destiny, that's what being a mafia is, fighting against all odds no matter how negative our chances were. "

Mikan gave a genuine smile, and without any word, she ran, took her sword, and bowed in front of Faith.

"Thank you for enlightening me. " She said gratefully and stared at her with a sparkle in her eyes.

"So can you give one of those milkshakes as we go all along through the explanations of the JH solution? "

Faith laughed. "It's a good thing you're back, Mikan hime, now come here and I'll summarize it to you as much as I could. "

* * *

><p>"The JH solution was developed during the 19th century. " Faith started as she typed on her database. "This solution was first developed in London, some doctors dismissed the idea of Author Robert Louis Stevenson, stating that he was in drugs while writing the story, but some doctors where intrigued. Since Mr. Stevenson wrote it in the hospital, he must've used some inspiration, or an example, to make this story a real bestseller, and upon inspection, they found the answer. The patients living in the asylum."<p>

Mikan nodded.

" As we know, multiple personality disorder was not yet discovered at that time. So these doctors used the mentally ill patients as their guinea pig in order to prove their speculations. "

"The first experiment was taking the blood of an infected patient and then injecting that blood to a normal person. It didn't work, so they tried to increase the dosage. It did work, but not immediately, some doctors even died before they see the results of the experiment. "

"The second experiment was this: They took a normal person, then assimilated him in a roomful of mentally ill patients. It did work, but it didn't yield them any solution or any drug, it's purely environmetal. And we all know that human beings always adapt to their environment, hence this case. "

"On the third experiment, they decided to put some drugs to it, like the toxic chemicals that destroys the brain and the like. I know it's weird, but it's the time of discovery, so they are willing to try anything. It did work, but only for a short while since the patient died. "

"That is, until one of them discovered something. "

Mikan stared at her curiously.

"One doctor was trying to tame his hamster, so he decided to inject some rabbit cells on the hamster. It didn't yield anything at first, but after some years, the doctor noticed some changes on the hamster's behavior, he noticed that his hamster started to mimic the same behaviors as the rabbit, but _only_ at certain times. "

"Using this one, the doctors then let their brain worked, they did inject the blood of the infected person, but it only worked after a decade, mainly because their brain cells where already destroyed. That's what _they_ thought. "

"And then, one of them spoke: What if, we injected the cells of normal people into another normal person's body? "

"They did consider the idea. But some of them retaliated because it will only look like the first experiment, it will only look like a faulty blood transfusion. "

"But this doctor who did the experiment on the hamster smirked confidently. "

"They will still inject the blood of other people, but this one has something else to offer. "

Mikan furrowed her eyebrows. She was already getting a brain overload with all of this information.

"And that is? " She asked as she gulped her 10th glass of milkshake.

"They have to inject the blood of another person, yes, but together with it, they should mix the solution with the mentally ill person, not just any other mentally ill person, but it should be the people who have changes in personality. People who think that they are rabbits at first, then become a superhero next, you know the multiple personality disorder cases? Those kinds of cases. And it's not easy to find that one, but they did. "

"So, in this fourth experiment, they did his instructions, they took a normal person, and injected him with two different bloods. "

"They were about to sit down and watch when a thunderstorm started to hit the place where they are having experiment, as a result, the doctors hid inside their shed, forgetting their unconscious subject on the ground. "

Mikan suddenly developed goosebumps.

"They were about to sit up and relax when their subject where hit by thunder. They watched, as his body absorbed the electricity. They felt a twinge of guilt, but nevertheless, after the thunderstorm, they did put their victim in a safe place. "

"The doctors expected him to die, they are ready to give him a decent funeral, but the next day, they found him alive, and to their surprise, he started rolling on the ground like a madman. "

"The said person clutched his chests firmly, they watched in shock, as they saw his body started to morph. His hair started to change in colour and his skin started to become paler, in short, he started to resemble another person. "

"After several hours, the said subject got up, and to the doctors' shock and amazement, he resembled the patient that they have in the asylum, the one that they discovered, the one that possess the multiple personality disorder, the one that they used to perform this experiment, standing in front of them possessing the exact appearance and some of the qualities that their original subject has. "

"They asked him to morph back, but it took a decade, still, he did morph back to the original person he was back then. "

"Of course, captivated by this great discovery, the doctors' interests grew upon more trial, they discovered that one person can morph into a maximum of three personalities and possess some attitude that those three people possess, they also discovered that it's easier to morph if the injected cells came from a certain bloodline, and proved to last much much longer than those people who were treated with different cells. "

Mikan just looked in shock, can the brain really do that?

Faith nodded. "You see, the _electric shock_ helps juggle the brain cells to absorb more of the chemicals that the body receives, all those blood cells that circulated in the brain where able to absorb all of it's genetic material by adjusting it, and in order to accommodate those, there is only one solution: by _combining _them. Further research also explains that a strong willpower, determination and commitment also helps a lot in morphing, like those obese persons who had set their goals into getting slim. It was impossible, but they did it anyway by the use of willpower, determination and commitment. "

"However, it didn't just stop there, the doctors keep in mind to keep their subject healthy in all aspects, and it yielded much more perfect results. Much further studies proved that it has the ability to _revive_ the nearly dead persons. By _combination _of course. By inserting the healthy alive cell and combining it with the decaying cells, therefore, influencing that decaying cell and helping it morph in becoming alive and brand new all over again. "

"But decaying cells won't last long. " Mikan gripped. "Sooner or later, the healthy cells will die too. "

Faith's face suddenly darkened. "That is why they needed to _maintain_ them. "

Mikan's eyes widened. "By _maintaining_ them, you mean… "

"Yes, by continuous insertion of healthy cells. The maximum shell life of healthy cells are approximately half a year, but with drugs of longetivity that were developed nowadays, they can prolong it's shell life from six months to approximately a year. "

She gasped.

Faith then turned her swivel chair to her. "And the final solution after those experiments was called the JH solution, named after Dr. Jeckell and Mr. Hyde. It was finally developed in the 19th century, however, it was banned at 20th century, mainly because they use a lot of people and lots of innocent lives in this experiment, and human rights are already valued at that time. But most of the doctors hid the solution themselves, though it was all in vain since the criminal world discovered them and reproduced it to satisfy their missions and their own greed. Believe me, when I first saw one, I couldn't believe it, and when I first heard it, I was shocked as well. Couldn't believe how intelligent, creative, and how curious the human brains are. "

Mikan nodded.

"So there goes your answer as to why Hades survived through the centuries. According to our spies, he uses different names, different appearances, and different aliases to cover up his real identity, but then, we found out this one. " She said as she handed her the pictures. "It tells us the ancestors of Hades, but if you look closely, aside from the hairstyle, the mustache, the beard, and the clothing, his eyes and his hair colour is still the same, every guy in the picture seemed to be his twin. "

Mikan looked at the black and white and coloured pictures that Faith gave her. He has the same purple wavy hair and dark violet eyes that resembled Aya Tsukihime. She looked further at the pictures. What Faith had said was right, remove his mustache, or his beard or arrange his hair, he was still the same, his other pictures looked exactly like him, like he created his own army of clones that managed to exist at different times and different decades. Every guy in the picture, bearing the different dates and years all look the same as if their all twins, or triplets, if she was to be honest, he looked as if he didn't _age _at all…he was always in his early 30's.

Faith then tapped her heels. "Here's another info that I could provide you, Hades was a criminal in the U.S. though he always got pardonized for some unknown reasons. He went by the alias of _Plutonium, Death Metal, or Black Night_. All which resembled his alias today in a way. But here's the information that I got when we we're investigating him three years ago. " She said as she took the papers from her printer and gave it to Mikan. "I'm sure you will be shocked. "

Mikan read all the files while Faith just sipped her milkshake quietly.

Mikan's eyes suddenly widened when she saw Aya's face on the paper, she read it and found out that she was Hades' daughter from his second wife during the 20th century. So that explains why. She also found out that Aya died because of Spanish influenza, well, she didn't need to guess why she can see her roaming around these days. It was all in the miracle of the JH solution that caused her revival, _somehow_, but where does Kyoshiro fit into the picture?

After reading three papers about Hades' family timeline, her question was answered.

Jaku Yamaguchi, the son of Hades in the 21st century…

She read more about his profile. He grew in a normal family, then he went to school, to the university and finished a degree in Chemical Engineering, he looked like a normal guy, but then, her eyes widened when she read the last paragraphs of his life.

It also said there that he _desired _a woman named Yuka Azumi, which was, her mom, and was devastated when she chose Izumi Yukihara over him. Despite that, he went on with his life, until he saw her one night, 7 years ago, after their graduation.

She didn't need any investigator to know what happened, because obviously, _he_ was the one who _raped_ her mom that night.

Wait, if he's the one who raped her mom…then that means…

"Yes… "Faith answered. "Kyoshiro Yamaguchi is the _grandson_ of Hades, _here, in the 21__st__ century_. "

* * *

><p>Natsume woke up from a sudden punch on his cheek.<p>

"Ouch! What the hell? " He cursed and glared at the person who did it, only to see Ruka, Hotaru and the rest of the gang glaring daggers at him.

"What? " He asked as he stood up.

"So it's true, Natsume… " Ruka whispered as he bent his head.

"About what? " He asked as he covered his body with a blanket.

"You cheated on Mikan, you bastard! " Hotaru screeched as she began to fire him with her baka gun.

Natsume was thrown in the wall before he could say a thing, then slid down on the floor and was massaged his head.

"What the hell! I didn't cheat on her! We made _love_ last night! " He defended.

Koko stepped up and gritted his teeth. "Really, Natsume? Are you sure it was _Mikan _and not _another_ woman? Because the video that were dropped on the bushes says otherwise. " He said as he raised a purse to his face.

"Let me play it for you. " Rui volunteered as he took the purse from Koko, opened it, took out the small wires below it, and connected it to the television.

Natsume widened his eyes, he couldn't _believe_ it, the woman who he _made_ love, no, the one he fucked up with last night was _not_ Mikan, it was the strange and freaky hime, Aya Tsukihime who _seduced_ him last night.

He watched as he passionately made love to her, and took her over and over again.

After letting him see enough evidence, Yuu then turned off the tv.

"So was it _Mikan_? " Hotaru taunted.

Natsume clenched his fists. "I- I didn't know… I just… "

"You were drugged by her, we understand. " Nonoko implied. "We found this golden urn scurried on the way here, and I found out that it contained Salvinorin A. It's an active psychotropic molecule in _Salvia divinorum_, a Mexican plant which has a long history of use as an entheogen by indigenous Mazatec shamans. Salvinorin A is a hallucinogenic compound with psychedelic/dissociative effects. "

"But that's _not the point_, Hyuuga… " Rui said darkly. "The point is, _you_ knew Mikan for months, and _you_ know from experience that she's a very prideful girl. Shouldn't _you _have known that she's not that low to seduce you like some cheap hooker? "

Natsume bent his head, shielding his eyes. Kami, why did he forget that one? He knows that Mikan is filled with pride, and yet…

Ruka sighed. "Don't tell me your libido overrode things again, Natsume, didn't I tell you before to watch it? And now, look where it landed you… "

"Another bad news… " Anna pointed out as she raised the purse to them. "This is Mikan chan's purse, which means, she was the one who shot this… "

Natsume's eyes widened under his bangs.

"In other words, Hyuuga, _you're screwed_. " Hotaru pointed. "How will you answer this to my bestfriend? " She asked while glaring daggers at him. "But, as of now, she's the least of your problems, look at it this way,_ if_ Mikan is not the treasured Princess of the Yukihara family, this cheating can be resolved by the two of you, but she's_ not_, she's their treasured Princess, and this act, no matter what your reason was, is a _direct _insult to the Yukihara family, and this sin can only be paid by _death_, didn't you realize that? If Yukihara dono and her brothers found out, do you really think you can get away scot free? If you ask me, my guess is that, you will get out of that mansion riding a coffin. "

Natsume cursed. "Shit. "

Ruka looked at Hotaru with pleading eyes. "Hotaru, isn't there anything that can pardonize Natsume? I mean, he was drugged and all- "

"Ruka, I've seen case like this, and the elders didn't pardonize anyone for it, betrayal and infidelity are one of the biggest sins that can be committed under our rule. Aside from that, there was a solid evidence, how can he get away with that? "

Natsume suddenly tilted his head on the wall. "If that's what they wanted to do, then fine, let them kill me, it's my fault anyway. "

"Natsume! Don't take this case lightly! You're life is on the line here- "

"You can avoid death, _if_ Mikan destroys the evidence and side with you. " Nonoko replied. "But… "

"It's no use. " Natsume blabbered. "If they wanted to kill me, then so be it, it's my fault, I let my libido rule my mind, reasoning that I haven't had sex for a long time and – "

"Don't make any decision by yourself, Hyuuga. " Koko said cutting him off. "You and Mikan are involved in this, and they cannot punish you right now, the current elders are busy. Not to mention Mikan was missing as well. "

Natsume suddenly snapped out of his trance and looked at him. "Say what? "

"She's _missing_. " Anna clarified. "I've been calling the Yukihara mansion last night, but no one was answering. We wanted to check if everyone was alright. And when I found out that Mikan chan was not answering, I alerted everyone."

"And then, we all came back here in hopes that you two were still here. And we found out that _you_ are here and Mikan was _not_, we thought you did _it_, but Hotaru found Mikan chan's purse scattered on the bushes outside, since that was very unlikely of her, we decided to check it out and then we saw the whole thing. " Ruka explained.

"When Shiki and Narumi got back earlier at dawn, they saw the mansion in a big mess. " Nonoko continued as she leaned on the wall. "All the vases in the living room were crashed into pieces, and get this, all her favourite blue roses where chopped off randomly and was scattered on the grounds. "

"You don't think she was taken by Hades, do you? " Natsume demanded worriedly and ruffled his hair. "I'm such an idiot! How could I satisfy my own selfish needs while my fiance was in danger- "

"Don't be ridiculous, Hyuuga. " Rui said cutting him off. "The Yukihara mansion had the latest security traps in Japan. If Hades came in there, it will immediately be directed to the police or in the Imai headquarters. Besides, Mikan is a smart girl, she always leaves clues if she wanted to let everyone knows where she is. "

"If you ask me, I think Mikan chan was _very angry_. " Yuu said as he looked away. "I mean, with all the strict protection in the Yukihara gates, I doubt Hades could enter. I bet she was probably mad when she saw Hyuuga san having sex with Aya hime. And as you said, if Mikan was in danger, she would let us know, and right now, she didn't leave any clue, meaning, she wanted to be left alone for awhile."

Natsume grimaced.

"Either that, or she discovered something and was planning something idiotic. " Hotaru added as she glared at Natsume again. "Dress up, Hyuuga, we're going to find Mikan and apologize to her before we skin you alive. " She commanded as she walked out of the door.

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh. " Mikan gasped in shock.<p>

Faith nodded. "You see, Jaku did rape your mother in purpose, setting aside his intense desire, what he really wanted was to insert a spy that will allow their organization to get as many information as possible from the Yakuza family. "

"But, Kyoshir nii- I mean, Kyoshiro was maltreated by Otou san, so really never did got anything, aside from that, I only spoke to him about my nightmares and my experience during the missions, I didn't tell him about any plans or technical assimilation or something like that…in short, he didn't get anything from us. " Mikan reasoned.

"I think, you got it wrong, honey, it was _through_ _you_ that the Hades org. found out the weaknesses of all his victims. " Faith replied.

Faith heard the papers being dropped, and when she looked up, she saw Mikan looking at her with wide eyes.

She immediately felt guilty. "It's not that I'm blaming you, Mikan, I mean, everyone knows that you need his support, so it's only natural for you to relay it to him. "

Mikan then slumped her legs on the floor. "So it's _my_ fault why they are all killed. "

"It's not… " Faith answered sharply. "Didn't you know that Hades also sent some of his minions in there? So don't blame yourself about it, honey… "

"But… "

"Mikan… " Faith said as she looked at her sternly. "Remember your _goal_. You made a vow, that's what you should think of first before anything else. "

Mikan sighed. "I'm sorry. "

"Now, where were we? Ah yes, when Jaku raped your mom, and then, Kyoshiro was born and became your brother. It was all in Hades' plans. That time, Hades' cells are already weakening, and he needed another insertion of cells. "

"But what about Jaku san? Isn't he- "

"He was killed by your mom after he raped her. " Faith said cutting her off. "Apparently, Jaku was Hades' source and main prey, but since he died that night, he needed a new one, lucky for him, Yuka san didn't abort the fruit of her violent experience, and this is where Kyoshiro comes in. "

"Okay, I got it, but if that's the case, then that means, Kyoshiro already has connections with Hades, am I right? "

"No, while he was alive and was close to you, not yet, but Hades does monitor him silently after Jaku's death. And I assume you knew about Kyoshiro's blood donation every half a year, didn't you? "

"Yeah, he does, it all started when he was three, according to my brothers, he was the one Otou san offers whenever there was a blood donation. It was a tradition of his since then."

"Setting that aside, this is where Hades got his source, everytime Kyoshiro donates his blood, Hades will sent an agent to get his blood, then hide it and give it to him, thus causing him to slowly inject himself with Kyoshiro's cells. "

"So does that explain the reason why he was alive right now? "

"Honey, Kyoshiro's_ real body was dead_. What you saw last night are manifestations of Hades' other personality. In short, he was only a part of him, the same as Aya. They are the halves that make Hades' body whole. "

"I understand that, but based on what you explained, it's also possible that Kyoshiro still has his attitude from his past life, so that means, there is a chance that I can still enlighten- "

"Mikan. " Faith said seriously. "Hades might manifest the physical persona of Kyoshiro, as well as some of his traits, but you have to know it's _not him_ anymore. It's just a part of him that's talking. If he really was the _Kyoshiro_ you knew, do you really think he will hurt all the people that are close to him including you? Surely he's not that blind to see the difference. "

She bit her lip.

"Mikan, the _real_ Kyoshiro is dead. What you seeing now is a _monster_. He's not the same one anymore. "

She leaned herself in the couch. "I'm really confused right now. What am I going to do with all this mess? "

Faith sighed again. She can't help but to feel sympathy with this girl, first off, she found out that the one she loves fooled her, then the next thing, he took her loved ones and the one who gave her the will to live again, then afterwards, finding the truth behind personality of the person who was so important to her…

Then finally…

Making up her mind in _killing_ that person. Right now, despite her vow, she can see that she was still hesitating, she was trying her best to absorb all the facts and cling herself to her judgment that she can still salvage her beloved brother in the hands of that _monster_.

Life sure is a bitch.

"Why don't you solve the thing that you can solve right now? " She adviced as she leaned in the couch with her. "Deal with Hyuuga san first, then afterwards, deal with Hades. Or the other way around, you can't make ends meet, especially since these things are too heavily important. "

Mikan just looked up above. "I don't know which one _should_ I deal with… "

Faith stood up. "It's up to you, it's a matter of choice, Mikan. " She said as she smiled and walked away. "You better decide, because your friends are looking out for you right now. And if they found you in this state, they are going to beat the hell out of me. " She grinned as she walked away. "Follow your instincts. " She said as she walked out of the room.

As for her, she just stayed there…

Looking confused and looking at nothingness.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey, Mikan! "<em>

_9 year old Mikan Yukihara looked up from her strawberry pink hat and smiled at her brother._

"_What are you looking at? " Kyoshiro asked as he crouched beside her._

"_Well, I'm just thinking what should I choose, I mean, it's Tsubasa nii's birthday tomorrow, and I promised that I will give him a handmade project that I made by myself, but tomorrow is also my crowning ceremony as the Yukihara princess, and I need to prepare for my speech and foresee the horrifying questions that the elders would give me. " She answered as she looked at the blue lilies that were planted in their garden. "I thought, I should look out here for awhile to think. I mean, those two events are very important to me. But I need to choose. If I made Tsubasa nii's birthday gift, then I will never have time to make my speech and prepare for the questions tomorrow, but if I do my research and forget Tsubasa nii's gift, he'll get mad at me and will ignore me for the rest of the year which will be painful for me. I mean, we're all faraway from each other and we only got together once every birthdays, I don't want to ruin it for him. " She stated and sighed. _

_Kyoshiro smiled as he patted his sister on the head. "If I were you, you should go to the mo__st complicated thing at first. "_

"_Both of them are complicated. " She corrected. "You know Tsubasa nii is as troublesome as the elders. "_

"_Yes, but one is still more important than the other. " He replied._

_Mikan then tilted her head from side to side. _

_After a minute, Kyoshiro smiled._

"_If they are both important, then why don't you try this, do the first part of Tsubasa nii's gift, then afterwards, do your speech, finish it. And then, if you have time, finish Tsubasa nii's gift as fast as you can, I'm sure he can wait. Nobody said that you can't do things halfway, I mean, if you can deal the first part of it, deal with it, you can't do many things at a time, you have to prioritize it. In every decision you need time, it's not easy to give a verdict, and there are some that can't wait, but in every tight situation, there is a broad one, if the other one needs immediate decision, then the other one can wait. Some decision needs time, and I'm sure some options are willing to wait for your verdict. "_

_Mikan then stared at him, then a slow smile appeared on her lips. _

"_I get it! I understand, thank you so much for your help, Onii chan! " She squealed as she gave him a tight bear hug._

"_Okay… Mikan, you can…release me…I can't breathe. " He said, squirming._

_She pouted, but then let out a sunny smile._

"_That's why I love you, Onii chan! You're the best! " She said cheerfully as she gave him a peck on the cheeks and strode off back to her room._

Mikan then opened her eyes and looked around.

"So I fell asleep… " She muttered as she looked around and sighed.

That was 11 years ago, her first dilemma during her coronation. She remembered achieving both of those things. It was hard, but she did it anyway.

If she were able to solve those kinds of things, how about in her situation right now? Is it also possible that she could apply the same method in this mess?

Will she?

_Follow your instincts…_

She put her hands on her chest. She had always trusted her instincts, it was the reason why she survived all those missions in the academy. And her instincts are telling her…

_To settle things with Hades first…_

But…if she do that, then she will leave Natsume blinded in the shadows, without him knowing her feelings, he will just go on not knowing what happened between him and that Aya bitch, it's just a simple case of cheating, right? Why couldn't she just let it go and pretend that it didn't _happen_ at all?

_Because I don't want any lies anymore, not even to myself._

She tightened her closed fists. She didn't want to get hurt anymore. _That_ was the answer.

_She wanted the truth._

She bent her head. The truth will set her free, she knows, but at the same time, truth has it's own consequences.

And she will suffer the moment she makes that decision.

She realized it now…

In order to set her free from this endless cycle of doom…

_She had to end__ it …_

_Once and for all…_

* * *

><p>"Mikan? " Faith called as she entered the room.<p>

She furrowed her eyebrows when she saw that Mikan is not there anymore.

"Mikan? " She called again and went inside the room.

She was then distracted when she saw Mikan went out from the bathroom looking clean and fresh.

Faith halfsmiled as she assessed her. She knew she had made her decision already.

No matter how painful it will be for her in the process and in the end.

She walked towards her and smiled.

"I'll wait for you in the living room. There's a kimono that I placed in your bed. After you're done, come and see me in the living room, I wanted to fix you. " She commanded and walked away.

After Mikan finished dressing up, she went to the living room and saw Faith sitting on the couch with a makeup kit and some accessories placed on the table.

"Good. Now, come and sit in front of me. " She said.

Mikan followed and flopped herself in front of her.

Faith started to blowdry her hair, afterwards, she fixed Mikan's hair, inserting flower pins and jewels on her lovely strands.

After she finished, she then went in front of her and started putting make up on her.

When she was done, she gave Mikan a mirror to look at her face.

Mikan gaped. She didn't even recognize herself. Faith's make over for her was a lot different than she does to herself. She made her look angelic, yet tough at the same time. Her hair was meticulously fixed in an elegant bun with some strands framing her face. Twin orange blossom pins adorned the left side of her hair and three Sakura blossom pins adorned the right side. Every section of her hair was adorned with luminous pearls and some crystals were dangling at the curves of her bun.

Her face looked so beautiful. She had to admit, hers was already almost at its peak. Her eyeshadow were a mixture of silver, blue and lavender, her eyelashes were curled and grew 3x it's length, the eyeliner perfectly shaped her large hazel eyes. Her cheeks were dark pink and was painted in wide diagonal horizon, emphasizing her lovely cheekbones, and her lips were dabbed with pink and red colours, mixing it perfectly to make her lips look full, luscious and kissable.

Faith stood up behind her. "So, what do you think? " She asked.

"It's perfect! Thank you! " She said as she bowed and clutched her light pink kimono with silver swirl designs and filled with white orange blossoms. "Thank you for all of this, the kimono, the makeover, the advice, everything! Thank you, thank you so much! "

Faith snickered. "Nah! It's the least I could do. " She said as she put her hands on her shoulders and raised her chin. "I did my best to fix you, so don't ruin it by letting those tears flood on your face. That's the latest and most expensive Covergirl make up that I have. If you destroyed it, I won't fix your face again. " She joked.

Mikan halfsmiled.

"Mikan hime, a make up is a woman's war paint. You know why? Because if you cry, you'll look disgraceful and it will show the world how weak and vulnerable you are. Make up prevents you from crying, it helps you mask your real expressions and help you get through with everything when the time comes that you have to face your greatest fear. "

She nodded.

Faith smiled. "Now off you go, I don't want Imai san suspecting me that I kidnapped you, I don't want to be deported. "

Mikan snickered. "Don't worry, I won't stay long. " She said as she slipped on her sandals and looked at her again and smiled. "Thank you for everything again, Princess Mcgwenth, I owe you. "

Faith smiled. "You're welcome, and Mikan? "

"Yes? "

Faith lowered her eyelids at her. "There is one thing that you have to know why Hades managed to survive that long. "

"Isn't it because of the JH solution and because of his goal to unify all the Yakuza families? " She replied.

Faith smiled mysteriously again, and without a word, she neared her lips to her ears.

"Those are the second main points, but that's not the first one, and deep down, you know it yourself. But I'll tell you anyway…"

"What he wanted all along…is… "

Mikan widened her eyes. So she was _right _with her decision all along.

* * *

><p>Koko exhaled and slumped his back on the couch. "I looked for her in the undergrounds, but she's not there as well. "<p>

Hotaru then darted her eyes to Nonoko and Anna, but they shook their heads.

"How about you, Yuu and Rui? " She asked.

"Sorry, we didn't find her in amusement parks as well. " Both of them answered.

Hotaru then looked at Natsume and Ruka but they shook their heads to her.

"We didn't find her in the streets either. " Ruka reported.

Hotaru groaned. "This is all your fault, Hyuuga! I probably should have locked you in the Ancient murder mansion and hit you with whiplash for a million times. "

"If you're that mad at me, then why didn't you do it earlier? " Natsume taunted.

"You bastard- "

BAM!

All the people looked in shock and surprise when they saw the person that they are looking for.

A pregnant silence enveloped them as they watched Mikan glide gracefully towards them.

She raised a delicate brow on them. "What's the matter? " She asked in her normal dead voice.

Hotaru, as expected, was the first one to snap out of her reverie. In anger, she fired her baka gun at her which Mikan evaded successfully.

"Baka, we're all looking for you! " She screamed. "After we found out that Hyuuga cheated on you, we decided to bite the bullet and look for you, we were worried Mikan, we thought you're already a victim of Hades- "

"You know that he won't get me that easily. " Mikan said cutting her off. "Actually, I need to go, I'm only here to get Unmei… "

Except Ruka and Natsume, all of them dilated their orbs at her.

"Mikan ojou, are you sure? " Shiki asked worriedly.

Mikan nodded directly at him. "Yes, I spoke to Otou san about it on my way here, and he agreed. I should've gone off, but Otou san insisted that I take Unmei along. "

All of them just looked at her in shock.

Narumi exhaled. "I'll get it then, Mikan sama… " He said and ran upstairs.

Hotaru glared at Mikan and went near her. "Mikan, what are you trying to do? " She asked. She had a bad feeling, any heir or heiress will never get their prized sword unless it's emergency or…

Mikan ignored her and faced Natsume who was looking at her nervously.

Without a word, Mikan fished out a cheque on her pocket, tore a piece, and handed it to him.

"Here, with that amount, I'm sure you can start a new life with Aoi, and about her operations, you don't need to worry, I'm not going to ask you to pay for them. Thank you for everything. " She said as calmly as she could.

Natsume looked at her in a horrified expression. "Are you telling me… "

"I'm _setting you free_… " Mikan answered. "I realized that I can't imprison you in this life anymore, you have your own wants and your own needs, and I selfishly took it away from you. And for the evidence, just break my purse so that they won't find out, and don't worry, my lips are sealed, so you don't have to watch out for your back. You'll live a good free life as you please. "

A surge of anger suddenly filled inside him, how dare she release him like that? After all the things that they had done together, after all the things that they went through…

She'll just discard him like this? Like a toy?

Is this what this is all about? What is this? A play?

"Don't give me that bullshit, Mikan! I know you felt something for me, and I can feel it! I saw it in your eyes. I admit I cheated on you! And yes, I admit that I'm a slut! But that doesn't mean that I'm some kind of a horny bastard who doesn't know how to love! " He yelled at her.

Mikan just looked at him blankly.

Natsume clenched his fists as he stood up and walked towards her with blazing eyes.

"I changed for you, can't you see? I trained everyday, I worked hard to practice my manners, I practiced the saxophone day and night because I wanted to be worthy of you! I wanted to show you my gratitude in accepting me! I did and gave my best in everything because I don't want to shame you! because I don't want you to regret in taking me under your wing! And during those times that we had spent together, I started to fall in love with you. I fell really hard. Did you know that I was hurt so badly when I heard your past with Kyoshiro? "

The group fell in deep silence.

"It hurts Mikan! It hurts a lot, and it hurts to know that the woman I love was madly in love with someone else! I knew I wasn't as decent and educated as him, but I wanted your attention to go to me as well, so I worked my ass off in the hopes that one day, you'll look at _me_, in the hopes that one day, you'll appreciate all my efforts and you'll learn to like me bit by bit. I know it wasn't easy, but I tried, and I succeeded, I made you look at me for these past few days, and you know what? I started to become happy! I started to appreciate my life even more, I thought my life would change for the better, and just because I mistook you for another woman and fucked her hard, you already thought that I lied to you and made you look like a stupid fool- "

"Didn't you? " Mikan asked as she looked at him straight in the eye.

"Why would you even think that? " Natsume demanded. "Did you really think that fucking a woman is the same as loving a woman? You think I'm lying to you all this time just because you saw me having sex with someone? Is this what this is all about? If that's what you think then I can prove to you that you are wrong! You didn't even let me explain! Let me tell you, that night, I was drugged- "

"Stop it! " Mikan silenced as she glared at him. "Look, Hyuuga, it matters not to me what your reasons are, I gave you the options already, you should be thankful that I just saved your sorry ass from being pierced under the burning poles. And to make matters more comfortable, I even gave you an extra farewell gift, your work here is done, you can go. " She dismissed as her eyes darted to Narumi and handed her the Unmei sword.

"I'm going, I hope to see you again, everyone. " She said as she walked away.

But Natsume immediately tore the cheque, clamped her arm and slammed his chest on her back.

"Please…_I love you_ Mikan, I love you more than my own life, please, don't do this…I'm so sorry, please don't leave me…please give me another chance...please... don't go, don't end it this way. "

Mikan just stayed there, with her bangs covering her eyes.

She breathed. "Narumi, Shiki… "

The two men immediately went towards him, locked their arms in his, and peeled him away from her slowly.

"What are you doing? Let go of me! " Natsume protested as he squirmed under their iron caged arms. "Mikan, tell them to let go off me! "

But Mikan just froze for a second, then she started to walk away.

"Mikan! Come back here! Mikan! " Natsume screamed as he tried to free himself.

"Mikan, I said come back here right now! " He commanded louder as he tried to kick Narumi and Shiki's legs in an attempt to lose their balance and release him, to his dismay, they didn't budge.

Hotaru then looked at the others, and they just nodded in disdain, then, they helped Shiki and Narumi to stop Natsume while she followed Mikan outside.

"If you don't let go of me, I swear I'll kick your faces! "Natsume threatened as he tried to shook his arms out of their grasp and watched Mikan and Hotaru close the door.

"Mikan, don't go! Mikan, come back here! Mikan! "

Hotaru closed the door and looked at her. Outside, they can still hear Natsume's raging, screaming voice.

She looked at her friend with straight, cold lavender orbs.

"Now, speak, what's with you and why are you taking Unmei along? " She asked.

"Mikan! "

Mikan then turned her head to the closed door.

"Ignore him, now tell me, why did you suddenly take the most treasured sword of your family? Did you happen to stumble on something? Did you happen to know something about Hades? Tell me, I can help. " She said, but Mikan put two fingers on her lips.

Hotaru widened her eyes when Mikan put her forehead on hers and smiled her genuine smile.

Hotaru was shocked, it had been a long time since Mikan smiled her sunny smile at her, the kind that will enlighten any dark world and melt the coldest of hearts.

"Hotaru, I'm sorry, I can't explain this to you right now. " She said as tears started to form in her eyes, but it didn't drop on her cheeks. "I want you to understand, I _need_ to do this. "

"I can help, Mikan, just tell me… "

But she shook her head and smiled at her.

"I love you, Hotaru, I'll always treasure all the memories that we had, you're one of the most precious people to me…please take care. "

"Baka, stop speaking as if you're not going to return from your journey. " Hotaru said, her voice shaking. Her bad feelings were now verified, being a smart person that she is, she understood what Mikan meant.

And she's sure that the others got it, except for Ruka and Hyuuga.

Mikan smiled bitterly and released her, gliding herself away from her instantly and ran outside.

"I love all of you! I wish you the best of life! Take care! " Mikan shouted as she went towards the garage.

Hotaru watched as she disappeared, in a matter of seconds, the sounds of the chopper shimmered in her ears.

Her lavender orbs followed as the chopper flew slowly upwards... in a matter of minutes, it became smaller and smaller until it disappeared in her view.

She then heard the huge oaken doors open and saw Rui and Ruka emerging from it.

"H-how's Hyuuga? " She asked as she faced them bravely, though she cannot hide her worried and shaking voice in front of them.

"He fell asleep, Shiki had to inject him with some kind of sleeping drug. " Ruka said as he looked at the sky. "Seriously, I don't know where Natsume gets his adrenaline rush everytime his loved ones are in danger. "

"So, Mikan went off faraway? " Rui asked as he looked at the sky with lonely eyes.

"Yes… " Hotaru said as she bent her head. "Now, if you'll excuse me. " She said and went away from them as fast as she could.

Ruka then raised his eyebrow at Rui who just sighed.

"What's the matter? Why is it that all of you suddenly paled when you heard Mikan chan taking their most precious sword in the family? " He asked.

Silence fell on the two of them for mintues.

Finally, Rui closed his eyes and spoke.

"You see, according to the Yakuza family tradition, taking your most precious heirloom signifies three things. "

"And that is? "

"The first one: If a Yakuza leader gives his or her inheritance to the next generation. The second one: If there is an emergency, like fire, earthquake, or massacre, then the current heir or heiress needed to take it for safety and bloodline verifications. And third… "

"And third what? "

Rui gulped another air. "You noticed that those two don't apply for her right now, didn't you? "

"Yeah… "

Rui exhaled. "The third reason, if an heir or an heiress takes their most precious heirloom in the absence of those two important reasons, it means that she's going on an important journey. "

"Oh, so that's why. But why are you all worried? She's just going on an important trip, it's not like you're not going to see her again- "

Ruka cut off himself when Rui's face darkened.

"Yes, she's going on a journey…"

"_Into the Journey of No Return. "_

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

Unmei means _destiny_ in Japanese.

My nerves are excited already! The climax is already coming!

Thank you for reading and thank you for all your support!

I love you all!


	34. Chapter 34

Ljubazna Osoba:

Chapter 28: A Selfish Man's Tale

A wise man can be a fool when it comes to love…

I _know_ that from a fact…

I always _believed_ on that fact…

Yet…

My words betrayed me the moment love casted it's spell on me…

Because the moment I had fallen on it's grasp…

I never seemed to let go…

No matter how many decades or centuries have passed…

I always find myself running across it's cycle…

Over and over and over again…

-Hades

* * *

><p><em>It was 19<em>_th__ century, the century where my life begun. _

_I was a member of a rebel group. An ethnic group that fights for our own ethnicity and identity…_

_Back then, I never imagined that I will live this long…_

_And back then, I never imagined that I will go to different places…_

_Meet different people…_

_Experience different cultures…_

_And do things that were beyond my imagination…_

_To be honest, I never thought that I will think about this things right now, at this age and at this time…_

_All I thought back then was how to survive…_

_On how will I survive in the midst of death…_

_That was 290 years ago…_

_Back when I was known as…_

"Takai! " I heard my mom call my name frantically.

Immediately, I opened the shoji door to where I am sleeping and looked groggily at her.

"What is it, Okaa san? " I asked while yawning.

"We need to go now, we're going to move out of this place… "

I looked at her with shocked expression. "But why? " I asked.

She didn't look at me and start stuffing her huge bag with clothes and other necessities.

"That's what the elders said, we need to move out, the Shogun was said to inspect this area for rebels, and we didn't have any chances of beating the officials in a fair fight, we need to move out, go to other place, somewhere safe, and encourage other people to join us in our movement… "

I sighed. "But Okaa san…I just made some friends here… " I reasoned out to her.

She stopped and then went towards me and ruffled my hair.

She smiled and I observed her face. My mother was such a beautiful woman. She resembled the moon goddess with her impeccable and rare beauty. She had raven hair which ends in purple tips and lovely bluish purple eyes that every woman envied to have.

According to others, I inherited my mom's hair, and eyes, but for me, it's much more of dark purple in colour rather that bluish purple. But I never regretted it, afterall, I need to inherit at least a physical trait from my father, shouldn't it?

She smiled at me under those red cherry lips and ruffled my hair.

"Takai…I understand what you meant… " She said in her sweet voice. "But we need to go, I don't want you to be hurt and become a slave to the shogun. " She said seriously.

I bent my head. She has a point.

"Gomenasai, Takai, but we really need to go. " She said as gentle as possible. "So please help me pack here. We're going to get out if this place tonight… "

I nodded and helped her stuff our clothes.

It was always like this, running away, after we settled in one place, we're going to settle for another again after a month or two. We didn't have any permanent address, just a thatch of shingles and dried grass was enough to become our shelter.

Every morning, we go out to the streets and encourage people to join our movement. In this age, Japan was adopting more and more foreign cultures, and our elders were adamant against it, we can never accept anything that will eradicate Japanese culture. We never desired to be ruled by another countries' sovereign.

It was always our job. In the morning, encourage the people and then at night, train with the elders and then rest. Then morning, preach again, and then train, then rest. It was always that way.

That is, until one night…

* * *

><p>Me and my mother were about to sleep when we heard the bayonets being shot in the air.<p>

"Get out from your shelters right now, you rebels! " I heard one of the officials thundered.

I started to shook in fear as I threw my arms to my mother who embraced me tight in return.

"I said get out from shelters, NOW! " I heard him thunder more menacingly.

I looked at my mother and she shook her head. A sign that we will never come out no matter what happens.

My eyes widened when I heard a strong rumble beside us, then it was accompanied by breaking of splintered woods and sudden cries.

I clenched my fists as I heard some of our members cry.

"Please! Let us go! " I heard them cry frantically.

The hairs on my back shot up when I heard a sound of a gun being shot.

Then…it was followed by silence…

I clutched my mother's kimono tightly. I'm scared. I don't know what to do…

"Listen, all of you! " I heard one of the officials shout again. "Since you don't have any initiative to go out, we're going to rummage every single hut in here and then, we're going to kill you by one! " He declared. "Now, if you don't want to die, I suggest you all come out from your hiding place and surrender before we took you out forcefully and punish you! "

I buried my head on my mother's chest. I'm scared, they're going to kill us.

Then, I felt my mom raising my head and meeting her eyes.

She smiled tenderly at me and pointed a small hole below.

"Takai…I wanted you to go down below the moment I gave you the signal, alright? " She said seriously.

"But what about you, Okaa san? " I whispered. Now I remember, we build that hole for emergencies, but we only got a bit far in covering it. It's just our first week in this place and the government officials started to come and surprise us.

"I won't fit in… " She said as she smiled sadly. "After you got out of here, ran as fast as you can, Takai. "

"But what about you? " I asked stubbornly. "I won't leave you here! I want to be with you! I want to- "

She cut me off by kissing my forehead.

"Please Takai… " She pleaded with tears brimming on her eyes. "I wanted you to leave, get out of this place and start a new life. Kami knows that he had a future installed for you. "

I was about to retort when we heard shuffles outside our hut.

"Now go! " She whispered and started to bury me on the hole and covering it as much as she could.

I saw my vision darken, but I didn't care. I heard my mom scream, I flinch but I never stopped, I continued running in the darkness.

I didn't know how long, but when I saw a light, I ran faster.

Then, to my surprise, I was out in a dark forests…

I walked slowly, looking side by side and watching if there are officials roaming around, luckily…my instincts didn't register anything.

When I heard a scream, I immediately hid myself under the bushes and peeked.

I widened my eyes when I stared at my surroundings. I was on top of a cliff, but underneath those, I can see our other members, being prosecuted below, the cliff from where I was wasn't that far, but it wasn't near for any of the officials to sense my presence.

I looked in pity as I saw the young men in our group being whipped up mercilessly. I can see their blood seeping up front.

The my eyes darted on a group of men looming over something, I didn't recognize it at first, but when I heard a fierce wailing, I dilated my eyes.

I know what it means, I heard it from the village people.

Whoever was under it was being _raped_…

It was a term that was used by villagers pertaining to men forcing and hurting a woman to have sex with them and satisfy their manly needs.

I shook my head, ignoring the screams as much as I could and roamed my eyes to find mom.

I saw her sitting in a corner, gagged and tied and was looking helpless. I narrowed my yes when I saw a big gash on her cheek, my guess is that, someone hit her.

I watched her, until I saw the group of men zipping their pants up and leaving a young woman naked on the dirty grounds.

I recognized that girl, it was Ayako, a beautiful 16 year old adolescent girl in our group. Immediately, I felt a twinge of guilt as I saw her lying helplessly and was looking at nothing. Her chastity was just taken from her in the hands of monstrous men.

I looked at the others, and I saw them looking blankly at the grounds…all of them seemed lost a soul. As I stared further, I saw some heads rolling on the ground. The heads of the elders.

I stopped my horrendous virtual tour when I saw one of the men reached to my mom and took a handful of her hair and raised her face in front of his own men to see.

"Isn't she a beauty? " He asked. And all the men laughed in return.

"Too bad, she looked a bit older, I bet she had a child. "

"Who cares? She's a dazzling woman, I wouldn't care if she had a dozen children. I mean, she looked appetizing. " I saw one of the men stated while drooling at her.

I gritted my teeth. I know what their planning, I can see it in their eyes.

"All right, it's time for another round! " They chorused as they started to rip my mom's kimono.

I looked in shock as they started to feast on her body. Some of them are licking her breasts, some of them, licking her womanhood, and some of them are fingering her anus.

I clamped my mouth at the horrendous sight. I saw tears coming out from my mom's eyes. I was really tempted to kick their asses and make them sorry…until I heard my mom's voice in my head again.

"_I wanted you to leave, get out of this place and start a new life. Kami sama knows that he had a future installed for you. "_

I felt my tears started to flow on my cheeks. I understand what she's saying, she wanted me to get out of here _alive_. She didn't want me to get hurt and die just like the others…

She wanted me to _survive_.

I cried silently as I watched them violate her as they please. Taking her in everyway they please and inserting their dirty cocks on any hole that they can find in her body. I felt so sorry for my sweet Okaa san.

Kami, what have we done to deserve this?

I watched, I don't know how long, until they finished with mom, then they went on to the other girl that got their attention.

After feasting on the women and torturing the men, they started to shot their bayonets, and then chopped their heads one by one.

Then, one of the men lit a fire on one of the shingles, and set the fire on one of the bodies as if they were dirty torches.

The men started to dump the dead bodies, piling them one by one, then throwing the burning shingle on them.

I glanced with pity at my comrades… I really felt sorry for them.

I looked as the men started to laugh and march away. Elbowing each other about the good time that they had.

When I saw them passing on my place, I held my breath and hid under the bushes. But I kept my eyes on one space. Vowing to get those morons when the time comes.

I was looking at their big forms when I heard one of them snicker.

"It was a good thing we inserted a spy on this place, you really are smart, Commander Shuei Igarashi! "

_Igarashi? Isn't that the cursed family?_

I teetered even more, and then I saw a man with lean muscular body, raven hair, and stunning crimson eyes.

I saw the man smirk confidently.

"I never had a good woman ever since that stupid _disease_ came, and to be honest, I wanted to get laid so badly. But who would want to get laid while looking at a decaying face of a woman? "

The others laughed in return as they marched away.

Shui Igarashi…

_That was the name of the man who started to destroy my life._

* * *

><p>When I was sure that they are not there anymore, I leapt and looked at the burning and melting bodies of the people that I considered my family.<p>

I kneeled and clasped my hands together and offered a prayer to Kami sama to guide their souls. For some reason, I don't have any strength to cry anymore.

_I was finished awhile ago…_

After that, I stared at the burning bodies again…

With empty eyes and empty feelings…

The next thing I knew, I was lying under the pile of cold green grass…

I lied there, not knowing how long, until I felt someone unearthing the hearth above me.

My eyes constricted at the beams of the sun.

Suddenly, my vision was blocked when I saw a tiny shadow looming above me.

"Oh Kami sama! Look! There's a boy under here! " I heard a singsong voice yell.

Before I could say anything, I felt my vision getting brighter and brighter and the weight lighter and lighter.

Then I saw more shadows looming above me, without a word, one of the shadows raised my frail body and gave a glance.

"Are you alright? " I heard a manly voice ask.

I raised my head, and then, I found a handsome man with auburn hair and dark black eyes.

Beside him, I presume was his wife, who has dark chocolate hair and hazel eyes.

"Are you alright? " I heard the man ask again, this time, worriedly.

I just looked at them.

"Miroku, I think this boy is in shock. " I heard his wife guess.

The man looked at me again and nodded.

"I think you're right, Shizuru, he was crumpled in mud and he looked so pale. " He agreed as he put me down.

He was about to ask when I heard the singsong voice again.

"What's your name? " She asked.

I turned and looked at the source of the voice.

She was such a kawaii girl. She was small, my guess is that she was 8 or 7, with short auburn hair and bright sparkling hazel eyes.

"Mizuzu, don't force him, he was still wary. " The man said as he ruffled her hair.

"But Otou san! How can we address him if we didn't know his name? " She protested and walked towards me and tugged my dirty hand.

"My name is Mizuzu Azumi! 8 years old! " She introduced cheerfully. "What's yours? " She asked again.

For some reason, my vocal cords worked. "It's Takai. "

"Takai what? "

I just bent my head.

"Okay, if you don't want to tell me your name, then I won't force you! " She said and pulled me towards her.

And then she smiled.

_The sweetest smile that I had seen in my life._

* * *

><p>After that event, the Azumi's adopted me as their son since they weren't blessed with any. I learned that the Azumi's are a part of the Yakuza family, though they weren't much known since they were merchants by profession. In order to repay their kindness, I did all the responsibility of what a first son was entitled to do, like helping my foster father sell some antique things, special delicacies, and precious woods to the market, I was also entitled to do things the first son of a Yakuza is expected to do, like attending samurai lessons, making tea and flower arrangements. But despite being thankful for all these blessings, I never talked too much. I was just as silent as a bird, never seeking anyone and trying to be independent as possible.<p>

Mizuzu, my _foster sister_, on the other hand, was constantly talkative. After she had done all her chores, she would sit beside me and talk about her day. She never seemed to get tired of talking, while I just sat there and listened to her intently. I wonder why she never get tired of hanging out with me. I mean, I wasn't the most interesting person around.

After a month, I heard her complain to her, I mean, our mom.

"But, Okaa san! He's not smiling nor was he talking that much! I was thinking if he was mute, but he talks sometimes. I mean, if he has problems, why didn't he say anything to us? We can help him. "

I snorted inwardly. As if anyone could help me, I saw all my loved ones eradicated right in front of me…

Just thinking about it makes my heart ache.

Then I saw our mom kneel on the ground and smile at her.

"Mizuzu, give him time to adjust, he was obviously wary of people right now. "

"But he was staying with us for a month already! "

Mom smiled as she hugged Mizuzu.

"I know, but some people don't trust others easily. You have to give them time. And when that time comes, they will begin trusting you bit by bit. Besides… " She said as she raised her daughter's chin. "You can cheer him up. I know you can do it, afterall, you're our little Miss Sunshine, isn't it? "

_Little Miss sunshine?_

Now that I realized, she really was. She was always smiling no matter what happens to her, and whenever I see that…

My heart is beating fast whenever I see her sunny smiles.

_For some reason, I could never get her smile out of my mind…_

* * *

><p>One day, I was cutting woods for the coming winter, woods are useful for bonfires which we really needed in order to survive the cold, not to mention it was really popular in the market, I bet we can sell a lot from these logs.<p>

I was about to chop another one when I saw Mizuzu walking from the corner of my eye.

"Onii chan… " She singsonged as she smiled widely at me.

I frowned at her. She has a really big stupid grin on her face, the kind that tells you to come with her or join her to whatever idiotic idea that came to her mind.

"What is it? " I asked blankly as I chopped the next wood.

"Can you come with- "

"No. "

"But you haven't let me finish! " She protested.

"I already know what you're going to say, you wanted me to come with you somewhere around here, right? " I asked.

She pouted. "How did you know that? Are you a mind reader? "

"No, it's just that you're too easy to read. "

She pouted even more which really amused me. She looked so adorable when she do that.

But I'll never admit that to her.

"Look onii chan… " She started as she took one of my hand and used her puppy dog eyes to persuade me. "I wanted you to come with me! Please! Just this once! I swear to Kami sama that you can order me around for a week if you didn't like what you'll see later. " She begged.

I looked at her. She looked so serious.

"I wanted to let you see some precious things, Onii chan. " She started as she bit her lip. "Because you seemed…so lonely. "

I sighed as I stared at her. She really softened me these months, she was so cheerful, so happy, so alive and free that she was able to draw me in her instantaneous attitude evesince I met her.

"All right, just let me finish this bunch and we'll go. " I said, finally surrendering to her.

She squeaked happily and embraced me.

I gulped as she did that, I felt my heart beat rise and it drummed loudly on my chest.

_Why did I felt that?_

"Thank you so much, Onii chan! " She said as she skipped away to seat on the nearby bench. "I'll just wait here. " She added as she sat and watched me chop the wood.

"Will you tell me exactly how long will this trek end? " I asked grumpily as I walked on the bushy hills.

She giggled. "Come on , Onii chan! I'm younger than you, not to mention, a girl, and even me can attest that this way wasn't so bad, why can't you just forget the muddy roads and just look forward to what we're going to see later? " She said smiling.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh yeah, you better make it worthwhile or you're going to be my slave for a week. " I grinned.

She pouted. "Mou, Onii chan, stop it! I'm not going to fail to impress you, I promise! " She swore as she continued skipping towards the hills.

I sighed as I tried to catch up with her. That girl is so hyper.

After a few minutes, I heard her shout.

"We're here, Onii chan! " She screamed happily.

Getting excited after a long and hard journey, I immediately ran after she shouted that we reached our destination.

I ran as fast as I could, and when I reached her, she tugged my kimono and pointed her index finger across her.

When I followed her finger, I gasped.

Across her are beds of not red, but _blue roses_, swaying gently in the wind.

I've never seen a blue rose before, it was the rarest thing that I've seen in my life.

I saw her smile at me.

"I discovered this place when I was three, I was crying because I got lost one stormy night, I tried finding my way out, but while walking, I smelled a sweet scent, I followed and then I found this field of roses. " She narrated. "No one knew this place except Otou san, he and I vowed never to tell this to anyone. Rare things such as this one should remain undisturbed. " She said meaningfully.

I nodded. She was right, rare things like this should remain undisturbed.

"So, do you like it? " She asked.

Still dazed by the rare scene in front of me, I just nodded.

She smiled as she leaned on me.

"Onii chan…can we…can we make this garden our secret meeting place? " She asked shyly.

I nodded again as I looked at her.

I saw her close her eyes and then sighed dreamily.

"Tell me, did I make you happy? " She asked.

I looked away. _Yes, you made me happy_. _Very happy_.

"Yes. " I whispered. "Thank you. "

But she didn't hear me, because she was asleep already.

I smiled, for the first time in my life, for some reason, I felt my soul being raised from the ashes, and started singing in the heavens…

It was the first time I felt someone care for me…someone who had been with me for the good times and the bad times, and someone…who can love me for who I am eversince my Okaa san died.

I put one arm on her shoulder and leaned her closer to me.

"Thank you, thank you, Mizuzu… " I whispered softly as I planted a kiss on her shiny auburn hair.

Eversince that event, I started to smile and open up to people even more. Otou san and Okaa san were starting to see the changes in me.

I was changing, slowly, but surely…

The _blue rose_, the symbol of new life for my paltry soul…

But it seems…

My meeting with her ignited another flame of nightmare…

* * *

><p>10 years have passed since the blue rose discovery happened, and I still do the same thing, prepare tea, chop woods and help my foster father in selling his goods and practicing the art of swordsmanship as well as writing Haiku and other poems.<p>

As the years go by, Mizuzu was growing more and more beautiful. She was like a blossoming flower. Her once short auburn hair was now long and shiny and ended in elegant curls, her eyes now framed with long curly lashes, her cheeks are sunkissed and her lips rosier than ever.

Her body morphed as well, from flat as a board chest to a semi-big lump which looked so soft, she also developed lovely curves as well, and her skin started to become smoother and softer that I found myself gazing at her once in a while for no reason.

I admit, Mizuzu is like a _goddess_, no, even more beautiful than a goddess. She doesn't come out that often, but looking at her made me want to imprison her forever in our hut, for some reason, I wanted to keep her…

If I was being honest, I wanted to keep her to myself.

I wanted to slap my own face, I know it's forbidden, but to tell you the truth, I don't give a damn, I don't even care if the Kami sama of hell will punish me for that, just staring at her makes my hormones go haywire and my manhood rising to it's highest level.

I kicked a stone. Dammit, why did she have to become so bloody attractive? Didn't she realize that it will be dangerous for her to throttle me? And these past days, I tried to get away from home as possible, because if I kept seeing her angelic face, my libido will shot up and I will end up pushing her on the floor and making love with her.

And I might regret it in the end.

One afternoon, I just came home from work, and then, I saw her came out of nowhere and skipping happily on the tatami mats.

"Oi, stop smiling like a crazy person, you look uglier than usual. " I said irritated at her wonderful smile.

But she didn't retort, to my surprise, instead, she smiled even more.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you smiling like that? " I asked suspiciously.

From the kitchen, I heard my foster mother walk towards the living room and smiled.

"You can't blame her, Takai, the Ojii sama of her dreams suddenly asked her hand in marriage. "

My eyes sharpened when I heard that.

"When she was what? " I asked, careful not to raise my voice.

"She was betrothed. " Okaa san confirmed happily.

I felt my heart being torn to pieces, every word acted as an ice pick and started stabbing my broken heart.

"To whom did you betroth her? " I asked quietly.

"Oh, Miroku and I decided that she's old enough to be a wife, so we decided to bring her to the temple and let the priest decide for her, upon entering there, we met one of the most honourable family in Japan. " She said and looked at her daughter. "The heir noticed her, and I think he fell in love with her at first sight. He never wasted a second and ran towards her, kneeled, and asked for her hand. He seemed enchanted by our hime. " She smirked.

"Oh, Onii chan! I was so captivated! " Mizuzu said dreamily as she put her hands on her chest. "He's so gorgeous and he looked honourable! I felt like he could protect me for eternity. "

_I felt being shot the moment she said those words._

"So, you fell in love with him? " I whispered.

"Of course! He was a dignified man- "

"Who is he? "

She smiled widely at me.

"Shuichi Igarashi… "

I felt a load of blocks suddenly dropped on my back, of all the people who she has to like, why is it that she had to fall in love with those Igarashi bastards?

I felt all the colours drain on my face.

"Onii chan? What's wrong? " She asked as she noticed my face.

"Nothing… I just…wanted some fresh air… " I replied as I walked towards the door as fast as I could.

And as far away from her as possible.

When I reached our secret place, I tripped and landed on the muddy ground face first…

I raised my head, not minding the mud on my face and watched it as it dripped down back to the hearth.

I wanted to stop her, to stop them, to tell them that they will make the biggest mistake of their lives if ever they involve themselves with those Igarashi bastards…

But I can't…

Because if I do that, then they will end up like my Okaa san…

Empty and lifeless…

And I don't think I could live another chance in life if ever it happens again.

* * *

><p>I tried my best not to show my anger and hatred these past few days, my foster parents got invited by the Igarashi family more often to plan the wedding celebration that will take a month from now.<p>

I also kept myself busy, working as hard as I could to the point of exhaustion, I wanted to tell her so badly that the Igarashi's are bastards who are ruled by their libido.

So most of the time, I distanced myself from her, using my famous excuse of chopping wood or being busy at my lessons.

To add insult to the injury, the Igarashi bastard started hanging out in our house, I felt a surge of hatred the moment I saw him. Especially whenever I see his appearance: raven hair and crimson eyes.

The same person who raped and killed my mother and my brethrens…

I know he's not the same person, but seeing their whole bloodline really makes my blood boil.

I kept on seeing them, in each other's arms, either they are kissing under a cherry blossom tree or running around the fields and him tickling her and making her laugh hard.

I wanted to punch him countless of times, but seeing Mizuzu's happy face wavered my intentions, I've never seen her this happy before.

And I've never seen her deeply in love before.

Something that I never saw during her stay with me.

_And it really hurt my feelings._

Controlling my urge to stab him, I busied myself with countless hobbies…

That is, until a week before her wedding…

The time where I commit my first act of _sin_…

I was walking in our secret meeting place, twirling a blue rose and looking blankly at the grey skies.

I was mopping, I know, but I can't help it, it's so painful to fall in love in an unrequited way. I kept on asking myself this: If I confessed to her earlier, if I told her my feelings ahead of time before she met that Igarashi brat, will it make a difference?

_Will she fall in love with me?_

I was about to pull some blue petals when I heard footsteps coming.

"I knew you were here… " A soft voice guessed.

I gritted my teeth, of all places and of all the times, why did she have to come here now?

"Why are you avoiding me? " She asked.

I didn't answer, I just turned my back at her.

"I'm busy, go away. " I replied, clenching my fist.

I felt her fume in anger and felt her eyes glaring daggers at me.

"Why are you avoiding me? " She demanded again as I felt her soft hands on my shoulder and spun me around to face her.

I bent my head a little in order to stop myself from seeing her face, but then, my gaze landed on her well rounded chest which compounded my pervert side.

"Onii chan, I demand an answer. " She insisted.

I closed my eyes in order to avoid her. "I told you, I am busy- "

"No, you're not! " Mizuzu exclaimed as she began to sob. "What happened to you, Onii chan? Why the sudden change? Back when we were kids, you were always there for me, and as the years passed by, you started to open up, I thought that I made you happy already, and now, you're going back to your old self again, why? Aren't you happy for me? " She cried and slumped on the ground.

I watched her as she sobbed, her pink cheeks even pinker than before and her lips quivering that I can't help but to stare at her.

I bent my head, and then, I felt drops of rain fell from the sky.

In a matter of seconds, the soft rain became a heavy downpour, and I just stood there why she sat on the ground weeping her eyes out…both of us are silent, no one dared to say a word as the rain soaked our confused forms.

I found myself kneeling down and embracing her, and as my eyes traveled on her face, my gaze softened as it landed on her lips.

My heart started to pound, and my brain clouded with intense desire, my manhood started to jut out, and my eyes started to dart at her wet kimono which traced her lovely body.

"Onii chan? " She asked in a confused manner.

But I didn't listen, I just found myself crashing my lips on her.

I felt her froze, but I didn't care, she tasted like roses and candies that I wanted to devour her right there and there.

I felt her put a couple of hands on my chest, then I felt her pushing me away.

But I wanted to taste more of her, she was so addictive, I felt contentment and a sudden surge of euphoria the moment I touch her, so I leaned closer, hugging her tighter as I explored her lips.

I felt my hands move as well, I let it roam from her neck down to her cleavage, and then, selfishly inserting my hand inside her kimono and massaged her breasts.

I felt her gasp under my touch, but I didn't let go, I continued touching and kissing her, releasing my lips every second to gulp some air, and then, kissing her back again.

After minutes of liplocking, I let her go, strings of saliva was formed as I released her swollen lips.

She looked at me wide eyed.

I smiled as I opened her kimono and revealed her soft mounds.

I looked at her treasures, it was so round and so soft which ended in pink nipples that my mouth started to water.

"O-onii chan, what are you- "

I inserted two fingers on her mouth and I looked sternly at her.

"Suck it. " I commanded.

She nodded in fear at the authority of my voice and I snickered in satisfaction as I saw her suck my fingers.

"Good girl. " I said as I popped a nipple on my mouth.

I sucked her hungrily, tasting every inch of her, showing her how much I desire for her.

After that, I tore her obi and released her lower part in my eyes.

She widened her eyes and then she started to crawl away from me.

But with my reflexes, I caught her hips and pinned her on the ground.

"Stop! Let me go! I don't like it! " She shouted as she stretched her arms away.

I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Look, Mizuzu. " I started, making my voice menacing and filled with pain. "I command you not to marry Shuichi Igarashi. "

"And who are you to boss me around? " She retaliated as she squirmed from his grasp.

She winced, but she continued to speak.

"Look, Onii chan, I love Shuichi kun! He treated me like a princess and he respected me like a real man should! And everybody likes him! He's honourable, he's dignified, he's smart- "

"Shut up! " I screamed as I heaved her upside down, making her lie on a supine position, revealing her goddess body in my eyes. "Mizuzu, his family was the one who destroyed my life! Their family killed and raped the women in our group, and they tortured our males! Can't you see how horrible that clan is? " I shouted furiously at her.

She was quiet after that.

"Look, I love you, Mizuzu…I love you since the day I saw you. " I confessed as I leaned my head on her smooth, flat tummy.

Silence reigned for awhile, neither one of us spoke.

I felt her breathing became fast, then after a while, she spoke.

"Onii chan? "

"Yes? " I asked as I looked at her in daze.

She breathed and looked at me in the eye.

"I'm sorry…but…I can't _love_ you back. "

I felt my life ebb away as she said those words to me.

"I feel your pity, Onii chan, and I'm sorry for your loss, but…whenever I look in Shuichi's eyes, all I can see is his love, affection, and his desire for me. He loves me for who I am, for what I have…and…sad to say, I never saw that in you. "

I felt my heart broken into shards. How could she say that to me after confessing to her that I love her?

She shook her head. "No, you don't love me, what I only see right now is you lusting over me…not you falling head over heels in love with me. "

I felt dejected after that, how could she say those painful words to me? How could she not see how much I yearn for her?

And for the second time in my life, I felt a loser…again...

And once again, the Igarashi ruined my life…

Breathing deeply, I stood up and walked away.

I was about to step out of the place when she called me in her shaking voice.

"O-onii chan, look I- "

"Just leave me alone, and don't ever come near me again! " I screamed at her and ran towards the forest.

And when I reached the darkest part of it, I fell on my knees and cried…

I was about to cry even more when I felt a loud thwack behind me.

And then, my eyes started to close, and I felt my body falling.

Kami sama, how long are you going to play with my life?

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes, and then, I found myself staring at a brick wall lighted by huge orange flames.<p>

I was about to move when I felt the jolt of chains

"So, you're awake. "

I looked sharply at my side when and gritted my teeth when I saw that it was the Igarashi bastard, the one who took away my sweet Mizuzu.

Shuichi smiled and closed his book. "You never fail to impress me with the way you escape death, Takai Azumi, or should I say, Takai Suoh? " He spat in anger as he walked towards me and glared at my eyes with pure hate.

"I thought our family killed your brethrens 10 years ago? " He asked out of nowhere as he clamped my throat. "I never imagined that Otou san will fail in assassinating your kind. " He said in hatred and slapped me hard on the face. "I knew you were familiar, I knew it the moment I saw you, I ignored my intuitions at first, but when I heard you talking to _my_ Mizuzu earlier, I knew that I should've gotten rid of you. " He said he punched me hard on my abdomen.

I spat a handful of blood out of my mouth after that and narrowed my eyes at her.

"If you try to molest Mizuzu, I swear I'm going to haunt you and not even Kami sam will have the power to stop my soul from traveling here! " I warned.

Shuichi looked at me furiously as he punched my cheek hard.

"Look who's talking? And don't you ever dare accuse me of being as such! I know my father was an asshole, but it doesn't mean that I am one! I am also a victim here, moron. Do you really think it's a nice view to see my father dallying with another woman while he was pledged to us? "

I shut myself, now that I think about it, some heirs have it hard when it comes to fathers, the Feudal lords have it all, riches, power, and most of all…women, and he had to admit, it wasn't the nicest thing to have.

Shuichi looked away. "I trained myself, I made a vow that I will never be like him, that I will find a woman who will love me for who I am and to whom I will stay true to. And then, I found her. "

I lowered my eyelids. "Mizuzu. "

He nodded. "The moment I saw her, I felt the angels came down from the heavens. " He admitted sincerely as he could then gave me a steely glare. "I knew you had feelings for her, I always see you looking at her not as a sibling, but as a lover, and I couldn't think of ways on how to get rid of you without disappointing her. " He said as he punched me on the cheek again, bruising it. "You always made me so damn jealous that I wanted to decapitate you then and there. "

"So what if I'm in love with her? " I asked in rage.

"No, you don't. " He said matter of fact which really added fuel to the fire. "Sure you do have feelings for her, but it doesn't _promise happiness and devotion_, Suoh, sooner or later you're going to leave her because you'll get tired of her. What you have right now is not a lasting eternal love, it's just a temporary love. "

I gritted my teeth at him, how dare him say those things to me!

"Don't act like you know me! " I spat furiously at him. "You don't know any single thing about me! "

"Then why is it that Mizuzu said the same thing to you? " He challenged.

I was taken aback by what he said.

"Face it, Takai. " Shuichi taunted as he looked at me with those famous ruby orbs. "You have to admit that you don't have what it takes to make Mizuzu the happiest woman on earth, and not to toot my own horn, but I am the only one in this universe who could. And I assure you that I can make her happy, I love her, Takai. " He confessed as he gave me a direct and devoted glance. "I love her the moment I saw her, and I knew it in her heart that she loves me too, and I will never allow anyone to disrupt our happiness. " He said acidly as he deepened his stare at me and narrowed his eyes.

"I saw you with Mizuzu awhile ago, I saw her walking towards some place, and I followed her, when I did, what did I found? I saw you try and take her virtue, don't you know how important a chastity is to a princess such as her? Not to mention she trusted you, she believed in you, she made you happy, and now you disappointed her, don't you feel any shame at all? "

I felt guilty after what he said that, but…

For some reason, I don't regret it.

He glared at me. "You didn't regret it, didn't you? " He said acidly.

I glared back. "I'm in love with her, I don't regret anything. Especially when I felt her smooth skin and her soft flat abdomen- "

I was cut of when he punched me on the abdomen again, which resulted on me coughing up blood.

"I will make you sure you pay for this, Takai, I cannot forgive anyone who had done such a horrible things to my bride, and right now, you should be apologizing to her, but it looks to me you never wanted to. "He spat as he took a whiplash from the wall. "Mizuzu might hate me, however, it's not like she's going to find out. After all, you're a menace, you and your group was a threat to the society, so I don't regret obliterating you with my own hands. " He finished as he started ripping my kimono, and quickly went behind me, and whipped my back.

I gasped silently, then flinched and gritted my teeth, every lash scalded my back, after some time, I felt it get hot and then I felt something flowing.

When I looked below, it was red.

Blood…

After he was done torturing me on my back, he went in front, then lashed out his whiplash in any part of my body.

That night was too much ordeal for me to surpass, by the time he finished, my breathing was already shallow.

He then took me out of my shackles roughly, then dragged me on the cobbled path, making my blood trace the way.

I felt being skinned alive as he dragged me on the ground, I felt my skin flaying inch by inch.

I tried to whirl my eyes around, and then, it widened when I saw where he was taking me.

_To our blue rose garden._

I felt him lift me, then I felt the air rush to my battered body after that.

Then, I felt a plush of soft petals.

"You should thank me, Takai. "I heard him say. "I'm going to let you die to a place where you and Mizuzu had built a lot of memories. Did you have any last message for her before I take her away to my kingdom? "

I opened my mouth, but I found no sound coming out.

"That's unusual, well, I guess you have nothing more to say to her, it's not like she'll take it seriously. " He dismissed as he gave me another blank glare. "I hope Kami sama will take a pity on you and not prolong your agony, a cyclone will be coming out tonight, and everyone knows no one will be able to survive that. " He finished as he walked away. Leaving me lying on the bed of blue roses.

I lowered my eyelids and stared at the dark gray clouds…

Why is that? Why can't I have the things that I wanted? She's all I want, all I need, and then she was taken away from me as well?

I felt my mouth gloating, and when I looked around, I saw the roses becoming that of a violet hue, tainting it with my blood.

_Just like me…_

Mustering my strength, I gave out a lash of screams in the sky.

As instantly as the rain started to pelt on me.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I found myself staring at a blinding light.<p>

I heard some people talking, but I can't understand it.

I tried to focus on it, as I looked around, I saw some foreigners walking and talking at each other, some of them have blonde hair and blue eyes, some of them have brunette hair and green eyes, others have ash blonde hair and gray eyes, all of them are wearing white coats above their black or blue trousers.

I widened my eyes, it's the first time I've seen some different race before, nto to mention they dress differently too.

Some of them seemed to notice me looking at them, and then one of the men approached me, he has blonde hair and gray eyes, he was looking at me with such seriousness.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt? " He asked, to my surprise, he knows how to speak Japanese.

I just stared at him.

Then a couple of women approached him, they spoke to him in a language that I didn't understand, I heard him say _yes_, and _yes_, and _yes_, I guess that's the term if you're answering some questions, I think it's a bit like _Hai_.

I saw his head whirl back at me and smiled.

"My name is Dr. Stuart Naro. " He said in Japanese. " We were traveling around when we saw you lying in there, and when we saw you with such heavy injuries, we decided to took you in. "

I lowered my eyelids.

"Arigatou… " I whispered at him.

He smiled again as he ruffled my hair.

"You're welcome, tell me, do you have a family around here? We can notify the officials if you wanted to go back to your family. " He offered.

I clutched the white blanket that I have. I wanted to go back, really, I wanted to see her clad in pristine white kimono and fantasize that she'll become mine.

_Even though in reality, she's not…_

But a part of me sighed and reveled at the idea, it's no use going back in there, Igarashi might've spread the news that I died and fell on a cliff, then some wild animal got ahold of my body and teared me into pieces.

I shook my head. "It's no use, I don't…I don't have a family anymore. "

He looked at me for awhile, then he looked at his companions, he then said something to them, then he looked at me.

"I see, then what do you want to do? " He asked.

I stared at his gray eyes, it was unfanthomable, yet, I felt like he wanted something from me.

"I don't know. " I answered honestly, feeling as if he hypnotized me with his eyes.

A slow smile crept on his lips.

"Do you want to come with me? " He asked.

I glanced at him curiously.

He shrugged. "You said you have nothing to do. And although you're not saying anything, I can tell that you're saying to yourself that you're not welcome in any place anymore, so, I wanted to offer you something. " He implied as he held my gaze. "If you want, you can come with me, let's explore the world, learn different cultures, learn different ideas and widen your vast of knowledge, you're still young, my boy, and a young man like you have a good future ahead, you can't be stuck here all your life, I'm sure the future have plans for you. "

I gulped inwardly at his words, his words are the same as Okaa san's last farewell message.

So should I go?

I contemplated my ideas, well he has a point, and to be honest, I don't have any chance of living here, in this part of the world…I'm already dead.

I found myself answering him back.

"Hai… " I answered.

He smirked triumphantly as he kneeled in front of my bed.

"What's you're name? " He asked.

"Takai…Takai Azumi. 18 years old. " I answered.

He then spoke to some of them, and then one of them nodded his head and went back to his work.

"Takai means death in Japanese, right? " He asked.

I nodded.

He halfsmiled and handed me a dagger.

Then I heard some of them spoke, and I didn't catch his words, but I heard an interesting word from him.

_Hades…_

For some reason, I liked it.

Dr. Stuart nodded and glanced at me.

"Since you wanted to come with us, Takai, I'm afraid we have to give you a new name. " He explained as he held my gaze again.

I gazed at him with the same vein.

"One of my assistants told me that you don't exists in the government files anymore, in other words, you're dead. "

I just nodded. "I expected that. "

"I know, somebody just dumped you in the bed of blue roses, was it? "

I nodded again.

"I thought so, the moment I found you're body 3 months ago, I knew you were a victim of torture. "

"3 months? " I squeaked. _So that means…_

He agreed in disdain. "You have lots of injuries, and it took us awhile to revive you, you're in a coma for weeks, I thought you'll never wake up, but my guts told me that you will, one day, and it seems like you did. "

"We were traveling to see the fruit of our labour. " He explained. "You see, we're experimenting with different floras and fauna a decade ago, unfortunately, on our way, we dropped the solution from above, and when we traced the location of the spillage, we found out that it's in this part of Japan. So instead of retrieving it, we decided to wait for it, and then the results was beyond comprehension, it yielded the rarest rose in the world."

"So you own those roses? " I asked.

"Not really, but their evolvement to rarity? Yes, I own the credits. " He smirked.

I stared at him, amazed.

He then stretched his right arm and then smiled.

"So will you come with me and discover the world? " He asked.

I found myself smiling, and extended my arm and shook his hand.

"Yes. " I agreed.

"Good, from this day on, Takai Azumi is dead, what you have is a second life, and in this new beginning, we're going to bestow you a new name. "

I looked at him.

"From this day on, you will be known as Hades Naro. " He announced in a voice that rang continuously to my ears.

We both stood up, and then walked towards the center of the hall. With my hand secured on his.

"Hades, from this day on, you will be my adopted son. " He said as he looked at me. "And I will make sure that you will learn everything in life, I will introduce you to reality, and I will take you in and treat you as my own. " He declared and grasped my hand tighter.

I did the same. For some reason, I felt his hand fit perfectly in his.

_Hades…the name that I will never forget…_

* * *

><p>And that's where I felt my life changing, I learned that he was one of the scientists who was discovering the mysteries of the psychological aspect of a human being, according to him, normal people only use 10% of their brains, those geniuses who have the IQ of 300 and above uses 11-13% of their brain, which doesn't happen to many people.<p>

As I stayed near him, I learned the highest pars of technology and different sciences, I was introduced to Einstein's theory of relativity, to Isaac Newton's law of gravitation, to Friedrich Miescher's isolation of DNA. I also happened to learn English language, and in a span of 5 months, I was fluent in grammar and intonation.

As he promised, we went to tour around the globe. Trying to forget Mizuzu, I followed my father's suggestion of dating other girls. With that, I started to date European women, which was also the time that I lost my virginity.

Under the tutelage of my foster father, I started to build my own confidence and break my inferior complex, I became very competitive, harnessing my abilities and feeding my brain with different knowledge and discoveries. I always stayed that way, and when I reached my age of 24, I decided to leave the nest and live on my own. Despite that, I am still close to my father.

It was that night, I just finished celebrating my 30th birthday when I overheard my father pleading.

"Please, just give me another time, and I will give you the final solution for the JH solution. " He begged.

I gulped. The JH solution was the greenish golden potion that my father and other team of scientists discovered in this era, to prove Stevenson's theory.

After it's first introduction to the government, the military seemed to be persistent in letting him_ update_ them with the latest facts, pumping every detail of information about it, threatening in the medical and discovery department using the government's power.

I widened my eyes when one of them punched his cheek, my father was a strong man, _back then_, but through the years, he has wrinkles now, and his strength level is not the same, he's an old man right now.

My eyes dilated even more when one of them opened the fridge in a harsh manner, then took a syringe from the compartment inside, and slammed it back, he took the cap and smirked.

"Why don't we test this to you, right now? " He said as he aspirated some air from the needle. "Since you won't let us have any, then we ought to find out and see the results for ourselves. " He declared as he snapped his fingers, then a couple of muscular man held his frail arms in an iron grip.

I saw my father shiver in fear.

"Please, don't use it! It's still in the progress of discovery, we don't know what that solution can do! I'm not familiar with the real effects of that one! " He pleaded.

But he ignored him, then darted the syringe towards him as if he's a dartboard.

I watched, as the syringe approach him with a deadly attack.

Without thinking, I dove inside, then jumped in front of my foster father and took the syringe for him, which hit my right bicep.

"Shit! Where the hell did he come from! " One of them cursed.

"Hades! " I heard my father scream and tried to free himself from them.

I took the syringe away, as soon as I did, I gasped.

My head started to throb, and my vision became blurry, and I felt my extremities started to tremor and my body felt a sudden surge of deep frying heat escalating towards my chest.

"Hades! " My father screamed again.

I slumped on the ground, crossing my arms on my chest, I felt like I'm burning, like every part of me is in fire that I started to roll on the ground. I saw a haze of blood suddenly bursts behind my back, but I was too preoccupied with the painful torment on my chest that I ignored it.

"What's happening? " I heard the military man ask his goons.

"I don't know! Shit! Whatever it is, it's not good, and I don't want to go to the courthouse for this, so I'm out of here! "One of them screamed.

I guess the others followed, because I felt a thud and a dashing sound of some pairs of leather boots.

I felt my father took me in his arms, but it's no use, I felt a smoke coming out from my eyes when I looked at him.

"Hades, please, answer me! " He begged as he shook my body.

But I can't find my voice, I felt that I was melting.

I felt him carry me on his shoulder.

He then whispered soothing words in my ears.

"I'm sorry, Hades, but this is the only way that I know to improve this. " He said in a low voice as he spread me on a large table, ripped my clothes, then started to slice some skin on my arms.

I was about to close my eyes when I heard a sizzle, then in a second, I felt my body shook with the volts of electricity.

I started to shake like a person with Parkinson's disease, oh god, father, what have you done to me?

I felt my burning sensation started to increase, I started screaming, shouting, begging, and jerking my body away, but my father replied to me some soothing words, that everything will be okay later.

In a few minutes, I felt the burning sensation decrease, bit by bit, I also felt a cool calming effect afterwards…then a sudden jolt of blood came to my senses, feelings and memories suddenly flooded through me, memories and emotions that I never had before.

_What happened?_

After some time, the pain disappeared, and I opened my eyes. It felt like I'm seeing the world in a new level.

"Hades? " He asked as he touched my forehead lightly. "Are you alright? "

I nodded, still in daze, then I stood up and observed my body, the slices on my arm was gone, and I saw my pale complexion suddenly got tanned.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What happened? " I asked and I widened my eyes when I heard my voice. It's not my voice! The words earlier sounded like a Southern accent, and that is definitely not mine.

"Dad, what happened? " I demanded again, pissed at my new voice.

"Hades, look, let me explain- "

I didn't allow him to finish as I walked away and went towards the nearest mirror.

I shouted as I saw my…well…I can't explain it, the man in front of me was a natural beach lover, has blonde hair, blue eyes, nice abs and tan coloured skin.

Trying to convince myself, I touched my cheek, and the man in the mirror did the same.

Gaping, I turned my head slowly towards my father.

He sighed. "Let's seat down, and I'll explain everything to you. "

It was then that I was introduced to the JH solution, the solution that will harness all the aspects of the brain, has the ability to combine DNA's with other DNA's, thus giving the ability to morph into another being while maintaining the original user inside thus, causing an uproar to the government.

He said that the one that I took was the latest, and it's not proven how long will it take for me to morph back to my original self, the last subject took decades, and he wasn't sure how long for me, but he vowed to do everything to help me.

* * *

><p>From then on, I subjected my body as the guinea pig of the experiment, despite my father's vehemence, I ignored him and proceeded to in the experiment, which resulted from me tolerating the effects of needles and being immuned to shock threapies that acted as a completion requirement in every attempted morphing that I did.<p>

We tried a lot, and I felt a twinge of guilt to every victim that they kill for experimentation, but I have to remind myself that it's needed if I wanted to go back to my own self, which I learned to get used to as the time passed.

As the days went, I started to morph into different persons for such a short time, my shortest was a day, then after some time, it took me hours, and lastly, our goal, morphing in minutes.

After that, they tried to insert another personality, and then I was able to morph into different couple of persons that possess their major qualities.

It took me years to master it, and when I did, my father was jubilant, he was very proud of me.

That went as our point, then they started to speculate the bloodline morphing, so, following their advice, I went to a bar, wedded and impregnated a woman, then bore me a child, it was a girl, whom they named _Aya_. For some reason, I never loved her and treated her as my daughter, we raised her still, of course, but we didn't let her see any light, we just raised her like raising a dog, confined in bars and used for experimenting purposes.

When they injected her cells to mine, it was better, but then, I started to grasp her attitude, not that I care really, as expected, she was a crazy stupid bitch like her mom.

Life as we all know is always temporary, I watched as the scientists come and go, I also witnessed my father's death, who told me to just live life as I please.

_For them, life is not permanent, but for me, it is…_

I'm their perfect creation, a man who possess incredible strength, knowledge and survival tactics. Whenever I'm on the verge of death, all I have to do is impregnate someone, took that offspring of mine, kill them, then inject the cells to me, then my life will be a sparkling brand new one again.

I watched, as the world started to evolve, making agreements, countless wars and making peace with each other, I'm a witness to it all.

Wanting to survive and adding spice to my life, I joined wars, movements, and underground missions during my existence, which exposed me to different acts of syndicates and other bloody criminal acts, and in those times, I managed to hang out with the most famous leaders, like Mao Ze Dong, and Hitler and they influenced me with their ideas.

Which lead to my current goal now.

* * *

><p>After the UN was established, I decided to went back to my homeland, and I discovered that Japan is evolving as well, and the Shogunate empire was obliterated and was replaced with a parliament democratic government.<p>

I smiled as I remembered tracking down my Mizuzu, they told me she's still alive.

When I reached the Igarashi residence, upon my current interrogations to the townsfolk, they told me that I can see her often in the garden, sitting in there for some time after the death of her husband.

And when I roamed my eyes, I saw her…

Well, not exactly the youthful Mizuzu that I had known back in my years. Fact is, she was really old. The people told me, to my amazement, that she's already a 103 years old.

So she survived a century already.

She was sitting in a rocking chair, her face and body wrinkled and withered by the passing of time, but nevertheless, her eyes are still the same.

Lively hazel brown eyes.

I closed my eyes and went near her.

"How are you, Mizuzu? " I asked.

I saw her frail form shivered, and slowly, she turned towards me and gasped.

"T-takai? " She said in a horse voice.

"The one and only. " I smiled as went towards her.

"You look so young. " She said in daze.

I halfsmiled. " I know. "

"You changed too… " She noticed.

I sat on the ground and watched the birds. "Yes, I was involved in a lot of things recently. But for some reason, I wanted to visit you, and look at you right now, old and frail. " I insulted.

She smiled bitterly. "So you're still angry with me for all these years? "

I closed my eyes. "If you knew, then why do you have to point it out? "

She laughed. "My life maybe short, Takai, but I managed to live my life happily, and in the fullest, I have the most wonderful children and husband that I could ever have. "

I gritted my teeth. "So you still loved that old bastard? "

She smiled. "Yes. "

"You're stupid. "

"I know. "

Silence reigned after that.

I sighed. "Come with me, Mizuzu, I will help you become young again, then you and I can travel the world, then we'll be happy together. " I persuaded.

She looked away. "I'm sorry Takai, but I can't, my life is over now. I don't know if I could appreciate another one again. "

"So you won't love me no matter what? " I asked as I bent my head. So that's it, no more chances for me.

She sighed. "Yes, again, I'm sorry- "

CHOP!

I felt a splash of blood trickle my cheek, holding the dagger against my face.

"I gave you an option, then you screwed it again, Mizuzu. " I whispered as I slumped on the ground and looked at her disembodied head that rolled towards me.

I glared at her eyes. "If you can't love me, then I'm going to compensate all the things that you did to me! You never even appreciated anything that I've done for you, you ungrateful bitch! " I screamed and kicked her head away. "I'll make you pay for this, all of you! I swear I'll never let you be in peace! " I vowed in anger as I stomped away.

After that, I decided to establish my own organization, the Hades org, which targeted the Igarashi and Azumi family, but the other Yakuza family involved themselves in the mess that those two had made, saying that they are a _family_, therefore, as a result, Hades org. became not only the number one enemy of the Igarashi and Azumi family but the number one enemy of all the Yakuza family as well.

Which ended the Selfish man's tale.

* * *

><p>"I see, so that's what happened. " A sopranic voice said as she drank her tea.<p>

I smirked as I leaned back on my chair. "You really never fail to amaze me, Sadiya, I wonder how you and Angeluz live longer up to this time. "

Sadiya smiled mysteriously. "That will be our secret. " She said then her eyes became serious. "You better get ready though, _she's_ coming. "

I smiled. "I know. "

Sadiya's eyes narrowed. "I told you what will happen when you angered her, tell me, are you ready to face death now? "

I snickered. "I did, and I escaped his grasp, a lot of times already. "

Sadiya smirked. "But this time, I'm not so sure. "

I glared at her.

She put her teacup down and stood up.

"Good luck. " She said as she glided away from me and disappeared in the darkness.

I walked towards the window and looked past the raging oceans moving furiously under the skies.

I halfsmiled as I closed my eyes.

"If that's the case, then I better deal with her. _Right now_. " I said slowly as I turned my back on the scene and walked away.

Leaving a blue rose on the windowsill of my favourite place.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

Thank you for reading!

I'm sorry if I took too long in updating, I was so engrossed in the job hunt that my friends and I went to. As Canadians, we love working and learning to be independent as early as possible.

As for the Ljubazna Osoba title, don't worry, I'll reveal it to you very soon!

I love you all!


	35. Chapter 35

Ljubazna Osoba

Chapter 29: Killing Hades Part I

Note: Chapter 29 to 31 will be in Mikan's POV.

_I didn't flinch as I saw Otou san gave me a steely glare after I explained everything that I discovered to him._

"_Would you mind telling me about this abrupt decision? " I heard him ask angrily._

_I gave him a straight forward look. "I told you I made up my mind about this, Otou san. " I told him directly. "And there is no way in heaven or hell that could stop me from killing Hades, my decision is final. " _

_He sighed. "Look, we can help you, Mikan, don't do things this way, it's dangerous, and you know it. "_

_I halfsmiled. "It is, but it is my mission, Otou san, I wanted to end everything, it is between me and Kyoshiro, we created this twisted world, so it's only natural the we should end it together, I must finish him, not only for my sake, but for the sake of everyone around us. "_

"_How sure are you that you can finish him? "_

_I stared at my father's odd and rare eyes, to be honest, I can't fanthom his intentions._

_I looked at him directly with my hazel eyes._

"_Even if I have to take him six feet under the ground with me, believe me, I would, and not even death could stop me from finishing him, if I have to hunt him for centuries using my soul, then I would do so as long as he's not breathing anymore. We could even hunt each other in hell, if he wants to. "_

_He closed his eyes as a sign of surrender._

"_How about your friends?"_

"_I will tell them later, I'm sure they could understand me. "_

"_Then how about Natsume? "_

_I bit my lip, do I have to tell him that like Kyoshiro, he fooled me from hell and back? Do I have to tell him how many Kleenexes I've used and how miserable I am when I saw him having sex with that Aya bitch? Do I have to tell him how much I've suffered?_

_What he did next surprised me, he glided towards me in a blink of an eye and gave me fatherly hug._

"_As a father, I know I shouldn't allow you to do this. "He said in a bitter voice that I never heard before. "But you're my daughter, initially half of me. and I can see my stubborn attitude reviving inside of you, and I know that even if I imprison you and lock you in a tower, you'll still find a way to escape, my words won't stop you, that I know, no matter what kind of punishment I will deliver to you. You remind me of myself when I refuse to listen to Yuka, when I closed my ears to her, when I vowed never to trust anyone again, I didn't understand it at first, but as I look at you right now, stubborn and free spirited and determined to make your decision come true, I started to see things in other's point of view. "_

"_Otou san… "_

"_You remind me of those days Mikan, you being quiet about things, never allowing anyone to know about the deep pain that you carry, keeping it inside your heart, you remind of that day, the day when I found out that Yuka was pregnant with another man's child, it irked me, it pained me like hell, and that day, I started to close my heart and never listened to whatever she had to say. "_

_I gulped at this._

_He tightened his embrace on me. "I love you, Mikan,I always had, and I always will, I may never show it that much, but I do, I really do, you'll always be…my little miss Sunshine. "_

_I felt my heart being touched at his sincere words, I've never heard him utter them before._

_He released me and kissed my forehead._

"_May in death, may you be triumphant, my sweet Mikan and be sure to take Unmei with you. " He said, his eyes were still closed, but I can see the tears that he's trying to hold._

_I embraced him as tight as I could._

"_I love you too, Otou san, please pray for me… " I said whispered, mustering all the strength that I could give._

"_I will never fail you. " I added as I released him, then quickly bowed and raised my sword in front of him to receive his blessing._

_He took a healthy looking green palm leaf, he dipped in fresh water, then dabbed some on my katana._

"_May the gods be with you, till the end, Mikan. " He announced in a sad voice, then quickly turned his back on me. "And don't become like me. " He added._

"_Arigatou, Otou san. " I replied as I quickly turned my back to him as well and glided outside the shoji doors._

* * *

><p>I closed my eyes as I recalled that scene from earlier, despite Otou san's strict and strong front, I can see that he was holding back his tears for me.<p>

I smiled sadly. I didn't want to end things this way either, but it's the only way that I could think of.

Looking from the outside of my chopper, I started to see a glimpse of a small island in the center of the Pacific Ocean. Strange, I didn't know that an island exist in the Pacific ocean, considering that this is the place where storms, hurricanes, and typhoons where formed. I wonder how did Hades manage to make a visible island out of an ocean.

I increased the engine of my chopper, in minutes, I already reached the perimeters of the island.

I didn't mind to page and signal my arrival, besides, trespassing doesn't concern me right now.

I looked for a possible airstrip, and then I found it in the northwest corner of the island, I directed my chopper to head that way, then pressing the buttons, I slowly landed on the smooth cemented floors.

When the engine was off, I took my seatbelt away and hopped outside.

I looked around, the island itself looked like a tropical rain forest, it looked so untouched, it was filled with giant green trees bearing different rare fruits that I've never seen as well as countless waterfalls slapping on the hard rocky surface below. Different rare flowers can also be seen in the scenery, flowers that I never knew existed, except that all the colours are in the blue sector family.

Looking ahead, I spotted a glass tunnel ahead, that must be the main entrance.

I glided towards the entrance only to find myself walking through rows and rows of different glass tunnels, it was just clear glass, and I can see that there's nothing to be afraid of about it, it's a good thing it ends in one straight way, otherwise, I would've found myself looking for possible exits and that could've wasted my time.

After half an hour, I reached a dark place.

As I stepped inside, I heard a classical music being played, the kind that is always used for operas and theatrical shows.

I raised my katana, who knows what will be lurking around me in this place.

I was about to swing my sword when I heard a snap.

I whirled my head immediately and saw a round light adjacent to me.

As I observe the scene, I saw the light descend a bit, then it showed a red velvety curtain, afterwards, I heard a soft crunch, and in a matter of seconds, I saw my most hated part of Hades.

_Aya…_

She was walking in tiptoes, and to my surprise and annoyance, she was wearing a black ballerina outfit. Her violet hair was pinned in a neat bun with black feathers bobbing out behind her head, her black tube top dress highlighted her perfect curves and her luscious breasts, then her skirt billowed and spread like a fan, her stockings were black and her flat ribbon laced satin black shoes completed the outfit.

I looked at her face, her make-up was flawless, and she was giving a surreal expression.

But I know better.

I watched, pissed as she danced gracefully, waving her arms gently in the air, mimicking a swan's movement.

I watched at her with furrowed eyebrows, how dare she pretend that there's no one in here staring at her and wishing that she could be dead in seconds?

"Ah…it seems that I have an audience. " I heard her as she slowly opened her black eyelids and look at me with her dark violet orbs. "To what do I owe this visitation, _Mikan hime_? " She asked and smiled at me.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Don't play that bullshit with me, _Aya hime_. " I snapped as I glided my way towards her and jumped towards the stage. "You know why I'm here, so you better take that sword of yours and fight me! " I thundered as I pointed my katana at her.

Her smile widened. "My, you're still angry because I _made_ love with your _fiancé_? Relax, Mikan dear, he's all yours, I don't need him anymore. " She said casually as she began to bend her right leg and do a twirl.

I gritted my teeth at her. "Fuck you, everything is alright until you came along. "

"But that's who I am, if there are no _Black swans_ in the world, then there's no use living in this treacherous world, wouldn't you say so, Mikan? "

I pressed my lips in a thin line, did anybody forgot to gave her her daily medications? Why the hell will she speak metaphors at this time?

"What are you spouting about? "

She stopped twirling and looked at me with a mystifying smile.

"Do you know the story of Swan Lake? " She purred.

I rolled my eyes. She doesn't make any sense at all, why the hell would I care about those stupid fairy tales?

"I don't give a damn about them, Aya, stop playing around and face me like a real woman should. " I commanded angrily.

She ignored me and continued. "According to the story, once there was a stunning ballerina princess… " She narrated as she looked above, facing the spotlight. "She was so good at dancing her heart out near the Swan lake. She was so pure, so graceful, so elegant. She was talented in every way, passionate in everything she does, because of her purity and the gracefulness that she possess, she was known as the _White Swan_. "

"So? " I asked bored.

"However, pure princesses like her will always have a flaw, unknown to everyone, the _White Swan_ hides a secret, a secret persona, that lurks underneath her ethereal personality. "

She raised her leg and pointed her great toe forward, as if following the music in the background.

"Underneath her is her twin, her alter ego, the_ Black Swan_, known as the talented, but selfish and seductive part of her, which was the curse in their family. "

I furrowed my eyebrows, this girl is really wasting my time, why did she have to narrate fairy tales in the middle of a fight? This doesn't even make any sense.

"One day, while she was dancing, a Prince passed by. " She continued. "The _White Swan_ fell in love at first sight, same with the Prince, then they both danced together near, just near the Swan lake, giving their love and their everything into that dance. "

"However, her twin, the _Black Swan_ got envious of their love, she wanted to have the Prince too, so after her twin and the Prince separated, she started to crawl out from her shell, corrupting her twin inside her, and imprisoning the _White Swan_ inside. "

"According to the legend, a true love's first kiss is the only antidote to break the curse and will make the Prince promise his eternal love. Hearing this, the Prince fled towards his beloved _White Swan_, only to see her alter ego, the _Black Swan_. "

"The _Black Swan_ seduced the Prince, and in the end, he gave in, in the end, he gave the Black Swan his true love's first kiss. "

"Realizing that he had fallen for the wrong girl, the _White Swan_ decided on something, for she cannot live her life trapped inside her selfish alter ego for eternity and watch as her beloved Prince shower the _Black Swan_ with love, while the _Black Swan_ in return will just continue to play with his feelings and not take his love seriously for eternity. "

"When the _White Swan_ emerged, she quickly took a dagger and killed herself, for she cannot live forever seeing the one that she loves falling in love deeply with her selfish other self. "

"Nice story. " I said sarcastically.

She looked at me gently and halfsmiled. "The answer was, she died in the end, I've always loved tragedies, do you love them too, Mikan hime? "

"I'd rather love comedy, thank you. " I fumed as I raised my katana on her. "Now shall we fight? "

She let out a throaty laugh. "You didn't see my intentions behind my story, didn't you, Mikan? " She sneered. "The point is, _Black Swans_ like me always win, and we will always have the fun, we are selfish, manipulative, yet seductive bitches, as a result, we got what we want, unlike _White Swans_ like you, in the end, you'll die too, just like Nina in Darren Aronofsky's movie. "

"We'll see about that. " I retorted.

She smiled menacingly as I heard countless of snaps which illuminated lots of bright lights.

As my eyes adjusted to the light, I found myself standing in a theatre, with no one sitting around to watch us. A scary background of leafless trees where portrayed behind me and among those trees is the image of the famous _White Swan_ stabbing herself while falling from a cliff, her beautiful face marred with contortion and pain, yet, her expression was blissfully happy.

Aya snickered. "In minutes, you'll be like that, the _White Swan_, Mikan hime, don't worry, I'm going to dress you up before I bury you six feet below the ground. " She snarled as she raised her right arm and out of nowhere, her sword dropped from above and she caught it effortlessly.

"Now, let's fight! " She thundered as she lunged towards me.

I clashed my blade towards her and smirked.

"Seductive huh? If that's the case, then why do you have to use a hallucinating drug to make Natsume sleep with you? "

She screamed angrily, obviously insulted by my remarks, and hit my blade harshly, I forced our swords down and I shifted behind her and dug my sword on her neck.

"Taking one's fiancé? That's so _low_. " I taunted.

She grunted and spun to face me, and passed her sword at the side of my belly, I winced internally, but I quickly jolted away from her tormenting weapon.

"Who's laughin' now, _Princess_? " She snarled as she attacked me again.

I quickly caught the tip of her sword, then putting the strength on my arm, I yanked it away from her and toss it on the floor, then pointed my katana on her before she could reach her sword.

"I win. " I announced.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't be so sure. " She said as she waved my sword away and jumping up above and stretched her leg in an attempt to kick me.

I ducked her attack, grabbing her leg, I pushed her down and took her head, then slammed her face on the floor.

"Man…that was extreme…nice start…Princess! " She moaned and her eyes twinkled mischievously. "I remember my head being tossed like this the night when Natsume slammed his big, hard dick on my- "

I didn't let her finish as I slammed her head again.

"Oh…I tell you, it's sooooo gooooddddddd! " She moaned as I slammed her head again.

I stood up and glared coldly at her.

"Is that all you've got? " I asked icily.

I saw her body shook, and her bleeding face widen with a smile.

"He's a good playmate in bed, Mikan, his cum tastes so good and his dick is so smooth that I wanted to lick him again and again- "

I cut her off by swinging my fist on her face and knocking her on the floor.

"You bitch! " I screamed as I doubled my fist and punched her once again.

"Hmp! Listen, naïve Princess, Natsume is a sex toy, a slut like me! So you don't have the right to act like jealous bitch, not unless if you love him! Relax, Mikan, you and I know that he's a prostitute, so it's not only me who got a taste of him, every women before you did, even Luna Koizumi had a taste of him, so why are you getting so worked up about it? "

I stopped as she said that, she's right, he was being tasted by other women, so why should I care?

But deep down, I didn't like it, I didn't like to see his image in my mind being feasted by other women, and him feasting them in return, however…

I _didn't_ like the way she was speaking about him. She spoke his name like he was some kind of a cheap, dirty hooker with no feelings or whatsoever.

And I admit, yes, I am _jealous_.

"I'm not jealous. " I denied. "I just don't like the way you spoke about him, you speak like he's a cheap hooker with no feelings, to be honest, aren't you in the same boat as well? Frankly, you're more than a hooker, Aya dearest, because you even use chemicals and use force just to make the men bed you for tonight. "

She hissed and attacked me again, this time, getting me off guard and punching me on my abdomen.

I grimaced at her attack, causing me to drop my sword.

"I never liked the way you speak to me, Mikan. " She said angrily as she punched me on the face.

I stepped back, then whirled my head towards her direction and spat the blood from my mouth.

"Do I look like I care? Besides, anyone can see the difference, I'm just treating you the way you should be treated, you're cheap, so the manners that should be used against you should be cheap as well. "

She shouted unintelligible words, like a chicken being strangled, then attacked me again with her legs.

I evaded all of it, I looked at her right now, she looked kinda scary, the feathers in her hair are messed up from my fists and her face bloody from my slamming, her dress was now ripped a bit and her stockings are filled with small holes right now.

She suddenly caught my hair and try to slam my face on the wall, but before my face could get the impact, I put my arms on the wall, then used my back to pull her away from me.

She lunged at me again, this time, clamping her hands on my shoulders, I did the same, then we both pressed each other's flesh, burying our nails to the bones.

We tried to pull out from each other, but I don't want to let go, I want to rip her into pieces, I think that went the same for her as well.

And so, we travelled around the stage, twirling murderously while we clasp each other, my patience is starting to ran out, and without further ado, I pushed her forward and yanked her back forcefully towards the floor.

She gasped, and I took the chance to pry her hands off me, when she didn't let go, I kneeled her abdomen and she coughed, causing me to be free.

"You bitch! " She cursed as she sat up and clutched her abdomen. "I'll kill you! " She vowed.

She sprang towards me again, she punched me on the cheek, then I punched her as well, she kicked me on the shin, I did the same too.

I looked at her, I can tell she's as mad as hell, and it's dangerous, I know that unpredictability is a madwoman's greatest weapon.

She lunged again, this time, to a different direction.

It didn't take a mind reader for me to know that she took the chance to get her samurai, and with quick reflexes, she landed in front of me, to my horror, she pointed the sword on my throat.

"I have all the aces now, Princess. " She sneered. "Now, be a good girl if you don't want your head to be decapitated, it's a shame you didn't have your sword. "

I glared at her. "I never _needed_ a sword to kill crazy bitches like you. " I replied haughtily.

She smirked, and sprang unto me.

My eyes widened when I felt a cold metallic taste of blood flow on my lips.

_She kissed me._

That fucking slut! How dare she kiss me!

I kicked her navel to separate myself.

"You crazy insane slut! " I cursed. Shit, that's my _first kiss_!

Aya smiled and licked her bloody lips.

"I thought you wanted to taste Natsume, so I let you taste him through me. To be honest, Mikan hime, you've got a very sweet lips. "

"Who would want to kiss a mongrel like you? " I screeched. "Fuck you to hell, Aya! "

I lunged at her, slapping her full on the face, she gritted her teeth, and took my cheek with her hands, digging her nails on my soft cheek.

Seeing this, I clenched my fist and jumped on her back, punching her head.

She dropped her sword and screamed, then shook her body from side to side in an attempt to shake me away.

Seeing that she can't jerk me away from her, she reached my arm, then dug her nails on my skin, causing me to bolt away from her and fell on the floor.

Taking advantage of this situation, Aya spun around and kicked me on the face.

Before she could take her foot off of me, I took it and threw her towards the background.

She quickly stood up, snatched her sword, then attacked me randomly.

I evaded all of it, but she was getting faster in her attacks, I noted.

"So, little Miss _White Swan_ here was jealous because someone took her precious prince away. " She mocked.

I felt my patience snap at this, I quickly got up and attacked her using my fist, but she evaded them all.

She laughed crazily. "Look who's going to attack without a sword? " She insulted and looked at my discarded sword which was stationed at the corner of the theatre. "Do you honestly believe that you can finish me by physical stamina alone? Get real, Mikan, you lose, and the _Black Swan_ won. " She replied arrogantly.

I stopped when I was mere centimeters across her.

I bent my head. "Remember what I told you awhile ago? " I whispered at her.

"Yes, and sadly, I'm not that deluded, unlike you. Who could kill a Yakuza without a sword? No one, you're the only princess who was too blind to see that. " She insulted again as she raised her katana towards me.

"They don't, but I could. " I pronounced arrogantly as I quickly sneaked my hand on the sides of my hair, took the three flower pins out of my securely bunned hair, and darted it towards her heart.

I watched it, like a slow motioned camera, it's tip looking deadly and lovely at the same time, and it's flowers dangling in the air, signalling danger.

I lowered my eyelids, not noticing the mocking laugh that Aya gave me.

And then…

I moved my eyes to fast motion, watching my deadly darts reach it's prey.

In a matter of seconds, Aya's laugh stopped.

I heard the soft snap of my chopsticks, so it reached it's destination.

"H-how did you- " She said as coughed up blood.

I walked towards her and looked at her purple eyes.

"I told you, I don't need a sword to kill you. " I said as I looked at the chopsticks that stabbed her heart.

"But those are just… "

"Never _underestimate_ a mafia Princess. Do you honestly believe that I will waste half of my energy fighting a nothing like you? " I reminded her as I stepped on the chopsticks, digging it further on her chest.

She gasped.

I felt her blood spike up upward, then I heard the ending music of the opera in it's closing theme.

"H-how did this h-happen. " She croaked. "_W-white Swans_ s-should never win. "

"You forgot something. " I replied as I stopped on my tracks.

"And w-what is that? "

"If you weren't so blinded by insanity and greed, you might've notice that I'm not the _White Swan_, if you weren't so blinded by hate, you might've noticed the black feathers bobbing out form the _White Swan's_ back… "

"If you did, you might've realized, that the _White Swan_ that you thought all this time, is also a _Black Swan_, just like you… "

She widened her eyes at me.

"You fell into my trap, and I win. " I pronounced as I kneeled towards her.

"Let me tell you something, Aya. " I explained as I looked at her. "The moment the _White Swan _killed herself in the end, she killed her alter ego as well and buried her to hell with her, in other words, the _Black Swan_ didn't remain, she _died _too… "

She gaped at me.

I stood up. "Don't worry, if you can't do it, someone will do it for you. " I responded as I took a dagger from my legs and cut her hair.

She screamed and I saw a burst of blood explode from those fine violet strands.

"In other words, you may or may not take me six feet below the ground with you, Aya. " I whispered as she gave her last breath.

The song stopped, as if to signal that the play was finished.

She's dead for eternity.

And she will never be able to morph and be alive again anymore.

In the end, her dream came of perfect tragedy came true.

Just like the _Black Swan_.

"Rest in peace, Aya Naro. " I whispered softly. As I turned my back on her, took my katana, jumped out from the stage, and sat on one of the couches and waited for her to morph.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p>

Thanks for reading!

I'm sorry if I took too long in updating, working part time really had me on the edge lately, I wanted to work to earn money to buy my own laptop, and the buy the dvd movies that I wanted to watch, and in the end, it paid off! Hopefully I could find some time to type my stories.

See you around, thnaks for all your support! 3 3 3 3


	36. Chapter 36

Ljubazna Osoba

Chapter 30: Killing Hades Part II

"_Mikan… "_

_I turned my head to face Faith._

"_Mikan, do you know the reason why Hades was so desperate in catching you? "_

_I nodded. "It's because I'm the post that holds everything, that holds all the bloodlines in the Yakuza clan. "_

_I saw her halfsmile and glided towards me._

"_True, but that's not the main point, Mikan. "_

_I looked quizzically at her._

_She smiled even more and handed me a large envelope._

_I took it and then looked at her._

"_Open it. " She urged._

_I did, and I felt a smooth, flat surface, from it's texture, I can feel that it's a picture, curious, I took it out, and when I saw it, I gasped._

_Faith nodded and looked past me. _

"_Legend has it that Hades fell in love with an Azumi heiress. " She narrated. "However, his love was rejected because the Azumi Princess fell in love with an Igarashi Prince. " She added as she looked at me in the eye. "If you think about it, it seemed the cycle of sorrow and broken heartedness really hits him, and it always happens, for some reason, not only this time, but in many decades that he was living in this world. "_

_I bit my lip at this._

_Then I felt Faith's palms touch my cheeks._

"_For decades, Hades had been scouring and keeping an eye on every Azumi Princess. And whenever that happens, he keeps tabs on them, seducing them and making them have him as some sort of lover boy outside the marriage, you can say he worked like an outie most of the time, but he would've cared less, all he wanted was to make love with them, break the Princess's marriage and then seduce another Azumi Princess again, and make love with her, then break their marriages, and do it all over again, it's a part of his revenge to the girl that broke his heart, and he swore that he will get back at her and make her pay for everything that she did to him, believe me, he really made it happen, he broke the Princesses' marriage, as a result, the Azumi family where then brought down further and further, causing them to be valued as a minor family in the Yakuza empire. "_

_I bent my head at this one._

_She sighed. "But it all changed when one of them broke the cycle of infidelity, and that woman, was your mother, Mikan, her name is Yuka Azumi. "_

"_Hades wanted to seduce her, but she was too young for him at that time, added to that, he went overseas for some sort of a mission, and when he came back, he already found out that she was living with the Yukihara's. The same residence where your father resides in, and since we all know that the Yukihara's are the most powerful of all the Yakuza clan, Hades found it impossible to infiltrate the Yukihara's residence and made your mother commit adultery to your father. He tried a lot of attempts, even making his own son seduce her for him, but it didn't work, because at that time, Azumi san already fell for your father. "_

"_But he made her commit adultery. " I corrected._

"_Yeah, but it was accidental and a one way risk, it involved a lot of planning, and it took Jaku for days to prepare for it. "_

"_But what is the connection of it to my goal? " I asked._

_She snickered. "I thought it was obvious? "_

"_Obvious? "_

"_Mikan, can't you see? You're the daughter of Azumi Yuka. Which means… "_

"_Oh, kami! " I gasped. "I'm their descendant! "_

_Faith nodded. "And the fact that you looked like Mizuzu, the one that he had fallen in love with makes it different Mikan. Hades wanted you more than any other Azumi bloodline because you looked so much like her, added to that fact, he felt that the cycle of terror and heartbreak was happening again because you got betrothed to a descendant of the Igarashi family, which added more to his fury and excitement because he's going to relieve his past all over again. "_

_I clenched my fist. "As if I'm going to fall in love with the likes of him. "_

"_No, but he could make you obey. " She warned._

_I sighed. "I won't allow him to do it, Faith, you know I would never allow him to rape me. "_

_She smiled. "I know, so when that time happens… " She trailed and then took my hands and put something on it._

_I felt a cold metallic thing pressed on my palm. When she took her hands away, I saw a single bar of metal placed on my hand. It wasn't that small, but it was enough to stretch across my palm._

"_Then you should know what you have to __**do**__. "She finished and looked at me. "A real Princess values her chastity the same way as she values her life, it's a sign of dignity and respect to one's self, so if ever he outsmarted you, and was about to control you, use this automatic bomb, just keep it close to you, then command it in your mind, this bar will sense it, then automatically detonate, therefore, making his and your body explode. "_

_I halfsmiled. "Thanks. "_

"_And one more thing, if you wanted to stop Hades from morphing to his other personalities, you have to destroy the part that was contributed to him. "_

_I stared and listened to her carefully._

"_Cut of the ties that connect their DNA's together. " She broadened and gave me folder. "For instance, Aya was injected to him through her hair cells, therefore, if you wanted to destroy Aya completely, you have to cut her hair, and if you do that… "_

"_Then she won't be alive anymore? So I should burn her hair and make her bald, is that right? "_

"_Not exactly, actually, you have to cut a certain part. In her situation, you have to cut the lower half."_

"_Why is that? "_

"_Because that was the exact part that was taken from her, sure, burning her hair and making her bald will be good, however, it's not the exact part, and chances are, she might be able to morph back, and we wouldn't want that, we want her to be __**completely**__ destroyed, so if I were you, take away her chances of survival and go to the point, the other parts are in there, all you have to do is read it. "_

_I looked at her in amusement. "I really wonder how you got all of these. "_

_She smiled. "I have my __**own**__ sources, thank you. " She said and stared at me seriously. "Well, good luck, I wish you all the best. " She said as she fished out a pink incense from somewhere and showed it to me._

"_And if ever you died in there, I'm going to pray the Yakuza way for your benefit. "_

_I snickered and turned my back on her._

"_Then I will wait for that, McGwenth Princess. " I said. "Farewell, thanks for everything. "_

_I felt her closing her eyes. "Farewell. And may the Gods be with you, Mikan hime. "_

* * *

><p>I stared at Aya's falling body in the stage, I remembered Faith telling me that, all I have to do is to observe and wait for some things to happen.<p>

When her body hit the ground, I saw some grounding noise of the machines.

My eyes widened a bit when I saw the stage rattle a bit, then I saw Aya's body started to rise up again, her body shook a bit, the way a body being electrocuted alive, then she slowly raised her head, then glared at me with her lavender eyes.

"You bitch! " She hissed. But her voice started to sound gruff and hoarse. "I'll make you pay for this! " She roared.

Suddenly, her body started swaying from side to side, I was expecting her to morph, the way she did after she finished snacking on Natsume the night before, but it didn't, instead, her skin started to melt, in its place, a new one appeared, this time, it was tanned, and a bit heavy and dense, like a man's arm.

It's either Hades, or Kyoshiro. I noted.

I watched as Aya's physical body started to melt continuously like butter, like her whole being was being tossed and discarded away after it was being used for so many times.

I watched as normally as I could, like seeing a horror movie in a live manner, as my gaze went to her head, I saw a deep purple hue, and it wasn't blue, so I figured it wasn't Kyoshiro.

_It was Hades…_

I narrowed my eyes, when his face started to emerge underneath those melted skin. His hair was a deep purple hue and was designed in a wavy manner that ended in his collar, his eyes a deep, hollow purple, his nose perfect, and his lips promising endless, seductive kisses. Just telling the truth though, it's not like I'm attracted to him, don't get me wrong.

I looked at as the final vestiges of womanly features left him, and slowly observed the emergence of a gorgeous young man underneath those delicate curves.

When the transformation was complete, Hades smiled at me.

"I thought you wanted to save Kyoshiro for the ending theme, as they say, save the best for last, isn't it? " He asked casually as he looked at me. "A pity that Aya scratched your flesh, I've always admired women who have soft, young and lovely skin. "

I glared at him.

"Don't get me wrong sweetheart, but to be honest, it didn't lessen your beauty, you're still as stunning as ever. " He said as he leaped from the stage and walked towards me. He stopped a few inches past the stage and assessed me in a very rude and perverted manner.

"I've always admired the mafia Princesses, you know? " He said hoarsely as his gaze stopped on my chest which really made my combustions explode. "They are beautiful, seductive, sweet, charming and downright sensual and passionate in what they do. "

"What a shallow reason for a man who made himself as the _other_ man in the relationship? " I said sarcastically.

I expected him to lunge at me with that snide remark, but to my surprise, he laughed.

"I've never seen a Princess who has a sharp tongue. " He said in a mocking admiration. "But to be honest, fiery wenches like you really do have the capability to arouse a man. "

I rolled my eyes. "Have sex by yourself, moron, because I never have any intention or desire to sleep with a lowlife like you. " I replied haughtily.

I saw him narrow his eyes at me, and in a blink of an eye, he glided towards me and held my chin in a bruising grip.

"Don't you ever _dare_ talk to a Dark Lord like that, you silly, deluded girl. " He sneered. "To be honest, I'm holding my patience with you, since I am, though I hated to admit it, was also enthralled by your beauty, Mikan hime, but let me warn you Princess, that if you don't choose your words carefully, I'm going to make your life miserable, especially since your words are hitting the wrong side of me. "

In rage, I opened my mouth and bit his hand as hard as I could.

"Shit! " He cursed as he took his fleshy palm out of my chin and looked at me in disbelief.

I spat the contents, then quickly took a bottle of safe chemical antidotes used to eradicate blood contents from my mouth, I took a quick swig and spat the contents on the other side of the room. "You're blood taste awful and rotten. " I said in disgust.

"You little savage. " He growled. "Now you're asking for it, and I'm not the type who have long patience, Mikan hime, so you better prepare yourself coz you're going to offer me that precious chastity of yours once I've beaten you to a fight. "

"Hell freezes if that happens. " I retorted as I took my katana and pointed it at him.

He smirked and took his katana out from his purple sleeves. "Let's dance, shall we, Mikan hime? " He said as he snapped his fingers.

The rubbing of metals filled my ears, then in a second, all the theatrical backgrounds folded quickly in a flash, like a fast acting domino, it all folded backwards and towards each other until it became smaller and smaller and disappeared into thin air. All was left was a pure white background which surrounded us. As it was revealed, I saw that the place was very wide, like a long stretched white and broad tunnel. As I looked above, I saw that the top part was uncovered, revealing dark, grey clouds that signals destruction.

But this seemed like a boring place to fight.

Hades snapped his fingers again, this time, a rumbling noise was heard, I furrowed my eyebrows when I felt the rubbing of metals again, this time, underneath my feet.

I felt the ground shook, like an earthquake.

"Don't worry, Mikan, just hold on and your patience will be rewarded! " I heard Hades shout. I noticed he just stood there, like a statue, as if he wasn't affected by the things that had been happening around him.

I jolted when I felt myself slowly floating from the white floors, as I looked down, I noticed the ground underneath me was breaking into countless cracks.

I gasped when the cracks broke, and I felt lifted in an earsplitting, air crashing manner that I almost forgot to breathe. I felt like I was being thrown upward in the sky like a cannon ball with a support underneath me.

When the raising stopped, I took the chance to look underneath me, and I tilted my head to the side in inquiry, underneath me, I saw a giant gold round wheel with countless gold sparkles beside it.

I looked around, different wheels started to emerge from below, most of them looked like the appearance of the machines that make the clock work. And most of them were in gold colour.

I saw Hades across me, being lifted in a flat round wheel, which looked like a giant button to me. It rose up high, until it reached my height, then stopped when he saw me with his eyes.

I was about to look at him when I saw the other round wheels step aside, I did my best to hold on, and when I looked around, I saw that they were parting, giving a huge space at the center.

From below, I saw three giant golden saucers shot upwards in a blink of an eye, the biggest one settled in first, it situated itself in the uppermost center, then it was followed by another golden saucer, this time, it situated itself on the right side, but it's half is still intercepting with the left side of the first saucer, the same thing happened to the last saucer as well, though it placed itself on the right side, all in all, the center circles looked like a Venn diagram.

I saw Hades jump from his wheel and into the giant saucers.

For some reason, I did the same, and we both met at the center of the saucers.

"This is a good place to fight, isn't it? " He asked as he snapped his fingers again. This time, the wheels beside the saucers started to work and rotate across each other and rubbing themselves through the soft spikes, looking like the machines of a clock, or maybe a music box.

"I've always loved clockworks. " I heard him utter again as he snapped his fingers.

Behind him, the giant saucers revealed three semi big squares, the squares then suddenly opened, it revealed a dark background at first, then suddenly, a rush of gray colour shot upwards.

When the rushing of colours stopped, I assessed the things that were risen upward, as the movement stopped, I saw that it was three statues, to be honest, three demon statues that were made out of grey marbles, they're eyes sculpted in a terrifying manner and their mouths open to reveal their sharp fangs, their body was built in a tall, intimidating manner, I think it was 6 feet tall, which possess a very muscular physique that resembled that of a man, their feet and hands ended in sharp razor like claws, but what mystified me was the sword planted in both of the statues hands, the tip was planted on the floor, they looked like guardians guarding this manmade place.

Hades smiled as he touched one of the statues. "Beautiful aren't they? " He said in admiration as he leaned on one of the statues. "I made this setting that mirrored the 19th century European chamber design, when I saw it during the 1980's, I was enthralled, I thought I wanted to possess one of those, so I made one for myself. "

"It must've took you a long time. " I said icily.

He smirked. "Well, it was worth it. " He said as he looked at me. "Especially if it's for you, Mikan hime. "

I rolled my eyes and pointed my katana at him, with a fierce gaze, I spoke.

"If you went through all those trouble of making these for me, then what are you waiting for? " I challenged.

He smirked wider as he took his katana and pointed it at me as well.

"Very well, let's dance. " He said and snapped his fingers again.

Suddenly, I heard the clashing of smooth stones out of nowhere, and when I looked around, my eyebrows furrowed.

I saw the demon statues started to move slowly, I saw them raising their arms bit by bit, therefore causing them to raise the swords that they are holding.

When the statues was finished raising their arms, their eyes started to lighten up and gave up a green colour.

"I don't do things for nothing, Mikan hime. "I heard Hades declare as he looked at me. "Like any other opponent, I wanted to observe you first. "

"You coward. " I spat in venom. "You wanted to tire me out first just so you can have an advantage. "

He smirked, obviously ignoring my remarks. "If I were you, I won't spent my energy getting all angry and hitting walls, remember, you've got demons to defeat, Mikan hime. "

I bolted out from my place when I sensed a sword being dropped on my place. I quickly jumped upwards, then rolled in midair for a second before falling down to the ground.

Then I stepped backwards immediately when I saw another demon attacking me from the side.

"Not bad. " Hades praised as he assessed me.

I have to be careful, rule no.3 in fighting an opponent: Don't be foolish enough to show your tricks to your opponent or else, they will have the advantage when their turn comes.

I looked around for things to use, as always, sneaking glances at the rotating wheels, I suddenly got an idea.

I snickered as I ran to my left side, as usual, one of them followed me, when I reached the end of the saucer, I quickly jumped to the other side of the rotating wheel, of course, one of the demons was still hot on my trail, when I saw the meeting of the treadmills, I smiled and quickly made my way up to a safe area.

My demon opponent followed, and then, it started to raise its sword at me, as he did this, I quickly bent my head.

_Sayonara, sucker._

I closed my eyes when I heard a rough noise of some marble being squeezed in a tight, continuous treadmill and then being crushed into pieces.

_One down, two to go._

I leaped back towards the ring again, only to be met by the remaining two demon statues, from my peripheral vision, I can see Hades observing me.

But I never wanted to waste my time with these bozos, thinking as fast as I could, I leaped in the midair and caught a rotating wheel.

As expected, the marble bozos just observed. Hmm… seems like they were able to learn from former attacks.

I halfsmiled, if they think I'm going to feed them to the deadly roulettes again, they better think twice, I'm not that stupid.

I jumped from one wheel to another, landing gracefully as I could.

After awhile, one of the demon statues followed me, it started to leap after me, taking it's sword and prowling against the treadmills.

I smirked, my plan did work.

I kept on leaping, until I reached a wheel which was directly atop the golden saucers.

I looked behind me, and there it was, the other demon statue.

Then my eyes darted below, and I saw the other demon statue raising it's sword at me from below. Feh! As if I'm stupid enough to let myself fall in.

Seeing I'm in the right position, I quickly raised my sword to my opponent.

"Let's fight! " I thundered.

We then let our blades kiss each other fiercely, then clashing it in different directions, I kept my focus, turning to different directions and avoiding being hit.

The demon statue finally swung it's sword at me, which I evaded, using this, I rolled and snuck up behind it.

The demons statue then shifted it's position and it's eyes glowed even more.

I jumped upwards, and when I saw that I was near landing on it, I put one of my legs down and kicked it's chest as hard as I could, enough for it to fell on the golden saucer where the other demon was waiting for me.

I landed on one of the wheels and stared as the demon statue fell from one of the wheels, then before the other demon realized what was happening, the other demon statue clashed itself unto it's fellow statue, causing a loud rumbling noise and grounding of marbles.

The sound went on for awhile, then finally, the statues broke into pieces and it's broken parts dropped on the smooth flat surface.

"Excellent thinking, Princess. " I heard Hades mumble as I jumped back in the ring.

"Now it's your turn. " I thundered as I pointed my sword at him.

He smiled as he mimicked my position.

"As you wish. " He replied.

And then, he lunged at me.

We clashed our swords to each other, then started manoeuvring it to different directions, we looked like we're in a fencing tournament. Clashing each other's blades, not any word nor any sound was made, just the sound of the metals hitting each other.

I raised my arm immediately as I blocked his samurai at the top of my head, he was a bit successful though, since he was able to cut some strands of my hair.

"Beautiful. " He praised and smirked evilly.

My lips pursed when his sword went downwards my kimono, and lifted it a little, before I could block it, he was able to rip the right end of my kimono, forming a slit and exposing my legs.

"Now there's a motivation. " He said as he licked his lips.

I felt disgusted as I looked at him in rage. "Dream on, you maniac, I'm not going to let you have me. "

"Don't you know that lust is a driving force for a man to become a wild beast? "

"Yes, but you're not a wild beast, Hades, you're a living corpse. "

He gritted his teeth and attacked me again, he darted his sword countless of times which I evaded quickly, but I'm getting tired with his attacks, he was skilled, and if I let my guard down, he can give me thousands of lethal cuts.

I tried to look for an alternative. As I did so, Hades caught me up with me and swung his sword right across my face.

I evaded it, but it caused my leverage to suffer, I lost my balance and fell at the edge of the saucer.

When I fell, I looked at the possible landing sites, I saw the continuous rotation of the wheels, I twisted my body, then raised an arm and grabbed one of the soft spikes that had been clashing on the other wheels.

I swiftly took the spike and used it to lift my body into the flat surface, then quickly bent my back when I saw it going underneath another round wheel, when it passed, I quickly straightened my back and jumped back to the flat saucer which I considered as our ring.

"Welcome back, sweetheart. " Hades greeted and plunged the tip of his blade on my shoulder.

I breathed deeply when I felt the pain on my left shoulder blade, then I gritted my teeth when Hades dug the blade deeper on my flesh.

"So, do you feel the pain that you've been inflicting me right now? " He asked madly as he looked at me with eyes that mirrored bloodlust.

"I don't sympathize with you, you bloody moron! " I screamed as took the tip of his katana and removed it forcefully on my flesh, I bit my lip at the sudden force that hit me afterwards, shit, that hurt.

He then stepped back, and looked at me with a bitter smile.

"You look so much like my Mizuzu, you know? " He said out of nowhere.

"So? " I replied.

He laughed. "Funny, isn't it? I fell in love with her, yet, she rejected me, telling me that she already fell in love with that bastard Igarashi, the family that destroyed my life from the very beginning. "

"Is that the only purpose why you've been able to survive all these years? " I asked in disbelief, is vengeance really that big of a deal?

"You're saying that because you're not the one in my place. " He said scornfully. "But to be honest, at first, yes, that's my sole reason why I wanted to survive, I wanted to take revenge on her, to make her taste the bitterness and pain that they both had given me, but as the time passes, as I started to learn different cultures and different backgrounds, my purpose started to waiver and increased a bit. " He trailed as he stepped towards the edge of the saucer and looked above. "I started to volunteer as a soldier in many fights, I've been alongside Hitler, alongside Karl Marx, alongside Mao ze Dong, every prominent people that had been a part of the history of the world, knowing their views and their choices in life, their drive, their passion, it really amazed me to death, I thought back then, if I wanted to rule the world by my own hands, then wanted to take revenge at the woman who hurted my heart so much, why can't I just do both?"

I looked at him as if he was an alien from outer space. Seriously, this guy needs some serious help.

He smirked at me as if he read my mind. "Think about it, Mikan, you're beautiful, you're talented, why must you go through all this trouble when you know that in the end, I will win? Instead of you working your ass off and getting bruises from fighting me, why don't you just be a good girl and agree on becoming my wife? If you become my wife, you'll still be the head of the Yakuza clan, it's even better actually, because you will the queen of all queens and it will be a lot better because we're going to rule every aspect of the Yakuza world. If you look at it, it's a win-win situation. " He persuaded.

"I don't want a man who doesn't see me as _me_. " I spat in venom. "There is nothing worse than a man loving a woman who fantasizes that his would be wife is the woman of his dreams, that's a delusional love you're having in there, buster, and that's really insulting. "

He halfsmiled. "Oh, no, Mikan, I didn't want you because you look like Mizuzu, _not at all_ if that's what you were thinking. " He said as he walked towards me, letting the tip of his sword scratch the smooth golden floors. He stopped when he was just a few inches across me.

He looked at me in the eye, and my instincts are telling me that he was hypnotizing me, I narrowed my eyes in return, if he thinks that he could persuade me using that stupid technique, then he should think again, I'm not an easy prey.

He smiled. "You know why I wanted you, Mikan? "

"Because I have the money, the face, the body and I'm the daughter of the highest and best Yakuza in the clan. " I stated.

He laughed. 'That's degrading yourself, darling, you really are different from the other Princesses that I've met. You're such a realistic young woman. "

"I am, and always will be, there's no use living in dreams if it won't come true. "

He snickered. "You're such a bitter person. "

"And you're a stupid mongrel with a megalomanical delusions of grandeur. "

He stopped being playful and glared at me.

"You really wanted to do this the hard way, don't you? " He snapped.

"The way a mafia princess would always do, yes. " I declared as I pointed my katana at him.

He glared daggers at me and pointed his katana on me.

"I wonder how long will you be keeping up with that wound of yours. " He asked sarcastically.

"It will be open, but it will be enough to sustain me until I put you away six feet below the ground. "

He growled angrily then began launching at me, attacking me with fierce and fast movements, his attacks are getting heavier, and quicker that I have to use all my reflexes to block him.

He then jumped upwards, I did the same, and then we met horizontally in the air and clashed our swords with each other in midair. He then reached my cheek and left another scratch on my poor flesh, while I in return, managed to land countless of scratches on his chest and on his chin.

When we landed on the ground, we were both breathing hard. In a blink of an eye, he managed to swept towards me and passed his samurai on the right side of my abdomen, making it bleed enough to be noticed.

My eyes widened, but I didn't make a sound.

He smirked and quickly went behind me then encaged my neck in his arms, while the other one landed at the top of my exposed leg and massaged it.

"You're so _beautiful_… " He praised as he licked my blood filled cheek. "No wonder Hyuuga was madly in love with you, you're like a goddess that came to life. " He praised.

I snapped at this and elbowed him as hard as I could, deepening the force that I almost felt certain that I hit his intestines.

He cringed at that, causing him to let go of me. I shifted my position and glared at him. I saw him cough blood as he looked at me with unfanthomable eyes.

"I'm going to morph again once you killed me you know. " He said matter of fact as he tried his best to stand up. "I'm going to morph again and again until I can beat the shit out of you and knock you senseless, you stupid, delusional little girl. There is no way that you could ever defeat me! "

"Try me. " I challenged.

He stood up again, took his sword, and then attacked me, this time, he used the illusion technique, making it appear that he was many persons attacking an opponent, with this, I closed my eyes, then sensed his aura, and when I felt something sinister and manical in one of those attacks, I quickly opened my eyes and flung towards him, but to my surprise, he caught my wrist, and gripped it hard until I let go of my sword, I gasped, then he quickly threw me towards the floor.

Before I could even sit up, he glided towards me, grasped my chin and crashed his lips on me in a rough manner.

I widened my eyes in anger and shock, this is unacceptable! The bastard is kissing me!

I raised my fists to punch his chest, but his other hand quickly pushed my abdomen towards the floor.

I glared daggers at him, but he snickered maliciously as he positioned himself on top of me and encaged my lower torso with his legs, while his other hand took care of both of my wrist, and his free hand started to untie my obi.

I gritted my teeth and squirmed through his touch.

"They say the only way to make a woman say _yes_ to a proposal is to get her with a child. " He said as he untied my obi further.

I breathed in horror as he untied the last string of my obi, then opened my kimono, he licked his lips as he passed his eyes on my body.

"Seems like my _hardwork_ is worth it. " He said as he kissed my neck.

I screamed. There is no way, no way at all that he would make me his wife!

I shook in anger as I felt his other hand passed through my cleavage down my navel, damn him to hell and back, I'd rather die than give myself to him.

I struggled as hard as I could, kicking both my legs underneath him and squirming a lot.

"Kami, stop struggling! " Hades shouted as he clipped my legs with his.

"I _hate_ you! " I screamed angrily at his face. "There is no way that I would give myself to someone who murdered my family and my friends, I would rather die than be with you and bear your child, I'll die by all means before you can inject your fucking seeds inside my womb! "

I stopped ranting when I felt a hard slap hit my bloodied cheek, damn it, I felt as if my jaw was positioned to the side.

"Shut up, you crazy bitch! " He snarled at me as he took the collar of my kimono and glared hard at me. "If you think that you can kill yourself before I could taste you, then you better think twice, I didn't survive all these centuries just to be ousted by a silly, delusional girl like you! " He vowed as he kissed my lips roughly again.

I felt my body shook as he let his tongue enter in my cavern, I wanted to weep silently, I don't want to end things like this, there is no way that I would survive it if Hades rapes me, I'd rather die defeated than survive with him and carrying his child.

"It's okay, darling, after this, I will use the memory eradicating machine to erase your memories, then we'll be happy together. " I heard him whisper then he started kissing me again and touching my body.

I felt my fists clench together, so that's what he's planning to do, huh? Erasing my memories and making me subservient and a doll under his rule.

I really really hated him.

_Damn you._

I need to do something, his kisses are starting to consume me, though I hated him, his lips are very sensual and hypnotizing, with him doing this to me, I can see why the Princesses of the Azumi family committed adultery in their marriages.

Well, it's not like I wanted to give in, but he was very…well, very sensual, appealing and gorgeous, though I hated to admit it, he's got a strong sex appeal.

My punches and struggles started to weaken, yes, in minutes, I can tell, he will have me begging for his dick. He was so good in coaxing women. I'm guessing centuries of practice made him an expert in this field.

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! I need to do something or else, I will be…

I stopped ranting when my eyes darted on his eyelids.

His eyes…

_Hades' source of spontaneous morphing is his left eye, not many people know it, many presumed it was his genitals, since most of his engineers inject the cells through that portal, but it was __**not **__that part, it was his left eye, so once you got his face, don't ever let go until you got his left eye…_

I gulped as I remembered the entries that Faith had made. She was right about Aya before, so I'm sure that the next target will be right.

I wanted to doubt it, but I never had the chance to, afterall, I'm already risking my naked body and letting his eyes and hands feast on it, so I had to grab this chance.

My eyes then darted to my wrists, the metal bar was hidden in there, if I could just get it down to my lips…

I breathed as his lips landed on my neck, shit! It was so good, but I need to concentrate, I need to _kill _him.

Kami, please help me with my _act_…just help me nail this one and I'll give you the best offerings and follow your orders once I'm there.

Breathing deeply, I faked a moan that mirrored a lovesick horny puppy.

"Hades… " I gasped.

I felt him chuckle on my neck.

"Now you're _liking_ what I'm doing to you. " He said in between his kisses.

I forcefully took his face with my palms and looked at him with fake desire.

He gave me a seductive smile, then put his fingers on my lips. Eurrgghh! I really wanted to vomit on his touch.

"Let's start slowly, okay tiger? " He purred.

I nodded like an obedient puppy.

"So, since it's your first time, I want you to do- "

I never let him finish, instead, I rubbed myself onto him.

He groaned after I did that.

Snickering, I released myself from his grip and started to rip the kimono that covered his upper torso, then rubbed my chest on him.

It's disgusting, I know, but I need to do this, just a little more push…

When he closed his eyes, my hazel orbs narrowed. I have him on my trap.

_I got you now…_

Quickly, I fished the small metal bar bomb that was hidden horizontally under my bracelet, while I rub myself on him, I quickly put the bomb inside my mouth.

He opened his eyes, and I smiled.

_You're mine._

Smiling sweetly on him, I quickly held his face, then showered it with butterfly kisses.

And now, for the finale.

His eyes then looked at my hazel orbs, I can see that I entranced him with my slow submission.

_Gotcha!_

I quickly landed my lips on his eyes, and quickly pushed the bomb out of my mouth.

I shifted my head a little, I positioned the bomb to look like a dagger, making the tip superior and more prominent than the lower flat part of the bomb.

Then without further ado, I stabbed his left eye with the small metal bar.

He bolted in shock and quickly released my arms, while I in return closed my kimono quickly and took my obi and tied it randomly.

"You opportunistic slut! "I heard Hades growl as he clamped his left eye while his right eye was staring right at me with venom. "I'll get you for this! I'll- "

"That is, if you'll still be _alive_. " I replied coldly as I commanded my brain for the bomb to detonate.

"Shit, what is that? " Hades cursed as he tried to remove the bar from his left eye.

Then I heard a small beeping noise, and then, the operator.

_Initializing bomb detonation, you have 5 seconds left…_

Hades' right eye widened, with this, he quickly pulled the metal bar out of his eye as fast as he could.

But he can't because I dug it deep into his pupils.

"You bitch, I'll make you pay for this! " He spat in anger as he pulled it as hard as he could.

But he was too late, the bomb was set to explode already.

I started stepping back away from him, and his right eye widened when he heard the operator's voice again.

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

_Beep…beep…_

I quickly jumped out from the center of the ring and into the other wheels rotating underneath me and covered my ears.

BOOMMMMMMMMMM!

I closed my eyes as I heard the explosion.

I heard an earsplitting crash, followed by countless splattering sounds, like a burger being shot in the air.

Suddenly, the wheels stopped rotating, and then, I heard the soft spikes gave their last soft rubbing squeak, and then…

It was all gone…

The grinding of machines, the rubbing friction of metals, the rotation of golden wheels…

It stopped in a snap…

Curious, I slowly opened my eyes, then I saw the golden wheels stopped moving, and then, in their sides, I saw some kind of little pink flesh of some sort decorating each section of every wheel.

This caused me to get more curious, slowly, I peeked from my hiding place, when I didn't hear any rustle, I slowly leaped gracefully above the golden venn saucers…

The golden saucers received all the bomb's impact, their sides where mottled and was ripping apart like a burning plastic, their golden colour diminished, and every 10 inches of their flat, smooth surface where decorated with little pink flesh…

My eyes then darted on Hades, he was the worst, his body was all covered in black ash, wanting to see a clearer look, I walked towards him and gasped in horror when I saw his face.

The half side of his face is still intact and covered in dark back ash, but his left face was diminished, only his left neck remained, nothing was left on the left side of his face, just the right one…

Whoa, scary…

My eyes then darted to his remaining right eye, it was open, and dilated, a pure mask of shock was shown in those dark purple irises.

Sighing, I moved my hand to close his remaining eye, slowly…

4 centimetres…

3centimetres…

2centimetres…

1 centimetre…

I'm almost there… I said as I reached his eyelids.

When…

GRAB!

I jolted from my place when an ashen hand grabbed my wrist.

"You selfish little bitch! " I heard a roaring noise again.

I gasped and then quickly snatched my wrist away from him and scampered backwards.

To my horror, I saw Hades' half faced form slowly stood up from the ashen floor and glared at me.

"You worthless little girl! I gave you a chance to live, and look what you've done to me! " He thundered as he gave me a one eye menacing glare. "I'll make you suffer a horrendous death, Mikan, believe me, I would! " He vowed as he lunged towards me.

I scampered away as fast as I could, but then, to my surprise, he quickly caught on my pace and landed softly on my spine, riding me on my back.

"Get off of me! " I snarled as I squirmed underneath him.

Before I could crane my head to look at him, he quickly took my nape and forced my head towards the edge of the saucer, where the rotating wheels meet and rub each other.

"Since you enjoyed eradicating my face, I wanted to have the same pleasure to see the same sight as well, I wanted to see your head being juiced through this rotating machines. " He said menacingly as he bent my nape even more to the outside edge of the saucer and snapped his fingers again.

I looked in fear as the rotating wheels started to approach my face, if I don't do something, my head will be squished inside the treadmill…

And that would be very very painful…

My eyes widened when I saw the wheels just inches towards me.

Putting my last reserve strength on my legs, I quickly moved my shins upward and kicked Hades' back using my heels.

He howled in pain, causing him to loosen his grip on me.

I breathed and took my head of the tiny space as fast as I could. Then immediately after that, I felt the rubbing of the wheels and the friction created by those rotating circles, then it immediately stopped.

I breathed and sat up, but before I could relax, I felt a pair of large hands clamp my throat and threw me on the floor forcefully.

I winced at the sudden rush of pain on my back.

"If you think that you can escape death, Mikan hime, then you better think twice! " He roared again as he deepened his fingers on my throat which caused me to gasp.

"Listen here, girlie, there is no way that you will ever beat me, you hear? If ever I'm going to die, I'm going to take you with me! " He snarled as he deepened the pressure on my neck.

I gasped and tried to breathe, but he was clamping my throat very hard, I need some air…

"Say your prayers, Mikan, because you're going to die by my hands! " He swore as he dug his fingernails on my neck.

I moved my head from side to side, damn it, I thought, why is it that he's not dead yet? Shouldn't it be that he should die from that explosion? Not to mention, it's his left eye, his source of morphing cells were already being exploded and diminished, so why is it that he's still _not_ resting in peace?

I tried to breathe, but he wouldn't allow me, instead, I found myself feeling light headed.

"Ha! In a few minutes, you'll be unconscious, but remember this, don't think that I will let you rest in peace, coz like any other horny man, I wanted to feast on my victim's body, especially if they are unconscious! " He declared as he licked my neck.

I bit my lip, seems like I lost…

Giving a one last deadly stare at him, I started to close my eyes…

I heard his triumphant laughter as I did this, yeah, hardy har har har, you won, you undead buster.

My vision was about to blacken when I heard him scream.

Hearing this, I felt a light of hope fluttering inside of me, then mustering my last ounce of strength, I opened my eyes.

And saw the same thing that happened to Aya earlier, his body started melting…

"No!This can't be happening! I'm the most perfected creation of the JH solution makers! I can't die! I want to rule the world! I can't die yet! No, never! I'm an immortal! Give me my life back! Give it back to me! "

I bolted away from him as fast as I could and stepped back as I saw him slowly slump on the floor, he tried to raise his buttery arm, his flesh coloured skin dropping on the ground like a melting ice cream.

"No! G-give me…my life! I…want…it…back! Give…me… " He said as he stared at me in a disconcerting manner. "Give…me…my…immortality…ba….a…c…k… " He said, whispering the last words before slumping completely on the floor.

Unlike Aya, his melted skin slowly evaporated in the air, I guess, the chemicals that he induced together caused this to happen.

I watched, as his skin evaporated in the sky, then slowly, a lightly tanned skin emerged, my eyes then travelled upward, and then I saw a thatch of bluish black hair followed by bluish black eyelids…

I clamped my mouth as Hades' last vestiges disappeared, even his half face disappeared in the thin air.

I can't believe it, I won!

As much as I wanted to pat myself on the back, the last battle ends here…

In Hades' place, a new figure emerged, the person whom I love and hated at the same time…

Kyoshiro.

I bit my lip as my eyes landed on his chest, inside it is his source of morphing cells…

_His heart…_

I stopped there, and caught the breath in my throat, I watched, as he slowly emerged from Hades' evil personality. As I looked at his form, my eyes started to well with tears which I quickly wiped with the back of my hand, as much as I wanted to hug him, I already made a promise.

_And I intended to follow that promise until the end._

When the transformation was complete, I saw him open his eyes, only to reveal dark blue orbs.

_Kyoshiro…_

I saw him blink, then afterwards, a slow smile crept on his lips.

I swore to Kami, he looked so angelic.

I saw him approach me, then he kneeled down and looked worriedly at me.

"Mikan, what happened? Why are you covered in bruises and why are you bleeding, and who clamped your neck in a tight manner? " He asked continuously and in a tender manner.

I wanted to cry at his words, flung my arms on him, and give him a big hug and tell him how much I missed him.

_Except that, it wasn't really him._

Just a simple _manifestation_ of him, to be exact.

"Mikan? " He asked again, worry was evident in his voice.

I bent my head for a second, then I slowly raised it and smiled at him.

"I'm fine, don't worry, Kyoshiro nii chan! " I said cheerfully.

"Are you sure? " He asked, I can tell he wasn't convinced with my lie, I've always been a bad liar when it comes to my family and my friends.

"I'm sure. " I insisted and took his hand in mine.

I breathed deeply. I felt my tears wanting to fall...

This really sucks, I felt betraying him, I felt betraying the man that I love so much…

_But it had to be done_… I reminded myself, there's no turning back, I need to do this.

Taking his hand with mine, I urged him to walk with me.

"Are you sure you can walk? " He asked as he saw the right side of my abdomen bleeding.

I smiled. "I'm fine, I just wanted to tell you something before we can get out of this place. "

He looked at me quizzically.

I urged him to follow me, taking his hand in my small ones, when I reached the right part of the saucer, I smiled at him, with my eyes sparkling with tears.

"Close your eyes, Onii chan. " I commanded softly.

He slowly closed his eyes.

I felt my tears fell on my cheeks, bitterly, I closed my eyes, and without any word, I put my left palm on the left side of his head and kissed his lips deeply and passionately.

_Forgive me…Onii chan…_

Slowly, I took a small dagger from the inside of my kimono. Then I separated my lips from his.

"Onii chan…I love you, remember that… " I whispered and then let out a sad smile. "Goodbye… " I added as I pulled away from him a bit.

Without any further ado, I stabbed his chest, I bent my head, letting his blood taint my face.

I heard him gasp. Then slowly, I raised my head and smiled at him.

"I love you… " I sobbed as I looked at him with the most caring eyes that I could muster, then gave him a last peck on the lips, and finally, pushing him away past the edge of the saucer.

I looked at his falling body, from his eyes, I can see that instead of anger, confusion was written all over it, I saw him stretch his arms above, towards me, reaching me, but all I did was to cover my mouth, and cry as I see him falling downwards. With his skin melting and evaporating in the air just like Hades.

When he was out of my sight, I clenched my fists and bursts in angry fits of tears. It was so painful…to lose the person that you loved the most all over again.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! " I screamed in the skies above.

I just stayed there, sobbing and crying my heart out, I don't see anything, I don't hear anything, and I don't feel anything at all…

_Just pure loneliness._

I was about to cry more when I saw a pool of red liquid starting to mix with my clear ones.

_I'm bleeding…_

But I don't give a shit anymore, all that matters was I finished my mission, no matter how painful it will be for me in the end.

I felt myself falling into a supine position. My eyes locked on the dark gray heavens above.

Suddenly, I heard the roaring sound of the oceans…

The great big waves.

I smiled as I saw cracks on the walls. The waves' force was too great, that in a matter of seconds, I'm sure that it will break into pieces, and this golden place will be buried in no time, just like titanic.

I smiled wider. Not a bad way to die, isn't it, Mikan?

After awhile, I heard a huge bombarding noise, then an explosion.

When I looked up, I saw the dark blue ocean waters enter in the large hole, quickly filling up the golden chamber.

I just stayed there, with my arms spread wide like a cloud angel, looking and pretending that I'll just fall asleep.

I halfsmiled. It doesn't matter, isn't it? Because from now on, I'll be in heaven with Kyoshiro and mom, watching my family and friends as they live their normal lives, it's not like everything will change when I'm gone, fact is, it will be better if I'm gone, I'm just a doll anyway.

I felt the water started to fill through my sides, I ignored the sinking feeling that I felt when my skin touched the soft, transparent bed of water.

I watched the water as it slowly filled in, and cloud my vision, for some reason, I can still see the dark clouds underneath the water.

Suddenly, I felt gulping for air, but I refused to do it, I don't want to do it, it'll be better if I die, if dying is the only way to escape all this bitterness, then I might as well be dead, I'm sure it will be worth it…

After the coughing and breathing reflex that I refused to do, dizziness followed next, then I felt light headed, and I felt the water starting to crawl and fill my throat.

I can't take the pressure from the water anymore, it's starting to block my breathing areas, I think the water has already invaded my pulmonary system.

I felt my eyes closing, and my senses growing fainter and fainter…

I was about to fall unconscious when I heard the vigorous slicing of water which was directed towards me.

Seconds after, I felt the hard slicing of water stop, then I felt my waist being gripped in a tight and fierce manner.

I felt my body move rigorously under the water, I tried to keep my eyes open, but all I see is the colour red…

Was it him? Or was I hallucinating that he will come and rescue me?

Great, I guess cerebral hypoxia was happening in my head right now.

Minutes after, I felt the outside breeze, I badly wanted to breathe, but for some reason, I don't have the energy to do it.

"Mikan? Mikan? Can you hear me? " I heard a husky, frantic voice calling my name.

I wanted to respond, but for some reason, I can't find my voice.

I felt soft, warm lips gently crash on mine, then I felt my chin being tilted upward, and the owner of those warm lips started to give me air, followed afterwards by deep compressions on my chest.

"Mikan? Mikan, sweetheart, hang on, we'll be in the hospital in no time, okay? Just hang on for awhile. " I heard that frantic gentle voice again.

I felt his lips again, giving me some air to circulate in my system, it was then followed by deep compressions on my chest.

I tried to keep my eyes open for the last time, anytime soon, they will close.

"Mikan, oh God, Mikan, don't close your eyes sweetheart, keep them open for me! "

Whoa…what a shift from gentle voice to roaring voice.

But I can't keep it up, I can't keep my eyes open for you…

I whirled my head towards the source of the voice, and then, I saw a blurry colour of raven black, but that's not the one that made me look at him.

Underneath those are tantalizing crimson eyes…crimson eyes that I used to hate…

But as I look at those pair of ruby orbs right now…

I don't think I could hate them anymore…

I felt him shout my name again before my eyes close against my will, causing my vision to darken.

And me being lost in the darkest and into the emptiest oblivion that I never knew existed in this world…

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

Sorry for the very late update, but I'm trying my best to upload my chapters as fast as I could.

Anyway, the good news is that, I finished typing the chapters of this story up until the end, my only problem is uploading them in the internet which really sucked because it was slowing down these past few days, according to my mom, her laptop is still in repair, so I have no choice but to bear with the slow service.

Thanks for all your support!

I love you all!


	37. Chapter 37

Ljubazna Osoba

Chapter 31: Mikan's Resolve Part I: Life and Death

Something feels missing inside of me.

I slowly opened my eyes, and found myself looking at a clear blue sky.

I roamed my eyes around, all I can see is a garden filled with white roses, hundreds and hundreds of white roses.

"Am I dead? " I whispered.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but you're _not_, Mikan, sweetie. "

I widened my eyes when I heard a soft voice, I immediately sat up and whirled my head towards the source of the voice.

And then I saw her.

_Mom…_

I saw her smiling at me, that very sweet smile I wished I could have seen when I was born to this world.

"Seems like my little Mikan had grown up a bit. " She said sweetly and walked towards me carrying a basket of white roses. "Had a rough week? " She asked as she reached an arm to put a white rose behind my left ear and tucked a strand of my hair.

I nodded, for some reason, I feel relaxed at her touch.

"I see. " She said as she looked past me. "Would you like to have some tea with me? I've always wanted to have some tea with my only daughter. " She joked.

I halfsmiled at her, then she took my hand and intertwined it with hers.

"Let's go then. " She commanded softly.

I nodded and leaned my body on her back, rubbing myself on her like a puppy, Kami, how many times did I wish to see her ever since I was born? Not only once, but a thousand times more.

I heard her laugh heartily.

"We can share hugs and kisses together later, okay, sweetie? Right now, we both need a drink, afterwards, you can hug me all you want. " She said, chuckling softly.

I jerked myself away and allowed her to take me in any route she wanted.

Yet…

Despite the fact that I'm happy to see her, I can't deny the truth…

_That a part of me is still missing._

I looked at the different cookies that were laid in front of me.

I saw my mom pick her teacup gracefully and looked at me with her hazel eyes.

I felt looking at the mirror as I stared at her beautiful face, albeit with the straight hair, she looked so much like me.

"So, is there something that a mother like me should know? " She asked maternally.

I bit my lip. I felt awkward discussing my love problems to my mom like a broken hearted teenager.

I dropped my eyes on the white table cloth, I really was ashamed to discuss my own personal matters with her.

Silence enveloped the both of us for awhile, me just hearing my own heartbeat while she was looking at me with unfanthomable eyes.

Then I saw her hand slowly reach my clutched ones.

"It's okay, sweetie. " She said in and understanding voice. "Just let it all out, sometimes you need some advices to know what are the things that you need to decide. "

"I don't know what to do. " I admitted sheepishly and sighed. "You see, I love Kyoshiro nii. Yet, these past few months…I…I… " I clutched my hands tighter and blushed deeply, damn it, I can't even say it.

"You fell in love with someone? " She finished.

I looked at her in protest. "No! I mean yes! I mean, maybe! I mean…argh! " I exclaimed, frustrated. "I mean, well, not really, but he…well, he managed to make me feel jealous and angry at the same time! And damn him to hell and back because even though he hurted me so much, I still cared about his damn safety and I couldn't bring myself to kill him! "

I stopped my bashful ranting when I heard mom laugh.

"You're confused, darling, and that's a sign. "

"A sign of what? "

"Falling in love. " She said casually as she drank her tea.

"I'm not in love! " I contradicted. "I was just angry because he fooled me and made love with other girls, and I didn't want to kill him because of my conscience, so there! "

"Mikan, I think you should stop _lying_ to yourself at least this once. "

I stopped and looked at her.

She put her teacup down the saucer and stared at me with her wide hazel eyes.

"You've been _lying_ to yourself when it comes to love, my sweet, and to be honest, I've been worried about you while looking up here. " She said as she sighed. " I watched you, I watched you infatuate yourself with your half brother, I saw your dreams about him. Dreams about him that you'll get married and have three children, or maybe four. "

I gulped at this.

"You've been deluding yourself long enough, darling, why don't you stop playing the lying game and be truthful at once? " She questioned.

I bent my head. "You don't understand, mom, the main reason why Kyoshiro nii chan was my one and only is because _he_ was the only one who accepted me for who_ I_ am, do you honestly think that males will find me exciting? " I reasoned out as I felt some tears flow on my cheeks. "Look at me, mom, I'm ruthless, I'm snobbish, I'm a downright murderer and totally boring! Tell me, who would want to marry a woman like me? If not for riches, if not for money, if not for name, do you really think that males like Natsume will spare me a glance? I bet if the Igarashi family is still alive, he would've tossed me around the corner and forget that I ever existed once he fucked me to bed. "

"Oh, my poor sweet Mikan. " I heard her say and felt her arms rush on my shoulder.

I cried in her arms. "Hotaru and the others say I'm_ beautiful_. " I sobbed. " They all said that I could find a man who will love me for who _I_ am. And _I_ did, I found _him_, I found him in the persona of Kysohiro nii. " I said sadly and gulped. "I know it won't happen, I know it will be forbidden, but I would've cared less about the consequences, I would've cared about all those bullshit, because all that matters to me is that someone accepted me for who I am and showered me with endless love and can protect me from every evil in that's roaming around in this world. " I said and hiccupped. "Through my experience in the battlefield, all my male enemies told me that _no_ man will ever lasts with me, I know I should've given a damn, but I can't help but to think it's true, because all the men that loves me dies by my own hands! "

I cried some more, I know I made her white gown wet already, but I can't help but to pour my heart out. It's true, everything that I admitted was the real thing, I didn't hold back anything.

I felt her bury my head more on her chest while I cried.

We stayed like that, then after awhile, she released me and wiped the tears on my blushing cheeks.

"It's scary to fall in love and trust someone, isn't it? " She said and halfsmiled. "I know what it felt, especially since I saw your father suffering in the same fate before when he thought I _cheated_ on him. "

I stared at her.

She smiled sadly. "Your father was known to be one of the best Yakuza in the family. When I first met him, I can see in his eyes, that his heart was closed to anyone, and it seemed no one could ever open it. He possessed the same _Doll Face_ that you have, beautiful, yet empty and expressionless. "

She looked at the white roses and closed her eyes.

"I didn't fall in love with him at first sight, but as the time passed by, we managed to get closer, and I managed to open his closed heart. When I did, I saw it clearly, I saw the delicacy and the vulnerable personality that he possessed underneath those strong and emotionless front. The moment I saw it, I can tell, that like every human being, he's as fragile as a glass too. "

She sighed. "Once we fell in love, I felt his devotion to me, his eyes were always with me, never leaving my form, his moves always signify his everlasting admiration in me, his lips spoke of nothing but sweet roses, and he protected me like a real man and warrior should. I tried to give his love back in anyway that I could, I did my best, yet I felt it was never enough for everything that he did for me. "

"So when I was raped and didn't tell him, I was devastated, I felt scared, I felt dirty, I hated myself for what I had done, and when my fears where verified, I saw in his eyes how much I shattered his feelings, it was broken into teeny bits, as if no one could ever repair it. "

She breathed and opened her eyes. "I know he kept on telling me hurtful words, and I tried my best to ignore them, I tried my best to console him, yet, I can't do anything at all. I can't put the pieces back together no matter how hard I tried. I was about to give up, when something dawned on me. "

I stared at her.

I saw tears suddenly fill her eyes. "If he really _hates_ me, if he really was _angry_ with me, then he _should've_ killed me, way way back when he found out the truth, but he _didn't_, he still _allowed _me to live, he still kept me by his side no matter how broken he is. And it lighted a little hope inside of me, that maybe, that still maybe, he was still in _love_ with me, even just a bit. "

"I thought that I was just flattering myself, I didn't want to think about the reason was because he wanted you to live, Mikan. " She said truthfully. "And when you were born, and our lives were in jeopardy, he chose _you_, it didn't matter to me really, because as a mother, I would've said the same thing. But at that time, all I thought was that, I was just really flattering myself because he _didn't _love me anymore, he just wants _you_. "

"But… I'm not a Yakuza for nothing, despite the anesthesia, I could still hear his voice, I thought I was just imagining it, but after a couple more tries, I can hear his voice rang clearly, and as I focused even more, I felt my heart swell with emotions. You know why? "

I shook my head.

"Because I heard him arguing with the doctors about _our_ safety. Not just _your_ safety, but _my _safety as well. " She said as the tears suddenly dropped from her eyes. "He was fighting with the surgeons, snarling and threatening them harshly that they should do everything to save the both of us, he _still_ loves me, despite everything, despite the secrets that I never told him, despite the things that I've done, he still loves me. Back then, when I was holding you in my womb, I thought that he will cheat on me in return as a payback, or threw me in the dumpsters and remarry, I expected him to, but to my surprise, he _didn't_ do it, he didn't do all those things that I envisioned to happen. He still kept me under his watchful eyes, and he still protected me. That's why before I died, I told him that I am _proud_ to be his wife. "

I breathed deeply at this.

"I watched him, watch him as he thought of me after I died, I can tell he was controlling his emotions, but I can see he was devastated with my death. I watched him too, watch him dream of me, watch him speak my name in his sleep, I couldn't asked for a better man than he is, he was my one and only. "

"And when he found out the truth, he cried, all those emotions that he had bottled up, he released it on my grave, then I found out that when I bore Kyoshiro, he was also deluding himself, thinking that it didn't happen at all, thinking that it was all a dream, but everytime he sees Kyoshiro, his delusions were broken and he was tossed back into reality, causing him to bursts in anger and ignite his hatred with me again. I would've told him that he shouldn't mind at all, but I can't… " She finished and looked at me. "And staring at you right now, I can tell, you were _so_ like him. "

I looked away. " I didn't know… "

She gave a short laugh. "Hard to believe huh? "

I nodded.

She closed her eyes again. "So tell me, what do you wanted to do? What will you choose? " She asked.

"Choose? " I squeaked.

"Yes. That's what you should do sweetie, so you should decide. Stay here, or move on? " She asked.

I sighed. " I don't know, this are all too… sudden. "

"Very well, then, this might make up your mind. "

I stared at her as she smiled at me worriedly.

"_Forgive me_, Mikan. " She said as she pressed a button beside the table.

"What are you- ahh! " I screamed as I felt myself being sucked up from the underground and dangerously falling down.

"Mom! " I shouted from the top of my lungs.

I screamed again, asking for her help, but no matter how I shout, I got no response.

Then in a few seconds, I felt my butt hit a solid firm ground.

I cursed and rubbed my ass.

"That, really hurt…thanks a lot _mom_… " I said sarcastically as I rubbed my butt cheeks.

"Well, well, well, look who finally showed up. "

I froze when I heard that manly voice.

That voice belonged to only one person.

_Hades…_

Clutching my dress. I spoke as bravely as I could.

"So what if I decided to show my face? " I retaliated.

I felt him smile menacingly.

"It means I could finally finish you and avenge my own death, _Mikan hime_. " He sneered as he dropped his sword beside me.

I flinched inside, great way to drop me in a location where Hades is, thanks again, mom.

Oh, and I wanted to curse you to hell and back too.

He dropped his sword again, but I jerked away before he could do so.

I slumped on my back, and saw his face glimmer with violence.

My heart pounded nervously, I quickly looked around, to my dismay, I never saw any sword or any branches that I could use to protect myself from his foreseeable attacks.

So I decided to escape before he could tear me into pieces. Using my reflexes, I stood up and ran for my life.

I ran and ran, until I saw a tiny round light ahead of me.

"Scram as far as you can, Mikan hime, but let me tell you one thing, you can run, but you can't hide! " I heard him yell in a threatening voice.

I ignored him and continued to run.

The light shone more brightly than usual, then as I trudge down quickly to the dark tunnel, I saw a steep pathway, without thinking, I jumped towards it and went out towards the light.

Except that, that is no warm sunlight and chirping birds.

Just moonbeams illuminated by the moon and cold breeze to freeze my reflexes.

Breathing quickly, I quicken my strides and continued to run like hell.

I quickly assessed the environment, and when I did, I gasped internally.

I'm in a _cemetery_.

Ignoring the hundreds of crosses, tombs, catacombs and mausoleums in my path, I kept my speed up, not minding the tree branches that scratched my skin.

I was about to run when I saw deep hole in front of me, the kind of hole that were used to dig up whenever a coffin will be buried.

With this in my way, I halted to a stop.

I caught my breath, then quickly looked at the deep hole in front of me.

For some reason, my eyes quickly roamed at the tall, vertical silver bar standing strongly a few feet from the deep engraved soil.

I gasped when I saw whose name was inscripted on it.

It was _Mikan Yukihara._

_My name._

I glanced at the deep hole in front of me.

_The place where I will be buried._

I shivered in fear, this could not be happening! I can't face death this way, I don't want to die like this! I don't want to die in a defeated way and die in shame!

Or…is this the _place_ where I will be buried because they found my body dead already? Maybe they realized it was too late to save me.

If that's the case, does this mean that I will suffer with Hades in this hellhole for the rest of eternity if I choose this life?

But then again, it doesn't make a difference, isn't it? I've been living in hell all my life, except that I have glimpses of heaven in my eyes, but nevertheless, I'm dead in the mortal world as well.

_So what's the difference?_

"Had enough of staring at your grave? " I heard Hades mock me sarcastically.

I quickly shifted my position and faced him with hate filled eyes.

Just looking at him made me want to kill him over and over again. Just remembering him and how he made my life hell is enough to ignite the anger that burns deep inside of me.

"I am _not_ going to die in a defeated way! I _won't _give you the pleasure of it! " I vowed.

"Really? Then how do you want to celebrate your death? With pink balloons and flowers? " He insulted.

I gritted my teeth, in my anger, I attacked him using my hands, I punched him, but he evaded it, I gave him countless of kicks, but he ducked them all in one swing.

I felt helpless without my sword, I knew I couldn't beat him without one, but I need to do something, I will never die losing to a moron like him!

When I saw him got distracted by something, I used it as a chance to kick his abdomen, and punch his face, in the process, he let go of his sword, and it was tossed above in the air.

I quickly bended my legs, then I quickly jumped upwards and grabbed it.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to use it. "

I narrowed my eyes when I heard his voice behind me. Immediately, I whirled my form to face him, then without any hesitation, I plunged the sword deep inside his chest.

I would've smiled at my victory, but to my horror, he was the one who smiled.

"I told you before, that a _silly, deluded_ girl like you will _never ever_, beat me! " He thundered as he his body glided past the sword and towards me.

I widened my eyes when he took my hands in his and pressed me closer to him, then using his free hand, he pushed the sword on his chest backward, and used the handle to stab my chest which was across him.

I coughed blood when he did that, it was so painful, the pain was burning my whole being after he made my heart explode.

"_Rest in peace, Mikan hime._ " I heard him whisper, and without further ado, he took the sword forcefully out from my chest, then pushed me backwards and away from him.

And let my bleeding body fall down towards the ground.

I looked blankly at the dark midnight sky as I fall from the heavens above.

Do I really want to die like this? Do I want to see myself being haunted by the torrents of shame and relive this nightmare over and over again forever?

I felt my body crash on a pile of soil and dirt, and my head tilted to my left side. I felt my blood pouring out from my back and my eyes fixed straight to my head and looking at nothingness.

_Just like a lifeless, broken doll._

I felt my life ebbing away in every drop of blood that seeped out from my body, I badly wanted to stand up, to attack Hades over and over again and remind him that I won the match in the real world.

Except that, this isn't the _real world_.

And my body didn't seem to obey with my thoughts.

Yet, I wanted to ask this question to myself again.

_Do I really want to live?_

And if I do live, for what reason? Will it's still be worthwhile? I've been living in this world these past few days, and I didn't feel a single spark of life. I kept living like an emotionless doll with nothing to do but to watch and see how the world revolves around me.

So what's the use of fighting to live and survive, what will I benefit from it?

The answer: _None_

I was about to close my eyes when I saw the white rose that was pinned on the left side of my hair fall slowly, then it landed on my own pool of blood.

I looked at it as it tainted the white rose crimson red, I've always _hated_ red, they always reminded me of crime, murder, and deceit.

But…

Those eyes, the eyes that looked at me with admiration, the eyes that looked at me gently and tenderly, the eyes who showed love to me and determined to have me despite the circumstances and selfishness that I have showed him, the eyes that were so passionate, fierce, and protective.

The eyes who showed devotion and cherishness towards me.

His Eyes…

The eyes that belonged to the person who mended and broke my heart at the same time…

_Natsume Hyuuga._

I felt my tears started to well in my eyes, why didn't I see it before?

Why didn't I recognize his existence in my life? Am I this selfish to him? Too selfish that I wasn't keen enough to notice the feelings that he laid in front of my eyes?

I felt my eyes drop on the tainted white rose.

I realized it now, I realized my purpose as to why I kept on fighting till the end subconsciously, why I need to survive, why I need to fix things and end this nightmare once and for all.

Because _everything_ was for his sake.

Deep down, I knew, I admitted it now, the reason why I kept on lying to myself is to protect my heart from being hurt again, I don't want to let the same thing happen to me just like before, I don't want to be pained again, because if _I_ did fall in love again, and if he leaves me in the future, then I will never be able to take it.

So was it worth to gamble for the sake of love, _again_?

I felt my tears flow on my cheeks as I realized the answer to my own questions.

The answer is…

_Yes…_

I wanted to _live_. I realized that, _I wanted to live for him_, _I wanted to_ _live with him_, I wanted to live with him happily, I want us to go on normal dates and watch movies, I wanted him to confess to me properly, I wanted to be wed by him, to be impregnated by him, then together we can build a happy family.

Just like mom and dad…

My tears started to flow continuously, I understand now, I finally admitted it to myself, the main reason why I couldn't kill him, the main reason why I can't shout all my frustrations and all my anger at him was because I don't want to hurt him and see him suffer.

Because I _love_ him…

Bullshit.

Damn him to hell and back and from the heavens above.

And I really wanted to kill him for that.

Stupid Natsume, stupid feelings, why do they have to exist and give me this problems and headaches?

So, will I be able to trust him again? Will I set aside my fear and put my faith in him again?

Will I live for the sake of love and happiness?

Will I?

I forced my head to look up above, and for some reason, I saw my mom smile in the dark skies.

"_Do you even have to ask that? "_

Groaning and chuckling like an insane person, I forced myself to stand up, ignoring the blood that poured out from my body.

I swear I'm going to make _him_ pay for this when I woke up.

"Shit, you know what? You really are a stupid idiot girl, because no matter what happens, no matter how many tears, bullshits and fuck you curses you give him, your answer will always be _Yes_! " I scolded myself and slumped on the ground laughing.

"What's with you? Are you laughing because you were defeated by me and had gone insane because of it? " I heard Hades mock as he pointed his sword at me. "Prepare to die over and over again by my own hands, Mikan Yukihara. " He vowed as he jumped inside the hole where I am.

I closed my eyes and took his hit effortlessly.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Hades, but… " I trailed as I opened my eyes at him in a determined manner.

"I wanted to _live_. " I finalized as I took the sword from him, using his manoeuvre of backward attack, I held the tip of his sword, then pushed the other end towards his chest, killing him, _again_.

He gasped and looked at me in surprise.

"And I told you that a mafia Princess _never _loses her own fight. " I smirked triumphantly and dug the tip of the sword on his chest.

He shook for awhile, then after some time, his body disintegrated into tiny pixels.

My eyes widened when my environment started to disintegrate into pixels as well, it all just bursted into different tiny round colours in a snap.

"So that's you decision? "

I smiled as I turned to see my mom behind me.

"Yes. "

Mom smiled and walked past me, she crouched and took the tainted white rose and put it on my right ear again.

"I wish you happiness with _him_, Mikan. " She said and kissed my head. "And send my love to your brothers and to your father, okay? "

I smiled as I hugged her. "I will, thanks a lot for making me realize everything, for helping me get through this, I love you, mom. "

I felt her hug me then released me again and smirked mischievously.

"What are you waiting for? Go back there and let the man _grovel_ for the rest of his life! " She commanded, with twinkling eyes.

I laughed. "I will… "

I felt myself being sucked below again, like a vacuum cleaner, I screamed and screamed until I can't find my voice anymore.

And back into reality.

I opened my eyes as soon as I heard the beeping of the cardiac monitor.

I roamed my hazel orbs, my body seemed to be strong, then why the hell was it filled with tubes and countless IV injections and stands? Grr…

Breathing deeply, I sat up, I winced when I felt the pain, but nevertheless, I did it.

I stared outside the window, it was dawn.

Closing my eyes, I made up a decision, now that I sorted my feelings, I need to fix another aspect of my life that I haven't dealt with for some time.

_My past…_

Breathing deeply, I ripped all the IV injections that were buried in my skin as well as the tubes that they buried inside me. Stupid healthcare professionals.

When I am free from my plastic shackles, I gently dangled my feet to the side, then slowly planted my feet on the floor.

I blanched at the sudden jolt of pain, I need to move slowly, I needed to adjust my body since I'm sure that I was lying in the bed for some time.

After some minutes, I found myself adjusted already, so I slowly stood up, then walked slowly to the window.

I slammed my fist on the glass, breaking it into pieces, then without any warning, I hopped gracefully out of the window.

And walked my way towards the cemetery….

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

Thank you for reading!

I hope I made it up to you guys by uploading three chapters! Whew!

I love you all!


	38. Chapter 38

Ljubazna Osoba

Chapter 31: Mikan's Resolve Part II: Ljubazna Osoba No More

Note: The italic ones are Kyoshiro's lines.

I felt the dried leaves crunch on my bare feet when I reached my destination.

_Kyoshiro's grave._

I smiled, then crouched on his epitaph.

" I know you're in there, I can sense you, so there's no use ignoring me, you knew how stubborn I am, and you knew that I would go to extreme measures just for you to make your presence known and let you talk to me. " I announced bluntly.

I felt a very cold wind passed right at me and my smile got wider.

"_You have a unique way of making a dead person to talk to you, no __**commanding **__is the right word, tell me, do you want to add 'being a psychic' as part of your resume? " _

"Not really, I wanted to keep that for myself, setting that aside, how are you? " I asked.

"_Fine, just getting a bit lost, confused and lonely these days. " _

I smiled as I fixed myself on the grassy ground, I shifted myself in an opposite position and turned my back to his grave, I slumped on the ground and hugged my knees.

"Rough months, isn't it? Sorry if I have to kill you again. " I apologized.

"_That's okay, that's not the real me anyway, so you're forgiven. "_

I nodded in thanks and looked at the pinkish red sky. "You knew about your family lineage and you didn't tell me anything, why is that? " I asked as normally as I could.

I felt him sigh. _"It's not easy, you know, I mean, all the things happened so suddenly, and before I knew it, I got into an accident. "_

I lowered my eyelids. "You could've visited me in my dreams, you know that I won't freak out even if I just saw your soul in the corners of the mansion and in my office, why didn't you do that? Do you enjoy watching me suffer because of your death? "

I felt the cold breeze touch my face, I knew it was his hands, so I tilted it and looked at the empty space.

"_Do you really think I enjoyed looking at your crying face? "_ He said seriously. _"I may belong in the Hades bloodline, but I never lied with my feelings. Do you think it was easy for me to cry and see you suffer? "_

"Then why? " I demanded.

I felt the cold breeze swam away.

"_It's not easy, Mikan, I'm confused, and I don't know what to do, even I myself couldn't believe that I died. "_

"That's a lousy reason, brother dear. " I snarled back at him.

I felt the cold breeze across me, he must've sat in the grass.

"_It's not easy to die accidentally, Mikan. "_ He started. _"When I died, I got lost, I am alone, with no one to talk to and with no one to go to. The place where I had my accident was so unfamiliar to me that I have to travel to different places just to get back here, and when I came back, I found you with…Hyuuga. "_

I gulped at this.

"_I can tell from the start that you weren't affected by his charms, but at the same time, I wanted to see how you will fare your life with him. You never knew how much it pained me when I saw you living like a doll, I told you to live no matter what happens didn't I? "_

"You _killed_ me. " I told him earnestly.

"_Yes, and I'm very sorry for that, unfortunate events happen, and even I can never predict that. Anyway, going back to the said event earlier, I was devastated when you started to move and act like a doll with no feelings or whatsoever, and it was that day when I found out how much you fell in love with me, not just a brother, but as a __**man**__. "_

I bit my lip at this.

The cold breeze swept on my face again, then into my hair.

"_I love you too, Mikan. "_ He said and I blushed. _"I love you not as my __**sister**__, but as a __**woman **__as__well. I realized it, the moment I laid my eyes on you. "_

I can tell the sincerity and love that rang in his voice, but…

I lowered my eyelids, I wanted to feel his words deep inside me, I wanted to touch those words with my heart, but for some reason, I don't feel any excitement with his confession.

I felt the breeze sway my hair.

"_I knew it was too late, and I knew I've hurted you so much, but, Mikan, will you still love this person who was buried six feet below the ground? I promise to show my presence to you in any way that I could and protect you with all my heart, even if I don't have any prominent body that I can use. "_

I closed my eyes at his words.

"Those are such wonderful words, Onii chan, I love you too…I really do, but… "

The breeze stopped caressing my hair.

"I already fell in love with someone. "

I felt the breeze swept away from me, in it's place, I felt a glacial temperature surround me, threatening to freeze anyone on it's way.

"_Is that it? Just because I didn't let my presence be felt by you all this time and just because I didn't have a body, you're going to exchange me for that Hyuuga bastard who is nothing more but a prostitute who gave himself to other women, who didn't have any manners and who pained you by fucking a bitch in front of your eyes, tell me, Mikan, since when did you became so stupid? "_

I felt hot tears forming at the sides of my eyes.

Then I felt the strong gust of winds calm down a bit.

"_I'm sorry, Mikan, I didn't…I didn't mean to shout at you like that. "_ He apologized sincerely.

I ignored him and looked at the cold empty space across me. "I've loved you for so long, Onii chan. "I said as I bit my lip. "You don't know how long, I've loved you, ever since I was a little girl, everyone knows that, everyone can see that, and you don't know how long I wished for you to say those words… " I said softly as I looked in the air with tear stained cheeks. "You don't know what it felt for me when I heard you died, especially since I found out that you died in the hands of a lowlife bitch! Tell me, was there any difference in our situation? " I screamed at him.

I heard no response in return so I continued.

"I _killed_ her, Onii chan, not just for the fun of it, but to avenge your death! But even if I did that, I still felt death lingering on myself, you know why? Because you're dead, already! " I shouted in the air. "I suffered for so long, you don't know how much I wanted to revive you, to go to such lengths to keep you alive in my heart, I planted blue roses and kept your pictures and your videos in the mansion just to relieve your memories and keep you a part of me, I tried my best to hang on to my own delusions that you'll come back and see me one day or one night, I tried my best to dream of you, but even in dreams, you **never** showed up. "

"I fell in love with you back when we were still little, at that time, all I wanted was to be your wife, to bear your children and be a part of you, but you never responded back to me in a way that I wanted nor desired, you just loved me like a sister, while I, in return deluded myself into thinking that one day, you will fall in love with me and we'll fight things together against all odds. "

"_And I did, I did fall in love with you. "_

"You realized it just right now? The time when I found the man who will love me despite for who I am? " I barked at him. "You've got a bad timing there, Onii chan. And this confusion was your fault. I would've killed you for this, you know. "

I stopped talking when I heard a chuckle.

"_Still the same unstoppable Mikan, eh? "_ I heard him snicker in the background. _"Same old Mikan, I see. "_

"Of course! And there's nothing funny with what I said, Onii chan! " I fumed.

I heard him laugh, and for some reason, I can feel myself longing for him, it's been awhile, oh, how I missed his alluring laughter!

He stopped after awhile. Then he spoke.

"_So in the end, the Hades family lose against the Igarashi family, __**again**__. "_ He said in a cheerful voice, but I can feel a hint of sadness in his voice. _"What a __**cycle**__. "_

I flinched at his words. "I don't think it's a cycle, Onii chan, I just think…well, I just think you have a bad timing for everything. You were too late in realizing important things. "

He laughed bitterly. _"Is that so? Mind telling me to improve? Our family seemed to be too patient and arrogant at the same time. "_

I halfsmiled. "I can see that. "

I heard him chuckle again. _"So this dead soul doesn't have a chance, does he? "_

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, but I have to move on. "

I heard him sigh. _"It's okay, I knew that this will happen, one way or another, I never believed in curses, to be honest, but I can see what you're implying, Mikan, I can see you and Hyuuga getting closer and closer as the time passes, and I can see, though I hate to admit it, that in his eyes, you're the reincarnation of Aphrodite, Helen of Troy and Miss Universe all rolled into one. "_

"So you approve of him? " I hinted.

"_Well, to be honest, yes, but since I'm a rival, that's a no. "_

I laughed. "You're so biased. "

I heard him chuckling some more. _"I can't help it. "_

I laughed again, then put my hand on my chest, then I fished out something in there and took it out of my neck and showed it across me.

I breathed and smiled at him.

"I want to ask for your blessing for me to move on. " I started as I closed my eyes. "I wanted to be with Natsume, he's the one that made me survive and fight until this time, he's the reason why I wanted to live, why I wanted to try and live my life again once more, with this words from my heart, Kyoshiro nii chan, will you help me move on? "

Silence filled us for awhile, then after that, I felt a warm wind touch my head. I felt like he was patting it.

"_I will, Mikan, you can have it. "_ I heard him say tenderly that caused me to cry again. He loves me so much, I can tell, and he still do, even in the afterlife.

"_But…I'm going to keep a watchful eye on Hyuuga, tell him that if I saw him cheating on you again, I'm going to hunt him for the rest of his wretched life and kill him even without the use of my own body. And I don't care how much you love him, sister dear. "_

I snickered at this. "Of course. And you're not the only one, brother dear. "

I felt the blue rose necklace sliding away from my hands, as it did, the place started to brighten up, the pink red skies where now replaced with clear blue ones and the sun started to rise from the horizon.

I felt the warm air glide away from me.

"_Take care, and have a nice life with him, Mikan. "_

I blinked as I saw a silhouette of a man as the sun rays hit the ground, but I can see him underneath the sun, he still possess the same handsome face, that bluish blue hair that were gently swept by the wind, those gentle midnight blue eyes, that confident stature, it could only belong to one man.

_Kyoshiro…_

He looked transparent though, but I can still see him.

I saw his arms stretch, and waved at me in a carefree manner.

I cried in joy as he did this, he was now freeing me, releasing me from his shackles of presence which was buried deep inside me. He was allowing me to start a new life, to have a new beginning.

"_Have a nice life, Mikan! "_ I heard him shout, then waved at me again before turning his back and walked away.

I feel a strong gust of wind blew my being that I have to close my eyes, and when I opened them…

He was gone…

I looked around, the cemetery is still the same, as if no supernatural thing that happened here earlier.

I smiled my sunny smile as I looked up above.

"Thank you, and please watch over me, Onii chan. " I whispered.

I felt the gentle sway of the breeze again, and my smile widened.

I closed my eyes and feel the warm breeze, I feel carefree now, as if a huge boulder was taken out of me, I feel light, I feel that I can smile, I feel that I can laugh, and I feel that I can do the things that I want now. Things that could make me happy and scream in joy.

Oh, I know I'll still live in the underground world, but I can see a long stretch of happiness appearing before my eyes now, all I have to do, is make a choice, and move on.

I stayed there for a while, standing and feeling the wind in my skin. It was so good to be free from all these experience.

"I know you'll be here… "A cold voice spoke.

I slowly turned around and saw Hotaru tapping her violet heels on the ground.

I gave her my sunny smile and her eyes widened.

"I'm _free_ now, Hotaru. " I said as tears started to flow on my cheeks. "He _freed_ me, I'm free from my past. "

Hotaru just looked at me for a second, then let out a small smile.

"Come here, idiot. "She said and I did, then I gave her a big hug.

"Normally, I would've shot you with my baka gun because you're staining my dress. " She said. "But I can make an exception. "

I smiled as I hugged her tighter. "Thank you, Hotaru, I really appreciated what you've done for me. "

"Baka, it's nothing, now let's go, everyone is worried sick about you. "

I jolted out of her touch and looked at her.

"Even…even…N-na- "

Hotaru nodded, she clearly got whose name I'm going to say.

"Yes, yes he does, Mikan. "

"I see. "

Hotaru held my hands in hers and smiled.

"I know you can work it out. " She said.

I smiled and put my forehead in hers. "Thanks. "

* * *

><p>I gulped nervously as I saw my friends glaring daggers at me.<p>

"Care to tell us where_ you_ went, Mikan? " Rui asked angrily. "Did you know that we're all worried sick about you? "

I sighed. "I'm sorry. "

"Don't _you_ ever dare escape like that again, Mikan, we even thought that you were kidnapped by some organizations who were lurking out there! " Koko screamed.

"Hush, Koko, you're like a paranoid chicken. "Anna soothed and narrowed her eyes at me. "We expect some explanations right now, Mikan. "

I sighed again. "Look, I- "

I stopped when the door opened and Natsume and Otou san entered together.

When our eyes clashed together, I immediately looked away.

My friends seemed to notice this, and they all got silent.

A pregnant silence enveloped the room, no one seemed to utter a word.

"I think we better go. " Hotaru said as she sensed the heavy tension. She then gave me a deal-with-it look. And went out of the room, followed by the others, hell, even Otou san left me alone with him, the nerve!

After awhile, I heard him clear his throat. "How do you feel? " He asked as he looked at me.

"Fine. "

Damn it, okay, I admit that I love him, but this time is so awkward, I would've asked for a day or two to sort my own self and figure out some words, but then again…

Timing couldn't change a thing, isn't it?

I saw him walked towards me, but for some reason, my foot itched backward, gliding away from him.

He exhaled. "Stop that. "

"Stop what? "

"Stop taking yourself _away_ from me. " He said seriously.

I bit my lip at his words.

"I know you_ love_ me, Mikan. " He said as he stepped towards me and I stepped back again. "You knew it yourself, I just don't know what's keeping you from expressing it. "

I glared at him. "What makes you think that I fell in _love_ with you, Hyuuga? " I spat in denial.

"I can see it in your eyes. " He said. "Now stop that act and tell me what you feel. " He commanded.

"If you think that you can split hairs with me buster, then you better think again. " I hissed. "Do you really think I'm going to love a man who fucked a bitch in front of me? You can fool any woman in the streets, Hyuuga, but you're not fooling me, I'm not a cheap hooker, my friend, if you wanted to get laid so badly, then why don't you go and ask someone in the road to sleep with you? "

I saw the flash of pain and sadness in his eyes that I felt guilty with what I said.

"So you think that I'm like those horny bastards in the streets? " He whispered as he bent his head.

I gulped and I kept my mouth shut, honestly, I don't think of him as that, truthfully, I accepted all of him the moment I admitted that I fell in love with him.

I was about to say something when he raised his head and looked at me with determined eyes.

"If you think that you can shove me away by slapping a cheque on my face then you better think again. " He said in a strong audible voice. "Believe me, you have to do more than that, and not even your painful words can stop me from making you mine, believe me, sweetheart. "

"I am not your sweetheart. " I retaliated.

"Oh, sure hell you are, Mikan. " He retorted and gave me vowing look. "Let me tell you something else, you're my woman, and nothing on earth can change it, even the devil himself could not change it , so you better get used to it, Mikan, because wether you like it or not, I'm going to make you my wife! "

I smiled inwardly at his determination. _I'm almost there_. I told my self. We'll see how these things will work out, I just need to press the matter further, afterall, it's my future we're talking about in here.

"You arrogant son of a bitch. " I growled at him. "You can think that you can make me your wife by dragging me to the nearest church? If you think that you can beat me in crosses and fair swordfights, then you better think again, I _don't_ play fair when it comes to my own personal business. "

He glared at me. "Well, I _don't_ play fair too, so you cannot threaten me with that useless threats, darling. "

I glared back at him. "So that's it, you're going to make me your wife by _fucking_ me in front of everyone? Is that your plan? "

He looked at me in disbelief. "You think that I look at you as one of those slutty bitches? As one of my customers? "

"Isn't it! " I screamed at him. "If not for my body and money, you wouldn't even spare me a glance! Face it, Hyuuga, you only wanted my riches that's why you wanted to make me as your wife, believe me, I know it, if you think I didn't notice it, then think again, because I'm going to- mphf! "

I stopped when I felt a pair of lips crashed on my soft ones.

I froze at this.

He kissed me roughly, forcing me to open my mouth, but I responded with vehemence, there is no way that he could make me obey.

He bit my lower lip and I gasped, he entered his tongue inside of me and tasted my cavern.

I slapped his shoulders a lot, but he didn't seem to notice my struggles, he handled me with ease and confidence. I also tried to jerk my head a lot but he caught up with me easily, never releasing my lips.

My eyes widened when I felt his left arm snake on my waist and pulled me closed to him, while his other free hand held the back of my head.

Shit.

If he continues, I'm gonna break. I admitted. Right now, he's already turning my knees into jello.

Suddenly, I felt a rush of passion and desire in his lips. I can feel it running through my veins, at the same time, an electric current passed through my skin from his and shook my heart to oblivion.

I felt my tears flowing at the side of my cheeks as he held me tighter, making me feel protected and cherished and treasured. The way a man tells you how he _values_ you in his life.

And I really wanted to murder him for it.

He released me and kissed my tear stained cheeks which was filled with tears.

"Shh… " He whispered as he kissed my cheeks. "I'm sorry, if I hurt you so much sweetheart, I know, I know, I'm willing to make up for it, just give me a chance, Mikan, and I'll show you how much I can shower you with my love. "

I sniffed. "I hate you. " I cursed. "You deserve to be strung up in a pole and being whipped a lot of times. You deserve to be a snack for Armageddon and you deserve to be killed and shot by Hotaru's baka gun a thousand times! "

"I know and I'm sorry, I know I messed up, sweetie, just give this bastard a second chance and he'll do whatever it takes to have you again in his life. "

"Why would you do that? " I sobbed.

He chuckled. "I thought it's obvious. It's because _I love you_, you _Doll Mafia Princess_! I love the way you change your expression, I love the way you move and stride with confidence and elegance, I love the way you walk, I love the way you kick countless butts, I love your determination, I love the way you express your feelings, and I love your honesty. You're sweet, caring, respectful, brave, intelligent, smart and prideful. You may not look like it but you're a hardworking person and know how to do household chores, not to mention you possess the beauty of a goddess, with those as your traits, who would not fall in love with you, Mikan? "

I felt my heart swelling up at his words.

He let go of me and raised my chin to meet his eyes.

"Call me stupid, or moron, but I'm not lying when I tell you this, you make me crazy Mikan, you make me smile, you make me amused, I don't think I could ever live the same again without you in my life, sweetheart. You've been a part of me, and if I lose you, I'm not sure if I could take it, if that's the case, I might as well die. "

I bit my lip.

"You didn't know how much it pained me when I woke up and not see you beside me anymore, you didn't know how much it hurt me when I saw you at the verge of death when I found you three days ago in the Pacific island, you didn't know how much I worried about your life when I heard that you were struggling between life and death, seriously, Mikan, you have me on the leash, and you held my heart. I belonged to you the moment I laid my eyes on you. And I vowed to make you mine, to protect you with all my might and pledge my love with all my heart and with all my soul, laugh at me all you want, but it's true. "

I stared at him, there's no hesitation in his eyes, just pure love and adoration that I didn't notice from before.

Seeing this, I let out a sunny smile which caused his mouth to flung open.

"You realize that it's a vow. " I said.

He nodded, seems like he's still in daze.

I looked away, blushing. "Since you put it that way, then I guess you can have another chance. "

From my peripheral vision, I saw a slow smile crept on his face.

"But don't get all happy with me. " I said as looked back at his triumphant grin. "You have to work hard to win me again. And it will _never_ be easy. "

His grin widened. "I can do anything, and you know it. "

"Arrogant bastard. " I mumbled.

He laughed and took me in his arms and twirled me around. "I'm happy that you decided to give me a chance, darling, I swear to you I'm going to give it my best shot. " He said as he kissed my forehead which made me blush.

"And another thing. "

He stopped when he looked at me.

I looked bravely at him. "I-I'm not in love with Kyoshiro anymore, so you don't need to worry… "

His smile widened. "I know because you _love_ me already, Mikan. "

I slapped his shoulder in embarrassment but he just laughed.

I breathed. "Well you could put it that way. " I admitted.

"Then say it. " He commanded.

"Say what? "

"Say that you_ love_ me. "

I blushed ten shades of red with this.

I felt him put his forehead on mine and looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Tell me that you _love_ me, Mikan. "

I felt my heart beat faster than before.

I looked straight into his eyes and spoke.

"I-I _love_ you, Natsume. " I confessed.

He smiled as he kissed me on the lips again.

"I_ love_ you too, Mikan, more than anything else in the world. "

I felt my heart leap with joy because of that.

He kissed me on the lips, this time, I kissed him back.

I smiled inwardly as I kissed him back, our lips fit perfectly together, like a lost pieces of a puzzle.

All those heartaches, and all those darkness seemed to be blown away in a snap with this kiss.

And nothing could make me happier.

I closed my eyes as I felt his kisses.

I cried again as I felt my veins sing against his touch.

I felt my Doll face being shattered one by one, and I can tell that it will never be repaired ever again, in it's place, it revealed my real face, the real me, and the real Mikan Yukihara.

Especially now that I know that no one can stop me from being happy.

Everything seemed so _perfect_.

No, it's not _seems_.

Fact is, everything is _perfect_.

And I'm looking forward for what life has in store for me.

A new beginning, a new life…

In the arms of the man I _love_.

END OF POV.

* * *

><p>Sadiya smiled from outside the window as she saw the lovers kissing passionately.<p>

"Seems like they are all happy now, eh? " Faith said as she looked at the kissing couple. "The little Yukihara princess never fails to amaze me. "

Sadiya smirked. "Believe me, you're not the only one who thinks that. "

"And it's a good thing that her _Doll Face_ had shattered, just look at her, the stone face that she possessed back then was obliterated in a snap! " Faith exclaimed.

"Well, at least she's _free_ now, the main reason why she wore that _Doll Face_ was because she was afraid to open up her feelings and show her weakness to anyone, and now that she had found Natsume, she can have someone who she can trust and lean on for the rest of her life. Therefore, there is no reason for her not to show her fear or express her real honest opinion and feelings to others, because she had someone to support with and who can protect her from all evil that lurks in this world. "

"In other words, she found her soul mate and Prince charming. " Faith concluded and then looked at Sadiya. "Hey, do you have any words for _Doll_? "

Sadiya raised her eyebrows at her in return. "What for? "

"Well, we need to give her story a title, and for some reason, I felt _Doll_ is an understatement of what she is, Mikan is a rare jewel, so we should find a title that is as rare as her. "

Sadiya then tilted her head to the side, then after some time, a smile formed on her pretty face.

"How about we name this chapter _Ljubazna Osoba_? "

"_Ljubazna Osoba_? "

"Yup! It's the Croatian or Serbian word for _Doll_. "

Faith laughed. "You're a cool woman Sadi, but in this chapter, Princess Mikan was now living happily ever after with her Prince Natsume, so I think we should call this _Ljubazna Osoba No More_… "

Sadiya smiled at the McGwenth Princess. "I think so too. " She said but furrowed her eyebrows when she saw Faith eyeing a pastry shop.

"So, how do you like some cakes? Last ones to get there will be the one who's going to pay for the food! " Faith challenged.

Sadiya grinned. "Sorry to disappoint you, but _I'm_ going to win. "

"Is that so? Then, we'll see about that! " Faith said as she dashed towards the café.

"What a kid. " Sadiya said as she looked at the skies above.

"Faith is right, _Ljubazna Osoba_ doesn't exist in Mikan anymore. "

"_Ljubazna Osoba No more._ " Sadiya hummed as she took a Mikan's Doll mask from her bag, then without further ado, she dropped it and watch it break into pieces.

She smiled in contentment when she stared at the now shattered pieces of the mask.

"_Ljubazna Osoba No More._ " She repeated again as she followed Faith into the café.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

Thank you for reading!

Hold on! This is not the ending yet! There are 2 chapters to go!

I love you all!


	39. Chapter 39

Ljubazna Osoba

Chapter 32: Epilogue: Part I

Warning: Coitus scenes at the latter part of this chapter.

Mikan smiled as she passed her hands on the soft silky texture of the white kimono that she's going to wear to the wedding ceremony.

Yes, she and Natsume are now getting married at the age of 22.

Her smile widened as she remembered the things that happened after she was released in the hospital last year. After that time, it seemed that everything in her life became right.

Weeks after her release, they got a news from the Silverstone family that the first in line heirs and heiresses of the Yakuza family are now out of danger and they all went back to business shortly after their discharge.

Last year, weddings abound her life. A month after her eldest brother's discharge, Rei and his fiancée Nobara decided to get married, Anui Umenomiya and Subaru Imai followed soon after, then Kaien Yodo and Souen Tohru followed afterwards. Then after half a year, her second brother, Tsubasa followed, who then wedded his long time fiancée, Misaki Harada, then it was followed by Christina and Hayate's wedding, then followed by Rui and Cecile's wedding, shockingly, Cecile is the half Greek, half Japanese girl that caught Rui's interest during her confinement in the hospital, like Faith, she was the representative of their family. She was there to give respects and sympathy to one of the elders of the mafia world in Japan, well, to them as well too. And when they met, it seemed that the electricity suddenly sparked in the air. He courted her and weeks after that, they were an item, which lead to marriage.

Last year was filled with surprises and blessings too, as Aoi managed to wake up, of course, Natsume was overjoyed when he heard his sister opened her eyes, everyone was there to see her, and they all celebrated for her return.

To her surprise, her youngest brother Yoichi fell in love with Aoi at first sight. For some reason, all of them noticed the big fat cupid with a bow and shooting arrow and pink hearts floating in the air the moment they laid eyes at each other, they've been together since then, and Yoichi was very diligent in visiting Aoi and accompanying her at her treatments. He actually stole Natsume's place as her guardian, which irritated the second at first, but then afterwards, he began to accept and trust Yoichi for the safety of his sister.

Mikan smirked as she remembered giving Natsume a chance, boy, he did really _grovelled_ for her. He was always there, taking care of her, as a result, she decided to annoy him and piss the hell out of him, she did successfully at first, but then, Natsume got used to it that his patience increased a meter.

She laughed as she remembered him one time getting out of the mansion in a stretcher and went straight to the hospital, he was filled with bluish, black and throbbing bruises, and it covered every inch of his skin, not to mention countless muscle pains acted as the cherry on top. True, his and Aya's scandal weren't leaked, but it was bound to be known, so when her family found out, they were as mad as hell, _literally_ and as expected, they _tortured_ him, luckily, he didn't die. Though he was in a wheelchair for a month.

After countless sorry's, many sing alongs (outside of her window every morning and every night ), hundreds of chocolates and fluff puffs, and overflowing bouquet of red roses everyday, she finally forgave him. And their relationship commenced again. They became boyfriend-girlfriend, and she was thrilled! From then on, she started to experience first hand all the things the others do in a relationship. Like go on dates, have long walks in the park, watch movies, buying cotton candies in the sidewalk, going to amusement parks and riding carousels and ferris wheel ( and don't forget the haunted house ), bickering with each other, and finally, making out with each other, though in her case, they make out inside the car.

She was so _happy_, to be honest, she didn't know that she will experience these things, ever, all she knew is that, her life was secluded and will always be in the dark, but that changed when she and Natsume decided to make up, though she didn't know how the hell did he manage to know that she loved to do those things, still, she was glad that he knew how to make themselves enjoyable.

At the start of the year, Yuu and Nonoko got married. Followed by Anna and Koko.

As for Ruka, Ruka managed to be introduced to the Tohru family, fact is, Souen wants to invite them to be with them and be acknowledged, but he refused, for reasons that he already decided to stay and be a part of the Imais, which really made Hotaru happy. Speaking of them, they got married this year too, about two months ago, to be exact.

And now, it's her _turn_.

She then glanced at her ring, it was gold, designed with orange and hazel coloured diamonds, which really reflected her.

Her eyes then darted to the window which revealed a lot of green scenery, then suddenly gulped as her eyes went down to her legs.

After the wedding, her body doesn't belong to her alone _anymore_, but it will also belong to Natsume as well, just the thought of it makes her shiver.

Yes, she has some experience, and almost near to rape experiences, but she never got out of the first stage, or what they call the excitement stage, which only includes kissing, hugging, and touching. But after that? She had no idea.

Yes, she'd seen some scenes, but it's not like she appreciated watching those, it's not like she expected to see it, it was more of an _accidental sights_ for her, so she really didn't have the time to ponder on those. Added to that, her first stage experiences are dangerous and almost traumatical, it's not like she enjoyed every single one of them.

She stopped thinking when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in. " She said.

The door opened and it revealed Hotaru, when she saw her, she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why are you not dressed yet, Mikan? The wedding ceremony will start within an hour. And you've got makeovers to come and prepare. " She said with an annoyed tone.

Mikan laughed. "Just wanting to enjoy being single before getting married. "

Hotaru rolled her eyes. Typical of Mikan hiding her worries in front of everyone.

"Baka, what's wrong? " She asked. Hotaru is not the one to be fooled at Mikan's perfect act, she can read her like an open book.

Mikan sighed. "Hotaru…I'm…I'm nervous. " She answered.

Hotaru eyed her best friend. She can't blame her, afterall, Mikan is still a virgin, and though she may have some inclinations in the coitus department, she's still as innocent as ever.

So, as a friend, she sat next to her and held her hand.

"I'm going to be honest, it's scary at first. " She started which caused Mikan to shake in fear.

"But it will be perfect later, trust me, it's just the start that will be painful, but afterwards, you will feel so good that it will be all for nothing the next day, though walking is not guaranteed if he screw you very hard. "

Mikan bit her lip.

Hotaru smirked. "Relax, Mikan, it will be fine, trust me, afterall, Hyuuga had a lot of experiences, did he? "

She pouted. "Mou, Hotaru, don't remind of those things during my wedding day! "

Hotaru snickered. "Well, if you feel awkward in talking about this, then why don't you lessen that anxiety of yours by making yourself ready. As much as I'm delighted to see Hyuuga running like a chicken and walking back and forth for worrying that you won't come, I'd rather see the both of you smile. "She said sincerely.

Mikan smiled and put her forehead on Hotaru. "Thanks, Hotaru, I owe you a lot. "

"Whatever, Baka, now scram and put your ceremonial kimono! "

* * *

><p>Mikan gulped as she started walking in the aisle, since their family is a Yakuza who had a long practice of following strict tradition, the western wedding style doesn't apply to them at all.<p>

Mikan smiled as convincingly as she could to the crowd and tried to maintain herself in a confident, poised, and graceful manner.

"Mikan chan, you look so beautiful! " She heard Anna and Nonoko say in admiration as they looked at her.

"Of course she will be, afterall, she was fixed by me. " Hotaru said emotionlessly but looked at her friend in admiration as she walked towards the Priestess' altar.

Sniffs were heard afterwards, and Mikan smiled when she saw that it was her brothers, Shiki and Narumi, then her dad. Obviously, they were too heartbroken to let her go.

Mikan focused on her father even more, she saw the rims of his eyes puffy and red, he was crying a lot before her wedding, in response, she smiled at him in assurance before continuing her walk at the center of the aisle.

Natsume watched in amazement as he saw his bride. He felt like looking at a goddess. Mikan was still as beautiful as ever, but her face were enhanced with light make up, and her hair tied in a neat bun secured in a white traditional cap. Her long white kimono was following her movements and her posture graceful and dignified as ever.

Kami, he was so _lucky_ to have her as his wife.

When she reached him, he immediately took her hand and held her closer to him which caused her to blush. Well, that was a double purpose blush since she saw Natsume looking gorgeous as ever in his dark, classy black kimono. She then let herself be pulled by him, and together, they stood in front of the shrine, in front of the Priestess, and in the front of the gods.

* * *

><p>Natsume didn't seem to listen to all the long rules of the marriage, but he understood them all, when the final part of the ceremony came, that's the time that he started to focus.<p>

"Kami sama, please shower your blessings on this newly wedded couple as they take on a journey through love and happiness. And please guide them, help them as they face through the challenges in life. Into you, they bow, and into you they only give their praise. Let them become one: In heart, body and soul… " The priestess announced as she took her thick, green bush, dipped it in the sacred water, and sprinkle the newly weds standing in front of her.

Mikan and Natsume bowed as they both accepted their blessings.

"From this day on, I proclaim you husband and wife. "The Priestess added as she smiled at the couple. "Please give your bows to the gods. " She ushered as she stepped aside and revealed the statues of the gods.

They both walked towards the statues, sat on their laps, bowed, then put their palms together, and offered their prayers of love, loyalty, trust, passion, safety and having healthy offsprings.

When they finished, they both took a red incense from a vase, lighted it, offered it to the Gods and took their vow.

"With these, as our representation, we ask the Gods to guide us, and shower us with blessings, make us grow in love, not in hatred, and make us loyal and be able to trust with each other, let us be one, in many things, and in many ways, and after this day, as we intertwine our hearts, our bodies, and our soul to you, we ask for your help, and your miracles, for this incense held our very being, with these words from our hearts, we gave this to you, for after this intertwining tradition, we will be one, until our very last breathe, and until our ashes rose to the skies, we will be inseparable, till the day that we were be able to see your presence…Kami sama. "

Then, they both reached for each other's incense sticks, intertwined it in a rope, then tied it to the ends to form a circle, then threw it on fire.

The audience clapped.

The Priestess smiled as she saw the intertwined ropes didn't detach nor separated in the fire, instead, it burned in one piece, as if it was fated together, like long lost pieces of a puzzle, formed to be together, _for eternity_.

Seeing the results are good, Mikan and Natsume smiled.

"You may now kiss the bride! " The Priestess announced.

Natsume then pulled Mikan towards him, caged her with his embrace, then kissed her lips.

The audience clapped again.

Natsume then released Mikan, with a smirk forming on his lips, he leaned towards her ear.

"I can't wait for _tonight_, Mikan. " He purred and stole a kiss from her cheek.

Mikan blushed as she felt her heart pound nervously.

Kami, she hopes she could handle her first love making.

* * *

><p>After their wedding, Mikan and Natsume went on to their honeymoon place, a resort somewhere at the northern islands of Japan, the resort was owned by Koko's family, but since they wanted it to be private, Koko then made the reservations exclusively for the newlyweds.<p>

When they reached the resort (by chopper ), it was sunset, the red skies are high and the birds are flying in the horizon.

Natsume bid goodbye for awhile, since he will be the heir of the Yukihara East branch, he needs to do some preparations for becoming the next heir. Which gave Mikan an ample time for preparing herself for the event that will happen later and will change her life completely…

_For eternity…_

* * *

><p>Mikan gulped as she waited for Natsume's return.<p>

She started fidgeting on the bed. She's excited about their, well, actually, her _first night_, she was really innocent when it comes to sex and making love, metaphorically. And she was worried, she wanted it to be perfect, but she didn't know what to do! Grr… she should've taken suggestions from Hotaru and the other girls to watch some porn movies prior to their wedding, but she didn't do it because she doesn't want her virgin mind to be dirty.

Well, she didn't know after tonight.

Her heart pounded nervously and she clutched her robe tighter when she heard his footsteps getting near the room. She had taken a bath as per Anna's suggestion. According to her, men always wanted their women fresh and fragrant when they bed them. They wanted their women to be very inviting, wether consciously or unconsciously and taking a fresh bath is one way of inviting a man to bed.

When he opened the door, she tried not to squirm.

Natsume looked at his wife in amusement, he can see that she was trying her best not to fidget at the sight of him. He knows that it's Mikan's first time, so he had to be gentle. Yet, to be honest, his hormones are really getting haywire at the sight of her, he had longed so much to touch her soft warm skin and shower it with kisses.

He stared at her, actually, he can smell the sweet scent of her shampoo. She looked so fresh and fragrant that he wanted to devour her any second.

And not to mention her sight alone, makes him deranged and crazy for her.

He took his black kimono, and dropped it on the floor, then he crawled to bed and blew air currents on her ear.

She shivered and that made him chuckle.

"Why are you so frigid, Mikan? " He purred.

She but her lip, damn it, didn't she know how seductive she could get when she does that? Didn't she know that she was inviting a man to kiss her when she does that?

Without any warning, he held her head and make her face him, then kissed her fully on the lips.

He loves kissing her, her lips tasted like strawberries and candies. In a few seconds, he was devouring it already.

At the same time, his hands got a mind of it's own, his hands travelled, then it stopped on her chest and massaged her breasts.

She gasped, wether at his almost revealed body, or his kisses, he didn't care, he released her, then he smiled and pulled the knot on her robe, and then opened it only to be delighted at the treasure that she had been hiding.

"So beautiful… " He praised and massaged one breast, then sucked the nipple of the other. He heard her moan. He liked what he heard, so he continued with his activity. After some time, he interchanged his lips and his hand, making her moan over and over again.

His tongue dipped teasingly on her cleavage, then it travelled down to her navel.

Mikan's body clenched as Natsume took her robe away and opened her legs. She tilted her head, embarrassed at the fact that he was looking at her womanhood.

She felt him grasp her chin and made her look at him. And she blushed.

She can see him worshipping her in his crimson eyes, and she felt beautiful, he managed to make her feel and look like a goddess.

"Don't look away love, because you're _so_ beautiful. " He repeated as he looked at her seductively, then quickly took off his undergarments and tossed it on the floor.

She gulped when she saw his manly form, he had a beautiful tanned body. She admits that, his broad chest was smooth and flat, and his abdomen packed with six flat abs, his legs were muscular and his height showed confidence and superiority. She felt like Natsume could manipulate any army of any kind.

She felt him took her hands in his and placed it on her inner thighs.

Mikan blushed even more, she felt exposing herself and offering her body to him.

Natsume smirked as he looked at her form. He felt like a lucky God with a special offering laid in front of him. She looked so beautiful and so delicate that he wanted to take her over and over again, then his eyes landed on her treasure below, his orbs assessed the neat curls that she had, down to her lovely womanhood that looked like a fresh rosebud to him. Pearls of moisture started to form in there and he can't help but to feel horny and excited at the jewel that she unleashed to him.

He passed his finger to her womanhood, he ignored her gasp and proceeded to rubbing her clit.

She squirmed at his touch, but thankfully, she held on, he rubbed her clit mercilessly for awhile that caused her to scream, then went towards her tight hole, and inserted a finger.

Mikan cried out. Real honest to Kami cries, it's her first time to be touched, yet, this simple passage seemed to shook her apart.

"Shh… sweetheart, just bear with me, I promise you'll love it later. " He said as he proceeded and inserted another digit.

Her body shook, she was shrieking in pain from his simple touch, oh, God, help her.

Natsume held her as tight as he could. He should be patient, it's her first time.

Seconds after, she stopped shaking, and then she felt something different to her, she felt so hot, and she wanted more.

He smirked when he saw Mikan looking at him with an unexplainable desire in her eyes, he can feel that she was getting horny, seeing this, he added another finger and finger fucked her in a fast manner.

Mikan moaned and screamed a lot, but she didn't show any sign of stopping the act, fact is, she was enjoying it, and she was craving for it.

He slowly took his fingers out from her, he then licked her sweet essence in a sexy manner, passing his tongue slowly in between the spaces while looking at his wife's blushing face, he was liking her taste, and he will make damn sure that nobody will be able to taste her like that except him.

After he was done, his head descended on her pussy, and licked her in a slow,seductive manner.

Mikan screamed louder, she moved her head from side to side and clutched the bed covers, it was so good, yet painful at the same time, she felt Natsume's tongue like a hot snake invading her and opening her sweetest secrets.

She jolted when he licked her clit, she badly wanted to close her legs, but he didn't allow her, he kept her open for him.

"So good… " He whispered breathlessly and lapped at her again, tasting her as he please.

Mikan whimpered, begged, and screamed, but he ignored her, she was too delicious to hurry up that he wouldn't dare to wait for another day to eat her up again. He wanted to taste her every fold and every crevice that made her jewel so tasty.

"I-I can't…I can't take it anymore! " She shouted.

"Then let it all out, love, it's okay, no need to be shy about it. " He encouraged.

"Natsume! " She screamed. "Don't you know that- o-o-oh! "

She felt something flowing out of her, and she was surprised when she saw a clear slippery liquid pool out of her.

"W-what's that? " She asked.

"This is called cum. "Natsume said as he let the tip of his tongue taste her inner thigh. "You know, love, you've got some good oranges. " He smirked as he licked her hole this time.

She shouted at the top of her lungs. Oh gosh, she really wanted to get out from his tormenting mouth.

Satisfied that he cleaned her up, Natsume then stepped up and towered over her.

"Ready? " He asked as he looked at her wide expressive eyes.

She bit her lip and nodded.

He smiled in assurance as he took her hands away from her thigh.

" Wrap your legs around me, I'll be gentle, I promise. " He whispered.

She obeyed and wrapped her soft legs on his hips which made him groan in satisfaction.

Holding her legs in place, he inserted the tip of his penis inside of her.

Mikan breathed deeply. "It's okay, go on. "

He inserted his cock even more, and Mikan clutched the sheets tighter and breathed deeply.

When he was halfway, she screamed.

"W-wait! Just wait for a minute, just a minute please. " She begged.

He held still. He knows that he was too big for her, so he needed to give her some time to adjust to him.

"Okay…you can go now. " She said.

He then inserted his cock even more until he was inside of her, then slowly, he thrusts deep inside her.

Mikan screamed, moaned, and begged, her cries were music to Natsume's ears, and he wanted to hear her say it over and over again.

His thrusts was getting faster and further .

He saw her suddenly sat up, then wrap her arms on his shoulders, clinging on him and crashing her chests on his while screaming his name.

This caused him to plunge at her further and faster that she was giving out euphoric cries of joy.

He smirked inwardly, he was obviously pleasuring her and she was enjoying it.

He fucked her further and further until they both reached their climax.

"N-natsume! " Mikan shouted.

"Mikan! " He shouted her name in return.

Mikan felt a rush of warm liquid being released inside her womb, then she panted and breathed for air.

They found themselves falling on the bed, Mikan was on the lower part while Natsume on the upper part.

She then slumped bonelessly underneath him while he slumped on her soft body. He stayed there for a minute then he looked at her.

"I'm going to take it out. " He announced gently.

She gritted her teeth when he took his cock out of her, after he did, he saw droplets of blood came out from her core.

"Are you okay, baby? Natsume asked as he kissed her sweaty forehead. "I'm sorry if I hurt you, but I'm not sorry that I took you. "

"I'm okay. " She said in a weak voice. "I just feel sore. "

"It is, if it's your first time. " He said as he looked at her blushing cheeks, he also spotted a string of saliva that came out from her lovely mouth.

"So, how does that feel? " He asked as he tucked a stray of hair behind her ear.

"I felt painfully good. " She answered honestly. "You made me a complete woman. "

Natsume chuckled and kissed her on the lips. "You did the same thing to me, love. " He said as he pulled the covers. "Sleep love, tomorrow, we're going to have another round, I wanted to keep you open and nice for me so that the next following days, I'm not going to hurt you anymore. You're so tight, Mikan. "

Mikan blushed even more. "Does that mean you're going to_ lick_ me again? "

He laughed as he licked her cheek seductively.

"Yes, and get used to it, honey. "

Mikan smiled inwardly. She clutched the blanket tighter to her body.

She stopped when Natsume snaked his arm on her waist and pulled her closer.

"W-what are you doing? " She protested.

"I'm hugging you close to me, why? " He said, amused, he was getting used to her crazy antics after spending a lot of time with her.

"I can't sleep with you doing perverted things to me! "

"So? I devoured you already, what's the point? " He shrugged as he hugged her tighter.

"You pervert. "

"Yeah, I got it, now sleep, dear wife, or else, I'm going to make love with you again, and if that happens, you might not be able to walk for a week. "

He smirked triumphantly when she shut herself.

"Good girl. " He said as he kissed her hair. "Goodnight, Mikan, my love. "

"Goodnight too, Natsume. "

Natsume closed his eyes and hugged her even more, she was everything that he could ask for, and what's more, she was his, his very own woman, his very own goddess, he worked hard to claim her back again and every bit of what happened earlier was worth the hardwork that he did to have her again in his arms.

* * *

><p>He smiled as he saw her sleep soundly, she looked so cute when she was asleep.<p>

He then looked at the window. Never in his life that he thought that these things will happen to him. Back then, he thought that he will be male prostitute forever, giving his flesh to any slut, bitches and older women that offers the highest price, it wasn't a nice life, he admits, but he learned to accept that destiny.

That is, until he met her…

She changed everything from him, from how he perceived himself to pushing him to his limits and pressing his buttons, she turned his life upside down.

The moment she planted herself in his life, somewhere in his heart, he could tell, that if ever he was taken away from her, or if she was taken away from him, he'll feel empty, he never admitted it at first, but as the time goes by, realization started to dawn at him bit by bit, and by the end of those denials, he did surrender his feelings to fate, he did _fall in love_ with her, not just a simple love, he _fell deeply, madly, and insanely in love_ with her that he could never take it if someone claims her and takes her away from him. He was a sick, sick kitten.

He halfsmiled as he remembered all those struggles and problems that they both faced that made their relationship stronger, fact is, he was scared shitless when Mikan started to take herself away from him because of that Aya bitch, thankfully, she gave him another chance, and with that, he proved himself to be worthy for the likes of her.

Who would've thought that a simple male prostitute will have a good life? A wonderful wife, trusted friends, good acquaintances, and riches that he never imagined that he would have? Not that he cared for the money, but it seems that being a prostitute gave him a destiny that changed his perspective, his being, and his whole life, he could never ask for more.

He closed his eyes as he snuggled his wife closer. He was happy and contented now, and Mikan helped him realize what happiness is, despite their hell like lives, she managed to put a light in his dark and lost life and he was really thankful for that.

He chuckled. He was happy and contented, yet for some reason, he felt something missing.

Ah, yes, _babies._

He snickered. Well, he didn't need to worry about that, all he needs to do is wait for 7 months or two, and he will have his own children.

"Well, I guess we should make love more often, don't you think, love? " He asked her.

Mikan groaned sleepily, as if she heard his question.

He smirked again.

Oh, he can't wait for those baby pictures to come!

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p>

Thanks for reading and for all your support!

I hope I wrote a good making love experience...Fact is, i never wanted to include it at first, but then, my friends advised me to include it. Saying that making love is a part of a relationship.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

I'm crying since this is the second to the last chapter. I scream for kleenex boxes already!

I love you all!


	40. Chapter 40

Ljubazna Osoba

Chapter 33: Epilogue: Part II

"What colour do you think you should wear? " Mikan asked.

Twin pairs of crimson orbs looked at her innocently with a hint of irritation.

Natsume looked at his wife in amusement as she raised the colours of different tapestries in their sons' faces.

"You know, love, if you don't stop doing that, they might throw a tantrum. " He teased. "Look at them, they are irritated because you kept asking them the same question. " He added as he looked in the crib.

Mikan rolled her eyes. "Oh, gone with you! I'm just asking their preference. "

"I don't think they give a shit on what you wanted them to wear. "

Mikan slapped her husband's arm. "I told you, not a single bad word when it comes to the boys! " She scolded him.

He rolled his eyes. "As if they can understand it. " He said as he looked at his sons. They looked a lot like him, well, a carbon copy of him, to be precise, albeit with the auburn hair and eyebrows.

"Oh, shoot! I need to breastfeed them! " Mikan exclaimed frantically as she opened her blouse, revealed her breasts, then took her babies in her arms and watched them suck her nipple.

His eyes quickly darted at his wife's chest, it was so smooth and so soft that he can't help but to want to touch and suck it after she finished breastfeeding their sons.

Unfortunately, Mikan saw this and glared at him. "Stop staring at my chest, you pervert. "

"So what? I saw it and devoured it a lot of times already. " He replied playfully.

She rolled her eyes at this. "Keep your perverted thoughts to yourself, Natsume, I don't want my sons to grow as perverted as you. "

He snorted and then licked his lips. "Mikan, I want a baby girl next time. " He demanded childishly.

She glared daggers at him. "Bear a daughter by yourself, pervert, I'm not giving birth again anytime this year, my episiotomy hasn't healed yet. So I'm not going to allow you to impregnate me."

"Just saying, and by the way, sure, I'm not going to impregnate you, but I'm going to make love with you. " He said seductively.

She blushed at his words. "Whatever! Now get out and prepare yourself, Natsume, we have to present the babies to the priestess for blessing in the Next Generation Baby Ceremony. "

"I won't take a shower _without_ you. " He said stubbornly.

She sighed. Her husband is such a horny one.

A horny, gorgeous, smart and loving man.

* * *

><p>"To all the Gods and Goddesses of this land, bless this children, for they are our future hope, not just in our family, but in all the generations that will come and fill our bloodline. "<p>

The priestess took a branch with thick leaves sprouting in them and dipped them in a bowl of clear water.

"Please hand your children as I call your family names. "The Priestess announced as she put the branch aside, then lighted an incense in front of an ancient mirror. She then closed her eyes, uttered some prayers, then opened her eyes again.

"Hyuuga family, please bring your children in front. " She commanded.

Mikan and Natsume brought their twins to the Priestess, both of them wearing a sea green traditional long kimono. The Priestess then took her leaf filled branch and looked at them.

"Their names? " She asked.

"Raiden and Raijin Hyuuga. " Mikan answered.

The Priestess nodded, then dipped her branch on the water, then sprinkled on the babies' foreheads, as Natsume and Mikan bent their legs a bit and bowed their heads.

"Bless this children, and protect them from evil, Kami sama, grant them strength, wisdom, and confidence, and bravery that they can use in facing different enemies. Guide them to the right way, and shower them with endless gifts. With this, make them as part of your family, and as part of this world. "

She then lighted two incense, closed her eyes, and placed herself near the mirror.

After a few minutes, she opened her eyes and smiled at them.

"Congratulations, Kami sama had given them a good fortune. They will live a long life, it will be a challenging journey, but it will bring out the best in their personality. "

Mikan smiled. "Thank you. " She said as she and Natsume stood up.

Others followed after them. Hotaru and Ruka gave handed their baby girl, Rukaru to the priestess who gave them a good blessing and fortune as well, it was then followed by Anna and Koko's son, then Nonoko and Yuu's daughter, then Rui and Cecile's twin girls, and then lastly, Hayate and Christina's son.

All of them got a good blessing and good fortunes, with this in hand, the whole friends decided to celebrate and give thanks to Kami sama in their own private homes, they can held a party, but giving thanks is a sacred one, and they prefer to celebrate it privately than publicly.

So after a couple of chats, the friends decided to go home, and went their separate ways for the time being.

Only time could tell about what will happen to them.

* * *

><p>8 years later...<p>

Mikan was looking at her garden happily, she can't believe the things that's been happening to her all this years, she can't believe that giving her life another try will be this interesting and worthwhile.

She had grown into a complete and mature woman through all these years, at the same time, she learned how to be a dutiful wife and a dedicated mother to her family.

She then plucked a red rose and looked at it. She can't believe that she wanted to _plant_ one again after all the time that she swore that she would never plant roses after that incident in the past, but her daughter, for some reason, _insisted_ she wanted to plant roses, so they did, and after a few months, it started to bloom beautifully despite of the different changes in weather.

She smelled the roses, and it smelled wonderful.

"Mommy! "

Mikan stopped smelling the rose and smiled at her daughter.

She bounced towards her and embraced her.

"Mommy, you know what? I learned a new fighting skill today and I used it against Raiden nii and Raijin nii! " She said proudly.

Mikan tucked a strand of her auburn hair behind her ear and looked at her crimson eyes. "Really, what kind? "

"Nah, just a lousy one, mom, you don't have to know Rika's new technique. " Raiden shrugged as he sat down on an elegantly designed chair.

"It's not lousy, it's effective! " Rina exclaimed as she looked back at Mikan. "I tell you what it is mom, it's called- "

"It's called _puppy dog eye_ technique. "Raijin finished as he sat on the chair with his brother and drank some tea.

"Hey, it's not lousy at all! And it's effective, especially since I made the two of you obey my request. " Rika said smugly.

The twin boys grumbled. "Whatever! "

Mikan laughed at this. "Well then, I guess you're all hungry, let me get you some- "

She stopped walking when she felt a pair of lips crashing on her.

Automatically, she kissed back.

"I'm home, babe. "Natsume said seductively as he gave her a chaste kiss on the lips again.

"Welcome home, Natsume. " She greeted in return and smiled at him.

"Eww. " Raiden and Raijin grumbled while Rika giggled.

"Mommy and daddy are so sweet! " She exclaimed.

"Why, thank you, I'm glad my little Princess understands it. " Natsume said to his daughter and kissed her little forehead. "So what is this new technique that I've been hearing? " He inquired.

"The _puppy dog eyes _technique, daddy! Here, let me show you. " Rika said as she looked at her dad with her sparkling puppy dog eyes.

"Can you buy me doll next week daddy? Please, please, please with sugar on top? " She asked cutely.

Natsume gulped, his daughter looked so cute that he cannot refuse her request. Damn it, when did she learn that?

Raiden and Raijin snorted while Mikan laughed.

"Daddy? " Rika asked.

Not being able to resist her cute face, he nodded.

Rika cheered in joy and skipped around the center of the floor. "I told you, it works! See, even daddy cannot say no! " She boasted as she ran away towards the garden.

"You should learn how to resist her, you know, or else, you're going to spoil her. " Mikan said to her husband.

"I can't help it, she looked so cute. " Natsume replied and sighed.

Raiden and Raijin just rolled their eyes. "We're going to continue our training. "They both said and walked away from their parents.

"Damn, to whom did she learn that? From Koko? " Natsume asked as he loosened his tie and sat on a chair.

Mikan smiled as she took her husband's coat, toss it aside and began massaging his shoulders. "Nope, she got that from me. "

Natsume raised his eyebrows at her. "Really? I haven't seen you using that technique before. "

She deepened the pressure on his muscles carefully. "Well, I'm not doing that because I'm a woman now, it's good to use if I'm a little girl, but I'm not, you should've seen me using that technique to my brother's, it was so effective! "

Natsume smiled at this, these past years, Mikan had been so carefree and she was smiling a lot, after the day she gave him a chance, she started smiling, and hell, he started to love her smiling face, it was so warm and it has the ability to shed any light to the darkest of hearts. No wonder they call her _Little Miss Sunshine_ . To be honest, he preferred it much much more that her _Doll Face_, which he was glad that she didn't show anymore during their relationship as husband and wife.

She was such a very sweet, loving wife, though she can still be scary at times, he still feel that the Gods were smiling at him the moment he took her to the Gods and marry her in front of the altar.

He stared at her, she didn't change much in the physical appearance, he didn't know if it's just his eyes, but to him, it seemed that Mikan _didn't_ age at all. She still looked like the fresh, beautiful and curvaceous Mikan that he had met 8 years ago.

"What are you thinking? " She asked.

Natsume closed his eyes. "I'm just wondering, it looked like you haven't age at all, you still look the same to me. "

She chuckled. "Why thank you for the flattery, _dear_. "

"I'm serious. "

She chuckled harder. "Well, I need to maintain being beautiful if I have to keep you for myself, didn't I? If I let myself get fat and sloppy, then you're going to jump to other women and- "

She stopped when she felt his lips crashing on her again. She kissed back at him, repaying the passion that he just gave her.

After a minute of liplocking, Natsume released his wife.

"I told you I'm not going to_ cheat_ on you ever again. " He reminded her in a strict manner, anger was evident in his crimson eyes.

"That's not what I'm implying, but I'm just stating the truth, I mean, that's_ how_ men are, right? They want a fresh, young woman and- "

He cut her off again by kissing her lips.

"I don't want you talking about how low I could be. As I said, you're going to be my wife for eternity, didn't I made that clear to you 8 years ago? "

Mikan smiled in understanding. "I understand. "

"Good, now where we're we? "Natsume asked seductively as he hooked his arms under her knees and hoisted her to clamp her legs on his hips.

"Natsume, it's broad daylight! And the kids might see us! " Mikan scolded her husband, though in reality, she wanted to have sex too.

"Nah, I don't think they'll care, they'll be in Sujo san's hands for the rest of the day. " He shrugged as he flipped the ends of her blue summer dress and caressed her smooth legs.

Mikan snickered. "You're so naughty and horny too, are you sure you're tired? "

"Yes, and I need someone to _energize_ me, and you know I am one. " He retorted and kissed her again.

They stayed like that for awhile, in a tight liplock, releasing each other for air, then kissing again.

They kept doing it until Natsume walked inside the mansion and into their bedroom.

And thus their lovemaking commenced again.

* * *

><p>Mikan sighed as she clutched the flannel sheets to cover her chest.<p>

"What's wrong, love? " Natsume asked as he showered Mikan's smooth, bare back with kisses.

"I'm worried about the kids. "

"What about them? "

She sighed again. "Anytime soon, they'll be going to Alice Academy. "

Natsume stopped kissing her.

Mikan then shifted her position and faced him. "I've been in that school, Natsume. " She said as she bit her lip. "And it's not exactly the kind of school that you wanted to enrol your kids, it's a dangerous training ground. And I- I- I don't want them to suffer the same fate that we suffered in there, it's too traumatic. "

"I thought that Uncle Kazu and the others we're implementing new rules in that school? Like visitations once a year and the like? "

"I know, but still, there are people in the academy who are as twisted as Kuonji, it's not like we can eradicate them, they are needed in the pursuit of perfection in a mafia's point of view, it's just that, they are too emotionless to give a damn about the student's feelings, they didn't care about their opinions or emotions. Believe me, all they wanted was to mold each and every student into a perfect one, and they won't stop at nothing just to implement that idealism. "

Natsume looked at his wife, he learned all about that school from her, and just hearing that school gives him goosebumps and was making him flinch. He felt like it was a traumatic environment to live in. Fact is, he didn't want his children to study in there either, but traditions are traditions and rules are rules, and Alice Academy was one of them.

But, like any other father, he had confidence in his children, he knows that they are strong and he knows that they will be able to handle things on their own. As a father, he believes that.

Mikan exhaled again. "I'm scared for their sake, what if they come back here and not in their right mind? What if they come back here and be as emotionless as a doll? What if- "

Natsume stopped his wife's rantings by putting two fingers on her soft lips.

"Shh…it's okay, Mikan. " He assured her. "Raiden, Raijin, and Rika are strong, and I know they will survive, that's why we're training them to be one at this point, early in time, isn't it? "

"But it's different in there! They are much stricter, meaner, and never knows how to give or take chances! " Mikan protested.

Natsume exhaled. "As much as we wanted them to stay and be guided by us, Mikan, we can't, and you know it. We can't stop them from going, and we have no choice but to set them free, let them spread their own wings and let them learn how to be independent and solve their own problems. "

Mikan bit her lip. "But… "

"Don't you believe that they could survive in there, just like how you survived it, Mikan? "

"You sound so confident, Natsume. " Mikan snorted.

"I am, because I know they could. " He said seriously. "They possess our hearts, Mikan, our strength, our abilities, our knowledge, and our own skills, with that combined and is running in their system, don't you think they can survive in there? "

Mikan sniffed. "Well, I guess so, besides, they're not the only ones going in there, the other's kids are going to attend there as well, I just hope that they could get close and treat each other as a family. Because that's how we did it before, well, up until now, we are still a family. "

"See, now there's your answer. It's okay, Mikan, I know they could do it. So give them the benefit of the doubt and trust them, okay? "

Mikan smiled unsurely at him. "Well, that's all I could do, isn't it? "

Natsume smiled in return. "Yes, that's all we could do. "

Mikan halfsmiled and snuggled closer to her husband. "And don't forget the love and support. "

"Yeah, and that too. "

* * *

><p>"Glad you can come to the party. " Hotaru said as she drank her apple juice while carrying her daughter.<p>

Mikan smiled and kissed Rukaru's little forehead. "You know I would. Hi Rukaru. "

"Hi, Aunt Mikan. " She said shyly, her lavender orbs blinking cutely at her.

Mikan then roamed her eyes at Hotaru's bulging tummy.

"It's a boy. " Hotaru said as she put down her daughter and caressed her tummy. " I hope this one will look like me. "

Mikan laughed. "We can only hope. "

"Anyway, where are the males? " Hotaru asked.

"I think I have a pretty good idea. "Anna answered as she pointed a finger on the stage.

"Well, I guess they're going to ask us for a dance. " Misaki said and laughed.

Guessing right, as always, the males started to smile and go to their wives and take their hand.

"May I have this dance? " They said altogether to their wives.

The little girls giggled while the boys snorted in disgust.

Mikan then gave her hand to Natsume, and Hotaru to Ruka, Nonoko to Yuu, Anna to Koko, Misaki then gave her hand to Tsubasa, Christina to Hayate, Cecile to Rui, Aoi to Yoichi, and Rei to Nobara.

All of them then went to the centre of the now newly built Soiree halls and danced.

"God, I missed this place! " Koko exclaimed as he twirled Anna.

"And I missed this event too, 8 years ago! "Hayate added as he snaked his arm on Christina's waist and smiled at her. "The very first time that I saw my future wife. "

"Oh, shut up and dance, Hayate. " Rui scolded.

"Oi, Nogi, let's stop dancing and sit down, I'm hungry and my legs are hurting me. " Hotaru commanded and pulled him out of the dance.

"Yes, ma'am! " Ruka agreed and followed Hotaru to the tables.

"Poor Ruka. " Tsubasa murmured.

"I don't think he feels sorry, it's his fault for impregnating Hotaru chan. " Rei smirked as he danced with Nobara.

"Well, at least there's more space. " Yoichi grunted while Aoi giggled. They are doing samba instead of the formal dance.

Mikan then looked at Natsume playfully.

"Do you want to _dance_ with me? " She hinted.

Natsume smirked as he got the message. "Of course, dear wife. "

Mikan then raised the left tip of her skirt and looked at the one playing the music.

"Tango please. " She commanded and then when the tango music was played, she started to tap her heels in a fast and graceful manner, together with this, she also swayed her hips in a blinking manner as well.

Natsume looked at his wife in amusement, then he stretched his arms, and took her hand, in a swift manner, he pulled her to him, then planted his palm on her bare back, and then his free hand slid on her right leg and hoisted it to reach across his hips, not breaking their eye contact.

"Whoo, I can feel the chemistry! " Ruka hooted.

Smirking, Natsume then released his wife's legs and twirled her, then put his palm on her back again and pushed her upper torso outward, supporting her spine in the process. The straightened her back and make her look at him.

"You're so extreme, Senor. " Mikan teased.

"Likewise, Senora. " He teased her back. Then keeping his grip on her arm intact, he twirled her and then twirled her away from him in a graceful manner, then twirled her back to him and held her hand, this time, and together, they walked in tiptoes in an alternate fashion.

Natsume smirked, then his eyes darted towards the exit.

Mikan snickered in return. Keeping the same movement, they both walked out of the dancefloor.

"Those two always _love_ to break the rules. " Nonoko chirped in.

"Well, I think that's what makes them a _couple_. And what keeps their chemistry up to this point. "Aoi added.

"Whatever, so, who's up for modern dance? " Yoichi asked blankly.

Everyone raised their hands.

Yoichi smirked and looked at the orchestra. "Then, play Lady Gaga's Judas! "

* * *

><p>The orchestra nodded and played the music.<p>

And the couples danced in the tune.

Mikan and Natsume released each other, yet kept their hands intact the moment they went out of the dancefloor.

When they reached the garden, they looked at each other and laughed.

"Nice exit! " Natsume said while laughing.

"You're the one who hinted it! " Mikan retorted.

"And you agreed! "

And they both laughed again.

They stopped laughing when they saw the moonbeams darting out from the sky.

Mikan smiled. "Hey, do you remember? This is the day we're we first met. "

Natsume raised his brow in amusement. "If I'm correct dear, that's the day when you and Imai _kidnapped_ me and Ruka. " He corrected.

She halfsmiled. "Nevertheless, it's the same. " She said as she interlaced their fingers together and urged him to get closer. "I remember it was full moon, and I remember you ranting that you didn't want to accept my generosity. "

"Hey, if you're a victim of someone like Hades, you'll feel the same way too. " He retaliated.

Mikan then smiled and looked at his eyes, then without warning, she passed her hands to his silky, soft, raven hair, down to his forehead, and high cheekbones.

Natsume wanted to feel his wife's touch, as he was closing his eyes, his wife stopped him.

"No, don't, I want to see your eyes, Natsume. " Mikan said softly. So he opened them and kept it on her face.

They stayed like that for awhile, looking at each other's eyes, then Mikan spoke.

"Back then, I hated red, you know. "

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Yeah, it's because it reminds you of blood, crime, deceit- "

"That was before. " Mikan said, cutting him off. "But you know what? After I fell in love with you, I started to love the colour, you know what it symbolizes for me now? "

"Okay, tell me. "

Mikan then closed her eyes. "For me, red means _true passionate love, desire, and everlasting devotion_."

She felt Natsume's forehead lean on hers. "Yes, you got it right, Mikan, my love. "

"I love you, Natsume. "

"I love you too, Mikan, now and for eternity. "

They were about to kiss when they heard noises from the bushes.

"Hey, I told you to keep quiet! "

"I can't help it! Mommy and daddy are about to kiss! "

"Oh, shut up, you two! You're making yourselves obvious! "

Mikan and Natsume smiled, then slowly, they walked towards the bushes and parted it.

The trio widened their eyes when they saw their parents looking at them.

"We're busted. "Raijin announced blankly. "And it's all your fault, Rika. "

"Well I didn't mean it! "

"And who was it that giggled a lot? " Raiden taunted.

"Why, you two- "

"Okay, what are you doing here? " Mikan asked her children.

"Well, you suddenly disappeared in the dancefloor, we got worried and then we decided to find you. " Raiden answered as he glared at his parents.

"Then suddenly, we just found you in here looking at each other's eyes like lovesick teenagers, eww! " Raijin shuddered and looked at them quizzically. "How did you approach us without us sensing you're coming? Like Aunt Hotaru and Uncle Ruka? "

Mikan smiled as she ruffled her son's hair. "It takes practice, my son. "

"Just do what your trainer instructs you to do. "Natsume added and glared at them. "Now, all of you, forget what you saw and go back to the party and play with the other kids. " He commanded.

All of them mumbled something but headed their father's command. Stomping their way out of the garden.

Mikan then quirked her lip to her husband. "That's really strict of you to throw them out like that. "

"It's their fault, we we're about to go the most exciting part. " He said as she snaked his arm on her waist and pulled her closer. "And this is the _symbol_ of red roses for me, Mikan. " He said and kissed her fully on the lips.

He kissed her deeply and passionately, full of love and devotion and outstanding loyalty that it made her heart burst in joy, in response, she kissed him with the same amount of fierce, yet delicate passion that she conveys just for him.

They kissed each other lovingly, and full of commitment to each other.

After all the things that happened, after all those hardships and denial, they found each other and stayed in each other's arms up until now.

They are soulmates, not just today, but for eternity.

Till death do them apart.

And all of this were sworn and vowed.

Under the huge, influential full moon shinning in the dark clear skies.

THE END!

* * *

><p>I hope you liked the ending!<p>

Additional info:

Mikan, Natsume and the gang's children are going to attend the academy too, since it's a _tradition_ in their family, except that there are few changes in some rules and the punishments are lighter.

The first in line heirs and heiresses have their own offsprings too, I didn't include their children because they are all grown up a bit and it won't fit the _Next Generation Baby Ceremony_.

Yoichi and Aoi are the last couple who got married.

Natsume is now the head and heir of the Yukihara East Branch.

Mikan is now a devoted housewife and mother, though she's still seeing the company that she had flourished last year. That is, from time to time.

Since they are mafias, Mikan, Natsume and the others are still doing missions and are still living in a dark secluded world, though they are happy since they found each other's soulmates and produced a line of healthy offsprings.

Mikan and Natsume will be together forever!

Sniff…sniff…

I can't believe the story ends in here (grabbing a Kleenex and looking at the empty boxes of Kleenex scattered on the floor ) Ohh! I'm so happy for everyone! I'm glad that they all found happiness in each others arms! Especially Mikan and Natsume!

If you have any questions about this story, feel free to pm me

Thank you for all the support that you have given me in this story, I really appreciated it!

I love you all!


End file.
